How To Train Your Dragon: A Future Rider's Beginning
by MaxTV1234
Summary: Henry Haddock, a 15 year old teen always had a boring life until he was given a special golden bracelet by his grandmother the day he moves in. The day he moves into the big city, he finds a mysterious well in a big forest before being sucked into it and entering the world of Berk, where Vikings and Dragons are in war. With new friends by his side, can he end the Dragon War?
1. Chapter 1 - Where Am I

**_Note: The following is a fan-based Fanfic. HTTYD is own by Dreamworks Animation. Please support the official release of HTTYD 3._**

 _ **Prologue - Where Am I?**_

 _I'm really am gonna die….I'm going to die. Two teens were shown falling from the sky, with one of them holding their hand out like he was expecting someone to save him. That guy…is me. I don't know where to begin, I don't know how this started. How I even got in this world in the first place…but all I know…that I'm gonna die. And it's true what they say…your eyes do flash before your eyes as I began flashing back everything that occurred the last several weeks being in this world._

* * *

 ** _Several Weeks Earlier_**

"Henry….wake up!" W-what? My eyes opened up from the brink of darkness, and showed that I was inside of my family's wagon. I glanced over to the back of the car, seeing my ten-year old brother sleeping in the back pretty well, what with our moving boxes.

"I see you're finally awake, eh?" I looked over to see my father calling me while he kept his eyes on the road. Oh great, now we're finally awake.

"What dad?" I asked, a little irritated that I had to wake up.

"Just to let you know that we're here." My dad pointed out the window with a bright smile. I looked over to see that we arrived to our destination. You probably don't know, but we moved out of the city and into a small suburban neighborhood of a town.

Ugh….so this is where we're going to be living at, huh? What a dump…

"Wow…looks really a sincere place to live…" I rolled my eyes, not bothering to gaze at something like that.

"Trust us, it's going to be a nice place to live. After all, we are going to be living at our grandmother's house."

"And care I ask why exactly are why gonna be living with grandma again?" I looked at my dad with a raised brow.

"Because Henry, she allowed us to live with her for the new busy opportunity for the job." Of course, you did…

My father works as a police officer, always keeping an eye out on the neighborhood and catching crooks, litters, jay-walkers, and all that stuff while my mom is just an ordinary stay-at-home mom who occasionally cleans up a lot around the house for me and my brother, Joey. Right now, we were moving to a small town after my dad got promoted by his fishermen boss, moving us to Snogard right here in Oregon. We just moved out of our old home in Washington, and now we're living right here. But I know it's going to be boring.

Snogard is a old town environment build next to a forest, but I visited the place many times before to visit my grandmother. So I'm not that excited on visiting it.

"Oh come on Henry, enjoy the scenery. It's a beautiful little town. It's got a forest and a harbor. We can go swimming sometimes at the beach, you know." I looked over to my mother, who was smiling over me. She had short auburn hair that barely reached to her neck, and wore a blue cotton t-shirt with blue jeans while my dad wore dark grey comfy overalls with a nice brown Polo shirt with grey stripes underneath. He also has a dark blue beanie with a design of a fish being wield in by a hook on the lower right corner. His face was almost covered by hair as he had a large red haired goatee, nearly covering his mouth, but it was still visible, and my dad was pretty much…let's say 'stoic'. He was quite bigger than me and my mother, in terms of strength and size, that is. That's what he wears when he has the day off or such.

I don't mind any of that, not that I care anyway. As for me, well my face is just covered with my Gray Men's Burton Crown Bonded Full-Zip Hoodie. My whole body is just short and slender, and my hair is barely noticeable with my hoodie up, but you can see some dark red hair lowered down, barely covering my right eye. I also wear military army camouflage cargo pants with a brown cotton belt wrapped around it, along with multiple pockets all over it. I even had my Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Kids Low Top Black Sneakers. I don't care what you guys say how I dress, I don't need people opinions on me. After all, not that I even care about my appearance and all that junk.

Sooner or later, we arrived to our new home, which actually belonged to my grandmother, who was still alive. Just in her late 60s, that's all. I soon exited out of the car, we were greeted by her as my grandmother had pale skin with grey hair and wore a pink apron, her face shown some wrinkles, but she was still young and alive as ever, I see. She even had a soft white sweater and grey sweats with pink slippers. I hadn't seen my grandmother since my last summer vacation. I guess it isn't that bad to live with her in our new town. I didn't mind leaving that place, I'm just glad we're gone out of NYC for good…for many reasons.

"Oh Henry dear, it's good to see ya again." My grandma Johann greeted me with a small smile as I came over and hugged her as I replied "Umm…hi grandma."

"Ah, I see your still as chipper as I remember." She smiled, causing me to glance away nervously from her. I'm not a fan of being a big talker, but I was known from my father for being sarcastic from people's conversations.  
"Hi grandma!" Eric greeted her, hugging her tight as my parents came out of the car with my dad carrying the bags while my mother carrying my little sister in her arms and a suitcase in her left arm.

"Hi mom, it's been a while, eh?" My dad greeted her with a smile.

"Sure has, Eugene." Grandma chuckled.

"Hi Clara, how it's going?" My mom asked with a cheery smile.

"Everything is going alright. Thanks for asking, Grace." Grandma nodded, giving her daughter-in-law a hug, which she accepted.

"So shall we come in, mom?" Grandma nodded, allowing us to enter into her home. It wasn't special really, it was quite old looking with some old pots and pans in the pantries, and a big fridge in the kitchen. The living room was quite old with an old looking plasma TV and the carpets, and couches were quite soft. Well it does look like a nice place to stay…what am I saying? It may look nice, but sooner or later, it's going to get crowded with my family. You see…I have a distant relationship with my dad and my brother.

I'm okay with my mom, especially my grandma, but my dad, brother, and I haven't been the same for a while. Look, the point is, I just want to be left alone. My dad just doesn't understand me at all, and my brother just makes me angry whenever he opens that smart-mouth of his. Seriously, he just loves bothering me.

"Woo-hoo! This place looks awesome!" Oh great, speak of the devil…"Heh heh, it looks pretty cool, huh Henry?"

This was my eleven year old brother, Joey, he was known for his optimistic and smart mouth attitude, which makes him annoying as hell. Although, I don't try to show care at all, but…I do. It's just that…I can't stand his attitude nor his personality at all. It always leads us to trouble. He had just normal brown hair with tan skin, wearing a NY Jets t-shirt on and blue sweatpants.

"Ooh, I like how you guys are enjoying the place." We turned around to see mom and the others coming over with smiles on their faces while my dad held many bags in his hands. See? What did I tell you? He was quite strong. "If you want, you can go and see your new rooms. I know you two are going to love it. Your grandmother had those guest rooms for a long time, remember Henry?"

"Yes mom." I sighed, tightening my hoodie a bit. I don't take it off, but rarely, I take it off whenever I feel like, and I mean it rarely. I just...don't like others looking at me like there's something wrong with me.

"Thanks mom!" Joey chuckled. "Aren't you excited Henry? We get our own rooms!"

"That's good enough for me..." I said, turning around and walking upstairs as I grumbled "It might be a good chance to stay away from you for a while..."

"What?" Joey asked, not hearing what I said.

"Nothing." I said quickly as we explored the second floor of the house, and soon, we headed over to the doors at the end of the halls, which was apparently had a small bed and a window over at the end.

"Wow, this room looks nice..." Joey commented, looking around the room in awe. "I think I remember this place to be a guest room. But it looks like it's going to be one of our new rooms for life, eh Henry?"

"Why you asking me?" I asked, looking around the room before putting down my bags on the bed.

"Hey! Who says that you get this room?!" Joey complained. "This is obviously going to be my room!"

"Well, you snooze, you lose. This is my room, so go and sleep in the other guest room." I said, lying on the bed with a soft grin.

"Hey! No fair! Let me have this room!" Joey begged, causing me to get up and look at him irritably as I replied "How about no and get out."

"Well then..." Joey hesitate for a moment before making a determined look and exclaimed "Let's play rock paper scissors then!"

I gave him a blank look, unable to believe with that. Is he serious right now?

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Joey nodded with a confident smirk on his face as he said "You betcha! Winner gets this room!"

"Ugh, can you just agree with me on something instead of us competing against each there?" I asked irritably. "I don't wanna be in the mood..."

"But...you always love rock, paper, scissors." Joey said sadly. That is true, but that was back in the old days. I'm not a little kid anymore, I just...don't wanna play around. But...despite me not liking him, I just don't like seeing him like this. It reminds me of myself...

"...Fine. Just one game, that's all." I said, which made Joey smiled happily at that.

"Ha ha! Yes! Knew that would work!" Wait what?! Oh, that little piece of crap! "And no takesie's backsies'." Joey winked with a sneaky grin.

"Ugh, fine..." I sighed irritably as I got up from the bed as we both took out our fists and shook them three times, and released them. I brought out paper while he brought out rock, which means that I win. "There, I win."

"Ah! No fair!" Joey whined. "If I knew you were gonna throw paper, you should at least tell me!"

"It's an unpredictable game, that's what it is." I sighed. "Look, I won. So go and don't bother entering my room."

"But we're brothers, dude! Why not we just hang out like we always used to-"

"No." I said with a serious expression. "Just go and don't bother entering my room. I'll make sure to lock the door for good." I began pushing him out of my new room and closed the door in front of him before he had any chance to say anything. I have no time with someone like him. He's just going to annoy me anyway, just like he always do.

Though...I've always gotten used to it, but that was a long time ago. I just don't wanna talk about it...

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Oh great, it's probably him again, about to annoy me once more. I walked over to the door and opened it, only to see right in front of me was my mom.

"Hey Henry, just came by to check up on you, sweetie." Mom smiled with a light blush before walking into my room and looking around the place. I don't have that many arguments with her as she's a hardworking stay-at-home mother since she has to raised me and Joey. "So, are you almost ready to pack your things here in your new home?"

"No." I answered bluntly before letting out a heavy sigh before glancing away from her and said "Look, I'm not all that excited and all that crap with staying here. No offence to grandma."

"Come on, don't be like that." Mom assured with a soft grin. "It's a nice and quiet town right here in Pennsylvania. Living her with your grandmother is quite fun, you just need to get used to with her cleanings, helping out on the antique shop, and..." She noticed my blank look, which made her sigh. "Okay, you're alright...it may be boring, but you need to get used to it. It's our new home, Henry."

"Yeah right..." I scoffed, turning away from her before heading over to my bags and looked over to and managed to find my notebook. "Oh well, at least it'll lead us out of our hometown for good."

"Henry, you don't really mean that? Do ya?" Mom asked me in worried. I looked at her for a while before looking away from her, trying my best to hide back my fears. I don't have to tell anyone anything. Never...

"Henry...I understand why you're acting like this, but you must understand that you have to move on. What happened was in the past, you just-"

"I think I need to get out of here before any of you tries to make me feel more irritated than before." I said before grabbing a pencil from my bag and immediately headed out of my room.

"Henry..." I stopped before looking over to my mother, who gave me a sympathetic smile. "Please be safe. Why not go out and explore the town a bit? You might enjoy yourself."

"...Whatever." I sighed before heading out of the room. Since when did everyone here just wanted to give me their sympathy? They don't understand anything what happened. They don't understand what hell I've been through since then...No, I don't wanna think about it. Thinking about it will only make me feel weak.

I just need to stay strong and not let anyone drag me down. Not again...

Soon, I began heading downstairs where I saw my dad placing some moving boxes on the ground.

"Ha ha, hey son!" Oh great, looks like I'm going to get used to listening to him. "I was just placing some of last boxes down. I was planning on calling you for help."

"Oh great, so you do care." I rolled my eyes in a sarcastic manner. "That's so polite of you, dad."

"Of course I do. I'm your father." He grinned before opening one of them, revealing a bunch of portraits. One of them was a younger me holding Joey when he was a baby. "Aww, I remember this. This is when your mother brought little Joey into the world. Heh heh, that smile of yours was quite cute."

"Yeah...great." I commented sarcastically. Soon, he saw through my sarcastic comment as he furrow his brows in irritation as he said "Well you don't have sound so happy at all."

"No no, I'm actually enjoying myself. What with moving all the here from the city into a small town such as this just to escape city life, you getting promoted for your police work, and living here with our grandmother." Dad sighed irritably at me getting sarcastic as he always gets tired of me doing that. It's one of my traits, I just love making snappy sarcastic comebacks at others, just to entertain myself, that's all.

"Henry, look." Dad gave me a serious and firm look as he continued "Like I said, your grandmother allowed us to live here with her since we couldn't afford much to buy a new house. Besides, you might find something your good at to help out in her antique shop."

"Great..." I rolled my eyes, annoyed by that. Like I would waste time doing something like that at all. I rather stay away somewhere far away from this life.

"Look Henry, I know you're upset, but you need to enjoy life. Trust me, it's for the best." He patted me on the shoulder with a soft grin. "Now get ready and start unpacking. Tomorrow, you're going to start your new school life here as well."

"Whatever..." I sighed. I rather go somewhere to mind my own business and see what this town got now that we're living in a place like this. Although, I never found comfort hanging around crowded places. I rather go take walks in parks or eat a small restaurant that doesn't have that much people. It's just that...I'm not good around people. I don't mean that I'm uncomfortable talking to them, it's just that...it's complicated.

Oh well, it doesn't matter. It's best to go and explore what this town of Snogard got in store for me. I walked over to the door while my dad was busy looking over the boxes as I opened it and began seeing the front yard, which was almost similar to a shrine garden, but overall, it was quite big, I'll admit. I explored around the place, seeing some neatly trimmed planted trees lined over through each of the fences. Who would've thought that we've been living in almost big house. Well, the front yard looks nice so I'll go over and check at the back to see if it's any good and if I remember correctly...

* * *

Yep, it's still here. My grandmother's antique shop was still here over by the shop. It looked like a normal house, but inside was a bunch of junk my grandma sells to tourists as they wished to learn about our family ancestry and the history behind the town of Snogard.

Oh well, I guess while we head over there, I guess I can properly introduced myself since I never managed to do. But you already know my first name from my brother, mom, and dad. But overall, I'll still introduced myself. My name is Henry Haddock, and there's nothing special about me. No, I'm serious. I live a pretty boring life like I live with a normal family, a normal house, and such.

Anyway, we just moved here to Snogard even after I got suspended from my last school the day after my dad gotten the promotion to his job. Hm? You're wondering why I was suspended? I rather not talked about it, besides...it's not my problem anymore. Look, there's nothing interesting to talk about, alright? Let's just move on with the story, okay? Good, now where was I?...Oh right. Grandma's antique shop.

I walked over to the front door, and knocked twice in a gentle way. Five seconds later, my grandma soon opened the door for me with a cheery smile on her face.

"Oh Henry! I am so glad to see you again!" She cooed before she started pulling my cheek again, much to my embarrassment. "Ooh! It's quite nice of you to come and visit my little shop, just like when you were young."

"Yeah, thanks grandma." I said, frowning a bit as she let go of my cheek. I rubbed it a bit, seeing how it was bruising a bit from that. "Anyway, I just thought that maybe...I came over here. Just for memories, that's all."

"Oh ho ho! I see!" She placed some really small glasses on her eyes before gesturing me to enter the place. Hmm, the place looks like how I remember. It was dark, gritty, and full of junk in here. I mean, who would even buy these stuff? No offence to grandma, that is. Then again...people would buy anything in a tourism themed store.

I walked around a bit, seeing some old gold watches, and clocks placed on the wall. There was even a cuckoo clock attached to the wall. Heck, I saw some really old stuff that are probably from the 80s or maybe the 90s.

"This store is really special. You should know that-"

"My father used to work here. Yeah, I know grandma." I stated, remembering that a bunch of times. "You told me that, like, many times."

"Well I wanted to make sure in order to jog up your memory, kiddo." She giggled before walking over to the counter, which was all the way to the back. I walked over and looked around the place. Well, nothing unusual here. Just a bunch of dirty crap that's covered in dust. "So Henry, how does it feel to see the old antique shop again? I remember it was like yesterday."

She smiled softly as she continued "I remember you helped out sweeping the floor, placing new knit-knacks over the shelves, and when your brother was six, he came over and decided to help out as well. It was the beautiful time, wasn't it Henry?"

"Yeah, sure it was." I nodded, glancing away from her while I continued to examine the things. She soon noticed me not paying attention before asking "Henry...is there something in your mind that you wished to talk about?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning to her before shaking my head. "N-no! Grandma! I'm fine..."

"Is this because of...you know..." She looked at me with a worried look. I snorted a bit and replied "Yes grandma, I'm fine..."

"Sounds like to me that you aren't." She put her hand underneath my chin and forced my head to turn to her's, as she made a concern look at me. "Henry, listen to me, I understand what happened back in Snogard, but you need to stop hiding away who you used to be. You can't keep taking on your problems by yourself."

"I can grandma. I appreciate for your concern, but I'm fine. It's not bothering me..." I sighed sadly before glancing away. Grandma understand my pain, even my family. Even so, I just...wanna escape from them. Ever since that day, they've been busier and never bothered to even understand me anymore.

"Hmm..." I looked over to my grandmother as she bend over and took something underneath the glass cabinets in front of the counter. She then placed it down on the counter, revealing to be an old blue box. "Well even so Henry..." She turned to me with a soft smile and said "I think you might enjoy it. Trust me, you're going to love living here with me."

"Yeah, sure...that's awesome." I rolled my eyes before gazing at the blue dusty box. "So what's up with the box? It's not going to be anymore of your weird collection of things that you always give to me whenever we visit you, right?"

"Oh no, my boy. This is something that I think you might enjoy." She unveiled the box, revealing it to be a golden bracelet, but it held a weird symbol on it that I can't explain what it was. "This here was

"Made specifically from our beloved Haddock Family themselves and passed down to each of their wearer. They say those who wears it will bring the user to help find out their destinies."

She's kidding right? Oh well, I believed in every ridiculous and probably over-exaggerated stories she ever made up when I was a kid because I was being too blinded to see that. But this right here, well…it has to be the biggest lie ever.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "You really don't say."

"Oh, don't be like that, Henry." Grandma chuckled. "Besides, it's a greatest treasure that our family kept over for three thousands years." Well…it looks ancient, I'll admit. "…Say, have I ever told you the story about one of our ancestors?"

"No?" I shook my head, feeling unsure about where this was going.

"Well, you should know that one of our ancestors was a great Viking warrior who goes by the name 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III'."

Really? What kind of name is that?

"He was known for his bravery, quick-thinking, and such. He was also the reason to have ended the 300 year old war between Vikings and Dragons." Hmm? Did she say…vikings and dragons? Hmm…well, I guess I am getting interested on that.

"Vikings and dragons?" I asked, feeling interested about it now.

Grandma nodded with a small grin before she continued "Yes. Vikings and Dragons were enemies to each other, they always come and steal their food, destroy their villages, and their combat with each other 300 years. Although, no matter how many times they keep fighting each other, it was no way on stopping the war. Until one day, many heroes, who were led by your ancestor, Hiccup Haddock III, managed to end the Dragon war, but instead of killing them, they made peace with them. Since that day, dragons and vikings been living in peace and harmony, ending the war once and for all."

Huh, okay. That is something interesting. Although, dragons are just legends and myths, it wouldn't hurt one day to maybe meet one…What am I even saying? They can't be real. There isn't any dragon here in this damn world.

"I see you're unsure whether or not my story is true, huh?" My grandma was giving me a light chuckle and a soft smile as I sighed and replied "Well…it was nice to know about my ancestor, but there's no such thing as dragons. Interesting as they may be, I don't know much about them."

"Well I do have a book that tells about them…" She turns around and began looking for the book, only to realize that she has too many of them. "…But it looks like it's going take a while, but overall, I'm glad to have share that story with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks grandma." I sighed before I began to take my leave, but not before I glanced at the golden bracelet. It does look nice and quite old….What am I even doing? I should probably go over and do something before my dad gets all angry at me again. With that, I wave goodbye to grandma before I took my leave and walked around the place, examining else as I began drawing down some pictures down in my book.

Well, you're quite curious to know why I do this, yes? I have a talent for art and music, like I can paint paintings, draw drawings, sketch sketches, I have a good singing voice and know how to play the guitar and drums. Though, I don't sing that much…not that you care. You guys probably wouldn't even care about my hobbies at all, do ya?

Anyway, I was continuing sketching my book based upon what the yard looks like. Well according based on my sketch, we have a almost big house with several rooms, which includes two bathrooms, four bedrooms, a kitchen with a dining room, living room, basement, and attic. I've been to grandma's house plenty of times, so I memorize all the stuff. Just so that you all don't waste time with a guy like me. Now here on the yard, are perfectly lined nearly trimmed trees from top to bottom, and around the back of grandma's antique shop, was a forest. It's quite an old forest that's around the town of Snogard Falls. Snogard Forest is quite an old, big, and ancient forest that's been here since Snogard Falls was founded. People travel around the forest, and build a national park over by the corner of the forest, which was over by north of here. I've heard from my grandma once that they left warning signs to not let anyone go deeper into the forest for reasons unknown.

I would never do that, it's just not my thing, that's all. But anyway, enough talk. We've been driving all day for the past hours and it's already getting late. I wished we could talk, but it's not like you're ever going to listen about a nobody like me. Besides, it would be a waste of time of just walking around town. I've known the places around a bit because like I said earlier, I always come to Snogard to visit grandma and her antique shop when I was younger.

Although…now that we're going to be living here now, I guess it's no big deal…Ugh, no. I rather not think about it. It's all in the past. Right now, I need to head over to my room and get ready to unpack my things. Soon, I headed back inside of grandma's house and went over to unpack my things while I noticed my dad finished unpacking all our stuff from our old home.

"Oh hey Henry! Just finished unpacking the stuff!" Dad chuckled. "I was just going over and fix up the TV while your mother went to buy some dinner, you wanna join in with me?"

"…No thank you. I'm good, but…thanks for the offer." I said, glancing away before heading upstairs and going inside of my room with a heavy sigh before sitting down on my bed. I didn't want to say it, but I have to. It'll just be awkward being around him per usual. We were so close, but he never understands me nor what I wanna be. He just…never lets me be who I am, not since back in our old hometown. He suggests many things I should be, but just never understands what I want to decide. I just…worried that I might fail him.

No, it's best not to think about it. Besides, it'll be a waste of time. What happened back at our old home was in the past. What happens back then, it was nothing more than just a memory. A memory…

Ugh, just forget it. It's bad enough to just even remember that. What's important here is to get used to this boring life while avoiding anyone as I can. Right now, let's just focus on unpacking my stuff and get used to living in my new room. Because tomorrow is the beginning of a new school year, and I'm gonna get registered for it by tomorrow. Well alright, let's get this crap over with, the sooner the better. Besides, it's not like my day can't get any better than being heavily annoyed by your loving family.

As I began unpacking some things, and decorated my room, I found a phone. I guess I might've accidentally put in one of my boxes. I turned it on, and lucky for me, it was still on ten percent. Hopefully the charger in still in here...Hmm? Oh...From the background of my phone was my younger self and an older girl next to me. I smiled a bit before sighing heavily before saying "I know. I'm trying to do my best. I wish you came with me on this."

Face it Henry...we're never going to see each other. Not anymore...

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Henry! Henry! Henry!" Huh? What the? Wait…sunlight? Wasn't it just getting dark soon?…Oh right. It's now morning. I soon got out of bed and put back on the clothes I had yesterday. There's nothing really much to change, besides, there still good to wear. After I managed to my clothes back on, I headed over to the door and opened it, revealing to be my ever-so annoying little brother.

"Jeez, what is it?" I asked irritably.

"Come on dude, we gotta go!" Joey exclaimed with an upset look on his face.

"Gotta go for what?" I asked irritably.

"I meant that we got school, remember? Mom already registered for us before we moved here with grandma, remember?" He reminded me, causing me to widen my eyes in shock. Oh crap! I must've accidentally fell asleep after I was done setting up my new room!

"Ugh, great! I'm about to be late on the first day of school!" I grumbled in anger before ran towards my bag and grabbed my ProEtrade Water Resistant Travel Outdoor Laptop college School backpack day blue before immediately heading out with my brother and ran downstairs where dad was wearing his dark blue police uniform and my mom was wearing a pink apron as she was cooking some breakfast with grandma.

"Oh, you two are finally awake. Took you long enough." Mom chuckled, causing me to sigh.

"Whatever, look, I need to go to my new school now." I said, walking towards the door.

"Oh wait, do you need some breakfast?" Grandma offered.

"Not much, no, but thanks for the offer." I shook my head, not interested in eating right now. I rather eat breakfast at school than here...it's awkward eating food with them, especially with my father around. "Anyway, see ya."

"Hold it." Oh great...and just when I thought the beginning of a new day here wouldn't get any worse. I stopped dead in my tracks as my dad walked over to me before patting me on the shoulder with a serious look and said "I'm going to take you there, Henry. After all, it's pretty far to walk over."

"Dad, I'm fine. It's like five miles away, no big deal." I retorted.

"And yet you don't know where you're going, remember?" He reminded me, causing me to grumble in anger.

"Ugh...fine." I scoffed. Guess I got no choice but to agree.

"Awesome dad! Thanks!" Joey laughed, which made dad chuckled before ruffling his hair a bit.

"Thanks kiddo." Dad winked while I glanced away in a huff and tightened my hoodie a bit. He noticed this and gave me a scolding look as he said "You know, wearing that hoodie is going to get you a headache."

"Ah yes, a headache. How troublesome..." I rolled my eyes while my dad sighed at my sarcastic comment. If anyone knew about me so much, you would tell by my sarcastic attitude/remarks towards people.

"Come on Henry! Let's go!" Joey exclaimed before having his stomach rumbling. "But first, let's eat."

"Make it quick." I said harshly, not eager to wait at all.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Joey puffed his cheeks in anger before running over to the table to eat mom's breakfast, which consist of eggs, toast, and pancakes. It may looks good, but I rather next time when I'm not late...or when my family is around. I rather eat alone than being with these people...no offence to them.

"Come on Henry, eat up." Grandma offered with a soft grin, sitting down on the table and enjoying eating hers. I glanced away in a huff, not eager to eat. Like always, I'm not going to be participating with them at all...it's not my thing anymore. I soon noticed grandma giving me a worried and concern look. I understand that she's giving me her pity, but I rather not...I don't need anyone's pity. They just...don't get it.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Well, I'm not sure whether or not this is embarrassing or not. But sooner or later after everyone, except me, ate our breakfast, dad offered us to drive me and my brother to our schools. Since my brother is eleven, he's going to Snagard Junior High while I'm going to Snagard Falls High. I already went through ninth grade with my average grades back in my old school in Washington before I hit suspension just before the week of summer break, but right now, let's just focus on getting there, shall we?

"You know, I just hope you behave yourself Henry." Dad said sternly. "Look, I know it's been difficult last year, but you need to remember to show discipline, responsibility, like your brother."

"Really?" I asked incredulous before shaking my head and replied "The day I see Joey doing something responsible is the day I die."

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed in offence.

"Henry, I'm serious." Dad said, giving me a stern look. "Unlike your brother, he never got suspended from school due to his reckless nature."

"That kid deserved it...not my fault that no one around decided to back me up despite overhearing our conversation." I scoffed, glancing away from him.

"I understand, but remember, don't do it again...for my sake, Henry." Dad said, softening his expression to me. I know we were never on each other's good side due to our misunderstanding to each other, but I rather not get into another argument with him right now.

"Fine..." I said with a sigh.

"Good." He smiled brightly before we arrived to the high school A.K.A. my destination. I saw different kids walking around into the school, getting into conversations. He soon parked over by the front of the school as I grabbed my bag and was ready to walk out of there.

"Now then...good luck on the first day kiddo. Love you son." He smiled.

"Yeah! See ya dude!" Joey grinned.

"...Yeah, see ya too." I sighed before exiting out of the car and began walking out, not eager to smile or greet any of the students. As I began to walk out, I heard a loud voice booming out, which caused me to stop and groaned in annoyance as I know one person that would do that.

"Henry, say it!" He yelled, gaining most of the students' attention.

I groaned and replied "Dad! Not now!"

"Say it..." He rose a brow.

"Not in front of everyone!" I hissed, but he gave me the raise brow, causing me to groan and muttered "I love you too dad..."

"What was that?" He asked, causing me to groan more.

"I love you too dad." I said, speaking up a bit louder. He smirked a bit and said "Good answer."

Yeah...good answer and way to go embarrassing me in front of everyone here, dad. You're so caring and understanding...

He soon began driving away, probably off to drop off my brother to his new middle school and go on to his new business job of being an officer. I turned around and noticed most of the students were snickering at me, causing me to glance away in a huff before tightening my hoodie and immediately headed inside of the school, not bothering to see their amused faces. All I care is about getting over this. Hopefully, I don't get myself in a fight like my dad said.

Soon, I began exploring around the school before finding the office, and I opened the door slowly, encountering the school's faculty teacher writing some stuff down something on a piece of paper.

"Umm...excuse me ma'am?" I called, gaining her attention.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new student, right?" She asked with a soft grin, which I nodded. "That's good to hear. The principal was expecting you to show up, so let's go."

She led me over to the door over by to the back before she opened the door and said "Principal Hopper, there's a boy here wishing to meet you."

"Ah yes, please let him in." She opened the door for me, which I nodded in thanks before entering the principal's office, where I was greeted by a light tanned man with brown smooth hair.

"So you must be..." He looked over at a clipboard and said "Mr. Henry Haddock, correct?"

"Yes sir." I replied, wanting to finish up. "I'm the new student my parents signed up for me."

"Ah, well it's great to have a new student to Snogard Falls High. You must feel pretty excited to be here, huh?" Principal Hopper chuckled. I remained silent and glanced away, not feeling the mood to answer that. Define 'excited' for me because I gave that up for a while, especially being humiliated by my own father just a while ago...

He soon noticed my silence before he cleared his throat and spoke up to avoid the awkwardness.

"A-Anyway, I understand that you were suspended...from your last school, correct?" He asked curiously, causing me to glance away with a scowl. You don't have to remind me about that.

"...Yes." I answered.

"I see. Well I've heard about it from your mother on the phone, but likely, I'm sure there was a reason why you got suspended, right?" I nodded before I replied "Yes."

"Well...would you like to share it with me?" Principal Hopper asked with a soft smile.

I gave him a deadpanned look and replied "Sorry, but it's something that I'm not comfortable to say. Besides, it's something that I wished not to talk about."

Not that you'll understand. You'll probably side with my parents and everyone else...

"I-I see and I understand..." He sighed before taking something out of his desk. "Well, he's your schedule for the day and I wish you a good day in school. Just...stay out of trouble, got it?"

"Yes." I answered.

"By the way, if you wished to add an elective class, what would it be? Music or art?" I thought for a while on that before coming up with something and it's quite an obvious choice for a guy like me.

"Both." I answered, much to his surprise.

"Oh? You wished to partake two elective classes?" He asked in surprise, which I nodded before I replied "Yeah. I'm a fan of music and art. It's...one of my talents."

"Well, I gotta say, you're quite a hardworking student." The principal commented with a smile. "Normally, students take one of these classes, but taking two must be tough. But overall, I'll accept it. You can start them by tomorrow. I just need to find some teachers that might accept ya into it, okay?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, this was a great talk Henry. I hope we get used to each other over the school year." He smirked while I glanced away in annoyance. I wasn't interested in getting to know anyone...I just want to be left alone from the world. The world doesn't need me...

"Yeah..." I nodded before taking my leave and heading out of the office to go as I began my new school life here. I've already taken the art and music classes and clubs back when I started out back in the seventh grade, and I always had high grades on those. I'm just good at them, I suppose. No big deal...

With that, the school bell rung, meaning that class were about to begin. I soon tightened up my hoodie and avoided eye contact, not eager to share my face to the people here. I'm not the type to make friends that much, they just...annoy you with crappy things like making you feel sorry, and always talk about annoying things like something you like or what you don't like, I'm not the type of person to ever enjoy that.

Soon, I began walking through the halls, passing by some people who apparently bumped into me, much to my annoyance.

"Out of my face! You're blocking my way." I said, pushing some of them through while I ignored their protest. I soon turned right and began looking around the place to look for my classroom number. Now where's Rm. 205? That's where Math is being held...

As I headed up to the next floor, I was bumped into some more people, who noticed me as I irritably commented "Leave me alone."

I soon noticed that less and less people weren't around the halls, meaning that most of them already made it to their classes. As soon passed some people while I pushed through them out of annoyance of their mumbling, I heard a sound that made stopped on my tracks.

"Please! Stop! Just let me be Dan!" Now what? I turned around to see a guy who looks like a jock with blonde hair messing around with a girl with straight smooth waist length auburn hair with rosy-tanned skin being harassed by the guy.

"Come on babe, I just wanna hang out with ya." The jock grinned. I think she said that his name was Dan. "I mean, you haven't been getting any of my calls."

"For obvious reasons." She replied in disgust. "Look Dan, just leave me alone. We're done, remember?"

"Come on Sam, stop avoiding me! What happened was an accident." He replied with a light chuckle. The girl known as Sam let out a huff and tried to leave until he grabbed her by the arm, causing her to struggle against his grip.

"D-Dan! Let go of me!" Sam begged.

"Come on Sam, just give me another chance!" Ugh, I can't stand it anymore. I would leave, but...he harassing the girl and isn't even caring on what he's doing to her. I narrowed my eyes a bit and shouted "Hey!"

"Huh?" The two students turned to me as I walked over to him and said "Leave her alone."

"What? Who do you think you are?" Dan asked with a smug look. "What? You think you some hotshot student who got the guts to talk to me like that?"

"I...said...leave...her...alone." I said, wanting to end this for good. "Got it? She said that she wants to be left alone, so leave."

"Like you can tell me what to do!" He scoffed before looking at me. "Well...you must be another nerd that comes here. Well this might be fun..."

"Look, just leave her alone. Is it so hard for an idiot like you to do that?" I asked before forming a small smirk and sarcastically commented "But who am I kidding? You're probably idiotic already. A monkey can practical beat you in a race."

"What you say?!" He grabbed me by the hoodie collar with a scowling look, letting go of the blonde hair chick in the process. "Do you know who you talking to nerd?!"

"Should I?" I asked, still keeping my sarcastic attitude up.

"I'm the captain of the Snogard Football team! You think you can talk to me like that? You got another thing coming." He smirked while I kept my firm look on him.

"Dan! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Sam begged with an angry look.

"You know..." He pulled me closer to my face with a smirk and said "I could beat your ass right here, right now."

He raised his fist in the air as I was ready to take the hit. Trust me, this isn't my first time that I gotten myself hurt like this. Before you know it, he dropped his fist and dropped me down on the ground with a scoffed.

"Nah...it's no use. If I were you, you better run away to your daddy." He snickered, causing me to look at him with slight surprised. "After all...you do love him, do ya daddy's little boy?"

I gave him a glare as he began laughing and taking his leave. That son of a bitch! So he was with the crowd as well, huh? Well we'll see about that the next time I see his ugly face again.

"Thank you so much." I looked over to my right to see the girl I've saved raising her hand to me. I blinked twice before grabbing it and getting back up with a heavy sigh. "You know, that was very brave of you to help me out. Normally, people would just run away from him due to his size."

"Really? Well I gotta say that he doesn't look like a giant to me." I rolled my eyes, amusing myself. She soon let out a chuckle and said "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Are you new here?"

"You can say something like that." I rubbed my head bashfully, glancing away from her pretty face. Wait, did I say pretty?

"Well I welcome you here in Snogard Falls High! I'm Samantha." She raised her hand at me while I glanced at it. I looked away from her and began walking away, much to her surprise. "Hey wait! What about you? You never told me your name!"

"...Henry Haddock." I answered.

"Okay, Henry...Haddock...I think I got it." She said with a bright smile. "Oh yeah, I never did thank you-"

"Don't." I said, much to her confusion. "I just thought it was right. Besides, I won't back down from him the next time I see him."

"Oh, don't take what Dan says." Samantha said with a worried look. "Sure he's a big bully, but if you just ignore him, you might get used to it...I hope."

"You seemed to know him pretty well." I stated, which made her slumped her head down a bit sadly.

"Yeah, you see...we used to date each other, but we broke up." She sighed before getting upset about it. "Besides, he gets all angry that we cut off our relationship for good, but it's his fault for just not always listening to me about what I say and forces me to listen to his boring talks about football and mocks others except for his team, like he's the king of this school."

"Yeah...I understand how that feels..." I sighed, glancing down on the floor sadly.

"Well..." She turned to me with a soft smile. "Still though, thank you for helping me back there. I hope we get to know each other more."

I scoffed at that before turning around and began heading off, much to her surprise.

"Hey!" She called, but I chose to ignore her. Get to know each other? Yeah right...that'll just keep dragging me more down to hell...

Soon, I managed to arrive to my first period class. A little late, but overall, I still made it. Now let's get this crap done with. I soon entered the room, seeing a bunch of students that I chose not to look as I walked over to my new math teacher, which she soon noticed.

"Hm? Yes, may I help you?" She asked before I showed her my schedule. She took it from my hands and looked over it, which made her smile softly. "Ah yes, you must be the new student of the semester, right?"

"...Yeah..." I replied, glancing away from her.

"Well it's an honor to meet you. If you want, you can go and introduce yourself to the others." She said, addressing the whole class. Ugh, do I really have to? I rather maybe skip class, go to the art studio, draw some sketches and maybe play guitar while I avoid these chumps.

"Ugh..." I sighed before turning to the class before I said "My name is Henry Haddock..."

The class gave me looks while some of them whispered to each other and snickered. Oh great, so it looks like the majority of this class doesn't like me. Fan-friggin-tastic...

"Hey, I got a question for ya?" One of the students raised their hands up with a smirk on her face. "Why the hell are ya wearing the hoodie? Scared?"

And if on cue, the whole class began laughing like he told a joke or something. Wow, that's...that's really nice to have the whole class think of me as the laughing stock. That's really comforting.

"Everyone, stop that!" The teacher scolded. "Learn some respect for your new classmate." She soon turned to me and pointed over to a seat at the back. "Why not you sit over at the back, Mr. Haddock?"

"Whatever..." I sighed before walking over to the back of the seat, ignoring everyone's stares'. None of these guys just don't get it. Everyone in this damn just don't get it...and neither do I. These people know nothing about me and yet they made me the laughingstock. I just don't get it with people.

Never had...never will. They're just a bunch of idiots anyway and it'll be a waste of time to even chat up on them. What I rather do is go somewhere and mind my own business...somewhere quiet and lonely...

"Alright class, let's get moving on onto what we've been discussing..." Before the teacher had anything to say, a door was immediately slammed open, revealing a familiar blonde-haired jock.

"Sup teach." He smirked cockily, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Mr. Jordan, you're late per usual." The teacher scolded.

"Pfft! Whatever, I'm okay with that. It's not that like I'm learning here in this dump." He scoffed with a grin on his face.

"And that earned you a week's detention." She said, making everyone laugh at him.

"What? I was just joking, that's all." He chuckled, not bothered by it before moving over to the front desk, but not before he caught sight of me. He narrowed his eyes towards me while I glanced away, not even going to bother with him. He started it when he started harassing that girl back in the hallways. So right now, I rather mind my own business...

"Alright class, we'll begin with today's assignment..." She walked over to her desk and began looking for something, only to find it missing. "Huh? That's weird...I could've sworn I put out new sheets on the table for class today..."

Leave it to a teacher to forget things when giving out a lesson, folks.

"Hmm...I guess maybe I might've forgotten about it. Hang on class, I can print out new worksheets, but I'm going to need volunteers to help out..." The teacher looked around us before eyeing at Dan. "Dan, go over to the print room and grab more worksheets for the class."

"Whatever teach." Dan shrugged before getting up from his seat and began walking out of the classroom.

"Hmm..." The teacher stared at him for a while, feeling unsure about that. As soon as he walked out of the door, she muttered "I can't trust him that one bit, so just in case, I'll put another student to keep an eye out for him."

She looked around the class before setting her sights on...

"Henry!" Me...great.

"Yes?" I asked with a sigh.

"I want you to go over and watch Mr. Jordan for me. Make sure he doesn't do anything funny, besides, it might be a good chance to explore the school a bit." The teacher said with a soft grin. I rolled my eyes before grabbing my bag and got up from my seat and headed out of the classroom in order to go after Dan.

Great, so I'm going with the great jock. What a fun way to start the day...

"Heh heh..." Huh? As soon as I was in the hallway, I saw Dan holding a bunch of papers in his hands, which he took out from underneath his shirt before ripping them to shreds and throwing on the ground. "Serves that teach right for giving me a week's detention. Good thing when she wasn't looking."

I narrowed my eyes towards the jock, angry that he would do something like that. He let out a chuckle before turning around before widening his eyes a bit upon seeing me.

"Oh...it's you." Dan scoffed before turning away from me. "You...didn't see anything just now, did ya?"

"Really? Not seeing you rip a bunch of math sheets from your back and littering them around the ground? Nope, no I haven't." I shook my head, giving him a blank stare. He went silent for a moment before turning back to me and started walking slowly towards me.

"Well, you sure got yourself a smart-ass attitude, huh?" He snickered as I backed away a little before he came close to my face with a smirk on his face. "Well...I got a little secret to tell you."

"And what would that be?" I questioned and that was something I would regret asking because before you know it, he grabbed me by the front collar and pulled me closer to his face with a scowling look.

"Smart-asses pisses me off." He stated.

"Really? I didn't know." I commented dryly, causing him to growl more.

"You really like doing that to me, huh? Well you're in for a treat for it now." He said smugly before raising his fist in the air and punching me in the gut, causing me to wheeze out before he dropped me on the ground while I fell on my knees and clutched hard against my stomach. That little piece of crap! "What's wrong? Can't fight back?"

"Look, I'm not going to fight you. Not here at least." I commented, glancing away as the pain wouldn't subside.

"I knew it, you're just a coward. Tch! I guess the new nerd here can't even fight back." I soon got up from the floor and decided to let it slide...for now before I began walking off. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get those new math sheets the teacher asked for us to get." I replied, not giving him full eye contact to each other.

"Hm. Whatever, you're just scared that you can't me. You coward." I stopped at my tracks before darkened my face as I asked "...What did you say?"

"Do I really need to spell it? Coward. C-O-W-A-R-D. Co-ward. That's what you are." Coward...I'm not a coward. He doesn't know who he's messing with.

"Oh…you bastard!" I exclaimed, pouncing him and pushing through the lockers. He was taken surprised by that before returning an angry and frustrated look before he began punching him very hard on the back, causing me to wince before I pushed him against the lockers again, breaking his guard before I raised up and punch him in the face. He winced in pain as a bruise was seen on his right cheek.

"Oh, you're so in for it you piece of crap!" He screamed before punching me in the eye, causing me to fall on my back. I rubbed it, and luckily, I didn't get a black eye, just a little bruise. Besides, I know myself around in a fight. I immediately as the two of us began beating the living crap out of each other. I gotten a few bruises on my face, but no worries, I'm fine. Besides, I faced worst and I also gave this guy some bruises as well. Soon, the school bell rung once more as everyone immediately came out of their classes before they witnessed the scene we created. Everyone rounded up and were surprised, shocked, and interested upon seeing the fight between us.

"What's wrong nerd? Can't take a bunch of hits?" He grinned cockily.

"I could say the same to you." I chuckled. "Besides, it's not everyday you gotta get yourself into trouble, well…not everyday for you, that is."

"Whatever, I'll be sure to take you down the trash once I'm done with ya." He growled, getting pissed by my comment. Before he get thrashed me, we heard someone clearing their throat with a loud 'A-HEM!' at us.

We turned around, only to see the principal giving us a stern look.

"Oh boy…" I muttered.

"Office…now." He addressed while the other students immediately looked at us, feeling scared and shocked that some boring average guy like me took on the captain of the football team.

Oh well, it doesn't matter. But it looks like I'm going to get the boot.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"I can't believe this!" Well, my ears nearly went deaf, so thanks dad. We were in the principal's office as we were sitting in front of the principal while my dad gave me a stern look. Apparently, the principal called him over to his job, during his interview, which is quite upsetting for him."I told you before Henry not to engage yourself in a fight! Now look at what happened!"

"Jeez, sorry…" I rolled my eyes, glancing away from his angry eyes.

"Mr. Haddock, please calm down." The principal assured. "While I understand what your son done was wrong, but you must remain calm."

My dad took a deep breath and sighed heavily before nodding as the principal continued "Now then, apparently your son fought against Daniels Jordan, captain of the Snogard Football team."

And cue dad glaring furiously at me while I decided not to look over him, just to play it safe.

"I spoken with him while your son was waiting outside my office and he tells me that he stolen a bunch of math sheets and ripped them to shreds while no one was looking." I widened my eyes in shock upon hearing that. "And apparently, he started the fight!"

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock. "Now hold on! That isn't true! He's the one that punched me in the gut! He started and he ripped those papers into shreds! He's just lying!"

"While I understand that, but we have no proof that he really did it." The principal stated.

"But there's also no evidence that I ripped those papers nor started the fight!" I retorted angrily. "I never done anything! I was defending myself from him!"

"No Henry, just stop." Dad stated, giving me an angry and stern look at me.

"But dad! He-"

"I don't wanna hear it right now, Henry. I told you not to get yourself in trouble and look what happens. You do fight!"

"Only because he started it!"

"No! Because you didn't want to listen to me!"

"Calm down you two!" Me and my dad stopped arguing before turning back to the principal, not wanting any of us to argue. "Now I understand you two are getting angry, but calm down. Listen Henry, I know you're saying that you want defend yourself, but we no way to prove that. Until further notice, I'm afraid I'm going to give you detention and a send-off to home for your behavior."

I scoffed at that and looked away, pissed off that none of them even believe in me. Not even the principal trusts me and he only just met me. I'm done…no one can trust me. Every way I go, everyone always fears or stays away from me. Well I'm done…

"I'm so sorry for interrupting you from your police work, Mr. Haddock." The principal apologized.

"It's alright Mr. Hopper." My dad nodded before glaring at me and said "Say you're sorry."

"…Sorry." I scoffed while my dad glared angrily before sighing heavily while the principal shook his head with a frown. Well looks like my first day in a new school became a disaster.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Soon after, I was driven back home by my dad, who didn't talk to me for the whole ride. We didn't make eye contact with each other for the whole ride back. As soon as we got back, we exited out of the car and headed back inside with me darkening my face as soon as I entered the house while my mom and grandma were cleaning around the living room.

"Oh, Henry. What are you-" I walked upstairs, not wanting to hear any of my mother's sympathy. They don't understand anything about me, they're off in their little old world to pay attention to me. I entered my room and slammed the door before locking it. I dropped my bag down and fell on the bed with a frustrated look on my face. This has to be the worst day ever, I get detention, get sent home with a furious father, and now it's going to be awkward just seeing each other.

Besides…I'm done with it. No one ever understands what I'm going through with life. They think that moving in with grandma right here in Snogard Falls is going to help me improve my attitude while they'll try to bond and get closer with me again. Well guess what? It didn't work! It failed! I'm sick with life…I…I just wanna be left alone for good….

* * *

 ** _Many Hours Later_**

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

H…Huh? I soon opened my eyes and saw through the window that it was getting dark. Looks like I overslept again. Time really does flies when you go to sleep, huh? But I'm sure you guys would've known that. Now who's knocking?

I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing to be my grandmother.

"Hey sweetie…I thought I came by to check up on you." Grandma smiled.

"You don't need to check up on me. I'm fine." I lied, not eager to share the day.

"You don't have to lie to me. Your father told me what happened, especially with the principal calling and telling me that you were in a fight with someone." I gave her an incredulous look before blankly stating "Wow, thanks for reminding me what happened earlier."

"Henry, no need for your sarcasm." See, she gets it. "Now listen, I understand what happened. Your mother is really worried."

"Was she planning to come up here to talk to me but you told her that you'll do it yourself?" I raised a brow, which made grandma chuckled.

"Sharp as ever, I see." Ugh, just get to the point already. "But anyway, I understand what happened was just an accident, but you must understand that your father was just a little upset."

"A little?" I questioned doubtfully. Yeah, he really was a 'little' upset, don't you think?

"Yes, that's it. He just worries you Henry. You really does care for you, you know." Grandma stated, causing me to glance down sadly. While that is true, but…we stopped interacting each other for a while now before we moved here. He's trying his best to interact and connect me to make up for the years he couldn't spend time with me, and look where did that lead him.

"Yeah…" I replied, nodding.

"But I know you wouldn't start that fight without a reason." I looked at my grandmother in surprised before she gave me a kiss on the forehead, causing me to blush in embarrassment. "And don't worry, I believe ya."

Well, that's nice to hear, at least.

"But that's not the only reason I came up here to talk to you about…" She took something out of her pockets, revealing to be a golden bracelet with the Haddock Family symbol on it. "I thought I could give it to you as a good luck charm."

"A…good luck charm?" I questioned.

"Why yes. Whenever your having doubts or thinking about your family, just look at it and you'll remember that your family isn't gone. No matter how far you are, we'll still be by your side." She smiled brightly, causing me to blink in surprise. She's…really giving me the family's heirloom…to someone like me?

"But…why?" I questioned.

"Because I know you're going to need it in order to help solve your little issue with your father." She smiled before putting the bracelet into my right arm. Once she was done, I looked at it for a while, seeing it shine a bit. Hmm, she must've cleaned it very well in order to get it shine good like this.

"Well, you should also head downstairs for dinner, Henry. Come along." She addressed me before heading back downstairs while I made a soft grin at her. It's nice to hear grandma taking my side, though my dad isn't gonna be very happy with me the moment he sees me.

* * *

And it seems like that I was right. We were sitting in the dinner table, eating some fried chicken with rice and beans that mom made for dinner. Me and dad kept our gazes at each other, not in the mood to talk to each other still while my brother, mom, and grandma noticed the discomfort and awkwardness we were giving to each other.

"So…" Mom spoke up with a bright grin, hoping to move away the awkwardness. "How was school Henry?"

Of course she would move on to me.

"Oh nothing, except getting detention, get sent home, as well as getting scolded by your own father." I said sarcastically, causing my dad to glare angrily at me.

"Eugene, please calm down." Grandma begged.

"As always, you really love saying your sarcastic remarks at us, huh?" Joey questioned, which I shrugged.

"W-well…I see." Mom sighed.

"Which I told him not to start a fight in the first place." Dad started, causing me to glare angrily at him. "You promised me to not to start a fight, but you didn't listen."

"Oh I have, and I was defending myself from him. Besides, he started it." I rolled my eyes. "And besides, between you and me, I think you're one to talk."

"This isn't a joke Henry!" Dad exclaimed, his fists banging on the table, causing it to shake a bit. "Ugh, why can't you ever listen to me?"

"I was put against him. Someone bothers me and tries to punch you in the gut, you just go for it." I replied before sarcastically commented "But you wouldn't know that."

"Henry, stop!" Mom begged while my brother and grandma decided to stay quiet as they wished not to be a part of this conversation.

"What does that suppose to mean?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"I meant when did you ever know about me? You barely know anything about me at all because you're always working with the police and never spend time, and when I realize that you'll never gonna interact with me or spend time with me, you finally stop overworking yourself and paid attention towards Joey more than him." I explained irritably, much to his frustration.

"I am trying to connect you and your brother. Sure I overwork myself and don't enough time spending with you boys, but after what happened back at our old home, I tried to lessen my work in order to get to know you better. It's not my fault you became all of…this!" He pointed all over to me, much to my anger.

I banged on the dining room table in fury before exclaiming "Well it's not my fault that I became this because none of you understand how I feel after what happened! Even today, you never back me up or even stood up for me. You just agreed to what happened! You don't know how I feel nor anything about me! You just go around and make up your mind at things because you never done them yourself!"

"Well maybe I would if I never had a son who acts like he's no better than you!" And with that, that was the final straw. That last part…hit me real hard and made me widened my eyes in shock, even Joey, mom, and grandma were shocked by this as well. I got over the shock and replaced it with anger before saying "Fine…be that way. I don't need you. I don't need any of you."

"Henry…" Mom called, getting up from her seat to try and comfort me, but I pushed her away as I said "Don't touch me. You're just gonna take his side anyway and make things worse. None of you understands me, no one in this world understands what hell I've been through back in our old life in our old home. If you guys don't want me, then fine. I'll done with my life. I'm sick of every time someone treats me like a doormat and don't try to understand my reasons."

"Henry! That's not true! Your father is just frustrated, remember?" Mom assured, but I scoffed at that statement.

"See, you really are taking his side." Mom widened her eyes in shock upon realizing what she said.

"W-what? No! I'm not taking his side! I'm taking no one's side!" Mom retorted.

"Oh please, like you care. You all never understood why because…" I stopped myself at that sentence, not eager to share it. Especially since that day, the day that made me change. What happened to him… "Never mind…I don't wanna say it. You're probably just gonna forget anyway." I scoffed before walking back upstairs and exclaimed "I hope you're happy that you lost the son you never admired." "

Henry, wait!" Dad called, but I ignored him.

"Wait Henry!" Joey called, trying to stop the argument. "Come on dude, don't act like this-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion." I cut him off as I continued "I would rather die than being here and besides, even if I die, you all would've just forget about me and move on just like you did before."

"You…don't really mean that, do you?" Joey asked in worried.

"…Yes! I do mean it! You all would've just move on like it's nothing if I die because they have you!" I scoffed before walking upstairs and slammed the door closed, locking it for good before I fell on the bed flat on my stomach, too frustrated to even go back down there. Especially after everything I've just said to them. I hate them…They just don't understand what I've been feeling since we got here and back home, especially what happened with….No, you all wouldn't understand what hell I've been there. No one does…I pushed people away because I didn't need their sympathy when I changed. I gave up on trying to make friends because no one would understand my pain…I just wished….there was someone who understood me. Someone who feels like nobody understands them at all…someone to call…a friend…

With that, I let out a tear down as it fell down on my golden bracelet. I looked over it and sighed sadly. Grandma gave it to me just because she trusts me with it and I…I don't know what to do anymore. After everything I just said, they can never forgive me…I think the best way to do is…is to never come back.

That's right...I'm running away for good. They don't need me...not anymore. What's the point of staying around? I rather find myself somewhere where I can alone...forever.

* * *

So...this is it, huh? After making the decision of running off, I grabbed my book bag, put in my sketch notebook, phone, charger, clothes, and grabbed some food while everyone was sleeping. I grabbed all the necessary items before heading over back to my room and made sure to locked the door, and use some items that came with my moving box and covered it with a blanket, just in case to fool my parents that it's me. With that, I walked over to the window and opened it as I put my foot out on the ledge, but not before I looked around the room with a sad look. This is it...there's no turning back. I don't wanna waste my time living this kind of life anymore...

With that, I held up my determination and climbed down from the window and it was a good thing there was a gutter next to my window as I slid down through it and managed to get to the ground. I was planning on heading out of my own, and find someplace to live, where I can go and become whatever I want with no one backing me down like a doormat. But one question...

Where can I even go? I don't have any money to buy a taxi cab nor a transport bus. Yeah...I kinda didn't think this through, did I?...Huh? Suddenly, I saw something shining as I looked around before noticing my bracelet was shining brightly, too brightly. Huh? I feel like...it's telling me something. Like, it wants me to go into that forest...well...I'll take my chances.

I began heading into the forest that was around the back of grandma's antique shop as entered into Snogard Forest. I've heard rumors that those who tried to enter this forest never returns. I don't believe in something like that. Anyway, as I walked through the forest, it felt like hours walking through here. Man, this feels kinda spooky just being here...

Huh? The bracelet keeps glowing repeatedly, just what's going on here exactly? I soon continued adventuring through the deep dark depths of the forest, seemingly coming across a big fence that had a warning sign on it. I climbed over it and managed to continue on my way through this dense forest. Just where exactly is this bracelet wanting me to go? I've seen stranger things...well not really, it's just saying you would probably hear from a movie, but I'm just saying is that...this bracelet is like telling me to go into this forest, but for what reason?

Sooner or later, I managed to walk into an area which caught me off-guard. Inside this area was the biggest tree I've ever seen. It was almost of a tower, and has nobody ever seen this before? This is quite awesome! I need to take out my sketch book and write over it.

"Whoa, that's gotta be the biggest tree I've ever seen." I commented before walking towards it to get a closer look before noticing something over in front of it. "What the hell is that?"

I walked over to it and looked through it, seeing darkness at the bottom down here. To suspect it more, I picked up a pebble and dropped it down here, and just five seconds, I heard a little sound. Hmm...it looks like a well, but what's one doing here in the middle of Snogard Forest? Soon, my bracelet began shining brightly and this time, it was just remaining shining brightly.

"Ah!" I gasped as I tried to cover my eyes by using my left hand. God, that flashing! Suddenly, my other arm began moving forcefully and started pulling me into the well. "W-what the hell?!"

What's going on?! I tried to force my arm back up, but it kept being pulled and before you know it, I fell down into the well and embraced for impact, but five seconds past, and nothing happened. I don't get it? Why haven't I hit the ground so soon? I slowly opened my eyes, and saw I was swirling around in some blue void, and it felt...mystical, beautiful, and yet...mysterious. Is this some sort of...dream? Soon, I noticed a bright shining as I saw a bright light coming towards me.

No, I was heading straight towards it!

"AhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly before being pulled into the bright light. Everything...is going...out...

* * *

...

...

...Huh? Am I feeling...grass? I slowly opened my eyes, hearing a hoot-hoot that only comes out of owls. What I noticed was something blurry right in front of me. I looked over and saw that it was a girl. A girl with messy unkempt black hair tied in a ponytail with a vivid purple beaded scrunchie. She was looking straight at me with a curious expression and I looked at her for a moment, feeling like I had the biggest headache I've ever had. But there was one question that came to my mind.

"Where...am...I?"

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 2 - This Is Berk!

_**Note: The following is a fan-based Fanfic. HTTYD is own by Dreamworks Animation. Please support the official release of HTTYD 3. Also, there's gonna be a little surprise because Henry is gonna get a dragon that you're all too familiar with during the course of the series.**_

Seriously, where the hell am I? I immediately got up, accidentally bumping into the girl's head.

"OW!" I winced, rubbing my ever-so aching forehead. Well that was embarrassing. I looked up to see the girl rubbing her head in ease off the pain as well. Soon after, I looked at her for a while and gawked at her outfit. She had this slender physique, along with pale skin, black eyes, the unkempt black hair tied in a ponytail with a vivid purple beaded scrunchie. She also has bags under her eyes. God damn, sounds like somebody didn't get any goodnight's sleep for who knows how long.

Her outfit consists of a white short sleeved woolen tunic shirt with brown leather wrapped around at the wrists of her arms. It seemed that she had a bright bluish red skirt, and black midcalf-length socks, and deep orange-brown woolly boots. Over her clothes was a grayish brown cloak, which also had a hoodie. She also wears a black skull-crusted necklace, along with large purple prayer beaded necklace.

"Umm...hello?" I called, causing her to widen her eyes in shock at me before immediately taking off. "Hey wait!"

Before you know it, I started chasing after her. What was she so afraid of? Is it...me? Oh please, like someone like me can be scary?...Unless it's Halloween. I began chasing after her through the dense-like forest until I found out that she was gone.

"Great...many people lose things like a phone or credit card, but I manage to lose a girl..." I sighed in irritation. Well that surely went great. Although, one question came to mind: Where the hell am I at? I know that I'm in a forest, but what part of the forest exactly? Snogard forest was always known for being the biggest forest in Oregon. Hmm, maybe I can call for help? Good thing that I still have my bag. I looked over it and began searching over it, only to realize that it wasn't there.

"Oh that's just great..." I sarcastically commented. My phone is gone, that's just frigging great. Actually, come to think of it, I had my phone the whole time before I...wait a minute! What if that girl took it?! That little-

GRR...

...What the hell was that? I looked around the forest, feeling the dread of fear shaking within my body. Okay, that was just probably your imagination, Henry. No big deal, but just in case...walk out of here while you still can. Hopefully, I can get out of this town no doubt. With that, I began walking out of the forest, with my hoodie up and my bag still on my back. Luckily while I went searching inside of it, the food and stuff are still there, only except for my phone. I swear, once I find that girl, I'm gonna be so pissed off of her for stealing my phone. Like seriously? Who even steals a phone?

GRRRRR!

Okay, still a part of your imagination Henry. Just walk out of here while you still can. I soon started to pick up the pace in order to keep myself alive. Oh god, I just hope that isn't a bear. Because if one came out of nowhere and attacked me, then I'm totally done for.

GRRRRRRRRR!

...And that's my cue to run away as fast as I could! I began running off, not even knowing where the hell am I even going! I gotta hurry before I get eaten alive! This is not how am I gonna die today! I soon continued to run as fast I could through the thick forest, and I didn't know how long I ran. Man, I think I gotta sit this one down. I soon came over to a big rock-looking cliff nearby as I leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh, hoping to catch my breath.

Okay Henry, let's recap on what you know so far. Got sent home from school for beating up a jock, getting into a heated argument with my family, and tried to run away from home, have this bracelet glowed strangely and making me go into the forest on my own free will, found a giant tree, along with a well that the bracelet forced me to fall into and...that's it. Hmm, things sure went so fast, didn't it?

I don't know how long I've been out, but judging by the stars in the sky obviously that it's still nighttime. So it looks like I haven't been knocked out that long. Anyway, it's best if I continued my way around here in order to get the hell out of here.

Before I could take my leave, I saw the ground getting darker. Oh great, now what? I turned around and looked up to see something on top of the cliff. Is that someone? Oh boy, that's a relief! I just hope maybe they can get my attention!

"Hey!" I called, causing the figure up there to look at me. However, I began to feel a bit worried about this as I slowly began realizing something. Since when did anyone, except maybe that girl, ever came this far in the forest? And also, the way that person is moving...is weird. It's like they're moving on all fours, which is ridiculous...unless...

Suddenly, my thoughts were cut-off as something came shooting down towards me.

"Whoa!" I yelled, jumping out of the way before it came shooting straight where I was last standing. I got up and gaze at the scene, seeing a burned up mark on the ground, causing my expression to turn pale. "W-what the?"

What the hell was that?! H-how on earth d-did that figure do that? Suddenly, I heard another rumbling sound as I look up to see the figure firing some sort of blue fiery ball towards me, causing me to move out of the way for safety. Okay, there is no way someone can do that! But I am definitely not standing around here like one of those jackasses who just stay behind and stare at creepy things like they're stupid or something!

I immediately began running off as another shot was fired straight towards me, causing me to move out of the way as I kept running more faster. What the hell is going on here?! I don't get it at all! I kept running and running and running till I saw an incoming cliff heading straight towards me. I immediately took a hard stop and nearly fell off the cliff.

"Oh boy..." I muttered before sighing in annoyance. "Oh great...this is so good for someone like me."

Suddenly, I heard a roar echoing through the pathway I just ran, causing me to widened my eyes in shock. Oh shit! There's nowhere else to go. I backed away a bit, not trying to fall down the cliff before gazing down at it, seeing the long fall. Oh man...this is bad. What am I gonna do? I can either fall down through this steep cliff, or just confront whatever is coming after. Which is great because either choice will lead me to my death.

ROOOOOOOAAAAAR!

Okay! Okay! I take choice one! Just get me out of here! I immediately jumped down the cliff and began falling down straight towards the ground.

"This was a bad idea! Bad idea! Bad idea!" I kept shouting before noticing my bracelet shining brightly as I was surrounded in a yellow-orb like shield as I started floated down safely towards the ground. Oh man, that's a relief. For a second there, I thought I was gonna fall to my death.

Suddenly, I took that back as another fiery blue ball came towards me and hit the shield, causing it to static and fade away while I was floating in mid-air.

"Oh...dammit..." I muttered before falling down and hitting the tree branches one by one and falling down on the ground with a hard THUMP! Oh...my back...

I slowly began getting up and stretched my back a little, hearing a cracking sound.

"Well...that's gonna leave a mark." I commented before looking over at my bracelet. It was emanating a strange bright light before I blacked out. So what was that all about? Making that weird golden bubble shield or whatever. Definitely weird...

Huh? Oh great, it's shining again. Where's the off button for this thing? Hmm...maybe it's telling me that there's somewhere it wants to lead me to? I began following around the place, seeing it glow faded lightly when I'm nowhere near the area around some trees, however, it started brightening up when I'm getting closer to a narrow-like pathway through the forest.

Huh...it's like a game of hot and cold. Weird.

Soon, I walked through the narrow path and headed straight past to the forest to see if I can be able to find a way out of this damn forest. Soon, I arrived to what seems like a similar area as where I found the well, but this place...it's giving me these creepy vibes. Why you ask? Oh I don't know, maybe because of the cold wind blowing to your face, the area seems more darker than the other parts of the forest I've been exploring, as well as the big trunk tree standing alone around this area. It looked almost hollow and what strike me weirdly yet curiously was that there was something stuck inside of it.

I slowly began walking over to the tree, and inspected it closely. Huh? Is this a...sword? Yep, I said it. It's a sword and it was stuck against this tree. Who the hell would leave a sword like this around here?

Huh? I noticed the bracelet brightly reacting to it, not blinking over and over like a radar. Hmm...well it wants me to do something. Does it...want me to pull it out? Well...I'm not sure about that, especially since I'm pulling out a frigging sword of a goddamn hollow tree!

Oh well...it won't stop that flashing unless I do it. So I got no choice...

Soon, I slowly placed my hand towards the sword's handle as the bracelet began shining more. I then began to pull it as it slowly began to pull out of the trunk of the giant tree. I managed to pull out a tree before stepping back a little, seeing now that the bracelet is down glowing like crazy. Well...that's a relief.

"Hmm..." I looked over at the sword and saw that it had this gold color on it, with a symbol of a winged monster on the blade. Hmm...it almost looks like a dragon. Plus, the guard of this sword makes it look like I'm touching a pair of horns from the devil and I can feel the leather from its hilt. Just...what is this thing anyway? I certainly can't keep it, that's what. Suddenly, the sword began glowing with the same kind of flashing bright light as the bracelet, causing me to closed my eyes. God, what the hell is going on here?!

Ten seconds later, the whole flashing began stopping as I finally decided to open my eyes and look over it. God, what the hell was that all about?

"...Who dares wake me from my sleep?"

...Huh? I looked around the place, seeing no one around. That's really weird, who the hell said that?

"Down here!" Huh? I looked back at the sword at my hand and narrowed my eyes a bit to get a closer look and before you know it, I saw something unbelievable.

"And who are you?" The sword...just talked to me. I can see a pair of eyes popping on where you see between the guard and sword of it and a small mouth.

"Whoa!" I gasped, dropping the sword on the ground with widened eyes. "A...talking sword?!"

"Fool! How dare you drop the great sword of Odin, Gram!" Huh? Odin? Gram? Suddenly, the sword immediately flipped itself back up and floated towards me, much to my shock. Okay, this is all a bad dream, right? No frigging way that's possible. "You should know your manners!"

"W-well excuse me for trying to pull out some sword out of a tree." I retorted. Why am I even having an argument with it?!

"I am not 'some sword', I am THE sword of Odin. My name is Gram!" The sword known as Gram introduced himself before examining me a bit, swirling around me.

"Uhh..." I blinked in surprise, feeling uncomfortable of him staring at me like this.

"So you are my new wielder after thousand of years being trapped inside of the tree of Barnstokkr? Well I must say that you looked like a squire!"

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed in anger. "What are you talking about?! New wielder?! What's with the crazy talk!?"

And how ironic that I said that.

"Besides, what with the raggy clothes? A mere peasant can look more better than yourself." Gram stated, adding more fury to me. That son of a bitch!

"What?!" I yelled.

"Although...I guess you'll have to do. I have no choice anyway." He scoffed before returning himself into my grip, much to my shock. "You managed to pull me out of my prison, and I am grateful to be in use again!"

"N-now hold on a moment!" I exclaimed, feeling so confused right now. "What's going on?! What the hell is a 'Gram'? I have never even heard of you before!"

"I say? You never heard of me?" He asked incredulously, which I nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"You have never heard of the Greek god, Odin?"

"No."

"Nor my previous wielders, Sigmund and his son, Sigurd?"

"Not at all."

"...I see. Then allow me to tell the tale." Oh god... "Thousand of years ago, I was forged by Odin as I was a great and might sword. I was once sealed into this very tree by Odin himself in hopes of one day, I would have a mighty wielder."

"Wait, this Odin guy thrust you inside of this tree?" I questioned.

"Indeed. He says that 'The man to pull out this sword from the trunk shall receive it from me as a gift and he will find out for himself that he never bore in hand a better sword than this'. Many have tried to pull me out of the tree, but fail. Then one mighty man who became my first wielder, Sigmund, pulled me out and became my faithful companion until one day, I was broken into two pieces of my blade, but luckily, I was reforged and given as a gift to Sigmund's son, Sigurd."

"Okay?" I raised a brow.

"Together, we managed to defeat the evil dragon, Fafnir." Gram smirked a bit before getting into a serious manner. "But unfortunately...when he grew older, I was thrust back into this tree and I went to sleep for thousands of years, until now..." He looked at me with a soft smile. "You have become the newest wielder of me, Gram."

"W-what?! Okay, this has to be some sort of mistake!" I exclaimed before showing him my bracelet. "Look, it was just this stupid bracelet my grandma gave to me hours ago! It kept shining too much and it made me take you out of that tree!"

Gram examined my bracelet for a while before letting out a small gasp. "I say, you have thee bracelet of the Haddock Family Clan. Where did though get it?"

"W-well…"

ROOOOOAAAAAR!

Oh shit! Not that again! I gotta get the hell out of here! "What in Thor's name was that?" Gram questioned.

"Don't know, but I do not wanna find out!" I exclaimed before running out of this area, going around the giant tree and headed into the forest, running away from that crazy sound.

"Why are you running?! A true warrior never retreats!" Gram stated sternly.

"Well sorry to say that I never wielded a talking sword before as well, so sue me!" I argued as we passed through some trees, and kept running off. I put Gram behind my back, just between my bag, just to be safe. Besides, fighting something you've never seen before?! What kind of retarded idiot would do such a thing? I kept running through the thick forest, not even caring where I'm going as long as I kept running until…

"Watch out!" Huh? I immediately looked at where I was going and got hit by an incoming tree branch.

"OW!" I winced before tripping over and began falling down a mountain trail, getting hit every fall I took. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

Before you know it, I landed on the ground very hard, probably gotten myself a few bruises as well with it. God damn it…

"Squire! Are you alright?!" I soon got up from the floor and panted heavily, seeing some bruises I gave myself from that fall.

"Y-yeah…I think so…" I sighed, holding my right arm in pain. Wait, what did he call me? "Wait, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright, squire?" He asked, much to my irritation.

"It's not 'squire', it's Henry." I scoffed, correcting him.

"Hmph! Well you are quite a novice when you wield a sword." Gram stated sternly. "A warrior would never back down from a fight! And you should know that! Until then, you'll be known as a squire, squire!"

Unbelievable! First I get attack by whatever that was, I fall down and gotten myself hurt twice, and now I'm stuck with annoying talking sword. Yep, my day couldn't have gone better….

"Anyway!" Oh good god, here he comes again. "The wisest thing to do is to go and find shelter."

"You don't think I know that?! I'm trying to get out of this damn forest!" I exclaimed before taking a breather. "Look, let's just find the exit out of this place. If only I had my phone…"

"A phone? What is a 'phone'?" He asked.

"I'll answer that later. Right now, I need to get out of here." I replied before walking, only to wince in pain. Oh good god, I think I sprained my leg from when I fell and roll down this mountain trail. Ugh, this is just going to be an exciting way on surviving out of this forest, isn't it? Soon, I began walking slowly due to my sprained leg and tried my best not to sprain it. Dammit…If I don't make it out of this damn place, then I'm done for…

Soon, I began walling all over the place and tried to find my way out of here, hopefully that it doesn't end up in a disaster…Wait, what am I saying? I am in a complete disaster. I ran away from home, gotten my phone stolen, and worse of all, I'm lost in the middle of frigging nowhere! Now I'm doomed…

Huh? Suddenly, I felt another glow from my bracelet. Now what? "I say…the Bracelet of Haddock…it's glowing." Bracelet of…Haddock? "It's trying to lead us out of this forest."

"I…I see." I nodded before walking through the forest in hopes of finding a way out of here. I began playing hot and cold once again with this damn bracelet. Like seriously, couldn't it maybe tell us where to go instead of making me do this? This is just stupid in my opinion. Soon, I managed to find it by going through some shrubs and bushes. I was getting really tired, probably because how I fell off and tripped like two times. I just hope this…bracelet can get me home, and even so, how would my family take it when I tell them how I find a talking sword whose say that he's the Greek sword of Odin, Gram? No…they wouldn't believe me. They would think that I've gone crazy…besides, not after everything I said to them…

Ugh, why should I care? It's their fault why they can't understand nor believe me why I gotten myself into that fight as well as getting into that fight that got suspended from my last school. Besides, when my parents decided to move out towards Snogard Falls to get a good and better life there, they got me out of that school. It's not that I don't care about it, it's just that….never mind, why am I even bothering with you all? You all just don't get what happened…and nobody will….No...body...will...

Ugh, what's going on with me? Why am I so...sleepy? Oh crap, I haven't gone to sleep at all...dammit! Soon, I saw some some an open field out out of the forest, much to my relief as I made a relieved soft smile as I began walking a bit faster towards it.

"I say squire, you need to stop going a bit faster. You need some rest." Gram said, sensing my pacing.

"Screw you!" I exclaimed before racing over to the scene, seeing the open field and out of that damn forest. Oh boy, I thought for sure that I wouldn't see the light of day, which is ironic since it stills nighttime. I looked around with a grin before noticing a town over by. I could see some light over by a distance. "Ahh, there it is! Home sweet home!"

"Ah, time sure flies." Gram commented. "Although, I've been meaning to ask...what is with...the weird outfit you are wearing?"

"Weird outfit?" I questioned before looking over myself, seeing that I was still wearing my original attire. "It's not that weird! This is how I dress! Look, I don't need your opinion, I'm just gonna go over there and get help! Right now, I just...wanna go somewhere far off. I'm probably on the other side of town."

"The other side of town? So that means this isn't your home?" Gram questioned.

"Well, I've moved here, but that doesn't matter right...now. Look, just...shut up so that we can go." I said, already getting irritated by how he talks.

"I say squire! Stop with your reckless attitude!" Says you! Soon, I began to head over to the direction of the town until I began to feel more tired and sleepy due to everything I've been through inside of that forest. My leg is sprayed, I'm getting tired and there's nothing left...

H-huh? I saw the town in a distance and I grew happy but extremely tired as well, as well as having these damn bruises giving me so much pain that it wants to shut my body down. Just...hang on...tight...

I kept running over there as fast as my legs could, despite getting a sprained leg that I have to add more pain to it.

"Stop it squire! You're only going to hurt yourself more if you keep doing that!" Gram stated in corner.

"I don't need your concern, I'll be fine." I assured with a light scoff before feeling more pain as I fell down on the ground since my right leg gave up on me. D-Dammit...I looked over at the town...but I became confused upon seeing it...strange, it almost looked like...a village...

"Ugh!…dammit…" I winced before letting the darkness embraced me. Well, this is clearly all my fault. Maybe I should've just took a breather and did something to my leg.

Which would be pointless for someone like me due to not going to medical school. Now look at me, covered with bruises, and I've passed out. Can this day get any worse?...

* * *

 ** _? P.O.V._**

Ooh boy, another day passed right here on Berk. Nothing much from forging too many swords and axes for the other vikings. Ugh, I've spent so much time on making so many weapons that it's past my bed time, but it's almost morning. Time really flies when your forging weapons, but I guess you wouldn't know that since well...you aren't that kind of blacksmith like me. It's not a boastful statement, just something from experience.

"H...elp..." Huh? What the? Who said that? I looked around before noticing through the bushes just nearby a house. I walked slowly towards it with a worried but determined look. Hopefully, it's not one of them. However, once I looked through the bushes, I gasped upon seeing a stranger in some weird clothing and a golden sword around his bag was unconscious, covered in some scratches, as well as barely breathing.

"Help...me..." He muttered. Oh man, this is bad! I could take him to Gothi, but it's already late at night! O-oh! This is just great! Looks like I got no choice, but take him with me for the ride! With that, I decided to picked him up and head back home with him. Hopefully my dad would understand why is there a stranger that nobody has ever seen living in our home, which is gonna be great.

As soon as I tried picking him up, I began to struggle to carry him on my back, much to my irritation. Fantastic...just what I need. You know, if I wasn't so scrawny and had muscles, I could've easily carried him on my back, but this looks like this is going to be a challenge, eh? Oh well...there's one thing I could try.

I began pulling him by the arms and began dragging his almost lifeless body back home. Luckily, a few vikings always come out at night, so I should be able to surpass them and besides, it's not like they care about anything I do around. Hm? What do I mean? Let's just say...I'm more like the village's outcast, but I don't mind it. You get used it after being ridicule by every viking in Berk, even by your own father for being so puny. Whatever, I'm gonna prove it to them one day. Heck, I'm already trying to save someone's life right now!

...Huh? I noticed the golden sword he had, much to my curiosity. You know, in all my life in blacksmithing, I don't think I've ever seen a sword that shiny as that. Maybe he won't mind if I examine it. He is unconscious at the moment, after all.

Sooner or later, I finally managed to get him back to my home, and much to my relief, dad wasn't here as well. It was quite good to hear at least since he wouldn't bothered to even hear me out since our conversations are always one-sided.

Yep, that's my dad alright. Vote for him as 'father of the year' everybody.

"Okay...let's get you somewhere to rest up for the night." I managed to pick him up around his arms, dragging his legs on the ground before moving upstairs to my room and allowing him to rest up on my bed. Well it wouldn't be much of a problem, I'll just rest up on the ground. After all, the bed is made of wood after all. Not the most comfortable place to sleep at, but you get it. Although...

I looked over at his golden sword as I took it off his back, along with his bag as I settled his travel pack next to his bed before getting a good look of the sword, holding it with two of my hands. Hmm...the craftsmanship of this is pretty unique, whoever made it is pretty impressive. In fact, I think maybe he surpasses me and Gobber. Hmm...although, the blade looks like it hasn't been cleaned out for months, possibly years. Seems like this guy never gotten it a good wax out of it. Hmm...maybe as a favor, I can help repay it by fixing his sword up.

"Ugh..." Huh? I looked over to my left to see the boy slowly moving around. Oh boy, it's a good thing that he's still alive. Now then, about those bandages...I'm probably gonna need a medical kit. Wait, what am I saying? I need a medic kit for his injuries, especially that big bruise on his right leg. It looks pretty bad up. I better find it and fast.

* * *

 ** _Henry's P.O.V._**

...

…

…

...W-what?….What the hell? I slowly began to wake up from the darkness, finding myself in a wooden room that nearly has the looks of a cabin. How…did I end up here exactly? I looked around before stretching my back and letting out a yawn before I felt my back cracking a bit.

"Ah!" I choked. What the heck?! I looked at where the bed I was at before seeing it being made entirely made by wood. What the hell kind of bed is this?! More importantly, where the hell am I?!

"Huh?" And who said that? I looked over to see a boy. A boy with auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks. He has a long sleeve, light-green tunic and a dark brown fur vest, which was the same for his boots. I didn't mind the clothing, but that face of his! W-why...why that face...

"Oh hey, you're finally awake. Well that's a relief." He sighed in relief. "It's good to see ya awake. You had me worried there for a second. When I found you around the back of the village, I thought you needed some help judging by your bruises."

I continued to look at him with a surprised look, not bothering to hear any word at him. I-I don't get it...why...does he...

"I was planning on telling my dad to let you know what happened, but unfortunately, he's not here at the moment." He sighed before commenting "Which is great since he's off busy with his duties and not bothering to check up with his own son."

W-was...was that sarcasm he just pulled?! But...that's my thing! This guy just made a sarcastic remark like I do sometimes...no, most of the time!

"Oh well, it doesn't matter really." He shrugged before noticing me not responding at all. "Hey...you okay?"

"H-huh?" I blinked a few times before rubbing my head bashfully with a nervous chuckle. "Y-yeah! Totally! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay?" He raised a brow at me, confused by my attitude. "So...how you feeling?"

"Good." I nodded before getting back up and wince a bit before looking at my leg as I folded up my right leg and saw that it was bandaged up. "Huh...did you do this?"

"Yeah, I noticed it when I went and helped ya out. It's kinda ironic for someone like me to save you, you know." He stated, much to my confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Well I mean, it's quite obvious really. I'm a Hiccup, which is also ironic since it's literally my name." Hiccup? That's his name? I've heard of stranger names, but that's one quite between usual and unusual. Noticing my confused look, he became a bit surprised that I don't know that. "Wait, so you don't know what a Hiccup is?"

"Should I?" I raised a brow.

He let out a sigh and answered "Well you see, a Hiccup is someone who is weak, scrawny, and...well you pretty much get the gist of it."

"But...you managed to save me, right?" I asked. "If you were able to carry me, then you're quite strong to me."

"W-well thanks..." He smirked at the compliment. "Although, you wear the weirdest clothing I've ever seen."

"Oh for god's sake, seriously?!" I exclaimed in irritation. "Stop judging by how I look, alright?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, okay! No need to get angry." Hiccup said, raising his hands in surrender. "Sorry about that..."

"Whatever..." I scoffed, glancing away from him before examining the place. "So this is your house?"

"Yep, pretty much." He nodded. "So who are you by the way? I'm sorry if I never caught your name."

"It's Henry." I answered.

"Henry..." He muttered, placing his finger on his chin in thought. "You know, it doesn't like any of the names I've heard of. It's kinda a weird name."

"Wow, how ironic." I rolled my eyes in a sarcastic way. "Nobody can say the same about your name, 'Hiccup'."

He looked at me for a while before chuckling, much to my confusion. "What?"

"O-oh nothing! It's just that...this is the first time I'm meeting someone who seems to get it." He replied with a smile. "Seems like you got a hand on being sarcastic, eh?"

"Meh, it's one of my traits." I shrugged.

"Yeah, same here." Yeah, same for you. "You know, you never told me about your sword."

"Sword?" I asked before remembering that talking sword! What was his name...Gram or something? "Oh, you mean that golden sword?"

"Yeah. You know, I'm quite impress with the way it looks." He commented before pointing over to my right to see the sword resting against the wall. "Although, can't say for the blade, of course."

"Huh, didn't noticed that." I said, walking over by it. "Well, it does need a shine."

"Yeah..." He nodded. "So anyway...I was meaning to ask you some more questions."

"Really?" I asked, not feeling intrigued about this. "Look, I've been knocked unconscious and gotten these bruises. I appreciate you helping me, but I'm not in the mood for asking questions."

"D-don't worry, it's nothing much. Just a few questions, that's all." He assured with a soft grin. I looked at him for a while and let out a heavy sigh before saying "Fine...only if you answer my questions as well."

"Your questions?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes. I just want some answers of my own." I nodded.

"Well alright." Hiccup nodded. Hmm...you know, now that I think more about his name, it sounds almost...familiar...

"Well, you first." Me and Hiccup said in unison. "What?"

"Umm...you first." I said, which he nodded with a smile.

"Thanks...so where did you come from? I have never seen you here in Berk." Hiccup questioned.

"Huh? Berk? Don't you mean Snogard Falls, Oregon?" I asked, and judging from his confused expression, he doesn't know it. Besides, I am wanting to ask how he dresses like that. He almost looks like a peddler from some movie I've seen. "S-Seriously? Not ever?!"

"No, sounds like to me you're quite lost, aren't you?" Hiccup guessed.

"Wow...what gave it away?" I questioned sarcastically.

Hiccup chuckled with a soft grin and said "Okay, easy on the sarcasm."

"Sorry, it's quite a habit. My dad always get mad at me when I do that." I smiled before frowning in remembering my conversation with him. I just wanted to be alone...and as always, I pushed him and the rest of my family away...just like everyone once two years back.

"Jeez, you think? I get him mad at me most of the time." He rolled his eyes with a smile. "So anyway, I've never heard of that place before. It's that where you from?"

"Yeah..." I nodded before began thinking about it. I don't understand, how did I...Oh! The well! That must be it! If I find that well, it might be the only way to get me back home! Although...do I really want to go back home to my family? No...I just wanna get back to where I came from, not with them...

"Something wrong?" Hiccup asked in worried, causing me to glance at him before I tightened my hoodie and said "Uhh...nothing."

"Okay." Hiccup nodded. "So is there anything else you wanna say?"

"Well...just one question. What in the world is Berk?" I asked in confusion.

"The island that we're one." Hiccup replied, but noticed me blinking in confusion. "You really don't know where you are, huh?"

"No, not at all. I'm...just lost." I said, feeling unsure about this. Just what the hell is Berk?

"Well I can happily ask that." Hiccup smiled before clearing his throat and began explaining about the place.

"This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death." Well, that went pretty dark. "It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."

Meridian...of misery? Meridian...

"My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new." Huh? Every building is new? What? Do these people like redecorating their houses or something? "We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests."

"Pests?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

"You see..." Hiccup rubbed his head bashfully with a nervous chuckle. "Most places like where you come from have mice or mosquitoes. We have..."

ROAAAAAAR!

"W-what the?!" I exclaimed as Hiccup sighed before running downstairs. Where the hell is he going?!

"Squire!" Huh? I looked over to see Gram opening his eyes and talking to me.

"Oh, look who decided to talk." I sarcastically commented.

"I am sorry if I couldn't do anything to help you." Gram apologized. "I wanted to help you squire, but not until that young boy saved you."

"Whatever...I just hope that I can somehow figured out what the hell that roar was." I sighed before walking over and picking up Gram. "Although, I'm gonna need a new place to put you."

"Do not fear. Surely the young boy can create a sheath for me. For now, just hold onto me." Gram said, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say..." I sighed before we walked back downstairs to find Hiccup about to open the door. "Say Hiccup, what was it you were going to say? You had what?"

"Well, you see, we have..." The moment he opened the doors, I saw a giant monster chasing a bunch of sheeps before it blasted its fire towards us, causing Hiccup to shut the door immediately. I widened my eyes in shock and froze at what I just witnessed.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.

"Dragons..." He breathed out before immediately opening the door and headed out.

"Hey wait!" I called, chasing after him. I looked around in shock, seeing countless dragons invading the little village we were in. They were shooting fire everywhere into the houses while I say buffed people wearing helmets and the same strange clothing as Hiccup's. Okay, can somebody please tell me what the hell's happening?! They're frigging dragons here! Frigging dragons!

"Most people would leave!" Hiccup stated as I was running next to him while we avoided getting hit from others. "Not us. We're Viking. We have, stubbornness issues."

"Vikings?!" I shouted out before noticing a man jumping onto a dragon and began beating it senselessly with a hammer. Oh my god, this can't be all real, right?!

"Yep, and I'm one of them. Just to let you know again, my name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst!" Hiccup stated before we duck from some 'vikings' carrying a thick wooden pole in their arms. "Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."

"Can't say I argue with that." I commented dryly before I accidentally tripped and fell on top of Hiccup, and before any of us could get back up, a Viking fell top of us and let out a loud yell.

"ARGGGHHHHH! Morning!" He greeted with a toothy grin before getting up and heading into the battle with the other dragons. Oh god, I swear that scream nearly caused me to go death there.

"Sorry bout that." I apologized to Hiccup before helping him up.

"No big deal, I'm used to getting people falling on top of me." Hiccup rolled his eyes, causing me to shake my head at him. Well he sure knows how to stay sarcastic in a situation like this. Well, I would've probably done the same.

"Whatever." I replied before we began running onto the board-like stairs and passed through some Vikings.

"Oh and meet the neighbors, Hoark the Haggard…" Hiccup pointed over to a nearby Viking running down pass us with a glare.

"What are you doing here?!" Well that was rude.

"…Burnthair The Broad…" Hiccup pointed to another Viking, who gave us another glare.

"Get inside!" He stated.

"Phelga the Fierce!" Hiccup pointed over to a female viking, who noticed us run by.

"Get back inside!" She yelled. Jeez, what's up with the attitudes? That doesn't sound like they were concern for him, more like they were just giving him attitude problems. What's up with that?

"And Ack…" Hiccup and I looked over to a fellow Viking, just picking his ear.

"Just Ack?" I asked with half-lid eyes.

"Yep, just Ack." Hiccup shrugged before we moved on. Seriously, those have got to be the weirdest names I've ever heard before.

As me and Hiccup kept running through the crowd, we were immediately grabbed by the collars of our shirts before I noticed a ring of fire being shot from where we were about to run off to. Holy crap, that was a close-call. Although, who the hell's holding onto me?

"Hiccup?!" Ah! The ears again! I looked over and became shocked to see what's possibly the biggest Viking out of all of them that I've seen around here for like, five minutes. "What is he doing out aga–?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

He threw him off to the ground, but luckily, he managed to land on two of his feet before this guy was about to throw me as well until he soon looked over my appearance.

"What the?! Who are you?!" He asked irritably, narrowing his eyes at me.

"W-well…" Wait…that face he's making. It's exactly like-

Never mind! I'll deal with you later!" He exclaimed before dropping on the floor.

"Jerk…" I muttered, getting back up and dusting myself off. He may have noticed that me and Hiccup were in danger, but it sounded like he was accusing him, even me. I mean, sure he looked at me suspiciously and just threw me off like that without me telling my name. Well, it's understandable why do to seeing these dragons just firing out on us like that.

I turned to Hiccup and asked "Hey Hiccup, who…is that?"

"That's Stoick The Vast." Hiccup answered as we looked over at the big guy who was known as Stoick, who was looking at the sky filled with dragons. "Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of it's shoulders. Do I believe it?"

Stoick grabbed a wooden cart and hurls it into the air, knocking a dragon out of the sky while I gawked at that. No…fucking….way. Okay, I'm literally dreaming because there was no way in hell did a guy that strong could possibly thrown that! Not even my dad!

"Yes I do." I gave Hiccup a deadpanned look and said "Really? Well I don't."

"Whatever you say." Hiccup smirked before we ran off and headed as fast as our feet could take us. Thank god that my leg was treated, otherwise this would've been a lot harder to get over with. I saw two giant torch-like stands being raised and lit while the dragons swarm around them. Oh god, please just tell me this is all a dream and everything I've seen was nothing more than just an illusion. Soon, the both of us ran into some shop were I saw two vikings, one big and the other…well he looked like the same height, only except he was younger than the other.

The big one was quite large, muscular, and bald Viking with a long, braided blond mustache. He wears a tunic made of fur and a helmet with yak horns. He also seemed to have a….uhh, lost his left arm. That's quite a shocker. That kind of stuff you would see in real life and also fiction, but seeing this is quite shocking to me.

The second looked kinda similar to him, large with the same height as the first, was muscular with beefy arms, but the major difference was that he didn't lose a limb and had ruffled and messy blonde hair with a bang over at his right eyebrow. He had faded blue eyes, wore similar clothes to the first viking, wearing a dark brown tunic made of fur with a light brown vest that seems similar to Hiccup's, only larger due to his muscles, and a small size helmet that has yak horns as well with light brown pants that seemed to be made out of silk. He also got barely noticeable blonde hair on his chin.

"Yo Hics! Back for an encoure?" The second viking chuckled with a grin.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." The first viking laughed before noticing me as well. "Oh! Who's the scrawny kid? A friend of yours?"

"Something like that." Hiccup answered before taking off his vest and wrapping an apron on.

"Oh, nice to meet ya!" The buff teenage viking greeted, walking over and patting me on the back very hard.

"AH! Hey!" I yelled, giving him an irritated glare.

"What? That's how we vikings greet each other." He stated, causing me to give him an incredulous look before turning to Hiccup, who was getting some stuff of a desk before noticing me and replied "It's true. Trust me, you get used to it."

"Hmm...you sure look new. I don't think we've met. Names Jobber." He grinned while I sighed and blew my hair a bit.

"Yeah...nice to meet you..." I greeted back before walking over to Hiccup while Jobber headed back with the blonde mustached man working on some weapons.

"Jeez, your friend sure isn't that enthusiastic, eh?" The blonde mustached viking stated with a grin. Friend? Please? I'm no one's friend...

"Yeah, we were sure enough you've been carried by some of those rogue dragons." Jobber chuckled.

"Oh us? Nah, come on! I'm waaaaay too muscle for their taste." Hiccup laughed while carrying a block over to the shelf filled with weapons. I just remained in the background, listening in to their conversation. "They wouldn't know what to do with all..." He formed a pose that a bodybuilder would've done, but seeing a skinny guy like him do that, this...this was embarrassing...but hilarious at the same time. "...This!"

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" The blonde mustached viking laughed while changing his...hooks? Well...that's unusual.

"Nah, we need strong beefy yaks like us!" Jobber laughed while I began chuckling at them. Whoa, where did that come from exactly?

Hiccup went over and opened up the windows, getting a handful of weapons dropped down in the front desk by some Vikings. Hiccup immediately grabbed them and headed over to a pit filled with hot coals. I walked over to him and asked "Wait, what the hell am I gonna do?"

"Well, you can help out. I see why not, right you guys?" Hiccup asked the two vikings, who nodded at that idea.

"I see why not! What's your name by the way laddy?" The blonde mustached viking asked me.

"...Henry." I replied with a sigh.

"Alright...Henry. Get to it! Help Hiccup with making the weapons good!" The blonde-mustached viking demanded.

"It's quite easy once you get used to it." Jobber smirked, which I rolled my eyes and laid Gram down against the wall while I put on an apron like Hiccup did and went over to help him out.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Nope, not at all." I sighed before muttering "I didn't want to help out anyway..."

"What?" Hiccup looked at me with a confused look, didn't hear what I said.

"Nothing." I replied before gazing at the two blonde hair vikings mashing two swords with their hammers. "So what's the deal with them?"

"Oh them?" Hiccup glances at the two. "Well the meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber and the second meat-head with determination and enthusiasm, but sometimes forget things he has is his son, Jobber. I've been best friends with Jobber when I was little, as well as being Gobber's apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler."

"Like...how 'littler'?" I questioned.

"Like say...five or six." Hiccup shrugged nonchalant while I looked at him with shocked. You mean to tell this guy worked here since he was five or six?! And his parents was okay with this?!

CRASH! BLAM!

"Oh boy! Those savvy beasts blew up another home!" Jobber commented as me and Hiccup went over and looked over from the window to see another house getting blown up to pieces.

"See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses." Hiccup smirked while I looked at this all in shock. I-is this for real? Where exactly am I? Am I...even in my world anymore?

"FIRE!" One of the vikings yelled before we saw a carriage being carried by eight teens.

"Alright, let's go!" The teens immediately grabbed tons of buckets filled with water as we watched them try to take out the fire.

"Oh, and that's Fishlegs." Hiccup pointed over to a big blonde husky kid with a small helmet with tiny metal wings on them as well as wearing a brown furry outfit. "Snotlout." Next was a boy with a helmet that had spiral sheep horns, his tunic tucked in his pants with open-stitching and a black vest over it, dark gray bracers on his arms, and matching fur boots. "The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." The next two were a pair of twins that were arguing against holding a bucket. Seriously? Couldn't they just get more buckets instead of a single one?

Anyway, the first one was a guy with light blond hair who wears a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip. Around his waist, there's a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also wears light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth armband that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. There was a necklace around his neck that looks like a large claw or a tooth and had tan skin with dark blue eyes.

The second one that I almost mistaken for a man, but it looks like a girl. The tomboyish type I see. She almost looked like her brother, but the different was that she wears a light brown, animal skin-like mini vest and a dark blue tunic that goes a little over her hip and ends in tatters. She wears a grayish-brown mini-skirt that also ends in tatters. Around her waist, she wears a metal-leather belt with an unidentified metal crest in the middle of it. Ruffnut wears dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots. On her arms, she wears a long dark-gray cloth brace that starts at her elbows and stops at the wrist. Her helmet has four horns like her brother, only except they were more longer and slender.

"Oh, that's one of my friends, Dusty." He pointed to a petite fair skinned girl that nearly made me think that she was a little kid, but instead, a teen. She had fair skin and light apple green eyes. She has long auburn hair that reaches past her shoulders. In front, half of her hair is tied under her chin with a small green leather scrunchie, wrapped in like a bow. Around the back was her hair strapped in a braided ponytail that reaches her back. She wears a short brown furry boots with yellow leggings that reaches up to her knees, and wears a light brown skirt with two black stripes around its hem, and had a green beige plaid capelet with green fringes that reaches to her arms, but I can see that she had a shirt and a small size helmet on her head. I can see her wearing a long sleeve green tunic that reaches to her wrists with a gray leather hair clip with a pink heart shaped ornament attached to it is clipped on the left side of her bangs.

"My other friend, Runa." The next was another girl with a young woman of average height, having light skin, light azure eyes, short blonde dirty hair with the tips of bright red hair that reaches to the edge of hair. Her hair looked pretty smooth and was put into a curled braided ponytail and swept leftward with a dark blue little bow holding it up . She had a sleeveless tunic shirt with varying shades of faded yellow with a skimpy V-neck on it, as well as tan cloth braces on her arms. She had blue leggings that reaches all on the way to her reddish-blue skirt and with her dark long blue furry boots that reaches to her skirt. She had a big brown silk belt around her waist and two big braces wrapped around her left arm.

"and Satsuki..." I turned to the next girl, which took me by surprise. She had a fair skin tone, golden yellow eyes, and long cobalt blue hair that possibly reach to her legs, but there were made into two straight braided pigtails on the back on her head, which was covered with black straps on each side of her pigtails to keep them tight. But that wasn't what caught me off-guard, but the way...she was wearing. She looked like a clown! It was consist of a one-piece symmetrical costume, colored dark red on the right side and dark green on the left side, with white ruffled collar and golden yellow buttons, white gloves, and a matching jester hat with white stars patterns, yellow trim, and a golden sun and crescent moon from each side. She also wears a detachable red clown nose and white Aladdin's sandals with dark green soles.

"Fire! Fire! Alert!" Satsuki panicked upon seeing the house on fire. "Oh my gods! Whoever lived in that house sure was 'fired' up!"

...Really?

"Seriously?" I asked myself before letting out a heavy sigh. Worse fire pun ever.

"Yeah, you get used it for a while." Hiccup sighed. "A looong while..."

I highly doubt that.

"And finally..." Hiccup gazed over to a blonde haired chick with her hair braided, wearing a sleeveless steel-blue shirt with iron cuffs on her shoulders and having a leather hair braid on her forehead, along with a hair bang on the left side of her face, along with a reddish-brown skirt with spikes, along with a belt that had skulls on them and a pouch, with black leggings and dark brown furry boots. The girl threw a bucket of water straight towards the house along with the others before it let out a big explosion while they walked in slow motion with smirks and confident looks on their faces. "Astrid..."

I gave Hiccup a weird look before realizing one thing why he was looking at that girl like a total moron. He's in love with her. I'm not the type to instantly fall in love or have a crush on girls. However, I do love messing around with those that have crush. I looked over and saw them running back to the carriages to grab more water. Well I got one thing to say after seeing them in action...

They suck on doing their job.

"Oh, their job is so much cooler." Hiccup smiled, leaning out of the window to get a better look.

"What's wrong with this one?" I questioned.

"Nothing, except that nobody bothers to acknowledge your talents." Hiccup stated sarcastically. Really? Nobody? Does that mean...?

"Whoa!" Me and Hiccup were picked up by the two vikings out back who gave us suspicious looks. "Hey!"

"Oh come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks." Gobber stated.

"All in the wrong places!" Jobber added.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." Okay, back up there dude. How is killing a dragon gonna get you a date with her? That's just stupid. I rather just stick who you are...well I guess not like me...but..

"Well you can't a lift a hammer, Hics..." Jobber stated.

"You can't swing an axe." Gobber added before picking up a fishing net with bolas on them. "You can't even throw one of these."

A viking immediately grabs them and uses it to bring down a dragon, who was stealing some sheeps.

"You know, just because you guys can do it, doesn't mean that we can." I muttered in annoyance.

"Thank you!" Hiccup exclaimed in relief before walking over to a makeshift wooden cannon-like object. "But maybe I can't do any of that, but this will throw it for me."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"This isn't one of your inventions that always goes wrong, right?" Jobber asked worriedly.

"What? When did any of my inventions go wrong?" Hiccup chuckled nervously before patting on the wooden machine, which immediately opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking that was standing outside in front of the window.

"Well...that's gotta leave a mark." I commented.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about here!" Gobber stated, walking towards Hiccup with a stern look.

"Mild calibration issue-" Mild calibration issue? Well…I don't know what that means since I'm not the type to make inventions, but I know that I was quick-witted.

"Don't you –no…Hiccup." Gobber pointed his hook outside and said "If you ever want to get out of there to fight dragons, you need to stop all…." He looked down and glanced at Hiccup's body. "This."

"But, you just pointed to all of me!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!" Wait, what? Stop being who he is? Who gives him the right to tell him who he is?

"Wait, how does that work?" Jobber questioned curiously.

"It means stop being who he is and try to be someone else." I answered, glaring at the blacksmith. Seriously, what's wrong with him? You're practically talking to the guy who saved my life for god's sake!

"Ohhhhh…" Hiccup looked at Gobber with narrow eyes, finally understanding what I meant.

Gobber nodded and said "Ohhhh, yes."

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw…Viking-ness….contained?" Excuse me? What does that even mean? Raw Viking-ness? That just sounds dumb. "THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

"I'll take my chances." Gobber said deadpanned before tossing his sword to him. "Sword. Sharpen. Now."

"Ugh…" Hiccup groaned before going over and shining his sword using one of those block wheels to make it shine.

"Seriously, what's his problem?" I asked aloud.

"Nothing's wrong with Pa, that's what he is. Always the type to tell the truth in bad situation." Jobber laughed, patting me on the back hard, much to my irritation. "Now go on! Go help Hics!"

"Whatever." I scoffed before walking over to see him focusing on the sword.

"One day, I'll get out there." I heard Hiccup mutter to himself. "Because, killing a dragon is everything around here." Is that so? Well, I don't know much about Vikings, but I do like drawing dragons and look them up online a lot. It's kinda…a habit of mine, okay?! Don't judge me! "A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status." So those are the names of those dragons that are attacking the place? Well, those sure are…unusual names for those dragons. Then again, these guys have unusual names.

"Hey Hiccup…" I spoke up, gaining Hiccup's attention.

"Oh sorry Henry, didn't see you there." I raised a brow at him, feeling doubtful that he didn't noticed me. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering about the…dragons here in…Berk, right?" Why am I hesitating? Oh right because I'm a frigging world filled with Vikings and dragons!

"Yeah, what about them?" Hiccup questioned, focusing on sharpening the sword.

"About the dragons…do you guys always fight?" I asked.

"What? You never had dragons back from where you're from?" Hiccup asked, which made me hesitate on answering that. Should I tell him where I'm from where technology exist, and not…dragons? No…it's best not. Why you ask? Well, he might think I've gone crazy that I'm not from this world. There, you happy now? Well…maybe I can lie to him until I find my way out of here.

"W-well…you can say that." I rubbed my head bashfully, glancing away from him.

"Well you're lucky." Hiccup sighed. "But it doesn't matter. It's always been Vikings against dragons and dragons against Vikings."

"Really? How long exactly?" I asked curiously.

"About 300 years." I gave him a shocked look upon hearing that. 300 years?! That's an outrageously long time! "Yeah, big shocker, eh?"

"You may…say that." I glanced away nervously from him before we heard a roar as I looked over at the window and saw the same beast that nearly burned me and Hiccup from his home as he was on top of a tower that had a catapult in it. "What the hell is that?"

"That there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire." Hiccup answered, causing me to turn to him with a confused look as I asked "Wait what?"

As if my question was answered, I saw that dragon make his body lit up, letting out a loud roar.

"Wow…sure it monstrous." I blinked in surprise.

"Hence the name, Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup smiled before turning a serious look as he continued "But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen."

"No one has ever seen before?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, we call it the-"

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" What the hell? We looked back as Hiccup puts down the sword he sharpened and looked out the window as we saw something blasting the catapult into pieces with a blue fiery blast. Wait, that blast!…It's the same from before! No way! So that thing that made that blast is a Night Fury? What is a Night Fury anyway?

"This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…never misses." Hiccup explained with a serious look as more and more fiery blasts shot against the catapults around the area. What's it doing that for?…Wait, it must be trying to make their defense weak! That's what! "No one has ever killed a Night Fury."

"Huh, guess that explains why it's called the 'ultimate prize'." I commented with an eye roll.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm going to be the first." Hiccup smirked, much to my surprise.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Yo Hics, me and Pa need ya to man the fort!" Jobber said, picking up a mace.

"The boy's right. They need us out there!" Gobber nodded before attaching an axe to his arm and begins to run out with his son, but he turns around at the doorway with a stern look. "Stay. Put. There." Me and Hiccup looked at each other with incredulous looks. Seriously? What? Does he think of us as dogs?

"You know what I mean." Gobber let out a battle cry before running out, but not before I noticed that his right leg had a plank. So wait, he has two limbs lost. I…almost feel pretty bad for him, especially his arm and leg. Oh great, now I'm starting to feel sorry for limbs, that's fantastic. Soon, I noticed the smirk Hiccup made with his face, which made me realize what he's planning.

"You're totally gonna go out there too, huh?" I asked.

"What gave it away?" Hiccup smirked.

"That smirk on your face tells it. I know where you've been." I smiled. "Besides, there's nothing much I can do here. I didn't even do anything." "Well you wanted some questions that I happily answered." Hiccup reminded me.

"That is true, I'll admit." I shrugged before running over to get out stuff. I went over and grabbed Gram while Hiccup went and grab that bola shooting machine.

"I dare say squire, how dare you leave me like that?!" Gram exclaimed.

"Hey! I was here the whole time, so technically, I didn't leave ya!" I pointed out.

"But you should hold onto me into a sheath, not let me lean against the wall!"

"Oh stop it. I didn't you here complain back at Hiccup's house." I stated.

"Because I didn't want to reveal myself to them! I am a delicate sacred sword!" He retorted, much to my irritation.

"God, is there an off switch on you because I really need it right now?" I muttered in frustration.

"Henry! You coming or what?!" Hiccup called, already leaving the place with the cannon being pushed by him.

"Oh crap! Wait up!" I called, chasing him out of the shop and push my way through some vikings.

"Hiccup, where are you going?!"

"Come back here!"

"Yeah, I know! Be right back!" Hiccup yelled back from those complaining vikings. I turned back at them and shouted "And by that, he means stop talking and let him do what he needs to do!"

We ran all the way out of the entire town and arrived to an empty hill just on the outskirts of that village as Hiccup began setting up his invention, turning into a makeshift crossbow.

"Whoa." I muttered in awe. Okay, I'll admit, that's pretty cool and impressive.

"Oh, so you like my invention?" Hiccup smiled a bit.

"Well I've never seen anything like that before. You're quite good at doing stuff like that." I rubbed my head bashfully, glancing away from him. "All I do is just paint, draw, play music, and other things…"

"Yeah, okay…" Hiccup nodded while he focused on looking into the sky. "Now come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something at…"

I walked up next to him and looked at the night sky. Seeing it makes me feel kinda glad. Although…I wonder…just where and how did I come here? I just….I just wanna go home. But…I'm not sure if I can, right? Nah, I'm probably wrong. There has to be a way here, right? Alright, I need to stop thinking about this stuff and try to think of something else.

"You okay, Henry?" I glanced over to Hiccup, who looked at me in concern. I let out a scoff and said "I'm fine. Just acting like my oh-so natural much."

"Right…sure you are." Hiccup rolled his eyes. I glanced over at his machine and asked "So how do you know that Night Fury might come here?" "I've been study it for a while and learned that it always go and destroy our defenses, so I thought this spot might be a good chance." Hiccup explained, keeping his gaze at the night sky. "Although, it's not surprising for the other vikings to think this through…"

"Can't argue with that." I shrugged. Those guys seemed to be the type to just fight and ask questions later. I'll be hardly surprised to even hear how dumb they are. Suddenly, we heard a sound before noticing a shadow visibly racing through the night sky. It fires another one of those blue blasts straight into one of the catapults, destroying them as Hiccup aimed his shot at it.

"Shoot it already!" I yelled, causing Hiccup to lose focus and hit the switch, shooting a net straight towards the sky and before you know it…

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!

We looked over to see something crashing straight towards the forest, the same one that I gotten myself lost in.

"Good grief…he did it…" Gram muttered in shock as I held him in my arm in shock.

"Holy shit, he did!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah…I hit it!" Hiccup immediately got up and became joyful and excited upon seeing what he did. "YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?"

"Well I have, obviously." I rolled my eyes before I heard Gram widened his eyes in shock upon seeing something behind Hiccup.

"S-Squire…"

"What is it now?" I asked irritably at him before looking over at where he was looking at and my expression turned pale, seeing a familiar beast approaching us from behind. "H-Hiccup…"

"Yeah? Was is it?" Hiccup asked, still excited before hearing a crushing sound, seeing that his bola shooting machine in bits by the Monstrous Nightmare. "Of course, it had to be you…."

"You have got to be kidding me right now…" I sighed sarcastically before glancing at Hiccup while he glanced back at me. "This is the part where we run away while screaming, right?"

"Gee, you think? Why not ask him?" Hiccup sarcastically remarked before we got roared in the face by that giant dragon.

"Well there is only thing I would say…" Gram spoke up, closing his eyes. "We must fight!"

"Yeah…no!" I yelled before we began running away from the Monstrous Nightmare! Okay, I really hope this is a dream because I wanna wake up right now in my soft bed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Me and Hiccup screamed, running through the hills before running back into the village and tried to find a good hiding spot.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" Hiccup exclaimed in panic before I looked back to see the Monstrous Nightmare firing a fiery blast towards him.

"Look out!" I pushed him out of the way before taking the impact, but I never felt it. I opened my eyes and became shock to see the fire in front of me, but not directly. I don't understand…

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Hiccup asked, getting back up and looked at me in shock. "I honestly have no fucking clue…" I shrugged before seeing my bracelet glow. "The bracelet…" Is it trying to protect me? I think it's making that glowing yellow shield like before, that's the only thing I can think of. Soon, once the fire died down, the bracelet stopped shining, dropping the shield down. "And just our luck…"

"Yep, just great…" Hiccup sighed in exasperation before we began running off from the beast, who roared at us before chasing after us.

Soon, we immediately dived into hiding behind the poles of those giant torch fires.

"I just hope we lost that thing…" I sighed irritably.

"You fool! You should've fought the thing! Not run off!" Gram exclaimed, yelling directly at my ear. "What kind of wielder of the great sword of Gram!"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed while I noticed Hiccup shocked look. "Uhh…you didn't hear him say anything…did ya?"

"Oh plenty…" Hiccup replied with widened eyes. "Well you sure are full of surprises, aren't ya?"

"I don't know, why not you ask yourself of that?" I retorted sarcastically before we heard another roar, causing us both to hid behind the pole tighter before feeling a fire blast coming from the other side of it. I felt a bit of fire on my shoulder, causing me to put it out with my hand. I let out a wince before looking to see some burn marks on my right hand. I really felt that…this isn't a dream….this is all real….

"I just hope that thing realizes that we aren't here…" I muttered before turning Hiccup and asked "Is the coast clear?"

Hiccup looked over to his left to check it out while I tried to remain calm until I was met face-to-face with a familiar dragon.

"Oh goddammit…" I sighed in exasperation as the beast was about to roar at me until he was pounced by an all familiar tough viking. "Oh thank god!"

Good thing that guy came! Stoick managed to punch it out of the way while me, Gram, and Hiccup watched over the fight with shocked expressions. Hot damn, this guy sure is tough if he can handle something like that! The dragon tries to breathe fire at him, but cough up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having already exhausted its shots.

"You're all out." Stoick muttered before punching it over and over. Oh my god, this guy is like the Rock right here! Yes, I know who he is. I'm a big fan of his work, okay? I like the Rock in both his movies and wrestling career. It shows that he's quite manly and tough and never backs down…just like me…

Sooner or later, Stoick managed to defeat the Monstrous Nightmare before it quickly flees into the air. Well that's a relief.

"Oh, umm…Henry…" I turned back to Hiccup, who had a nervous look on his face. "There's…one more thing you need to know…"

"And what's that?" I questioned with a raised brow. Suddenly, the torch pole began to collapse due to the lava that dragon fired at us before it began rolling off and destroying everything in its path, injuring some Vikings along the way. We winced upon seeing some of them getting hurt and the dragons that were captured getting released. We glanced back, only to see Stoick's enraged face.

"Sorry…dad…" Wait…what? "D-dad?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah…Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligan Tribe…is my dad." Hiccup chuckled nervously while I looked at him with an extremely shocked look, even Gram was shocked upon learning that. You mean to tell me that this buffed up guy is the father of a scrawny guy. Well I wouldn't call him scrawny since he carried one of the heavier weapons with two of his arms. Soon, I heard a roar as I looked at the sky to see the dragons escaping into the air, hauling off with some sheeps and other livestock.

Everyone in town surrounded us and looked at the chief, waiting an answer from him. Hiccup looks around nervously before commenting something that nearly took me off-guard.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." OOF! I widened my eyes and covered my mouth, attempting to hold in my laughter. Oh my god! The way how he says it…dear lord! Suddenly, Hiccup was immediately grabbed by the back of his shirt by his father as he begins dragging him towards his house, fuming with embarrassment.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot!" I glanced over to my left to see Gobber and Jobber walking over with concern looks on their faces while I kept trying to hold back my laughter. Come on Henry! This is unlike you to laugh like that! Dammit! Can't…hold it…in…anymore…! "It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP!" Stoick shouted, causing Hiccup to shut his mouth. "Just…stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

Hiccup glances over at the villagers from left to right before forming a smirk. "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" The vikings who overheard him looked at themselves and rubbed their stomachs with 'Did you just call me fat?' look on their faces.

Okay, this guy is good. The sarcastic nature and the way he says those comments, it's quite…funny. Although, I feel like I've heard that voice somewhere back in my world.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed before sighing irritably. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself!" Hiccup shrugged. "I see a dragon and I have to just…kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

Stoick lets out another irritated sigh before looking at his son with a disappointed look on his face. "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house…" Hiccup looks down with a sad look while I cleared my throat and looks at him with a concern and slightly surprised look. Whoa…it's like deja vu all over again. Just like with my dad.

"Make sure he gets there, I have his mess to clean up!" Stoick said to Gobber and his son, who nodded in agreement before the former whacked Hiccup upside the head while Jobber gave him a sympathetic look. I formed an enraged look because seeing him like this…reminds me…of myself.

Suddenly, I heard another batch of laughter coming from some of the teens. The three, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snoutlout while the others felt bad for Hiccup and gave him sympathetic looks.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut commented with a grin.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly." Snotlout laughed. "That helped!"

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" Hiccup sighed while Snotlout continued to laugh at him before getting shoved by Jobber himself. He managed to get back up and kept his grin while I narrowed my eyes at him. This isn't right, I can't allow this!

"HOLD IT!" I shouted, gaining every Viking's attention. I glared daggers at the chief before exclaiming "Now who gives you the right to say to him?!"

"You….you're that boy who was with my son, correct?" Stoick questioned.

"Yeah, so?" I scoffed before sarcastically commenting "What? Am I in trouble because I got into some trouble with him?"

"You are not a part of this." Stoick stated firmly before looking over at my attire. "Hmm…although, you look different. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"The names Henry. Remember that." I replied. "Now listen, I've been with your son for the whole ride from that…battle. He done nothing wrong and didn't destroy anything!" Save for that one viking that got shot in the head with a bola. "In fact, he saved my life!"

Every viking looked at each other, incredulous and doubtful about that. Even Stoick, Gobber, and Jobber were shocked to learn that while Hiccup looked at me with a soft smile. I walked over to Stoick and said "And you're just gonna talk down just because you're assuming he's responsible for all of this? Use your goddamn brain for god's sake, dumbass."

Every viking gasped while Stoick glared angrily at me.

"What was that? You do not speak to me like that! Do you even know who I even am?!" Stoick exclaimed.

"Should I?" I raised a brow while the teens were shocked to hear and see what I was doing. Hiccup, meanwhile, smiled and chuckled upon seeing what was happening. I guess it's starting to make him feel better. Look, I just don't like people talking down to others like that. I mean, this whole village seemed to blame him, even those teens…Okay, maybe some of them because I saw those three girls, the petite one, the pink hair one, and the clown one giving him sympathetic looks while the others were grinning at him like a loser. Well I'm sick of that, I just don't like people bullying others and whenever I encountered one who messes with someone and tries to threaten me…well, you should know by now with my fight with the jock back at school.

"Squire, just what do you think you're doing? This is unacceptable behavior." Gram whispered to my ear before I shushed him.

"I am Stoick Haddock the Vast! The chief of the Hooligan tribe and I will not be disrespected by a young boy with weird clothing with a golden sword in his arms!"

…..What?

"W-what…did you say?" I asked, feeling like I hadn't misheard him.

"I said that I am Stoick Haddock The Vast! The chief of the Hooligan-"

"Okay okay! But…did you say…Haddock?" I asked slowly, my face turning into shock. It can't be…right? This can't be happening…

"Yes. I'm Stoick Haddock and my son you were with is Hiccup! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

….No way…..this can't be happening…..This wasn't a dream at all, this wasn't a story, this wasn't fictional….this was real life. Then everything that happened…this world…no wonder why dragons and vikings exist….I…I was sent back in time…the boy that I met and that helped me out…was my ancestor….

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 ** _Yep, those were my OC's you all met. Jobber is the son of Gobber the Belch, they are quite similar to each other, along with personality, but Jobber is sometimes too excited and sometimes forgets to see the bigger picture. Dusty is a young girl who loves researching dragons and wishes to be the master of dragon knowledge, but is bit shy and is ridicule by her peers for her height, much to her disappointment. Runa is a somewhat tough girl, always taking great pride in her work as a warrior and carries a whip to lash out at people that tends to annoy her and when she gets insulted, she drops her guard down. Satsuki is a clown jester that follows her family's tradition to become clowns/jesters since Berk was founded, always appeasing and making the Hooligan Tribe and other visiting tribes laughing. She is quite silly, but tends to make bad jokes/puns, much to everyone's annoyance._**

 ** _Also, the talking sword Gram is just fiction, but the sword itself is real, just not talkable. I was inspired from Caliburn from Sonic and the Black Knight. But anyway, the characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Until then, bye-onara!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Berk Misfits!

**_Note: The following is a nonprofit fanbased fanfic. HTTYD belongs to Universal Pictures and Dreamworks Animation Studios. All characters, except for my OCs, belongs to their respective creators. Please support the official release of HTTYD 3._**

 _"Come on! Let's head over to Walmart and get the game!" A young red hair boy with freckles called over to an older light dirty blonde haired girl with light skin as the two were running through the street with excited looks on their faces. Their faces weren't fully seen, just half of their faces._

 _"Alright, settle down bro." The 12 year old girl chuckled. "I'm just excited as you are!"_

 _"Oh yeah! Do you think that the New Super Mario Bros. U is gonna come out?" The young dark red hair kid asked curiously._

 _"You bet it is! I can't wait to get it! Not after seeing the Launch Trailer last night!" The girl replied, making the young dark red haired boy smiled happily. "Trust me bro, once you play this game, it'll blow your socks off. I mean, it might be a possibility that we might get it fully completed in 100%!"_

 _"That's what you said the last time when we played New Super Mario Bros. Wii." The young boy retorted. The dirty blond haired girl rubbed her head bashfully with a sheepish grin before saying "T-True…but it's at least a shot. Besides, I have enough money to pay for it."_

 _"That's awesome to hear Sis!" The dark red haired child grinned._

 _"Thanks bro!" The old blonde haired girl rubbed her head for a moment before softly smiling and patting him on the back. "Now let's go buy the game and get some ice cream! It's on me, what do you say?"_

 _The dark red haired child smiled at that and nodded. "Thanks sis!"_

 _"Don't mention it. Now come on, let's hurry before the game gets sold out and after that, let's get some…"_

 _"Vanilla Milkshake Double Whip cream!" They both shouted in unison, causing them to laugh before they began walking towards the big Walmart store as the two continued talking with each other of what they were planning to do later with the game. They're quite amazing siblings, wouldn't you agree?…._

* * *

"U-Ugh…." What the? Where am I now? Huh, I'm on a bed. So…does that mean it was all a dream because if so then it has to be because of everything that I've been through. "Ooh mom, dad, I had the craziest dream ever. I was suddenly in a world filled with vikings and dragons fighting each other, and then I see some guy whose last name is Haddock, which is crazy because-"

"Uhh…who are you talking to?" Huh? I looked around before finally noticing the young buff blonde teen from before at the forge. No…if he's here then….

"…You've got to be kidding me right now…" I sighed heavily, slumping my head back on the bed. Then that means…this is all not a dream. This was reality…

"Hey, no need to be slumped down in the rumps." Jobber chuckled. I let out another sigh before getting up from the bed and asked "Where the hell am I?"

"Oh, you're back in my house. The chief and my old man thought you needed it after you passed out at the plaza." Passed out at the plaza? Oh right, I just remember…I did indeed past out, why you ask? Simple, because of realizing that the guy that saved me when I fell unconscious and helped bandaged up my sprain foot, along with that big burly guy of a chief…are my ancestors. Though now that I think about, why does that name 'Hiccup' ring a bell to me?

"But ooh boy, you should've seen yourself. Your whole face turned pale and immediately passed out." Jobber laughed, causing me to feel annoyed before I looked away from him. "Though, I helped bring ya back to my home just to wait for ya to wake up. You passed out for the whole morning."

"So…it's noon now?" I asked, which he nodded.

"Yep! Though you had Hics and the others feel shocked while the others felt surprised and confused on what just happened." Jobber stated.  
"Gee, you think?" I asked sarcastically, causing him to chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that the sarcasm." He smirked. "Normally that's Hiccup's way to deal with people who trouble him."

Trouble him? Hmm, guess he must mean bullying trouble.

"I see…" It would make sense really. It's…quite shocking and a little weird bumping into your ancestor while you traveled back in time and into the past. He and I might be similar in many ways….

"Oh yeah, I never did introduce myself fully, did I?" Jobber smirked before giving out a thumbs up with a smirk on his face. "The names Jobber, son of Gobber The Belch! Nice to meet ya, Hen!"

"Hen?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, you know, it's a short nickname for ya, Hen." Jobber chuckled while I glanced away. Hen…been a while since I last heard someone call me that. "Hm? What's up with that glance?"

"Huh?" I looked at him with confusion.

"You know, that glance you're giving looks like you're uncomfortable with that nickname." Oh…well he's got me there.

"No no, nothing. Nothing wrong with such a lame nickname." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Well alright, and besides, you might enjoy it." Jobber grinned. "But while at that, I gotta admit, you got some guts talking back to the chief like that."

"Chief?" I asked before realizing who he was mentioning. "Do you mean…that big burly guy with the large beard?"

"Yeah, Stoick." Jobber nodded before patting me on the back hard, nearly dislocating my spine. "I mean, telling him to use his brain was quite shocking yet hilarious! I think Hiccup was about to knock his socks off after hearing that on how true that was!"

"Well he kinda deserve it." I stated before getting back on my feet. "He was just blaming all this mess to him and the others were just agreeing and not even stepping up to talk back to him."

"Well true." He shrugged before smiling and said "But you have to understand that he's the chief, and while he may look like he's a jerk, he's quite the good chief. I mean, he and my pops are quite the good old friends with each other. Been friends with each other since they've been born."

Ah, so they're childhood friends or something? Well…that's good to know.

"Wow, that's so much better to know him. Thanks for letting me know that, Jobber." I sarcastically commented.

"No need for the sarcasm, it's a lot better when you're back-talking someone with it." Jobber grinned. "Oh by the way, while you were out, I looked over at your sword and went to fix it up for ya."

I looked at Jobber with a surprised look before he walked over to the side of his room and picked up the golden sword I found in the forest before throwing it to me, nearly causing me to lose my balance as I held the sword in both my arms.

"You…fixed it up for me?" I asked in suspicious.

"Yeah, I saw how rusty that old thing was during the raid and thought I could do fixed it up." Jobber rubbed his head bashfully before making a toothy grin and said "So, you like the shine I made? Kinda similar to what of Hiccup's works."

"…." I gazed at the sword before seeing the sword of Odin fully shined. I looked over and saw Gram's eyes were closed. Hmm…he must've been kept quiet to make sure anyone else could've hear him talk. Though, I barely know anything about that sword but this bracelet seemed to react to it, like it knew him or something.

"Huh? Something wrong Hen?" I shook my head before looking back at Jobber before replying "N-nothing at all. Just a bit…surprised that you would do something nice for someone like me, despite barely knowing me."

"Hey, I'm always opened to help others." He chuckled with a bright grin on his face. "Besides, I'm sure pops would've done the same thing for ya anyway, though he was busy taking Hiccup back home."

"Back home?" I asked as I gazed at my sword.

"Oh right, you were knock out." No duh. "After you were knocked out, the chief straight up told my pops to bring Hiccup back to his home and made sure he stays there."

"Jeez, he sure knows how responsible he is." I scoffed sarcastically.

"That's what I thought, but he's just trying his best. Not every parents is good." He rubbed his cheek while I glanced away in annoyance. Yeah, he's right about that. Can't say about my parents right now. I bet they're gonna forget me after trying to look out for me, but realize that no matter what that they can't find me anywhere, gonna confirm me dead, and just a month, they'll truly forget that they ever had a son. This already happened once, so I know I can't say about them. Ugh, what am I saying it to you all? Look. let's just get back to the main topic.

"…Whatever." I scoffed with a sigh.

"Good answer!" He chuckled. "Though, I never seen anyone wearing such a weird outfit. Are you from somewhere in the Archipelago? "

Uh oh…this could be bad. Why? Oh I don't know, maybe if I told him that I'm from the fucking future then he'll think that I'm crazy or something. Do you ever think of that? Hmm….it's best not to reveal that. Don't wanna cause any trouble or suspicion…or possibly to make everyone think I've gone crazy.

"…You can say something like that." I replied, placing my arms on my hip.

"Huh, we normally don't have that many visitors except for Trader Johann and other tribe leaders across the Archipelago." Archipelago? So what? I'm like on a region filled with different islands or something?

"Well I'm somewhere…far away." I said, glancing away before placing my hands into my pocket.

"Really? Where you from? Roman? Greek?" Do I even look Greek or Roman to you?

"…I said I'm from somewhere far away, that's all you need to know." I replied before letting out a sigh. "Look, I thank you for taking care of me but now I really need to go."

"Go where? Do you even know about Berk since you're new here?" Jobber asked, causing me to remain silent upon realizing that he had a point. I'm new around this place and I barely know this area due to running around from those crazy dragons. Jobber soon started to let out a chuckle before saying "Your silence speaks truth."

"Can you really sue me? I barely know this place, so yeah." I shrugged.

"Well don't you worry pal, you got me by your side!" Jobber snapped his fingers with a smirk on his face.

"What?" What is he up to now? Wait, don't tell me…

"I'll give ya the grand tour here on Berk!" Jobber toothily grinned, putting his two hands behind his head. "Trust me, you're gonna love Berk and while you're at it, you might meet some of the folks and the chief here. He was curious to learn about you."

Of course he would…

"Whatever…I'll take on your offer. Thanks." I replied with a soft grin.

"No problem Hen! You can leave it to this guy! I'm Jobber for Thor's sake!" Thor's sake? Who the hell even says that?

"Thor's…sake?" I asked in confusion.

"You know, Thor? The god of lightning?" Jobber stated, which made me realize that he was talking about that Thor! I've heard of him…well just by the movies, but I know that he's the god of lightning from Asguard. He wields a giant hammer and shows no fear in battle, and has a brother named Loki, the god of mischief. So yeah, I know who he is…well not in real life or from books, mind you, okay? Don't judge me just because I love that movie, okay?

"Oh right….Thor." I rubbed my head bashfully, looking away from him. "Isn't he that god that wields a hammer and commands lightning on his command?"

"Yep! Exactly! Berk's beloved god!" Jobber nodded with a grin. "You know, for a newcomer, you sure know our god, eh?"

"Y-yeah…" I nodded, crossing my arms. I better come up with something fast before he starts getting suspicious on me. "…Doesn't anybody? I mean, from where I came from, he's quite a beloved god….where my people worship him…"

Smooth move, Henry, smooth move. There's no way that he'll believe that.

"Well duh! All of Berk worships Thor for his many years of protection and punishment towards those who tries to destroy Berk! Who doesn't believe and worships the guy?" Oh my god, I can't believe that worked.

"Y-yeah…" I nodded before asking "So anyway, are you gonna show me about this place or not?"

"Oh yes! Come on Hen! Let's go!" Jobber patted me on the back hard, causing me to wheeze out some air.

"Dude, seriously?" I grumbled with an incredulous look.

"Oi, you get used to it." Jobber shrugged before walking downstairs and said "My old man should be working at the forge by now, so you should greet him and introduced yourself to him."

I nodded as Jobber walked out of his room as I looked around the place, seeing that rocked-like mattress of a bed, a window in front of me, and rickety floorboards. Well, nothing out of the usual.

"That is quite an unbelievable lie you have made." Oh great, look who finally decides to talk. I looked down at the golden sword of Odin, seeing Gram's eyes fully awakened as he looked at me with a stern and suspicious look on his face.

"What now?" I asked irritably.

"You didn't seem so sure about Thor. Tell me…you aren't a Thor worshipper, correct?" Gram questioned.

I raised a brow, still holding my deadpanned look as I asked "What gave it away?"

"Because I would tell who believes in Thor since I was made from his father." His fa…oh right. Odin.

"…Alright, you caught me. I'm not a worshipper of Thor." I sighed before looking at him directly at the eye. "So what? I'm not like those guys out there."

"So I noticed, and I am quite curious…" Gram looked at me with a stern look. "Are you really sure that you live far away?"

"Look, if its because I found you in the forest, wedged deeply into a giant hollow tree, and it makes you think how did I wound up there in the first place?"

"…Very good point. However, I shall not questioned it, squire." Is he seriously still calling me that? Ugh, well this is gonna be so annoying. "Well if it's alright, I shall not pressure you as you already are."

"What? I'm not feeling pressured." I replied, feeling a bit irritated.

"I could tell from your eyes. So don't lie to me." Tch! Whatever, I don't need a pep-talk from a talking sword. "Anyway, let us go and take that offer Sir Jobber gave to us on that tour. It's been a long long time since I've last seen this place. I wished to see how the Isle of Berk became before I went into my deep sleep."

"…Fine." I sighed. Oh well, since I'll be here till I learned more about my situation, we can get this crap over with. As we were about to leave, I looked upon on my bracelet, still seeing it plain as day. Well it's still a good thing to have it. It's…the last thing I have left from my family…Wait, what am I saying? My family probably don't care about me. Ugh, I'm just wasting time so let's just hurry up before I get bored. I soon took my leave out of the room and headed downstairs, where Jobber and his father, Gobber, was as they were discussing something in the shop where me and Hiccup were as Gobber was busy hitting a sword with his hammer. They soon noticed as the latter called "Oi, there ya are! About time you woke up!"

"Hello." I said, waving at him. "You're…Gobber, right?"

"Yep! Gobber's the name!" Gobber chuckled. "So I hear that my boy is gonna give ya the tour around Berk." I looked over at Jobber, who let out a shrug and smile.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked in confusion.

"Nothing much, just wanna greet ya, Henry." Gobber smiled.

"Ah, so you still remember me, eh?"

"Well of course! I never forget a name!" Gobber nodded before looking over at my face, through my hoodie as he squinted his eyes a bit.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable by this guy.

"Nothing it's just that…your face almost looks like someone I know." Someone you know? Who could you possible be referring to?

"You're probably mistaking me for someone else." I said, looking away from him. "Well either way, you should probably take off that hoodie." Gobber offered, placing the heated sword into the cool water. "Just because it's getting cold doesn't mean that you should keep it hidden. It makes anyone who sees ya suspicious."

"Whatever." I replied, crossing my arms and looking away from him. "I don't care what others think of me."

"Wow, that's a bold claim you can make." Jobber commented, causing me to give him an incredulous raised brow. What bold claim? That doesn't even make any sense.

"Who cares? Are you gonna show me around the place?" I reminded him, which he soon remembered.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that. Come on, let's go Hen!" Jobber smirked as the two of us were about to leave till Gobber called us out.

"Hold up!" Oh great, what does this guy want? "You're seriously not gonna walk around carrying that sword in your arms, right?"

"What?" I asked before realizing that I was still carrying this hunk of junk in my arms. "Oh right…well I don't have my bag or anything to carry it."

"Well allow me to give ya something to help carry that golden sword of yours." What? He soon walked over, pasting by me and Jobber and taking something out of a nearby crate and showing it to us. "Here ya go! Just what it needs!"

"A…sheath?" I asked in confusion. "Well duh! Just to keep your sword in there." Jobber answered with a smirk on his face. "Nice idea, Pa! I kinda forgot about how he should keep that sword."

"Course I would know, I'm Gobber!" He tapped his helmet with the rock hammer hand he's using. And what the hell does that supposed to mean? He's 'Gobber'? I don't even know what the means.

"Of course because you're so smart…" I rolled my eyes, making up that sarcastic comment.

"Thanks!" Gobber smiled, patting me on the shoulder before walking over and taking the sword out of the water, seeing it finally cool off.

"Huh…you're pretty good at being a blacksmith, eh?" I asked.

"Yep, I've been doing this job as long as I remember." Gobber chuckled. "Besides, I'm not the only ones who good at this."

Really? Oh, he must be talking about them.

"You're referring about Hiccup and your son, right?" I guessed, which made the two laugh.

"You got that right! Pa here was teaching me and Hics about Blacksmith when we were young." Jobber grinned. "We've been making and fixing up any weapons for the vikings of Berk. In fact…"

He walked over and picked up a large hammer, but instead of it being made of metal, it was just a big boulder. I felt surprised and amazed that he could carry something like that.

"This here was a little something me and Hics made ourselves. It was a great day since he worked real hard on it and it was just for me." Jobber chuckled before putting it over his shoulders and walking past me and said "Now come on, let's go! Pa needs to work on the rest of the weapons."

"Weapons?" I asked.

"You know, all those swords, maces, axes, hammers, and crossbows." Damn, that's a lot of weapons. I looked around and saw that he was right, but really…that is a lot of weapons. I guess it would make sense what with those dragons attacking the town. But the moment I said the word 'dragons', I instantly began to remember how they attacked the village. It was quite shocking to ever see them in real life. I just don't understand…just how did I get here? I just don't get it.

"You alright?" I looked over to see Gobber and his son looking at me with concern looks. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm fine." I scoffed before looking over at the sword's sheath. It was dark blue with a symbol on it. Hmm…I guess it would be pretty useful to carry this annoying sword with me. I placed Gram into the sheath and luckily, it had a strap so I wrapped it around my back. Hmm…it feels kinda weird wearing this. It makes me feel like I'm a sword master or something.

"Well I see you like eh?" I looked at Gobber, who let out a toothy grin as he pointed his hammer hook at me and said "You're smiling. It's pretty if I do say so myself. It even got the Berk's symbol on it."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a bit intrigued by it. "Hmm…it does look kinda cool."

"Glad you admired that symbol." Jobber chuckled. "Now come on, let's go."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes before taking leave of the forge before noticing tons of man and woman vikings minding their own businesses like some were pushing carts with food, some repairing their houses, and some doing their laundry. This place looks pretty normal around here, well for these guys anyway. The sky looks pretty well and…the weather looks pretty fine to me. In fact, I don't feel that cold and I'm just wearing my sweater.

"Welcome to Berk! Where we, the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, lives and fight off dragons!" Jobber shouted, seemingly gaining some of the viking's attention before they returned back to what they were doing, but I noticed a few staring directly at me. Great, so now I'm gonna be looked at weirdly by these people, just fan-frigging-tastic.

"Hairy…Hooligan Tribe?" I questioned. "Really?"

"What? That's the name of our tribe. Besides, it has a nice ring to it for some reason." And that is something that I wish to never know. We soon walked around the village, seeing vikings repairing their homes until I noticed many adults looking at me with weary looks. Is this because of what I said about their chief or how I look? It would make sense considering that I'm from a different time from them. Still though, I'm not so sure about how I ended up from my new hometown that I visited every year to my grandmother to a place where technology or anything I know don't exist at all. This doesn't make sense…last thing I remembered was…

"Aye, you alright?" I glanced towards Jobber, who looked at me with a raised brow. I let out a scoff and replied "I-I'm fine…"

"You don't look like you're alright." Jobber pointed out, irritating me a bit.

"Yeah, I'm not all right. I feel like I'm having a cold." I sarcastically commented, but he didn't get the message.

"Oh boy, well it is getting pretty chilly here if I do say so myself." I face-palmed myself at his stupidity. Oh my god, I get most people might not get my sarcasm sometimes, but that was plain obvious to know about it. Goddammit…

"I say…" I glanced towards the sword sheath's, seeing Gram's face were out of it since the sheath couldn't covered the entire sword, just the hilt and guard of it. "The boy wasn't wrong. It looked pretty sturdy despite the many houses that are in need of repair."

"Yeah, especially with the many dragons that attacked the place." I whispered back to him, which he hummed in agreement.

"Now then…" Huh? Whoa! I instantly dodged the way how he hold that hammer at the moment he turned to the right. Phew, that was a close one. We soon gaze upon a set of stairs before looking a giant building with two statues of two vikings standing on one side each of the tall doors as the two statues looked like they were blowing horns. "This here is the Great Hall!"

"The Great…Hall?" I asked, feeling curious about it.

"The Great Hall was here since the day we founded Berk from our fathers and their fathers' fathers, and their father's fathers' fathers-"

"Okay, I get it." I cut him off by raising my hands in surrender. "Look, it was here for a very long time and there's no use to do that."

"Right! Ha ha ha! You're quite smart! Maybe you should be the tour guide than me!" I gave the big viking an incredulous look, hearing what he said. I am not that smart, it's just your just plain stupid. "But anyway, the Great Hall is where we vikings eat together for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It's where we held meetings about how to counteract the dragon raids, and make strategies. Mostly on just punching and hitting them with our weapons whenever the dragons come and steal our herd."

….No comment. I understand how low their intelligence where, but this is just ridiculous. I mean, who the hell comes up with the idea of just punching and hitting the dragons with only their weapons. That's just pointless. At least that Hiccup guy came up with an idea by making that weird device that allows the user to shoot bolas.

"Aye? What's up Hen?" Jobber asked, gaining my attention.

"…That last part you said about what they do was completely stupid." I rolled my eyes in a deadpanned tone. "What kind of strategies is that?"

"Ha ha ha ha! It's the Viking's Way on how we handle that kind of stuff!" Jobber laughed. "But oh well, we can't enter the place right now. The chief is busy with the other vikings on a meeting. Probably on another find on the nest."

"Huh? Nest?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh? You don't know?" Jobber asked, causing me to raise a brow. Do I look like I know about this nest? But…if I had to guess, it must be related to the dragons, right? "You don't know at all?!"

"If I'm not speaking then it means I don't know about it at all." I replied with a deadpanned look. "And you call yourself a good tour guide."

"AH!" Jobber gasped in shock, sweating nervously. "Y-you're right! How could it be?!"

"Whoa man, don't take it too personal." I said, feeling a bit worried about him.

"No Hen! You are absolutely right! I should've told you about it!" Jobber clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Oh god, he's starting to take it personal. Jobber sent out a toothy grin and said "Alright Henry! I'll tell ya what it is!"

"Well that was quick…!" I said with a surprised look.

"Anyway, the nest is where the dragons came from." Jobber explained, much to my curiosity. "Where the dragons…came from?" I questioned.

"Yes, apparently many vikings have been wanting to find out about the nesting grounds and destroy it for good. However, finding the nest has been quite…difficult." He clenched his hammer tightly with a hard look on his face.

"Difficult? Is there something preventing them from going to their nesting grounds?" I asked.

Jobber nodded before he replied "Yes, there's a very dense fog that blocks our way on trying to get through the nest, and no vikings have ever gotten even close to it." Really? I guess that would make sense but…why do I have this bad feeling that there's something else in that fog? No, not just that…I'm just wondering much about this plan of theirs.

"I see…so what's the plan on getting past the fog? I doubt that it's just gonna be the fog blocking the way." I pointed out.

"Hmm…don't know. All I know is that the chief and some others are bent on destroying that nest. That way the dragons will leave and we'll finally end this war." End the war? Is that even possible? I've heard about wars like World War I and II for example. So…they've been to war for like, 300 years? Will that really work? Nah, I'm pretty overthinking it. Besides, I'm not involving myself in this nonsense. My real desire is ending the war.

"Well anyway! Let's move on!" Whoa! I instantly dodged from being hit from the edge of his boulder hammer, much to my irritation.

"Watch where you're going…" I muttered as I continued to follow him, ignoring the looks some of the vikings were giving me. Ugh, can't they just go back doing previously instead of looking at me? Just because I'm new doesn't mean that you all deserved to look at me.

"Find the nest and then destroyed it?" Huh? Gram? Now what does he want? "I'm not sure about this. Is it really gonna be possible to end this long-awaited war that these vikings have been talking about?" Gram thought aloud.

"What made you so interested in this war?" I questioned, which he soon noticed.

"Aren't you yourself? I'm just wondering about how they deal with the war between the vikings and dragons." Gram said, causing me to turn away and replied "Not at all. This isn't my problem and I'm not interested in it at all. I rather go and find a way back home."

"Ah, so you are curious to know how to get back home?" Gram asked, causing me to stiff a bit before glaring at the sword.

"Wow, never knew you care?" I sarcastically asked.

"Silence! I shall not need of your sarcastic attitude!" Gram scolded. "And besides, I want to understand between you, squire. You are my new wielder after all."

"Tch!…Whatever." I scoffed before following after Gram. Like I would get myself involve in this nonsense or try to get to know other people. I don't do all that friendship crap. It's not my thing…anymore. Huh? Just ignore that please.

Soon, we headed over to a small market place where the vikings were selling their food. Well it's nothing out of the ordinary here. It's reminds me like back where I'm from. Always buying things off from the store where many people were minding their own business, chatting with their friends, and such. Especially being with my family….what's the point? What got me think about that stuff? I just don't wanna hear about it. Oh boy, now I'm about to get you all wondering what I meant. Just shut up and let's just keep moving on, shall we?

"Well looks like the girls aren't here." Huh? What girls? "Man…and I just wanna meet up with them. Hopefully she ain't mad at me for what I've done." I noticed that sly grin and the massive blush on his face, including the drooling coming down on his mouth. Okay seriously, what the hell is wrong with this guy? "Umm…hello?" I waved my hand over and over in front of his face. "Earth to moron!"

"H-huh? Oh! So sorry about that Hen!" Jobber chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "I hope I didn't creep you out."

"Of course not. I don't look creep out at all." I rolled my eyes while he himself chuckled in delight.

"Ah ha ha! That's a relief!" Jobber laughed, gaining some of the viking's attention from the many stands. Ugh, he's seriously embarrassing me…just like my mom whenever she comes picking me up, especially if she kept calling me by that nickname of hers…..Ugh, I'm getting all mushed up. This isn't me anymore…I abandoned the old me. I…It's none of your business, so please don't press me on info about my past. You expect a guy like me to just instantly tell you what's wrong with me? Wow, you guys are really patient? Well just be quiet and let's move on.

"Hey Jobber!" Huh? That voice…I think I recognized that cocky voice anywhere. I glanced over to my right and noticed that they were five teens heading their way, walking towards us. I recognized those five since they were the ones who stopped one of the fires…well more like didn't do an absolute good job on stopping it.

"Oh, hey Snotlout…" Jobber greeted, confused on seeing them as the five walked over and they noticed me. I glanced away from their peering eyes, but I noticed that the blonde haired girl with the leather headband looking suspiciously at me. "What do ya want from us? If ya want Hics, he's busy off minding his own business."

"Ha, what's the point if Useless can't go anywhere after that whole embarrassment he pulled earlier?" Snotlout chuckled, causing me to feel irritated.

"And who's the new guy?" Tuffnut questioned. "He looks weird."

"Especially with those weird clothes he's wearing." Ruffnut added before snickering. "It makes him look like a girl."

"Do I even look like a girl?" I questioned in a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah Ruff, how can he be? If so, he looks more girlish than you ever were." Tuffnut snickered, causing his sister to punch him in the face which nearly gotten him unconscious.

"Anyway…" The girl who I recognized as Astrid looked at me with a suspicious gaze. "Who are you?"

"…..It's Henry." I replied, glancing away from her. "And you must be Astrid?"

Astrid raises a brow in surprise as I answered "I was told by Hiccup. He told me each of your names during that whole crazy raid that happened since the morning."

"Ha! Course Useless would tell you about that!" Snotlout grinned. "Speaking of which, I heard that you called out the chief a 'dumbass'! Man, it was hilarious! You've should've seen the angry look on his face, and seeing that must've caused you fall unconscious!"

I glared at him and replied "It wasn't that, idiot. I-it was something else."

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Obviously you. Who else could I be talking to?" I sarcastically asked, causing Jobber to grin and the others to look at me like that.

"Wow, I don't think anyone but Hiccup doing that to Snotlout." Tuffnut whispered to his sister, who rolled her eyes and replied "Well duh, it's so obvious."

"Right…wait what?" Tuffnut asked, causing me to raise a brow. Did he…not know what he was trying to say?

"Umm…" I looked over at the tall husky boy known as Fishlegs looking at me curiously. "Excuse me? I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I was wondering if I could a few questions."

"No." I replied. "Sorry, but I rather not be asked questions. I'm already getting tired of that."

"Oh…I understand." I glanced towards him and gaze over him. Hmm…he doesn't seemed to look like a bad person, so why is someone like him is hanging out with a guy like him? I'm talking to you, Snotlout. I may barely know him but one look at him and hearing him talk makes me realize that this guy is obnoxiously annoying.

"So old Hics told ya huh?" Jobber nudged me with a smirk on his face before whispering "Did he tell ya more about Astrid?"

"What?" I asked in confusion with a raised brow. Is he implying about Hiccup's secret crush? It was pretty obvious to know judging by how he looked at her earlier before.

"Hiccup told him about what?" Astrid questioned, overhearing what Jobber said. Jobber rubbed his head bashfully before saying "Nah, it was nothing. Just some…manly stuff."

Define manly stuff because I'm not interested into annoying stuff like that.

"Whatever, so you know our names." Astrid swift her hair a bit while I looked at her and replied "Yeah…I said that Hiccup told me who you all were."

"Pfft!" Snotlout grinned before flexing his muscles. "What? Did Useless tell ya how awesome and more cooler we were than him?" I narrowed my eyes, showing off my irritated state but I tried to hid it away for good.

"No…no he didn't. And besides, what makes you so cool?" I questioned, earning a confused yet smiling look on his face.

"Duh! Because I'll be the most strongest viking! Heck, maybe they should make me the next chief since I can be the best once I kill my first dragon!" Snotlout laughed.

"Yeah right." I scoffed, earning a glare from him.

"What was that?" I glared at him before saying "You heard me. That cocky attitude just shows that you're a complete idiot. Besides, there's nothing cool about you."

"Like a newcomer would know. What? You're taking Useless and the other's sides?" Huh? Others? What others?

"Look, how about you keep quiet and go fuck yourself?" I suggested, ignoring the gaping and surprised Snotlout before turning to Fishlegs and asked "And…you're Fishlegs right?"

"Y-yes sir!" He nodded, gulping in fear.

"No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you…unless it's necessary." I replied, frightening him a bit more. Jeez, this guy really is a coward.

"Yep, that's Fishy right there." Jobber grinned as he turned to me and said "He's known for being one of the smartest vikings I know here in Berk. Well the other being Hiccup."

"Yeah except that Fishface here doesn't screw things up than Useless." Snotlout laughed, causing me to glare angrily at him. The more I hear this bastard talk, the more how I really want to kick his ass.

"Well yes, my dragon knowledge is quite useful…if anyone bothers to listen to me." Fishlegs sighed while I looked at him with a raised brow. What does he mean by that? Is he implying that nobody like these fools don't bother to listen to him? Whatever, not my problem. Though…I'll keep my eye on him for a while when these idiots aren't around.

"Hmm…I feel kinda sad that his knowledge about many dragons is always being ignored by these vikings. It makes me wonder if these guys need to increase their knowledge themselves." Gram muttered in thought while I rolled my eyes. It just goes to show that these guys are so stupid.

I then turned to Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dumber and asked "You two are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, right?"

"That's us!" Ruffnut winked. "But you can just call us Ruff and Tuff for short."

"Yeah!" Tuff nodded before adding "And just let you know! I'm more of the awesome brother while my sister is not so awesome at all!" That caused Ruff to glare at him before kicking his knees, causing him to scream and hold his leg in pain, hopping up and down. "OW OW OW OW! My kneecap!…" He stopped himself before looking over at his sister with a smile on his face. "Ooh! That's new! Do it again!"

"Uhh?" I raised a brow at Jobber got close to my face and whispered "Just ignore them. Those two were known for being pranksters and the dumbest pair of vikings you would ever meet. Just be warned, whenever you see them…run."

Yeah….definitely gonna try to remember that.

"So…you're pranksters?" I questioned, which gotten the two attention as they grinned brightly at me.

"Yes! Yes we are!" Tuff grinned. "We do this in the name of the God of Mischief!"

"God of…Mischief?" What the hell are they referring to? Wait, are they talking about…"You mean…Loki, right?"

"Yep! We're Loki's worshippers!" Ruff added with a grin. "He's our beloved god and we do the pranks we pull in the name of Loki!"

"Oh my Thor…" Gram muttered. "Never since the day I was forged would I ever encountered a worshipper to the God of Mischief."

"Not a fan?" I whispered back, which he hummed in agreement and replied "Indeed, I am sure you've heard of his work, correct?"

Well not really. Though I think I've looked upon someone like him online…

"Yep and I'm more of a good prankster! Ruff here just loves being plain stupid and loves snorting like crazy in her sleep." Tuff chuckled.

"Okay, I do not snort crazy in my sleep!" Ruff argued.

"Yeah, but that snorting makes ya sound like a guy!" Well…he's technically not wrong considering she's looks likes the tomboyish type. Ruff glared angrily at her brother before smacking him across the face. "OW! Ooh yeah…"

Ooookay? What the hell is wrong with these guys? Are they some sort of masochists or something? It's making me feel more…irritated and yet weirded out by these two. Just in case…

"Hey, can you two answer a question?" I asked, which made the two turned to me. "What's two plus two?"

"Pfft! That's easy!" Tuff grinned.

"Yeah, what do you take us for? Idiots?" Ruff rolled her eyes with a smirk plastered on her face. Soon, five seconds past…then ten seconds past….and soon five minutes past.

"Wait, what was the question again?" Tuffnut asked, causing me to sigh irritably.

"Never mind, my question was already answered." I replied with a deadpanned look, shrugging a bit.

"Really?" Ruff asked eagerly before exclaiming "See! I told you that I'm smart!"

"Hey! I'm more smarter than you!" Tuff argued, causing Ruff to kept close to his face threateningly and retorted "Yeah right! I'm more smarter than you!"

With that, the two began kicking their asses between each other while the others sighed and I was face-palming myself. Yep, it's been confirmed that these idiots are 'idiots'.

"Shall we send these two off to help increase their brain levels? It makes them feel quite brainless." Gram commented, causing me to raise a brow. Can we even say that these two even have a brain?

"Ha! Why bother talking with these muttonheads?" Snotlout scoffed with a smirk on his face.

"Mutton…heads?" I questioned.

"What? You don't know that? Jeez, and I thought the twins were the dummies." Excuse me, I'm more of a smart guy than you are. I seriously didn't see you say anything smart.

"I rather not." I scoffed before turning to Jobber and asked "So what's the deal with this jackass? He just reminds me of someone that I just really want to avoid and/or kick in the jaw."

"Hey!"

"Well he's quite the type to make a huge ego and is quite overconfident in everything he does." Jobber explained before forming a huge smirk on his face. "Though he normally gets embarrassed at the last second by either the twins with their pranks or Hiccup making a sarcastic comment at him."

"Pffft! At least I'm more helpful and useful than Useless himself." Snotlout laughed.

"And may I ask why do you keep calling him 'useless'?" I asked irritably.

"Why? It's obvious what with his scrawny build and the way how he keeps destroying everything in his path." Snotlout replied. "Someone like you should've known what with the way he ruined the dragon raid earlier this morning."

"Really? Because I was with him the entire time and he barely did anything wrong." I retorted. "And besides, at least he's more useful than a douchebag like you."

"Hey! Shut it or else do you have a death wish with me?" Snotlout growled. "Because just let you know, I'm not the type to forgive and forget that easily."

"Funny, so am I." I added, glaring angrily at him.

"Squire, now isn't the time." Gram said, not wishing a fight to happen.

"You shut up." I whispered back with an irritated look before turning back to Snotlout. "So let me get this straight, you're telling me that he's useless because of how weak and scrawny he is? Are you serious right now? That can't be the only reason right?"

"What you expect? He's weak." Tuffnut pointed out.

"And useless." Ruffnut added. Unbelievable…are these idiots serious?

"And the whole village thinks of how useless 'Useless' is." Snotlout crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. "I don't see why the chief can't make me the next heir of Berk and just abandon him?"

"Shut up." I scowled angrily. "Why not you just fuck off and mind your own business? Besides, I can think of plenty of reasons why."

"Hey! What's-"

"I said shut up!" I glared angrily at him, causing him to widen his eyes upon seeing how tense I was through my hoodie.

"R-right…" Snotlout chuckled nervously before glaring at him.

"Though Snotlout raises a good point and yet I can't believe I just said that." Oh, look who's talking? I turned to Astrid as she placed her hand on her hip and said "Hiccup possesses no real strength and he can't fight back. No matter what, he ruins everything in the village during the dragon raids, why else he's called Hiccup the Useless."

"So what? Everyone here thinks of that?" I asked, feeling a bit upset on that fact. "You're telling me he's called that because he doesn't have strength and that he was weak? Is that you guys like to do? Pick on the weak?"

"What? A true viking is supposed to be focus, strong, and shows ambition and determination." Astrid pointed out with a hard look. "Hiccup doesn't possess any of that. He's just…weak and we're only saying those things in order to encourage him to be stronger."

"Really? That sounds like bullcrap there." I retorted with a scoff.

"I say! Show some respect!" Oh shut up you stupid sword!

"I know that may sound like bullcrap there…" Jobber turned to me with a sheepish grin. "But it's true. I mean, we are in war and we have to be strong."

"Oh what? Taking their side?" I questioned.

"Nah, course not!" Jobber laughed. "I take no one's side!"

"That laugh doesn't help me at the slightest." I growled angrily at bit. "Look, I'm just wasting my time with you idiots. I rather go somewhere alone instead of a bunch of people like you."

"Hold on!" Astrid looked at me with a serious look as she gripped onto the axe in her hands which I finally noticed. "You still haven't told us anything else about you? Where did you come from?"

"Squire, it's best if you don't try and go too far on this." Gram warned, but I ignored him as I glared at these guys.

"In case you forgot, I ain't telling ya nothing. Get that to your stupid head." I scoffed as I turned away from them while Astrid gritted her teeth angrily while the others backed away in fear, even Snotlout. "But I'll let you know one thing…I don't waste my time with bastards nor back away from a fight."

"And we are leaving!" Jobber chuckled nervously before grabbing me by the waist and lifted me on the shoulders with his hammer in his left hand as we were immediately ran out of the village, leaving behind a steaming Astrid and her shocked friends. If I stayed there any longer, I would've been dead. Hmph, like I would care. I don't care who I get myself involved, I won't let someone like that bitch get away and hurt someone who can't even fight back. This all sounds so familiar to me…no, don't dwell in the past Henry. It's nothing…

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Now where the hell are we? He soon took me out of the village and instantly into a forest. It soon pretty creepy in my standards, but at the same time, it was a good place to relax. I'm sure you noticed but I love places and areas that allows you to be relaxed and remain calm in situations.

"Phew…that was a close one." Jobber sighed heavily as he dropped me on the ground, on top of a nearby rock as I dust myself off and asked "What? I was just telling her off."

"Look Hen, I understand that you might hate the gang…mostly at Snotlout, but if I were you I would stay away from Astrid for a long while." Jobber warned, much to my confusion.

"What? Why? She can't handle an insult?" I asked in confusion before sighing. "Look, I was just telling them to shut up and go mind their own business. I was just…irritated by what they said." Jobber sighed sadly and replied "I know how ya feel, but picking a fight with Astrid is like signing a contract of a death wish."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because she's a strong shield-maiden that you never want to mess with." Jobber explained. "She's been dedicated to become a great shield-maiden since childhood. She said that she wants to dedicate her life as being one, and she was determined to become one and trust me, if you say something to her that insults her, you'll be sorry for ever messing with her."

"So it's more like obsession…" I sighed before glancing down. "Well…even so, I don't care. It just…doesn't give them the right to just taunt Hiccup like that. After all, I was just defending him."

"Well I understand that but Hics can handle them just fine." Jobber waved it off. "He always handle it with a smile on his face and sometimes uses his sarcastic attitude to backlash at people…mostly at Snotlout."

"Well…at least he's doing alright." I sighed with a soft grin on my face. "Look…I'm sorry for what I said to them."

"Nah, it's okay. It's understandable." Jobber assured, rubbing his cheek bashfully. "Sometimes those guys angered some of my friends for their attitude."

"Are all people around this island…bully Hiccup?" I asked in confusion. Jobber nodded before replying "It is true. Many people either ignored, scoffs, and be rude to him. Though he doesn't mind. Heck, they don't even notice or appreciate his handiwork due to the inventions he made. I appreciate the work, even my old Pa but the folks grew weary of him."

"Does this have something to do…because of who he is?" I asked, clenching my fists a bit.

"Yeah, you know it's viking tradition to name the runt of the litter 'Hiccup'." Jobber pointed out. "But me, Runa, Satsuki, and Dusty are the ones who respect Hiccup because he respects our talents, cares for us, and understanding our dreams and goals in life!"

"Dreams and goals…in life?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Jobber chuckled before looking around the forest. "But now that we're here, I suppose we should go over to the forest. He and the others should be in our hideout."

"Hideout?"

"Oh right…" Jobber got closed to my face and looked back and forth before whispering "Listen, do ya mind not to tell anybody about our place? It's a secret hideout of ours."

I thought for a while, thinking about it. Hmm…well he did gave me a bit of a tour around Berk, and his dad did give me that sheath to hold Gram in. Plus, I'm not the type to just spill secrets no matter what. I'm not a bad guy…

"Sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes before getting up. "So…let's go."

Jobber looked at me with a surprised look before forming a grin on his face and said "Good answer!"

He patted me on the back, once again nearly dislocating my spine as he began walking off.

"Now come on! Let's go over and meet the others! Something tells me that you might love the gals!" I hear him chuckling weirdly as he kept walking off, carrying the big hammer on his shoulder. I raised a brow and just shrugged before following after him. While we walked through this dense forest, Gram glanced towards me and asked "You seemed pretty upset when that Astrid girl told you about the young Hiccup."

"So what? Anyone could've been upset on seeing someone get picked on. In case you forgot that he practically saved my life when I fell unconscious."

"True…but you seemed pretty irritated on their words." Gram pointed out. "They said that no one cared or even pay attention to the young boy except for Sir Jobber and thou friends. It is quite weird for someone new around the Isle of Berk to feel irritated and frustrated by the simplest words of insults."

"Wouldn't you do the same?" I questioned. "Like I said, anyone could've done the same. Look, just be quiet."

"I just wanted to learn more about my wielder." Gram stated. "Since we are together, I wished to learn about you and please don't deny it, I can sense that your feeling tense and irritated by the moment." I froze in shock before looking over at him, hearing what he said. So he can understand and sense what I feel in my heart.

"So what? Like I care." I scoffed, glancing away from him. "Look, let's just stop talking and just keep going before he might see me talking to myself or to you."

"You're quite avoiding the subject for some reason and it's not because someone might find us out, but is it for something else?" I gave the golden sword a glare before looking away in a huff. I don't wanna talk about it, you wouldn't get it. No one gets it…that's why I avoid people…

"Well here we are!" Unfortunately, I accidentally bumped into Jobber before falling down and looked up to see a big tree and a build up plank-like steps planted on the trees and looked up to see a giant tree-house and I was quite amazed by the texture and the size of it. Whoa, I've never seen a tree-house before and it's quite amazing. N-not that I'll admit aloud.

"Like it? It took us a few months to build it." Jobber laughed before he began climbing up the ladder. "Come on! Let's go!"

"O-okay…" I nodded before I began climbing up the tree and five minutes later after climbing up this large tree, we finally made it inside of the tree house, which kinda looked pretty like a workshop in here. They were many papers on the floors, and some were pinned on the walls. Heck, there was even a desktop and wooden chairs and table in here. Man, just how in the world did these guys get these stuff up here in the first place?

"Welcome to the hideout of the Berk Misfits!" Jobber laughed, settling his hammer down.

"Berk Misfits?" I questioned with a raised brow. Jobber let out a shrug and replied "Meh, that's what my Pa calls us when we were young."

"Oookay?" I raised a brow at him until we heard voices coming from the end of this room.

"Hiccup, are you seriously gonna go out there and try to find it? Do you know how stupid that idea is?!" I looked over to see a familiar auburn boy and three girls climbing down the steps from the room at the end, which showed that it leads more upwards of this tree-house.

"I have to do this Runa! In order to prove everyone that I'm a real viking!" Hiccup stated, his tone filled with determination.

"You don't have to prove anything, Hiccup." Dusty assured with a soft grin. "We know that you're quite a nice and caring person. You don't have to do this."

"I appreciate the optimism Dusty, but I have to do this." Hiccup said, having his mind made up. "I appreciate all of your concern, but right now that I have to do this.

"Tch!" Runa growled a bit. "As always, you're still stubborn as always."

"Well what do you expect?" Hiccup chuckled before turning around and noticing me and Jobber. "Huh? Jobber? And…Henry?" "Hey." I waved at him and said "How it's hanging?"

"Meh, just doing fine." Hiccup smiled. "I'm surprised to see you awake again after you fell unconscious. It almost made me feel worried and I wanted to help but my dad made Gobber send me back home. Sorry about that."

"It's alright man, I'm still okay." I smiled a bit. "Don't blame yourself. It's understandable since your dad is just…well…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde hair girl known as Runa walked over to me with a stern look. "I understand that his father is quite rude but if it wasn't for him, Berk wouldn't be standing right now from all those dragon raids!"

"Yeah! Old Stoicky may be a grump but he's a hilarious guy!" Satsuki added, letting out a chuckle. I remained silent and ignored her as I turned to Runa and said "Well…I suppose so. Look, I'm just annoyed that he blamed someone for something he barely did anything."

"Well true…" Runa sighed, realizing that I had a point before glaring at me. "Aw jeez, look at what you made do. I'm starting to agree with a boy."

"Excuse me?" I questioned. What the hell?

"Listen here, how about you start respecting the chief of Berk?" Runa scolded. "He may act like a jerk and while I don't agree with the way how he treats Hiccup, he still helps us on supplies and repairs on the village! Jeez, you're such annoying! You're a boy so you should take responsibility."

"….Are you some sort of feminist or something?" I asked, causing her to widened her eyes in shock along with the others. Soon, her face turned from shock to anger before she lashed at me with a whip. "OW! What the hell?!"

"Don't call me a feminist! I am merely stating my facts and opinion! Be silent!" Runa demanded before whipping me again.

"OW! Okay! Okay! God, jeez!" I exclaimed. "Sorry!"

"Good answer! Just remember that next time and don't disrespect a lady." Runa stated, crossing her arms with a serious look on her face.

"Jeez…" I rubbed my aching arm, still feeling sore from all that whipping. Seriously? I'm starting to think that she really is a feminist and that she doesn't want to admit it.

"Don't worry about Runa." Jobber assured with a grin, but his grin felt…creepy. "She always lashes at people and she knows how to whip it good."

Suddenly, Runa overheard this before whipping him in the hip, which caused him to shriek before he yelled out "Oh sweet Ma!"

"Shut it you pervert!" Runa exclaimed. Pervert? Well I didn't take this guy as a pervert.

Jobber rubbed his hip in pain as I raised a brow at him as Hiccup walked over and whispered "Yeah, really shouldn't have said that."

"Agree." I nodded before asking "What's her deal?"

"Well her name is Runa Johanson, and while she's quite all serious and angry looking most of the time, she's a very good friend of mine." Hiccup explained to me. "And if you're wondering what she meant by Jobber being a 'pervert', he's well known as Jobber The Perverted."

"Jobber…the perverted?" What the hell is with these damn names?

"Yeah, everyone knows about his reputation here in Berk and woman keep a close eye on him…for good." Hiccup stated, whispering to me on that last part.

"And you're friends with a pervert?" I questioned.

"What? Did you expect me to befriend a serial killer?" Hiccup asked sarcastically, causing me to smile a bit. Well…I guess he has a point. You can take what you have as they always say. "By the way, I was wondering if we could talk a bit."

"Huh?" I turned to him in confusion. What does he want to talk about?

"Oh my my!" Before Hiccup could say anything, I was immediately spun around before being grabbed by the shoulders by the clown jester girl. "So you're that new guy Hicky told us about! Nice to meet ya, Hen-Hen! I'm Satsuki Katamari!"

"Hen-Hen?" I questioned. I just love getting these damn nicknames.

"Yep-a-doodles! It's ya nickname matey!" Satsuki chuckled. "Man, you sure look stylish! How are ya? Feeling 'red'?" I went silent, unable to process of the joke she just told me. Was she referring to my hair color?

"Oh? You don't know? I'm referring to that bit of red hair underneath that hoodie!" Oh…she was referring to my red hair.

"…That has to be the worst joke I have ever heard." I said bluntly, much to her surprise.

"Whaaaat?!" She gasped before letting out a sigh. "What's got you under the weather? What? Did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed due to that right bang of your hair?"

"I'm sorry, but is that supposed to be funny?" I asked in confusion before blankly saying "Because it isn't."

"Ha! A challenge eh? Well I accept!" She said, her tone full of eagerness and determination. Seriously? What is wrong with her?

"That's Satsuki. She and her family are known for being famous clown jesters here on Berk. Her family is pretty friendly while at the same time, funny." Hiccup explained. "While her puns are so bad, she's still friendly."

"I'll admit, my puns are bad but they're just so 'punny'." What the hell does that even mean? "Woo-hoo! Satsuki makes another funny pun."

"Try annoying…" I muttered. "How do you deal with this?"

"Years of practice." Hiccup sighed.

"Wow, I'm sooo jealous of you." I scoffed sarcastically, which caused Hiccup to chuckle.

"Whatever you say." Hiccup rolled his eyes with an amused smirk.

"Umm…" I then turned around and saw the young petite girl standing behind me and she was just as nearly tall as my shoulder. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you. Nice to meet ya!"

"Umm…hello?" I raised a brow and waved a bit.

"Tee-hee! You seemed like a very nice person, despite the hoodie of course. Oh! So sorry for not introducing myself! I'm Dusty Ingerman! It's nice to meet you!" Dusty smiled brightly with a cute look on her face. She looks pretty nice and doesn't seemed to be pretty bad.

"Oi, optimistic as ever, eh Dusty?" Jobber chuckled.

"Well of course! It helps make me stay calm!" Dusty giggled before frowning a bit and muttered "Well…most of the time."

"Well…it's sorta nice to meet you." I greeted with a soft smile. Hiccup walked over next to me with a soft grin and explained "Dusty is a good friend of mine. She's one of the smartest vikings that I know and is quite knowledgeable on dragons. How else did she help me on studying the Night Fury's patterns."

"Oh, so you helped him out on this eh?" I asked, which Dusty nodded with a smile as she replied "Yep! Though I don't deserve all the credit. Jobber, Satsuki, Runa, and Hiccup deserved it all for helping me out studying the many dragon raids that's been occurring since we were kids."

"Really?" I asked, feeling intrigued by it.

"Yep! Tee-hee! It's nothing to be proud of. Anyone could've figured it out." Dusty assured with a soft grin. "Well…except most people here on Berk."

"Yeah when nobodies wants to listen to ya everyday and thinks of you different from others." Hiccup sighed. "Well don't worry Dusty, that'll end for today."

"Are you still planning out? Jeez, how stubborn are you?" Runa asked irritably. "Hiccup, this isn't something you can do alone. Let us go."

"Go where?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, what's up you gals?" Jobber asked curiously.

"W-well…"

"Hicky is planning to search out the Night Fury that he said that he shot down from the sky!"…What?

"Satsuki!" Runa exclaimed in shock. "The hell?!"

"What? Weren't we gonna tell them that?" Satsuki asked in confusion, which caused Runa to face-palmed herself.

"Oh well…there's no use on hiding it from you guys." Runa sighed before turning to me and Jobber. "Like Satsuki said, Hiccup is going off on finding that Night Fury that he claimed to shot down."

"And you're doubting him on that?" I asked in confusion.

"I-I'm not doubting him! It's just…shocking to learn that he did it." Runa stated before turning to Hiccup. "And please Hiccup, we're a team. We can't just let you go off alone."

"I know Runa, but I don't want the others to worried about the rest of you." Hiccup stated.

"B-but Hiccup…!" Dusty exclaimed in shock. "Come on! We know that this might be your only chance to prove everyone that you are a viking but we all should do this together! We want to prove ourselves that we're good to be vikings as well!"

"Yeah! You hold the stack on the Berk Misfits!" Jobber added, patting him on the shoulder, but he let out a wheeze from that.

"W-well…" Hiccup cleared his throat as he let out a smile. "Thank you everyone. I really appreciate that."

"What do you mean 'prove to be vikings'?" I questioned, gaining the other's attention. "You really want to know?" Runa questioned in surprise before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Why is that? You aren't gonna get nosy and start telling on us, are you?"

"Do I even look like a frigging five-year old?" I questioned. "Besides, I'm just curious."

"Well you're just too suspicious considering you just unexpectedly arrived the moment of the dragon raid." Runa pointed out.

"Now Runa…" Hiccup placed a comforting hang on his shoulder. "I helped Henry when he was unconscious so he's okay."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup nodded, which made Runa sigh before looking over at me with a smile.

"Well…I'm sorry for accusing you then." Runa sighed. "It's just hard trusting others when you're nothing more than troublemakers who are trying to fit in with viking society in a war against dragons."

"It's alright. I understand." I assured, raising my hands a bit. "Look, I understand that you guys find me suspicion considering that I haven't told you guys about where I came from-"

"Also your clothes! I don't think I've ever seen that get up before!" Satsuki added, cutting me off while I looked at her in a deadpanned tone before saying "Yeah…I understand that you guys find me suspicion, including the others back on Berk but I…I get it. I was just curious but I know that I wouldn't dare do anything that'll betray you."

The gang looked at me in surprise as Hiccup let out a smile and said "He's right, you know." "Huh? Really?" Dusty asked in surprise.

"Yeah! I mean, he stood up for me for when the village turned against me this morning…again." He coughed, feeling a bit embarrassed and awkward on being reminded on that again. "But overall, if he was suspicious, he wouldn't have answered any of my questions about his name nor told me where he came from. So if what he said is true, then I'll trust him."

"Yeah!" Jobber agreed. "You all should've seen what he did at Snotlout and Astrid for when they were dissing you off."

"Wait, you did what?" Hiccup turned to me in confusion as I said "I'll tell you a bit later. For right now, I was wondering about why you guys need to prove yourself. I don't think there's anything wrong with you."

"Aww…thanks for the support Hen-Hen." Satsuki smiled happily with a cute gesture before making a sad look. "But…we're different from the people of Berk."

"She's right." Dusty agreed, glancing down sadly. "We're all different from what people see in us and we're mistreated and bullied by them, well not from our parents."

"And people don't mind?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Henry, it's okay." Hiccup assured with a soft smile. "I know what you saw from the plaza was wrong, but I'm used to it."

"And you're okay with it?" I asked in surprise. "But…"

"Hey, I know you're new here but I assure that everything will turn out alright." Hiccup smiled. "Soon enough, me and the gang will search out for that Night Fury!"

"Night Fury?" I questioned before remembering whatever he shot down from the sky. "You mean that dragon that you said is the 'ultimate prize'?"

"Yeah!" Hiccup nodded. "This could be a chance that we'll all become true vikings!"

"Hiccup, you don't have to do this for us." Dusty stated before smiling over him. "You need this more than us."

"But we're a team, right?" Hiccup chuckled. "We can do this together."

"He's right! We're the Berk Misfits!" Jobber laughed, wrapping his arm around Hiccup and nearly crushed him.

"Dude, let go of him or else you're gonna choke him to death!" I exclaimed, pointing at Hiccup's face as he started to lose some air. Jobber realized what he was doing before letting go of Hiccup as he tried to regain his breath.

"Sorry Hics."

"No no, it's okay Jobber." Hiccup assured before stretching his back. "Man, I am not gonna sleep well for a while."

"Anyway…" I spoke up and asked "You're going after the Night Fury in order to prove that you aren't useless?"

"Yeah, that's the sum of it." Hiccup nodded.

"Despite him being useful on making weapons." Runa pointed out. "But nobody ever thank him considering that Gobber always get the credit."

"True, but my old Pa never mean it and tries to tell them, but they're just too ignorant to listen." Jobber sighed before picking his ear. "But I guess it's no big deal considering we vikings are stubborn."

"Yep-a-doodles!" Satsuki agreed before making a squeaky noise from her detachable nose. "We Vikings are as stubborn as a mule!"

That wasn't a joke, that was just an expression.

"Ha ha ha! Good one Satsuki!" Jobber laughed, causing me and Hiccup to raise a brow with deadpanned looks on our faces. You have got to be kidding me, right?

"Great joke, Satsuki." Hiccup rolled his eyes with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, really great pun you pulled off." I added, smiling over her.

"Huh…" Hm? I noticed Jobber turning to me in confusion, causing me to feel confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You're smiling." Jobber pointed out, which I soon realized before looking away.

"O-oh…sorry about that. Not sure what got into me." I apologized.

"Hey, it's okay." Dusty assured with a soft grin. "I thought it was quite a cute smile."

"While I agree with Dusty…" Hiccup nodded in agreement before smiling over me. "It's okay. It's not like it's against the law to smile." "But…I rarely ever smile back then." Not since two years ago.

"Well don't feel bad!" Jobber laughed. "Smiling makes you feel joy and makes those who see you smile feel happy as well!" He then formed a perverted grin and a massive blush on his face. "Whenever I see a beautiful girl around here in Berk, I always go crazy for them! I want to know everything about them no matter what! I'm just crazy like the black panties Runa wears!"

As if on cue, Runa held her whip in anger before lashing Jobber with it multiple times.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

"You frigging idiot! How the hell do you know that?!" Runa exclaimed angrily.

"And suddenly, it makes me wonder why I'm friends with a pervert." Hiccup shook his head before turning to me and said "But listen Henry, we don't mind seeing you smile."

I glanced towards Hiccup and let out a sigh, realizing that he had a point.

"Yeah…okay." I sighed. "Sorry, it's been a while since I smiled." "Been a while?" Dusty asked in confusion, causing me to look away from their peering eyes.

"Just ignore that." I said, trying to hide away my sadness before clearing my throat and turning back to them. "But…I get what you're saying. You want to find that Night Fury in order to gain respect from the others, well…I think differently from you guys."

"Ooh? Are you some sort of secret admirer?" Satsuki asked, looking at me in confusion and awe.

"No!" I exclaimed before sighing. "What I mean is that people here see you different, and so what? We're all different and we don't share same strength and talents. Those vikings are too dimwitted to understand that, but I'm sure you guys know that. However, we have different talents, personalities, and such that we have and if we can be able to find something that we find our talents useful, we can use them to help others and find ourselves comfortable with who we are. Who the hell cares what people say? Just be who you are."

Everyone looked at me in surprise, which I soon realized before looking away from them and said "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt you guys like that."

"No Henry…" Hiccup assured before making a soft grin. "That was quite a good speech. I guess you understand that as well."

"Well duh. Everyone knows that." I rolled my eyes.

"Well even so…" Runa made a soft smile and said "I guess…you are right. No matter what, we're all different." "Yeah….I just wished the other vikings see and understand that." Dusty sighed before smiling and said "No no Dusty! Stay positive! You just gotta stay positive and be happy!" Well…that's one way optimism to be useful. Never show off your fears and other problems.

"Yeah! We gotta do this together!" Satsuki laughed. "We're a team! We're the Berk Misfits!"

"Y-yeah…" Jobber soon got back up, having a bunch of slash marks all over his body. "We're the Berk Misfits and while we cause trouble and screw up many times here in our home, we'll always be able to stand in our ground in battle and never give up."

Hiccup soon smiled over at his friends and said "Thanks you guys."

"Well can I join?" I asked. "I got no where to go and I rather not go back to that village if what everything you guys said is true. Besides, the vikings keep looking at me weirdly and it's annoying me."

"Well true, but you are new here in Berk." Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah, true." I shrugged. "But even so, I still want to thank you for at least saving my life from when I fell unconscious."

"Oh right, Hicky mentioned it!" Satsuki said, appearing right in between us, much to my surprise. "Did something happened?! Because if so, let me know! Nothing gets out of Satsuki's eyes!"

"H-h-how the hell did you do that?!" She wasn't even around us at all!

"It's sorta Satsuki's thing on appearing in front of others and other places by surprise, so you get used to it." Hiccup rubbed his head bashfully before smiling "But yeah you guys, I helped him out so it's not a big deal. It's not like the others believe me anyway."

"But still, that was quite nice of you Hiccup." Runa smiled. "Besides, we believe you Hiccup because you're the type to always to help others. Something the others lack." "Yeah…" Dusty sighed with a soft grin.

"Anyway…" I turned to Hiccup and said "I understand that you guys are too serious and stubborn onto changing your minds on searching out on that dragon and I don't mind. I want in on it because I got nothing else to do. Besides…"

I let out out a soft grin and said "You guys are pretty cool compared to the others and not waste my time."

"Well…that's quite a good reason." Hiccup commented. "But…I guess I see why not."

"I suppose so." Runa smiled a bit. "Alright, I'll put my trust in you Henry."

"Yeah! Same here!" Jobber agreed.

"Me too! I hope we become good friends Henry!" Dusty chuckled.

"If everyone believes ya, then Satsuki believes in ya in being friends, Hen-Hen!" Satsuki added.

I stiffened at the words they said. Friends? Why did they call me that? I'm no one's friend. I don't want that….Not anymore…

Hiccup soon noticed my discomfort as he came over and asked "Hey, you alright Henry?"

"I-I'm fine! That's all!" I said, glancing away with a frown. "A-anyway…we should probably find this Night Fury you guys keep talking about."

"Ooh right!" Dusty agreed. "And while we're at it, I have so many questions to ask you!"

"Is this about where I'm from and why I'm wearing different clothing compared to the rest of you?" I questioned.

"Huh? How did you know that?" Dusty asked in confusion.

"Trust me, I've been asked many times." I sighed irritably.

"Can't say I blame you for being asked like that." Hiccup sighed before smiling over me. "But hey, you're with us so maybe that'll help clear your mind. Besides, it's just us so you wouldn't mind asking us some questions if we want to get along."

I thought for a while before asking "Is it just boring questions?"

"Nah, just things about yourself like your favorite hobbies and such." Favorite hobbies? Hmm…while I don't see why not…as long as it doesn't ask me about pointless questions about whether or not I should be trusted. Trust me, many people who see me back from where I'm from just don't care about people considering I just stay away from them and isolate myself from a bunch of idiots who think they know what I've been through.

"…Alright, I see why not." I shrugged, much to their amusement.

"That's the spirits!" Satsuki laughed. "And just remember Hen-Hen! Just because we met doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop trying on making you laugh!"

I let out a small grin and replied "Alright…good luck on that." Considering her puns and jokes are so bad, then it won't be a problem. Wait, what am I saying? Why am I…getting this pumped?

Suddenly, I was then hit in the arm by a whip coming from a certain girl.

"OW!" I winced before glaring at the girl and asked "What the hell was that for?!"

"Look! We don't have any business staying around here! Who knows what's going on with that dragon!" Runa exclaimed. "If we don't hurry, then it might be possible that that Night Fury might escape!"

And that gives you the reason to whip me like that with your damn whip?

"That wouldn't be a problem." Dusty assured.

"What makes you so sure?" I questioned.

"Because the bola that we made for the Bola Launcher that we came up with is quite tough that it's durable against dragons." Dusty smiled.

"Are you even sure?"

"Course! Me and Hiccup worked on it all month." Jeez, all month? That's sorta a long time to make a bola that you claimed to be durable that a dragon couldn't break free.

"Well the more we talk, the more we'll lose it." Runa sighed. "Now come on! Let's hurry!"

"I'm on it!" Jobber gave out a thumbs-up before he climbed down the steps, along with Runa before she said "Alright, but you better not look at my…you know."

"What? Your panties?"

"I said don't look Jobber!"

"Oh well, let's-a-go!" Satsuki jumped out of the balcony, much to my surprise as I immediately ran over and saw her jumping onto branch after branch towards the ground.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I can't believe that she just jumped and was able to do that. Wait, what am I saying? She's a clown so it would make sense that she'll be quite athletic.

"Yeah, you get used to that as well." Hiccup chuckled. I turned to him with a deadpanned look and said "You have the weirdest group of friends I've ever seen."

"Thank you for reminding me of that." Hiccup mumbled sarcastically before climbing down after Dusty headed down as well. "Now come on. Aren't you gonna come…friend?" I looked at him for a moment before nodding and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah…let's do it." I nodded. "And still…thank you for helping me, Hiccup." That caused to make Hiccup smile.

"Anytime, Henry." Hiccup nodded before climbing down the steps towards the ground. While it was me alone, Gram glanced popped out of my sheath and floated towards in front of my face, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Oh my god! Don't you ever do that again!" I growled, glaring at the sword.

"I am quite surprised that you are smiling, squire." Gram said, much to my surprise. "I think this is the first time I am sensing some joy in your heart."

"Y-yeah right…so?" I questioned, crossing my arms and looking away from him.

"I am just wondering squire. While you may sound stubborn and reckless, I know that you are quite a good person." Gram stated. "Also…correct if I'm wrong. The way how you told them your speech, it's almost like you were speaking from the heart." "And what does that supposed to mean?" I asked, not following what he meant.

"I'm saying is that…it was almost like you were speaking from experience."

I froze upon realizing what he really meant. Is this because of 'it'? Back two years ago, since 'it' happened? Why am I remembering those memories? I burrowed them away forever and I gave up the will to ever go close to anyone, so why me?

"It would seem that you are feeling guilty…" I glared at Gram before exclaiming "S-shut up! I don't need to hear your damn mouth! I'm fine! It wasn't out of my heart, I-I'm just saying that to cheer them up."

"Then may I ask why did you feel afraid when Hiccup and the others referred to you as 'friend'?"

"Like hell I would tell you!" I argued.

"But that wasn't a denial to my question." Gram retorted, causing me to feel upset.

"W-w-well…it's none of your business. Look, let's just go and find that dragon to see whether or not this dragon really exist." I'm not doubting that the dragon actually exist, I'm still just…shocked by the events that we're going through. I'm in a world where vikings and dragons exist but only in myths, meeting some new people who I found out are a bunch of arrogant assholes and those who aren't in the eyes of their predecessors. This is just…too confusing…I'm sure you're all confused and lost by all of this. Whatever, let's go follow after Hiccup and the others. After all, I do have asked questions to Dusty and the others since now I'm afraid that I'm being put into this. Oh well, it beats going back to that village and received so many stares from people. Besides, being called a friend…it's not that I hate it…it's just that I'm afraid of being called it.

Just…ignored that last part. Anyway, we should go.

"…Very well squire. Let us go and maybe soon…" Gram looked at me with a soft grin on his face. "We shall start some real training."

"What?" I asked in confusion. "Are you talking about wielding you?" "Yes and no."

"What?" What does he mean? What? Is he talking about powers that he has when I wield him?

"While you may wield me and try to use offence and defense in battle, you must also use the power that you posses right now." Gram explained, much to my confusion.

"What do you mean? What power? I'm just a normal human boy." I retorted, much to Gram's amusement.

"You should know considering that you were given to it." What? Is he…referring to my bracelet? Well…I can't disregard of it considering on it kept flashing and creating that bubble shield when I first awoken in this world. "Ahh…it would seem that you finally figured it out."

"So you noticed, huh?" I asked with a sigh before smiling a bit. "Well…I guess I'll accept that offer. For right now, let's go find ourselves a Night Fury."

"Hmph." Gram hummed with a grin. "Well…you seemed quite entertained."

"So?" I shook my head before grabbing him and placing him back in the sheath. "Now come on, let's just stop this conversation and keep going. We don't won't the others to wonder what's taking so long?"

"Agreed." He nodded in agreement. With that, we soon exited out of the tree-house by sliding down here and fell down on here, catching up with the others.

"Hey, what took ya so long?" Jobber asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we were worried about ya there palsies!" Satsuki added with an excited grin. "Ooh! Ooh! Were you scared of heights? Did you happened to be 'high in the skies' when in our tree-house!"

"….What the heck does that mean?" I questioned.

"Don't…it's not even funny." Runa sighed. "Come on, let's go find that Night Fury."

"Come on you guys! Maybe it wasn't my best joke but at least it had character!" Satsuki argued with a sad gesture. "Heck, even the other characters can come up with good running gags throughout the series."

….What?

"Anyway…Let's go." Hiccup said, which the rest of us nodded before walking through the dense forest. "Now Raven Point is just by ten minutes away so we'll go over and investigate the place to search out that dragon, got it?" "Got it!" We all nodded in unison. You know, this won't be a waste of time. I guess finding a dragon wouldn't be that hard considering how large it is, right?

"Great, let's go now." Hiccup smiled as we all began exploring the dense forest in search of a dragon which calls itself the 'Night Fury'. Berk's ultimate prize…I do wonder what does it look like.

"While we walk and search for that Night Fury…" I looked over at Dusty giving me an eager look on her face. "Could we ask you my questions? If we're gonna be together, we need to get to know each other! And don't worry, they're friendly questions."

I looked at her for a while before sighing and said "Alright…"

"Yay! We're gonna be BFF's!" Satsuki cheered with a happy gesture. "This is gonna be as funny than the day my younger brother learned how to use jazz hands!"

….Is jazz hands even exist in this time? Seriously, it makes me have second doubts that is a dream…

But overall, I should probably keep the fact on them not letting them know that I'm actually his descendant from 300 years in the future. In the meantime, time to find us a Night Fury.

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Double Dragon Fury!

**_Note: The following is a nonprofit fanbased fanfic. How To Train Your Dragon, Riders & Defenders of Berk, Race To The Edge, Gift of the Night Fury, The Book of Dragons, Legend of the Boneknapper, Dawn of the Dragon Racers, How To Train Your Dragon 2, and How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World belongs to Universal Pictures and Dreamworks Animation. Please support the official release. _**

**_Also, I am gonna bring out a special surprise, which is gonna be Henry's dragon, hence the name of the chapter. I think you all are gonna be surprise or whatever your reaction upon reading this chapter and I think this is the first time this dragon gonna appear in a httyd fanfic...unless someone else did it._**

Meanwhile, while we were searching out for the Night Fury, a familiar Viking chief was busy discussing his other viking brethren about the events of the last dragon raid that occurred early in the morning. They all were at the Great Hall, and surprisingly, he wasn't wrong on how grand it was.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" Stoick yelled, planting a dagger on the end of the map that shows all of the Archipelago. "If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back." One of the viking crowds stated.

"We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard!" Stoick retorted. "Now who's with me?"

However, nobody seemed to agree with this plan considering that the many Vikings that ever tried to find the Dragon's island never came back, either went missing or dead.

"Today's not a good for me."

"I've gotta do my axe returns." The crowd murmured.

"Hmph! Alright..." Stoick let out a sigh before coming up with an idea. "Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

That seemed to gotten everyone's attention as they all raised their hands in the air while there was one member in the group that scowled disappointingly towards the chief's offer. She wore an armor that was similar to a knight, the armor was dark grey and her chest and torse was covered with armor while arms were covered with small segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms and wore golden boots and had a red cape that reaches over her legs. Her hair was blonde with red tips at the end and held a spear and whip in her arms.

"To the ships!" Phelga shouted.

"I'm with you Stoick!" Spitelout agreed. Stoick nodded with a smile and said "That's more like it."

With that, the whole crowd began to disperse and went to prepare for their little trip but Stoick, Gobber, who was sitting down on a nearby table drinking some apple cider and the blonde hair stayed behind.

"Right, I'll pack my undies." Gobber said, letting out a burp.

"I'll never question why you like saying it aloud." The blonde haired woman sighed irritably while Gobber shrugged.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick stated, sitting down on the table next to them.

"Oh, perfect." Gobber sighed before sarcastically commented "And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?"

Stoick let out a sigh before asking "What am I going to do with him, Gobber? Freydis?"

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber offered, which caused Stoick to glare at him.

"No, I'm serious." Stoick replied.

"So am I." Gobber retorted.

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." Stoick argued.

"Oh, you don't know that." Gobber waved it off.

"I do know that, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, actually, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Can't you two stop fighting? Just make your decision already." Freydis sighed irritably, sitting on top of the table with an irritable sigh. "Seriously, you two argue almost like brothers."

"Listen you two, you know what's he like." Stoick sighed before getting up from his seat. "From the time he could crawl he's been…different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow…"

"Kinda like you." Freydis chuckled, along with Gobber before he accidentally lost his rock-made tooth into a cup, causing him to try and get it out with his right hand.

Stoick ignored her comment as he continued "I take him fishing and he goes hunting for…for trolls!"

Gobber turned back at his friend and exclaimed "Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

"And it makes me wonder what's go on your head, Gobber?" Freydis said deadpanned, which Gobber ignored before managing to get his lost tooth out of the cup.

"When I was a boy…"

"Oh gods…" Freydis face-palmed.

"Oh, here we go." Gobber sighed.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache." Gobber guessed, placing the tooth back into his jaw.

"Or suffered a head wound?" Freydis offered.

"That rock split in two! It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber and Freydis." Stoick answered, looking up at a picture of a dragon before sitting back down on the table with a heavy sigh. "He could—He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become."

"Despite everything you just said is just full of exaggeration." Freydis chuckled before settling down her battle axe. "Ha ha ha! Though I'll admit, you hitting your head on a rock is always quite stupid and yet hilarious at the same time."

Stoick shook his head and sighed "True, but even so…Hiccup is not that boy, you two."

"You can't stop him, Stoick." Gobber intervened. "You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

"He's right." Freydis agreed. "I've raised Runa from when she was a young child before her father went up and gone. I know that it's hard to raise a single child without the one you love by your side, but you gotta keep going is what I say." Stoick smiled at the two before looking up at the ceiling, letting his friend's words sink in and wondered what to do before making his final decision.

"Very well…I'll let Hiccup partake in Dragon training." Gobber let out a cocky grin and replied "See? Was that so hard?"

Stoick gave his friend an amused glare before turning to Freydis and questioned "So Freydis, are you gonna let your daughter partake in Dragon training as well? She is quite one of the strongest shield-maidens here on Berk."

"Of course! She takes after me after all." Freydis chuckled. "Besides, Hiccup won't be alone as long as his friend stay by his side."

"I get what ya mean." Gobber laughed before remembering something. "Oh ya Stoick, about that boy that appeared here on Berk during the dragon raid…" Stoick narrowed his eyes at him as Gobber continued "Apparently he just woken up and is getting the grand tour from the old chum of mine. He's probably meeting up with the rest of his friends." Stoick let out an irritated sigh, remembering Henry's disrespect towards him earlier after the dragon raid was over.

"Come on Stoick! You're still mad at what he said, huh?" Freydis smiled in amusement, only adding more fury in Stoick's anger.

"He called me a 'dumbass' just when I send Gobber and his son to take Hiccup back home." Stoick grumbled. "I do not know who he is or where he came from, but I'll expect a good apology from the boy."

"Ah come on, go easy on the lad." Gobber assured.

"Yeah, I'm sure he was just feeling irritated do to the last dragon raid we had." Freydis pointed out. "So maybe he'll give ya a good apology if you go easy on him, along with Hiccup."

Stoick glances down on the ground, wondering what he should do. He then looks up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look, making him another decision.

"Very well…" Stoick sighed. "I'll have you keep an eye out for him Gobber."

"Don't worry Stoick, you know who ya talking to?" Gobber chuckled, which caused Freydis to give him an amused glance as she commented "The same guy who else gotten his skivvies all wet from the last raid?"

Gobber chuckled and blushed in embarrassment, remembering full well what happened last month from the last dragon raid.

"In the meantime, it's best if we pack up now." Stoick said, getting up from the table and began walking off. "In the meantime, I'll be sure that young man who accompanied my son during the raid will apology."

Freydis shook her head and sighed, seeing the stubbornness Stoick is giving.

"Of course he still remains stubborn after that whole talk." Freydis sighed before glancing up at the ceiling with a sad look. "Just like him…" "Oi, are ya talking about…?" Freydis didn't answered back as she picked up her battle axe and began walking off, following after Stoick while Gobber remained in the Great Hall with a heavy sigh, knowing full well about Freydis's husband.

 _"Of course…how could I forget?"_ Gobber thought with a sad look before getting up from his seat and began taking his leave, hoping to see Hiccup and Jobber, along with their new friend Henry back at the forge.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"So what's your favorite color?"

"It's red."

"And what's your favorite snack?"

"Just a sandwich, that's all."

"And where did you come from? Rome? Greek? Anywhere else in the Archipelago?"

"I told you, I'm somewhere far far away."

"Oops! Heh heh, so sorry about that."

Seriously, this girl asks waaaay too many questions. Anyway, in case you all forgot, we're still trying to find that Night Fury all over Raven Point. It was just over by the other side of Berk. We split into three teams, Hiccup and Runa, Jobber and Satsuki, and Dusty and I.

While we search through some bushes and trees, Dusty has been asking me some questions and just like she promised, they were friendly based questions, though they were starting to bug me a bit.

"Okay! Last question, what's your favorite hobbies?" Favorite hobbies, eh? Hmm…well I guess it's not much of a big deal considering most people like what I enjoy whenever I'm alone or with some accompany.

"...Well art and music." I answered, rubbing my head bashfully.

"Ooh! Those are very nice hobbies!" Dusty giggled. "It sorta reminds me of reading books and taking notes while studying up on your dragon lessons."

Exactly how is art and music reminds you of reading books and taking notes?

"Riiiight..." I rolled my eyes with a sigh before looking over at a nearby tree, seeing that there was nothing here. "Guess there's nothing on this side."

"Ahhh..." Dusty sighed sadly. "It looks like the Night Fury isn't here."

"Yeah...looks go meet up with the others." I shrugged before we began walking off and meeting up with the others just over by northwest of this place. We soon saw Hiccup, Runa, Jobber, and Satsuki discussing about what they found.

"Hey!" I called, gaining their attention.

"Oh hey Hen-Hen! Dusty!" Satsuki greeted us with a bright grin. "Did ya find Mr. Night Fury?!"

"Unfortunately, we didn't." Dusty sighed sadly, which I nodded in agreement and added "Yeah, I don't even know how in the world can we even miss a dragon?"

"Agreed." Runa agreed. "It is quite strange..."

"Ahh...we were so close!" Satsuki exclaimed with a sad expression. "This is just too difficult to find! Is this Night Fury so amazing that it can be one with the 'fury'?!"

"What the hell does that even mean?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Oh well, let's keep on searching you all! We can't give up that easily!" Jobber exclaimed in determination, which some of us agreed. Man, it's so difficult to search out a dragon that you can't seem to find. I mean, how do we lose such a big dragon in the first place?

"It is quite tiresome, wouldn't you agree squire?" Gram whispered to me, which I nodded.

"Yeah, so it would seem." I shrugged. I then walked over to Hiccup, who was busy writing over his notebook, which was actually a map inside of his notebook. Hmm...looks like he made it in case we might end up get lost around this island. It is quite huge after all considering how long we've been walking.

"Did we check every place we've explored Hiccup?" Runa asked Hiccup with a curious look.

"So it would seem..." Hiccup sighed before began checking off an 'X' on the map based on the places we've explored before he began scribbling his map, ruin it out of frustration. "Ugh...great. Just great."

"Hey, you don't have to do that." I said with a bit of a deadpanned look. "Just because we looked in almost every area here in Raven Point, doesn't mean that you should be angry with it."

"Thanks for the lack of encouragement." Hiccup rolled his eyes sarcastically before kicking a rock off a ledge. "Oh, the gods hate us. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!"

"Calm down Hiccup." Runa assured. "We're gonna find that dragon. I mean like Dusty said, the bola you guys created is quite strong so there's no way that dragon can escape from it, right?"

"Yeah!" Ah! Holy crap, where did she come from?! "You just gotta believe Hicky! We gotta find that Night Fury! So don't go 'Hiccuping' all over the place!"

"Wow...nice joke there Satsuki." I muttered, glancing away from her.

"Ahh thanks Hen-Hen! That's so nice of you!" Satsuki laughed. Ugh, she's still calling me that nickname. It's already annoying to me. I face-palmed at her, unable to believe that she didn't catch my sarcasm. Oh forget it...she's another idiot like those twins and Jobber.

Hiccup however ignored her before he swatted a tree branch out of the way, only for it to swat back at him.

"OW!" Hiccup winced in pain, which made Jobber chuckled as the rest of us went to check on him.

"You okay Hiccup?!" Dusty asked in worried. "That tree branch hit ya back so hard!"

"You hit the tree, so you deserved that 'tree-ment'." We all gave Satsuki deadpanned looks, except for Jobber who continued laughing. "Sorry about that. Sorry if my puns are a bit 'mains-tree-m'."

"Satsuki...please stop." I begged.

"Same here." Runa agreed, clutching onto the whip in her arms. "I am this close to giving you a lesson with this whip."

"Wait! Don't whip me good!" Satsuki pleaded with a sad gesture. "I won't do it again! I won't 'tree-t' you guys like that anymore!"

And that was the last straw as Runa whipped her on the shoulder, causing her to shriek with a weird and terrifying yet panic looking expression on her face. How in the world did Satsuki even pulled that off? No, just...don't.

"I said don't do it!" Runa exclaimed.

"It was worth it for Satsuki!" Satsuki cried out.

"Ugh..." I shook my head in annoyance before noticing the small grin on Hiccup's face. "Oh...so you're liking this?"

"H-huh?" Hiccup turned to me with a sheepish chuckle while rubbing his head bashfully. "Well...sort of."

So is that a yes or no?

"Really?" I shook my head with an amused grin before noticing something behind him. "What the hell?"

"Huh? What?" Hiccup asked before turning around and let out a gasp upon seeing what it was. It was a damaged tree, and it looked like something crashed through here…Ooh…shit.

"Oh gods…" Jobber gasped.

"Oh my Thor…" Runa muttered, her expression turning a bit pale. "C-Could it be…?"

"Oh my my my! This tree must've met its 'berry' end!" Satsuki said, not shocked or even scared on what we're witnessing.

"Umm, Satsuki…I don't think you know what it really means." Dusty said with a nervous grin.

"Yeah." I agreed before we began investigating it. "Do you guys think…that this tree looks like because…"

"I think so…" Hiccup nodded slowly, gulping in fear. Jobber became cautious as he gripped onto his hammer real tight while Dusty and Satsuki hid behind him in fear, much to his joy as I saw the sly grin and tainted pinkish-red cheeks on his face brightening up. Yep, Runa was right…he really is a pervert. Runa on the other hand had her whip in her arms in case something went…ugly. Me and Hiccup looked at each other and nodded as we slowly began walking over to the damaged tree and saw how bad it looked. We soon followed after its trial, finding a large crevice on the ground. Could it be that…the Night Fury might've crashed down here? Man, that impact must've been quite hard, even for that dragon.

"Something is quite strange…I feel a presence lurking by…" Gram whispered to me, causing me to feel tense as we slowly began walking down the crevice before seeing something at the end of it, which was revealed to be what we came for. Before we could get a good look at it, me and Hiccup ducked down and hid behind the rock in fear of it trying to pounce and kill us. The others soon hid behind some rocks and trees before Hiccup made a shushing sound to let them know to stay quiet and don't make a sound.

I turned to Hiccup and asked "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure…just on the count of three." I nodded before he began counting down. "1…2…3!"

Me and Hiccup came out as I pulled Gram out of its sheath and raised it in front of the Night Fury, who is revealed to be tied up from the bola Hiccup shot out of that Bola launcher he and the others said to made. I felt a bit afraid of seeing it up close as I looked over and inspect it, seeing that why it has the name 'Night Fury' now. It's whol body was black and its wing were quite huge. Jeez, I'm starting to see why it's called a 'Night Fury'. Soon, I noticed Hiccup taking out a dagger, much to my surprise.

"What the hell? Where did you get that?" I muttered in shock, only to receive a nervous chuckle from him as replied "Would you believe that this is the type of weapon I use in case of emergencies like this?"

I gave him an incredulous look before saying "Riiiight…."

Actually…what exactly is he planning with that? Oh god…don't tell me…

"Oh wow…." Hiccup started laughing before walking over to the Night Fury with a satisfied look on his face. Wait, is he seriously laughing? "I did it! This fixes everything you guys!"

"Yeah! This means we'll be famous!" Satsuki laughed. "The Berk Misfits will rise to the top!"

"Yeah! Can't wait to see their faces when they hear about this?" Jobber grinned.

"Yes!" Hiccup cheered while I gaze at the dragon, feeling a bit afraid upon close glance. Just looking at it is just giving me the creeps…Thank god it's dead, but why do I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen?

Soon, I noticed Hiccup placing his foot on the dragon as he declared "Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

As soon as he steps on the dragon's face, it starts to shuffle around and shoves him away.

"WHOA!" Hiccup fell until I caught him, much to his relief as I helped him get back up before saying "Thanks." I nodded before looking back in fear, along with the others.

"H-Hiccup…what did you do?" Runa asked in fear the moment Hiccup took out his dagger. Hiccup didn't answer back as he soon started to get closer to the dragon. I soon followed him before hearing Gram speaking to me in a hush voice.

"Squire…unleash me in case things get ugly." Gram whispered, which I comply as I took him out of my sheath and slowly began walking over to the seemingly dead dragon. As soon as we got close enough, we saw it's bright green emerald eyes gazing straight towards us. I slightly widened my eyes in shock and fear as my expression turned pale upon seeing it. Holy crap…this thing….seeing this made me felt like that the reality I've been through changed into fiction. That fiction that I've believed from the myths to the stories told in books became a part of the reality I'm witnessing. These dragons…they are real. First I'm in a world where I've bumped into my ancestors, being a part of a war between Vikings and Dragons, and worse of all…seeing a dragon in my own eyes.

"I-I-I-It's…!" Dusty widened her eyes with an terrified look on her face.

"ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" Satsuki panicked. "Quick! Kill it with fire!"

"Calm down already, Satsuki!" Runa assured, whipping her on the right leg to shut her up. Satsuki winced in pain before chuckling nervously

"Sorry! I kinda gotten a little 'Fury' on that." Does she even know what fury even means?

"Oh boy…" Jobber muttered, clutching at his hammer. "That beast is alive!"

"To think that it survived the crash…" I muttered in shock. "I can't believe it endured through being crashed into a large tree and creating that crevice."

"Well dragons have scales that protects the outside of their bodies." Dusty explained. "So it would make sense how it can survive even the impacts it went through when Hiccup shot it down."

"It is quite true." Gram hummed in agreed, which was heard by Runa.

"Hey…who said that?" Runa questioned, blinking in confusion.

"O-oh…" I rubbed my head bashfully with a somewhat nervous grin as Gram whispered "Please squire, you can't let them know about my existence."

I nodded before answering "I-it was probably your imagination…"

"…Alright?" Runa shrugged before looking back at the Night Fury. Satsuki and Dusty hid behind Jobber as he looked at the dragon cautiously with the hammer in his arms while Runa felt a bit afraid as I saw her hands hesitant while she gripped onto the whip. "So does anyone care to tell me what the hell are we gonna do now?"

"I know one thing…" Hiccup held the dagger in his hands before glaring at the dragon. "I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." The dragon glances towards him with soft eyes, causing me to raise a brow. Even if its tied up by that bola, it doesn't look…terrifying when I'm looking at its eyes. What's going on?

"Hold on Hiccup!" I exclaimed, causing him to look back at him. "I thought we were gonna bring it back to the village and show it to the others to prove you guys aren't useless as they all say!"

"Yeah!" Runa agreed. "I-I mean…killing a dragon?"

"Is that a problem?" Jobber asked. "I thought that killing dragons is what we Vikings do?"

"Well true…but to cut out its heart?" Runa questioned. "I mean, seeing this up close is just gonna be gruesome."

"This is our chance Runa! We can't waste it!" Hiccup exclaimed before raising the dagger in his hands.

"W-well…maybe you might have a point." Dusty agreed. "I-I mean…the vikings will still treat us like dirt because we brought it to the village instead of killing it."

"Y-yeah…but why am I feeling scared and terrified? We haven't even gotten scared yet or even pee'd in our panties and skivvies…yet." Satsuki added, whistling innocently.

"Okay, first of all, gross." I said with a scoff before turning to Hiccup and said "And second of all, are you sure man? I mean, I just…there's something wrong with this. I mean, he doesn't look menacing."

"Henry, I know what I'm doing…and this is it. This will fix all of our problems." Hiccup said with a smile on his face. "I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!"

As he raised the dagger in his hands, I could only watched in shock and surprise before noticing the dragon's gazing at us, but mostly at Hiccup. Just looking a it…makes me feel regret…

Hiccup soon looks directly at its eyes' and felt hesitate on trying to stab it, however…ten seconds passed and they continued to look at each other. Seeing this dragon, and looking directly at the eyes…it didn't seemed to have a killing intent. It was almost like…it was afraid….seeing those eyes…it reminds me of myself. A coward who couldn't fight back then until she helped me become stronger. Without her, I wouldn't try to defend myself and help others.

"The dragon…it's afraid." Huh? I glanced down at Gram as he looked down at the dragon with a solemn look. "The look in its eyes….it is showing signs of fears. You can sense it too, do you Henry?"

I looked down at him and slowly nodded before looking over at the rest of the gang as they slowly began to grew concern upon gazing at the dragon, along with Hiccup who didn't move a muscle as he eyed at the dragon with hesitation. The dragon puts its head down and closed its eyes, like it was ready to accept is fate. Soon, Hiccup let out a scoff before looking away, lowering the dagger away from the Night Fury.

"I did this…" Hiccup sighed sadly before gazing at us. "I can't do it you guys."

"Trust me, after seeing that dragon, I can't do it as well…" Runa sighed sadly. "I…I just don't know but seeing it like that makes me feel…regret."

"Aye, same here." Jobber nodded. "We wanted to kill a dragon to prove the whole village that we're true Vikings…"

"And look at us…" Dusty glanced down sadly. "We can't…kill one. I-I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Me too! Satsuki thinks that this doesn't make any sense!" Satsuki cried out. I looked at them for a while before turning to the dragon with a slightly worried look, seeing it just lay there with its eyes closed, still waiting for the dagger to plunge into its heart.

"Well what now?" I questioned, turning back to the gang. "Are we just…gonna leave it here?"

"…No." Hiccup answered, forming a serious look on his face.

"Wait what?" Runa questioned.

"Umm….Hicky? Are you okay? I don't think your head is quite right." Satsuki chuckled nervously. "What do you mean by that?"

To answer her question, he began walking over to the dragon and bend down towards it. Before any of us could figure out or say anything, he began cutting off the bola around the dragon, much to our shock.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Hiccup, are you for reals right now?!" Runa exclaimed in shock.

"Hiccup! Stop!" Jobber warned.

I don't believe it! Is he serious right now?! Is he trying to kill us all?!

"Ah! Henry!" Gram glanced towards in front of me as I looked over at what he said before widening my eyes in shock upon seeing the dragon's eyes fully awakened with a surprised look as he gazed at Hiccup. However, the moment he untied the last rope, the dragon broke free out of its bola trap and pounced at Hiccup, pressing his paw on Hiccup's chest and glared straight at him.

"Hiccup!" Runa exclaimed in shock.

"AHHHHHH!" Dusty and Satsuki cried out before hiding behind some trees while Jobber and Runa grabbed their weapons and were about to attack, along with me gripping on Gram in my hands.

"You let him go you ungrateful scaly beast!" Jobber demanded as he raised his hammer and tried to stop it until Runa and I stopped him.

"W-wait! Are you stupid?!" Runa exclaimed, much to Jobber's confusion.

"She means that if you attack it, it might be possible that he might killed Hiccup!" I clarified.

"Oh Thor…" Jobber paled, realizing that he might kill his best friend as we watched over in fear and wondered what we're gonna do.

"Hm? How odd…" Huh? I glanced towards Gram as he eyed over the Night Fury as both Hiccup and the dragon kept looking at each other until it got closed to its face and roared before taking off. However, as it tried flying away, I noticed it was flying lopsidedly, bumping into some trees. Hiccup and the rest of us widened our eyes in shock as he soon got up and wobbled walked away from what we witnessed before dropping his dagger on the ground, and himself, fainting from what he experience.

"…Oh my god." I muttered as my eyes were widened in shock.

"I think I pee'd a little in my skivvies." Jobber blushed in embarrassment.

"I-is it gone?" Dusty asked in fear as she and Satsuki came out of their hiding places.

"Phew, that was a close one! Easy as pie!" Satsuki cheered before noticing the unconscious Hiccup on the floor. "Ooh…is it gonna be okay?"

"H-he's fine! He was just unconscious, that's all." Runa answered. "To be fair, I would've done the same."

"Can't argue with that." I shrugged before glancing where the Night Fury was. "But I guess we were lucky that it didn't try to kill us, right?"

"Yeah…Although it was strange." Jobber said, much to my confusion.

"Strange? How is it strange?" I questioned.

"Well the way it was trying to fly away…don't you fellas think that was weird when it was trying to escape, but kept crashing into stuff?" Oh yeah, that was strange. Looks like I wasn't the only one who saw that.

"Anyway…" Runa spoke up. "Come on, we gotta wake Hiccup up! We can't just leave him here!" She then turned to me with a stern look and said "Hurry up, already? Isn't it a man's job to help others?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes before she and I helped Hiccup up, and five seconds later, he slowly began waking up.

"W-what?…Where am I?" Hiccup questioned.

"We're still in the woods." I answered.

"Woods?" Hiccup asked before widening his eyes in shock before escaping from our grasps. "Wait, what happened?! Where's the Night Fury?!"

"Well you released the Night Fury and it gotten away…" Jobber replied. "…And it gotten away."

"Oh gods…" Hiccup face-palmed himself and instantly began pacing back and forth with an extremely worried look. "This is bad! What the village say?"

"W-we're gonna get in trouble or worse! Exile!" Dusty cried out before smiling nervously. "W-well…we just need to think positive and surely need to think this out!"

"Are you joking?" Runa asked incredulous. "We just witnessed a Night Fury right in front of us and when Hiccup was about to kill it, he just released it! We're lucky it didn't kill him!"

"Yeah…" Hiccup nodded.

"Looks like Mr. Night Fury wasn't in the mood to eat humans today!" Satsuki chuckled.

"Yeah." Jobber sighed in relief. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"How about we don't tell anyone about this?" I suggested, much to their surprise. "Think about it. Your village seems really hell-bent on their hatred towards dragons and if you guys tell them about the Night Fury and how it was released by us, we're seriously gonna get killed."

"Good point." Hiccup nodded. "This is gonna be our little secret, okay?"

"Got it." We nodded.

"Well that's good." Runa smiled before frowning. "Sorry if we couldn't do anything for ya Hiccup. We tried to save you but we fear that if we attack that Night Fury, it could've possibly killed you too."

"Hey, it's okay you guys. No need to be sad." Hiccup assured.

"He's right." I nodded with a soft grin. "You were just trying to save him. You can't always be rash on situations like that…" That caused me to frown upon remembering something that she gotten rash, along with me. "Especially in times when you're life is in danger…"

"Hm? Did you say something, Henry?" Hiccup asked, looking over to me with a confused look. I looked away from him and replied "N-nothing! I'm fine."

"Oh…okay." Hiccup nodded.

It's not that I wanna talk about it, I'm not sure anyone would understand…

"So now what?" Jobber questioned.

"Let us never discuss this." Runa suggested. "Like Hiccup and Henry said, let's never talk or say anything about what happened. We don't need anyone else troubling Hiccup or anyone else."

"Y-yeah…" Dusty nodded with a sad smile. "Let's get out of here…"

"Yeah! Satsuki doesn't want to be anyone else's lunch for today." Satsuki agreed before feeling disappointed. "But you know…Satsuki feels pretty sad that we never accomplish anything."

"It's okay Satsuki." Jobber assured, wrapping his arm around her. "Maybe we'll find another way to make others noticed us all."

"I hope so…" Hiccup sighed.

"My best bet is getting the hell out of here." I suggested, which the others agreed as we soon began taking our leave, hoping that we can forget what we witnessed today. As I placed Gram back into its sheath, Runa turned to me and asked "So where did you get that sword? It looks pretty cool with that gold color."

"Oh this?" I said, taking it out and showing it to them. Hmm…well I see why not that I should tell them. "Well…I had this for a while and yet it's annoying."

"Annoying? How is it annoying?" Dusty questioned while I noticed Hiccup eyeing at the sword with a suspicious look, which I soon realized why. It's because he knows something about this sword.

"…It's just nothing, that's all." I replied with a sigh.

"Well even so, that sword is mighty shiny." Jobber chuckled. "Actually, speaking about it…I never seen a sword like that in my life and me and Hiccup are blacksmith experts."

"I wouldn't call myself an expert…" Hiccup rolled his eyes before saying "Although, I am quite curious to know about it Henry."

"Well…" I guess I wouldn't mind telling them. "I found stuck in a tree and pulled it out, that's all."

"Stuck to a tree? That's quite a sticky situation." Satsuki chuckled.

"A sword stuck to a tree? That is weird…" Runa rubbed her chin in thought. "Are you sure that's true? Not that I'm doubting you of course just because you're an immature boy." What kind of crappy excuse is that?

"It's the truth." I replied. "Found it in a forest where it was stuck to a tree. Although, I'll admit I was pretty scared upon seeing it."

"Don't worry! I feel your pain." Jobber chuckled, patting me on the back. "One time, I mistaken my dad's little wooden hammer as a Terrible Terror."

"That is some information that wasn't needed, Jobber." Hiccup stated with a deadpanned look.

"Definitely." I nodded in agreement, having a deadpanned look as well. I mean, who the hell mistakes a wooden hammer for whatever the hell did Jobber just said.

"Heh heh, true." Jobber laughed.

"Say…what's that?" Runa looked over at my bracelet, blinking in confusion. "It looks kinda pretty."

"Oh this?" I said, looking over at my bracelet. "This is just something my grandmother gave to me."

"Ahh, that must be so nice of her." Dusty chuckled with a bright grin.

"Yeah…she is…" I smiled softly before letting out a sigh. "Although it doesn't matter at all."

"Eh? What do ya mean?" Satsuki asked curiously.

"It's nothing." I answered as I began to take my leave. "Come on, let's go back home."

"Good idea." Hiccup nodded before turning to his friends and said "Let's get back home before anyone realizes that we're gone."

"Yeah. I need to hurry back home before my mom returns back home." Runa agreed. "Oh well…I'll try my best to not reveal that info."

"Same here! Satsuki swears it in her entire life!" Satsuki smiled happily.

"I-I'll try too…" Dusty nodded, letting out a gulp.

"Oi, you can trust me as well!" Jobber laughed with a grin. With that, we began taking our leave and headed out towards out of Raven Point and back to the village. While we left, Hiccup walked next to me with a curious look and whispered "You do realize that I'm the only one who knows about that sword, right?"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I know it can talk, remember?" Hiccup raised a brow, causing me to widened my eyes in shock, even Gram had a shocked look on his face. "Don't worry, I promise to keep this a secret. Just promise me to meet up at the workshop later today, that way we can talk about it, promise?" I guess I should've seen that coming because he did overhear what Gram said during that dragon raid. Oh well, it doesn't matter….

"…Okay." I nodded with a soft smile.

"Thanks." Hiccup nodded with a smile before looking down at my bracelet. "Although, your bracelet looks pretty weird."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean, it has my family symbol on it." Wait what? I looked over at my bracelet and realized that he was right. Oh shit… "Why is that?" "I-it's nothing. Honest." I assured, looking away from his confused look. Oh great, now he's getting suspicious. Fan-frigging-tastic.

As soon as we were almost out of Raven Point, Gram widened his eyes in shock as he muttered "Henry…did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I questioned as he glances towards my left as I looked over and blinked in confusion. I don't get it…what does he hear? As the others walked over by us, Hiccup was the only one who noticed my bracelet glowing.

"What the heck? What's up with your bracelet?" Hiccup questioned, much to my surprise until I put my left arm behind me.

"I-it's nothing Hiccup! It's just your imagination." I assured with a weak grin, only to receive a raised brow from him. "Ugh…alright. I have no clue why." "What?" Hiccup asked.

"Hey you guys! You coming or what?" Runa asked as she and the others looked over to us with confused looks.

"We're coming, just hold your horses!" I called.

"Yeah, we'll meet ya back there! We're just…talking." Hiccup chuckled nervously, which received a confused and suspicious look from her.

"Oookay?" Runa raised a brow.

"Are ya sure? Maybe if we-" Before Jobber could say, Runa nudged him in the gut too hard, causing him to wheeze out some air.

"Let's just go. We'll meet back at the tree-house." Runa called. "Let's go you guys and no slacking off, got it?"

"Y-yes…" Dusty nodded, along with Satsuki as she kept her smile while Jobber rubbed his gut in pain before the others began taking their leave. Well at least they're gone.

"Okay, so what's going on?" I looked back at Hiccup, who gave me a suspicious look. I let out a sigh, realizing that there's no way out of this.

"It's…to be honest, I don't know." I shook my head and shrugged. "It's just sorta happens."

"Well…that's unfortunate." Hiccup rolled his eyes before noticing the flash gotten brighter just from my bracelet. I looked at it and became confused on what does it want. "Strange, it's almost if it was trying to tell you something."

"Jeez, you think?" I scoffed before looking around and until the flash kept blinking repeatedly towards where Gram pointed out. I soon began following through the forest, along with Hiccup as we went through it with confused looks and wondered what was happening. As soon as we were deeper into the forest, we soon arrived to a weird place…it was quite…well I'll admit, it looked beautiful that it'll make your jaw-dropped in awe. We looked around and saw a bunch of flowers all together in a big circle and a sunlight was shining over the field of flowers.

"Wow…" Hiccup muttered. "I never been in this part of the forest."

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "I thought for sure you guys covered out the entire island?"

"Well not all part of Berk." Hiccup shrugged as we walked around the fields of flowers. I looked over at the field of flowers and saw that they were sunflowers, roses, violets, and orchids. Strange, you would think that this island is surrounded in an island where you had to deal with a cold temperature that flowers possibly wouldn't grow here. Speaking of which, if its supposed to be really cold, then why haven't I have been feeling cold or shivering at all?

"Strange…wonder where all of this came from?" Hiccup wondered.

"Yeah, it looks…beautiful." I said, forming a soft grin. No really, I mean it. It looked so beautiful…if I had my sketchbook, I would've just copied this scenery for sure. It looked so elegant…

"How lovely…" Gram smiled. "It would seem whoever did this has quite a love for flowers."

"Yeah." I nodded.

GRRRRRR!

Huh? What the? Wait a minute…haven't I heard that sound before? The moment I asked that question, we heard another growl causing me and Hiccup faces to turn pale.

"H-Henry…did you hear that?" Hiccup questioned, which I shrugged. As soon as the two of us looked at each other, something blasted out of the bushes and aimed towards us. I instantly looked behind me and widened my eyes before pushing Hiccup out of the way, yelling "Look out!"

The moment I did, we both got out of the way as I fell to the field of flowers on my back while Hiccup fell to the ground on his butt. As I tried to get back up, someone or something placed their foot on my chest, causing me to open my eyes and looked over what it was. It…it was a dragon.

But this dragon was sleeker with lighter coloring and glimmering textures that include white, cream, and pink. It possessed a long, single spine running down the center of their back and light blue eyes. It also had two pairs of ear-like appendages on the top of their heads and a pink-colored nose. It's mouth was quite short and its wings were short as well, also its tail flukes are triangular in shape, white in color, and shorter. It gave me a threatening look and growled angrily at me.

Instantly, I remembered back when I first got here on this island, I was attacked by something that kept shooting many of those fiery blue blasts towards me and tried to get away from whatever attacked me. As I put two and two together…I realized where it might've came from.

"H-Henry!" Hiccup called as he got up and tried to help, only for the dragon that was on me to shoot a fiery blue blast near Hiccup's feet, causing him to back away in fear. It soon gazed back at me as I held my breath and felt afraid of it. Wait…that look. It almost look like that Night Fury….holy crap…don't tell that this thing is related to the Night Fury, right? It continued to glare at me as I began breathing heavily before noticing its eyes twitching to the left, causing me to feel confused.

"Henry…look to your left." Gram whispered to me, which I complied as I looked over and saw an orchid flower being crushed underneath my hand. I lifted my arm slowly and removed it, causing the dragon's eyes to soft before picking up the flower with her mouth. She managed to put her foot off of my chest as I slowly got up and just watched the dragon looking at the flower sadly, causing me to feel bad for it. It…didn't look evil. She let out a low growl and nuzzled the poor flower, causing me to feel guilty before Hiccup came over and whispered "Come on…let's get out of here."

"The boy speaks the truth. Let us go Henry." Gram agreed, but I shook my head and replied "Wait, just hold on…" I soon slowly walked over to the dragon and picked up a nearby orchid flower and slowly walked over to the dragon before placing the flower to the field, causing her to immediately look over to me and growled before noticing the flower I placed. I let out a nervous chuckle and backed away a bit as she just looked at me and Hiccup threateningly before looking away and gaze at her flower fields. Me and Hiccup looked at each other before immediately running away from it and hid behind some trees.

"What were you thinking?!" Gram scolded. "Do you have any idea that you could've been killed?!"

"Well…it looked angry at me accidentally crushing her flower instead of ourselves." I answered with a serious look before turning to Hiccup and asked "By the way, mind telling me what the hell was that?!"

"I-I have no clue…" Hiccup shook his head before glancing towards the Night Fury look-alike as it laid down on the field of flowers and closed it eyes with a soft expression, relieving from its anger from before. "But I never seen one before, I can't believe there's another Night Fury"

"Another Night Fury?" I asked in confusion. "But…aren't there any Night Furies that come invading Berk for food and junk?"

"No." Hiccup shook his head before looking back at the sleeping dragon with a surprised look. "Night Furies are a rare species and me and the others have been studying the many dragons that attack Berk from dragon raids and found out that the Night Fury we saw is the only one left."

"I-I see…" I sighed before looking over at it. Wow, it looks like a Night Fury, but so different from color and such. I mean, I know I mentioned a bunch of times on seeing dragons in this world, but seeing this one…is so elegant. It…looks amazing…

"But you know…it almost looks like a…Bright Fury." Hiccup suggested, but I spoke up and muttered "A Light Fury…"

Hiccup turned to me and nodded in agreement before saying "Yeah…your name is a lot better."

"I thought you two would be here." Huh? We looked back and saw a familiar blonde haired giving us a stern look on her face and said "Hiccup, Henry, what the hell are you two doing here?"

"O-O-Oh hi Runa! What a surprise." Hiccup chuckled nervously while Runa raised a brow. "I-I thought you and the others headed back to the tree-house?"

"The others did, but I know that you two were hiding something." Hiccup gulped upon seeing Runa's stern glare. "Hiccup, I've known you for years so of course I would know that you're terrible at lying."

She then turned to me and asked "And I had a feeling that you might up to no good. Don't lie to me! Oh my gods, you boys are so stubborn! Well not as stubborn than the men at the village."

"Really?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Look, what were you two doing?" Runa questioned, crossing her arms. "W-what are you talking about?" Hiccup chuckled nervously, causing me to shake my head and face-palmed a bit. Heck, even Gram held a deadpanned look as well.

"Hiccup…" Runa warned before noticing something over by the flower field. "What the hell? Is that…?"

"Yeah…" I answered with a nod. She looked over at the 'Light Fury' as it was resting around the flower fields peacefully, like there was nothing wrong in the whole world at all and it didn't even know that we were staring right towards it.

"It can't be possible…" Runa widened her eyes in shock. "To think that there's another Night Fury here."

"Actually, we called it a 'Light Fury'." I corrected, much to Runa's confusion.

"A…Light Fury?" Runa questioned before looking over at the dragon from a far distance. "Oh…it would make sense considering that its scales are shining with the color white like the snow."

"Yeah, and his name was a better than 'Bright Fury'." Hiccup rubbed his head bashfully with a sheepish grin. Runa gave him an amused smirk and replied "And I had a feeling that was your suggestion, hmm?"

"H-hey! Cut me some slack, alright?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Runa rolled her eyes, still having that amused smirk on her face while I gaze at the two with a soft grin. Looks like these two are pretty close. They were acting like siblings….ugh, what am I saying? It's best not to just think about it.

"I say…" I looked over to see Gram eyeing over to the Light Fury as she looked like she was feeling peaceful just being there on that flower field. "This Light Fury…she doesn't look like she has any evil intentions…it is quite strange."

"She?" I whispered to him before he gazed at me and replied "Yes, that 'Light Fury' as you called it is female." Hmm…I guess technically that would make sense considering that its entire physique was slimmer, slender, and thinner than the Night Fury we saw back there.

"So…" Runa looked at us with an unsure look and asked "What are we gonna do? We're not just…gonna leave it right here, right?"

"Well…I don't know." Hiccup shrugged. "It didn't attack Henry and it was angry for just a little orchid."

"Seriously?!" Runa exclaimed as she turned to me with an incredulous and shocked look, but I let out a nod and replied "It's the truth."

"Mad over at a flower…well I guess I can understand that dragon considering that I'm quite mad for _certain people_ calling a 'feminist'…" She turned to me with a stern look, causing me to snort and said "Can we just drop this and probably get out of here before it might see us?"

"And even if it does…" Runa took out her whip with a smirk plastered on her face. "I'll make sure that it won't withstand my whip."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down Runa!" Hiccup said, making her put away her whip. "The Light Fury didn't hurt us at all. It just growled for nearly ruining that flower field, that's all."

"Are you serious? I'm surprised that a dragon like that can even care about a flower field." Runa said in surprise before saying "Although, that is quite strange…never in my life would I ever see or hear about a dragon getting mad over a flower field like that."

"Ooh trust us, it's surprising." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement. "Look…it's best to just run away and never encountered that thing."

"Well…it's not hurting us right now." Runa shrugged. "Most Vikings would just give it a sneak attack and kill them right away, but this is us. So technically, yeah. Retreating sounds like a good idea for now." Well that's quite logical there. Alright, let's get the hell out of here.

"Are you sure that its a good idea to retreat, squire?" Gram questioned. "A warrior never backs down from a fight."

"Shut up, already." I scoffed before I began walking off, along with Hiccup and Runa. We did our best to not make any noise as we didn't want to wake up the Light Fury and try to attack us. Although, never in my life that I would encountered a dragon like that before. The other dragons seems pretty cool looking, but that Night and Light Fury takes the cake. I wonder if they're related or something…

I was told many stories by my grandma about dragons, but I never would've imagined that they were real. They were basically made-up stories to impress children, but it looks like I take that back.

Sooner or later, Hiccup, Runa, and I made our way out of that part of the forest and headed back towards the village.

"What do we do now? Should we tell the others about what we just found?" Runa questioned, feeling a bit excited. "I-I mean, we just discovered another dragon species!"

"It's best if we not." Hiccup shook his head, much to her confusion.

"Huh? Why's that?" Runa questioned as I turned to her and replied "Because frankly, we don't want to cause more trouble with ourselves than we already are."

"Ooh…good point." Runa shrugged nonchalant. "Although…we kinda ruined your opportunity to shine Hiccup. Sorry about that…"

"No, it's okay Runa." Hiccup waved it off with a soft grin. "It wasn't your fault nor the others. You guys helped keep watch over us and even followed me and Henry in case we did something stupid."

"To be fair, I had no choice." I replied with a blank look before noticing the small blush on Runa's face. "What?"

"N-nothing! You jerk!" Runa scoffed before whipping me on the right hip, causing me to wince in pain. "Oh gods, you're so annoying! You should never ask a lady such as myself a rude question like that!"

"So?" I scoffed, crossing my arms and looked away from her.

"Jeez, seriously? What's up with the sudden attitude?"

"Nothing…" I tighten my hoodie a bit and looked away, earning a confused yet curious look on Hiccup's face. "What is it now Hiccup?"

"Oh…it's nothing." Hiccup waved it off with a nervous chuckle before questioning "Although, I don't get why you're covering your face like that." "What?" I asked.

"I mean, sure it's quite chilly around here on Berk but I mostly seen Vikings here without hoodies to cover their faces, even me and the others."

"You know, he's got a good point. Why is that?" Runa questioned, raising a brow at me. I glanced away from their looks and let out a scoff.

"So what? Is it wrong to wear a hoodie?" I asked, crossing my arms. Besides…I can't take it off because….well, for obvious reasons, that's all. And even if I did, which I won't, I just don't want people to notice me. It's not like they'll care about if I took it off or not nor would I want to considering that I want to hide myself away from people's gazes at me. "Look, we're just wasting time…let's just go."

"Hold on! We barely know anything about you!" Runa growled, taking out her whip. "You tell us that you live somewhere far away but we don't even know where you came from!"

"So you're doubting me?" I raised a brow. "Whatever happened to trusting me?" Runa was taken a bit back from that remark as she glances away nervously as she replied "W-well…"

"I knew it…it was just a lie." I said, looking away from her. "N-no wait! It wasn't like that! I was just…confused! That's all!" Runa exclaimed, causing me to glare at her and said "Don't be…besides, I'm used to it."

"Huh?" Before she or Hiccup could question me, I began walking off and heading back towards the village with the two following after me.

"Squire…" Gram poked his head out of the sheath with a stern look. "You should never be rude to a lady."

"You be quiet." I scoffed, not bothering to look at him. "Look…I just want to be left alone for right now."

"…If that's what you wish." Gram sighed before sliding back into the sheath. How annoying…I never would've thought that they were get suspicious of me wearing a hoodie and later tell me that they're suspicious of me…well I'm used to crap like that. I…I don't wanna talk about it to a bunch of people like you. You all wouldn't understand anything…at all.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

With nowhere else to go, I headed back to the village of Berk and ignored everyone's stares. Hiccup and Runa went their separate ways with me as my ancestor headed back to the forge to discuss some things with his mentor and friend while Runa headed back to her place to discuss things with her family. I didn't want to bother with them or anyone else and I just needed to be left alone…but where can I even go? What a joke…

"H-hey! Leave me alone!" Huh? I glanced upwards to see a familiar brown haired girl being harassed by none other than those idiots, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, and the nerd, Fishlegs.

"What's the matter? Too scared to even fight back?" Snotlout laughed before pushing her on the ground. I hid behind a pole and gazed at them as Dusty held a terrified look and was at the verge of tears. "Seriously? You'll never become a strong Viking like me!"

"Y-yes I can!" Dusty exclaimed. "I-I just need to stay positive and all that!"

"Yeah right, you just do all that stuff about 'staying positive' just to hide away your fears." Snotlout chuckled, crossing his arms. "Well it won't work because you're too much of a coward, almost like Useless."

That son of a bitch! I clenched my fist tightly in anger as Fishlegs felt uncomfortable and said "W-wait! You guys! Maybe we shouldn't do this! This is my sister you're messing with!" Sister?…Wait…are you telling me that's his sister that they're messing with?! Are you frigging serious right now?!

"Or what Fishface?" Snotlout chuckled, smirking over him. "You gonna fight me? You're just a coward, that's what you are."

"Yeah, a real coward and nerd." Tuff whispered to his sister, only smirked and chuckled mischievously along with her twin brother.

"W-well…!"

"If you're trying to fight back, just now that we'll treat you worse just as Useless." Snotlout grinned, causing Fishlegs to twiddle his fingers with a nervous look on his face.

"Fishlegs…just drop it." Dusty muttered, glancing down with a depressed look. "Just let them…"

"…S-Sorry Dusty…" Fishlegs apologized sadly.

"Come on! Let's go before we get in trouble." Snotlout smirked.

"Yeah! Don't wanna be bothered by a small girl who can't even lift a hammer." Tuff chuckled.

"Yeah! Even we can lift a hammer and that's saying something!" Ruff agreed. "At least we have talent as well!"

"Yeah!" Tuff agreed before banging his helmet with his sister, getting dizzy. I then noticed the tearful look on her face as she soon got up and looked away from their looks, even her brother's face. Alright, that's it!

I soon got out of my hiding spot and confronted them as I exclaimed "Alright, what in the actual fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Oh great, it's you." Snotlout let out a yawn before giving me a cocky grin. "What is it you want?"

"I want to know is what the hell is your problem?! What exactly are you picking on her for?!" I demanded.

"Oh nothing much." Snotlout shrugged.

"Yeah, we're just laughing over by how stupidly short she is." Tuff chuckled, causing me to glare angrily at them.

"You idiots are all the same…" I muttered before glaring at Fishlegs. "You mostly disappoint me."

"H-huh?" Fishlegs asked in shock and confusion.

"I can't believe that you're her brother and you're just letting these bastards just pick on her!" I growled, causing him to flinch in fear.

"B-but…I just…!"

"Shut the hell up! Just get out of my sight or else!" I demanded, only to receive a mock laughter from Snotlout.

"Oh really? And what you're gonna do?" Snotlout questioned with a raised brow, causing me to give him a small and cocky grin of my own before punching him in the gut and punched him in the nose, causing him to fall over and clutched onto it. "AAHHH! My nose! My nose! I think you broke something!"

 ** _Snotlout Owned Counter: 1_**

"Oh my!" Dusty gasped.

"Oh wow! That was awesome!" Tuffnut laughed.

"You said it brother!" Ruffnut agreed with a chuckle. "Nothing's better than seeing Snotlout getting punched in the nose!"

"S-shut up twidiots!" Snotlout winced before looking over at my glare, causing him to flinch.

"Consider this a lesson you won't forget." I scoffed coldly before glaring at Fishlegs, causing him to flinch in fear. "And you…I won't forget this. But I'll spare you….for now."

"Y-yes sir!" Fishlegs nodded in fear as I walked over to Dusty and helped her out before whispering "Let's get the hell out of here before the idiots might try to hurt you more."

"O-okay!" Dusty nodded before we began running away, leaving the guilty-looking Fishlegs, the still nose-pained Snotlout and the cackling Twins. Those frigging bastards….how could they bullied a girl like her? It's so similar to the situations I've frigging been…

We soon walked over to the forge, far away from those idiots as Dusty let out a sigh of relief and bowed to them with a soft grin on her face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Dusty kept thanking me as I raised my hands and said "It was no big deal. I was just helping out, that's all."

"Well even so, I still have to thank you." Dusty chuckled before forming a sad frown on her face. "Though still…I never expected someone else to save me. Normally, the adults just ignored or don't pay attention at what's happening to me when I'm in trouble. Hiccup normally takes the beatings for me, especially Runa, Jobber, and Satsuki. But you…you saved my life but why?"

"Do you really think I'm just gonna let someone like you get bullied like that?" I asked rhetorically before saying "But besides that, I still can't believe what I heard earlier. Fishlegs…is your brother?"

"Yeah…" Dusty sighed sadly, glancing down sadly. "Although, you didn't have to threaten him like that."

"I had the right to!" I growled a bit, clutching my fist in anger. "He just stood there and just let those idiots pushed you around! An older sibling should always protect his/her young brothers or sisters from danger like that!" It's the truth…I believe in that. You're already asking why did I been rude to Joey back before I ran away from home? Well it was just that I was just upset…and…I didn't really want to say it to him, but…never mind.

"I-I know…but he had a reason." Dusty explained. "You see, he didn't want to be bullied as well."

"Bullied? What do you mean?" I questioned.

Dusty glances down sadly before saying "You see….Fishlegs and I used to be so close. We shared our thoughts on dragon knowledge and sometimes competed each other to see who held the most knowledge about dragons, different types of classes, and their height and weight and all that. But that was back when we were kids…before long till Hiccup became well known at the village as 'Hiccup the Useless'…"

Which is by the way, is the cruelest name I've ever heard.

"…Snotlout and the others began harassing him, and my brother abandoned him by bulking his whole body up like a normal Viking here on Berk does when they start to grow up into their teen years, and he soon started hanging out with them just to avoid being punished."

"Wait…abandoned Hiccup?" I questioned before widening my eyes in shock. "A-Are you saying….?!"

"Yes…You see, my brother and Hiccup were best friends back then." Dusty admitted. Unbelievable…you mean to tell me that guy was friends with Hiccup? And he just abandoned him like that just to avoid being bullied?! Out of all the crap…that's just messed-up! "I understand your anger, but he just did that to avoid being beaten up by Snotlout and the twins. He doesn't say mean things to Hiccup, but he doesn't stand up for either me or the others."

"So what? He just cast you aside as well? His own sister?!" I growled, my face turning red in anger as I clutched my fists in anger. "That bastard…!"

"W-wait! He has his reasons! Please don't hurt my brother!" Dusty begged, causing me to calm down a bit before I scoffed "And what? You're just defending your own brother who just cast you aside to hang out with the cool kids? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"N-no…it's not true." Dusty shook her head, her face turning sad and depressed. "I understand why you must hate my brother, but he did it to avoid bullying, even if it means pushing Hiccup away and betraying him. Since I never did bulk myself up by carrying weapons as well, I was bullied and he never stood up for himself, nor myself as well. Due to my height, everyone's been picking on me…" She started to whimper and soon let out some tears. "I-it's just that…I'm so weak…so short…many people never been my friend at all…and kept picking on me…"

Dusty…I understand now. To think her own brother just abandoned her just to protect himself from bullying by siding with Snotlout. I don't get people like them at all…casting them aside to hang out with bastards like them. At least my sister cares about me…at least she tries to help me out and understands my problem while sticking me up. She's more caring than that Fishface bastard!

"Dusty…don't cry." I begged, looking away from her as she looked at me with a confused look, her eyes turning red and had tears. "You can't keep thinking like that. You have Hiccup, Runa, Jobber, and Satsuki by your side, right? Meaning that you're not alone…you have them. Your friends…and they're always there to comfort you when you're feeling down. I mean, Hiccup understands where you're going and he's always there to help you. To be fair, I think he's more of a responsible brother than Fishlegs."

Dusty looked at me before wiping away her tears with a soft grin and said "Wow…that was so beautiful Henry."

"What?" I asked.

"Everything you said…I think it cheered me up a little." Oh…well that's good to hear. "But even so, I would never abandoned Fishlegs. He may be siding with the wrong side, but for a good reason. I understand why and that's why I could never stay mad at him like that…I don't wanna blame him but I just wished for once that he stands up for himself from Snotlout and the twin's bullying and I wished he and Hiccup became good friends again."

I guess even in this Viking world, a world where its kill or be killed that you have to sacrifice your own family and friends aside from the sidelines in order to stay alive. I guess that might've happened in the many wars that occurred where I came from…always abandoned the people that loves you and sacrificing the many things to achieve…even believing what they think is right or wrong….but at least she didn't think of that. No…it's best not to talk about it.

"W-well anyway…" Dusty turned to me with a soft smile and said "I want to thank you for helping me earlier and it was quite relieving for Snotlout to taste his own medicine for once."

"No argument there." I chuckled with a soft grin. "Anyway, you wanna…come with me and hang out at the forge? I'm expecting for Hiccup to show up."

"No thanks, I should get going before Snotlout and the twins might harass me more." Dusty sighed sadly before smiling over me. "But I wanna thank you for saving my life and giving me such a good advice, friend."

"W-wait? Friend?" I pointed at myself with a confused look, causing her to giggle.

"Well yeah. You're really nice Henry. Despite your behavior being on the emo side and such, you're…a good friend." A good friend….I never had a friend…since ever. I cast them aside because…ugh, what am I saying? I'm getting too soft…

"Whatever…" I scoffed.

"Well…take care." Dusty giggled before she began running off as she waved goodbye at me, which I waved back to as well. As soon as she was gone, Gram poked its head out of the sheath and said "Quite interesting…I would never imagined that you would save her."

"What you expect? I just don't like seeing people who can't fight back get beaten up by people like them." I replied with a sigh.

"People…like them? Do you happen to mean the troublemakers?" Gram questioned.

"It doesn't matter." I scoffed. "Come on…let's head inside of the forge and talk with Hiccup. He did say that he wanted to chat up with us…"

"…Very well. I shall not press further squire and maybe we can began real training, shall we not?" Gram grinned, causing me to look away before he placed himself back into the sheath. Oh well, I just hope Dusty stays clear from Snotlout because if he ever messed with one of them again…no person alive is ever gonna save him from what I'm about to do to his ass.

I soon entered the forge where I bumped into Hiccup, Jobber, and Gobber as they were working over what with slamming some metal, and placing the newly made weapons into water to cool the heat off.

I saw Hiccup putting a pot filled with iron to heat and wiped the sweat off his brow before noticing me as he smiled over and said "Oh hey Henry, you came."

"Yeah, so it would seem." I shrugged before walking over and asked "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no no no! Of course not!" Hiccup shook his head. "Just finishing up some work, that's all."

"Yet he started ten minutes ago." Gobber shrugged with a light chuckle. "So how you've been, did my old boy gave ya the grand tour?"

"More or less." I answered before looking around the place with a somewhat impressed look. "I gotta say…you gotta good place to work at Hiccup. I never knew that you can make all…this."

"Well yeah. I told ya before that me and Jobber worked on the forge since we were little…well littler." Hiccup chuckled, banging on some metal and turning it into a sword.

"Well anyway, we were about to close up shop for today." Jobber said with a smile. "Other than that, we were just discussing about things about his father."

"Oh right…the 'chief', right?" I asked, making air quotes in the air.

"I get it…" Hiccup sighed. "You're just annoyed with him than I am, that's all."

"Ah, don't take it to heart, lad." Gobber said with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Yeah Hics, it's a father's job to be tough on their own son." Jobber stated with a chuckle. "Well…it's more like a chief's job to be tough on everyone."

"I'm not everyone!" Hiccup exclaimed, putting the pot and tongs he had used to hold them into a trough of ice water. Wow, he's really good at it but…I guess I can understand why he's having some 'dad issues'. "But, it doesn't matter…"

Gobber hummed and inspected the sword that molded before tossing it into an ice filled tray.

"The guy is impossible to please." Hiccup muttered with a displeased look on his face.

"He just doesn't want to appear to be playing favorites." Gobber chuckled.

"Well what do you expect?" I asked. "After seeing him and blaming his own son for an entire mess that he doesn't mostly caused, he's just a jerk. I can understand about having fathers who don't take your side on anything and just don't bother to understand their own children."

"I don't have any problems with my dad. He and I get along so well." Jobber shrugged, causing me to give him a deadpanned look and said "Oh wow, thanks for telling us your relationship with your father, which wasn't needed."

"What? I felt like it was needed to be said." Jobber shrugged.

"That's my boy!" Gobber grinned.

"I taught him and Hiccup everything they need to know."

"Thanks for the support Gobber." Hiccup rolled his eyes before turning to me and said "And…thanks for understanding my issue, I guess, Henry. But still, the guy is just impossible to please." Hiccup walked over and put away a pair of tweezers that he used to make the sword before reaching for the rack of tools nearby.

"Well he's already covered in that department." I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna see the guy's face at all." Especially if he has a similar face as my father. Still though, it's kinda weird that his face is nearly identical as mine…which is the same as mine.

"Have you told him that?" Gobber questioned, holding out his hook hand.

"Of course not!" Hiccup exclaimed as he took off his hook and replaced it with a hammer. "We barely even make eye contact." Jeez, almost like how me and my dad communicate, despite him trying his best to get along with me.

"You remember what we talked about earlier this morning while our friend was asleep?" Gobber chuckled before gesturing over to me.

"Of course." Hiccup replied dryly. "And frankly, Gobber, you and Jobber's motivational speaking needs improvement."

"We're just saying." Gobber shrugged before he finished hammering out the sword. "There's the Viking way and then there's your way."

"And no offense Hics, but your way makes grown men uncomfortable…except for me of course."

That caused Hiccup to roll his eyes at their talk while I glared at them and scoffed "So what? What gives you both the rights to tell him what ways he should choose? It's not his fault he's hanging out with a bunch of idiots."

"Ouch man, that's cold." Jobber said, frowning him.

"Well we Vikings kinda aren't the types to be as smart as Hiccup." Gobber replied.

"Whatever…he's much more better with people who at least respects who he is instead of making him who he is." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I don't mind who he is and he's been quite helpful, thank you very much. Besides, his idea of thinking can be quite useful in raids."

"Tell that to the many times he made those marks over the years on Berk." Gobber shrugged before banging onto another piece of metal, making it out of a sword.

"Well it's not his fault that this sort of stuff happens. Not everyone is perfect." I said, looking away from him. "Besides, I say that Hiccup might have a chance…someday."

Someone once told me to believe in yourself and not let others drag ya down with what they say. I believed in what she told me that day. I want to protect others, but at the same time, I don't want others to be involved in what I'm facing through in life.

"Thanks Henry." Hiccup smiled towards me, much to my surprise. "You know, while I kinda don't appreciate your attitude, it's still nice for someone else whose new to Berk is standing up for me."

"I-it's no big deal." I said, letting out a cough. "So anyway…can we please just discuss something else besides what we were talking about earlier?"

"All right…" Gobber chuckled with a smile that showed that he was planning something devious, but the question is what? "So Hiccup…Henry, how's it going with the ladies?"

At that moment, I saw Hiccup's face turning red and it wasn't because of the heat, even I didn't want to talk about it. It's been a while since someone asked me that question. In fact, my own father embarrasses me on that type of subject sometimes.

"Ahh, I see that blushing look on your face, Hen." Jobber pointed out, seeing my cheeks turning red as I looked away and replied "S-Shut up!"

"Oh yeah, way to get the mood back on." Hiccup huffed.

"Oh come on. I've seen the way you looked at Astrid." Gobber stated with a knowing smirk on his face. I looked over to see Hiccup's face turning more redder than usual.

"Please, Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town." Well that's a weird way on how you would put it.

"Well even so, I know you'll get a chance with her." Jobber chuckled before muttering "Despite being a hard chick to interact with."

"Oi, don't get me started on the many times you tried to get Astrid to noticed Hiccup, laddie." Gobber shook his head with an amused grin on his face. I made a raised brow at Gobber and questioned "What…did he do?"

"Nothing except once trying to get her to notice Hiccup but I accidentally tripped and fell into Astrid's…" Jobber chuckled weirdly with a massive blush appearing in his face. "Well I can't say but I'll give ya a hint. It was something on her chest that softened the landing…"

Oh my god…this guy is a frigging pervert. I'm starting to see why Runa has some hatred and annoyance towards him. I've been hanging out with a pervert this entire time.

"Ooookay, moving on." Hiccup rolled his eyes before turning to Gobber. "Say Gobber, why not you and Jobber take a little break? I got this."

"Alright, if you say so." Gobber shrugged. "We'll be back by five while I have a little talk with the boy." Gobber gave a glare at his son, who chuckled nervously before the two walked out of the shop. As soon as they were out of sight, Hiccup lets out a heavy sigh while I said "Well…I'll admit. I did not need to know that from him."

"Oooh trust me, you don't want to hear how many times he embarrasses himself and other girls around here by his pervert side." Hiccup rolled his eyes before turning to me and asked "So anyway, may I see it?"

"It?" I asked.

"I mean your sword." Hiccup clarified, which I shrugged and complied as I took out Gram from his sheath and handed it to Hiccup.

"Just be careful…it's quite an annoyance…" I said with a scoff, earning a stern look from Gram itself.

"You shall be quiet squire!" Gram scolded, surprising Hiccup a bit.

"Whoa…it can talk." Hiccup said in surprise. "Never in my life would I hear a talking sword."

"Yeah trust me, even I was surprise." I rolled my eyes as Hiccup inspected him. "Like I said, I only got him like many hours ago before you found me unconscious."

"Oh right, you said that you found this sword over by a tree, which he was stuck onto, right?" Hiccup questioned, which I nodded. "You know, I am curious to know where did you find him? As in what island or place did you find him?"

"Oh…uhh…." Well this is a problem.

"It is quite alright squire." Gram assured. "You should tell him instead of hiding your secrets."

"Whatever." I grunted. "You see…I found him when I arrive here on Berk."

"Wait…here on Berk?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded. "When I first came to this island, I gotten lost and happened to find him." I explained, which made Hiccup hummed in thought.

"I see…but what exactly were you doing here on Berk in the first place?" Oh boy, these questions are just getting me more anxious and suspicious from others.

"Well…I'm just lost. Y-yeah…I washed ashore on Berk and tried to find help…but I gotten lost here till I find Gram." I explained.

"Gram…so that's his name." Hiccup said, looking over Gram's handle. "Huh…strange, I can't help but feel like I've heard that name before." Hiccup muttered.

"Well he said something about being wielded by someone called 'Sigmund' and about slaying an evil dragon named 'Fafnir' or something." I replied, much to Hiccup's surprise.

"No way…" Hiccup muttered as he inspected Gram in amazement. "You must be a tough sword if you were own by this."

"Quite indeed Hiccup Haddock." Gram nodded. "I am a great sword created by Odin himself."

"Odin?!" Hiccup exclaimed before turning to me. "No way…I can't believe. Is that true?"

"Yeah, but I didn't believe in that bullcrap." I shrugged.

"Are you kidding? This is Odin we're talking! I mean, how can you not be excited by a talking sword?!" For many reasons…

"You don't need to get that excited. Besides, it's not everyday where you encountered countless dragons and a talking sword." I pointed out.

"Oh right, you did say that you're somewhere far away where dragons don't attack you, right?" Hiccup questioned before sighing in relief. "Well lucky that…"

"Yeah…" I nodded as I soon noticed something over by the back. I soon came over and uncovered the curtains, and saw a small workshop, and it has many papers attached to the walls. "What the?"

"W-whoa! Wait!" Hiccup rushed over with Gram in his arms. He soon entered the workshop with me with an embarrassed and worried look. "What…is all this?" I questioned.

"Oh, those? Nothing. Just some stuff I'm working." Hiccup replied, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked over and I'll admit…I'm quite impressed. It looks like he has many ideas on which invention he wants to me. I looked around the room till I noticed one piece of paper attached to the wall. It had a drawing that I was all too familiar with earlier this morning.

"Hey wait…isn't that the bola launcher machine that you used to shot down that Night Fury?" I asked, pointing over to the piece of paper I stared at.

"Yeah, and here I was trying to forget that day." Hiccup said dryly before turning to me with a nervous chuckle and said "But overall, this is just my workshop. Gobber gave it to me and the rest of the gang helps me make new inventions that could help out the village."

"Which didn't help out and made people hate you, huh?" Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh and nodded before I looked around the room, seeing many different drawings of the different inventions he made. "Whoa…these looks amazing. I don't think I've ever seen any of this kind of stuff before…"

"O-oh really?" Hiccup said in surprise. "I-I never knew you were fascinated with machines."

"Well not technically, but I do have a love on art." I stated, blushing a bit.

"Oh, so you like art too, huh?" Hiccup chuckled, walking over to me with a soft grin. "Me too."

"Really?" I asked in surprise, which he nodded. Huh, well that's nice to hear. "Well…that's good to hear."

"I think I remember you saying that your hobbies were art and music, right?" Gram questioned, which I nodded and replied "Well of course. I'm kinda good in that subject, but I rather do that stuff without anyone near me."

"What? Why's that?" Hiccup questioned. "I mean, no offense but you don't look like you could mess up with either of those subjects. In fact, I think you might be good with those two subjects."

"Thanks for the admiration." I stated with a sigh. "It's just that…I rather for people not be around. Even those who don't understand you everyday on how you feel…"

"What?" Hiccup asked, not catching what I said.

"Nothing…" I said, looking away from him but Hiccup gave me a worried look, like he knew that there was something wrong with me. I decided to change the subject as I turned over to a small picture about a short gun-like invention that seems to shoot out one of those bola nets. "The…Mutilator?"

"O-oh that!" Hiccup said, gazing at the one peculiar paper I stared at. "Yeah it uses twin-weighted counter-levers to launch crisscrossing blades in four different directions."

"How does it work?" I questioned.

"Well you shoot it." Wait what? I gave him a surprised look because since this is the age where basically gun-like objects such as that don't even exist. But to think he came up with something like that…

"Okay…I'll admit, that's pretty impressive." I said with a soft grin.

"Indeed…it could be quite useful in the many dragon raids that shall come." Gram stated.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it won't happen." Hiccup sighed, causing me to look over him in confusion as he continued "The Vikings here considered using the old fashioned 'take it down with an axe and then lop off its head' kind of people."

"…What?" What the hell does that even mean?

"Basically, he means it's that kind of the Viking way." Gram stated.

"Yeah, go Vikings…" Hiccup sarcastically cheered, causing me to chuckle a bit.

"Well…you know Vikings. So obviously dumb, am I right?" I grinned, causing Hiccup to chuckle as well.

"Well…can't argue with that. They're not…big readers, you know." Ain't that the truth? But you know, he seems quite organized with his inventions considering how it was drawn neatly and arranged nicely. I let out a soft grin before frowning a little. "Hey, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked in concern.

"…Hey Hiccup…can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Were you always this treated badly by others because of who you are?" I asked, causing Hiccup to frown sadly and sighed.

"Yeah…it's true. Many people see me as immature, irresponsible, distrusting, weak, scrawny, a fish bone, and useless…" Hiccup glances down while I looked at him with a sympathetic look, and Gram was giving him one as well. "But I just want to prove to people that I'm not useless…even having my dad see how proud he is with me. I just wished he just at least listen to my reasons and hopefully just pays attention to me. I just feel like that he's think I'm not worthy."

He then lets out a cough before making gestures and saying _"Excuse me barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!"_

That caused me to let out a laugh as I smiled softly at him and replied "Oh my god! That is so hilarious! It's like you got him straight-on!"

"Yeah, so I was told that I had a good impression of my dad." Hiccup smiled before frowning a bit. "But sometimes…I don't think he accepts who I am due to my weak physique. He even once gave up training me upon learning that I couldn't wield any weapons or do any good like other Vikings."

"So he just…left you?" I asked in shock. I know that my dad and I don't have a close relationship but at least he tries his best to get my attention.

"Something like that, but I don't mind it at all. I thought that something else like making useful inventions that could help in on the raids could be helpful, make me be accepted by my own tribe." Hiccup stated before sighing "But you can see how that went."

So he's just like me…we're both people who can't understand the world. Well except we have similar situations on hand. He creates inventions that causes Vikings to dislike him and even his own father doesn't pay attention to him. I myself…am different from Hiccup. I'm not talking about causing trouble and such…well maybe that one time back in my old school that caused me to go suspended before moving here…it's just that many people stays away from him because he was different due to his scrawny figure, but me…I just distanced myself from others. It's best not to say anything to you more…you wouldn't get it, okay? No one gets me everyday…no one in this crappy world understands me and some just love mocking me because of what happened two years ago…

"Hey, you alright? You looked pretty depressed…" I looked over at Hiccup, who gave me a worried look. I looked away and replied "It's…nothing."

Why am I feeling sad? I tried to hide away my feelings from others because I didn't want others to mock me for my sadness…

"…Okay." Hiccup shrugged. "But thanks for listening to my story. Normally it's just Dusty, Runa, Satsuki, and Jobber that listens to me and always tries to cheer me up, but you on the other hand helped me out. I may not enough a lot about you but at least I know one thing…" He gave me a soft smile and replied "You're a good person."

A good person? Am I really? I cast aside people and distanced myself from others….even my own family. Am I really considered a good person? "…Yeah, thanks I guess." I sighed.

"By the way, here ya go." He handed me back Gram, which I nodded and thanked before placing him back in his sheath. "I promise that I won't tell anyone about your talking sword. Not even to the gang, well…not yet if they might catch onto us."

"I somehow have doubts on that…" I muttered. Well actually, just Dusty and Runa might catch on, Jobber and Satsuki on the other hand…yeah, no.

"Well anyway, I should pack up and head home. In the meantime, you can hang out at my home. I am curious to learn more about Gram and hopefully learned more about him." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Well if you want, I shall pass down my knowledge if that's alright." Gram smiled.

"Well thanks…uhh…Gram." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck with a smile. "Well we should get going. Hopefully my dad isn't home." "Don't worry, if he is then we can always sneak around. That's what I would do when I come home late." I shrugged.

"Well I guess that could work." Hiccup shrugged. "Hey you know, you never told me about my family." I stiffened a bit before glancing away and replied "How about another time? I rather not go on that subject."

"And of course you would avoid the subject." Hiccup stated dryly before saying "But…I guess because it's private. That I understand."

I let out a grin and dryly remarked "And here I thought you would know that about me. I am quite the mystery."

"Of course you are." Hiccup rolled his eyes as the two of us let out chuckles.

You know, he's okay in my book. I think me and Hiccup grew a little closer today. I honestly can sympathize with him on being a social outcast to this village. He doesn't deserved such treatment from these people, not even his own dad. I won't admit it that I would call him or the others my friends…but I know that I can put my trust in them and in favor, I can protect them like I did with Dusty earlier from those idiots. I mean, she would've done the same….

No Henry…don't. Thinking about her will only worsen your emotions….

* * *

 ** _Later_**

After leaving the forge and heading towards Hiccup's home, we slowly walked in and saw his father just off the distance. We slowly closed the door and tried to crawl up the steps in order for him to not noticed us…

"Hiccup." Oh goddammit…

"Dad!" Hiccup looks back with a nervous grin. His dad got up from his seat and looked over to him, and even to me.

"Hey…" I greeted, glancing towards him before looking away, ignoring his stern gaze.

"What's…he doing here?" Stoick questioned.

"O-oh well…you see…" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin. "Uh…I have to talk to you, Dad."

"I need to speak to you too, son." Stoick sighed as they both took a deep breath before the two spoke at the same time.

 _"I've decided that I don't want to fight dragons/I think it's time you learn how to fight dragons."_ They both said in unison before looking at each other and asked _"What?"_

I rolled my eyes while Gram closed his eyes, not bothered by this.

"You first." Stoick offered.

"No, no, you go first." Hiccup insisted.

"Alright." Stoick clapped his hands together as he held a serious look on his face. "You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Wait what?" I muttered in confusion and surprise. Dragon training? Well if I had to guess, it must mean combating against the dragons, which would mean…Hiccup is going to be trained to kill dragons. Ooh crap.

"Oh man, I should have gone first!" Jeez, you think Hiccup? "Uh, cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough…bread-making Vikings? Or small home repair Vikings?"

"Small-bread Vikings? Small home repair Vikings?" Gram muttered in confusion as I held a deadpanned look and said "It's best not to question that."

"You'll need this." Stoick grunted, handing Hiccup an old axe as he held it with both of his arms.

"I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup stated, but Stoick just simply laughed and replied "Come on. Yes, you do."

"Rephrase." Hiccup said with a slightly worried look. "Dad, I can't kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons." Stoick assured while I gave him a glare.

"No, I'm really extra sure that I won't." Hiccup shook his head, feeling scared at this moment.

"I think you should listen to him." I suggested, but that was heavily ignored by Stoick as he stood in front of us and said "It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?!" Hiccup exclaimed, but his father continued "This is serious son!"

He picked up the axe from Hiccup's hand and wielded it. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us." He then tossed it into Hiccup's arm, which caused him to nearly fall down while I glared at him. "Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us."

"Yeah, I rather for him not to be an idiot." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"No more of…this." Stoick gestured to his son's scrawny build, much to my displeasure. Seriously? Again?

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup sighed, getting annoyed by that.

"Deal?" His father asked.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"That's because it is." I pointed out.

"Deal?!" Stoick raised his voice louder. Seeing no chance on convincing him, Hiccup looked up at his dad and replied "Deal."

"Good." Stoick smiled before putting his helmet back on, and bringing a rucksack by him. "Train hard. I'll be back…probably."

"And I'll be here…Maybe." Hiccup sighed.

"Right…" Stoick nodded before turning to me and asked "What brings you here?"

"That depends if you're gonna listen or not." I scoffed until Hiccup let out a nervous chuckle and hoping that his father wouldn't be angry with me.

"H-hey listen dad, I was hoping that Henry here would mind staying here for a while. You see, he's just homeless at the moment and we were thinking that maybe he should stay here for a while." He gave me a stern glare before saying "Why would we keep such a troublemaker like him?"

Oh okay, that's just rude.

"Come on dad! Please!" Hiccup begged. "I promise that I'll do very well in…Dragon training." With a raised brow at his son, he soon turned to me with a serious look and replied "…Very well. Only on one exception."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I questioned.

"You must participate in dragon training as well." Hold on, what?!

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Wait what?" Hiccup questioned in shock.

"You heard me straight, participate in dragon training and you can stay here." Stoick stated.

"Hold on! This is just ridiculous! Why do I have to do this?!" I exclaimed in anger. "I can't kill dragons!"

"But you will considering that you're new around Berk." Stoick crossed his arms with a stern look. "Besides, if you won't accept the offer then I won't accept you to stay with my son in this household." I glared at him until Hiccup turned to me and whispered "Just…do it. Trust me, even I can't change his mind."

I can't believe it…I'm gonna be trained onto killing dragons…

"…Fine." I scoffed.

"Good answer." Stoick grinned before turning back towards the door. "Now I'm off…I'll see you two later."

"Whatever." I muttered. "Like you would care considering that you don't bother to listen to your own son."

"What was that?" Stoick glared at me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I sarcastically said, looking away from me.

"Well anyway, we'll…see you later dad." Hiccup sighed.

"…Right." Stoick nodded before walking away and exiting out of the house, but not before giving me a glare before taking his leave.

"Oh great…and just when my day couldn't get any better." I sighed irritably. "I'm about to take lessons on how to kill dragons when I don't even have the skills to do that."

"You think that's bad? I'm getting myself involved in this as well." Hiccup reminded me. "And you're right, just when you think our day couldn't get any better."

"What makes me more pissed off that your father just forced us to go take some Dragon training." I sighed.

"Yeah, it's common for teenagers to train themselves to combat many dragons when they get older." Hiccup explained.

"That is quite true. I was wielded by Sigmund's son, Sigurd and he wielded the power to combat evil." Gram stated.

"Oh, well…that was something that we didn't need to learn about." I said dryly before sighing "But…I guess I got no choice. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"That I'm wondering too." Hiccup sighed before putting the axe down and turned to me with a soft grin. "But at least you get to stay here for a while till we might help you out."

"…Well yeah, I guess so." I rubbed the back of my neck bashfully. "But maybe I should've suggested on sleeping outside instead of staying at a house."

"Don't be like that Henry, just accept things on what they are." Hiccup rubbed his head bashfully. "Besides…you're gonna have to quickly learn to accept it and fast."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"You'll see tomorrow." Hiccup sighed. Seriously, what does he mean by that? Is it gonna be something that I'm gonna go through? Oh god….

"Do not feel afraid, squire." Gram said, looking down at me with a soft grin. "You just need some little training and surely that you'll manage to pass through it."

"Really?" I asked incredulous. "You're just a talking sword."

"True, but I have faith in your squire." Gram assured. "You have the power in me to wield a great sword like thou."

Me and Hiccup blinked in confusion before looking at each other, wondering what does he mean by that. Seriously, why doesn't these people try to tell me these damn things?

"What?" I asked.

"Just you wait and see." Gram chuckled. "Now then, we shall head off to bed."

"Yeah…it is getting late and I just want to forget what happened earlier." Hiccup sighed. "Honestly…after seeing that Night Fury like that…I just don't wanna kill dragons."

"That's what you said to your dad, right?" I asked in concern. "It was because seeing that dragon…feeling afraid?"

"Well of course. I…I was just scared. I just…I just don't know what to do anymore." Hiccup admitted.

I gave him a soft grin before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and said "Hey…don't feel bad. I'm sure that you'll be fine and trust me, even I'm starting to have goosebumps on wanting to kill a dragon despite not even confronting one in my life till now. But still, I'm sure we'll find a way to avoid this, right? I mean…I'm sure you know that we can't kill dragons even if we want to now, right? Not after seeing those two dragons we encountered over by the forest, right?"

Hiccup looked at me for a while before giving me an amused grin and replied "Yeah…Thanks for understanding Henry, now let's head off to bed."

"Whatever." I shrugged as Hiccup started to head upstairs.

"How odd…" Oh great, now what? I glanced over at Gram, who poked his head out of the sheath and looked at me curiously. "Those words…I feel as though you're feeling a little satisfied and happy…"

"So?" I asked, hiding my grin from him. "Oh well…let's just see what tomorrow has in store for us."

Honestly, I'm just shocked and afraid that we're going to confront real-life dragons tomorrow, but surely we're just training and we're not gonna get killed, right? But I knew that tomorrow…I was dead wrong.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 _ **Well that's one chapter down! Anyway, that's right! I'm adding the Light Fury in this to commemorate the How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World movie. God bless you HTTYD franchise for always being our shining light. Besides, I'm thinking of some names that could fit her in the meantime like Thea, Aurora, or Venus. Also, what you saw during the chapter where Snotlout got punched in the nose by Henry was the 'Snotlout Owned Counter', which shows how many times Snotlout embarrasses himself, his ego gets destroyed, gets owned (By Astrid no less), or gets outsmarted by Hiccup and Fishlegs. It was inspired by TFS Dragon Ball Z Abridged 'Krillin Owned Counter'. Frankly, I'm gonna enjoy this as much as you folks.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Dragon Training Time!

**_Note: The following is a nonprofit fanbased fanfic. How To Train Your Dragon, Riders & Defenders of Berk, Race To The Edge, Gift of the Night Fury, The Book of Dragons, Legend of the Boneknapper, Dawn of the Dragon Racers, How To Train Your Dragon 2, and How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World belongs to Universal Pictures and Dreamworks Animation. Please support the official release._**

 _"AH HA HA HA HA!"_

 _A young red haired child is being pushed around in the playground by a bunch of kids, lead by an older boy, probably a pre-teen._

 _"Ha! Stupid! Moron!" The pre-teen pushed the red haired child on the ground, much to his pain and anger. He slowly gets back up and glares at them, growling at them a bit. "Aww...look at that. Is the weakling little runt gonna cry?"_

 _"Just leave me alone..." The red haired boy begged, slowly getting up. "I told you before that I didn't steal your lunch money."_

 _"Yeah right! It was found in your desk! Meaning that it could've been obviously you!" The bully exclaimed, punching him in the face before falling down on the ground with a hard thud. "So I'm gonna beat ya up until you're done for!"_

 _Before the bully could do anything to him, a 14 year old blonde haired girl stepped up with an angry look on her face and glared at the bullies and their leader._

 _"Stop it! Leave my little bro alone you jerks!" She glares daggers at the elementary school kids before they began to hurt the younger brother of hers._

 _"Hey! Beat it! This kid stole my lunch money and I want it back!" He demanded. She placed her hips on her hands with a stern look and said "That 'kid' you're talking to just happens to be my brother and he knows that he would never steal anything. So would you stop or else I'll tell on your mother that you tried to hurt my brother?"_

 _The bully turned pale upon hearing that before backing away along with the other kids as the young woman began helping her brother up._

 _"T-thanks sis!" The boy thanked, getting back up after pulling onto his sister's hand. "Sorry if I wasn't able to take them on..."_

 _"Don't blame yourself bro. You just wasn't strong enough, besides there were too many people for you to fight." The blonde haired girl assured with a smile._

 _"Well even so, I'll try to get better." The boy smiled. "That way, I'll be able to help others like you do."_

 _The girl blushed in embarrassment before scratching the back of her neck and said "C-Come on bro...I was just helping out my little bro, that's all."_

 _"True!" The boy nodded. "But you always help everyone like a super hero would do. You even taught me how to fight ever since you signed up for the military. I say that you're a great hero to me."_

 _"Well...I suppose so." The girl chuckled before the two began walking away from the playground. "Anyway, what was this about that guy saying that you stole his lunch money?"_

 _"Do you think I did it sis?" The boy asked, showing some hurt on his face._

 _"No, of course not..." She shook her head with a smile and said "I won't be joining anyone's side until I learned about the situation and find out who done it. Accusing people isn't gonna help you out, so the best way is to believe and forgive."_

 _"Believe...and forgive?" The boy asked in confusion._

 _"Yep! When someone is being hurt for some reason, you gotta stick up for them and believe in them to the very end." She giggled. "No matter who they are, and if they did something wrong or anyone who troubles them shows how much regret they make, you just gotta forgive them and surely you'll be able to understand their issues."_

 _"Do...you think that guy will soon realize that I didn't and might forgive me?" The boy asked curiously, which the girl nodded._

 _"Absolutely!" The boy smiled happily at his sister before asking "But do you think I'll be able to help anyone? I'm just..."_

 _"Don't say that bro, sure you may be scrawny..." She smiled softly at her younger brother. "But you are smart, have an amazing singing voice, love to draw pictures and have a passion for arts and crafts, and is very good with instruments. I say that you are an amazing kid. We can't all be born with the same talents, personalities, looks, or anything. We're all different but that's what makes us all special because with our abilities, we can create the future together for each other and ourselves!"_

 _"Like you?" The boy asked, which the girl nodded._

 _"Exactly my point. Right now, I joined the ROTC program to one day become a cadet at the Naval Academy at Maryland when I graduate High School." The girl explained. "That way, I'll be able to help out those in need."_

 _"Do you think I'll become as great as you sis? I'll become a great brother to Joey?" The boy asked. The girl ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead, which made him giggle._

 _"I'm sure you will." She winked at her little 7 year old brother. "I mean, you can take after me when I'm gone."_

 _"Okay!" He nodded with an admirable look on his face. "I promise that I"ll be of a big sibling like you sis!"_

 _"Agreed little bro...agreed. I know that you can do it...and I know you'll be strong. Not by muscles, but by heart." She hugged her brother once last time before the two began heading home to go. "Now let's go, we better go and help bandaged your injuries."_

 _"Yeah..." The boy touched his face to see some bruises he gotten from the boy. With that, the two headed back home to patch up the red haired kid's face._

 _These two were so close, and that sister had high hopes for her younger brother. What she didn't know is how slightly wrong she was about him...about trying to be as good as her...trying to be as best as she was to be a good role model for the boy's younger brother...as well as...trying to be strong by heart._

* * *

"U-ugh..." I slowly began drifting awake and looked around the place, finding myself in a wood like cabin room. I rubbed my aching head, already getting a headache and sighing "Another bad dream..."

It's been so long since I had dreams of the past. I just...I don't understand why am I remembering stuff like this. It's just pointless...

"Are you feeling well, squire?" I glanced over at Gram, who was seen resting by leaning against the wall as he gazed at me with a solemn look. "It would seem that you looked troubled."

"I-I'm fine..." I answered before getting off of the floor and putting my clothes back on, including placing my hoodie onto my head. I can't let anyone see my face. Why do you ask? Well it'll be just pointless for people staring at a guy like me considering that there's nothing interesting about me. I just don't people looking at me...and...there's another reason...it's not entirely bad...but at the same time, I think the truth might shock ya, especially in front of him.

"Hey...Henry..." Huh? I looked behind me to see Hiccup waking up from his bed as he stretched his arms and got up. "Morning."

"Morning." I waved at him while he stared at me with a raised brow. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're still having that hoodie in your head." Hiccup pointed out. "Seriously, you didn't wear that all night, did ya?"

"Of course not." I scoffed, shrugging a bit. "I mean, I take it off the moment you fell asleep and I woke up much earlier than you did, so I just placed it back on."

"Any particular reason why?" Hiccup questioned, getting all suspicious of me. I shrugged and replied "Not at all...I'm just cold, that's all."

However, that was just a lie.

"It is quite true." Gram spoke up, catching me and Hiccup's attention as we looked over at the sword. "You see, Berk is somewhere in the Meridian of Misery and the cold temperatures are quite below than you can possibly imagine, it might even leave you with a frostbite condition."

"You sure know a lot about that." I commented, gazing at the golden sword.

"I have been raised by the great Sigmund and his son, Sigurd to travel across the land to defeat the evil king and the evil dragon, Fafnir." Gram explained. "So I know my stuff for you to learn, squire."

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled out, which made Hiccup smirk.

"You know, yelling at him won't make him stop calling you 'squire'." Hiccup teased, much to my irritation. Jeez, thanks for taking my side, Hiccup. "Anyway...enough said, it's time."

"Right...you mean that Dragon Training crap." Hiccup nodded while I sighed and glanced away before muttering "Goddammit..."

Why? Why did that chief made me go through this? I feel like this is payback for what I called him the first time I got here. For someone being my ancestor, he's quite stubborn like my dad...and her.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to it. Besides, look at the bright side..." I gave him a look that said _'Oh really, and what's that?'_ "...This is gonna be my first time too."

"Of course you would..." I sighed. "Alright...let's get this over with..."

He nodded before walking over to grabbed his father's axe that his dad gave to him last night while I grabbed Gram and placed him in his sheath.

"So by any chance, do you really think you'll be okay?" Hiccup asked curiously. "I mean, with Gram by your side, I'm sure you might have a chance."

"Why do you say that? Is this because he's a talking sword made by Odin?"

"Well yeah." Hiccup nodded.

"Quite, I have some power that you need to master. Try testing it out at Dragon Training and see." Gram smirked, much to our confusion. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Huh? Now what?" I asked myself.

"I have a feeling who." Hiccup muttered before walking downstairs while me and Gram glanced at each other with confusion before following after him as he soon opened the door, revealing...

"Hey Hiccup, morning." Oh...just her. Runa was smiling over at Hiccup like she completely changed her feminist side and became a nicer person. "I just thought I should come here and wake you up."

"Oh, thanks Runa." Hiccup smiled while I made my way towards the door, which made Runa glanced away from me with a sigh.

"Oh...hey Henry..." Runa greeted me.

"Hey..." I waved at her, not even bothering looking at her. I think I know why she's acting like that due to what I said yesterday. Oh well...she'll let it go. It's not like the two of us are friends...

Hiccup let out a cough and chuckled nervously before saying "A-Anyway...we should probably get going to Dragon Training, eh?"

"Oh yeah, about that..." Runa turned to us with a smile. "Before we go, we should head over to the docks. I just want to wish my mother a fond farewell."

"Oh...well I see why not. Let's go." Hiccup smiled while I shrugged, don't care whether or not I should go with them. Got nowhere else to go anyway or even know where it's being held.

"Thanks!" She smiled and nodded before looking over me and sigh. "...And you can come if you want."

"...Fine." I sighed, looking away from her.

With that, the three of us ventured over through the village before realizing something.

"Wait, hold on..." I turned to Hiccup with a confused and slightly concern look. "I totally forgotten about my bag. I had it with me when I first awoken here after you saved me."

"Oh yeah, it should be in the my room's closet." Hiccup pointed out, which I nodded before running off towards the house and back upstairs. I looked around the place before noticing a door just in front of Hiccup's bed. Okay, how the hell did I even miss that?

I walked over to it and opened it, revealing to be my bag which I kept my many things in here before I left home...

Speaking about home, do you really think it's possible that they...forgotten about me by now? This isn't the first time that they did...Hmph, and if so, then what's the point of going back? They don't need me...so I won't be going back...I have no reason anyway...

Ugh...what am I thinking? I'm not sure there's a way back unless...unless...hmm...Ah! That well! Now I finally remember! I need to find that well and it's somewhere in the forest where I found Gram! That could be my ticket on getting the hell out of this place! But first...I have to survive this Dragon Training and then later, I'll go look for that well.

Soon after, I placed my pack behind me and headed out of the house, but not until I noticed Hiccup and Runa talking to each other. It seemed that they didn't noticed me yet but I was able to overhear what they are saying.

"Hmm..quite odd." Gram spoke up. "What is Miss Runa and Sir Hiccup talking about?"

"If you shut up then maybe I'll be able to hear what they're saying." I shushed him before hiding behind the house door as I began overhearing their conversation.

"Come on Hiccup, I just don't trust him." And of course she's talking about me...great. "I mean, I'm not saying it in a bad thing, I'm just upset..."

"Is this because what he said yesterday?" Hiccup guessed, which Runa nodded. He sighed before saying "Look, I understand why you're upset Runa, but you have to understand. I mean, I think there's a good reason why he said it. I mean, you must've overheard him muttering him something."

"Oh...you mean the part about 'I'm used to it' thing?" Hiccup nodded as he continued to explain the situation to her. "Yes, I think maybe something happened to him that he doesn't want to trust us. I'm sure that he just wants to be left alone for a while, but I know for sure that he isn't such a bad person."

"That's what you thought before Fishlegs and Astrid ditched you." Runa pointed out, which made Hiccup glanced away sadly. Runa noticed this before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder with a firm smile and said "Hey, just forget what I said. I mean, sure, Astrid changed but that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep liking her to the end. I'm sure that she'll be amazed by your real self."

"I hope so..." Hiccup sighed. "But after seeing Henry standing up to my dad, and being so nice to us, I want to trust him. We even talked to each other yesterday at the forge. He was quite amazed by my inventions."

"True, but you have to understand that he could be lying to you." I narrowed my eyes at Runa with a firm look. I knew it, she never trusted me huh?

"Runa...are you saying this because of what happened back then when we first met?" Hiccup asked, causing Runa to go silent as she looked away with a solemn look.

"That was in the past...I'm sorry Hiccup, but I need to keep my eye on him. Especially since with that white Night Fury-"

"'Light' Fury." Hiccup corrected her.

"Right, the Light Fury didn't even attacked him when he came back and gave her that orchid flower. I just don't get why it didn't attacked him considering that dragons are always known to go for the kill."

 _Always_ go for the kill? Does she mean that they always kill Vikings or any strangers by the first chance? Well that advice has quite a flaw considering that that Night Fury didn't kill Hiccup nor any of us when we released it from its bola trap. Also, that Light Fury as we deemed to call it since I came up with it first, didn't seem so frightening as well. It looked pretty peaceful with all those flowers around. We found it because my bracelet kept flashing over and over again till we arrived to that part of the forest. I wonder...is this thing even trying to tell me something?

"True...that is weird." Hiccup nodded in agreement as his face showed that he was deep in thought. "It's best if we head back to the hideout and discuss till after Dragon Training."

"Hmph!" Runa smirked before whipping out her whip. "Don't worry Hiccup, I'll try and make sure no dragon tries to hurt you and I'm sure Jobber, Satsuki, and Dusty has the same idea of that as well." Runa then widened her eyes a bit before forming a deadpanned look and said "Well despite those two girls don't have any strength, I'm sure they can keep you accompany while Jobber will be the perverted idiot he is even to this day."

That made Hiccup crack a smile before commenting "Well I thank you Runa for your concern!"

"Whatever you say leader." Runa nodded with a smile on her face. "And I'll be sure that Henry doesn't try anything funny."

"It's okay Runa, I already placed my faith in him." Hiccup assured, much to my surprise. He really has faith in me...but why? Runa has her suspicions on me and possibly the others, but he doesn't? He...really does faith in me, does he? "Until he's ready to tell us more about himself, let's just keep believing him and trust him...as our friend. Besides, I'm sure he didn't really mean it. I'm sure he's going through...something."

I sighed sadly before looking over at my hand and clenched onto it hard. Oh trust me Hiccup...there are some things that you don't fully know me about...and I don't want to remember. What's the point of hearing it from a sorry excuse of a loser like me?

"Squire..." I glanced over at Gram, who looked at me with a solemn look but I can tell that his eyes showed a glint of concern. "I won't ask you, but I have a feeling that there's something in your heart that you're trying to seal away and not want to open ever again."

I shook my head and replied "It's nothing Gram..."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Runa sighed sadly. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone so hard on him...but he's a man. He should be tough enough to handle something like that like you do Hiccup."

I looked over at the door to see Hiccup glancing down at his feet before smiling over at his friend and said "Yeah...you have a good point there Runa."

Well...I know that Runa isn't completely a total crappy woman after all. Might as well get this over with or else they might get suspicious on what's taking so long with me. I soon walked over to the house and called "Hey."

"Oh hey Henry, glad you found you bag." Hiccup smiled. "Just to let you know, I never went or looked over at your stuff, I swear."

"Well okay, I guess." I shrugged before turning to Runa, who glanced away from me with a firm look, but after hearing everything from her...I know that she must be feeling regret. She then took noticed of me keep staring at her, prompting her to take out her whip and whipped me on the leg. "OW! Why would you do that?!"

"Because you were staring at me! Haven't anyone told you to never stare at a girl like that creepily?!" Runa scolded, crossing her arms and looked away with a light blush. "Ugh...I'm beginning to feel like we might have another Jobber in our group."

"Excuse me?" I asked with a raised brow while Hiccup tried to contain his laughter.

"I highly doubt that." Hiccup laughed. "Henry doesn't look like the type to be a pervert."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "Can we just go now?"

"Yeah, let's head over to the docks!" Runa softly smiled as we began heading over to the docks. Hmm...strange, wonder why we're even going to the docks in the first place?

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Okay, so mind telling me what are all of these Vikings doing? At the moment we arrived to the docks, I saw every Viking going through with the packing and has been boarding all of their stuff like weapons, food, and supplies onto several boats. Me, Hiccup, and Runa looked over at the scene with worried, concern, and solemn looks on our faces. I don't get it...are they going somewhere?

"Looks like they're off again." Runa sighed.

"Off to where?" I asked with a raised brow.

"To the nest." I gave her a confused look, which she noticed. "Well it's understandable since you aren't around here but you see, they're off searching for the Nest, which is the home to all of the dragons that raided Berk for several generations. Apparently, those who led us of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe tried to find the nest, but they always failed in the end...with many losses."

"That's the result of war. Always with the losses." I sighed before looking over at the scene, seeing many Vikings heading into the boats. "They going to infiltrate the enemy's territory and destroyed it in order for the dragons to go away? Is there like even a strategy of theirs to make?"

"Well..." Hiccup turned to me with a solemn look. "As my dad once told me about that plan of his: " _Find the nest and take it down."_ "

I gave him a blank look, hearing this out of him while he just gave me a shrug and said "Yeah, that's what he said. Even I had doubts on my dad's plan...in fact, he thinks by taking down the nest is going to be easy considering how many Vikings we have as well how strong we combat against them."

"And yet, they lost too many of their food supplies." I rolled my eyes, which made Hiccup and Runa smiled.

"Ain't that the truth?" Runa chuckled. "I mean, Hiccup thought about it and came up with some good strategies in case he ever becomes chief and go searches a way to find the nest in case of many possibilities we could encountered there. Other than that, we're just going to a suicide mission..."

"Yeah, when you put it like that, without a strategy and just go fight without a plan of action is just suicidal." Oh god, what is that chief thinking? He's practically sacrificing his own men out there, even he knows that he's gonna get killed. "...Wait...did you say when 'Hiccup becomes chief'?"

"Well yeah, he's the next chief in line of the throne of Berk after his father retires." Runa explained, causing me to stare at her for awhile before muttering "What?"

"What? We never mentioned that?" Runa asked with a raised brow before I slowly turned around to Hiccup, who gave me a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck.

"...I guess we never did mention any of that, did we?" I continued to stare at him before screaming out "WHAT?!"

That caused some of the Vikings to look over to us before I immediately closed my mouth in shock while Runa whipped me on the back to shut me up. Luckily, I still kept my mouth shut with my hands clasped against it as I tried to hold back the pain.

"Shut it! We don't need the others to overhear us!" Runa scolded quietly.

Well you didn't have to whip me!

"S-sorry..." I apologized while rubbing my aching back before looking back at Hiccup with a surprised look and asked "So let me guess this straight...you're next in line to become the next Chief of Berk?!"

"Yeah..." Hiccup looked away nervously. "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"Well...it's technically not a bad thing. With you being leader, your intellect could be quite useful." I shrugged, showing off a small smile. "And besides, it's going to be difficult considering how all of these Vikings don't even care about you, not even your own dad."

"Yeah, I noticed." Hiccup said sarcastically. "Thanks for summing all of that up, Henry."

"Sorry." I apologized with a sigh. "Look, I'm not sure all about this. I mean, do you even want to be chief?"

"What are you saying?" Runa asked incredulous. "You know that Stoick can't always be chief for the rest of his life."

"I know, but I have a feeling that Hiccup didn't decided this, right?" I questioned, which Hiccup slightly nodded and replied "Yeah, you can say that...but I just don't wanna disappoint my dad..."

"Hiccup..." Runa looked over to him with a somewhat sad look. "I'm sure you'll be a great leader and I know you'll get that big hand of applause from your old man...you're kinda lucky to have a dad..."

"Hm?" I glanced over at her with a confused look. Why...Oh...I see now. I get it...you lost your old man, huh?

She soon took noticed of my expression and narrowed her eyes and asked "What?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly, glancing away.

"Hey sweetie!" What the hell? Now what? I looked over to my right and gawked at who I was staring at. It was a tall blondie with a dark grey armor on her chest and torso while her arms were covered with small segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms and wore golden boots and had a red cape that reaches over her legs.

"What in the actual hell?" I asked myself upon seeing this woman and did I hear her call one of us 'sweetie'?

"M-Mom!" Runa called, smiling over her. "Good to see ya! Me and my friends were just here to tell ya good luck on the search!"

"Aww, thanks sweetie!" So that's Runa's mom? Well she…looks like a beauty. Not that I'll admit aloud due to being whipped by Runa obviously. She soon took noticed of me and formed a smile and asked "Ooh, so you're the new kid that back-talked the chief, eh?"

"Huh?" I asked in bewilderment, blinking over and over again before getting whipped by Runa. "OW!"

"Stop looking at my mother like you're Jobber and answer her!" Runa exclaimed. "You know it's rude to stare at people like my mom for example!"

"Nah, it's okay sweetie." Runa's mother shook her head with a chuckle and blush on her cheeks. "Besides, your fried seems like a very interesting character."

"I-Interesting?" Where exactly is this going? "Look ma'am-"

"Please, call me Mrs. Johanson, or Freydis if ya want." I stared at her with a raised brow before saying "…Riiiight. Anyway 'Freydis', are you going off to this nesting grounds of where the dragons are?"

"Oh yeah! Though I have a feeling that we aren't gonna find it." Freydis chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her head. "But don't worry, we'll be alright."

"Well still…be careful Mrs. Johanson." Hiccup said with a soft smile.

"Yeah! Good luck!" Runa immediately hugged her mother tight with a grin on her face. "Please come home mom…I'll be waiting and take care of things while you're away."

"Thanks sweetie, you too Hiccup." Freydis smiled before hugging her daughter back and giving her kisses on the head, much to her embarrassment.

"M-mom!" Runa exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment but instead of getting angry…she was laughing happily.

"What? Just some goodbye kisses." Freydis laughed.

I looked over at them with a soft smile before letting out a frown. Man, why am I down the dumps? Is this because I feel sorta envy of Runa because her mother is showering her with love…it sorta makes me feel frustrated because my dad was always busy and we never see each other eye to eye due to him always working late, which forced us have a…complicated relationship. It…it just makes me envy anyone who I see getting loved…

Suddenly, I heard someone letting out a sigh, a sad one in fact. I gazed over at Hiccup, who was staring at Runa and Freydis talking with each other about what they're doing before he looked over to see a young boy hugging his father tightly while the mother gave his husband a goodbye kiss. I saw the glint of his eyes, and…I saw a hurtful and sad look on that gaze of his. Must be due to his father and how he never listens to what his son says…I mean, we witnessed it last night when he tried begging his father that he doesn't want to kill dragons, but he wouldn't. He sorta reminds me of my dad…but the only difference is that he tries to get along with me…but one similarity these two shared….was that neither would bother to believe in their own children. I just wondered what he's doing back home…probably holding up a search for me…and he's probably gonna forget me…just like….

No…I rather not think about it. Anyway, I looked over to see many children wishing their parents goodbye. It's common in war because back then, when there was always a war, the government orders people over at the age of 18 to come up and sign in to join the military. They are forced to say goodbye to their families and they always promised that they'll come back…however, only a few of those families gotten their promises come true. For the others….they never got the chance to see their favorite loved one's face ever again nor gave them a final farewell…that's the common thing about wars. Right now, this is like the wars back in the present times…our loved ones forced to go into war with other countries and there's always that 99% chance that they won't survived….

"Hiccup…" I called, gaining his attention. "Do you think…maybe you should say goodbye to your dad?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head with a heavy sigh. "I-I suppose so, Henry…"

"Well don't worry…" Freydis walked over to Hiccup and gave him a hug, a soft one mind you all. "Your father is the stubbornest boar-headed man I've ever met. I mean, he's tough as metal so he'll be fine."

"Then what about the rest?" I asked curiously, gaining her attention. She scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile and replied "Oh…well I'm sure the other Vikings will do fine. It's gonna be another tough voyage in search of the nest, but we gotta try. I know this war is tough on all of us, but I know that we can end this. That way, both sides, Vikings _and_ Dragons won't be fighting each other. That's what our ancestors wanted since Berk was first discovered."

"I see…" I sighed. "Other than that, you guys are just going through a suicidal mission with a plan."

"Nonsense." Freydish shook her head. "I'm sure the chief has a wonderful plan…I hope."

See? Right there means that you're doubting that guy even has a plan. I knew it…They're really are gonna die out there.

"Whatever." I scoffed, glancing away.

"Well either way, you just gotta have faith in him." Yeah, you say it but frankly, I'm not impressed by him due to not supporting his own son for his smarts. "I know meeting him for the first time wasn't a 'pleasant' site, but he's a good guy in heart." She walked over and patted me on the head with a smile on her face. "If you just trust him, then things will be okay. Trust me, it's kinda hard for him to raise Hiccup when you're acting chief."

"You can say that again…" Hiccup grumbled.

"Yeah." I nodded before noticing a familiar buff Viking walking towards us with a sack around his back and is accompanied by two beefy armed blonde Vikings.

"O-oh! Dad!" Hiccup called, surprised to see him.

"Hey son." Stoick replied back, looking nervously at his son. The two looked at each other and glanced away, like they were feeling scared on what to say. I rolled my eyes because I can already tell that they just turned the atmosphere a little awkward now.

"A-HEM!" Gobber cleared his throat, gaining the two of their attention before gesturing them to say something.

"Well…umm…good luck dad." Hiccup smiled, but I could tell that smile of his was a false one.

"Y-you too…good luck on Dragon Training." Stoick nodded before turning to Runa. "And please…watch over my son, Runa."

"Don't worry chief. I promise nothing will go wrong. I AM a shield-maiden after all." Runa winked, readying her whip in action.

"Well Pa, we better held over to the Dragon Training Arena to prepare ourselves for the…Dragon Training!" Jobber grinned happily, wrapping his arm around his old man.

"You can say that again!" Gobber grinned back at his son. "I know you and the other recruits will do great as always."

"Ha ha! That's true! Right, Hics?" Jobber grinned at his best friend, who hesitantly smiled at him.

"Y-yeah…totally Jobber." Hiccup nodded before he gazed at his father, who gazed back at him before sighing and taking his leave towards one of the boats. Hiccup slumped his head down a bit with a sad sigh, wishing that he could say more to his father. I could tell that he just wants to prove that he isn't useless to the village…but these damn idiots are too stupid to understand what skill Hiccup has. If only they would just listen and pay attention to him!

"The young boy…" Gram poked his head out of the sheath a bit and saw the sad look on Hiccup's face. "I feel awfully terrible for the young lad. To be treated like this, despite being the Heir of Berk, he is treated like a scum. How utterly despicable to the current Chief of Berk. He may be good with his Chiefly duties, but as a father, he is quite a disappointed."

"For once, I agree." I slightly nodded, feeling more of my hatred and disappointment towards one of my ancestors growing more and more. My grandma told me about the legend of the war between Vikings and Dragons and if I remember correctly that she told me that Hiccup ended the war by making both Vikings and Dragons live in peace and harmony. I'm not sure how he did it…but I have a feeling that this timeline I'm in might be going through how he did it.

"As for you…" I looked up to see Stoick gazing at me with a serious look. "I'll be expecting you when I come back. I wished to talk you and gained answers to whether or not should I let stay here on Berk."

"What? You're not thinking that I'm a spy?" I asked incredulous.

"I don't know, are you?" He gazed at me while Runa, Hiccup, Gobber, Jobber, and Freydis looked between us.

"Ha ha ha…" Freydis laughed nervously before she began pushing Stoick away from me. "Why not we head over to the boats to prepare ourselves to enter Helheim's' Gate, chief?"

"…Very well." With a great huff, he took his leave while I rolled my eyes. Some chief he is…Exactly how is he related to Hiccup? Not by strength and muscles, but by smarts. I think Hiccup in my opinion would be better off with a guy like him and the rest of these people. I get it with the teens, but with the rest of the adults….this is just sad to watch, not that I'll admit aloud.

With that, Stoick and Freydis began heading over to one of the Viking ships of theirs along with the other Vikings who are going onto this voyage in search of the Dragon's nest. With that, Freydis waved goodbye to Runa as she smiles happily and waves goodbye to her while Stoick looked over at the horizon as the ships began sailing off.

"Well…I guess we should get going, huh?" Hiccup sighed. "Off to Dragon Training…"

"Y-yeah…" Runa nodded before I noticed the saddest look on her face.

"You…okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah…it's just that even if my mother keeps going to find the Dragon's nesting grounds and comes back all right…I'm still worried about her. I just hope that she's gonna be alright." Runa sadly smiled.

I looked at her for a while before making a serious look and said "Then just believe in her."

"Huh?" Runa asked in surprise.

"If you keep believing in her, then there might be a possibility that she'll be back. You said that she always goes to the nest with the other Vikings too, right? Then that means she's gonna be alright. Just have hope that she'll be alright."

Runa, Hiccup, Jobber, and Gobber stared at me in shock before I turned my head away from their peering looks and said "W-well…that's what I believe."

"…Thank you." Runa smiled softly at me before looking away with a blush and muttered "B-but that doesn't make up for what you said yesterday for accusing me for not trusting you enough like Hiccup does."

"Right…about that…" I rubbed the back of my head while looking away with an awkward look on my face. "Listen…I'm sorry for what I said. You guys have the right to suspect me because I'm not taking off my hoodie as well as you guys not knowing much of who I am…so I'm sorry."

Runa looked at me with a surprised look before whipping me on the right shoulder.

"OW! The hell?!" I exclaimed.

"That was for taking so long!" She exclaimed before walking over and hugged me. "And this is for rightfully apologizing to me…thank you Henry."

"W-whatever…" I muttered, glancing away and blushing a bit. Soon after ending the hug, she began heading out while the others stared at me in shock. "…What?"

"Ehh…I should probably head over to the Dragon Training Arena for you guys to show up." Gobber shrugged, immediately heading over there.

"Dammit! You're lucky Henry!" Jobber cursed himself through gritted teeth. "How is it that you gotten Runa to hug you? She would rather hug Hiccup because of his kind heart!"

"What? I was just saying." I shrugged.

"Still though…" Hiccup spoke up, smiling softly at me. "You know, that was something I said to Runa back then when we were kids."

"R-really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded as the three of us began walking out of the docks. "You see…when me and Runa were kids, I found her all alone with nobody around. Apparently, she held trouble making friends as well as trying to train to become a shield-maiden. She even felt sad that her mother was forced to come and join in on the search for the nest while she was being watched by Gothi, the village's elder, while she was away. I encouraged her to believe in her mother that she'll come back as well as her skills. Since then, we became good friends and would always be on my side along with the others, as well being one of the best friends I ever had and someone who never hated who I was. Besides, I always give her good advice when training to become a shield-maiden."

"Right…" I nodded while Gram nodded and muttered "Interesting…it would seem Young Master Hiccup's kindness has caught Young Mistress Runa's heart. How wonderful…never in my life would I see a young Viking, much less the Heir to the Throne of Berk would be so kindhearted."

"Yeah." I whispered back to him and nodded.

"Yep! Whenever Runa is feeling down the dumps whenever she's having doubts when training to become a Shield-Maiden, Hics always encourages her to stay true to herself and have confidence in her skills. In fact, he and I became best friends due to our fathers being best friends. I did tell ya that, didn't I Henry?"

"Yeah…you did." I nodded before sarcastically commented "Like I really need to hear more of your backstory."

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Jobber exclaimed before forming a grin. "Besides, me and Hics always stick together like glue! Along with you, Hen!"

Jobber grabbed ahold of both me and Hiccup around his arms with a big toothy grin while the two of us struggled with all his weight.

"J-Jobber…! Let…us…go…!" Hiccup demanded, which Jobber immediately noticed before letting us go while I tried to regain my breath.

"You need to be careful squire." Gram warned. "That big Viking has some amazing strength."

"Jeez, I haven't noticed?" I scoffed sarcastically before looking up at the sky…but that's when I noticed her. It was a girl over by the edge of a cliff that was seemed to be at the end of the village. She was gazing at the seas with a calm look on her face but had a frown on that face of hers. I blinked in confusion upon seeing her…something is off with that girl…like…I've seen her before….

"Henry?" Huh? I turned back to see Hiccup and Jobber looking at me with confusion. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked in concern.

"O-oh…umm…" I looked back at the cliff, only to find her gone. What? Was I imagining it? She was just there for a moment. "W-well…it's nothing. Needed more time to regain my breath after Jobber tried to choke us."

"Hey, it was an accident." Jobber whined.

"Well either way, let's hurry over to the Dragon Killing Arena." Hiccup stated. "Since you're new around here, we can lead you over there and trust me…you better be prepared with Gram by your side."

Hiccup widened his eyes before shutting his mouth, realizing the slip of the tongue.

"Gram?" Jobber asked in confusion. "What? Do ya mean the name of his sword? Huh…I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before…"

"It's probably just your imagination." I answered quickly, not wanting him to find out about Gram.

"Y-yeah…it's nothing." Hiccup nodded while giving me an apologetic look. I nodded, assuring him that it was fine.

"Well alright then." Jobber shrugged before he began carrying his hammer and headed off. "Runa and Pa already have a head start, so we should get going before we're late."

"Alright." Me and Hiccup nodded in agreement before we began taking our leave. I took one last glance towards the cliff, still seeing no girl there. Strange, I know I couldn't imagined that.

"You saw it too, right Henry?" Gram asked, which I nodded. "How odd…that girl was certainly quite a stranger? I wonder if anyone in this village knows her."

"Maybe…" I shrugged before we began heading our way. "So anyway…how do you think I can do well with you? I mean, wielding a sword like you?"

"You'll have to be prepared for when this Dragon Training comes upon us." Gram grinned, which made me sigh irritably. Of course you wouldn't tell us…just fan-frigging-tastic.

"You know, you could just tell us." Hiccup suggested, looking at Gram while Jobber was busy minding his own business while we followed him towards the Dragon Training Killing Arena or whatever the hell it's called. "You know that your Henry's wielder and no one would find out, not even the gang. Well…at least I don't think so."

"Hmph…You boys have to wait and see when we arrived to the arena." Gram firmly stated, much to our disappointment and annoyance. Damn, this sword is so damn stubborn than these damn Vikings.

"Greeeat." Me and Hiccup sarcastically sighed while we rolled our eyes. Ugh, this guy just loves to mess with us, doesn't he?

"Whatever….I'll use you during the Dragon Training." I shook my head.

"Good answer." Gram smiled a bit, much to my annoyance. Just what is this sword planning to do? "And remember Henry…never let go on me or the bracelet. That way…you'll never become strong."

Wait what? W-what did he say? Before I can talk to Gram more…

"Hey you guys! Are you coming or what?!" We looked to see Jobber farther ahead of us, much to our surprise.

"H-hey! Wait up for us!" Hiccup called.

"You better not leave us behind!" I added before we began chasing after him. You know, I just hope this Dragon Training isn't that dangerous for us to handle…I mean, there's no way the guy or gal who's teaching us how to fight dragons would allow us to fight dragons in real life, right?….Right? So…why do I have this strange feeling that something bad will happened not just me…but for the others as well?

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"Whoa…" I muttered in shock upon seeing the Dragon Training Killing Arena. "This is where the people train…to kill dragons? Looks…pretty big."

Almost like a football stadium, or something like that.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's where we're gonna start." Hiccup sighed, carrying his father's axe behind his back. "I'm not sure if this was a good idea to do this…"

"This cause of what happened yesterday?" Jobber guessed, which Hiccup nodded. "Don't worry dude, I'm sure you'll forget about it. I'm trying to as well…you're lucky that dragon didn't maul ya."

"Yeah." Hiccup replied. "I'm still confused on why it didn't try and kill me?"

"That's what I'm wondering too." I nodded in agreement before remembering one dragon that we encountered after the Night Fury. Speaking of that 'Light' Fury…I remembered that it didn't try to kill me, even after I accidentally gotten my hand on her flower field. She looked kinda…elusive yet calm and gentle. Hmm…something is off. Those two dragons were different than the other dragons that I've witnessed the other night when I first came to this world. "But I guess you can't kill a dragon because of that, right?"

"Yeah." Hiccup sighed sadly. "After going through that, I…I just felt…never mind. It's just that after witnessing that, I don't think I ever want to kill a dragon."

"Well you kinda have to." Jobber shrugged with a grin. "Viking tradition, remember?"

"Right…thanks for ever reminding me of that." Hiccup sarcastically commented.

"Yeah, you're a real friend." I shrugged, also commenting him in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't mention it!" Jobber chuckled, causing the two of us face-palm. "But you know…it's funny that you two are so good at coming up with sarcastic comments, it's like you two are brothers."

"Yeah…strange, isn't it?" I shrugged before glancing towards Hiccup, who glanced back at me. Well…I guess that's technically untrue…

"Anyway, we should get going. I think see Runa and the others at the entrance of the arena with Gobber." Hiccup pointed over to see the other teens from I encountered yesterday awaiting for the entrance to open up. We nodded as Gram poke his head out of the sheath and whispered "Be prepared squire."

"Whatever. Just get back in there before someone sees you." I begged, which he nodded before placing himself back into the sheath as we began heading over to the arena where Gobber opened the gates to it while the others entered.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announced as we watched the others walked into the arena, and Runa and Dusty seemed to be a part of them. Strange…I don't see Satsuki anywhere…where is she? I haven't seen all morning. Oh well, it doesn't matter…she's a clown, and I mean literally. She even dresses like one. Why would a clown like her would join a training session where you try and kill dragons?

"No turning back." Hm? I looked over at Astrid as I saw that determined look on her eyes. She's seemed pretty much pumped up for this session…not that I would care. Me, Hiccup, and Jobber walked over to the arena, not letting them know that we were right behind them from a far distance.

"Oh boy…let's get this over…" Hiccup sighed, glancing down while I gave him a reassuring smile while Jobber patted him on the back, causing him to smile a bit before he took a deep breath and made a determined look as the three of us walked in, but not before I stopped myself and looked around.

"Huh…" Strange…I could've sworn that I felt like someone was watching me.

"You felt it too, huh squire?" I glanced over to see Gram popping out of the sheath and floated towards in front of my face, startling me. "It's alright…you weren't the only one."

"W-whatever. It was probably my imagination." I sighed before grabbing ahold of him. "Let's just go and see how well we're gonna survive this thing."

"Very well. Lead the way, squire. You are my new wielder after all." Gram nodded, causing me to sigh irritably before we began catching up with Hiccup and Jobber as I began overhearing the other's conversation.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuff said excitedly

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." His twin added with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, I rather not do any of that, thank you." Runa shook her head with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Come on, Runa. It's only fun if you get a scar of it." Astrid said, looking around the arena with a serious look

"But…that's highly dangerous to have…" Dusty pointed out.

"Says you, shorty…OW! My face!" Snotlout winced as he rubbed his aching cheek with a red slash on it.

"Shut it Snotty boy!" Runa growled, tightening the whip in her hands.

"W-whatever…you're lucky that I don't hit girls…OW!" Ooh, that's gotta hurt. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because…you're a nuisance." Runa said bluntly with a smirk.

"W-well…you're…uhh….shut up Runa."

Wow, nice comeback there, Snotlout. Really nice comeback to say to her.

 ** _Snotlout Owned Counter: 2_**

"Whatever, I-I guess we can have fun…" Dusty sighed.

"No kidding, right?" Hiccup spoke up, making the others looked back at us as we walked back with Hiccup held a deadpanned look and sarcastically commented "Pain. Love it."

"Yeah, really gonna love if you were a masochist." I added in a sarcastic manner. "You guys must really love getting hurt if you're so eager to get scars."

"Oh great." Tuffnut huffed in annoyance. "Who let them in?"

"We let ourselves, Tuff." Jobber answered with a toothy grin before eyeing at his sister, forming a perverted look with drooling coming out his mouth. "And how's your sister going?"

"Ugh." Ruffnut snorted in disgust. "Don't bother coming near me pervert."

Jobber chuckled devilishly and muttered "Oh I would never do that to you, Ruff…yet."

Me and Hiccup stepped back a little from him, feeling weirded by this guy. Okay, this guy seriously has girl problems. Not just his size…but the way he talks like that.

"Let's get started!" Gobber called, surprising the both of us as he was somehow behind us as placed both his hand and hook onto me and Hiccup's shoulder. "The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his or her first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Wait…what?!" I exclaimed in shock. In dare I ask in fucking honor is that?! Who the hell would agree to this?! Well I get this is a dragon-killing village, but is this really okay for teenagers like us to do that?! Seriously, what kind of sadistic retard came up with this rule?!

"Well yeah, that's the rule!" Gobber grinned, patting me on the back with his hand. "But don't worry, Stoick told me earlier that he signed you up so there's no need to worry."

I gave him a shocked and exasperated look that read _'Are you kidding me right now?!'_

However…he ignored it.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury." Snotlout pointed out, but I could see in his eyes that he was mocking him. "So does that disqualify him or…?"

That made him and the twins laughed, causing me to glare at them coldly and said "Stop that laughing or I'll stick those weapons into somewhere you don't want them to be."

That caused them to shut up and immediately backed away from me, mostly Snotlout as he just glared at me back.

"Whatever…say what you want." Snotlout scoffed. I gave him a smirk and asked "Oh, and by the way…how's the nose?"

That caused him to tense him and grumbled angrily before replying "It's…fine."

"Come on, he's not our problem." Ruff shrugged.

"Hey, I can transfer with the cool Vikings?" Tuff called, causing me to sigh irritably. These guys just really like picking on him, don't they? "YEOWCH!"

"Why don't you shut up and leave Hiccup alone?" Runa asked in a threatening tone while giving Hiccup a smile, which he nodded back while Tuff looked away in a huff, wanting to avoid Runa's anger.

"Serves him right." I scoffed.

Hiccup gave me a warm smile and said "Well…thanks anyway."

"W-whatever…" I shrugged, looking away in embarrassment. Suddenly, Gobber came over and patted me and Hiccup on the backs and said "Don't worry, you two. You're both small and weak. That'll make you two less of a target! They'll see you two as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

"Wow, you're such a good pep-talker." I sarcastically commented.

"I know right? I think I'm quite good with that." Jobber laughed, causing me to give him a deadpan glare.

"I was being sarcast-"

"So anyway!" Of course he would interrupt me. Anyway, me, Hiccup, and Jobber made our way in a straight horizontal line with Hiccup and Jobber to my right and of course, Fishlegs by my left as he gave me an awkward smile while I looked away from him. What? I was still upset with him and it's best not to talk to someone who just let his own sister get hurt without doing anything.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" Gobber announced before pointing over to the doors. "The Deadly Nadder!"

 _"Speed: eight; Armor: Sixteen."_ I looked over to see Dusty and Fishlegs muttering those facts under their breath, but the others overheard this and rolled their eyes. Well these two are definitely siblings because of their smarts.

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

 _"Plus eleven stealth times."_

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

 _"Firepower: fifteen."_

"The Terrible Terror!"

 _"Attack: eight; Venom: Twelve!"_

"CAN YOU TWO STOP THAT?!" Gobber screamed, causing the two to flinch. He soon took a deep breath and smiled at us. "And…The Gronckle."

Those…are some unique dragon names. But…why is he placing his hand on the le-….Oh shit.

"Whoa whoa wait!" Welp, good thing that I wasn't the only one to see this. "Aren't you gonna teach us first?"

"Y-yeah!" I nodded with widened eyes. "I mean, don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

"A little?!" Runa exclaimed. "I say it's dead-right insane!"

"Well…" Gobber gave us a toothy grin and said "I believe in learning on the job."

"You mother-" Before I could finish, Gobber flips the lever, releasing two boulder-looking dragons that he referred to as 'Gronckles' came in and started charging towards us, forcing us all to split before the two Gronckles chewed up some rock that was around the arena before it began blasting us with it.

"Shit!" I cursed myself as I held Gram with both of my hands in fear. Man…this is going to be tough. Good thing Hiccup and Jobber are on my side.

"Today is about survival." Gobber announced. "If you get blasted…you're dead!" Seriously?! What the hell?! "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup suggested. Uhh…I think that's gotta be something we're gonna need later.

"Plus five speed?!" I gave Fishlegs a deadpanned look. In what mind is that gonna do?!

"No! We need a shield!" Runa and Astrid yelled in unison.

"Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield!" Gobber informed, which we nodded as we made our way towards the shields, which were laying down on the ground as we each grabbed one while I saw Hiccup struggling to carry out his shield until Gobber helped him out with it and shoved it to him. I had no trouble picking out a shield, although it was a little heavy but I think I can manage to hold onto it while I hold onto Gram. Meanwhile, the twins started fighting over one shield that seemed to have skulls on it.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut shouted.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut retorted

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Offended by that comment, Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut grinned devilishly before her brother scowled at her and swiping the shield, causing the two to keep tug-of-war-ing the shield, much to my irritation. Can't those two get to the point where we're trying to survive this fight?!

"Squire, look out!" Gram looked over to see one of the Gronckles, a yellowish-green one firing a blast towards us!

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed before dodge rolling, but the blast hit the shield that Ruff and Tuff were fighting over, knocking those two away.

"Ruff! Tuff! You're both out!" Gobber announced.

 _"What?"_ The twins asked, dazed from the attack before seeing the two Gronckles hovering around the arena, causing the two to immediately run off in fear. I looked around and tried to look for Hiccup, seeing him nowhere in the fight. Where the hell is he?

"Take this ya tub of lard!" Jobber shouted, charging towards the beast with his hammer and shield in hand before jumping and slamming one of the Gronckles, a brown one, in the face with a satisfied smirk. "Ha! Is that the best ya got?!"

Unfortunately, it came to bite him back as the other Gronckle narrowed its eyes at Jobber before shooting a shot towards him, destroying his shield in the process.

"Oh…is that all the best you got?" Jobber chuckled nervously before immediately running away from the enrage Gronckle.

"Sorry kiddo, but you're out!" Gobber shook his head in amusement while Jobber immediately left to hide from the rampaging Gronckles. "Now, those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!"

"If you say so!" I shouted before I began using Gram to bang on my shield, along with the others as it began annoying and confusing the two dragons. Well that'll keep shut up.

"Squire! Stop! Banging! On! Me!" Gram demanded, causing me to smile sheepishly at him. Well excuse me, sorry for not hearing your feelings drama queen!

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber questioned.

"Five?" Snotlout suggested.

"No! It's six each for these two Gronckles!" Dusty answered.

"Correct, six! And make it up and it'll be twelve, enough for all of ya!" Gobber grinned at the girl, which she nodded before her shield was blasted away by the yellowish Gronckle, causing her to widened her eyes and immediately ran off in fear.

"EEK!" Dusty shrieked in fear.

"Sorry Dusty, but you're out!" Gobber chuckled while Fishlegs turned to our instructor with a worried look.

"Umm…I really don't think that-"

But before he could finish, Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand by the brown Gronckle. He then runs away screaming in fear.

"Fishlegs, out!" Gobber shouted before looking towards me. "Hiccup, get in there!"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion before looking back, seeing Hiccup hiding behind a crate with his shield. Ooh, he's just hiding. Well that seems fair considering that hiding can also be a good way to avoid from enemies. Seems kinda fair for me.

"Henry! Look out!" I looked over to see Runa pointing over towards the brown Gronckles about to blast me. I widened my eyes and tried to run away from them as Gram shouted "Henry! Use my power!"

"Power?" I asked in confusion.

"Just slash me at that mere Gronckle's blast!" Gram stated, which I complied before raising my sword the moment they fired at me. As it gotten close, I did what Gram told me and slashed at it, breaking the blast in two before it exploded, much to my and the others' shock.

"W-what the?" I gasped, looking directly at Gram.

"Do not fear. You have me by your side, squire. So be careful." Gram smiled at me, which I slowly nodded and gulped. Hopefully, I can practice using him later after this damn training session.

"Whoa, nice shot!" Runa smiled at me, which I nodded before dodging an incoming tackle from the Gronckle. "Watch out!"

Runa stepped aside and used her whip and cracked on it onto the ground, nearly scaring the brown one while the yellowish one fired a shot at her, which she managed to dodge by back-flipping multiple times.

"Take this!" As soon as Runa landed back on her own two feet, she began using her whip on the yellowish Gronckle to stay back. She let out a smirk and charged towards them with a leap and kicked the yellowish Gronckle on the side, much to her amusement. "Serves you right!"

As she grinned at her victory, she looked back and widened her eyes upon seeing the brown Gronckle preparing to attack and shoot her.

"Runa!" I called, running over and using Gram to sliced it in half. Runa looked at me in surprise as I looked back at her and asked "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…thanks." Runa softly smiled at me, which I nodded before we got back to work dodging and avoiding the Gronckles.

"So anyway…" I looked over to see Snotlout having a conversation with Astrid. "I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out."

Seriously? At a time like this? And moving into your parents' basement is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of.

Fortunately, Astrid wasn't interested in it either as she immediately dodge rolls another one of the Gronckles' blasts, but Snotlout took the hit, his shield getting destroyed in the process.

"Snotlout! You're done!" Gobber shouted, much to Snotlout's disappointment.

 ** _Snotlout Owned Counter: 3_**

Me, Runa, Hiccup, and Astrid were the only ones left as I held Gram firmly tight around my right hand while I held up my shield in my left.

"Well…looks like it's just me, you, Henry and Runa, eh?" Hiccup smiled towards Astrid, who didn't even looked at him at all.

"Nope, just you three." Excuse me? She immediately bailed at us while the three of us were taken out by surprise by the two Gronckles, immediately taking down our shields. However, only me and Runa's shields were destroyed while Hiccup's had a scorched mark on it and flew off in his hands, making him go and retrieve it.

"Henry and Runa, you two are out!" Gobber shouted out while Runa sighed irritably.

"Of course…I would end up being out. Oh well…" Runa sighed before noticing one of the Gronckles chasing after Hiccup, cornering him to a wall. "Hiccup!"

"Oh shit!" I cursed myself before seeing another Gronckle right in front of me as he prepared to blast me.

"Henry, deflect it!" Gram begged.

"Wait what?!" I asked, looking at him in shock.

"Just do it! There's nothing to worry about!" He assured while I stared at him with bewilderment and shock. I barely know anything to wield a sword, but…I have no choice! I immediately nodded before not befre the moment that yellowish Gronckle began preparing to shoot at me. Oh man, oh man, oh man! What the fucking god is happening?! Oh man, I got no choice!

The yellowish Gronckle fired its shot while I held the sword in front of me, and before you know it, the blast hit on the edge of the sword, not even getting a dent on it.

"I told you squire, you can trust me. Just believe in yourself, and you'll believe in the power of the sword of truth!" The sword…of truth? "Now focus on your enemy!"

"O-okay?" I nodded, feeling confused by this before looking back at the yellowish Gronckle as it charged towards me. I began making my move before dodge rolling out of the way and raised my sword before slashing the Gronckle on the side, knocking it back onto the ground. Oh my god, did I just do that? I looked at the sword in shock before looking back at the yellowish Gronckle…however…there was no slash mark on its body. "What the?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention…" Gram gazed towards me with a serious and solemn look. "I cannot harm opponents unless the wielder chooses to do so. Since you refused to do it, I cannot hurt this Gronckle."

"S-Seriously?" I asked incredulous. So he's a sword who can't seemed to kill others with huge slash marks that don't seemed to appear on people or dragons' body part? Well…I feel like that's somewhat comforting.

"Whoa…" Runa looked at me with a shocked look. "How on the gods did you do that? Your sword just slashed that Gronckle away and yet you didn't even make the tiniest bit of a slash mark on it."

"Trust me, even I'm shocked." I replied, rubbing the back of my head before looking back to see Hiccup cornering himself against the wall from the brown Gronckle. "Oh crap! Hiccup!"

Before I go could over there and stopped him, Gobber was already ahead of me by quickly tugging its mouth with his hook, causing it to misfire its last shot, and was forced to be locked up back into his cage.

"And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage!" Gobber pushed it back into his cage before noticing the yellowish Gronckle was waking up and preparing to attack him.

"Look out!" I called, running over and deflecting the blast. After it was gone, I raised my head and sliced it on the head, causing it to fall down unconsciously straight into the cage. I tried to regain my breath while looking at Gram. "I still can't believe that I can't use you to slice them with marks…what are you? A rubber sword?"

"Such naivety, squire!" Gram scolded. "I cannot slash my opponents if my wielder wants to."

"If…I want to?" Well…I have been thinking about not wanting to actually kill them not only because of ever killing anything in my life, but also because of seeing that Night and Light Fury yesterday. I still haven't gotten over it at all and I don't think the others enjoyed seeing that gaze of that Night Fury nor did I with that Light Fury.

"However…there's another thing I can do and it involves slashing someone through the torso." I'm sorry what?! "But please calm yourself down, it won't kill them unless you want to."

Uhh…I rather not kill anybody because that just sounds ridiculous. A sword that is said to be so strong that it can even cut through metal of anything, but he can't create slash marks on anyone unless I want to? What kind of ridiculous crap is that?!

"Uhh…thanks Henry…" I blinked in confusion before looking at Gobber, who stared at me in shock.

"Uhh…you're welcome?" I replied, feeling unsure and anxiety creeping up in me. I looked around and saw the others staring at me in shock. I just shrugged and placed Gram back into his sheath. "What?"

The others lessened their stares as Hiccup looks at the scorched mark the moment Gobber spoke back up, wanting to avoid the conversation.

"Well now…" Gobber cleared his throat. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He then turned to Hiccup with a stern glare and stated something.

"Remember: A dragon will always– _always–_ go for the kill." A dragon…will always go for the kill? Is that true….? Oh well…no use for talking.

"Hey! Henry!" Hm? I looked over to see Runa looking at me with a raised brow and crossed arms. "Mind telling me what the hell was all that?"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb! I meant how come your sword didn't slice that Gronckle in half or whatever!" Runa exclaimed.

"O-oh…well…I guess it must be blunt." I stated, but I felt Gram's piercing gaze staring right behind me. Runa raised a brow at me while I just shrugged because I wasn't interested onto hearing more questions being asked by me. While I tried to ignore her, I…saw something.

"Huh?"

I stared at something that was just outside of the arena, standing there with a solemn look on their face. Fortunately, I took a closer look and recognized her as a girl. But…this girl…that wily black hair…that beaded necklace…and those…tired bags of eyes….is the same girl I saw from the cliff…no…it's more than that…where else have I seen her before?

…..AH! That's…! The girl was there! She was there when I first woken up from this damn world of Vikings and Dragons! That's where I've seen her…right next to the well! If I'm right…then maybe she could help me get me out of this damn place!

"Hey! You!" I called, causing the girl to widened her eyes and immediately began running away, causing me to widened my eyes. "H-hey wait!"

I began running after her, pushing some of the teens beside and headed out of the arena and once I was in the front entrance, there was nothing out here…I looked around the place and saw that there was nothing here.

"Dammit!" I gritted my teeth as Gram poked his head out of the sheath.

"So I take it you saw her too, yes?" Gram questioned.

"Yeah, so?" I asked with a raised brow. "You know her or something?"

"No….but I sensed her after Sir Gobber locked up those Gronckles back into their prisons." Gram stated. "But…I have no clue who that is except I sensed that she was female."

"Female…" There was no doubt that the same woman I first saw when I woken up from this world. So I don't get it…who is she? And if I'm right, she took my phone out of my bag…I'm not saying it's important, but I just want it back to call for help. Who knows? Maybe there might be a hidden phone signal even to this time period…what? I'm just saying!

"Henry!" I looked over behind me to see Hiccup and the others running outside with worried, curious, and serious/solemn looks on their faces. "What's going on? Why did you run out like that?" Hiccup questioned, raising a brow at me.

"S-sorry…" I rubbed the back of my head, glancing away from him. "I…I just thought I saw someone here."

"You…saw someone?" Dusty asked in confusion.

"It's nothing important." I quickly assured. "I just thought I saw some girl…"

"A…girl? What are you saying?" Astrid questioned, raising a brow of suspicion towards me.

"That's all I said, just a girl." I shrugged. "Look, it's nothing. So let's just drop it."

Astrid stared at me for a while before scoffing and taking her leave, carrying her axe in the process while her other 'friends' followed pursuit with her while giving me weird looks before looking back without a second glance. I bet I know why…because of the way I used Gram.

"Wow, I never knew that you had a weird sword that can't slice things." Jobber commented. "I could've sworn that I've reinforced the steel to make it back to its usual sharpness."

"That is strange." Dusty agreed before the others turned to me.

"Hey Henry, is there something up with your sword?" Runa asked, her eyes showing off concern. I looked away from their peering eyes of suspicion and concern. How was I gonna explain this to them? What? Go blunt and say 'Oh it's nothing, just have a magical talking sword that was forged by Odin himself?' Yeah, that's a fantastic way to say.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it." Hiccup assured with a serious look. "But don't worry, we might figure it out later. Right now, we should probably head back to the hideout."

"W-well…alright." Dusty nodded. "If you say so, Hiccup."

"Still though, I know that the iron of that sword is greatly sharped." Jobber scratched his head. "Hmm…must be extremely hard to forged."

"Look, we'll discuss this later. Let's just head back." Runa sighed. "Might as well after that sort of training session with those Gronckles, I can only hope that we can survive with the other dragons."

"Wait…" I spoke up, widened my eyes a bit in shock. "Are you telling me that we're going to face other types of dragons? The ones that Gobber explained to us about before our training began?"

"Yeah." Runa answered. "That's the whole port of Dragon Training, after all."

I looked at her and the others with my mouth gaped…and I had the right to because this is insane! There's no way in hell can I survive with that?! I mean, those fat-looking boulder like dragons were easy enough, but what if there's a challenge that I can't fight back?

"You okay Henry?" Dusty asked in worried.

"Are you kidding me?! There's no way in hell can I take them down!" I exclaimed in anger. "Ugh, why did this have to me?!"

"Henry, calm down!" Hiccup assured, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel, but even I didn't want to come here. But we're gonna be okay. As long as we survive and follow my lead, we can surely survive. I promise you that."

I looked at Hiccup with a worried look before sighing "Fine…I trust you…at least for once."

"See? Was that too hard?" Hiccup smirked, causing me to shake my head. "Besides that, I can assure that the both of us can fail."

"What makes you say that?" I asked in confusion.

"Well obviously because I'm a runt." Hiccup explained. "And because you don't seemed to have an eager onto fighting the Monstrous Nightmare."

Well duh. I mean, who in their right mind in the age of a fifteen year old would want to fight off a dragon like that? I've seen one when you and I tried to run away form it during that raid, so I know what I'm facing.

"Well don't say that, lads!" Jobber chuckled, patting the both of us on the backs. "You two just need to stay confident. So what if you guys aren't strong, and not tough….or can't hold a weapon, well except Henry since he's holding that golden sword of his."

"Really helping there, Jobber." Hiccup stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks for the encouragement." I scoffed sarcastically before noticing one person that I was questioning about from the very beginning since getting here. "Speaking of which…has any of you seen Satsuki?"

"Don't know." Jobber shrugged. "She wasn't here when I first arrived."

"That is strange." Dusty nodded. "Where could she be?"

While we began thinking what happened to her, apparently our questions finally came up as an answer.

"Hello!" Huh? The moment I turned…

"GAAAH!" I immediately fell on my butt upon seeing her right behind me with a cheeky smile.

"Ooh! Did I scared ya?! Was that funny and surprising at the same time?!"

"Satsuki!" I exclaimed, immediately getting up and facing the clown/jester girl with an angry look. "The hell?!"

"What? You all called for me and so I appeared!" Satsuki laughed with a big grin. "Were you so excited and welled up from Ragnarok?!"

…What the hell does that even mean?! That was even the tiniest bit of funny there!

"Really funny joke there, Satsuki." Hiccup sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Aww, thanks Hiccy!" Satsuki laughed before getting whip-lashed by Runa. "GWAH!"

"Just stop it for our sanity, Satsuki." Runa demanded, gritting her teeth a bit at the clown girl.

"More importantly, where you've been?" Dusty asked curiously.

"Sorry Dusty! Can't talk right now! We gotta go!" Satsuki exclaimed, much to our confusion.

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"I meant Dragon Training! We're gonna be late or else we'll get 'Scauldron-ed' by Gobber for missing out training!" Satsuki explained, much to our realization before forming deadpanned looks on our faces.

"Umm…Satsuki?" Dusty gave her a blank look and said "Sorry but…it's already over."

"…Eh?" Satsuki cocked her head in confusion before forming an overdramatic shocked looked with a tear coming out of her left eye. "W-w-w-w-whaaaaaaat?! How?!"

She began pouring at eyes with a puffy face look. "Ahh! It's no fair! Why?!"

"I'm surprised that a clown girl like you would want to participate in this." I commented.

"Same here." Jobber nodded. "I didn't know that clowns can be dragon killers."

"No, not really." Satsuki shook her head. "I came all this way to be the dragon clown of the Dragon Training! Gobber convinced my folks to let me be the dragon clown for…'motivation' for you guys."

"Dragon clown? What the hell does that mean?" Wait…does she mean as in a rodeo clown? I'm surprised that they have something similar like that here in this timeline.

"Oh! It's someone that tries to make fun of the dragons and dodging all of their fire blasts and other stuff like mauling and getting eating alive in a comical way!" Of course it is what I thought. "My great uncle Rufus was like that and became famous for being the funniest clown ever in being the dragon clown for Dragon Training…before he gotten shot multiple times by a Deadly Nadder."

"…Right…" I raised a brow and backed away a bit from her. It's best if we kinda changed the subject.

"Anyway…" Oh thank god, I think Hiccup has the same idea as me. "What make you so late for Dragon Training anyway?"

"Oh! I've slept in!"

…..

…..

Nothing. We all just stared at her with blank and bewildered looks on our faces. Even Gram was bewildered by this girl.

"That's it?" Jobber asked.

"Yep-a-doodle do!" Satsuki nodded.

"Come on! There's gotta be a better excuse than that!" Jobber exclaimed. Satsuki tapped her chin for a while before smiling over us.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about this one? I've slept extra _extra_ late!" Jobber sighed a bit, unable to figure out her while Hiccup rolled his eyes and sarcastically remarked "Wow…great excuse, Satsuki."

"Thanks again Hiccy!" Satsuki smiled. "So what brings you all out here of the arena anyway?"

"We were just about to head back to the hideout to discuss some things." Runa answered. "But overall, I say it went somewhat alright…for now. But even so, I'm glad that you didn't get blasted Hiccup. I would've saved you but…"

"It's okay Runa." Hiccup assured. "I don't blame you or Henry or the others."

"Well even so, we all were so worried." Dusty muttered.

"Yeah…" I slightly nodded. "I was trying to save you as well, but…well at least Gobber was able to get that Gronckle from firing at you. If he didn't, then…"

I can already imagine what could've happened to Hiccup. His head would've been blown off…it's quite unforgivable. I can never forgive myself for never saving anyone…again.

"Henry, don't blame yourself." Hiccup assured with a soft grin. "I'm fine now. Nothing is wrong."

"You say that, but…"

"H-hey! Don't be sad Henry!" Dusty gave me a comforting and warm smile at me. "You just gotta stay positive! Just like the rest of us!"

"Yeah! Be happy!" Satsuki grinned. "Don't be sad as a Terrible Terror with a cold!"

I honestly don't even know how to respond to that.

"You gotta believe in Hiccup! He always gets out of tight situations like that!" Jobber laughed. "And this is coming out of me!"

"Yeah, Hiccup is a good friend and never breaks a promise." Runa nodded with a smile. "Just have faith in him, Henry."

Faith….I wonder…can I really have faith in people I just barely met? Though…I guess you can say I can trust in him considering that he's like me.

"…Okay…I'll try." I nodded, which made the others smiled.

"That's what we needed to hear!" Jobber exclaimed in joy.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded with a soft smile. "And…thanks earlier for trying to save me."

"Y-you're welcome…" I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't get too much praise." Gram whispered to me, which I glared back. Why don't you shut the hell up for once? You know, I wonder why I bothered getting this thing out of the tree's root.

"So anyway, we're going back to the hideout, right?" Dusty asked Hiccup, who nodded and replied "Yes, we're going grabbed some of our stuff in order to investigate Raven Point."

"Raven Point?" Runa questioned with a worried look. "Why there?"

"Because….there's something off from what Gobber told me." Hiccup explained.

"Huh? What he told you?" I asked in confusion before remembering something he told Hiccup. "You mean _'A dragon will always go for the kill'_ , right?"

"Exactly!" Hiccup nodded with a serious look. "It's just that…well….it's about when we all first met that Night Fury."

"Huh? Do you mean about…?" Hiccup nodded, making Dusty feel a bit shocked to hear that. "No way…you don't think that might contradict what Gobber stated?!"

"Yes, that's what I think." Hiccup stated. "If that's true, why didn't it kill us?"

"Maybe it was already full from eating?" Jobber suggested.

"But…it was tied up in a bola till Hiccup released it." Runa retorted.

"And besides, it couldn't have eaten anything during that raid the other night." I added. "I mean, we only witnessed it destroying the Vikings' catapult defenses for the other dragons."

"Hmm…good point. I guess it's not possible." Wow, I'm surprised that he would give up and not rebutted my argument so easily. Huh…I guess that's one of his good traits just like his father.

"Well…I guess that is something to investigate." Especially about one peculiar dragon that I'm curious about and try to learn what's the difference between it and the Night Fury we encountered yesterday. With those guys out of the way and the other adult Vikings out to sea, I guess it's alright to investigate the forest without anyone's permission or watchful eye.

"I'm glad everyone's on board." Hiccup smiled softly. "Now come on. Let's head back to the hideout and investigate."

"Alright." Runa nodded. "If anything happens, you're going to need me."

"And why not me? I'm tough too!" Jobber exclaimed, causing Runa to give him a deadpanned glare.

"Really? Are we really gonna put our hands on a perverted Viking like you." Jobber slumped his head in embarrassment and disappointment before muttering "Ya don't have to rub it in, ya know?"

"I'm just pointing out the truth." Runa smirked before turning to Hiccup. "Anyway, we should get going and head off to Raven Point. But first, let's pack some supplies back at the hideout…for safety."

"Yay! Let's go find ourselves a Night Fury!" Satsuki clapped her hands in excitement. "Can't wait to switch that Night into the fury!"

Seriously, where does she get these damn jokes?

"Well…we better head off." Dusty chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…you coming Henry?" Hiccup asked with a soft smile, which I nodded.

"Y-yeah…I'll join in. There's…something I want to know about it as well." I nodded with a small smile, which made Hiccup smiled at me before we began to head out. I am curious, not only about the Night Fury, but that 'Light' Fury as well. I want to know about why is it on this island and why hasn't anyone found out about it? More importantly…why didn't it attack me or Hiccup as well?

"Squire…" Gram looked over me with a serious look. "While we go out, it's best if we trained."

"Trained?" I asked him with a confused look.

"Yes…if you wished to wield more of my power, I can help you trained to become a true warrior." Gram stated. "I can assure you that with my knowledge of swordsmanship and your quick-wittiness, then we'll become the ultimate warrior."

I….can't say I totally agree with that. But…I wished to learn more about this damn sword, more specifically…what he meant that he can't through living things unless the wielder wanted to? Could he have meant that I can choose whether or not I could slice them or not?

"…Alright." I nodded with a small smile. "IF…you tell me everything about yourself. Even why I couldn't slash that Gronckle before?"

Gram closed his eyes for a while before smiling over me.

"Very well squire, then I shall tell you while we investigate that Night Fury, as well as the Light Fury."

"Thanks-…wait…" I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "How…? How did you-"

"That'll be explained later. Now let us go before the others might feel suspicious on why you are talking to yourself." Gram pointed out, which I realized as I noticed Runa glancing towards me and asked "Henry…who are you talking to?"

"Huh?" I asked incredulous before rubbing my cheek in embarrassment. "I-it's nothing…just speaking nonsense."

Not that anyone cares what I think anyway.

"…Oookay?" Oh god, she better not have hear me. Otherwise…that'll be just too frigging hard to explain to these guys. Ooh, this is just troubling indeed. Oh well, I think it's high time to investigate the last place the Night Fury was last at: Raven Point.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 ** _Sorry that this chapter wasn't good enough to explain but I need some research on the Sword of Truth, Gram. But surely I could explain that in the next chapter. Also, just to let you know that Henry Haddock's VA is the same as Karma Akabane from Assassination Classroom._**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Book of Dragons!

**_Note: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. The HTTYD Franchise belongs to Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, and Dreamworks Animation. Please support the official release. Also, I'm gonna be presenting a mysterious character at the end that I'll introduce in a few chapters._**

"So why didn't you?" That's the same question I was asking myself. So after our little hitch onto Dragon Training, we were back at Raven Point. We were doing our little investigating about that Night Fury we found and Hiccup released, which was still a dumb idea since he could've been killed.

…But then again, I would done the same. L-look, that's not important. What's more important is to search and find this thing. I honestly still can't believe that dragons actually exist in the old times since I always believe them to be mythical and since no one has proof that they used to exist, everyone believed them to be mythical creatures. But now I'm in a world filled with Vikings, dragons, and a talking sword that claims to be the sword of Truth or whatever nonsense. Honestly, all I care is finding a way out of this fantasy…

"That is a good question…" Runa nodded in agreement. "I mean, I was always told that dragons always kill their foes the first moment they see them."

"True, but until now, we believed it as fact." Dusty retorted. "But it looks like we're seeing it as a theory."

"Satsuki doesn't get it but it looks like we need to find Mr. Night Fury, right?" Satsuki questioned.

"Well of course! That's the thing we're trying to do!" Jobber exclaimed before grinning at her. "Besides…it shouldn't be that difficult in case it tries to attack us."

I raised a brow of suspicion at him. Is he talking about his strength or…'that' attitude of his. I honestly cannot tell with this guy.

"Well either way, we need to find it." Hiccup stated, looking around the forest.

"I think it went north after you released it out of its net." I said, pointing directly at that direction. "I'm sure of it."

"Then that's where we need to go!" Jobber laughed. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Satsuki agrees! Let's-a-go!" Wait, did she just make…? Never mind, let's head out and find that Night Fury. I am quite curious about it and want to find out why it was flying weirdly like that. Besides, it's not like there's much back there on that village if it's just a bunch of annoying people. Interacting them will just be useless…

Useless…I've heard that many times from Snotlout when he kept calling Hiccup 'useless', but I've been hearing many times in my life…No, no time to dwell around the past. Besides, I just want to forget about the past. About…my entire life…I just want to forget everything about myself…but I won't forget about her unlike those assholes back then…

"Henry?! You coming or what?!" Huh? I looked over to see the rest of the gang calling out to me.

"O-oh! Sorry…" I sighed before running after them. As we kept walking through the dense forest, Gram popped out a bit out of my sheath and whispered "It's best to be careful, squire."

"Really? Like I haven't heard THAT before." I rolled my eyes, angering Gram a bit.

"This is seriously, squire!" He whispered through his gritted teeth. "We don't know what this Night Fury is capable to do. You need to stay calm and diligent in order to fight off."

"I know that." I scoffed a bit, glancing away in annoyance. "You can't just let your guard down, no matter who it is."

"Hmph…a very good lesson indeed." Gram nodded. "I'm impress that you would know that for such a scrawny warrior such as yourself."

Ooh trust me, I'm not a warrior but I learned a lot back from where I came from before showing up in Berk, and from before my family moved to Snogard Falls.

"W-well…either way, it doesn't matter." I sighed while the others were ahead of us walking through Raven Point. Since they're distracted, it'll be a good time to ask him questions about why he didn't make a slash mark on that Gronckle.

"Hey…can I ask you something?" I asked curiously, having Gram eyed me with curiosity. "Why did…that Gronckle stay alive after I slashed it? And wasn't there a slash mark on it?"

"A very good question for you, squire." Gram hummed a bit before he began telling his explanation about it. "You see, I am well known as the sword of Truth. You see, I was created by Odin with ancient magic, and bathed in dragon's blood. To suffer the blade is to suffer all the truths you deny yourself."

"Suffer all the truths…you deny yourself?" I asked in confusion.

"Ever heard the phrase 'The truth always hurt'?" Gram questioned, which I nodded. "You see…I can't chop down unless my opponents wants them to hurt. It's based off of emotions that the wielder wishes to possess. Those who tries to deny the truth could very well be killed for not focusing or believing in it."

"So in other words…I didn't want to kill that Gronckle?" I asked, which Gram nodded.

"Indeed…it was from deep within your heart that showed how much you didn't want to hurt that dragon." Gram explained. "I am powerful enough to make a person or anyone else to understand their own corruption and thereby try to force it out of themselves, even break them out of their corruption, giving them a nonlethal injury despite impaling them through anywhere. No matter who I sliced, I cannot make a slash mark on their bodies, not even in their fatal ones. So you could be lucky that you won't be a killer on innocent people."

"Yeah…good point." I nodded in agreement before sighing. "So that's the result of your power. Gotta say, that's…sorta impressive."

"Indeed." Gram nodded before giving me a stern look. "That is why we need to train yourself in the art of swordsmanship."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." I rolled my eyes. "Just stop talking before the others sees and thinks of me as a crazy guy."

"…Valid point, squire." Gram hummed in agreement before sliding back down into the sheath. Soon after, I noticed some light emanating from where we walking into.

"Huh? Where's that light coming from?" I thought aloud, trying to cover my eyes to avoid getting blind.

"It must be coming from the cove." Dusty answered, much to my confusion.

"A…cove? There's a cove around this part of the forest?" I looked over at Dusty, having my hands nearly block out the harsh sunlight as I managed to see her nod as she explained "Oh yes! We discover this place back when we were young! It's a pretty nice place where we can relax and do many activities!"

"Wait, I thought you guys do that in your clubhouse?"

"Nah, we also do it here." Runa answered with a soft smile while she crossed her arms. "We just do things that we don't want anyone, not even Astrid and the gang know about. And honestly…I think that's good in my opinion."

"Yeah…" I shrugged as we walked through a narrow cave and soon entered the cove. As we soon entered it…I stopped in my tracks and widened my eyes in awe. Whoa…look at this place. It's like something out a movie. The layout, the scenery, the sun shining, the birds chirping, and how peaceful and quiet it was…it's definitely a good place that we can enjoy our time here. I can see why these guys would use this place as their relaxing spot.

"Well, this was stupid." Hiccup muttered before noticing something on the ground and picked it up. We all walked closer to him and saw what it was…it was a scale. A black one, to be exact.

"A black scale…" Runa muttered.

"Oh no! Black leads ya to bad luck! Remember, don't touch pitch black things!" Satsuki cried out, causing me to give her a blank look and asked "Seriously?"

"Hmm…." Jobber walked over to Hiccup and started sniffing it, much to Hiccup's discomfort. "Yep! It's a dragon scale! A Night Fury's dragon scale."

"Wha?! So…do you mean…?" Dusty widened her eyes in shock, but before she could finish up her sentence, a blur appeared before us as we all hid behind the cove's entrance and saw what we came searching for.

"The Night Fury…" I muttered in shock while Gram nearly bulged his eyes in surprise upon seeing it closer.

"Astonishing…" Gram muttered.

"EEEK!" Dusty screeched before Runa covered her mouth and whispered "Shhh! Quiet! It might end up hearing us!"

"S-Sorry…" Dusty apologized through Runa's mouth.

"Ooh! Satsuki is getting the jitters!" Satsuki shivered in fear while Jobber comforted her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you worry Satsuki, you'll be alright." Jobber grinned weirdly, much to my confusion. Why is he…Oh. You've got to be kidding me, right? He isn't planning on touching her on her…private parts, right? "But just in case we fight that thing, I'm gonna need you to let me touch your knockers to help me…uhh…gained powerful strength?"

I gave him a blank look, and I saw Hiccup giving him a blank look as well. Like seriously? Do you honestly think that'll work?

"Gosh, I don't know why but alright! I'll let ya touch them in case we're in trouble, Jobber!"

Holy shit, she actually fell for that?!

"Holy crap, it worked?!" Jobber cried out in joy.

"Guys, be quiet!" Hiccup scolded. "Jobber, this isn't the time for your…perverted attitude. Look!"

He pointed over to see the Night Fury swooping down and trying to fly up, but falls back onto the ground. We all looked at each other and nodded before climbing down slowly and hiding behind a steep cliff before looking down to see the Night Fury walking around with a loud grunt before it began trying to flap its wings around to fly out, but fell back down.

"Ooh? What's going on?" Satsuki tilted her head a bit. "Hmm…did it learn to forget to play like a pig?"

"Satsuki, that's an expression." Runa pointed out.

"Hmm…" I hummed for a bit before taking something out of my bag. The others noticed me looking over through my bag as I finally found what I came looking for. "There we go…"

"A notebook?" Dusty questioned before she sparkled her eyes in excitement. "Ooh! Are you gonna try and sketch it?!"

"That's a good idea. We might be able to learn something about it." Runa smiled.

"Yeah, it's like you read my mind." Hiccup smiled softly before taking out a journal out of his sweater vest and a charcoal pencil.

"Huh…I guess so." I shrugged, forming a small smile before taking out a pencil from my bag.

"Ooh! Ooh! What kind of charcoal pencil is that?" Satsuki asked, taking a closer look on my pencil. "Hmm…Satsuki never ever sees this kind of pencil before!"

"Uhh…" I glanced away from her. Well this is bad since pencils like the one I have probably don't exist in old times. Hmm…I just need a convincing lie. "F-From where I come, my people made better looking pencils, that's all."

"Oh! It makes sense for Satsuki!" Satsuki laughs, pinching her rubber red nose with a bright grin. "Satsuki wishes she had a cool talent like writing!"

"I think you're confusing drawings with writing." Dusty said with an awkward smile.

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes before looking at the Night Fury and started drawing it, along with Hiccup. Hiccup was perfectly examining as the both of us had perfect sketches of the Night Fury.

"Heh, you two sketches' are exactly alike!" Jobber grinned.

"Yeah…You're really good with drawing sketches, Henry." Dusty giggled, which made me softly smiled at that compliment. Heh…I never thought someone would admired my drawings. Wait, what am I saying? So what? Most people can draw, it's no big deal.

"Yeah, both yours' and Hiccup's are one of the same." Runa pointed out as I raised a brow. I glanced over at Hiccup's sketch, and saw the sketch was a lot similar to mine. Hiccup did the same with me as he raises his brows in surprise.

"Yeah, that is…strange…" Hiccup muttered, looking at me in surprise. I glanced away and kept looking at the Night Fury as it tried flying out, only to receive the same results. It would be quite awkward if I told them…so I ain't saying anything but ignore them. Besides, we only just met a couple of days so I can't trust them…well, not everyone.

"Meh, I'm sure it's nothing." Jobber shrugged it off with a small grin.

"Y-yeah…but Henry." Dusty turned me with an excited grin with her eyes sparkling. "You should let me see your notebook! If you're so good with sketches, then please let me read over it please!"

How about you keep down before that Night Fury might sees us? Honestly, I'm surprised it hasn't even sees us since we were speaking a little louder.

"Strange…why don't you just…fly away?" Hiccup wondered aloud, looking over at it.

"Hey wait, look!" Runa pointed over to the Night Fury's tail as we noticed a tail fin…was missing. What the hell? It's missing a tail fin?…Oh god…I think I know what might've happened. "It's tail fin…it doesn't have one."

"Y-yeah…you're right." Dusty nodded in agreement, bewildered by that. "Dragons have tail fins in order to circulate through the air to change their direction."

"So if it doesn't have one…" Hiccup slowly begins to widened his eyes upon realizing the truth. "Then…when I hit it with the bola the other night…"

"It must've landed somewhere here so hard that it's tail fin was teared off, making it unable to fly." I finished, sharing the same surprised look as everyone was. Oh god, what have we done?

"So…does that mean it's a dead dragon now?" Jobber questioned. "I mean, it can't fly right? Meaning that we can take it down."

"No, we shouldn't." Hiccup shook his head with a sigh. "I-It's best if we just leave it alone…we already hurt it enough."

"Hicky, what's wrong?" Satsuki asked in worried. "You're making Satsuki feel depressed, and you know you don't like seeing Satsuki all sad and depressed."

I completely understand where's he going through. One look at his face and you can see that he was feeling the guilt of what he done. I think the other vikings back there wouldn't even care considering that they don't feels sympathy for anything, not even to those who died out in battle. But Hiccup…I can see that he's unlike those other guys, and that's what makes him different from those guys back at the village. Though, my grandma told me that he was the key onto stopping the war between vikings and dragons. But no offense to him, how can a guy who's considered a 'runt of the litter' or a 'Hiccup' or whatever the hell they called him, can stop a war that's been around for 300 years? That's gotta be impossible…

"Hiccup…is this about shooting down that Night Fury?" Runa guessed, which Hiccup flinched before sighing and nodded. Runa gave him a warm smile and said "Don't worry…you can't let that get you down. I'm sure you'll solve something."

"What? But isn't he in dragon training? Doesn't that mean he's gonna have to kill a dragon?" Dusty pointed out, causing Hiccup to wince.

"Y-yeah, I rather not talk about it." Hiccup stated.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." Dusty awkwardly smiled at him.

"Well whatever…there's nothing we can do…" I muttered before putting down my pencil till…

"Oh crap!" I cursed myself as my pencil accidentally fell off the rock.

"Henry!" Hiccup muttered before accidentally dropping his charcoal pencil as they fell straight to the ground. That seemed enough to draw attention from the Night Fury as it lay its gaze upon us. Runa slapped the both of us with her whip, causing us to wince before looking back at the Night Fury. It stares right up to us as we stared back at it.

I don't know why…but it didn't seemed to give us a hostile look or anything like before when Hiccup released it out of its ropes. It looked…curious.

"I-It's just staring at us…" Dusty muttered, slightly getting nervous and scared. "No no no Dusty! Stay positive! Think positive!"

"Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy…!" Satsuki cried out, her eyes spinning around. Like what in the world is she even doing?

Jobber and Runa clenched onto their weapons in fear while Hiccup and I continued to stare at it.

"….Well this is awkward." I sarcastically commented.

"Yeah…" Hiccup gulped. "Come on you guys, let's get going."

"Huh? We're leaving?" Dusty asked in surprise.

"Good idea. We can't afford to get killed by it, or anyone else wondering where we are." Runa stated before frowning sadly and muttered "Not like they even care what we're doing."

Good point. We can't afford anyone not noticing us at all. Despite they considered us as 'troublemakers', or just you guys…Either way, we should get out of here. Soon, we began rushing out patiently out of the cove. As I was gonna walked out, I noticed Hiccup looking back at the Night Fury as I stared at him with a slightly worried look.

He's really taking all the blame for this, isn't he? Well…I get that feeling. Blaming yourself is a key part in life when you feel like that there are problems out there that you try to solve but can't no matter how hard you try. I know how that feels everyday. Besides…it helps increase your chances on trying even harder in life, to learn the mistakes. But…I can't. You can't take back the mistakes, whether you made them or been born with them. I would know by experience…

….Ugh, why am I getting so sappy? I honestly don't care what I think or care anymore. I just want to abandoned those feelings for good…it's no use to think about them when the world doesn't honestly care what you think. That's reality for you…

"Hey…" I called, gaining his attention. "You don't…have to feel too guilty for what you did, you know."

"But…how can I?" Hiccup sighed as he looked back at the cove where the Night Fury was at before looking back at me with a sad and worried look. "I did this to him. I took away its ability to fly and now it's crippled like this for the rest of its life."

I sighed before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft grin.

"Well…I understand. I think I get why you tried to refuse that offer your father made about dragon training. You don't want to live up to the guilt that you went through. After seeing that dragon's face and how it felt, you honestly knew that you didn't want to live up to that guilt again, right?" Hiccup stared at me in surprise before nodding. "Well…maybe you can try doing something about it. You can't always feel guilt forever, you need to take matters into your own hands. Just be yourself and you'll be able to find the key to your answers."

Hiccup stared at me in shock, hearing every word I said to him before glancing away from him, but unable to hide away an embarrassed blush on my face.

"W-well…that's what I believe. It's your decision…" I shrugged till Hiccup gave me a soft smile and nodded.

"Well I really needed that. Thanks Henry."

"Why bother thanking me? I-I just gave you encouragement, that's not important." I replied as I looking away, hiding my grim look.

"True, and that's what I needed. After all, nobody other than my friends encouraged me to keep going. That's why I'm thanking you as a good friend." I slightly widened my eyes upon hearing that. Friend…does he really see me as a friend? Despite my sarcastic dry humor-like attitude and other characteristic I show, he…thinks of me as a friend.

"Y-yeah….sure." I shrugged. "Now come on, the others are probably wondering where the hell we are."

"Yeah, good point." Hiccup nodded with a smile. "But you know Henry, you were right about me being afraid to kill a dragon. I…just couldn't. After seeing it give me that look, I knew that I couldn't. Heh, it's kinda ironic, you know."

As we walked through the forest to go and catch up with the others, I gave him a small grin and sarcastically asked "Oh what? That you're a viking by blood, but couldn't kill one dragon?"

"Jeez, don't need to rub it in." Hiccup smirked, giving me back a grin and a sarcastic reply as well. "But…yeah. I just wanted to kill a dragon to prove to anyone that I'm not…useless, or a runt, or a fishbone, or…anything. That's why it was my dream to kill one, but…after going through all that and finding out that I tore off its tail fin, I just can't accept it. I can't do it…I don't want to feel that guilt ever again of killing a dragon."

Hiccup…you really are something. Well I envy you to have that courage and how much you care about others. I tried to be caring, but…nobody could show that to me. I…was always alone….I had nowhere to go…

"…Well yeah. But like I said, it's your decision to whether not tell the others about it or not." And I bet it's obvious what's he gonna choose since nobody here on this island even cares. I mean, the moment if Hiccup tells anyone at the village that there's a Night Fury, they're just gonna be like 'Oh thanks kid! Guess he is telling the truth! Oh well, better murder that Night Fury'.

Well…that is one possibility. The other is that the villagers won't instantly believe him due to his and his friends' reputation. So there's that. I think that could work…If nobody tries to find out that we're researching a Night Fury, then everything would be solved. Actually…speaking about that subject…

"Hey…Hiccup." I turned to him with a serious look. "Do you remember that other dragon we found?"

Hiccup turned to me with a surprised look, but managed to reply back to my question.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I looked around, seeing that nobody was around.

"Come on, let's head back to where we last saw that Light Fury." I said before walking out of the path as Hiccup widened his eyes in shock before running after me.

"Wait! Are you crazy?!" Hiccup whispered to me.

"Oh come on. I'm just curious, that's all." I replied.

"No squire! This is insane!" Gram poked his head out of the sheath with a stern look. "You need to go back to the others before they grow ever suspicious of you two!"

"Runa already knows about that Light Fury, so no need to worried." Hiccup assured him. "Just calm down."

"Yeah, no need to get too worried about me. I'm fine…" I sighed, looking down on the ground as I muttered "Besides…not like anyone cares if I was gone…"

"Huh?" Hiccup turned to me in confusion while Gram stared at me with a raised brow.

"I-It's nothing…I said nothing." I lied, looking away from their peering glances. I have nothing to say about that, not even to you guys out there. I…have no reason to tell anything to you, not that any of you cares. "Now come on and let's hurry."

"O-Okay!" Hiccup nodded as we rushed through the forest, ignoring Gram's warning.

"W-wait! Hold on! Squire! I said stop!" Gram shouted sternly.

"Sorry Gram, no time! Right now! We have a dragon to learned about!" I yelled back as we gotten deeper and deeper into the forest. No, I'm serious. What? Do you all think I'm just kidding around because I don't want to hear more of Gram's talking and whatever I went through today. Well…maybe, but I just want to find out about that Light Fury and why it didn't take me out like Gobber claim.

I mean, look back at that Night Fury as it stared right through us and didn't even attacked us. Isn't that so frigging weird? I know you're all thinking about it. So that's why I'm gonna try and solve that little mystery. That's why we came all this way in the first place.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"Well this is the spot." Hiccup stated as we finally arrived to the deep dark depths of Raven Point, where that flower field we saw yesterday was here, along with that eerie sunlight shining down on the entire field despite the trees are so huge that you can barely see the top.

"I still don't see your reasons squire, aren't you going too far with this nonsensical joke of yours?" Gram questioned with a raised brow. I rolled my eyes and retorted "Oh please, we're just investigating. Calm down and relax, okay?"

"B-but…!"

"Shh! Quiet!" Hiccup shushed us both before hiding between the bushes. I have a feeling that it might be near by, which is why he was trying to make us be quiet. So, I bend down and hid behind the bushes as well as we watched over through the flower field and waited for that dragon to come and pass. Hmm…I wonder if it lives around here. Well it's obvious since it looked like she was trying to tend her flowers.

Hmm? Why did I call 'it' a 'her'? Well, judging by her size and how she looked and act…it's not that hard to find out that it's a girl. I mean, it does have the personality of a girl. So yeah…don't bother convincing me unless you have any evidence to contradict it.

And so, we began staying around for five minutes, waiting for that Light Fury to show up. That's when I felt like I was getting bored…it came.

The Light Fury…it did came back to the flower field just as we thought. Hiccup, Gram, and I looked at each other in awe before I took out my notebook and managed to bring some spare pencils. Hmm, always come prepared.

"You sure have a lot of those…pencils of yours." Hiccup whispered to me, looking over at them. "So…you said that these are pencils made from where you came from."

I glanced at him and answered "Y-yeah…we're…quite good at creating better charcoal pencils, no offence."

"None taken." Hiccup said before I handed him a pencil before looking over it. "Huh…it looks similar to my charcoal pencil, but…it doesn't at the same time."

"Don't worry, it works effectively like your charcoal pencil." I assured with a soft grin. "Now come on…let's try and draw it. We might be able to compare this dragon with that Night Fury since they're both similar in ways."

"…Good point." Hiccup nodded before he and I began writing down through our notebooks. As we sketched down through the Light Fury as she was busy circling around the flower field while she sniffing through the flowers, Hiccup glanced at me with a soft smile and said "Wow…you know, it's weird that your sketches are quite as good as mine."

"Thanks, I guess." I shrugged before glancing at his, seeing how well-drawn his sketch of the Light Fury was. "You know, I didn't think you were that good at sketching."

"Well…it's the only good thing I'm good at." Hiccup answered with a sigh. "But…that isn't enough for those guys back there to see how great I am. Nobody but Gobber and my friends knows about my talent."

"Oh…I see…" I looked down with a slight angry look on my face. Hmph…people like them won't bother to understand anything. That's why I don't bother forming bonds or make friends if they don't like who they are. So…why am I being so calm around him? Is it because…he reminds me of myself and…No, it's best not to think about it. I don't need friends….I just need to live my life on my own with no one holding me back.

That way…I don't need to feel what I felt those couple of years ago…Ugh, look just leave me alone.

"But you know, it was the only thing that helps comforts me whenever I'm feeling stressed out." I turned to Hiccup, who was smiling softly while he continued to drawn. "In fact, Dusty is a good drawer like you and I, so if there's anything you wished to learn about, you can go and ask her."

"Huh…" Well, I never thought she had a liking to draw. I thought that she was like her brother, Fishlegs, due to both of them being very knowledgeable and possibly at a scholar-level. But I guess anyone can draw, so I won't argue about that.

"I must say, for a fellow young viking, you have quite a talent unlike the other barbaric ones back at the village." Gram spoken up with a soft smile. "A boy such as yourself possessing the talents of building inventions, creating beautiful sketches, and having a smart and quick mind is quite amazing. You're almost like squire in a way, young Hiccup."

"Uhh…thanks?" Hiccup raised a brow while I rolled my eyes and sarcastically remarked "Oh wow, thanks so much for saying that when I'm around, Gram."

"Well either way, it's such a shame that such talents such as yourselves isn't approve by these fellow Berkians…" Gram sighed. "It makes me feel sympathy towards you for being born in a place where you're discouraged for who you are."

"Yeah…" Hiccup sighed heavily as I noticed him clenching on his pencil tightly. "I…I just want people here to acknowledged me…I want Astrid to notice me, I want nobody to keep bullying me for being a 'Hiccup', and…I just want that approval of my dad's."

"Hiccup…" I muttered before giving him a soft smile. "You don't need any of that. You're lucky…"

"Huh?" Hiccup turned to me with a confused look on his face as I continued "You got friends, so what? Those guys will hardly ever understand since like you told me once that they always go for the 'Viking Way'. So…don't lose confidence in yourself. Besides, you always got that sarcastic humor to back you up from idiots like them."

Like Snotlout and the twins, for example.

"Well you're right about that. But I just wished everyone wouldn't just keeping calling me 'useless'…" Hiccup sighed.

"Young Hiccup…" Gram muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I gave him a soft smile and said "But don't feel bad. I know you aren't a useless guy. You're different from them because…you understand things that they don't even bother to listen."

"I'm…not sure whether I should take it as a compliment or an insult." Well definitely a compliment, dude. "But either way…thanks."

"Anytime…" I chuckled a bit before we looked back at the Light Fury as she was continuing to sniff through the flowers with a joyful look on her face. Wait…joyful? Wow…I never knew that a dragon could be that joyful and blissful, even at something as petty as sniffing at a bunch of flowers.

"Amazing…to think that the Night Fury that kept showing up on our island every time in a Dragon raid would there be another one." Hiccup said in awe.

"Yeah…pretty surprising." I nodded before realizing one thing. I remember him saying that nobody has ever seen any other Night Furies other than the one they kept seeing during the dragon raids. So…why is that? Is it like one of those endangered species that's are running out of many of its population of its species? Hmm…maybe I could ask him about that later.

I let out a sigh before accidentally stepping on a twig, causing me to flinch and Hiccup and Gram to stare at me in shock.

"Oh thor…" Hiccup and Gram muttered in unison.

Uhh…oops? We all glanced nervously towards the Light Fury, who was still busy sniffing her flowers happily.

"…..Huh, I guess we were lucky to not get caught, eh?" I chuckled a bit, which was the biggest mistake I ever did. Why? Well obviously because of that Light Fury looking dead set straight at us, even through our hiding spots. "Oh crap…"

The Light Fury's eyes' turned slit before glaring directly at us with a low growl. The both of us gulped as we looked at her while she stared at us in surprise. We continued to stare at each other for a long while…doing nothing. Strange…why isn't she attacking us? And…why does she look so defensive? Is it because of those flowers?

"Squire, unleashed me so that we may fight this beast in order to weaken it." Gram whispered to me as I glanced at him with a doubtful look before looking back at the Light Fury. I…I don't know why…but…it sorta reminds me of that Night Fury in a way. What with the way of how we keep staring at each other for a long while and don't seem to get killed by it. She kept eyeing us for a long while, but she was gazing directly at me, probably because I had a weapon. She let out a low growl and tilted her head a bit while I felt unsure on what to do. Do I just…run away as fast as I could or should I just stay around like an idiot?

"Hiccup! Henry!" What the?! Oh goddamn it! I can't believe she followed us!

"Wait! Look!" Gram looked over to see the Light Fury widening her eyes and immediately flew away in the air before firing one of its fiery blue blast and flew straight through it, and…disappeared! Holy crap, it just disappeared! It just flew into its own blast and disappeared in a flash!

"Did you just see that?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah! It just…vanished through it!" Hiccup blinked in shock, unable to comprehend what we just witness.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?!" Huh? We looked over to our left upon seeing Runa appeared right there. She was standing there with a stern yet surprised look on her face.

"Oh…uhh…hi there?" Yep, already made things awkward. Great job, Henry. Fucking great…

* * *

 ** _Runa's POV_**

I can't believe it. When I find out what happened to these two when they weren't following us, I had a feeling that they had to be around here because well obviously Hiccup and his curiosity, and Henry must've followed him. So…when I came by and saw them hiding behind the bushes, I knew one thing why they came here. It was about that dragon we all managed to find when we first showed up in this part of the forest.

"Oh…uhh…hi there?" Henry smiled awkwardly at me, causing me to give them a stern look and exclaimed "What are you guys doing here?! Are you trying to kill yourselves?!"

"S-sorry about that, Runa." Hiccup apologized.

I glared at him and continued "Hiccup! Are you crazy?! I know you're very curious, but if go around like that, you could-"

"It was my fault." Huh? I looked over to Henry, who was sighing and looked at me with a stern look that I saw through his hoodie. "I was the one who made that idea to come here to get that Light Fury and try to learn more about it to see how similar it was with that Night Fury, so blame me."

"Henry, you don't-"

"But I was the one who came up with that idea, so I should take the blame." Henry assured with a sigh. "Besides…I can take the punishment anyone can dish out on me."

Huh? Take the punishment anyone can dish out on him? What does he mean?

"W-well.." I sighed before softly smiling at them. "Sorry…I guess I was exaggerating a bit."

"A bit?" Hiccup and Henry asked in unison, giving me incredulous brows. I blushed in embarrassment and looked away before exclaiming "O-Okay! I was really exaggerating a lot! I was just worried about you two!"

"Whatever." Henry shrugged before smirking. "Besides…maybe you were worried that we might have died."

"N-no way!" I exclaimed. "I didn't think like that! I was just worried!"

"Well I guess…" Hiccup sighed before widening his eyes a bit at me. "Wait a minute, how did you know we were here?"

I gave them a smirk on the face and replied "You're so predictable, that's what."

"That…really doesn't answer our question." Henry pointed out.

"Hey, I said it and that's the truth." I giggled before giving them a stern look. "But you two better not do that again! It's a man job to look out for the women!"

"Umm…wasn't Jobber watching over you…" Before Henry could finish, me and Hiccup gave him incredulous looks upon ever suggesting something like that. He quickly realized what he was saying before making a blank look and muttered "Oh…right."

"Exactly. Just promise you two won't get away. I-I was really worried…" I sighed, which the other two nodded before getting back up and looked back at that flower field from where we last saw that dragon. I still can't believe that there was a dragon living around in Berk in blind sight. But…how?

"We won't mom." Hiccup and Henry rolled their eyes in amusement, causing the two of them to look at each other in surprise while I laughed at that. Oh you two…You know, it's strange that they would say that at the same time.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. They said it at the same time and had the exact same sarcastic humor of theirs. They're both good at drawings the exact similar things of when we found the Night Fury…I honestly don't even know how that's possible. Could this all be a coincidence?

"Alright, we're done." Henry got up before sighing. "So what now? We came what we need…"

"I think it's best if we all head back to the Great Hall. The others are waiting for us." I suggested before closing my eyes with a somewhat concern and sad look. "…Even Astrid and the gang."

"I thought so…" Hiccup shook his head with a sigh. "Well…guess we got no choice. I mean, we wouldn't to abandoned the gang."

"Considering that you lead the party." Henry shrugged. "Now come on, let's go and see what's up with them. After all…I am getting a little hungry."

"Well let's go! The Great Hall has plenty of food to enjoy!" I chuckled as we began taking our leave. As we continued to walk out of this deep dark place of Raven Point, I noticed Henry was looking at me and it was starting to annoy me. Like seriously, why is it that he's looking at me?

I took out my whip and lash at him, hitting him at the right shoulder.

"OW! Why would you do that?!" Henry exclaimed, rubbing his aching shoulder.

"Y-you were looking at me weirdly!" I retorted. "I-it's not nice for men to do that! You should know better!"

"Yeah, Runa doesn't like anyone, especially men, looking at her like that." Hiccup nodded in agreement while Henry scoffed and sarcastically said "Wow…thanks for letting me know."

He then turned to me with an irritable look and continued "And please stop whipping me. Like seriously, what's up with you with saying what men should do? Not every man is gonna do it."

"I-I know that…" I muttered, looking away from him with a blush. "But I just want men to just understand that a woman are as strong as them. I mean…that's what I was always been through back when I was training as a shield-maiden."

"Huh? Because you were always been through that when you were training as a shield-maiden?" Henry questioned with a raised brow.

"Y-yeah…" I nodded with a soft frown. "My mom was always busy with council meetings and goes on search for the nest, so I wasn't able to spend much time with her. Though, unlike Hiccup, she always listens to me and spends some time with me, teaching me techniques of being a shield-maiden."

"Thank you for bringing that up." Hiccup sarcastically commented, causing me to smile sheepishly while I noticed Henry looking down with a darkened look I saw through his hoodie. It looks like he's feeling quite down…was it something I said?

"Hm? Something wrong Henry?" I called, gaining his attention.

"N-nothing…not like you care but please continue." He shrugged, looking away from me while I give him an irritated look. Jeez, can't this guy ever be polite?!

So anyway, I decided to just continue with my story.

"Though me and my mom are close, we're always so distant due to her many assignments in this war. I mean, I'm just trying my best but boys around here are just jerks, telling me that I can't do anything good like Astrid."

I sighed sadly, knowing how well put up she is while I'm just second rate. I-I'm not jealous of her, but…I know she's better than me considering that she one of the last ones standing during our dragon training.

"Astrid? You mean Hiccup's crush, right?" Henry asked bluntly, causing Hiccup to blush madly while I giggled at his reaction.

"W-what?! N-no I don't!" Hiccup denied, but I shook my head and retorted "Yes you do. You don't have to keep your feelings hidden away just because we're rivals and former friends."

"What?" Henry raised a brow at me. "You two…were friends?"

"Y-yeah…" I nodded sadly. "She and I would always train together to become the best shield-maidens, wanting to protect Berk from the many dragon raids. We made a promise to be best friends forever. But then, it happened when we were five and since then…we were distant. She kept training over and over, getting better than me. I was lacking to become as skillful of her, and many people, mostly men, were mocking me because I wasn't as good as her. I was hoping that she might encourage me….but she never did. She stopped hanging around with me…like she completely forgot me."

I closed my eyes, and before I knew…I slowly began crying. I can remember when I was being mocked by those who saw how weak I was when I was training a shield-maiden. I saw Astrid hanging around with Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs. I was hoping she might try and help me…but all she did was give me one glance and looked away before walking off like she didn't knew who I was. The Astrid Hofferson I knew…like disappeared from this world. Whatever happened to her? What happened to the promise we both made to each other? Was it…just a lie?

"Runa…" Hiccup turned to me with a sad smile. "I know its hard, and I can feel that. Astrid and Fishlegs were my friends too, and they both left us in the dust. I completely understand where you've been through, but ever since I met you one day here in Raven Point, we both became good friends."

"Yeah…" I wiped away my tears while Henry looked at us with a solemn look, but I noticed him gritting his teeth. Huh? What's…going on with him? "H-Henry?"

"I'm sorry." W-what? Me and Hiccup stared at him in surprise and bewilderment as he looked at us with a sad look. "For what I said back then when we were looking for that Night Fury yesterday, I'm sorry for what I said to you about you not trusting me. I understand…you both promised each other to be strong and protect Berk, but over time, she just left you guys over training and didn't bother to help you guys. You know, maybe it was fate that you two met each other."

Henry…did he completely understand what we said? I guess…he really is something.

"…Actually, I should be the one apologizing to you." Henry looked at me with a confused look as I gave him a soft smile and continued "I mean, I was the one who kept accusing of not trusting you. But…I know that you aren't a spy for any tribe out in the Archipelago, and I believe in you. If Hiccup trusts you along with the others, then I trust you too."

"Y-yeah…" Henry nodded, biting his upper lip. Okay, there is something wrong with him. I just don't know what…

"So…" Henry looked at us with a curious look and asked "Just how did you guys met?"

"Heh heh, it's a funny story…" Hiccup scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "See…I accidentally may or may not have gotten dozens of houses on fire by accident when I was working on a new invention."

"Seriously?" Henry gave him a blank look, which made Hiccup blushed a bit.

"H-hey! It was just some mild calibration issues!" Hiccup argued before clearing his throat. "S-so anyway…after getting a lecture from dad, I headed here to the forest to clear my head, and that's when I saw Runa around near a tree, and she looked like she was in tears."

"Y-yeah…" I chuckled nervously. Well it's the truth and in case you don't know, it was after finding out Astrid was never hanging out while I was bullied by others for not being good enough like her. Since then, I was so jealous of her…envied her because she was so much better than me. "I was literally crying in tears after some boys were making fun of me for being not so better like Astrid…that's when I met Hiccup and I just wanted him to leave me alone. However, he was being too stubborn and decided to cheer me up by taking me to his clubhouse and made me some tea."

"Oh really? You…made her some tea?" Henry asked, turning to Hiccup with a soft smile.

"I-it's not what you're thinking Henry! I was just trying to cheer her up!" Hiccup retorted. "So anyway, she thanked me for making her tea and we started talking about each other. Of course, she knows who I was considering that I'm the village screw-up and all that, and she told me that she was crying because she felt like she can't be a great shield-maiden like her mother, and felt betrayed since Astrid never came for her when she was being taunted and bullied by anyone who sees her training."

"Yeah, and he fully understood what I felt." I chuckled with a soft smile as I hid a blush. "He was someone to admire. To think that the village's own screw-up would be likely the nicest guy you would ever meet. Of course, you should have seen it being his old clumsy self since he never met a girl unique like me or Astrid."

"I-I wasn't!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I-I was just…you know."

"Yeah…right." I grinned at him before turning to Henry with a soft smile. "Since then, I started to hang out with him and made a vow to always be on Hiccup's side because I know Hiccup is my best friend, along with Jobber, Satsuki, and Dusty and despite their different personalities and ways, they're my friends and will always be my best friends for life."

Henry stared at us for a brief moment as I saw a look on his face from his hoodie. It was a look of grief, pain, sorrow, and regret. Well he wasn't showing it then, but was giving us a soft smile. But I can tell through him since Hiccup taught me a lot about reading people's faces, but not as good as him since I can' tell what Astrid is thinking since she always kept a solemn look all the time. So it's difficult, but I can see what Henry's feeling.

"That's…quite an amazing tale." He smiled softly, but that smile felt more than that. It felt like…he was sad. "It's like you two were destined to meet each other, and I understand now. You're hard on men because you want them to act mature due to your past experience with them. You trust Hiccup because of how well gentle and understanding he is, and want the other men here on Berk to understand that. Though just because you want that doesn't mean it's gonna happen. Not everyone is gonna be like that, but I get what you're trying to say. Sorry if I was being rude and called you a feminist back there, you were just concealing your emotions. I guess…you're quite a good person."

"Y-yeah…thanks." I grinned happily before adding "Hey Henry, how about we talk more next time? I want to make it up by being friends with you and whenever you have a problem, you can always come to me and we can talk."

"Uhh….are you trying to hit on me?" Wait what?! Is he serious right now?! I grabbed my whip and lashed at him. "Ow! Ow! It was just a joke!"

"W-well that wasn't funny, Henry!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my blush from him while Hiccup gave us an amused look on his face.

"Hey you guys, how about we head out to the Great Hall? The others are probably eating without us, right?" Hiccup reminded us, which made me smile nervously and muttered "R-Right…"

"Well yeah…I am getting a little hungry." Henry nodded, looking away before we began heading out of Raven Point. You know, Henry is just some strange yet good guy despite his sarcastic attitude. You know, I didn't want to suspect him at all, but it's so strange. I mean, appearing from before a dragon raid occurred, not trusting any of us till he began understanding us when Hiccup told him about his story, and…he never told us his last name now that I think about it. Strange…No, I mustn't keep thinking like that. More importantly, I'm just glad that they haven't been suspicious of why I was there. I didn't want to lie to them, but I made a promise to her that I mustn't let anyone know about her existence.

H-huh? What am I saying? Heh heh, it's nothing…honest! Well…anyway, I think that's enough out of me. It's time that we head over to the Great Hall and eat with our friends…while ignoring them in the process.

* * *

 ** _Later  
Henry's POV_**

So after that nice conversation, we all headed back to the village, directly towards the Great Hall. I think I remember something Jobber telling me something about this place. Apparently, this place is where Vikings come together to eat together to hang out, rest up, and to celebrate the biggest parties or something like that. But even so, I am getting hungry like I said earlier before.

As soon as we were walking towards the Great Hall, I noticed a drip hitting my head, causing me to look over and saw grey clouds forming around through the night skies.

"Uh oh! It's raining already?!" Runa exclaimed in shock. "Aw man…I already gotten my hair done earlier! Damn it!"

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Hiccup shouted, which we nodded before rushing out towards the Great Hall. I was running behind them, which seemed to get Gram a good way to talk with me.

"Squire…" I glanced over to him annoyingly and asked "What is it now?"

"I was just wondering that your bonds with them increased a bit." Bonds? "I must say…for someone so naive and stubborn, you are quite a good person to make friends."

"So what?" I asked irritably. "Is that what you want to tell me? Not angry that we can't practice our swordsmanship?"

"No, not that much." Gram replied solemnly. "However, I realized how understanding you were with Miss Runa's story. You fully understood her like you knew the right words from that kind of experience. Tell me…how?"

What? Does he expect me to tell him everything? Pfft! Yeah…right.

"And why should I tell you?" I asked rhetorically before scoffing "I got nothing to say to you at all. Besides…what can a sword like you would bother asking me?"

"…I know that you are hiding something." What? I glanced at him, slowing my pace a bit. "There is something in your heart…something that you're holding back…a painful truth that you don't want to accept…"

"S-So what? I'm not hiding anything, dammit!" I exclaimed, looking away. "Like seriously…what the hell? Stop asking me that kind of question."

"….You really are a squire in order to not accept anything I say as the truth. You're not accepting anything you hear as the truth…"

W-whatever…Like seriously, what the hell is he talking about? I just…don't want to talk about it. Besides, why bother telling any of you all? You wouldn't likely understand my issues in life.

Soon, we finally arrived to the Great Hall and as soon as we walked in, we saw Dusty, Satsuki, and Jobber sitting a table far across from those idiots and Gobber as he was busy discussing about what we've been through in today's training.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber questioned them.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid explained, which made me give her an incredulous brow.

She just gave out a complaint on something so simple as that? Wow…

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." What the hell does that even mean? Can't that guy get a life or something?

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." I rolled my eyes before we walked over to grab some food, but as Hiccup grabbed a plate of a chicken leg, Snotlout scooted over and forcefully didn't allowed him to sit down, giving him a cocky and snarky look, which Hiccup didn't mind as he walked off.

"Now…where did Hiccup go wrong?" I gave Gobber a raised brow, wondering why the hell would he bring that shit up?

"Uhh…he showed up?" Ruffnut offered.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut suggested, which made Runa glared at the twins, including Gobber. And to make things worse than it already is, Astrid made up one point.

"He's never where he should be." Wow, goddamn….You know what? I don't give a shit if she dies. Like seriously, what the hell does Hiccup see in her? She's definitely earned the title of being a bitch.

"Hey! Leave Hiccky out of this!" Satsuki yelled out from across the table.

"I-It's alright Satsuki…" Hiccup assured with a small grin as he grabbed a cup of water before Snotlout tried many attempts to not make any of us sit down. Runa scoffed before lashing out at him, much to Snotlout's irritation and pain while I held a small smile. Well, he clearly deserved it.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber smirked before nudging the twins by the head, nearly knocking their helmets off. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual…"

Gobber pushed off the dishware off the table and threw a book onto the table with a dragon crest on it. Huh…where have I seen that symbol before?

"Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber lectured us all before hearing some thunder roaring outside. Dang, heavy storm out there, eh? With nothing much to say, Gobber began taking his leave as he said "No attacks tonight. Study up."

That seemed to tick the twins and Snotlout out as they weren't fond of that idea.

"Wait, you mean, _read_?!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added.

"No, how about when you're both dead." I sarcastically commented, ignoring the two glares from those two.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout slammed his fist on the table, nearly making a plate fall off the ground.

"I don't know Snotlout…" Runa gave him a cocky smirk and said "Maybe increase that stupid brain of yours. I mean, you might as well end up being an idiot for the rest of your life."

"Shut up Runa!" Snotlout yelled out before shrieking upon getting whipped by Runa.

"How about you be nice to me?! God, has your father ever taught you manners to treat a girl with kindness?" Runa questioned while the rest of us chuckled at the scene. Snotlout glared at us while Fishlegs chimed in upon hearing about the Book of Dragons.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times!" Dusty gotten up in excitement with a cheery smile as she added "Yes! It's an amazing book that can teach the many wonders of different dragon species out here on the Archipelago like there's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face!"

Fishlegs nodded in agreement, ignoring the dumbfounded looks from the three idiots, and I'll give you a hint, it ain't Astrid.

"Yeah! A-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-" Before Fishlegs could add anything else, Tuffnut spoken up and said "Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that…"

"…But, now…" Ruffnut rolled her eyes with a smirk while the rest of us shook our heads. Oh really? Since when exactly?

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout shrugged it off before rushing off along with the twins.

"Yeah, good luck being dead asshole." I called, smirking while he gave me a scowl before leaving the Great Hall. Soon, Fishlegs got up and followed after them as he began murmuring more dragon facts like "Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees…"

"Well…I guess they're gone…" Dusty sighed as the rest of us walked over to the table where they were sitting previously, with Astrid being the last one sitting down. She glanced at us as Hiccup gave her an awkward smile and said "So I guess we'll share?"

"Read it." Astrid pushed the book further to us before getting up and walking off. Runa glared at her furiously as she kept walking off while I rolled my eyes and sarcastically commented "Wow, I never took her a reader…and a bitch."

The others turned to me with a surprised look, which made me look at them and shrugged nonchalantly. I mean, come on! She's literally one right there!

Like…what is up with the blonde girls always ending being the cute yet bitchy characters whenever you meet them? I mean, you're trying to make them look cuter but they're just like 'Yeah, I don't give a shit about you at all'. Yeah, that kind of attitude, and Astrid right there…has the attitude of a bitch. Just saying.

"You're just lucky that she wasn't around to hear you say that…" Runa sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded before asking me "Are you crazy? You do know what she's capable, right?"

"Yeah right, I think I can take her down and I don't care if she's a girl." I rolled my eyes, surprising them even more.

"Henry…you really scared us sometimes…" Dusty muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hiccup sarcastically agreed.

"Hmph! Those guys are so mean!" Satsuki gritted her teeth while she clenched her fists. "How dare they keep harassing Hiccky? He's our cinnabon!"

"Cinna-what?" I asked in confusion. "What the heck does that even supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, he just sits there and smells good." Satsuki smiled happily. "Besides, he's just too pure for us all to ever hate!"

"S-Satsuki…" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin while the others laughed.

Cinnabon…heh, like I heard that before.

"Meh, oh well…at least Pa left us in the Book of Dragons." Jobber rubbed his hands together with a grin. "I mean, I've seen the book considering that we keep it close within our home."

"Huh?" I turned to him with a surprised look and asked "What do you mean? You two keep that book in your house at the forge?"

"Well yeah." Jobber grinned. "In case you don't know, I'm actually the great-great-great-great-great grandson of Bork the Bold and Pa is the great-great-great-great grandson of him as well!"

I gave him a blank look, not because of the name, but because I never ever heard of him before. They all looked at me upon noticing my blank look.

"D-Don't tell you don't know Bork the Bold?!" Jobber exclaimed in shock.

"Should I?" I asked in confusion.

"Bork The Bold is Jobber and Gobber's ancestor!" Dusty explained with an excited grin. "He's also the one who learned info about dragons and created the Book of Dragons as a way to discover how to defend ourselves from it."

"Huh…that's surprising." I commented bluntly. "I thought that vikings barely even read due to their…'Viking-ness' ways."

"That's what I said to Jobber once." Hiccup rolled his eyes in amusement before sarcastically added "And he says that reading makes ya dumb."

"What? That's what I assume." Jobber shrugged before letting out a laugh. "Heh heh! Oh well, now's not the time to go through memory lane! Now's the time to go and take this baby back to your home! Dinner's on me!"

"Huh?" Me and Hiccup asked in confusion.

"Oh yes! We can have a slumber party! Ooh! It'll be amazing!" Dusty giggled in excitement.

"Now now, hold on you-"

"Ooh! Ooh! Satsuki loves it! Satsuki needs her parents to know about this to have a slumber party!" Satsuki laughs.

"Umm…you guys?" I called till Runa spoken up with a smirk on her face.

"Well with our parents away in search of the nest, I guess it's not a problem." Runa chuckled.

"Seriously you guys?" Hiccup asked dryly.

"Come on Hiccup! Your dad isn't here and we can have as much fun! Trust us!" Runa giggled. "Besides, we need a break after what we've been through today."

Hiccup looked at each of them, seeing that they weren't gonna changed their mind. He then turned to me and asked "Ugh…well Henry, what do you think?"

"Why you asking me? It's your house, your rules." I shrugged. "I mean…I don't mind."

"Gee, thanks." Hiccup sighed before scratching the back of his head. "Well alright…let's meet up tonight."

"Ooh! Thanks!" Dusty giggled. "My brother is probably hanging out with Snotlout and the others, so it should be fine since my parents went off to search for the nest…so yeah, I'm alone…"

She let out a sigh before began smiling happily and started chanting to herself.

"Wait, what are you saying Dusty? You gotta stay positive! Stay positive!" You know, if you keep overthinking like that, you're gonna get a headache.

"And one of Satsuki's siblings went off to battle as comic relief!" Satsuki added with a smirk. "So she'll go and tell Satsuki's parents about hanging out with old Hiccup since he's has a great liking with my family and how much they're friendly with him."

"And my Pa would allow me to stay at your place." Jobber chuckled, patting Hiccup on the back. "After all, I know how to make a good stew for us all to enjoy. Even my pants knows how to give the ladies a good stew!"

I gave Jobber a deadpan look before bluntly asking "You really like saying that aloud, do ya?"

"What can I say? Everyone loves a pervert who's the life of the party!" Jobber grinned with a wink. I shook my head and sighed heavily.

"Oh my god…" I muttered.

"Trust me, even I give up on him." Hiccup whispered to me with a deadpan look.

Yeah, but I'll admit…this guy has confidence.

"Besides, I'll be cooking for you all and I hope all the ladies who comes will love what I make. Especially when they touch my…" Jobber stopped upon seeing the angry glares coming from the three girls, causing Jobber to smile nervously at him and said "H-heh…M-my cooking obviously! Of course you ladies will enjoy what I have in store for you! Including you Hiccup and Henry!"

"Oh gods…" Hiccup muttered, shaking his head.

"Why dude? Just…why?" I face-palmed. Ugh, this guy…

"He…seriously gets me a headache, squire." You said it, Gram…

"Oh well! Let's go! We'll go get ready!" Runa beamed happily before turning to Hiccup and asked "You wouldn't mind, right Hiccup?"

"…Man…" Hiccup sighed. "Looks like there's no convincing any of you, huh?"

"Apparently not." I shrugged.

"Nope!" The other four shook their heads with a blunt answer.

"…A-Alright fine! Only because you're all my friends and it's hard to say no." Hiccup smiled before sarcastically added "And also how well stubborn you all are."

"We're vikings, what you expect?" Jobber joked, nudging Hiccup before he and the others began heading out. I turned to Hiccup with a bewildered look before asking "You're…considering me as a friend?"

"Well yeah. You're quite a good guy, I can tell." Hiccup smiled. "After all, you really understood Runa and apologized to her. Plus, you even helped Dusty."

"Oh, I take it she told you what happened yesterday, huh?" I asked curiously, which he nodded.

"Yeah…you know Henry, you and I are surprisingly alike." I stared at Hiccup with a confused look as he continued "I mean, we both shared a love for art and understand others. It's…quite nice to meet someone like you."

"Y-yeah…whatever…" I looked away with a heavy sigh. I don't even bother…a friend? I don't need friends, they're just gonna weigh me down anyway…

"Squire…" Gram poked his head out of the sheath as he began lecturing us. "You should listen to young Hiccup. In the many lessons of being a swordsman are the most basic things a swordsman needs…a bond."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Indeed. The true power of a swordsman is not by level, or by power, but by bond. With a bond formed by your allies, you'll become strong." Gram explained.

"Really?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow. "I never knew that."

"Yes." Gram nodded with a solemn look. "Of course, the Berkians here won't bother to even understand soft emotions, but I see a great potential hidden within you all, including you squire?"

I stared at him with a bewildered look as I asked "M-me? Why me? I mean…there's nothing special about me in the first place. I'm just a regular boring guy…"

"True, in a way." Oh wow, thanks for summing that Gram. "But even beneath that scrawny figure of yours is a strong person, not by strength, but by heart."

Heart…I wonder…if that's even true…I gave away my feelings two years ago. I didn't bother with the outside world. I always kept my hoodie up because I didn't bother for the world to see my face, not wanting to know my existence…Besides, it's not like they even care who I am. Nobody understands me….

"You know, he has a point there Henry." Huh? I turned to Hiccup, who gave me a soft smile. "You should really considered that. I know maybe the village might not want to hang out since nobody knows where you came from, but I can tell that you aren't a bad person despite concealing you face in that."

"Y-yeah…" I nodded before grinning at him. "I guess…you have a point."

"See? Glad you understand." Hiccup smiled. "Now come on you two, let's head back home before the others might try and see what we're up to."

"Agreed. Though, we better hurry over to my house before they showed up. Don't wanna another disaster like last time." Hiccup sighed, much to my confusion.

"…I honestly don't wanna find out."

"Same here…" Gram hummed in agreement.

"Ooh trust me, you don't wanna know." Good…because I can already tell that a certain someone involved themselves in it, and it isn't a girl. Soon after, Hiccup began taking his leave with me following after him, but not till…

"W-whoa!"

"A-Ah!" I suddenly bumped into someone as I looked over to my left shoulder and saw…a figure in a hoodie. She looked over me with a small gasp as the two of us stared at each other with surprised looks. I could easily tell through that hoodie of hers. I stared right into her eyes as it looked nearly like she was tired out. We all stared at each other for a while before she immediately runs away in fear.

"What the…?" I blinked in confusion, unable to comprehend what I just witnessed. What the? Who was she? And…why did I feel like I've seen her before? That hoodie…it's so familiar. Wait, is she…?!

"So you sensed it too?" I glanced at Gram, who was staring right back at her. "That girl….we have seen her before."

"Yeah…." There's no doubt about it….it was obviously that mysterious girl.

"Henry! Come on!" Huh? Oh shit! Hiccup is calling me over! I better go, but I won't forget about that girl! I know that girl has something of mine….and I need it back.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

And so, just after that little discussion, we all decided to stay up at Hiccup's house. Dusty and Runa invited themselves considering that their parents went over in search of the nest, Jobber asked his father, Gobber, to stay at Hiccup's house, along with Satsuki who went over to her family's house to come over to Hiccup's home as well. Obviously, since Hiccup told me that he was good friends with Gobber and the Katamari family clan, it was a big yes.

Well…I'm glad to see that there aren't any haters to Hiccup despite his reputation of being a screw-up, no offence to him.

Soon after, Runa, Dusty, Jobber, and Satsuki came over with a bunch of stuff with them. Obviously pillows and blankets, but Dusty carried a bunch of books, including the Book of Dragons, and Satsuki grabbed an equipment filled with many circus objects like several small squeaky balls, a stool, and other junk. As for Jobber, he brought over a giant pot. I didn't know why, but it was best not to talk about it. I don't know what's goes in his head.

Soon after, we were downstairs in the dining hall with the Book of Dragons in front of us on the table.

"Ooh! I've read this many many times before in my life!" Dusty said in excitement. "Seeing it every time just fills me up with excitement!"

"Yep! Satsuki enjoys it!" Satsuki laughed in excitement. "You know Jobber! Satsuki's glad that you're even related to Bork the Bold!"

"Aww…thanks Satsuki!" Jobber laughed while he was busy cooking something through his pot at the fireplace. "Honestly, Pa wishes that he got to knew Bork the Bold! After all, the similarity between each other is quite genuine."

"You don't say…" I muttered before looking over at the pile of books Dusty brought over. "Umm….Dusty? Do you really need that many books?"

"Well of course! I always love doing a lot of night reading!" Dusty chuckled. "After all, nothing beats than reading books at night!"

Meh, I'm more like make some sketches from whatever pops in my head and reading fanfics online.

"Yeah! Dusty is quite intelligent like Fishlegs." Runa stated. "So technically, she's sorta our 'Fishlegs' in the group."

"W-well…you make a good point." Dusty chuckled nervously.

"Well at least you're more cuter than him!" I gave Jobber a blank look at that blunt comment he made as I sarcastically said "Gee, what a nice comeback there."

"Ah thanks, Henry." Jobber chuckled, causing me to face-palm. Oh my god…

"So now what? Are we gonna read?" Satsuki questioned curiously. "Satsuki's not a good reader!"

"Well Gobber did say that we had to study up." Dusty pointed out with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah…and there's something I wanted to check out." Hiccup said with a serious look on his face. The rest of us turned to him as he began opening the book. "Alright…Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class."

"Huh? So…are those different types of dragons?" I questioned curiously.

"Yeah, those are the three only types of Dragons we know so far." Runa answered. "So anyway, let's read over and learned about it. If Hiccup is interested in it, then I have a feeling what it is."

Hmm….now that you mention it, I think he's looking over that book other than just studying it. Soon, we came over and began reading over pages while Jobber prepared some dinner for us.

Soon, he turned to a page that showed a large dragon about as wide as a manta ray with an equally wide gaping mouth.

 _"Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."_

"Ooh…that gives Satsuki the shivers in her panties!" Satsuki shudders in fear with her eyes swirling around. "If she ever encounters something that has a loud mouth, I bet he's a big loud talker when he snacks on fish!"

….And how exactly is that supposed to be funny?

Soon, Dusty turned to the next page and started reading out the next one.

 _"Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."_

"Hmm…its wings is so sharper than my whip." Runa commented. "Hopefully that we rarely ever encountering one from one of the dragon raids."

"Y-yeah…" I gulped before nodding in agreement. And seeing that picture makes me feel quite…queasy, but didn't showed it.

 _"Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."_ Hiccup read through the next few pages of a big sea Dragon with a huge sac on its mouth, and another one that has a strange red body that is said to spray acid.

I looked over at the pages in awe, blinking in amazement.

"Wow….this book sure has a lot of info about them." I softly smiled as Hiccup continued looking through the pages.

"Yeah! If you want, how about another night session onto doing this?" Dusty offered happily. "If you want, I can teach you everything about every dragon known so far here on this book!"

"Hmm…I'll consider that…" I shrugged.

What? I'm serious. I'm…quite curious about dragons. I…had a great liking towards dragons ever since my grandma told me many stories about them whenever I came over and visited them.

 ** _CRR-AAAAAA-CCCC-KKK!_**

"AHHHHHHH!" We all screamed upon looking outside, seeing how badly it was raining out there. You know, I'm amazed that these guys came over all the way and gotten here without getting electrocuted by that thunderstorm.

"Bluh-bluh-bluh-bluh!" Whoa, what the hell?! Is she seriously foaming?! How is she doing that?!

"Waaah! S-Satsuki! Calm down!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was just thunder!" Runa assured, still panicky from what we just heard before sighing "And I honestly can't believe that I would get scared of something simple as that."

"Same here…" I sighed, leaning against the chair while I had Gram put down next to me while he leaned against the table.

"Hmmm….I sensed that Thor is feeling upset." Gram muttered, causing me to raise a brow. What? There's no way that Thor exists….right?

"Anyway…can you continue on Hiccup? I'm almost done with the soup." Jobber called, which Hiccup nodded before he began searching out through the book, showing us different pages of different types of dragons.

 _"Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..."_

"Oh my god, seriously?" I asked blankly.

"This book seriously needs some redoing." Gram sighed. "How on Thor did these vikings ever learn to write?"

Good question there, Gram.

"Y-yeah…I was hoping that one day it gets updated, but nobody even bothered." Dusty sighed with a nervous grin.

"Hmm…yeah. I should ask Pa to update the book." Jobber shrugged, stirring the soup with a soup ladle.

"Guys…I found it." Hm? We all glanced over by Hiccup, who was staring intensely at a certain page. I walked over and looked over at a page that had no image, and barely anything about it.

"What the hell? What kind of page is this?" I asked in confusion.

"It's about the Night Fury." Runa said, feeling a bit surprised by it. "I knew it…you were curious about it and that's why you wanted the book of dragons, wasn't it Hiccup?"

Hiccup smirked at her and replied "Well…what do you think?"

Runa stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and smiling over him.

"You bastard…" Runa chuckled.

"So…what does it say?" I asked curiously, looking over the page about it. The others turned to me with a surprised look before Dusty exclaimed "What?! You don't even know what it even says?!"

"No? That's why I asked." I pointed out with a deadpan look.

"Huh? You…can't read it? Do you even know our language?" Runa asked in confusion.

"No…?" I shrugged.

"AAAH! He's an alien! He came by and tried to steal our brains! It has to be it!" Ignoring Satsuki, I turned to Hiccup and the others as I said "But…where I'm from, we speak English, so why are you guys speaking English as well?"

"But…even if we do, we write in Norse." Dusty pointed out. "Henry…does your tribe not know about Norse?"

Aw fuck me….Welp…time to lie again.

"W-well…no. From where I'm from, we speak an entirely different language, and the writing here is different from where I'm from." I stated. Well…it's technically not a lie I obviously can't read Norse. It's entirely different from English, obviously. So sue me! If any of you guys were in my shoes, you would have a hard time reading it as well!

"Well…I suppose so…" Dusty shrugged.

"Aww….there goes my alien theory." Satsuki sighed sadly with a sad frown. "Sorry bout that, Hen Hen…"

"I-it's no problem…" I assured with a sigh.

"W-well…I guess I sorta understand that." Runa said, her tone had doubts and filled with an unsure look on her face.

"Well that isn't that obvious with your clothing." Hiccup stated sarcastically before he began reading it out aloud. _"Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."_

"That's it?" I asked in confusion.

"Apparently so." Hiccup sighed. "Hmm…the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

"T-that's probably just an exaggeration…" Dusty chuckled nervously before she slowly began chanting to herself again. "No no no! You gotta stay positive! Stay positive!"

"Satsuki's confused! This book is so wrong!" Satsuki remarked. "I mean, we all never died. Do you think that Mr. Night Fury didn't bother to kill and eat us for breakfast?"

"Not sure…" Runa shrugged, folding her arms with an unsure look. "That Night Fury kept staring at us like it was just…curious."

"Yeah…that is weird…" I sighed before rubbing my chin in thought. Speaking of which, that Light Fury we saw that…it noticed us and kept staring at us curiously the moment it saw us before it was frightened off by Runa and flew off in fear. Hmm…that is pretty weird.

"Yeah…it is weird." Hiccup hummed in agreement before letting out a yawn. "Oh man…I'm feeling a lot tired than before."

"Yeah…" Runa sighed before letting out a yawn as well. "Hey Jobber…you almost done?"

"Right you are!" Jobber grinned before he took out a couple of bowls and poured some of his soup before walking over and placing each bowl down to each of us. "I hope you all enjoy my delicious chicken stew!"

Chicken…stew? Hmm…never heard of that, but I bet it taste sorta similar to chicken soup.

"…." I noticed the girls were staring at Jobber with suspicious looks, much to my confusion. Oh god…what is it now?

"…You didn't put anything in this food like you always do, right Jobber?" Runa questioned suspiciously.

"W-w-w-what?!" Jobber exclaimed in mock surprise before smirking at us and replied "No way! Like I would ever do that! I'm Jobber!"

Is that…supposed to be an explanation?

"She's right." Dusty nodded with a stern look. "We all know that whenever you cook, you always put something, mainly for us girls."

"She's got you there, Jobber." Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Of course not!" Jobber exclaimed. "Trust me, my cooking is super delicious!"

"Y-yeah…It's so…good…!" Hmm? We all gazed over at Satsuki, who was busy drinking her chicken stew soup, much to our shock.

"Satsuki!" Runa exclaimed in shock.

"What? Satsuki's hungry!" Satsuki laughed while she kept eating the food.

"Well…if she's eating fine, then I guess it's okay." Dusty giggled.

"Yeah…" Jobber smirked while me and Hiccup eyed at him suspicious. If what Runa said is the truth, then we better do something to prove it wrong.

"Jobber, are you sure there isn't anything in it?" Hiccup asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Jobber exclaimed. "I may be an excellent chef and blacksmith here on Berk, but that doesn't mean I would do anything by putting anything in it!"

"Then take a bite of it." I said with narrowed eyes, much to Jobber's surprise. "Well? Eat your own cooking as well and then we'll trust you."

"Well…Alright then!" Well holy crap, that was easy. This guy just loves to roll it off. Jobber then poured a bowl for himself and began drinking his own soup. Once he was done, he gave us a cocky grin and said "Ha! Told ya you guys!"

"Well…alright then." Runa shrugged before she began eating her soup.

"Well…okay?" Hiccup raised a brow before slurping a bit of his soup. Once he taste it, he smiled brightly before he began eating it. "Hmm…You're right! It tastes good as ever!"

I looked at them with a bewildered look before looking at Gram, who sighed and said "Well…if it's alright squire, then do as you will. After all, it's your decision."

…Ugh, fine. I decided to eat my soup and take one bite of it…and once I did. I widened my eyes in sheer awe upon tasting it.

"Oh my god! It tastes so good!" I exclaimed.

"See? Told ya that I'm a great cook!" Jobber laughed while we began drinking our soup.

"Mm-hmm! Jobber, this taste so good!" Dusty complimented.

"Yeah, sorry for disrespecting and distrusting you." Runa giggled. "I didn't really mean it. It was just because of last time."

"Nah, it's nothing." Jobber shrugged it off with a smirk on his face.

I turned to them with a confused look and asked "Uhh…what happened last time?"

Everyone turned to me with nervous looks as Hiccup spoken up.

"Well…let's see that night was something we don't wanna talk about it." Hiccup stated. "Trust me…you're just lucky that you weren't a part of it."

"Ummm….Okay?" I raised a brow, wondering what the hell was going on. Seriously, what the hell happened?

"Ooh! Satsuki's mouth is pouring so good!" Satsuki laughed. "Satsuki is amazed by your cooking, Jobber!"

"Aww thanks Satsuki!" Jobber chuckled with a faint blush. "You know…we could always eat together in the room closet."

"That's obviously a 'no' right there!" Runa exclaimed sternly before taking out her whip. "Or else do you want to be taught another lesson from me?"

"Ooh Runa…you can always whip me whenever you want." Jobber giggled, which seemed to freak me out a bit.

"Seriously dude…just stop." I pleaded with a bewildered look on my face.

"You know Jobber, I am curious to know how delicious this soup of yours is." Dusty said, finishing up the last of her soup. "What did you put in your soup?"

"Oh nothing except some chicken, yak beef, carrots, and my special ingredient which I added upon myself." Jobber winked, much to our confusion.

"Special…ingredient?" Hiccup questioned before widening his eyes a bit. "Oh gods…don't tell me that you…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked Jobber with a raised brow. "Secret ingredient?"

"Just a little something I tricked Gothi into getting me." He pulled out an empty bottle with a smirk on his face. "Just some stuff that said to knock you out in case of insomnia."

"Wait what?!" Everyone, except me and Satsuki, screamed out.

"Wait…what do you…" However, before I could try and ask him something, I felt if my body was starting to get heavy. My eyes were starting to close slowly and my vision was getting blurry. I looked around to see everything in slow motion and I couldn't exactly hear what they're saying, but I noticed them acting weird too…oh god…..

God…damn…it…Jobber….

And with that, I fell down on the floor as my vision turned dark. With that, I couldn't exactly remember what in the world just happened. I honestly don't know why did Jobber put that in his soup, but one thing's for sure…I'm gonna kill Jobber the moment I wake up.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

As everyone was busy minding their own business in the village of Berk, a small little figure is seen jumping from building to building, and unbeknownst to the villagers, it was stealing some of their food.

"Boy…I think that's enough for tonight…" The small figure said, looking at the food he snatched from a blur. One look at his hands were revealed to be furry arms with soft paws. "Hmm…maybe one more snack?"

He looked over and sniffed a good scent over by the chief's house. He then zipped over there in a mere second and looked inside, seeing a bunch of people on the floor.

"Whoa…wonder what happened? Oh gods…I just hope they aren't dead. But just in case, I'll…take something and be on my way."

The figure looked over and noticed a pot filled with chicken stew soup.

"Ooh! That looks good! I gotta have that!" He immediately ran over and grabbed the pot from the handle. "Meeeeooow! This thing weighs a ton but at least it smells good! I just hope that it tastes so good!

"What? Who goes there? Show yourself villain!" The figure flinched in fear and lets out a yelp before running off in fear through the window, carrying the stolen food in one hand and the pot in the other before he disappeared into the midnight.

"Hello? Squire?" Gram was looking around, floating above as he missed the culprit that broke into the chief's house. He looked over to see everyone out. "Squire, you alright? Squire? Squire!"

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Never Anger A Shield-Maiden!

**_The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. The How To Train Your Dragon Franchise belongs to Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, and Dreamworks Animation. Please support the official release._**

 ** _Also, I came up with two other VA's for Runa and Satsuki. I'm still trying to find out much about what can I use for the other VA's for my other OC's. It's the best ones I can think of._**

 ** _Satsuki Katamari - Ibuki Mioda - (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)_**

 ** _Runa Johnasson - Ann Takamaki - (Persona 5)_**

* * *

"…quire…..ire….." W-what? What in the? Who…is that? What's happening?

The moment I slowly began opening my eyes, I was met face-to-face with a familiar golden sword of mine.

"Squire! Wake up this instant!"

"AHHHH!" I screamed, immediately getting up. As soon as I did, I formed an angry look towards him and yelled out "What the hell?!"

"It's about time. I was wondering how long you would wake up." Gram sighed. "You had me worried squire, but it's a good thing that you finally woken up, especially since it's almost sunrise."

"What?" I asked in confusion before looking outside the window, seeing that it was barely dark. Well it looks like it's almost dawn. "Oh god…I think my head is still banging…what the hell?"

"Ugh…ngh…" Oh joy, and here they come, they're finally awake. I quickly placed a hand on my head, and sighed in relief that I still had my hoodie on. Phew…I'm glad to see this thing is still attached to my head. I mean, who would bother seeing the face of a loser like me, anyway? I'm not that handsome, or cute, or anything people would say about me.

"Ow…my head…" Dusty groaned, slowly getting up from the ground along with the others.

"What happened…to us…?" Runa wondered, placing a hand on her head with a light groan. "My head is spinning…"

"That's not spinning! This is!" Satsuki joked before banging her head like 25 times in a fast pace before grabbing her head with a loud groan. "Ooh…Satsuki's head hurts! I just hope that whatever happened didn't involve a bad meal…"

"Yeah, a bad meal…" I sarcastically commented before glaring at the sleeping Jobber. Before I past out, I knew what the hell happened.

"Ugh…" Hiccup coughed before getting back up from the ground. "Ah…Jeez, now that's something you don't see everyday…"

"For sure…" I growled before walking over to Jobber, who was still sleeping like a baby till…

"Wake up already!"

I kicked him in the gut, forcing him to immediately wake up as he stood up with a surprised look.

"Oi! What the heck?!" Jobber exclaimed. "I was having a nice dream relaxing around cute ladies in their pant-"

The sudden glare from Runa, Dusty, and pout from Satsuki caused Jobber to clam up and shut up. But I gave him the hardest glare, and maybe Hiccup, but either way, we weren't happy on what just happened to us and the answer was obviously right in front of us.

"Uhh…what? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Jobber asked curiously.

"You…bastard!" Runa screamed angrily before taking out her whip and began whipping Jobber over and over again.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh yeah!" Huh? Is he…seriously enjoying this? "Oh man…Runa, your whipping never ceases to amaze me."

"Shut up you perverted idiot of a viking!" Runa yelled out as she was preparing to whip him again till I grabbed her arm and said "No Runa, just stop."

"Are you kidding me, Henry?! This guy deserves to be whipped a million times for placing that sleeping drug in our meals!" Runa exclaimed angrily.

"Look, I understand how you feel, but even I'm upset with this guy too." I stated with a stern look. "But right now, let's calm down. Besides, he's just enjoying himself being whipped by you."

"…..Fine…" Runa sighed with a light scoff, putting back her whip.

"Y-yeah, thanks Henry." Hiccup thanked. "Right now, we shouldn't be fighting."

"You sure Hicky? Satsuki wants to kick Jobber's butt with her foot implanted on his butt…literally." Satsuki pouted.

"B-but right now, we need to stay positive alright?" Dusty chuckled nervously. "H-How about we listen to what Jobber has to say and then we'll decide what to do to him."

"Yeah, smart idea to listen to a pervert." I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on Henry, they might have a point. I mean, we can't just beat somebody up without hearing them out. That just doesn't seem unfair, you know." Hiccup shrugged.

Yeah…sure.

"But anyway, Jobber…" Hiccup turned to Jobber with a raised brow of suspicion. "Why in the world did you put a sleeping drug in our meals which YOU made yourself?"

"U-uhh…well…" Jobber scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Well I gotten an order from old Gothi to get some of that sleeping drug. The moment you drink it, you instantly fall asleep in about five minutes. It helps anyone out in case of insomnia."

"Then why would you even get that?! None of us don't even have insomnia!" Runa yelled out. "Not even you!"

"Jobber…what were you really trying to do?" I asked with narrow eyes.

"Well the moment when we were planning to have a sleepover at Hiccup's house, I thought I could cook you all some of my fame stew and add that little dose of that little drink to make you all past out." Jobber explained, causing all of us to deadpan.

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked. "Why?"

"I bet because he wanted to do something inappropriate with us." Dusty guessed.

"Yeah, that sounds just like him." Runa agreed, glaring hard at him.

"Now hold up, I-I'm sure he has a good reason." Hiccup assured, causing me to face-palm. Really? Just knowing this guy, it's something perverted like…

"Yeah. See, my plan was to put the girls to sleep and put you guys to sleep to prevent you two from stopping me from sleeping near the girls' knockers and touching their panties or bras."

….What?!

"WHAT?!" The girls, except Satsuki, exploded in anger.

"Oh Jobber, you silly goober!" Satsuki frowned. "If you wanted that, why didn't you ask?"

"Are you kidding me right now?" I asked her irritably.

"What?" Satsuki asked in a dumbfounded tone, causing me to sigh irritably.

Oh my god, I am surrounded by some idiots.

"You bastard!" Runa screamed in anger.

"J-Jobber! That's so inappropriate!" Dusty exclaimed angrily.

"What? I'm Jobber, what you expect?" Jobber shrugged, which nearly gotten the two girls to glare angrily while Satsuki blinked in confusion.

"Girls, calm down!" Hiccup got in front of him with a worried look.

"Hiccup's right. Besides, we can't hurt him…yet." I glared at the big muscular viking, causing him to stiffened before looking away while he sweats nervously and whistles innocently. Ooh, you bastard…

"Other than that, why knock me and Henry in the first place?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow.

"I think he said something about making sure we wouldn't intervene with his plans." I stated, glaring harshly at the said Viking.

"Well yeah, knowing that you two might try and stop me because well Hiccup's stubborn and you're…" Jobber stared at me for a while before saying "Well…you do throw a good punch."

"Wait what?" I asked. What's he talking about? How does he even…?

"Well either way…" In a flash, Runa whupped him over and over with an outrage look on her face. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Okay okay!" Jobber laughed, having a massive blush on his face.

"Oh gods…" Hiccup muttered, face-palming.

"But even so, you put yourself to sleep." I pointed out. "You drank that soup as well."

"Yeah, I figured." Jobber grinned. "Oh well, I guess I should have seen it coming."

Well I'm astonished on how calm you are when admitting that your plan failed.

"Whatever…" I sighed irritably. "But even so, I'm starting to see why the others didn't appreciate your cooking."

"But even so, Jobber is a good cooker." Dusty complimented with an awkward smile. "Even if he does put sleeping drugs in the food, his chicken stew soup is fantastic, same as his Yak soup."

"Yak…soup?" Is that supposed to be some sort of soup made from yak meat or something? Yeah…definitely not gonna try that out.

"It's a family traditional cooking. I may be good with blacksmith, but my real talent comes with cooking." Jobber winked. "Even pops appreciates my talent."

"Well judging with your father's personality, I say that he really does." I shrugged. Well it's true. After meeting Gobber, he's…overly optimistic.

"Maaaan….Satsuki's tired…" Satsuki let out a yawn before putting her hands behind her head with a sheepish grin. "So…what are we gonna do? Satsuki wants to take another nap."

"Eek! I think we're late!" Dusty yelled out in fear. "We need to hurry to dragon training!"

"Relax Dusty, we aren't. The sun is just rising right now." I pointed towards the window, having everyone look over and saw the sun slowly rising over the village.

"O-oh…right…I guess I overreacted…" Dusty chuckled nervously. "I mean…I don't really like waking up late and be late for dragon training."

The moment she said that, we all went silent and glanced at each other nervously.

"Uhh…I said something weird, didn't I?" Dusty asked, feeling embarrassed by it.

"Yeah, obviously." I rolled my eyes before sighing "Not after finding much about that Night Fury."

"Same here." Hiccup sighed. "I mean, we barely read anything about the Night Fury."

"Ahh…Satsuki's disappointed." Satsuki cried out.

"Well either way…" Jobber walked over and picked up the Book of Dragons from the ground. "I say that we might try asking my pops. He's the keeper of the book with me soon becoming keeper someday."

"Are we even sure that he knows?" Runa asked. "I mean, nobody knew what a Night Fury even looks like back then."

"Well it's worth a shot." Jobber shrugged.

"Well…it's our best option so far." I sighed before turning to Hiccup. "What do you think Hiccup?"

"Hmm…" Hiccup crossed his arms and thought for a while before replying "I guess we could try."

"Yeah! Satsuki wants to learn much more about Mr. Night Fury!" Satsuki agreed. "Nice choice, leader!"

"M-me? L-Leader? Don't be ridiculous Satsuki…" Hiccup scratched his cheeks with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Don't be like that Hiccup, of course you are." Dusty complimented with a smile on her face. "You've always been well known as an excellent leader to us."

"It's true, which is ironic considering that you're the heir of Berk." Jobber pointed out.

"And that you've always had great leadership skills." Runa added with a soft smile.

"G-guys…come on…"

"No, they're right…" I nodded in agreement, showing off a small smile. "You've always know the type of situation we're in, and come up with solutions and strategies. I mean, I know you're quite an awesome guy."

"Henry…thanks." Hiccup softly smiled. "But anyway, we all should probably head out and get ready to head out to the Dragon Killing Arena."

"Oh right…we all need to head out and get ready before we're late." Runa nodded before giving out a harsh glare at Jobber. "But next time you make something, I'm not going to be the first person to ever drink it! I think it's right if you test it out yourself! For our sake!"

I…totally agree with that, Runa.

"Well…I should get home. Bye…" Dusty begins to pack up her stuff before walking out of the house.

"Bye bye! Satsuki will see you all later!" Satsuki winks before jumping out through the window. I widened my eyes in surprise before rushing out of the window. Holy crap, did she just…?

Oh….she's fine. She's just rolling down the hill before jumping in the air and making a perfect landing.

"Whee! That was so much fun!" Satsuki laughs while Dusty looks at her with a sweat-drop.

"You never cease to surprise me, Satsuki…" Dusty chuckled nervously before they began taking their leave back to their homes.

"In the meantime, I gotta get this book back to pops. See ya. I'll meet you all in the Dragon Killing Arena." Jobber begins to walk out of the house, but not till he walks to Runa and says "Sorry about that…I promise not to do that again."

"You better…" Runa growled before sighing and making a soft smile. "But still, thanks for at least apologizing Jobber."

"Anytime Runa." Jobber winked as Runa softly smiled before she let out a yelp and saw his hand touching her butt, causing her to growl angrily as her face slowly turned red before slapping him across the face, a red mark of her hand imprinted on his left cheek.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" Runa screamed.

"Aye aye, got it." Jobber chuckled before walking out while Runa slowly began taking deep breaths and slowly calming down.

"Phew…finally…" Runa sighed.

"You okay?" I asked in concern.

"Y-yeah…I think I'll live…" Runa assured before giving me a soft smile. "Thanks for asking…"

"Anytime. Just ignore that guy, he's just being an idiot." Well, not much of an idiot than Snotlout and the twins.

"Yeah…I guess. I mostly let it go or I end up doing what I did to him just now." Runa glanced towards where he stood last time before noticing something. "Huh? What the?"

"Something wrong Runa?" Hiccup asks in concern and confusion.

"Hey, where did that pot Jobber had last night?" Runa asked curiously, turning to the fireplace and noticing that it wasn't around. "It's not here."

"Huh…you're right…" I agreed, noticing that it wasn't there either. "I didn't even see him carried it out when he left."

"Strange…" Hiccup muttered. "Oh well…it's best not to think much about it. Right now, we should probably head out."

"Yeah, not worried about a pot that mysterious disappears." I sarcastically scoffed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before he begins walking upstairs and called "I'm gonna go and get ready."

"Okay Hiccup." Runa nodded as he headed up to his room. "Well…I should probably head out. I need to pack up some lunch."

"Huh? Lunch?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I know how to cook since I was young." Runa nodded.

"Well it's kinda obvious because you look like the type to cook." I pointed out, which made her surprise.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah…" Runa blushed and looked away at me before exclaiming "W-well…I have hobbies other than being a shield-maiden, alright?!"

"I'm not saying it like it's a bad thing." I rolled my eyes. "I say that you're quite more responsible than Jobber."

"Well yeah. I guess I should have been the one who should have been cooking instead of Jobber…" Runa sighed sadly. "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault. We were busy looking through the Book of Dragons anyway…" I assured. "Besides, I was just pointing that out."

"….W-well….I'm glad to hear you say that…" Runa blushed a bit with a soft smile. "But you know Henry, I was always curious about you."

"Curious about me?" Oh boy, what is it?

"I mean, you act like a tough guy that doesn't act like you don't care much about anyone or anything…" Well…I can't say that is a little untrue. "So…why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"I mean…why do you try to act like one?" I darkened my face through my hoodie and kept silent. Why? 'Why do I act like this', she asks…

"If you don't wanna tell me, then I understand." Runa sighed. "You have your reasons and it's not my right for me to intrude. I guess I'm kinda not good enough to accept your trust…"

"No, it's not that…I…you wouldn't understand…"

"What do you mean?" Runa asked in confusion.

"I…rather not say." Especially in front of a girl. I mean, I have my reasons and I don't need anyone, even you, in my way. This is my life and I don't want anyone involved in it…I just want to be left alone, but after going through all of this, it's just making me go through around with these guys. This is definitely not what I wanted when I ran away from home…

"….." Runa stared at me for a while before sighing. "I see…Jeez, what's up with men being so secretive? You act like a tough guy, but still a teenager…"

"Sure, say what you will." I scoffed sarcastically. "It's my problem, not yours. Don't get involved…"

"Fine…" Runa shrugged.

"But even so…" I turned to her with a serious look, which she saw through my hoodie. "I'm not saying it like I'm being rude to you, just not wanting anyone's sympathy."

Besides…what's the point of receiving sympathy on those who think's like they know what they feel, but they don't.

"But what's the point?" I looked at Runa with a confused look as she gave me a soft smile. "Getting sympathy isn't a bad thing. It helps get others to understand between each other."

Yeah…right. Like that's a thing…

"Look, I may not know much about you…but I know that you aren't a bad person or anything…" Runa explained. "You look like you're going through something…"

Well she got that right.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I know I can at least help." Runa smiled, catching me by surprise. "I know that I may look strong and serious, but not as much as Astrid. I mean, I have things I want to do, Henry. Things that aren't related to being a shield-maiden, and Hiccup showed that to me. I mean, I know there's more to life than just fighting dragons. But everyone is too stubborn and obsessed with it, mostly men…"

Right…just exactly where is this conversation going exactly?

"But I want to help you out. Sometimes, all people need is a good listener like you, me, and Hiccup." Runa explained. "I know that…"

"….I see your point." I sighed. "I mean, I always hear what people say out there and I just want to ignore it. But…I just tend to ignore it. Besides…why bother listening to a guy like me?"

"Henry…" Runa stared at me with a slightly surprised look before smiling softly at me. "I'm not sure what you've been through your life from where you came from, but between us, I think you and Hiccup are reliable and good listeners but stubborn at the same time."

"You…really think so?" I asked.

"Well yeah…" Runa blushed a bit before looking away a bit and said "But…like I said before, if you have any problems, you can always talk to me, Dusty, Hiccup, Jobber, Satsuki or possibly all of us. We will understand what you're feeling."

Understand what I feel…just how? I mean…I try to hide back my feelings through this hoodie…I don't want others to try and help me. What's the point of that? What's the point for others to try and understand me if they don't bother to listen to me? That's why I just hate people…it's just not fair…

"Henry?" I looked over at Runa, who given me a confused yet concern look.

"I-it's nothing…" I replied.

"Oh, I see…" Runa chuckled before growing stern with me. "But you better not be slacking off like Jobber! Honestly, I know you're a nice guy, but you and Hiccup need to least keep going on and don't let what others say."

"What do you think I've been doing since showing up?" I asked sarcastically before rolling my eyes. "Honestly…I'm starting to think you're a feminist."

"Hey!" Runa lashed her whip at my right shoulder, causing me to wince while I heard Gram snickering while he rested by leaning against the wall. "I'm not a feminist! I'm just saying that men need to at least stop picking on girls!"

So basically, a feminist. Look, after hearing why you want boys to change is simple and almost sad, but when are you gonna drop that? Like seriously…it's starting to become a dry running gag…

"Umm…guys?" Huh? We looked back and saw Hiccup looking at us with a raised brow.

"H-Hiccup!" Runa flushed in embarrassment with a massive blush on her face. "I-it's not what it looks like! I swear!"

"If it is what you think it is, then it's not." Hiccup replied before sarcastically added "Other than obviously you two talking about one another."

"Just how long have you been there?" I asked in confusion.

"Gee, I don't know…the whole time?" Hiccup raised a brow after giving out that snarky remark.

"W-well it's not what you think! Gah! You two are so insensitive!" Runa exclaimed, blushing a bit before slugging me in the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?!" I exclaimed.

"That's for making me feel like a jerk!" Runa exclaimed before hugging me, catching me by surprise.

"W-what the?!" I exclaimed.

"And that's…for listening to what I got to say." Runa smiled before she begins running out of the house. I blinked in surprise by that while Hiccup smiled before walking over to me.

"Huh…" I muttered, still surprised by what she did. "She…hugged me…"

"Well yeah, I don't think anyone except me gotten hugged by her." Hiccup stated.

"No…not just that…but I never been hugged like that before…" Well…not anymore since two years ago. Look, it's none of your business! How about you all stop intruding my thoughts and keep going on with the story! Besides, I got nothing to say to any of you, got it?!

"Huh? Never?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow. "What about your parents?"

I stiffened before making an annoyed glare at him, which made him flinch a bit before saying "Never mind…if it's a touchy subject, then I won't press further against you. It's your business, Henry."

"…Thanks, I guess." I shrugged.

"A-HEM!" Huh? We turned back to see Gram giving us a stern look. "Are you going to pick me up or what?"

"Yeah yeah, just be patient you rusty old sword." I scoffed before walking over and picking him up. Gram looked at me with a stern and scolded look before exclaiming "H-how dare you squire! You should learn your manners other than your sarcastic humor!"

"Oh shut up and relax."

"Relax?! I won't relax till you learn to be a true swordsman!" Gram exclaimed.

"A true swordsman? Yeah…right. I barely even used you other than trying to fight off that Gronckle yesterday." I rolled my eyes, which made Hiccup smirked at that.

"You know, he's got you there." Gram glared at Hiccup before he exclaimed "You be quiet!"

The two of us looked at each other with amused smirks while Gram sighed.

"Honestly…you two are alike…" At that moment, Gram let out a small gasp and widened his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"….No, it's nothing. Forget what I said." What? Why's that? You can't just tell us to forget what you said when you reacted like that. Unless…did he…? "But anyway…I thought I should let you know about what happened last night."

"Please don't remind us of that. I rather not remember about getting drugged to sleep thanks to Jobber's cooking…" I sighed.

"You read my mind…" Hiccup agreed.

"Listen up you two!" Gram exclaimed. "I sensed someone intruding into this household and stolen something while you were asleep! I take it it was that pot the young maiden spoken of."

"Wait what?" I asked in surprise.

"Someone broke into my house?!" Hiccup widened his eyes. "Did you see who it was Gram?!"

"No…I'm afraid I wasn't. I wasn't able to identify the culprit, but the tone of voice…it sounded like…a male."

"Huh…" So someone just sneaked into Hiccup's house and just stole Jobber's pot? Well since we eaten it once, we all instantly fell asleep thanks to that sleeping drug from this Gothi person or whatever. So the pot must've still filled with that chicken stew soup, so why would the culprit would bother even do that? What? Was he some hobo or something?

"Oh great, what a great timing to instantly fall asleep like that…" Hiccup sighed. "Oh well…nothing we can do."

"Well yeah since we don't got any leads or whatnot." I shrugged before placing Gram onto my sheath. "So Gram…are you sure that was the only thing they stole?"

"I'm positive. The thief was only here brief moments that I tried waking you all up. You all were all knocked out cold pretty hard, so I mainly focus on waking you all…" Gram sighed. "I feel ashamed of myself for not trying to stop that thief. I am the legendary sword of Odin, and I allow such a cowardly thief come in and steal something like food in this house."

"It could have been worse. At least he didn't try to steal anything other than you." I rolled my eyes while Gram glared at me.

"Excuse me?!" Me and Hiccup laughed at how embarrassed he was and he glared at the both of us sternly and angrily. "Hmph…you two are indeed irresponsible and mature. Well…at least Sir Hiccup is a bit mature and responsible than you. Learn to respect your elders."

"Sure, I'll respect a talking sword that is said to be created by Odin himself. Yeah, sure." I sarcastically commented, earning a tick mark from the said sword while Hiccup snickered.

"Well he's not wrong there." Hiccup chuckled before looking over at Gram. "By the way Gram, I was meaning to ask you something."

"Hm? Yes?" Gram asked curiously.

"How is that you can sometimes float around?" Hiccup questioned. "I mean, is that even possible for something that Odin can even do?"

"Ah yes, an excellent question indeed young Hiccup." Gram smiled a bit. "You see, I can move on my own free will. You can obviously see judging by how I talk."

"Yeah, no kidding." I rolled my eyes before glancing at him and asked "So…how on earth can you do it? Why…are you even here on Berk?"

"…..It's a long story that I am not ready to tell squire." Gram said, much to our confusion.

"Is it personal?" Hiccup asked in concern. "If so, then we won't keep asking you questions, right Henry?'

With one look he gave me, I couldn't help but sigh and said "Yeah…sure."

"Thank you, you two." Gram smiled a bit. "But…I'm sure you would understand. After all, I am a 1,000 year old sword."

1,000 year old sword? Well I'm shock that you haven't rusted even after being implanted by that shady looking tree from the first day I got here.

"Huh…neat." I commented before turning to Hiccup and asked "But anyway dude, we should probably head out towards Dragon Training. God, why me?"

"Don't worry Henry, I'll suck too in it." Gee, thanks for cheering me up Hiccup. Yeah, real great.

"Whatever…let's head out…" We began to walk out of the house and begins to head out towards the village. While we walked through, I turned to him with a curious look and asked "So why did you went upstairs? Change of clothes?"

"Not really. I was trying to grab my dagger." Hiccup unveiled his fur vest of the inside of his pockets, which showed a dagger. "I hid it underneath my bed to make sure that my dad doesn't know that I have it."

"Really? Why's that?" I asked curiously, causing Hiccup to give me a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head and replied "Well…I didn't want him to feel embarrass that I use something like this."

"So what? What's wrong using a dagger?" I questioned.

"Well…mostly vikings here uses shields, swords, axes, maces, and anything that involves that can have them carry real large weapons." I gave him a deadpanned look at that answer. Is he serious? "No, I'm serious. Even Jobber can vouch for me on that. But…I'm more of the type to use small weapons. Dusty thought that it was a great idea considering that I'm too weak to even carry any heavy weapon like Jobber's hammer, for example."

Well I can't say that's untrue. I mean, he barely could carry a shield at all.

"Well I guess a dagger suits you." I shrugged.

"Indeed." Gram poked his head out a bit with a soft smile. "There are many things that many people have. They choose weapons that fits for their liking."

"You two really think so?" Hiccup asked. "I thought for sure you guys would make fun of me for using a dagger. The others would and mock me for using such a small weapon since it doesn't instantly kill them."

"I wouldn't say so." I shook my head. "Your dagger is quite a nice weapon. Daggers have been used throughout human experience for close combat confrontations. You can even use it for self defense. Daggers are weapons designed for close-proximity combat or self-defense, so that could be your good advantage. Maybe even if you aren't strong, or bulky, or anything what people say about you, your small and skinny nature could be your advantage considering that you can slip past opponents."

"Hmm…" Hiccup hummed in thought before smiling softly. "Well…I never really thought of that before."

"Well it's something I thought you should know." I shrugged. "Daggers are kinda similar like a survival knife."

"Survival…knife?" Hiccup asked, causing me to stiffened. Aww crap, this isn't good. Oh well, it's not these guys can know where I'm from, but I guess I can tell them a little bit about stuff from where I am. It might save my behind.

"Well…it's a knife that used from where I'm from. A survival knife are the kind of knives intended for survival purposes in a wilderness environment, often in an emergency when the user has lost most of his/her main equipment. They're similar to daggers in a way, but I guess they have the same purpose. They're used for combat and self-defense."

"Hmm…that's pretty great. I never knew that." Hiccup hummed with a smile. "That was a pretty good insight."

"It's not that good…" I muttered, looking away. "I was just rambling nonsense…"

"It wasn't for me. It was pretty useful, reminds me of Fishlegs." Hiccup chuckled before frowning sadly. "Heh…Fishlegs…I never thought I would bring that up about him…"

I gazed at him with a curious yet sadden look. He must've been reminded of something back in the past…Maybe I should just ignore it and mind my own business, but…I remember something Runa told me. That everyone needs a good listener and…I guess I could try to take her word. Just this once…

"…I've heard from Dusty that you're good friends with Fishlegs, right?" I asked curiously, causing Hiccup to look at me with a sadden look. "If you don't wanna talk about it, then I understand. But…I just wish to know…"

"….Sure, I don't mind." Hiccup softly smiled, catching me a little off-guard. "You have the right to know after all."

"…Right…" I nodded as Hiccup let out a heavy sigh as he began telling his story. "Fishlegs and I used to be good friends. We always shared good facts about dragons, their measurements, their sizes, their wing sizes, their strengths, their weaknesses…"

So basically, you two were nerds fanatics. Got it.

"But anyway…we sometimes play around and pretend to be Vikings. It was something I would always remembered, and we even sometimes hung out at sleepovers and read and divulge through many dragons like we did last night."

That sleepover last night…Huh, I never knew that. Did that somehow sparked Hiccup to realize that and made him remembered something so heartbreaking. If so, then…did I upset him?

"During our time together, I met Dusty. She was a year younger than Fishlegs, and she was always smart just like us. We were always so close…that is till we reached our puberty and headed into our teenage years, and Fishlegs started bulking up, a lot."

"Well I guess I can easily tell what with his bulky arms, but his legs looks pretty thin." I shrugged. I mean, really? His arms are so bulky and his legs are so skinny. I mean, how in the world is that even possible? It's just like me and my dad. My dad is so huge with strong muscles and the mountain of a man while I'm a fishbone! I mean, is that so crazy?!…S-sorry, I'm overreacting. Just ignore that and let's continue, shall we?

"Heh heh, yeah…" Hiccup sadly smiled. "But then later…he started hanging out with Snotlout, the twins, and even Astrid. Astrid…the one who I may or may not have developed a crush…"

You really aren't that good trying to hide it, are ya?

"…He started hanging out with them and since then, he hasn't been talking to me or even looked into me right in the eyes. He just…stood silent and didn't bother to even defend me…I…I don't know why…even Dusty couldn't understand why. So since then, we distanced ourselves from each other…I felt betrayed that he would even side with my own cousin like that."

"Cousin?" I questioned. Wait…does that mean…? "Are you…talking about Snotlout?"

"Yeah…believe or not, he's my cousin on my dad's side. My uncle, Spitelout, is my dad's younger brother. We…obviously don't have a good relationship."

Yeah, no kidding. Tch! I should have known. When I hear him talking cockily about you and the others, and keeps gloating on and on about how awesome he is. He…reminds me of my own cousin back where I came from. Back before we moved to Snogard Falls for good…I never would have imagined that even he would have an ancestor…Tch!

"Something wrong?" Hiccup asked in concern. I turned to him with a somewhat irritated look before scoffing "Nothing, I-I'm fine."

"But anyway…" Hiccup took a deep breath before continuing "But yeah, we stopped from being friends to distant strangers. It's like we don't even know each other anymore, even Dusty has a hard time with bonding with him…"

"…..I see. Sorry if I-"

"No no, it's alright. You just wanna to know. That's all." Hiccup assured with a soft yet sad grin. "It…doesn't bother me that much."

That's a lie. I can tell through those eyes. You're obviously holding back your emotions from that kind yet sarcastic dry attitude of yours. I would know…I try to use my hoodie to hide away my emotions…besides, I don't care what people say about me. It's not anyone even bothers to remembers me…or even cares what I look like. To me, I just hate people staring at me. Not liking for who I am…I abandoned that me…that way…nobody could…No, what am I getting all sentimental? This is my problems alone, and you all are not involved in it. Just…shut up.

"….I see. So he just abandoned you…I'm sorry to hear that. But…" I gave him a soft smile and said "At least you have people like Runa, Satsuki, Dusty, and Jobber by your side."

"Huh? Why are you excluding yourself?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"It's…nothing. I…" I can't tell him. I won't tell him how I feel. He…won't understand me…

"Henry, you may act difficult towards anyone, even us. But I know that you're a good friend." Hiccup said in a soft tone, causing me to glance away.

"…T-thank you…I guess…" Friend….I never had a friend before and yet he trusts me? I guess he's a lot more different than these Vikings. Normally, I think they would suspect me. But for him, he doesn't seemed to suspect others till they're proven otherwise for now. He trusts me…and believes in me. I'm just a nobody…and yet he trusts me…

"Now come on, let's head over to the dragon killing arena and-Huh?" Hm? I noticed the confused look on Hiccup's face as he looks over in front of him as I gaze at where he was staring at, and to my surprise, we saw a familiar bunch of siblings talking with each other.

"Dusty? And…Fishlegs?" I asked with narrowed eyes. Me and Hiccup looked at each other before nodding as we immediately hid behind a nearby stack of barrels as we watched the two talk with each other and began eavesdropping on their conversation.

"F-Fishlegs! Please! Can't you just abandon Snotlout and come back to us?!"

Huh? Is Dusty trying to beg Fishlegs to be Hiccup's friend?

"Dusty, I told you before. I can't…" Fishlegs shook his head with a sadden look. "I…I'm sorry. I just can't…"

"Why?! I…thought you and Hiccup were friends? What happened to us? We were so close…." Dusty pleaded, sweating down through her face. "Was everything a lie?"

"N-no! I-it wasn't…" Fishlegs tried to say something but sighed. "Why am I saying this to you? You just don't get it. More importantly, why didn't you tell me that you were at Hiccup's?!"

Dusty fumed her cheeks and looked away with a slightly annoyed look.

"Because I felt like it. I wanted to spend time with my friends while you guys were busy doing who-knows-what." Dusty scoffed before biting her upper lip. "But p-please…I just want to talk to you."

"Dusty…please. I…I just-"

"Just what?! Was everything we did was a lie?! Hiccup believed in you and you ended up breaking their friendship when you stopped hanging out with us and ended up with Snotlout! Snotlout, of all people! Why?! This isn't you?!" Dusty cried out.

"And what? You're just gonna try begging me?!" Fishlegs exclaimed before sighing sadly. "I-It's just that…I'm afraid…you wouldn't get it."

"I know how you're feeling…you're afraid of keep getting picked on by the others for hanging out with someone like us, the Berk Misfits! The losers and rejects of Berk!" Dusty yelled out. "P-please…just don't listen to them. Hiccup and the rest of us are willing to protect you…"

"R-really? It's kinda like you're just gonna let them do the saving…and not you…" Fishlegs sighed, causing Dusty to turn pale. "No offense Dusty, but…y-you're a coward…and t-this is a war where its kill or be killed…you're using your own cowardice to make others do your things."

"B-b-but even so, I-I'm scared, okay? I know y-you're scared too Fishlegs!" Dusty begged. "Y-you know that I-I don't wanna d-die! P-please…"

"….I'm sorry Dusty…" Fishlegs sighed sadly. "I-I…just…I don't…I made up my mind…and I don't want to keep hurting you…"

"Than you already are?!" Dusty exclaimed. "I've been getting insulted by anyone because of being petite, and not as bulky to fit to become a shield-maiden like Astrid or Runa!"

"J-just stop before Snotlout and the others s-see you…it's done…sorry Dusty…" Fishlegs sighed sadly before he began walking away while Dusty stood there with a shocked looked before she gripped her fists angrily.

"Why? Why…did this have to happen?" Dusty sniffled. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Dusty?" I called, gaining her attention. She turned to us upon seeing us walking out of our hiding spots.

"EEK!" Dusty yelped in surprise before blushing a bit upon seeing us. "O-Oh…hi Hiccup, hi Henry."

"Dusty…what were you trying to do?" Hiccup asked.

"….So, you heard everything huh?" Dusty asked, which we nodded. Dusty sighed sadly before saying "I-it's nothing…not important anymore…"

"Dusty…" I muttered.

"I-I'll see you two at the Dragon Killing Arena…bye for now…" With that, Dusty began taking her leave in a slow pace that you would see her face turning sad.

"Dusty…" Hiccup sighed, watching her leave and didn't mind getting pushed a bit by some of the older vikings. I clenched at my fists and gritted my teeth in anger. That bastard…so trying to protect her, he says? If so, then why not you go up and abandoned those idiots?! Ugh, I'm starting to get annoyed more and more with him. He's supposed to protect his sister. She keeps doing that, but he doesn't…what a coward…but…I get one thing…he's a coward. That I get…but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't just stand around and let the others get hurt. He thinks that he hasn't done anything wrong, but to me…he is.

"That poor lass…" Gram stared over at the young girl. "I feel so sorry. I feel sorry that she has a cowardly brother who completely abandoned family for violence. Have these vikings forgotten about honor?"

"Yeah, like any of these guys ever know honor?" Hiccup sarcastically asked.

"Nah, it's more like these guys prefer to fight off these guys for entertainment than honor." I rolled my eyes. "But either way…I can't help but feel bad for Dusty."

"Yeah…" Hiccup sighed sadly, gazing down at his feet. "I can feel what she's feeling and I want to help her. Though, Fishlegs brought up a good point."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I mean about her not wanting to die. Dusty's…afraid of death. She's afraid of dying." Hiccup scratched the back of his head while I looked at him with a darkened look.

"Is that so?" I questioned.

"Yeah…she tries to think of an excuse to have someone else do stuff for her. Though, I know she's a good person and she tries to be brave, but she can't help but be afraid of dying." Hiccup explained.

So…she's afraid of death. She's afraid of that one day, she'll die from this world. Frankly, most people are afraid of dying these days. They don't want to risk their lives because they think their lives are so precious to them. Well not mine….

"I see…" I sighed.

"I never knew that much of that young lady. She must be going through a lot…" Gram sighed. "Although, if she's afraid of dying, then why did she is going through the dragon training in the first place?"

"She wants to prove to everyone that she isn't a useless girl as everyone claims. Though, she's obviously scared like Fishlegs." Hiccup answered. "She…tries to hold back her fear of death back, but no matter what, she's scared…and I wished me and the others could help her."

I gazed over where Dusty was last seen before letting out a heavy sigh. Yeah…same here….but I bet she wouldn't. She needs time alone. Besides…I don't think I might be of much help.

"But anyway, I guess we'll see her when we get to the Dragon Killing Arena." You know, that name really needs to be shorten. "I just hope that Gobber goes easy with us."

"After yesterday and knowing him for a short while, I say…not." I scoffed sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding right?" Hiccup rolled his eyes as the two of us stared at each other for a while before we smiled at each other and gave out chuckles. "You know, you're quite doing that sarcastic attitude of yours."

"Yeah…it's a thing I picked up when I was young. Well…younger." I shrugged.

"Well either way, I thank you for that. But anyway…we should get going." Hiccup pointed out, which I nodded as we continued our way. Hmm…I wonder what else are we gonna do? Hopefully that it isn't life-threatening like yesterday. Gobber better not pull that bullshit again.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Goddammit…I should have seen this coming.

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

"Hiccup! I think now's not the time!" I yelled out from five feet away from him before a blast came out of nowhere and hits the head off of Hiccup's axe hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. "Forget this! Just run!"

"Yeah, I really didn't think this through!" Hiccup yelped as the two of us began running away from a giant blue dragon with spikes on its tail. Dammit, tell me again why in the world am I even a part of this?! I never asked for this!

"Focus Hiccup and Henry! You two aren't even trying!" Gobber yelled out as we ran through a maze-like arrangement of movable walls. You see, the moment we caught up to the arena, we were introduced…into this. Apparently, we have to survive through running through a maze-like hallway against this dragon that I remember from the Book of Dragons. It was the 'Deadly Nadder'. Hmm…apparently, it's a part of the Sharp Class. Interesting…But now's not the time!

"Today…is all about attack!" Umm…wasn't it always about attack? Me and Hiccup ran through the halls, avoiding the Nadder from trying to find us. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

As we kept running with Gram by my right and shield by my left, I took noticed that Jobber and Dusty were trying to protect themselves, but the Nadder shot multiple spikes at them, which they quickly blocked with their shields.

"AHHHH! Help! I need help!" Dusty screamed out.

"Don't worry Dusty! I got ya!" Jobber grabbed and lifted her by the shoulder before running forward towards another part of the maze, but I noticed him touching her butt, causing me to blankly gaze at them running out of the scene. That guy is so stupid…

"AHHHH!" Huh? I looked over to see Fishlegs running away after the Nadder spot them and tried to hit him with spikes, but he managed to shielded himself from it. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"

Really? I was suspicion of his teaching methods since the day I showed up here, you know.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Gobber instructed.

Me and Hiccup kept continuing on before I halted and hid behind a wall upon seeing Runa and the twins running one hall before they were confronted by a purple Nadder. Yep, that's right. Apparently, we're dealing with Two Deadly Nadders. So sorry for not mentioning that. Oh great…just my day that we have to survive against two dragons that can shoot spikes that could possibly scarred us for life…Yeah, real great…

Runa gulped as she tried to have a brave face and stood in front of the purple Deadly Nadder, along with the twins till Ruffnut started sniffing her brother upon being too close for comfort.

"Ugh! Do you ever bathe?!" Tuffnut glared at his twin sister before retorting "If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!"

"How about I give you one?!" Ruffnut growled, shoving him before he shoved her back.

"Will you two shut up?!" Runa screamed angrily, whipping them both in the process, which seemed to get the purple Nadder's attention before it let out a squawk before it tries to snap at him, but Runa grabbed them both and pushed them aside before jumping in the air, jumping on top of the purple Nadder's head and jumping over it before running off. I stared at her in awe before softly smiling and nodded.

Now that right there was true confidence. Even when she's scared, she's trying to be brave…something that I lacked.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Gobber said in a deadpan tone, getting me out of my thoughts before I began rushed out with Gram by my hands.

"Squire! You need to be careful! Who knows when we confront one of those Deadly Nadder dragons!" Gram called.

"You don't think I already know that?!" I exclaimed angrily before I bumped into Dusty and Jobber, who were caught by surprise.

"Henry?! What are you doing here?!" Dusty yelled out.

"And how did we get here? I'm sure I took a left here…" Jobber looked back, only to get confronted by the blue Nadder. "Oh…uh…hi?"

I face-palmed before shaking my head. Unbelievable…

"EEK!" Dusty let out a scream, which made the blue Nadder squawked angrily before it attempted to shoot her.

"Look out!" I got in front of her before using Gram to slice away the spikes in half. Dusty looked at me in surprise before sighing in relief and said "Thanks so much Henry!"

"Hey! What about me?! I helped get you away from that Nadder too!" Jobber pointed out, which made Dusty give him a nervous grin as she added "Oh…you too Jobber…"

"Rejected again…" Jobber sighed till we heard the blue Nadder squawking more and attempted to snap at us. I turned to the two and yelled out "Get out of here!"

"B-but Henry…!"

"Now!" I yelled, which made Dusty flinched before she nodded as she and Jobber began running off. But before Jobber could run away with Dusty, he turned back and asked "You sure you're okay? No offense but-"

"I'll be fine. Just go…" It's not like I'm possibly gonna stay alive after this. Right now…it is time that I'm gonna try and not fall back this time! Alright!

"Squire! Be sure that you focus your timing before charging in for the attack!" Gram called, which I nodded. The blue Nadder begins to shoot out more spikes, causing me to widened my eyes before using my shield for defense, which helped out from getting impaled by one of them. Soon, it charged towards me before it tried to bite me, but I threw my shield, hitting it in the nose before it shook its head out of discomfort.

"Now! Go on! Fight it!" I nodded before charging with Gram by my hands as I jumped in the air and hit by the neck, not leaving a mark but was able to at least to make it back away while it screeched. "Remember, I cannot give damage to those for I am the Sword of Truth, but I am able to at least still give damage non-lethal to my opponents."

"Alright!" I gulped as the Nadder slowly gotten up and tried to shoot me again, which made me block it once more with Gram. "Tch! Man…are you sure you can still defend me? I mean, it's shooting too many spikes in many different directions!"

"True, but this shield is helping us." Shield? What shield? Wait…huh? I noticed that a golden shield was projecting around us. It was faint, but it still protected us from being hit by the Nadder's spikes. Wait…if I've been doing this with Gram, then why the hell haven't I noticed that small detail?! "I can tell that you're not noticing this?"

"Well duh! What the heck is this?!" I demanded before noticing my bracelet was faintly glowing before it died down. "Huh…the bracelet…"

"Hm?" Gram eyed at my bracelet for a while with narrowed eyes. What was that? Did…it just…?

"Henry!" Huh? What the-GAH!

Not too soon was I dragged by the arm by none other than Runa as she quickly grabbed and dragged me away from the blue Nadder, who was accompanied by a purple Nadder. Most likely that it was chasing her, but whatever.

"R-Runa?!" I called before we were far away from them and hiding behind a wall to avoid getting caught by those Deadly Nadders.

"You nearly gotten yourself killed!" Runa argued, glaring at me before sighing. "Thank goodness you're alright…"

I scoffed at her before replying "I was handling them fine. I didn't need your help."

"D-Don't go all stubborn with me! I-I wasn't paying attention!" Runa blushed, looking away. "But anyway, I was just…worried, that's all. I thought for sure that you would get hurt at least."

"I'm fine…" I muttered, glancing away from her. "Not like my life even matters anyway…"

"Huh?" Runa stared at me with a slightly surprised look. I turned to her and asked "What?"

"…N-nothing. But anyway, we need to hurry before this gets out of hand." Runa sighed till we heard…

"WHEEE!" Huh? We looked over at the wall and to our surprise, was Satsuki jumping from above us. She was literally jumping from wall to wall to avoid the purple Nadder while the blue Nadder was busy chasing the rest of us. Every time it tried to bite or shoot Satsuki, she dodges it swiftly before landing on the ground.

"Woo-hoo! This is fun!" Satsuki laughed. "Satsuki came up with a new act called 'The Deadly Nadder Run'!"

Me and Runa gave her deadpanned looks. Seriously? She's joking at a time like this?

"….So….any reason why she's partaking this? I thought she said that her family were clowns just like her because it's part of tradition here on Berk?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"She said something about being the 'Dragon Clown' for this training." Runa answered blankly. "In other words, her job is to protect the recruits that are being attacked by the dragons, as well as being an individual who provided comic relief."

In other words, she's like a rodeo clown. Wow, great job there. What was anyone thinking?

Suddenly, we heard another squawking as the blue Nadder came charging towards her before firing a fiery blast, causing Satsuki to smirk before jumping high in the air and spinning around before jumping on top of the wall and leaping over to the other side of the wall.

"Woo-hoo! Satsuki nails it!" We heard Satsuki yelled out and laughed till we saw her walking over back to where she came. She looked over and saw the Nadder staring right in front of her, causing her to blink several times before letting out a gasp and a dramatic look on her face.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Oh gods! This isn't what Satsuki needed!" Satsuki begins to run away from the blue Nadder, who kept chasing her and shooting her with spikes.

"…..Let us never discuss what we just saw Runa." I said blankly.

"Agreed." Runa nodded without hesitation. "But anyway, we need to run."

"Yeah, let's do that." I nodded before we continued to run through the maze till we encountered Hiccup, who was busy speaking with Gobber. Hiccup was too focused about the Night Fury that he didn't bother the others running past him.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup questioned.

"None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." Gobber replied in a dry tone before exclaiming "Now get in there!"

"I know, I know, but hypothetically…"

"Hiccup!" Runa called, gaining his attention. She gestured him to follow us, which he did without complaint as he rushed over and came to our side. "This is no time to talk about that dragon. We can talk about after the training!"

"R-right, I know but…"

"Actually, maybe Hiccup's onto something…" I assured, getting a shocking look from Runa before she exclaimed "You can't be serious, right Henry?!"

"Well I'm just curious alright?!" Despite him forgetting the fact that we're going through a deadly training. "Just…trust me on this one. I'm curious on the Night and Light Furies, alright?"

"Oh my gods…" Runa sighed.

"Hiccup! Runa! Henry!" Hm? We turned back to see both Astrid and Snotlout, who were hiding behind the wall while they stood on their knees. Astrid puts her finger to her lips and gestures us to hide. A moment later, the two Nadders leaps over the walls, surprising us by landing in front of us.

"Alright…" Runa whispered to me and Hiccup. "Let's sneak away from them nice and steady."

"Got it." I nodded.

"A good plan indeed…" Gram whispered to me. "Though, it's still a shame that we can't fight them head on."

I can think of plenty reasons why we shouldn't.

Soon, while the two Nadders were still distracted, Astrid somersaulted out of the way, along with Snotlout, Runa, and next up, me. I raced over and managed to pull off a somersault. Phew…that was a close call. I was hoping that I might have failed and get spotted.

"W-whoa!" And of course, I spoke too soon. We looked back and saw Hiccup failing his somersault and landing on his back, attracting the two Nadder's attention.

"Hiccup!" Runa used her whip to grabbed him by the arm before she pulled him out of the way before the two Nadders could shoot their fire blast straight towards them. Hiccup landed face-flat from the ground and shook his head before looking up at Runa, who smiled softly and nodded.

"Focus!" Astrid hissed before getting confronted by the blue Nadder. She gets ready to swing her axe to chop its head off along with Runa as she took out her whip as she was ready to whiplash it till Snotlout got in the way. "Hey!"

"Watch out, babe! I'll take care of this!" He said confidently before throwing his hammer at the dragon, but missing out right. The blue Nadder stared right at him before it glaring at him.

"How odd…" Gram muttered, causing me to glance at him with a confused look. What? Did he see something?

Astrid and Runa glared angrily towards Snotlout, which made him turned pale.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid and Runa!" Snotlout exclaimed before they dodged another flame blast from them before and began running away as Snotlout kept blabbering on and on like "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

….Really? That's his excuse? What a dumbass.

 ** _Snotlout Owned Counter: 4_**

"They probably take the daytime off…you know, like a cat…" Wait what? Oh, for fucking sake dude! I turned to him still asking Gobber about the Night Fury. "Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!" I shouted before noticing Astrid and Runa leaping over the walls while the others raced past me and Hiccup in fear.

"Not now Henry! I really need to-"

"AHHHHHH!" What the? We all looked up and saw the two of the girls falling on each of us. Astrid fell on top of Hiccup, and Runa fell on top of….me…

"YOW!" I yelped, falling on the ground before seeing her landing on my chest. "A-Ah…"

"S-Squire! Are you okay?" Gram asked in worried.

"D-does it look like I'm okay?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Ugh…Huh?" I looked down to see Runa looking over me and as we blinked at each other, she blushes madly and exclaimed "Henry?!"

"Hey." I waved before sarcastically asking "How about you get off of me? Because right now, I think some of the others sees this and are making fun of us."

"What?!" Runa exclaimed before looking over to see the twins, Jobber, Satsuki and Dusty looking at us with shocked looks. Well…the twins…well…

"Oooh! Love at the battlefield!" Tuffnut grinned.

"She could do better." Ruffnut shrugged.

"Henry!" Dusty exclaimed in shock, her eyes widened.

"No way! Henry! Runa! I never you two were together!" Jobber added.

"No way!" Satsuki exclaimed, flailing her arms up and down. "Satsuki's so confused! Satsuki doesn't understand!"

Yep…that…

Soon, Runa tries to get off of me before she realized that she gotten up, but we gotten our limbs all tangled up, and the same thing happened to both Hiccup and Astrid. Suddenly, we heard squawking before we turned around to see the two Nadders chasing towards us.

"Ugh…" Hiccup gritted his teeth as he and Astrid to untangle themselves. "Just…let me….why do't you…"

"Oh no!" Runa gasped before we tried to pull ourselves apart.

"Just let go! Jeez….let go…!" I exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Runa yelled out before she managed to pull us apart before falling on my left shin.

"Tch!" I gritted my teeth while I held back the pain.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Who cares about me?! Just hurry before they come and attack us!" I yelled out, causing her to flinch before she looks back and saw the two Nadders chasing towards us. Meanwhile, Astrid managed to get out of her tangle situation with Hiccup, she struggled to get her axe out of his shield, even putting her foot on his face and tried to pull it out. Really? Seriously? Wow, what a great friend.

With determined looks, Runa immediately used her whip to grabbed a nearby shield A.K.A. my shield and with Astrid managed to get the shield right off of Hiccup's hands with her axe still intact. The two swung it over at each of the two Nadders, causing them to wince before they began to run away back inside of their cages.

"Well done Astrid, Runa." Gobber called, walking down inside of the arena. Runa smiled softly at him and nodded before she noticed Astrid forming an angry look as she turned back to Hiccup and began yelling at him.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" Hiccup looked up with a slightly hurtful look as Astrid pointed her axe at him and continued "Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure it out yourself!"

Hiccup became stung and looked down with a sad look as I looked at him with a darkened look. Those words…I remember them…

* * *

 _"You're just a mistake! Makes me wonder why you even exist! No wonder why you can't be like her!"_

* * *

Those words…a part of those words…is what ticked me off…

"Astrid, leave him alone!" Runa demanded, glaring at her. "He didn't do anything at all! He just accidentally fell and you fell on top of him! We're all not perfect! We all make mistakes!"

"Well this is where we don't play around like little kids! We need to focus!" Astrid argued.

"But that doesn't give you the excuse to yell at him like that! It was just an accident!"

"Well he needs to learn to stop causing accidents like a little kid and become a viking at least!" Astrid exclaimed. "And that applies to you!"

"What?!" Runa asked, blinking in surprise.

"U-umm…everyone?" Dusty called, making a nervous grin. "I-I think we're going too far. How about we forget about this and-"

"I mean it!" Astrid exclaimed, cutting off and ignoring Dusty, who looked away with a slight blush and a sad look. "You've been slacking off with your training to become a perfect shield-maiden! You need to work strong and making friends, goofing off, and whatever you and the others do isn't Viking-like! That's why you aren't strong!"

"So what?! Everyone can't be strong!" I slowly tried to get up, ignoring the pain of my left shin. I glared towards Astrid as Runa glared angrily, but I saw the hurtful look through her eyes. She was trying to hold it back…

"You follow your creed, and I follow mine!" Runa argued. "I'm not like you Astrid, and I never will! Why would I be someone who would abandoned their friends!"

Astrid took a deep breath as I stared at her and saw…regret? Is she…feeling regret? Hmm…something did happened, didn't it? Soon, her face turned into an angry look as she yelled out something that taken everyone in shock.

"Well maybe you can be strong if you stopped trying to act like you're a weakling! If not, then you're a coward because you can't avenge your father's death!"

Everyone let out a gasp and widened their eyes in horror. Snotlout, the twins, Satsuki, and Jobber turned pale while Dusty covered her mouth with tears nearly coming down along with Fishlegs while Runa widened her eyes, her face slowly turning pale and sadden.

"A-Astrid…" Hiccup muttered, his face turning shocked upon hearing what she said.

Runa stared at her with a shocked look before darkened her face as she bit her upper lip. I stared at Runa with a shocked look, unable to comprehend what Astrid said. I already knew something was up with Runa's past…and I had this feeling what it was, but I couldn't help but feel terrible.

It's…just like that time…when I lost everything…when I thought I lost my meaning…when I felt empty…she's going through the same thing…just like me…

How…dare she…mocked someone…how dare she just mocked a person who lost someone?!

Soon, with a newfound anger inside of me, I walked up to Astrid and…

SLAP!

Everyone gasped in sight, some turning more paler than ever at what I did.

I…slapped her. A real hard one in the face. She winced and widened her eyes in the pain as she touched her right cheek before staring at me, seeing my cold eyes through my hoodie.

"W-what?" Astrid asked in shock.

"You…you should be ashamed of yourself!" I exclaimed. "How could you just mock someone like her?! Someone who lost an innocent person she loved?!"

"Y-you…just slapped me?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Really? Is that the only issue?" I asked irritably before scoffing sarcastically "Wow, you must really care for your looks unlike other people's feelings because vikings don't want to share 'emotion', is that it?"

"W-what's your deal?! This is none of your business!" Astrid gritted her teeth angrily, clenching onto her Axe.

"Now now, settle down you two." Gobber intervened, trying to stop this argument before I glared at him coldly before turning back at Astrid.

"You know what makes me hate people the most? Those who hurt those who went through terrible things in their life and those who can't fight back. Haven't you heard the phrase 'Those who hurt cowards are the cowards themselves'? That perfectly describes you!"

"I-I'm not a coward! I was just telling those two, including the rest of their friends to grow up! We're not little kids anymore!" Astrid yelled out.

"Shut the hell up! I don't want hear any of your bullshit!" I yelled out, shocking her and everyone else.

"S-Squire!" Gram muttered in shock. I clenched my fists angrily before I continued "So what?! You all just love picking on the weak, huh?! Is that what you vikings love to do?! Mess with those who don't fit your level?! Pick on the weaklings?! If so, then I gotta say, that's messed up!"

"T-that's not what I-"

"I don't want to hear it from a bitch like you!" I exclaimed angrily, cutting her off.

"H-Henry, please stop…" Runa begged, but I ignored her as I continued "You guys call yourselves warriors! But to me…you're all cowards! So what if they aren't as talented as any of you?! That doesn't give the right to always blame your mistakes by picking on them! Blaming your mistakes on people like them, using them as punching bags to fix up your issues, and mock them around when they weren't even doing anything to you…you're all cruel bastards!"

"W-what.." Astrid looked at me with a shocked before making a snarl. "Alright then, then tell me! Why do you even care?!"

I darkened my face and clenched my fists before I noticed the others staring at me with frightened and worried looks on their faces. I don't need their sympathy…I don't need anyone…

"…Because I feel like it. People like them…people who get hurt for the reasons I gave out…people who get shunned for people who they are…it completely disgusts me." I scoffed angrily. "If you idiots just pay attention and stop thinking for yourselves, then maybe you realized what great talents they possess! Hiccup has the talent of an inventor with a possible IQ of 300 or something! With his smarts, you guys can win the war and the rest of them have their own talents that they could possibly use against the dragons, but you all decided to be the fucking idiots you are and just ignored them, stare at them like they're aliens, or don't even bother to even listen to their opinions!"

Everything I meant…it's the truth…I hate it…I hate it…I hate when nobody bothers to hear me out and think I'm invisible…I get with teenagers…but with adults and anyone around the world…I'm sick of it…

"So what?" Oh great, look who decides to talk now. I turned my direction towards Snotlout, who looks at me with sweating dropping down from his head with a slightly nerved yet cocky grin. "Why are you helping Useless and his friends? They aren't perfect unlike me. Besides, you just barely know them!"

"Yeah, how about you fuck off and mind your own damn business, how about that?!" I scoffed, causing him to drop his mouth down in surprise. I looked down with a darkened look. Why am I helping anyone? Why…help anyone? I got myself…and the world only needs me.

"….I wonder about that…and I don't know why I bother to help defend them…or pretty much, anyone around me…" I sighed, looking down. "But…I don't got anything to say but to be a good listener. The world needs a good listener out there, and I…want to try….but I guess it's difficult with people like you assholes."

"Henry, you…" Hiccup stared at me, blinking in shock before letting out a small gasp upon seeing my eyes. I guess he can see it too, right? My eyes are showing off…doubtful, anxiety, and fear…that's what I'm feeling right now and that's the truth…

"Henry…" Runa muttered, looking at me with a shocked look.

"….But that doesn't give you the damn excuse to blame your own problems on someone like Hiccup or even mock someone's close one!" I yelled out angrily towards Astrid, who flinched upon seeing me like this. "You think they're the problem? Why not you look at yourself in a mirror! You may be beautiful, and frankly, I don't know why Hiccup ever saw you as a lovable girl, but inside…you're nothing but a foul cold-hearted bitch who don't give a damn about anyone or anything. Makes me wonder why he and Runa ever became friends with a girl like you…"

Astrid stared at me with a shocked look, but I saw through her eyes that she's feeling regret…

"Frankly…I think you all are the true weaklings, but you're mostly a weakling." I scoffed, glaring coldly at Astrid. "You and Runa may be shield-maidens, but even if Runa lacks strength and confidence like you do, you too lacked something. A heart…and a friend…"

With that, Astrid stared at me with widened eyes before she clenched his fists and with a scowl on her face, she charged over and…

BAM!

I was knocked down to the ground with a solid punch to the face. I instantly fell on my back as she came and pounced at me and began fighting me.

"You know nothing about me! You don't understand anything about me!" Astrid yelled as she kept punching me while I tried blocking her punches.

It's just like that time…where I felt so defenseless…where I felt so weak…where I felt out of place with the world…It makes me wonder why…

"ENOUGH!" Gobber came over and grabbed her on the shirt collar by the hook while he picked me up by the arm with his hand as he glared down at us. "I WANT YOU TWO LADS TO STOP IT AND STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!"

I glared at him coldly before sarcastically scoffed "Oh wow…and you call yourself a good friend to Hiccup when all I did was tell the truth and defend him and the others…you're just like them…I don't understand any of you idiots…"

I began coughing up before feeling the fatigue on my left shin begins to ache…dammit…I should have seen that coming. Huh…I…I truly am a stupid guy…

"Fine…" Astrid huffed, looking away with a scowl on her face while the five chrome-domes gulped upon seeing my injuries. With that, she stomped off in anger along with those five morons. Gobber put me down and let out a sigh before turning to me with a concern look, but before he could say anything…

"I don't need your help…I don't need anyone…" I scoffed before I began to slowly take my leave…

"Henry wait!" I glanced back and saw Hiccup, Runa, Jobber, Dusty, and Satsuki running towards me with worried looks.

"WAAAH! H-Henry! Y-your face! I-It looks…!" Dusty widened her eyes in horror.

"AHH! It looks really bad!" Satsuki cries out in shock. "He's bleeding from the hoodie! He's bleeding from the hoodie! It's blooooooood!"

Do you even need to overreact like that at all?

"Oh man, she really got you good." Jobber exclaimed in shock. "We may not see your face from that hoodie of yours, but it looks seriously bad! We need to get to Gothi's and-"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled out, which gotten the others shocked by me yelling out before I covered my mouth, trying to hold back from coughing up some more blood. "Just…please…I don't need any of you…I don't need anyone…"

"Henry! Don't be ridiculous!" Runa exclaimed. "W-why…?"

"…Why bother hearing me out? Even if I do tell you, you all probably will just ignore it or just get upset with what I say…" I scoffed before I began to walk away, ignoring the pain from my left shin.

"Henry…" I turned back to Hiccup, who stared at me with a shocked look before sighing sadly and giving me a soft smile. "Please…let us help."

"The lad's right. You seriously need something to fix that up." Gobber stated, causing me to scoff and replied "Yeah…right…like I need anyone to tell me that…"

"Henry, please! We just want to-"

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled before I began to walk away while Gram poked his head out of the sheath and stared at me in silence. "Look...just leave me alone..."

With that, me and Gram left the place and went to mind our own business like it's nothing. I didn't bother looking up at the vikings while they minded their own businesses. I noticed some Vikings were looking over to me with concern looks, but I ignored it all.

I…don't want anyone's sympathy. They don't understand my feelings. They don't understand the feelings that I kept holding back…they don't get me at all…nobody does…And whenever I tried to have someone try to listen to me…they just pretend like they listened to me. All I want is someone who listens to me, someone to be there for me, someone who understands the emotions I bottled up…someone that I can really call…a friend…but I guess it's all a joke because nobody even bother to help the poor weakling like me on anything…except them…

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Is that him?"

Two figures are seen watching Henry taking his leave away from the Dragon Killing Arena. The first was a tall figure covering their face with a brown cloak while the other hid behind an rock, concealing their identity while they watched Henry leave.

"Yes, that is him. The boy who came out from the well." The brown cloaked figure nodded. "I…saw his face…and I knew who he was…I wish to see him."

"Ha! Leave it to me!" The shadow figure let outs a yawn. "But man…that meal really put me to sleep. Like seriously, who the heck puts sleeping drugs in chicken soup?"

"I…have a feeling too…but right now, we need to talk to him…"

"Whatever you say, Mikako!" With that, the shadow figure disappeared in a flash while the brown cloaked figure looks over and saw Hiccup and co. running out of the arena while she gazes at them for a while before turning to an old lady carrying a staff.

She shrugs before gesturing her to follow her back, which she nodded before the two headed back to who-knows-where.

* * *

 ** _Back with Henry…_**

I didn't bother to respond to him as we kept going on…and on…and right out of the village and into the forest. As we kept walking on and on and on…

"…Did everything you say was the truth?" Huh? I glanced towards him with a confused look as Gram stared at me with a solemn look. "I ask you if everything you just said was the truth?"

"….What do you think?" I asked with a light scoff before we found a stump as I sat down in a huff and looked down on the ground with a heavy sigh escaping from my mouth.

"…Well I have the right to know." Gram stated. "I can sense everything you say, and I figured out that was everything you said was based on your feelings."

"So?" I asked irritably before adding "What's wrong with that?"

"I know that you're holding something back…something that you deny as the truth…" Wait, what is he talking about? No…don't tell me he…

"S-so what if I deny it? I don't care about it…" I scoffed, looking away.

"But even so…you continue to deny it even to this day." Gram pointed out. "But…your power is slowly growing. You've already mastered the magic shield."

"What? You mean that golden shield thing?" Actually…now that I think about it, it wasn't the first time that happened. When I was wandering around some part of the forest on my first day here on Berk, I somehow gotten a golden shield surrounded me when I fell off that rocky cliff.

"Yes…it's part of the power of the bracelet you hold. It protected you." Gram explained. "Hmm…maybe if we go on through some more training…then maybe you could finally become a true wielder…"

"I guess…" I sighed heavily.

"But squire, you should have listened to your companions." I looked at Gram with a raised brow. "You have sustain a lot of damage from that mere shield-maiden and not only that, you have sprained your left leg."

"I'll be fine…not my first time that I gotten my left leg badly injured that it resulted to a cast." I rolled my eyes while casting confusion towards Gram.

"What? What do you mean?" Gram questioned.

"….It's nothing. I got nothing to say." I scoffed. "Right now…I only care much about the results and besides….I guess I deserved it."

"What? Do you mean what she did to you?" Gram guessed, which I nodded. He hummed in thought before continuing "Well…I guess you did considering that you slapped her, but the moment that everything you shouted…was based off of your emotions. So I had a feeling that you were really trying to hold something back from your heart. Something that you keep denying…"

"What? My existence?" I joked dryly, earning a scolding look from him.

"No! Stop with these senseless jokes squire!" Gram scolded before clearing his throat. "But anyway…you must understand that you must acquire more of your power by bond."

"And how that exactly?"

"…Why not ask them? They should be any moment." Huh? Them? Who…No, you can't mean…

"Henry! There you are!" Oh my god, it's really them. I looked over in front of me and saw the others coming over. "Henry, we've been wondering where you've been."

"And why exactly if I might ask?" I asked with a raised brow. "I told you guys that I'm fine."

"How exactly can you be fine when you gotten punched by Astrid Hofferson?!" Dusty exclaimed. "You really looked injured! Right now, we need to take you to a healer!"

"Why bother with someone like me?" I asked with a sigh. "Why help a helpless nobody like me?"

"Henry…just stop it." I glanced over at Runa, who gives me a stern look but I saw through that facade. She was trying her best to hold back her tears. "You nearly gotten yourself killed by her, and not only that…you…defended me…"

"So?" I asked, looking away from her.

"What do you mean 'so'?!" Runa exclaimed. "You did all of that for me?! And just look at me…I'm supposed to be a shield-maiden and I couldn't done anything to stop her!"

"But hey, at least Henry slapped her." We all gave Jobber blank looks, who coughs sheepishly before adding "Well…I was just saying to lighten up the mood."

"Satsuki doesn't appreciate it." Satsuki pouted.

"I was just doing it for you guys…somebody had to outright say it…" I rolled my eyes while I tried my best to ignore the pain from my left leg. Hiccup noticed this before firmly asking "Henry…something else happened, did you? You're trying to hide an injury, right?"

"What?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Show me your left leg." Hiccup demanded. "Please…I just want to check."

"Look, you guys don't have to-"

Unfortunately, everything that I try to say was deaf to their ears as Runa walked over and lifted my left side of my pants up and gasped upon seeing a red mark on my left shin. Everyone else took a look at the nasty thing and flinched or gasped in surprise.

"Oh no…did I do this?" Runa asked in concern. "I…It must've been when we landed on top of each other."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm fine." I assured, earning a light scoff from her as she said "Ugh, you're so stubborn. You're lucky that you're injured a bit, so I won't whip you Henry."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Because that would be terrible."

"What? Are you trying to provoke me or something?!" Runa exclaimed.

"Runa, calm down." Hiccup assured. "I'm sure Henry is just kidding. Right now, we need to relax…"

"Yeah…relax…not what happened earlier…" Dusty sighed. "B-but…we all need to stay positive, that's all…"

"Sure…whatever." I scoffed, earning a blush from Dusty.

"Aww, why is everyone so gloomy? We all need to be happy!" Satsuki grinned.

"Yeah! What the clown girl says!" Jobber nodded with a grin. "So what if those guys were being real jerks? The good thing's that Henry showed up."

"Yeah, you really surprise me right there, Henry." Hiccup stated. "I…never seen anyone slap Astrid like that before."

"It was nothing…" I looked away with a somewhat sadden look. "I…just lost control when she hurted Runa's feelings."

"Huh? For…me?" Runa asked in surprise.

"S-so…I just don't like bullies." I sighed, which the made others looked at me with concern.

"I take it you had experience with bullies before?" Hiccup guessed, which I slowly nodded. "Yeah, I figured. After that outburst of yours and seeing how you slowly get irritated by when you see me or the others get hurt or insulted, I noticed how you feel."

"So….you really did that for me, huh?" Runa asked me.

I gave her a dry smile before replying "Well duh…do you think that I could let a young lady like you would get hurt?"

Runa let out a giggle before replying "Oh you…you're such an idiot. I think that would been something Hiccup would have done."

"W-well…I wouldn't know…" Hiccup chuckled, scratching the back of his head with a blush. "I mean…look at me. I'm just a fishbone, you know."

"Yeah! Hicky's right!" Satsuki agreed. "I mean, not even the fish could possibly even beat him."

"Wow, nice joke there." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "But either way Henry, I'm…still shocked by everything you would say and you would slap Astrid…"

"Hey, just because she's a girl doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve punishment." I shrugged, earning a stern glare from Runa.

"Really?" Runa growled.

"It wasn't what you thought it was." I stated. "I was just…out of control…"

"Well even so, I don't appreciate what you did…" Runa sighed before softly smiling at me. "But…thank you…heh, I guess you did take my advice after all…"

"Yeah…" I nodded before looking down sadly. "So…about your father…"

"…Yeah…that's what people are saying. My mom told me that my dad went off in search for the Dragon Nest all by himself when I was baby…but he never came back…" Runa sighed sadly. "But…I don't let it get to me that much…"

Really? Well to me…it didn't sound like it.

"People kept telling me that he's gone for good…but I want to keep believing in that he's still out there…" She sighed.

"Runa…" Dusty muttered before smiling awkwardly at her. "Don't be sad! Maybe if you keep thinking positively, then maybe a miracle could happen."

"A miracle…" I muttered. Yeah…right…

"Runa, even so, there's no proof that he's dead, right?" Hiccup asked with a hopeful smile. "You just gotta keep going on…"

"But how? There's no way…" Runa sniffed, trying her best to hold back her tears as she sat down next to me on the trump. "There's also no proof that he's even alive. I mean…I'm not sure why Astrid would even bring that up."

"She's just trying to rile you up Runa. Don't let her get to ya." Jobber assured.

"But even so…" She looked down with a sadden look. "I thought that maybe there was a chance that we would be friends again…but I guess I was wrong…"

"Don't listen what she says." I spoken up, gaining the other's attention as I rested my hand on on her's, much to her surprise as I stared at her eyes with a soft smile. "Are you just losing faith in your father? I know how you're feeling…you're feeling sadden…heartbroken…regret…pain…anger…and I can understand that. You just gotta keep believing in that person. You really need to stay confidant. Maybe you weren't able to spend the rest of your life with him because he went missing, but…you should at least try and keep believing. Those guys are just messing with you all because they don't understand anything about how you guys feel. But…"

I given her a soft smile and continued "You guys have something that they lacked…bonds. You guys may be different, but you all possess different talents that you would one day use to prove your worth. So Runa…don't even try to forget about your father. Like I said earlier, you have something that Astrid lacked…you have a good friendship with Hiccup."

Runa looked at me with a surprised look, along with Hiccup and the others. I looked at each of them with a confused look and asked "What? I…was just saying something…Oh well, it doesn't matter…"

"No Henry, that was a pretty cool speech." Hiccup softly smiled.

"Yeah! Satsuki feels energetic as ever!" Satsuki grins happily.

"Yeah! I feel so much better now!" Dusty giggled.

"Same here! Nice one lad!" Jobber patted me on the back, which caught me by surprise.

"R-really? I was just…spouting out nonsense…" I shook my head with a sigh.

"No, you're right." Huh? Runa gave me a soft smile and chuckled. "You…were surprisingly encouraging. You're right…I shouldn't listen to what she says. I mean, I may be a shield-maiden, but that won't stop me from keep on making more friends like Hiccup, Jobber, Dusty, and Satsuki, and even you Henry."

"W-what? Y-you're including me?" I asked in surprise.

"Well duh, don't exclude yourself out of this group." Runa chuckled with a soft smile. "You're…a really good person Henry. Sure, you're stubborn and nearly gotten killed by Astrid…but I know you're a good person by heart. You're just difficult to interact."

Well…yeah…

"Same here. You were really good with that kind of talk, Henry." Hiccup softly smiled. "I never knew that you had it in you to say all that stuff…"

"Well…I've been keeping my bottled up emotions inside of me for a while…" I shrugged.

"Well even so…thank you." Runa hugged me softly, catching me off-guard. "You…may be a stranger, but I think I really gotten to know you Henry and thank you for listening to me again about my father. You know…I never told anyone else other than Hiccup and the gang about it, so you're the first person ever outside of our group."

I gave her a cocky grin and asked "What? Am I still not part of your little club?"

Runa rolled her eyes before replying "Okay fine, maybe you are. But even so…thank you for at least encouraging me."

"…Sure." I nodded before looking down on the ground with a hardened look on my face. Well…I was just trying to cheer her up at least.

Huh…it's ironic, isn't it? I guess maybe I should take my own advice sometimes…I'm really stupid, aren't I? Well…I'll give you one reason why I said that to them all…so that they don't follow the same path I'm following.

"But you know…" I turned to Hiccup, who was sadly gazing down. "I never thought Astrid would say all that."

"I did." Jobber bluntly said. "Even though she's a cute good with cute blonde hair, she's a hardcore girl whose face is like a stone wall."

For once, I agree. That girl is just so…well you know what I'm gonna say. But still, what does Hiccup see in her? Could it possibly be about that he might still sense some good in her? Pfft…yeah right. If she did, then maybe she wouldn't attack me or even hurt Runa's feelings.

"Don't blame her Hiccup." Runa assured. "She was just…upset…you know her."

"Yeah…I know…" Hiccup sighed while I looked at him with a worried look.

"Hiccup…" I muttered.

However, before any of us could say anything, we heard a sound coming from the other side of the bush. What in the?!

"Ahh! What was that?!" Dusty screamed in fear before hiding behind Hiccup while Satsuki hid behind Jobber, who was blushing madly. Oh that bone-headed pervert…

"What?! Who's there?!" Runa demanded, taking her whip while I got up and took Gram out. However, Runa gave me a stern look and said "Henry wait! Your injuries and your left leg!"

"I-I'll be fine…" I winced, ignoring the pain from my left leg.

"Henry wait! We really need to take you to a healer and I know the one who can help!" Hiccup begged, giving me a concern look.

"I-I'll be fine! Just…"

"Squire wait!" Oh goddammit, now what? I glanced down at Gram as he held a solemn look. "The presence I feel…it's that dragon…"

Huh? What? Is he talking about…? Suddenly, we heard the bushes from afar rustling a lot before we all took our battle stances while I ignored the pain from my left leg and ignored some of the bleeding on my forehead.

Soon, out of the bushes, it was…

"Huh?"

"What….?"

"Whoa….!"

"Ah…!"

"Henry, it's…" Hiccup and I slowly turned to each other in shock before we slowly looked back and saw who it was.

"The Light Fury…"

 ** _To Be Continued._**


	8. Chapter 8 - Do You Trust Me?

**_Note: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. The How To Train Your Dragon Franchise belongs to Universal Pictures and Dreamworks Animation Studios. Please support the official release._**

 ** _Also, I've decided to officially decided the new VA's for my characters.  
Henry Haddock - (Karma Akabane: Assassination Classroom)  
Dusty Ingerman - (Kaede Kayano: Assasination Classroom)  
Satsuki Katamari - (Ibuki Mioda: Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair)  
Runa Johnasson - (Ann Takamaki: Persona 5)  
Jobber - (Rin: Blue Exorcist)_**

 ** _Also, I decided to alter Henry's clothing. He wears a_** ** _Longline Sleeveless Sweatshirt Moodie Long Hoodie and underneath it is a long green shirt and still has his cameo multi-pocket pants and his shoes. Now let's get back to the story._**

* * *

 ** _Previously on How To Train Your Dragon: A Rider's Beginning..._**

 _Seriously?" Hiccup asked. "Why?"_

 _"I bet because he wanted to do something inappropriate with us." Dusty guessed._

 _"Yeah, that sounds just like him." Runa agreed, glaring hard at him._

 _"Now hold up, I-I'm sure he has a good reason." Hiccup assured, causing me to face-palm. Really? Just knowing this guy, it's something perverted like…_

 _"Yeah. See, my plan was to put the girls to sleep and put you guys to sleep to prevent you two from stopping me from sleeping near the girls' knockers and touching their panties or bras."_

 _….What?!_

 _"WHAT?!" The girls, except Satsuki, exploded in anger._

 _"Oh Jobber, you silly goober!" Satsuki frowned. "If you wanted that, why didn't you ask?"_

 _"Are you kidding me right now?" I asked her irritably._

 _"What?" Satsuki asked in a dumbfounded tone, causing me to sigh irritably._

 _Oh my god, I am surrounded by some idiots._

 ** _And now back to training dragons!_**

* * *

"S-So…I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" Jobber asked, widening his eyes in horror.

"Oh no, you aren't…" I shook my head with widened eyes. I blinked in shock around looking straight into the illusive dragon, the Light Fury.

"W-what the?! Is that the Night Fury?!" Dusty exclaimed in shock.

"Ahh! Everything is turning black to white and white to black for Satsuki! Satsuki's future is pitched white! It's pitched white!" Satsuki cried out, nearly foaming herself.

"Satsuki, calm down!" Runa shushed her, worried that her yelling would spook the dragon. "Look you guys, it's a long story but that isn't a Night Fury. It's a Light Fury."

"Light Fury?…Huh, nice name." Jobber complimented.

"Wait, what's it doing here?" Hiccup wondered. "I thought it just stay hidden in its flower garden."

"Yeah, that is weird unless…" My eyes followed something in her mouth. It was a bunch of different flowers like orchards, roses, tulips, and violets. Was she trying to look for more flowers for her garden? Well…it would make sense considering of how she planted that garden, but for how long?

The Light Fury stares at us with its pupil shrunk and just glared at us. I backed away from it while the others like Runa and Jobber took out their weapons to fight off against the beast in case it tries to hurt us.

As much and how dangerous they told me how a Night Fury is, it must apply the same with this Light Fury considering how these two are so similar…Bleh, I'm going to need to be careful. But…then again, it's acting as if we're the enemies which was plainly obvious, but then again…maybe it was wandering around the area searching for flowers? Hmm…maybe…

With curious look, I took a step towards the Light Fury and began walking towards it with a hesitant look on my face.

"Henry! What are you doing?!" Runa hissed, looking at me with a bewildered look.

"Just be quiet or else you'll scare her." I shushed her, looking back at her with a serious and stern look.

"'Her'?" Dusty asked. "So do you know this dragon?"

"It's a long story, but to put it shortly, this is a Light Fury." Hiccup explained. "But right now, we all need to calm down and be quiet."

"Bluh-bluh-bluh!" Goddammit….can somebody go help clown girl with that foaming problem? Seriously, all she's good at is cracking bad puns and jokes at us…sometimes.

"And now this is starting to become a problem…" Hiccup sighed, shaking his head and face-palming.

"So…what should we do? I mean, I think if we try to run, it might try and kill us." Jobber pointed that out. "Man…if we die, then I'll never get to rest on anyone's jugs again, like with Runa."

"Wait what!? When did you do that?!" Runa exclaimed. "Ugh…you know what? Just never mind. We'll be talking about that next time."

Ignoring them, I gazed at the Light Fury, who continued to glare at us. I looked directly at its blue eyes, seeing the sparkles and glitters on her feet. Hmm…you know, just seeing this thing makes me believe that it might be a Night Fury, but one who adapted to the daytime instead of the night time. Well…that's what I think. I mean, a Night Fury is black so it's obviously that it blends with the darkness, so maybe this thing somehow adapted from wherever this dragon came from.

But that's enough theorizing coming out of me, it's better if we took care of this thing…without attacking or letting it see that we aren't hostile.

"…Hey…" I called, but the Light Fury let out a snort and continued to look at me with a glare. Boy, this thing could attack me by any moment but, why isn't it doing that to me right now? Well…I guess we were right. This confirms that what Gobber told us yesterday. "Look…I'm not sure if you can understand me, but I…am…not…your…enemy…do…you…under…stand…?"

"Henry?!" Runa exclaimed.

"Henry, w-what are you doing?!" Dusty asked in horror.

I didn't bother to reply back to them as I slowly approached the Light Fury as it continued to glare at me. You know, that glare seems to remind me of that Night Fury when Hiccup was pounced by it after he released it from its ropes. Huh…deja vu, huh?…Yeah, you would probably understand it.

"Henry, be careful." Hiccup warned with a cautious look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You don't have to worry about me." I sighed, shaking my head before looking at the Light Fury. "So…I take it you're still mad at me for stepping on your flower field, huh?"

What? It was a legitimate question. And I was just lightening up the mood, okay?

The Light Fury tilted its…er, I mean her head before its pupils grew back up, showing off curiosity.

"It's…staring at him just like what that Night Fury did with Hiccup." Runa muttered.

I stared at it before seeing the many flowers that it has on its mouth, prompting me to smile softly at it.

"Oh…that's a nice flower you got there, I guess." I complimented it, which seemed to make this dragon recoiled in shock.

"It's…shock? That's something you don't see everyday with dragons." Jobber bluntly stated.

I rolled my eyes before noticing a small dandelion flower on the ground as I slowly walked over and picked it up as gently as I could before showing it right in front of her.

"Here…have this." I offered, much to the Light Fury's surprise before she let out a growl at me. "I'm not tricking you…I'm serious. Please…just take it if you want."

The Light Fury looks at me with a suspicious look before she slowly takes it out from my hand with her mouth before backing away, staring at me.

"Oh gods…" I heard Runa muttered, her tone showed how astounded she felt. Well, who wouldn't considering how one of the rarest yet dangerous dragons would do that and not attack us.

But now isn't the time! I was now staring right in front of this Light Fury! I looked at it with a slightly surprised look as the two of us continued to stare at us. I saw the look in her eyes…she was…feeling not just curious, but gratitude, I guess? I don't know how to talk to dragons. Do I even look like someone who can translate dragons to ya?

Soon, five minutes passed and we continued to stare at each other till she narrowed her eyes at me and lets out a roar straight up to my face before flying off, but not she shot out a small plasma blast and went straight through it, disappearing.

"Whoa! Did it just…disappear?!" Runa exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah! She literally did!" Hiccup nodded, also shocked by this.

"Okay! I am so confused!" Dusty gritted her teeth, frustrated and confused by what just transpired. "Can somebody please fill me in on what just happened?!"

"O-oh…right Dusty…yeah, I should explain." Hiccup chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head while I looked back at the sky, seeing where we last saw the Light Fury. Huh…that was pretty cool. I wonder if that Night Fury could do that…

"Huh…that was pretty cool…" I said aloud, blinking a few times.

"That's all you gotta say laddy?!" Jobber exclaimed in shock.

"Holy cow! That was so awesome!" Satsuki laughed. "Satsuki should use that as part of her performance! Then it'll be as stellar as the 'shining star'!"

"Bad pun…" Dusty sighed before turning to me, Hiccup, and Runa. "So you guys know about it?"

"Well…it's a long story." I sighed. "To put it simply, we discovered it after Hiccup released the Night Fury not too long ago."

"What?!" Dusty exclaimed in shock.

"Y-yeah…he's right." Runa nodded in agreement. "We saw it around hanging around the deepest part of Raven Point, and we were just shocked to see it with our own eyes…I wasn't sure how to respond to something like that…"

"Wait, if you guys knew about it for a while, why didn't you tell us?!" Jobber asked.

"Would you guys honestly believe us if we say that we met another dragon that happens to be another Night Fury, which so happens to be a different dragon that looks so similar to that dragon?" I asked sarcastically, which made him blushed in embarrassment before clearing his throat and muttered "O-Okay…you win laddie…"

"So it was a secret?! Is this a conspiracy?!" Satsuki demanded.

"No, it was nothing like that Satsuki." Hiccup shook his head. "We decided to keep this secret because we didn't want you guys accidentally spilling the beans."

"I-I don't tell anyone secrets!" Dusty whined.

"Heh heh…you sure?" Hiccup chuckled. "What about when you told everyone about me searching out for trolls when-"

"O-Okay…! But that happened that one time!" Dusty retorted, earning a raised brow from him. Dusty stared at him for a while before blushing in defeat. "Okay…I'm terrible at keeping secrets, but Fishlegs too…"

"Heh heh, yeah. You got me there…I would have spilled the beans if a beautiful chick came over and slept with me, bare naked." Jobber joked, earning angry glares from both Runa and Dusty.

"Ugh, does your perverted attitude knows no bounds?" Runa wondered.

"I wonder that too…." Dusty sighed.

"Heh heh, you girls can say that all about me, but that won't change a thing." Jobber chuckled, which made me and Hiccup looked at each other with scared looks. Oh great, more reason why I should stay away from a guy like him…

"Well Satsuki would agree! Satsuki would always blab a lot of stuff unintentionally when no one bothers to listen to what she says." Satsuki pouted before smiling excitedly. "But but…! She's really good at pulling things out her mouth and her nose and even-"

"Okay! I think we get it!" Runa halted, turning a bit pale. "Now…can we just move on?"

"Yeah, I want to sleep well tonight, thank you very much." I added, giving her a blank look. "So…anyway, yes, we all know about the Light Fury and we've been studying it since yesterday. Me and Hiccup even made sketches and deduced a few things that was different than that Night Fury."

"So you guys did research…without me?!" Dusty gasped before groaning a bit. "I wished I noticed you two were gone…"

"It's alright Dusty, we'll share our notes with ya." Hiccup offered. "I promise."

"You better." Dusty pouted with a small blush on her cheeks.

"So now what?" Satsuki wondered. "Dragon training's over for today and to be honest, Satsuki thinks that we shouldn't hang out with Astrid or the others at all today."

"What was your first guess?" Hiccup asked before sighing "But you're right…I honestly can't believe Astrid would do that."

"I would." I rolled my eyes, ignoring the look Hiccup gave me before saying "Henry, I'm serious! Look, Astrid isn't the type to just outright say things like that."

"Hiccup…it's alright. I'm fine now…" Runa sighed. "It's not a bother to me…"

"Oh don't lie Runa, we know how hard you do to conceal your tears." Jobber shook his head before opening his arms up in front of her. "But if you want to cry, cry on my shoulders."

"Ew! Hell no!" Runa exclaimed, whipping both of his arms away. "The only thing that you care is squeezing my butt and pressing my cleavage against yours!"

"Aww…so you figured that out that easily?" Jobber groaned with a disappointed look on his face.

"So it's true?!" Dusty exclaimed in shock.

"Don't feel bad Jobber, you can always give Satsuki a hug!" Satsuki offered till Hiccup walked over and made her put her hands down as he said "A-Ah…n-no Satsuki…please don't."

"You too Hiccup!? Man, you are just being mean today." Jobber huffed.

"What do you expect from a pervert like you? You do anything to get a girl to be…whatever it is you're planning to do with them." I rolled my eyes before we saw a small glint of something glowing.

"Huh? Hey guys, did any of you just saw that glow?" Runa asked in confusion.

"Squire…" Gram whispered towards me as I glanced over to him as he looked down at my right arm and said "Your bracelet…it is reacting once more."

"Huh?" I asked before looking at my right arm, where that golden bracelet is placed as it began shining brightly over and over again. The others soon took noticed of it and became shocked to see it, well except Hiccup since he already seen it.

"H-Henry, your bracelet! It's g-glowing!" Dusty widened her eyes in shock and awe.

"It's happening again!" Hiccup gasped.

"Wait, what do you mean again?" Runa asked, looking at Hiccup with a bewildered look.

"Well, you know how we gotten to that dark part of the forest and found that Light Fury? Henry's bracelet led us there." Hiccup explained before giving me a sheepish smile and added "Sorry Henry…I had to."

"Whatever, I get it." I assured before looking down at it. "Huh…looks like it wants something…again."

"So Henry, mind telling us what's going on here? Why is your bracelet glowing?" Jobber questioned.

"More importantly, why is it that Hen-Hen gets the cool stuff?!" Satsuki cried out. "Satsuki wants a cool golden bracelet! She'll be 'shining' as a shooting star in my family's circus!"

"And another bad pun…great…" I groaned, shaking my head in annoyance.

"So Henry, is there any explanation about it?" Dusty asked.

"And please don't tell us that it's magical." Runa added, giving me a deadpan yet serious look. I gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Eh…it's magical?" And that earned me another lashing out from her. "OW! Hey! No hurting those who's already gotten hurt!"

"S-Sorry…force of habit but please be respectful at least." Runa sighed before she put it away. "But Henry…what does this mean? Has this ever happened before?"

"I don't know…this just happens randomly." I shrugged. "But…I guess I got no choice but to follow whatever the hell it wants."

I began tailing down where the bracelet wants me to go, leaving the others behind.

"H-Hey! We want questions too, you know!" Dusty called, chasing after me.

"Satsuki wants to learn more about that magical bracelet! Wait up Dust and Hen-Hen!" Satsuki chased after us in a weird yet comical way.

"I don't know what's happening, but I bet it's gonna lead us to score some babes!" Jobber rubbed his hands together with a rather mischievous look on his face.

"Yeah, probably not." Runa groaned. "Oh gods…please don't tell me that's gonna happen…"

"Yeah, I highly doubt that a bracelet that seems to randomly glow would act as a radar that can lead us to find some girls for Jobber to harass…" Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose before saying "But anyway, let's go after Henry and find out where its taking him. I don't know, but I feel like we might find something."

"Well alright! I'll trust you and Henry, so let's go!" Runa smirked before the two followed after me.

"Oh-ho-ho! I can already feel my boner growing!" Jobber giggled to himself before noticing the rest of us were already gone. "Huh?! Hey…where did everyone go?! Oh Hell no! Don't leave without me! I don't wanna miss my chance to score any hot babes if that thing leads us there! Wait up!"

So it looks like it decides to just glow out of nowhere and have these guys come along for the ride. Ugh, fine…but as long as they don't get in my way…right now, I have had enough crap for today. First, waking up after being drugged by Jobber's cooking, next is surviving against those Deadly Nadders, then getting straight-up punched by Hiccup's longtime crush, and finally confronting that Light Fury where she roared straight in my face after I given her that flower.

…Yep, this is exactly how I wanted my day to be.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"There they go…"

Up by the trees are the two cloaked figures watching Henry and co. leaving Raven Point.

"That bracelet…it belongs to the Haddock Family, so why does he have it? Unless…" The brown cloaked placed a finger on their chin thought.

"Well it doesn't matter! What matters is following that group of kids…after all, I don't know why but…" The black cloaked figure looks down towards Henry. "But…he's hiding something in that hoodie, and I attend to find out…including on beating the snot on the culprit that drugged that food! I mean, who puts sleeping drugs in a good chicken stew?!"

"Sindri…" The brown cloaked figure shook their head before she saw a leaf falling for their nose, causing her to slowly began to sneeze. The black cloaked figure, which was known as Sindri, noticed this and widened his eyes in shock.

"Oh no! No no no no! Not this again! Even now!" Sindri exclaimed as he watches the brown cloaked figure tried to hold her sneeze till…

 _ACHOO!_

After that, she stood there motionlessly for five seconds before looking towards Sindri with crazy-looking eyes.

"Ooh…what's up Sindri? Got any good scoop?" The brown cloaked figure asked, their tone of voice acting quite…excited?

"Oh….uhh…ugh, this is so not my day…" Sindri sweat-dropped.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"Whoa…what is this place?"

After that bracelet of mine led me through around like a compass, we wound up in a beach-like area. The place looks so calm…so beautiful…so…mystical…it sorta reminds me of home in a way. But that's enough about me, let's talk about why in the world am I here exactly?

"By Thor…This is Thor's Beach!" Gram spoken, looking around the place in awe.

"Thor's Beach?" I asked.

"This beach holds a special place. A place where Vikings come here and honor him." Gram explained. "In case you don't know but, this entire island holds dedication and honor towards the God of Thunder, Thor. Perhaps I could give you lectures about that."

"How about another time, dude? I don't want to hear it from a sword like you." I scoffed, upsetting him again.

"Excuse me young squire?! Do you not care about the respect around here?!" Gram exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah, don't care." I rolled my eyes before hearing someone calling my name out.

"Henry!" Oh goddammit…I forgot that they followed me here. The others rushed over and stopped in front of me with confused and curious expressions.

"Henry, what are we doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't look at me." I raised my hands in surrender. "I was just led to this place."

"What does that mean?" Jobber asked. "Don't tell us that bracelet took us to Thor's Beach for something other than scoring some chicks?"

Runa glares at him harshly before exclaiming "Can you stop saying that?!"

"What? I'm just saying Runa…" Jobber giggled as he walked over and….what in the?!

"AHH!" Runa kicked him in the shins, causing him to groan before falling face-flat on the soft sand. "Don't you dare do that! I swear that I just really want to be away from you for a very long time!"

"Ooh…good hit…" Jobber chuckled nonchalantly, much to my annoyance. Seriously, what is wrong with this guy?

"Ooh! Maybe we get the chance to see crabs?! You know, to see how 'crabby' they really are!" Satsuki joked, earning blank looks from us all.

"That's…not really a nice joke." Dusty admitted, earning a shocked look from Satsuki.

"What?! Satsuki thought it was clever!" Satsuki cried out.

"Whatever, so Henry…care to explain about all that glowing?" Runa asked.

"W-well…" Should I? Hmm…Well, got no choice after all. "Well…I don't know how to explain it, but it kept doing that for a long while so I have no idea how."

"Yet you know where it wanted you to go." Runa pointed out with a raised brow. I went silent and didn't respond back, glancing away from them. "Henry…can you stop hiding this stuff away from us and at least tell us more about you?"

"And why? Be disinterested in a guy like me?" I rolled my eyes, earning another whiplash from her. "OW!"

"Don't get rude with me!" Runa scolded.

"Guys, calm down." Hiccup intervened, not wanting us to keep on fighting. "Look, it's a long story but I'm sure Henry will-"

"No thanks." I answered, surprising him. "I ain't telling you guys much about me at all, so you guys can forget it."

"Come on! Don't give us that attitude!" Jobber complained.

"Yeah! Can we bond?!" Satsuki whined. "I mean! How else are we gonna create social links?!"

I honestly don't know what she's talking about, but I'm still not interested in telling them anything about me. Besides…it's not like they'll be interested in me…just as long as I don't tell them about where I really came from.

"Heheheheheheheheheheheh!" Huh? What the?

"Satsuki, what's so funny?" Dusty asked curiously.

"Huh? Satsuki didn't laugh at all, and that's not how she laughs like in a crazy way." Satsuki shook her head.

"Huh? Then who?" Strange, if it wasn't her then who did laugh?

"Hey, it was coming from over there." Runa pointed over to the other side of the beach. We headed over to where she pointed before hiding behind the rocks. I peeked over and saw a couple of vikings standing around something. It seems like that they were surrounding around a metal-like dragon with sharp spines on its tail and had green eyes.

"What in the world is that?" I wondered.

"My gods…that's a Razor-whip dragon!" Gram whispered to me.

"Huh? A…Razor-whip?" What a weird name for a dragon whose body is covered with metal.

"Razor-whip?" Runa turned to me, overhearing what I said.

"O-Oh…that's…the name of that dragon…I…recognized it for some time before coming here." What? I had to lie! What did you expect from me?!

"Hmm…" Oh god, she's giving me that suspicious look. She's onto me…!

"Wait, what are they doing to that dragon?" Hiccup wondered.

"Beats me…" I shrugged as we watched the two vikings laughing crazily while they smirked darkly at the captured dragon.

"Well well well, look at what we got?" The first viking laughed.

"Something that we can kill and sell its body for price here." The second viking added.

"What the hell?!" I muttered in shock.

"It looks like they're trying to kill it." Hiccup narrowed his eyes towards them.

"Oh dear Odin…" Runa's face turned pale in horror upon hearing that.

"And didn't they say something about killing it and sell its body for price here on Berk?" Jobber questioned, looking at the vikings with a shocked look.

"I-I guess since it's body is iron-like, I think they're planning on making it's body out of armor." Dusty theorized, widening her eyes in horror.

"Bluh-bluh-bluh! That's so horrible! That's so not 'iron-like' to me!" Satsuki cried out, nearly foaming in her mouth.

"That's so cruel!" Runa growled, glaring at the two vikings. "Who would do such a thing?!"

Apparently them, that's who. But…goddamn, I get both vikings and dragons don't see each other from eye to eye…but are you kidding me right now?!

"This is bad!" Gram whispered to me with a serious look. "Squire, we need to do something!"

"Oh yeah?! Like what?!" I hissed.

"Stop them!" Gram demanded, causing me to sigh irritably. You're kidding right?! Ugh…well fine.

"We have to do something!" Dusty muttered.

"Yeah!" Jobber nodded in agreement. "It's time for the Berk Misfits to rise and shine!"

"Hey! That's Satsuki's line!" Satsuki whined. "Satsuki was gonna use that!"

"Whatever Satsuki! It's time to take it down! Right Hiccup and Henry…?" Jobber looked back and saw that neither of us were standing around the area, much to his shock before noticing the both of us were running towards the two rogue vikings and the captured Razor-whip dragon.

"Henry! Hiccup!" Jobber called.

"W-What the hell?!" Runa exclaimed in shock.

Yeah, can't talk dude! Got a dragon that we have to save!

"Hey! Stop that!" Hiccup called, gaining the two vikings' attention.

"Huh? Hey, get out of here brats." The first viking threatened with a scowl. "We're busy trying to take this thing and kill it for our amusement."

Amusement?! Are these people sick or something because that guy has some crazy bloodlust in his eyes!

"Amusement?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "You're doing this to entertain yourself?!"

"Yeah, so?" He scoffed.

"Look, just let it go!" I demanded, glaring at them before unsheathing Gram. "We heard everything from what you guys are about to do, so give it up!"

"You guys are just gonna kill it and make it out of armor?! But why?! I get that we kill dragons, but to make its coat out of armor! That's way too far!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"So what? Like we care." The second viking rolled his eyes. "Anyone would have possibly done it."

"No! You guys would have done it! We wouldn't!" Huh? I looked right next to me and saw Runa running and standing between us with her whip out and a furious look on her face. "We may kill dragons, but we wouldn't go that far to do something so messed-up!"

"Runa's right!" Oh great, and here comes the Calvary. The other Berk Misfits soon arrived and glared angrily at the two rogue vikings. Dusty stepped forward and said "We kill dragons because we need to protect them! Not to murder them for fun!"

"Hey, where's the honor in that?!" Jobber added.

"Satsuki really hate meanies and that's why she's gonna messed you all up!" Satsuki glared at them furiously.

"Alright then, you leave us with no choice then!" The first viking glared at us before taking out a mace and turned to his partner-in-crime and said "Let's get them and kill them to keep them quiet about this!"

"Right…" The other viking took out a sword while the others took out their weapons. Hiccup held a dagger in his hands and fearfully looked at them, but the look he showed not just fear, but showed how determined he was. Runa took out her whip and cracked it, glaring coldly at them. Dusty took out her shield and looked at them, her legs shaking in fear. Jobber took out his hammer and glared towards them while Satsuki took out a spear out of her hat.

"Satsuki knows some very good tricks with her spear, so she'll be alright! She'll give them a good 'point' about not hurting a dragon for selfish reasons!"

…I'll…probably not question that or how she placed that in her hat. Trust me, I practically accepted the things the moment I arrived to this world.

"Get them!" The two vikings chased towards us with their weapons in arms.

"Get ready!" Runa called.

"Don't need to tell me twice! YAHHHH!" Jobber let out a battle cry as he tried to swing his hammer towards them till I felt my sword shining a bit.

"What?" I asked myself, looking down at it.

"Squire…use my power!"

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Raise your sword in the air and unleash it!" Wait…what that does that even mean? "Do it!" Gram demanded, causing me to quickly nod before raising it the air.

"Henry, what are you-" Before Hiccup could finish, I quickly let it down, shooting out some sort of 'X' like slash towards the vikings, quickly destroying their weapons in half.

"What in the?!" The first viking exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa…!" Runa gasped.

"What the?!" Jobber exclaimed.

"Henry…how did you do that?!" Hiccup asked in shock.

"I….have no clue…" I shrugged, looking at Gram till he winked and whispered "Don't worry…half of this power was coming to ya."

"What?" I asked him in confusion.

"Whoa! In all my years in making swords, maces, shields, and other weapons that I never noticed that it can do that!" Jobber exclaimed in shock.

"Y-You…you destroy our weapons!" The second viking growled angrily.

"Well, looks like your defenseless." I gave them a smug look while the others recovered from their shock and glared at the two rogue vikings.

"Oh yeah?!" The second viking glared at us as they prepared to take us out by using their fists. As they came towards us their loud battle cries, I turned to Runa and asked "Uhh…Runa? Help?"

"H-huh?" She was startled a bit before nodding. "Oh right…!"

Runa uses her whip and lashes them out multiple them, making them shriek in pain when the whip hits them by the knees and the arms, making them fall down.

"Alright! Jobber! Help her and finish this!" Hiccup ordered.

"You got it future chief!" Jobber saluted before he and Runa charged towards them as the latter jumped in the high and raises her foot towards them while Jobber raises his hammer towards them and then…

BAM!

Ooh….that's gonna leave a mark. Let's…just say that they're out….Yeah, that.

"Take that you cold-hearted bastards!" Runa growled.

"Nobody messes with my friends!" Jobber spat before blushing heavily at Runa. "So Runa…did I do so well?"

"Y-yeah…you did well." Runa glanced away from him with a nervous smile.

"Well, do you mind if I gotten a-" Jobber was cut-off while Runa whipped him in the lip as she gives him a stern look as she exclaimed "Hell no! The day I kiss you is the day I go to Valhalla!"

"Just drop it Jobber." I sighed irritably.

"Yeah, we don't need any of your…issues get on Runa or any of the other girls." Hiccup agreed.

"Phew…that was a close call." Satsuki sighed in relief.

"I'll say…" Jobber hummed in thought as the rest of us walked over to them, finding their faces on the ground while they lay unconscious on the floor.

"They looked unconscious." Dusty commented, causing me to roll my eyes.

And five points to Captain Obvious. Like we needed to know that.

"That's good to hear." Hiccup sighed in relief before turning to me with a surprised and awe look. "But…wow, Henry! That was amazing!"

"Yeah…I didn't know this thing could even do it." I said, looking down at Gram. Seriously, it felt similar to what happened back with that Gronckle, only…slightly different.

"While we're on that subject…" Runa looked back at the dragon, sharing a look of concern. "What do we do with the dragon now?"

"Huh…" I looked over past her and saw it trying to free itself, but it keeps struggling itself with that metal rope tied around its legs and that spiky tail of it. "Well…we can just released it. I can probably use Gram to break it."

"…Let me do it." Runa offered, much to our surprise.

"Huh? Runa?" Hiccup called.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah…seeing her in pain makes me feel…like myself…" Runa looked down, her eyes getting a bit teary.

"'Her'? How do you know that thing's a girl?" Jobber questioned suspiciously, only to get whiplashed by her. "I can obviously by see that! Besides…I…just wanna help at least."

Does that Razor-whip dragon made her feel like herself back at the ring, where she couldn't do anything at all…I totally get that feeling she's having. Reminds me of why I can't do anything…these guys have the potential to do anything, but…I don't. I'm useless and I'll always be trash to anyone's eyes. I already acknowledged it myself…

"…Well what are you waiting for? Go on." We all turned to Hiccup with shocked looks.

"R-Really?" Runa asked, giving Hiccup a bewildered look.

"Yeah…we won't stop you." Hiccup nodded, his face turning confidant there. "Please, just help that Razor-whip dragon."

"Y-you guys aren't upset?" Runa questioed.

"Why would we be?" I asked. "What's the point?"

"Well…I'm a shield-maiden and I wouldn't want to do things like help a dragon, but after seeing what happened with that Night and Light Fury…I've been thinking this over and thought that maybe they aren't so dangerous as I thought…"

I get her point…something is weird. These vikings are really convinced that the dragons are none other than disgusting creatures who are only bent on killing others.

"You're right…" Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, it's really weird that they didn't even try to kill us." Dusty sighed.

"What does it all mean?" Jobber wondered.

"….Well…go on. Help her." Everyone soon turned to me while Runa looked at me with a bewildered look. "You said that you want to go release her, so go on…we didn't see a thing."

I made a gesture of me zipping my mouth and wink, causing her to raise a brow of confusion.

"…It means that I won't tell anyone." I clarified before smiling softly at her. "Besides, so what? Who cares of what you are and what you should do, you should just stick of being who you are and let your heart tell you what you have to do."

"Henry…" Runa looked at me with awe before smiling softly. "You really have a way with words. I'm sorta surprised by how you can do that."

"J-Just…go on and help that dragon." I looked away, trying my best to hide my blush. Wait, why am I blushing?…Is this natural?

"Okay." Runa nodded before walking over to the Razor-whip dragon, who hisses at her and tried extending its tail, but it was still trapped and wrapped around that metal ring.

"Hey hey, it's okay." Runa said in a soothing and gentle voice. "Don't be scared…I'm gonna help you."

Runa slowly bent down while it continued to hiss angrily at her, presumably telling her not to kill it or go away or whatever crap, I don't speak dragons. Soon, Runa began untying the ropes and that metal ring out of that Razor-whip dragon arms, legs, and tail. As soon as she managed to release it, the Razor-whip glared at her and tried to extend its tail to hurt her, but it stopped upon seeing the brave look Runa kept.

"I'm not scared…and I understand why you're acting like this…" Runa shook her head with a soft smile. "…I'm not one of them."

D-Did she…just say that? Oh my gods…she truly did say that. Oh gods…I'm sounding just like them when I said that…and of course I did it again twice.

"Please…I know you're scared, but you don't have to be afraid of us. We're all friends…and I promise that I won't hurt you…" Runa let out a soft smile at the Razor-whip, making it feel relaxed as it folded the spikes on its tails before walking towards her.

"W-What it's doing…?" Dusty wondered, hiding beneath her shield in fear.

Me and Hiccup watched curiously while Jobber held his hammer in case it tried to do anything while Satsuki tilted her head in confusion. Runa stood there, unmoved or unnerved by the dragon sniffing her. Soon after it was done sniffing her, it…purred?

Wait…purred? Can a dragon even do that!? And then it started nuzzling her, and she was even caught off-guard by it.

"Huh?" I asked in surprise.

"Astonishing…" Gram hummed in surprise. "I…never would have…thought that it could do that…"

You took the words out of my mouth, Gram.

Soon after it was done nuzzling Runa, it began flying off somewhere off the island.

"I-Is…it gone?" Jobber asked cautiously.

"It didn't seem like it left the island." Dusty put the shield behind her as she crossed her arms in thought. "It looks like it's hiding somewhere around the island. I wonder why?"

"Good question…" Hiccup scratched his chin before walking over to the stunned Runa. I followed after him as I looked at Runa while Hiccup tried to gain her attention back to reality.

"Runa?" Hiccup called.

"It…nuzzled…me…" Runa blinked in shock before touching her cheeks and looked at her hand in awe. "It really nuzzled me!"

She jumped for joy while her friends smiled at her, and pretty much me. I mean…I'm…starting to enjoy it.

"Heh heh, acting like a real girl now, eh?" I joked, earning a blush from her before she whipped me. "OW!"

"S-Stop that!" Runa exclaimed. "I-I don't know where that came from!"

"Maybe a little something call 'emotion'?" I say that with a smug look on my face, not minding of the pain that I gotten from her.

"That's so cool…I never would have imagined a dragon of all creatures to just nuzzled her." Hiccup said in awe.

"Yeah…same here." I nodded with a soft smile before frowning. "What…does this mean?"

"It's definitely weird…" Dusty hummed in thought.

"Very very strange!" Satsuki tapped her chin while I looked down in deep thought. This is the third time we saw this. First that Night Fury, then that Light Fury, and now that Razor-whip dragon. What could this all mean? Unless…Huh?

What the?! I noticed one of the rogue vikings getting up and taking out a crossbow from his coat pocket and aiming at….

"No! Runa! Look out!" I immediately grabbed her and took the hit…

…..Ah….it…hit me…straight in the…back. I could feel the pain. Ngh….

I slowly widened my eyes in horror as Runa and the others stared at me with shock and horror, but the one who was most horrified was Runa. She slowly turned pale and her pupils slowly shrank.

"H…Henry…?" Huh….what? Didn't see that coming? Ngh…so…this is what it feels like dying….

Soon, I felt the whole world slowly died out as I fell down on the ground and closed my eyes…heh…worth it….

* * *

 ** _Third Person POV_**

"Henry! Henry!" Hiccup called, looking at his friend in horror before glaring at the rogue viking, who started laughing at them.

"N-No!" Dusty exclaimed in horror.

"WAAAH! Henry's been shot! Somebody help him!" Satsuki panicked, nearly foaming in her mouth.

"Y-You…!" Jobber glared angrily at the rogue viking.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Serves that brat!" The rogue viking laughed before turning to the rest of the Berk Misfits. "Now…"

He aimed his crossbow at them, causing them all to raise their hands in the air and in horror.

"WAAAAAH! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Dusty yelled out, shaking in fear.

"You…." Runa glared angrily at him. "How could you?! How could you shoot Henry like that?!"

"I don't care if you all were the chief's children or not! You made me lose my prize and now you all are gonna pay!" He grunted, putting it another shot.

"No! That's enough!" Hiccup stepped up, glaring angrily at the man. "You think you can just get away with this and hurt my own friend like that?! You're a monster!"

"H-Hiccup…!" Jobber widened his eyes, never seeing Hiccup like this before. It only happens in rare times, but seeing him like this is like he's a totally different person.

However, the rogue viking didn't seem to take this as a threat as he made a crazy looking smile at Hiccup and said "Well…I'm glad to have a volunteer! Now I have another reason to shoot annoying brat like you!"

Hiccup widened his eyes as the rogue viking pressed upon the trigger, causing the arrow to shoot towards him.

"Hiccup, NO!" Runa screamed, attempting to get in the way to save him just like Henry did for her till…

SLASH!

However, before it could hit him, the arrow was blocked by the use of a staff as the brown cloaked figure twirled the staff around herself to deflect the arrow.

"Whoa! Who in the world is that?!" Dusty exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry! We won't let him hurt you guys!" A quick blur came out of nowhere and knocked the crossbow out of the rogue viking's hands. The figure landed and revealed to be…a cat?! It was literally a cat! This cat was a predominantly yellow cat anthropomorphic and biped form with a large hard and eyes, where it has a green bandana along with a leather utility belt with many weapons on it. It had sky blue eyes and a snow white muzzle, paws, and tail tip.

"What in Odin's ghost?!" Jobber exclaimed.

"A…talking cat?!" Dusty widened her eyes in horror.

"Oh my gods!" Runa covered her mouth, her eyes widening as the size of plates upon seeing it. However, Runa turned to the brown cloaked figure. "W-Wait! What are you doing here?!"

"….Heh….heh…." The brown cloaked figure smirked to herself. "Ahahahaha! Oh don't mind me Ru-Ru! This guy here is just a sucker to us!"

She pulled off her hoodie, revealing to be a pale skinned girl with black eyes, and dark bags underneath them. She had unkempt black hair tied with a purple beaded scrunchie that was the shoulder-length and had bags under her eyes, seemingly wearing a tired expression, but held a craze and excited look.

"Who's that girl?!" Satsuki exclaimed in shock before putting her two hands on her head as she began guessing who she was. "Don't tell me!…Uhh…that shield maiden who is always drunk?!"

"No-pe! Nice to meet you all!" She quickly pops right in front of Hiccup and makes a pose in front of Hiccup while she held the staff in her hands which acted as a sword as she looks at them with her crazed and excited look.

"Hey there Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Nice to meet you all!" She winked with a sly smirk.

"W-What the?" Hiccup muttered, flinching upon seeing this crazy girl.

"M-Mikako…!" Runa gasped before noticing something off about her before face-palming. "Oh no, don't tell me that it's you?!"

"It's who?" Jobber raises a brow.

"I am well known around, but right now…!" She quickly turned around before grabbing an arrow that quickly fired right upon her. "Ahh….trying to shoot me from behind? For a viking, you sure lost honor into doing something like that."

"W-What the?! What are you?!" The rogue viking demanded.

"I'm the one who's gonna make you pay." She darkened her face with a hint of serious on her tone of voice before turning to the small cat anthro. "Sindri?"

"With pleasure!" Sindri nodded before charging in lightning speed with his fist charging with electricity and punches the rogue viking in the gut, along with his unconscious friend, knocking them both high to the sky till they landed somewhere far into the ocean.

"Now that's more like it!" Sindri grins. "Nobody messes with this feline!"

"Wonderful! Good job Sindri!" Mikako clapped her hands before the two made poses together while the entire group, except Runa who was face-palming, blinks in surprise.

"Runa, what exactly is going on?!" Hiccup demanded, confused and worried.

"….Guys….this is…my friend, Mikako." Runa sighed, shaking her head.

Mikako makes a pose with a smirk alongside with Sindri.

"That's right! It's nice to meet you all!" Mikako introduced.

"Jeez, do you really need to act up like that?" Sindri asked, irritated by her attitude. "Your own identity has been revealed in front of them!"

"Well duh Sindri! It's like we didn't have a choice since we needed to get future boy and see what he got!" The others grew confused by what they just heard.

"Future boy…?" Runa asked, raising a brow.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked, still on alert.

"What? Don't tell me you all don't know?!" Mikako cackled.

"Mikako! Enough! Our identities being revealed is something, but telling them-" Sindri tried to grab her hand till she swayed her hand in the air, knocking him into the sand as she made a crazy smile and continued "I guess you wouldn't understand about meeting a guy who's from 1,000 years from the future."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock…Well except Satsuki.

"Heheheheheheh! Yeah! That's really funny!" Satsuki laughed, earning a blank look from Mikako as she said "But I'm not joking. It's the truth."

"…..EH?!" Satsuki cried out.

"So much for that…" Sindri sighed before looking over Henry and walked over to him as he began looking over his pockets.

"What?!" Runa gasped.

"No way!" Jobber jaw-dropped.

"WHAAAA?!" Dusty yelled.

"No way…t-this can't be!" Hiccup widened his eyes before turning back to Henry. "Is this true?!"

"No way! That can't be! Satsuki won't believe till yaks fly!" Satsuki exclaimed, foaming in her mouth.

"I can object to that." The gang all turned over and saw the anthro cat walking over, holding a cellphone in his hands. However, the others didn't knew what it was.

"What is that…?" Hiccup questioned, narrowing his eyes to get a better look at it.

"More importantly, what are you supposed to be?" Jobber tilted his head in confusion. "You don't look like some sort of cat to me."

"I am a cat, tubby!" Sindri retorted. "Well…not that kind of cat you all would see everyday. Call me Sindri and we got not questions to answer! Now come on! Your friend is on the verge of death!"

"Well yeah, looks like it's her turn." Mikako cackled. "Sindri?"

"Well sure…talk about luck." Sindri rolled his eyes before jumping over to her height and used his paw to make her sniff his paw, causing her to slowly began having a runny nose.

"Ah…Ah…Ah….ACHOO!" She let out a sneeze and in five seconds, she looks around till she noticed Hiccup and his friends staring right at her.

"Ah!" She immediately backed in fear before hiding behind Sindri, who only gave her a deadpanned look.

"Oh for Odin's sake…really?" Sindri sighed.

Hiccup just stared at her for a while before saying one word out of everyone's mind.

"….Huh?"

"Mikako, we can explain later! Right now, we need to hurry and save Henry!" Runa exclaimed, running over to Henry's side.

"H-Huh?…!" Mikako gasped before rushing over and bend down towards Henry's unconscious body while she looked over to Runa. "It's…not…a…serious…injury…! But we….need…to treat it! Come along….we…need…to….go to…Grandma…Gothi's home!"

"Got it!" Runa nodded before turning to the others. "Someone pick him up by his legs, it'll be easier and safer to move him that way!"

"Allow me!" Jobber walked over and grabbed Henry by the legs while Runa and Hiccup picked him up by the arms as they began moving out towards Gothi's home.

"Hang on Henry! We'll save you!" Runa grunted as the gang headed out.

 ** _Later_**

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Gothi slowly open the door and widened her eyes upon seeing Mikako with a group of people, including the unconscious Henry.

"Grandma…Gothi…!" Mikako cried out.

"He was shot with an arrow, please help him!" Runa pleaded, biting her lower lip in fear.

Gothi nods before allowing them to enter their home as Hiccup, Runa, and Jobber settled Henry down on the ground, face flat to make sure that they end up getting the arrow more deeper than it already is. Mikako and Gothi both came back to the room with several treatments in their hands before Mikako turned to the group.

"….." However, she didn't respond by anything at all before she threw dirt on the ground and began writing down on it with her staff.

"…Huh?" Dusty asked in confusion. "Is she trying to communicate with us like Gothi does with everyone?"

"Seems so." Hiccup nodded. "So…you're Mikako, right?"

Mikako nodded.

"Sorry about her, she's very shy and she doesn't talk a lot." Runa apologized.

"That sucks!" Satsuki pouted. "She was talking earlier!"

"Yeah because she saw a friend of ours get shot in the back!" Runa exclaimed.

"So…she doesn't talk that much and communicates us with the sand?" Hiccup guessed, which Runa nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, but she seems to only talk to me and Gothi." Runa added.

"I heard her that she called her 'Grandma Gothi'. Never knew that she had a granddaughter." Jobber scratched the back of his head before making goo-goo eyes at Mikako. "And a cutey at that too."

"Hit on her and I'll whip you into next week." Runa threatened.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind that kind of punishment." Jobber giggled, earning some disgusted looks from the group.

"Ugh…thanks a lot Jobber. Now I'm definitely going to have nightmares for weeks." Hiccup sighed before turning to Mikako. "Mikako…can you help Henry? Please?"

Mikako nodded before she began scribbling down on the ground.

"What did she say?" Satsuki asked curiously.

"She said that Henry mill…" Jobber tried translating it, but earned a whack in the head by Mikako as she sternly yet eerily glared at him. "O-OW! I-I meant to say that he will be alright. Just give me and Grandma Mopey-OW! I meant, grandma Gothi to take a while to do this."

"Wow, she's really is Gothi's granddaughter!" Satsuki widened her eyes in shock. "She knows how to whack hard with that staff of hers!"

"I'll say." Dusty blinked in surprise before asking "So Mikako, why don't we know you? You think Gothi would tell us…then again, she doesn't even tell anyone anything."

Mikako stared at Dusty for a while before she began scribbling down on the ground. Jobber looks down and began translating.

"She says that she wants to meep-OW! I-I mean keep her identity a secret." Jobber explained for Mikako before turning to her and asked "Wait…a secret? Why's that?"

"She means…she has a really socializing issues with the Berkians around here." Runa answered in Mikako's place as she looked at the group with a serious look. "Look, I know this is very suspicious of me of how I know her, but it's the truth. I know about this…so can you guys please keep this a secret?"

"Well of course Runa." Hiccup shrugged, smiling at her. "I mean, you had your reasons and if you're uncomfortable to tell us about it, then I won't ask."

"I would." Everyone glared at Jobber, who smiled nervously at them. "Well it's the truth."

"Because you're a pervert." Runa bluntly stated, glaring at him before sighing. "But…I just hope Henry will be alright."

"Same here…" Hiccup sighed before he began thinking about the stuff he heard from Mikako. Apparently, Henry is actually from the future? What does it mean? Unless… "Hey Mikako, do you mind if you told us a little bit more about Henry?"

"…" Mikako went silent and stared at Hiccup before shaking her head.

"What? Why not?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow. Mikako began scribbling on the ground some more on the ground.

"She says that I have my dungs-OW! I-I mean reasons!" Jobber coughed while rubbed his aching head. "But….Runa knows the bo-OW! I-I meant to say was answers you're all looking for."

"R-Really?" Dusty asked, turning to her friend. "Runa…?"

"Well…I guess I got a lot of explanation to give you all, huh?" Runa sighed. "Well…I guess while Mikako is busy with Gothi on the operation with Henry, I guess I can explain."

"…" Mikako nodded silently before scribbling through the dirt for Jobber to translate. However, he was busy picking his ear that it took Mikako to smack him upside the head with her staff to make him focus.

"OW! Okay okay!" Jobber cleared his throat before he began reading the message over. "It's true. Please listen to Moon-OW! Runa…she's a really good fiend-OW! F-Friend…"

"Heh heh, it's nothing Mikako…I was just being a nice person…" Runa chuckled, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "I'll tell them while you go and help Henry. Please be careful."

"Sure…" Mikako smiled softly before she saw her grandmother walking out of the treatment room and gestured her to come to start the operation. "…Yes…Grandma…Gothi…"

"Jeez, she sure know how to speak so slow and soft." Jobber whispered to Hiccup.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she's just shy." Hiccup explained.

With that, Mikako headed inside of the other side of the room with Gothi to help her with Henry. Meanwhile, the gang turned to Runa with curious looks, wishing to know how does the Johannson girl knows about someone that they don't know.

"I get it…I have a lot to explain." Runa sighed before she began her story. "You see….Mikako is Gothi's granddaughter."

"Wait…Gothi has a granddaughter?!" Jobber exclaimed, only to get whipped in silence by her.

"Quiet! It's rude to interrupt someone when is telling a story unless it's necessary." Runa scolded.

"Though, I never thought Gothi would have a relative." Hiccup scratched his chin in thought. "She never told anyone about this at all…"

"She doesn't even talk with anyone about her personal life at all." Dusty bluntly stated.

"So anyway…me and Mikako became good friends when we met as kids." Runa smiled softly. "It was around the time when after me and Hiccup became friends when I was training in the forest till I accidentally tripped over and bumped into a brown cloaked figure."

"So wait, you're saying that girl is that Mikako girl?!" Satsuki asked in shock.

"Yes…and when I tried to ask her if she was alright, she ran away from me and headed deeper into the forest. So…I decided to follow after her…" Runa admitted, blushing.

"You followed her?" Hiccup asked.

"Y-yeah…I was just curious, so I decided to go and choose after her till she was in trouble. She was about to be crushed by a fallen tree branch, but I managed to dive and push the both of us out to safety." Runa continued on with her explanation. "Soon, she started panicking till I managed to soothe her."

"Ooh, I bet with your singing." Jobber teased. "Out of every girl around Berk, you have the best voice out of every shield-maiden Runa!"

"W-well…I-I'm not sure. I was just…doing my best to soothe her." Runa blushed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Runa. I know that you have a really nice voice." Hiccup complimented with a soft smile, causing the Johannson Girl to blush more.

"So, what happened next?" Dusty asked, feeling more and more intrigued to hear the story.

"Well…after I managed to calm her down, she thanked me and she allowed me to let me see her face. She looked very tired and I was worried the moment I saw those baggy eyes, but she told me that she was alright."

"Yeah, I don't think having baggy eyes is a good thing." Hiccup remarked with a deadpan look.

"I'll say…but she stubbornly told me that she was fine." Runa nodded in agreement. "So…I give up and she started telling me about how she's related to Gothi and asked me to not tell anyone about her, so I trusted her word and promised her. In the meanwhile whenever I'm free, I sometimes give her dinner because I worry that she might not have eaten every once in a while."

"True, eating dinner is like the most important meal of the day." Jobber nodded.

"Actually, that's breakfast." Dusty corrected. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Meh, same difference." Dusty glared at him with a blank look before asking "So this Mikako girl asked ya to not tell anyone out there about her."

"Yes…I was really sincere with my words and never told anyone about her as a promise." Runa smiled. "She's a really good person, you guys. Whenever I was sick, she appears out of nowhere in my room and gives me medicine and antidotes for my illnesses. So please you guys, do you understand my story? If not…then alright…I understand."

Runa let out a tiring sigh and looked away from her friends. What would they think of her? A traitor? For not telling them about her secret friend this whole time?

"I understand Runa." Runa turned to Hiccup, who given her a soft smile. "You wanted to protect her identity for her own reasons while you did because you're really a good person. I know that you must feel bad that you couldn't tell anyone, not even your own friends, but I understand your reasons."

"H-Hiccup…thank you." Runa softly smiled.

"Me too! You just wanted to protect your friend and that's very appreciative! You're such a good and nice friend, Runa!" Jobber immediately hugged her, which caught Runa off-guard before feeling him patting her butt and had his face in her cleavage.

"HEY!" She smacked him upside the head as she give him a stern look and exclaimed "Would you stop that Jobber?! Seriously!"

"Fine…but it was worth it." Jobber giggled, earning a death glare from Runa. "What?"

"Never mind…you're the grossest viking I've ever met." Runa scoffed in disgust as Dusty walked over to him and said "Well while she may be suspicious, I understand your reasoning Runa. I'm glad that you told us about it and I get what you're saying…maybe a tiny bit, but either way, I'm your best friend and I understand your privacy."

"Thanks Dusty." Runa smiled.

"Me too! Satsuki really believes in you Ru-Ru!" Satsuki jumped for joy with an excited smile on her face.

"Well…I'm glad to tell you guys." Runa chuckled before gazing out towards the room where Mikako and Gothi were performing the operation to remove Henry's treatment. "….Henry…."

Hiccup looked over at her and saw the painful look on her face before he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look at him with a confused look as he gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. Henry saved your life from being shot by that arrow." Hiccup assured.

"I know….but for him to take his own life for mine…" Runa sighed, looking out the window. "I just wished that I could have done something."

"Me too…" Hiccup sighed.

"H-Hey everyone….maybe we all need to a little breather?" Dusty offered. "While we wait for your…uhh…friend and Gothi to finish up healing Henry, how about we all take a breather?"

"Huh? Like where?" Runa asked, not taking her eyes at the door where Henry was resting. "Because right now…I rather stay here and be by Henry's side."

"Runa…" Hiccup sighed sadly, seeing how heartbroken Runa was feeling. "You really need it. I mean, come on…why not we take a break and wait till Henry wakens up?"

Runa looks at him with a soft expression before firmly nodding.

"I-I guess…" Runa sighed till Satsuki appeared right in front of her, catching the young shield-maiden by surprise. "W-Whoa! Satsuki, don't scare me like that!"

"Don't feel bad Ru-Ru! Be happy!" Satsuki grins cheekily while Runa softly smiled at her friend to trying to cheer her up before looking away sadly.

"Easy for you to say…you're always so cheerful." Runa sighed sadly.

"True, but Satsuki wants to make everyone feel happy! So come along! Satsuki knows the perfect place to relax!" Satsuki suggested.

"W-Well…I guess we really need it." Dusty chuckled before turning to Runa. "Come on Runa! Let's go!"

"Oh…well…."

"I think it's best if you go Runa. I mean, it might help calm your nerves." Hiccup suggested. Runa stares at him with a bewildered look before sighing "Fine…we'll go."

"Yay! Let's go!" Satsuki grabs both Dusty's and Runa's hands' as they raced out of Gothi's home, leaving the boys behind.

"Well…off they go minding their own business." Hiccup sighed before noticing the look Jobber was giving the moment the girls left. "Umm…Jobber? Why are you giving out a dirty old man look?"

"Do you hear about….that?" Jobber asked slowly, which made Hiccup realized what his friend was planning to do.

"Well…good luck with that, I'll stay here and…think about things." Hiccup sighed, looking at the door. "More importantly…there are a few things that I need to discuss with him."

"About the part that he's from the future? Meh, don't worry…I'm sure he'll tell us eventually." Jobber assured.

"Really? Not even after the many times we keep asking about his personal life that he refuses to tell us anything?" Hiccup asked, raising a brow.

"Meh, I'm sure he would. He may be stubborn, but so are you." Jobber smirked, which made Hiccup realized that was true.

"W-Well either way, I still don't-" Before Hiccup could finish talking, Jobber wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder and pulled him in a hug, but not bone-crushing.

"Don't feel bad laddie, for now…how about we go and take a bath?" Jobber giggled with a small blush on his face, earning a confused look on Hiccup's face.

"…Huh?"

* * *

 ** _Runa's P.O.V._**

Huh…I guess I really did this. Though I'm still worried about Henry, I trust both Mikako and Gothi that they can help him out. Still though, Henry can't easily die from something like that. I mean…he can't.

"Ahh…so refreshing…" I looked over to my left and saw both Dusty and Satsuki enjoying the hot steamy bath that we were in. The bathhouse wasn't that far off from where Gothi…and Mikako lives. It was reserved for the three since most shield-maidens were busy off doing who-knows-what.

Right now, me and the other girls were relaxing to keep our minds off of everything. Right now, today's been so…crazy so far. I mean, what with talking anthro cats, seeing another friend that you told no one about because they didn't want anyone to know about, and one of your new friends who you learned that's a thousand years from the future shows up, this couldn't get any better, huh?

…Sorry, I didn't mean to upset any of you. Well…I'm just worried. Why didn't I noticed that viking was about to shoot me? If I had, then Henry….no…He'll make it out of there. I just know it…I just…know.

Ugh…what is this feeling I'm having? I mean…I trust Henry after we talked this morning, and…I know that he isn't what he says or calls himself as he proclaims. I…think he's a really nice guy…Wait, what am I saying? Ugh…it's probably just how worried I am is getting to me.

"So Runa, do you think Henry will be alright?" And of course you have to ask that, Dusty…

"Well of course he'll be alright!" Satsuki nodded with a grin. "He's the MC of this story, so of course he can't die this early! Course there's always the possibility of him being the false protagonist."

"….What?" We asked.

"Oh sorry! Satsuki's was fantasizing!" Satsuki giggles, which made me and Dusty looking at each other. Satsuki is just a weird girl, she never always makes sense with anyone…

"Right…anyway…" Dusty cleared her throat before forming a nervous look towards me. "So…what do you think of him now? As…someone from the future?"

"Oh…" I sighed, remembering what Mikako told us in her…other stance. Yeah…it was pretty weird, but I know Mikako doesn't lie that much. So…it's true. Henry really is from the future…

"Well…it's surprising, really." I sighed. "It might clear a few things about him."

"Yeah, same here." Dusty nodded in agreement.

"Really? Satsuki really doesn't get it." Satsuki shook her head with a shrug.

I let out a sigh before decided to give out an explanation.

"Well his clothing for one thing, and how he couldn't the Book of Dragons due to not understanding our language."

"Ooh…that really is something! Satsuki thinks that Henry really is from the future! He's future-boy!" Satsuki laughs, earning blank looks from the both of us girls.

"…Not funny." We said in unison.

"Mm…." Satsuki pouted.

"Well either way, I am curious to know much about Henry as much as possible!" Dusty exclaimed in joy.

"Well…as soon as he wakes up, that is." I sighed.

"Runa, don't feel bad! As long as you think positive, then he'll definitely wake up!" Dusty assured with a grin.

"Yeah! Just stay positive!" Satsuki nodded.

"R-Right…I will. I know he can pull through. Sorry…I'm just so worried…" I sighed, relaxing back in the hot steamy water. "But you know, I would love to get to know him more. Even if he is from the future, I know that he's still our friend."

"Yeah, even though he doesn't show that to us." Dusty added, which made me roll my eyes in a playful manner. But they're right, I shouldn't be worrying too much. I know that Henry will live, and no matter where he's from or…basically, what time period he was from, he's still our friend. After defending me from Astrid and protecting me from that shot, he showed me that he isn't what he says is he. Now…I wonder how long it would take for him to wake up.

"Hey…does anybody hears that or is Satsuki imagining that?" Huh? What is she talking about? Soon, we began hearing someone walking in…Wait, but isn't this place reserved for us three, so who-

"Hey ladies!" No…no….no…no no no no no!

"What the?!" Yep…it's just what I feared. Apparently, both Hiccup and Jobber were walking inside with their towels on. Hiccup was blushing madly and covered his eyes in fear. Jobber…well, he was in Valhalla right now.

"Heh heh, this is so amazing." He was drooling madly with a pervy grin in his face. "I knew that you ladies would be here!"

"Huh?! How did you know?!" Satsuki gasps dramatically.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed in outrage while Dusty stares with widened eyes, her nose bleeding a little.

"Oh my goodness…you boys are just what I imagined! Jobber…you have a nice ton of fat and build." I stared at Dusty with a shocked look as she kept talking. "And Hiccup…you look so manly with that-"

"W-What are you girls doing here?!" Hiccup exclaimed in shock.

"That's what I wanna know!" I yelled out. "Hiccup! Jobber! The hell?!"

"D-Don't look at me! Jobber forced me to come here, telling me that we just needed a break till Henry wakes up from his medical examination but I swear that you girls were here!" I glared towards Jobber, who shrugs nonchalantly with his pervy grin still on that stupid face of his.

"You…!" I pointed towards him with an angry look. "You did this!"

"Well yeah, and it's all thanks for Satsuki." Jobber winked at her, who winks back at her as she replies "Yeah! Satsuki and Jobber's plan is really something!"

"You two did this?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yep! Jobber told it to Satsuki in secret while you guys were busy talking with Mikako!" Satsuki explained, smiling brightly. "It was a wonderful plan that Satsuki really enjoyed! It makes you all so 'steamed' up!"

"But why?!"

"Because…it's pretty fun." Satsuki answered bluntly, causing me to scream angrily before glaring furiously at Jobber.

"So…which one of you ladies would love to rub my back and I'll do that to them?" Jobber pointed to his back, causing me to growl angrily before grabbing a nearby wooden bucket before throwing it straight at Jobber's face. "OW!"

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

"EEEEEK!" Dusty shrieked before grabbing another bucket as we began throwing it towards the boys.

"H-Hey! I didn't do anything! I'm a victim too, you know!" Hiccup exclaimed before he immediately getting barraged by many wooden buckets. "OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Hey! What's wrong ladies?! Why can't you love us?!" Jobber exclaimed before getting by too many buckets. "Okay, never mind! We're out of here!"

Jobber grabbed Hiccup as the two immediately ran off while me and Dusty began panting heavily while we flushed in embarrassment while Satsuki clapped her hands with a bright grin.

"Woo-hoo! That was awesome! You two were 'bucketing' them out!" Oh, we aren't done yet with you. But no worried…you'll get your time Satsuki. Trust me, you will.

"…How about we just leave?" Dusty offered. "Please…I think that's enough of being here."

"You're right…and once so, I'm going to give them a stern lecture." I growled a bit, still pissed off by what they did. Well actually…It was more like Jobber forcing or tricking Hiccup to do something like this and he covered his eyes before seeing our…you know. So, he's an exception. Jobber is more like to get a stern lecture from me.

"A-Although…at least we didn't see anything inappropriate, right?" Dusty chuckled nervously while I rolled my eyes before pointing out "Dusty, you got a bit of blood coming out of your nose."

Dusty blinked in confusion before touching it and saw her finger had a bit of blood, causing her to flushed in embarrassment while Satsuki laughs at that. I shook my head but held an amused smile on my face. Oh well…it's nice to finally relieved some stress…for now.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile  
Henry's P.O.V._**

Ngh…..Ow ow ow….fuck….my back….Wait, where in the world am I?

"…Are….you…finally…awake…?" Huh? Who…said that? Why…am I still alive? I…thought for sure that I was official dead? Ugh…guess not.

Soon, my eyes soon began slowly opening awake from the darkness as I find myself around a wooden room. And inside of this wooden room, was two people.

One was an old lady who had a staff in her hand and seen slouching with grey hair streaking down.

And the other was a girl with unkempt black hair tied up in a ponytail with her big purple beaded scrunchie and wore a brown cloak and underneath it was a white tunic woolly shirt with a red skirt featured with it. Wait…

"Ah…you're…finally…awaken…" The girl replied, staring down at me.

"You…" I blinked, gazing at the pale skinned girl. "Do I…know you?"

"…" And she doesn't reply back. What? Is she afraid or something? Or maybe…she's the quiet yet serious type?

Soon, my gaze turned to the old lady as she began smiling softly and began writing down on the dirt. I squinted my eyes down, but saw nothing but that language that I couldn't read before. Norse…it had to be Norse.

"Yeah…I don't speak Norse." I bluntly stated before slowly trying to get up till that old lady whacks me on the head with her staff! "OW!"

Jeez, what's her problem?! She's giving me that stern look on her face and addressed the other girl to read it over and in a few moments…

"She…greets you…finally…Henry Haddock…this is…my grandmother…the Village Elder…Gothi…and me…I…am…Mikako…" She translated, introducing herself.

"R-Right…the ple-" Wait, hold on a moment. Did she say…my name. "Wait, hold on…how do you know my name?"

"….That question…will be answered soon enough…" She says before gazing down at me with her dark baggy eyes. Ugh…just seeing them up close is giving me the shivers. "Now then…you are in…the hospital wing…and…you're…being healed…"

"Healed?" I asked before I began remembering what happened what with finding that Razor-whip dragon being attacked by those two crazy-ass vikings and me taking the blow for…Runa.

Why did I do that? I should have pushed the both of us out of the way, but then again, he would fired at someone else if I did that….Ugh, I'm not sure if what choice I made was the right choice or the dumbass's choice.

"….Do not…feel afraid…the choice…was the right…" Huh?

I looked at Mikako with a surprised look. Did she somehow read my face and was able to figure out what I was thinking. Unless I'm that easy to read…

Soon, that…Gothi lady began writing down more on the dirt which Mikako was able to translate.

"….Do not worry, she says. You are…now awaken…and the…operation…is finally done..." Operation? Must be for removing the arrow from my back.

"You mean…the arrow?" I asked.

"Indeed." Mikako nodded. "We placed…bandages…on your back…and in order to do…that…we…removed your hoodie…"

I looked at her with a shocked before looking at my bod and saw that my shirt was gone as well, leaving me bare-skinned with just my pants and shoes. If so…

"You are…worried…that they will…see your…face…but not…to worry…your friends are off, but an acquaintance…of mine….is…getting them…" Mikako explained.

"I-I see…so…you see my face, huh?" I asked with a sort of irritated look on my face. Gothi and Mikako looked at each other before looking back at me and let out nods. "Well I'm surprised that you two are handling it considering who I look like."

"This isn't my…first time…seeing your…face…" Wait, not the first time? Wait a minute…how could…

Soon, my thoughts were interrupted as Gothi begins writing more down on the ground.

"She says…that your face…could you be related…to Haddock?" Mikako questioned.

"…And why would I answered?" I asked irritably.

"Well…you possessed their…stubbornness, so that's…one trait." And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Gothi begins writing down and tapped Mikako's hand to translate this for her.

"And…Grandma Gothi states that you…are one…" Mikako brings out a mirror and shows it to me.

My face…I can't believe that I have to show it in front of them. Ugh…just as long as the others don't see my face. Besides…not like they would care what I would look like…

"So…why…?" Mikako questioned. "Why…are you…here in…this world?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked before realizing what it was that I wanted to face-palmed real hard on that stupid question I gave out. "Oh…so you now that too."

"Yes…you came from Odin's Well…" Odin's Well? What the hell?

"Odin's…Well?" I questioned. "What the hell is that?"

"That is the well you came out….." Mikako answered, putting away from the mirror. "You shall…find out more once…we discussed this…with the others…"

With the others? Wait…does that mean…?!

"Yes….it's time for them to let you know…considering that I told them where you're from…" What?! So they know that I'm from the future?!

"So you just told them?!" I exclaimed, trying to get up but not till Gothi whacked me on the head to prevent me from moving. "OW! Hey, watch where you're going with that staff!"

"Hmm…while you may be…a Haddock…you seemed…to be agitated…" Mikako thought aloud.

"Well no duh." I scoffed. "Besides…it's not they probably believe in you."

"Actually…I given them…enough proof and…they seemed to…believed it." Mikako retorted.

"What?" I asked in surprise. "What proof?"

"The one item that…you lost since…arriving to…this world. That weird little black box…" Little black box….is she referring to…

"So…you're the one who took my phone. Wait…then that means…" I slowly widened my eyes as I kept gazing at the girl, a flash of memory played in my head as I remember waking up in this world. "You're…that girl..! That girl who I saw when I woke up!"

"That's…right….it is an honor…to meet…you at last…" Mikako smiled softly. "Excuse me…if…I hadn't…told you…my name…I was…just scared…that you…would do…something…to me…even if you…are from another time period…"

"Another time period?" So wait…I was right before. I already talked about the possibility that I was in some time period where my ancestors were vikings. So it wasn't that far off…but hearing how right I am about traveling back in time is crazy talk…

"Yes….you are…far…off from…where you came…from…" Mikako explained. "I am…sorry…if I'm…confusing you…"

"No…I'm not confused. I'm just shocked by learning all of this." I sighed, pinching my nose. "So…you ran away because you were afraid of me?"

Mikako nodded as Gothi walked over and gave me a bowl to drink. Mikako slowly helped me lift off from the back while I winced in pain. Ow…just how much did a single arrow hurt?

…What? I never been shot with an arrow alright?! So I don't know even know how it feels, alright?!

"Grandma Gothi…is giving you one of our herb treatments…drink it…and you'll be able to walk…" Mikako explained. "Don't…worry…once you…drink it…you'll feel the pain…go away….but as…long as…you don't…do anything…crazy…to ruin…it…"

You know, this girl really is a slow talker. Guess she isn't the type to socialize that much with people. Oh well…let me taste this unknown substance you women call a 'medicine'.

I slowly took it from her hands and began drinking it whole. However, when I did…

"Blegh!" I winced, sticking my tongue out in disgust. "It takes like expired milk!"

"That's Yak Milk…added with special herbs…" Mikako explained. "So…how do you feel? Can…you…stand…?"

"U-Ugh…I'll try…" I sighed before slowly lifting my right leg and soon my left leg as I finally gotten up and looked around. "Huh…I feel better."

Gothi smiles happily while Mikako nodded with a solemn and eerie look.

"So…about telling the others…why?" I questioned.

"I am sorry…she accidentally told them." Mikako apologized.

"'She'?" I asked.

"…." She went silent for a moment, placing a hand on her head. "….I'll explain later on….but right now…you need to tell them the truth…"

"…And what would they think about me?" I asked, looking away from her.

"….They aren't the types to distrust you…but the other Berkians…they believe in what they believe to be the truth…no matter how ludicrous it is…" Mikako answered with a soft smile. "Now…let us tell them…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. "Are they…already here…?"

"Indeed…they're discussing with a new friend of mine…" Mikako explained. "But…please bring Gram…and tell them about your relationship with him…"

Wait….does that mean?! Ah fuck…oh well, it's not that hard to find out a talking sword considering what a big mouth that idiot is…

"So…you already know about me, huh?" Ah! Oh…it's just that damn sword. Wait…I'm not wearing my hoodie…oh crap. I turned around and saw Gram staring at me with a raised brow, hardly fazed upon seeing my face while he leaned against the wall.

"…I say squire…I can see why you wear that hoodie. An act of concealing your identity for the greater good." Well…at least he sorta understands now. But…now with this secret out, I got no chance but to talk to not just him, but the others too.

"Yeah…so…they know about you already?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Apparently so…and they seemed unfazed by my mannerism at all." I'm pretty sure that these women aren't even mentioning about your mannerism, but how can a magical sword can even talk? I wonder if the other wielders ever communicated with him?

"…It's hardly…to believe…that anyone…could wield him…" Mikako hummed in thought. "But…you must be…a special case…Henry Haddock…"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You're kinda losing me."

She went silent for a while before shaking her head and replied "I hardly have no clue, but you seemed to be now the new wielder for the Sword of Odin."

Yeah, so I figured. I mean, me? A worthless loser such as myself holding onto a magical sword? Wow, what kind of plotline would that be? That sounds like something out of a story!

"W-well…yeah…" I sighed before noticing the bandages around my back. Oh…I guess I didn't recognized them. "Oh, so you two were the ones who bandaged me?"

Mikako and Gothi nodded till the latter began scribbling more on the ground. Geez, I guess this lady really doesn't look like she loves to talk much.

"She says…yes…and we made sure that the bleeding won't flow more…" Mikako explained. "It should heal for several weeks…"

Several weeks…well as soon as I find a way back home that I don't have my family see this. I wouldn't know how they would react…well…you know what? Never mind…you people don't need to learn about that.

"I see…thank you." I softly smiled before blushing a bit and shyly asked "And…do you mind if I had my shirt and hoodie back on, please?"

"…Yes…they're right over there." She pointed over to my right and saw them on top of the table, causing me to sigh in relief before thanking her and walking over to place my clothes back on. "So…what are…you…going…to do…?"

"Well since they know about me, I kinda got no choice at all." I shrugged, looking a bit sad while I placed my long green summer cotton shirt and soon, my brown sleeveless brown moodie long hoodie onto me and placed the hoodie over my head. "Well…I guess….I can see what I can do whether they believe me or not…"

"…Do you trust them…?" Trust….that's the one word I never wanted to hear.

How many times did I try to trust people and they turn their backs at me? Back then…I wanted to be useful…wanted to be…a someone rather than a nobody that no one ever bothers to talk to or even notices them. And even if they do…they're just pretending…No matter what good deed I do, nobody pays attention to me. I guess that's similar to what Hiccup's been through.

"….I'm not sure…" I shrugged. "I don't know how they would react at all…"

"…They might…accept you…." I gave her an incredulous look as I asked "Really? Accept someone who has a magical talking sword or even someone who claims to be from the future?"

"Do not worry…my ally is already explaining…the situation to them. It's their…decision to…trust you…or not." Mikako explained.

"What difference would it make? They probably won't believe me anyway." I sighed sadly. "No matter what I say, people would just be against me."

"….Not these kind…of people…" I looked at Mikako with a surprised look. "Trust…and bonds…are the key for a human being…I see that…you're holding back your fears…"

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion as Mikako walked over and placed her hands on my shoulder and gotten close to my face, much to my discomfort. "What are you…?"

"You are holding back…the fears…of making friends…because of what happened in…your past…Trust…Bonds…Faith in others…you lost all that because…you never experienced it and…what happened…back then…what made you feel like…this…"

"You just gestured all of me…" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I am not talking about what you are….I have meant…who you are…" Mikako pointed out.

"…And why does anyone care for who I am?" I asked irritably. "It's not anyone cares for who you are."

Gothi stares at me for a while before she began scribbling down on the dirt for Mikako to translate for me to understand.

"…She says…that you believe…in what lie…you perceived…until the day…comes…your lie…will unveil the truth…of what you say…This world may be filled with…terrible people…but they are others who are just like you…"

"I know that…but even they can do terrible stuff. Kinda like garbage like me…" I sighed. "I…don't even know why I was born…"

"…Everyone has a purpose in life…" Mikako explained. "My grandma Gothi…once told me…that every human being…even dragons…were born with purpose in life…you…haven't accepted or even discovered…what you are…searching for…the purpose you have…you will one day search for the truth of that purpose…the purpose that makes you…'you'…"

Makes me 'me'…The truth…huh…

"Truth and lies…" Gram hummed. "That is true…this world is consisted with lies that people believes in but always holds a hidden truth that is waiting for to be searched."

I gave him a cocky grin and replied "Well you are the 'Sword of Truth', aren't you?"

Surprisingly, Gram starts laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha! That is true squire." Gram smiles. "Maybe you will be able to wield onto my power. The power that sleeps within you as long as you fully find your true self."

My true self…I wonder how long have I abandoned my true self…I…I left behind the old me because nobody ever loved me, no matter how much of a kind person I was. All those times where I tried helping people, they backlash at me like I'm trash…nobody believes in me…I wanted to be reliable for others to see…I just…wanted to be who I was…

The people, including my parents, seemed to only care for what you are by reputation, good grades, how good looking, how brave, and how famous you are. They only care about…those things. They don't care about your dreams, or how you feel everyday from when you go home from school, or even…the real you.

I'll admit…maybe I was a jerk back in the past due to my sarcastic and dry attitude when I was in second or third grade, but I never held personal grudges with anyone. But that was in the past…

I'm just…not someone for anyone to be around with. It's not me…it's everyone who sees me…

But…this isn't like in the past. After seeing these people and what kind of people they are…I know that maybe that isn't true. I know…that they're very good and honest people. Hiccup, Jobber, Dusty, Satsuki, and Runa. They're all good people with good dreams that they want to accomplish…and I…I never been so relaxed being around other people. Maybe…No, not 'maybe', I know that they can trust me…

"…Are…you…okay…?" H-Huh? Oh…I guess I was deep in my monologue. Okay, anyone who heard that…don't take it too well or give me your sympathies. Why give sympathies to the worthless jerk I am…?

"Y-Yeah…I'm alright." I smirked. "So…now what?"

"It appears that we must give them our secrets to them to see how they trust us now…" Gram hummed in thought.

"Really?" I asked before sighing "Well…I guess we got no choice."

"Trust them…" Mikako assured. "I…shall…accompany you…"

"…Well….I guess I can try…" I shrugged before I began hearing noises. "What in the hell?"

"Ah…it would assume…that Sindri…is telling the others about…himself and about you…as well." Mikako remarked while Gothi nodded in agreement with her granddaughter.

"Do you always have to talk so slow?" I asked with a raised brow, but held a smirk.

"What…do…you…mean…?" Mikako asked curiously.

"…Never mind." I sighed. "Anyway…so the others probably now know the truth about me, right?"

"Yes…" Mikako nodded.

"Well…I guess…I got no choice." Well…I'm in deep shit. Oh well…it was gonna happened soon. "Ugh…fine…Oh well, I…was gonna tell them soon."

"You mean…?" Gram spoken, looking at me with a surprised look. I nodded before saying "Yeah…it's time for them to know the truth…"

"Are you sure?" Gram asked.

"Well they were about to find out about me…" I chuckled sheepishly before grinning. "But…maybe…I can give it a try…at least this once…I…I'm gonna try and trust them…"

"…Hmm…I see." Gram hovered over to me and slipped into my right hand. "So…are you ready?"

"Yeah…let's do this." I nodded before turning to Mikako, who nodded as we walked over to the door and prepared to unlock it. No longer will I be scared…I'm gonna go over there and trust them. After listening to Hiccup, Runa, and Dusty's stories…I could tell that they're really like me. People who aren't accepted to society.

Those guys really are misfits…but in a good way. Like rebels, maybe? Oh well, like Runa said, I'm a part of them…and I'll admit…I'm like them…

"Squire, why are you blushing like a tomato?" H-Huh? W-What the?! Did he…?!

"No reason! Now shut up and let's get this over with!" I exclaimed before taking a deep breath and turned to Mikako and Gothi. "Alright you two…I'm ready…just as long as you two tell me much about how to get back home for me, okay?"

"…Okay." Mikako answered, nodding along with her grandmother as we turned to the door and slowly opened it. Now…no more will I run away…this time…I'm ready to trust people…hopefully…

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile - 20 Minutes Earlier  
Runa's P.O.V._**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" And of course my stress returned the moment we exit the woman's bathhouse and put on our clothes back on as I began lashing out at Jobber, using my whip to lash out at him.

"Runa! Calm down!" Hiccup warned, grabbing ahold of my arm but that didn't stop me from at least kicking his butt…literally!

"Don't you ever show respect to women at all?! Walking into the bathhouse when you knew full well that it was the women's turn to take a bath that was meant for us! You are the stupidest viking I've ever met!" I yelled out while some vikings looked over and decided to back away from me, fearing for my anger. It wasn't the first time that I've expressed my outrage towards anyone. You should know that I ain't the type of girl for anyone to mess with, especially towards a pervert like him.

"Ow! Heh heh, you sure know how to fight back, eh?" Jobber joked, blushing madly while I growled angrily till Hiccup got in front of me with a rather stern look.

"Okay, that's enough Runa. Look, as much as I'm angry at Jobber, you should just stop. Besides, he's just enjoying the beat down you're giving him." Hiccup pointed out as we looked back and saw him giggling to himself while his rump was still shaken, causing me to nearly gagged.

"…Fine….I'll stop." I sighed.

"Wow! She really 'rumped' Jobber the wrong way." Satsuki laughed, prompting me to give her a stern look before saying "Oh, don't laugh Satsuki. Your punishment is coming soon."

"Eh?" Satsuki asked in confusion.

"You were also a part of this, so…" I took out my whip and glared at her, which made Satsuki widened her eyes with an incredulous expression.

"EH?!" Satsuki gasped. "No whipping the innocent!"

"You aren't technically 'innocent' in the first place!" I exclaimed as I prepared to lash her with my whip till…

"Hold it, you guys." Huh? Who said that just now? Wait…haven't I recognized that voice from anywhere?

"Uhh…guys?" I turned to Hiccup, who widened his eyes as he was looking down at something. We all gazed down and saw a yellow cat wagging his tail, and his eyes were olive green eyes.

"A…cat?" Dusty asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Wait…that color…that's almost the same as that weird cat we saw earlier before!"

"I'm not weird!" The cat exclaimed, causing us all to widened our eyes in shock.

"Y-You just talked…?!" I yelled out, alerting the other vikings.

"Shh! Be quiet…we'll talk somewhere else. Meet me at Mikako's place." The cat began running off while the rest of us stared at each other in shock. A talking cat…now I've seen everything….

"S-So…what now?" Jobber asked, getting up and rubbing his butt. Yep, definitely making sure that he doesn't try touching me with his hands…or me touching him at all. But that's not important, we just saw a talking cat!

"….Let's just follow the talking cat that we all just not witnessed or even heard from." Hiccup suggested in a dry tone.

"Y-Yeah…and that cat seems to know about her, so I guess we can ask him some questions of our own." Dusty smiled awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah…let's head out." I nodded in agreement before we headed out towards Gothi's house. I swear, today is just…filled with so much weird that I'm having a hard time believing in any of this at all.

* * *

 ** _Hiccup's P.O.V._**

"About time you guys showed up. Man, you all sure are slow." And of course the first thing we get greeted is a talking cat. Wow, what a great way to encounter something so weird for the past few days ever since Henry first showed up on Berk.

"Hi there! Meow!" Satsuki jokes, picking the cat up and swinging him around.

"MEOW! Stop that!" The cat demanded, causing Satsuki to shrug before putting him on a nearby table. The cat sighed in relief before saying "Thanks…jeez, you sure are the energetic type."

"Satsuki's been energetic since the day she was born just like some of her family members." I rolled my eyes with a soft smile on my face before realizing that I was talking back to it. Oh gods…

"B-But anyway…what are you?" Runa asked.

"I'm a human." It's kidding, right?

"No, you're literally a cat and even what we saw back there on Thor's Beach, you still look like a cat if he stood on two legs." Jobber pointed out. "Either I'm still sore from the beatdown Runa gave to me after her little bath or this is all a dream."

"Same difference." Dusty sighed.

"Well…while I may not know why I'm a cat, I know for a fact that I'm human." It replied with a serious look. "I'm serious…I just somehow been transformed into a cat, along with that form you all saw. Those are the only forms I can transform into."

"So…what are you then?" I asked curiously.

"I…really don't know…but like I said, I'm human." It answered. "And I happened to have a name. It's Sindri…"

"Sindri?" Dusty asked as her eyes began sparkling. "So you're named after the hall that served as a dwelling place for the souls of the virtuous after Ragnarok? That's a neat nickname! I once read a book about Ragnarok that mentions about 'a hall of gold, of the lineage of Sindri'! It's…awesome!"

"Well yeah…that's all I can remember." Sindri nodded.

"All you can remember?" Jobber asked before stroking his chin a bit. "Aye, so you have amnesia?"

"…Well….yeah, but it's just minor. I'll hopefully get it back." Sindri nodded with a confidant look. "So in no time, I'll hopefully find a way to become human in no time and get out of this cat form."

"Well don't you worry my feline friend! I know you'll a 'purr-fect' good job to become good!" Satsuki winks, causing the rest of us to groan. "What? Cat got your tongue? That was a really 'purr-fect' joke."

"To you, maybe…" Dusty sighed, face-palming.

"Anyway, it's finally nice to meet you all in person." Sindri greeted with a smile. "And no need to introduce yourselves, I already know your names anyway."

"You know all of us?" Runa asked.

"Well it wasn't easy, but I managed to obtain each of anyone's names around Berk for the past couple of days." Wait, couple of days?

"Wait…you've been for not so long?" I asked curiously.

"Well yeah. I told you all that I don't remember much at all, even about my past or where I came from or if Sindri is really my name. It was the only thing I could remember." Sindri explained. "And for some reason, I can transform into that form that you all saw back when I beaten those two vikings that hurt that Razor-whip dragon you guys released."

"You saw all that?!" Runa exclaimed in shock.

"Well duh." Sindri nodded. "We were studying you guys for a long while, so yeah. Though Mikako told me that she's been studying and watching everyone on Berk for a long time."

"Wait…she's been watching us?!" I exclaimed in shock. Oookay, now that's something that you don't wanna hear everyday.

"T-that's a bit creepy that someone was keeping an eye out for us." Dusty gulped before smiling nervously. "B-But I'm sure that she doesn't act like a stalker like Jobber."

"You got that right." Jobber chuckled, folding his arms while I rolled my eyes. Anything that people tells him like having a perverted attitude, he takes it like a joke.

"Well yeah, she's been watching you guys for…reasons for her own." Sindri explained. "And I've only been here for a couple of days, so I can tell what she does."

Huh…so that girl was keeping an eye out for everyone on Berk? Even us? Now _that_ isn't suspicious at all…I wonder if dad knows about her? But…then again, maybe he doesn't.

"You seem to really get her, huh?" Runa asked curiously. "And you've only been here for like, two or three days?"

"Well yeah…" Sindri nodded, looking a bit bummed out. "I don't know much about who I am, but all I know that she found me on Thor's Beach."

"Thor's Beach?" I asked, rubbing my chin in thought. "You were onshore there?"

"Yes…and I don't know how I ended up there. I…just wished I had any memory of who I was." He sighed before smiling confidently again. "But I know for sure that I'll find the answer if I just keep on thinking…just keep thinking till I find the answers that I'm looking for."

"So you don't know anything other than that name you have or who you were?" Runa spoken, which Sindri nodded before he replied "Yes, that's right. Though I don't know how at all, but I know for sure that I'm definitely human. I know I am…"

He knows that he is human? But how? That doesn't make any sense…

"So anyway…" Sindri continued on his little story. "After a while, I was soon founded by Mikako and she given me a place to stay. I was quite intrigued, though I should note that she was really shocked when she found out about my other form, even I was shocked that I could do that."

"Really? You don't say?" I raised a brow at him.

"I get that attitude, but it's true! But anyway, I noticed that she always keep her eyes at people a lot, so I understand that concept. It's like she's doing a recon mission." Sindri smiled.

"Recon?" Satsuki asks in confusion. "Is that the concept of 'reconnaissance'?"

"No, he means about gathering information without being detected." Dusty explained. "So you're saying that she does this a lot?"

"Yeah, and I ended up doing the first one while I stole the snacks." Sindri snickers. "Although…I do say that one of the people who made dinner really is a bastard."

"Why do you say that?" Runa asked.

"Well the moment I stole one of the snacks in that big house up the cliff, I only took a sip of it and I instantly fell asleep till Mikako woke me up and explained how sleeping drugs were used in it! Seriously, who puts sleeping drugs in a yak stew?!"

We all soon glared at Jobber, who was whistling innocently. Yeah…I wonder who…

"But anyway, besides that, I've been watching you guys for a while so I kinda get your names." Sindri smirked. "Your names are Hicky, Ru-Ru, Satty, Dust, and Job."

We all gave him deadpanned looks upon hearing those names. Really?

"What? That is right, right?" Sindri asked in confusion.

"No, it's Hiccup, Runa, Satsuki, Dusty, and Jobber." I corrected him while gesturing to myself and my friends.

"Details details." Sindri rolled his eyes. "But anyway, look…we're already done anyway with this conversation. That's all I can say…but I'm telling you this one last time, I am a human!"

He's really believing into that fact. Well, I guess I cant take his word. Though I wonder…what could have happened to turn a human into a cat who can transform into that form we all saw earlier?

"Right right, keep your undies in a bunch." Jobber waved it off.

"Ew, I don't even…never mind." Good choice, let's not get to where Jobber was saying. "But anyway, let's chance the subject from me to Henry."

Henry…that was one conversation that I was hoping we can go through. Henry…to think that he's actually from the future. That's pretty impressive, but is that even possible?

"Well…I've been thinking about that right before a little someone ruined our girl time together." Runa glared at Jobber, who was rolling his eyes before she turned to Sindri. "Anyway….Umm, Sindri. Do you happen to know about Henry?"

"Hmm…not much, but all I know that he seems to acquired that sword you all saw. You know, Gram?" Wait, how does he know that?! I thought that only Henry and I knew about it and that Gram doesn't want his existence to be made because of evil intentions by the vikings here on Berk.

"Huh? Gram?" Dusty asked. "Hmm…I think I heard that name from somewhere before."

"Y-Yeah…I-I'm sure that it's nothing." I chuckled nervously till I saw the suspicious look Runa gave me and the glare coming out of Sindri.

"What are you talking about?! I'm saying that the sword is the Sword of Odin that Henry acquired!" Welp…there goes that.

"Sword…of Odin?" Runa asked.

"What?! Odin has a sword?! That's creepy!" Satsuki exclaimed in shock.

"Sword of Odin?" Jobber hummed in thought before gasping and exclaimed "Oh sweet Odin's ghost! I'm now remembering something!"

"R-Really? You don't say?" I asked nervously. There's no way that he would know about Gram, right?

"Well yeah! I heard stories from vikings about the Sword of Odin. Apparently, there was a sword of legend that taken place far off from the Archipelago, and rumors has it that a mysterious golden sword was hidden around somewhere in this island. Although, I didn't believe in the rumors but now hearing it…I guess it's true."

Oookay….maybe he does.

"Wait…a golden sword?" Runa questioned before widening her eyes in shock. "Does that mean…?!"

"Exactly." Sindri nodded. "That golden sword is Gram. The one that your future friend possesses."

My friends widened their eyes in shock while I face-palmed. Oh boy, this cat really loves not taking a hint, does he?

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Satsuki yelled out.

"That's insane!" Dusty exclaimed in shock. "To think that he has a legendary artifact such as that! No way!"

"I'll say…and I heard about rumors so I don't know why I'm so surprised as well!" Jobber added.

"Y-Yeah…I know it looks bad but, you guys need to relax." I assured with a nervous grin, earning bewildered looks from the three while Runa looked at me suspiciously.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" I winced before slowly nodding to her.

"Sorry…but Henry and I promised that we wouldn't talk about it. I…saw that sword and Henry told me a bit about it, and he asked me not to tell anyone about it." I explained.

"He…asked you to not tell anyone, even us?" Dusty asked.

"Well would you believe me if I told about a legendary sword that has magical powers?" I asked, raising a brow towards her. Dusty winced upon realizing this while I sighed heavily and added "Well…it doesn't matter anyway. You guys wouldn't believe me anyway."

It's the truth. Whenever I needed help from anyone, they just turned me down. Nobody believes me…

"I would." Runa stepped up and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as she smiled softly at me and said "Hiccup, no offense but you aren't a very good liar but you're a very loyal friend to us. So I would believe you as long as you believe in your friends. Besides…I kept things from you guys like Mikako, you know."

"Yeah…I figured." I chuckled before I felt her punching my shoulder. "OW! What was that for?!"

"That's to stop making you keep doubt yourself." Runa smirked, causing me to chuckle. Runa really knows how to make others cheer up…in her own way, I mean.

"Well you guys are sure buddy-buddy." Sindri chuckled. "Oh well, I probably think you guys can speak more to that rusty sword if ya want."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Dusty asked incredulously. "I mean, talking to a sword is…clearly impossible."

"Y-Yeah…you guys will be surprise." I chuckled nervously, earning confused looks from the gang.

"Really? A talking sword? I've heard and seen crazy things but a talking sword?" Jobber questioned. "Now there's no way that I would believe that."

"Well I'm sure that he'll gladly explain it." Sindri smirked. "Which brings me back to the point why I brought you guys back here after your little trip. I think that maybe we can discuss about Henry."

"Oh…I was wondering about that." Runa spoken up, wanting to move on a new subject. "So…is it true? Is Henry…really from the future like Mikako proclaimed?"

"Yep, I mean, who wears that kind of outfit in this timeline?" Sindri asked with a raised brow. "No, and besides…Mikako is fairly sure that he came here. She can easily be sure."

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"It's best if you ask her later." Huh? Wonder why's that? Oh well…I guess he has his reasons. Yeah, a cat having his own reasons. Great…

"Hold on, Satsuki's been listening on and on and…" Satsuki points her finger at Sindri and exclaims "But how can we believe that? Hen-Hen couldn't be possibly from the future."

"Actually, he is." Sindri nodded before taking something from behind, revealing to be the same little black box from before. "See this? This was found by him which Mikako gotten when he first awoken in this world."

"What is it?" Runa asked. "It looks like a little box or something."

Sindri makes a sheepish grin before answering "Uhh…we don't know. Though it appears to have a button on it. See?"

He touched his paws on the button from the side, causing it to turn to somehow brightened up.

"Whoa…" I muttered in awe before we all surrounded him and the weird box with awestruck looks.

"That's so cool!" Dusty exclaimed in awe.

"Y-Yeah…and a bit weird. This isn't magic, is it?" Runa asked, stepping back a little from it.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt ya…besides, it looks like we can't log in on anywhere due to this 'password' it wants the user to use." Sindri explained. "So in other words, there's nothing that we can do or learn more about it."

"Huh…that's disappointing." Dusty sighed.

"Hmm…" I touched the box and tried to make it move. The letters and numbering were different than the Norse language. The moment I touched it and made it moved upwards, it changed to a different screen with different numbers organized that said something. Hmm…I can't read it…

"What does it say Hiccup?" Runa asked curiously.

"I…don't know. I can't read it." I replied with narrowed eyes. "I can't seem to read this language."

"What? Let me try." Jobber walked over and squinted his eyes towards the weird box. He examined it for a long while till proudly proclaimed "Nope, I can't even read it."

"I am shocked that you're not even disappointed." Dusty said with a disappointed look.

"So…what does it say?" Satsuki asked curiously.

"Hmm…I'm not sure." Hiccup shook his head.

"It describing a password." Sindri answered, gaining the other's attention.

"A password…?" Runa asked in confusion.

"Yeah, and it seems like only your future friend knows the password, so there's no way that you guys can break through it." Sindri licked his paws before making a cheeky response.

"Though…it's not like you guys could try and solve it anyway."

"Small cat with a big mouth." Jobber muttered.

"So wait, you can read it?" Dusty asked.

"Well yeah…when I first gotten it when Mikako came back with it and I've been trying all day to try and solve it since." Sindri explained. "I…honestly didn't know that I could even translate it, so yeah."

"That's amazing." Hiccup commented. "So you're able to translate any type of language?"

"Maybe…" Sindri shrugged.

"But how do you know that?" Runa asked in confusion.

"Beats me." Sindri shrugs again.

"So in other words, it's useless to try and log onto this thing without knowing what the password is even is." Dusty sighed before smiling positively. "Oh well…maybe we might ask Henry to do that."

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes. Well that'll be difficult due to his stubbornness…although, I am stubborn myself.

"And besides, I think it's best if we don't try anything with it." Runa added. "If this belongs to Henry, and if we're trying to figure much more about this phone, than isn't that count as an invasion of privacy?"

"Good point." Dusty nodded.

"Yeah, you have a point." I nodded before placing it into my pockets. Maybe Henry might know something about it…hopefully since it does belongs to him. But knowing him for a while, he's the type who doesn't love to share much about himself…but I know that he's a good person. Why else did he protected Runa and even some of us from earlier beyond before staying here on Berk?

"So anyway, there's something I wanna ask." Satsuki spoken up. "Why are we here, Sindri? Meow!"

Sindri let out an exasperated sigh, presumably Satsuki's little pun at the end before he answered us.

"I though that I should tell you that the operation is done."

….Wait what?! It's already done?! That was quick! Well…actually, why am I reacting? I know that Gothi is the best and only healer on Berk, so it's understandable how she did it. But…we left for almost like an half-hour. While that removing the arrow isn't easy to remove, there's the wound and how to clogged up the blood and such. How could they have done it in a span to a half-hour?

"What?!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say so in the beginning?!" Satsuki cried out. "You left out the important part of all!"

"Because I wanted you guys to at least get to know me and trust me." Sindri explained.

"What? What do you mean?" Jobber asked.

"Well…" Before Sindri could say another word, we heard the sound of a door creaking as we turned around and saw Mikako walking along with…

"Henry!" We all exclaimed in shock before rushing over to check up on him while Mikako backed away with a silent look.

"Ngh…hey guys." Henry weakly smiled before wincing. "Ow…man, my back hurts so much that it feels like I've been shot with something."

"Oh trust me, you really did." I rolled my eyes while making that sarcastic comment. Did he really forget about what happened back at the beach?

"You're still alive! That's a relief!" Dusty sighed with a smile. "I knew that you wouldn't die!"

"Same here! Satsuki's really glad that you're alright Hen-Hen!" Satsuki grins cheekily. "You were speeding past like an arrow! Straight past to save Ru-Ru!"

"Oh…right…yeah." Henry chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"H-Henry!" Runa walks over and hugs him softly, hoping not the hurt him than he already is while Henry widened his eyes in shock till she ended the hug and then…

SLAP!

She slaps him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Henry exclaimed.

"That's for scaring the hell out of us!" Runa yelled out before hugging him gently again.

"And this…is for saving me." Runa smiled softly while the rest of us looked at each other and smiled back at one another.

"Y-Yeah…Whatever." He looked away, trying his best not to blush.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I pointed out.

"I'm not that amazing…" Henry sighed.

"Are you kidding? You practically saved Runa's life for Gods' sake!" I exclaimed with a bright grin. "I mean, for you to do that takes a lot of guys."

"W-Well…I wouldn't say 'guts'…I didn't know what I was thinking." Henry smiled shyly.

"Are you kidding laddie?" Jobber patted him on the back, ignoring the painful look Henry gotten. "Anyone's who brave enough to pull that off is amazing Henry!"

"I-I see…" Henry blushed. "Also, please stop hugging me and patting me on the back. It still hurts."

"Huh? What hurts?" Dusty asked before gasping in realization. "Oh! You mean the wound from the arrow shot?!"

"Y-yeah…I woken up and found her using some stuff to stop the bleeding from my back and placed bandages to cover the wound up. Looks like I won't be running for a while." Henry sighed.

"You know, I've seen you dealt with a lot of things like getting your left leg bruised up and getting punched by Astrid, I highly doubt you could practically do anything after that." Runa pointed out. "But yet, you still had some strength left to run up and protected me."

Henry let out a cocky smirk and replied "Well…you think I would let milady get shot in the chest by some stupid viking?"

"M-Milady?" Runa asked in surprise.

"Well…yeah. Why? Is that wrong?" He asked in confusion while Runa blushed in embarrassment.

"N-No…just…out of place." Runa stated.

"So how you feeling?" I asked. "Is your back still hurting?"

"Meh, I'll be fine thanks to dark baggy eyes here." Henry pointed to Mikako, who was looking away from us with a solemn look.

"…Yes…" Mikako answered.

"Oh, she finally talks!" Satsuki widened her eyes in awe.

"….." Aaaand she's going back to being silent.

"Oh, never mind!" Satsuki grins nonchalantly.

"Huh…weird. Mikako only seems to talk to me and replies back." Runa pointed out. "Mikako…do you trust Henry?"

"…Yes…we have a lot to discuss…starting with you…" Mikako gazed over at the golden sword that Henry possesses in his hand. I slowly widened my eyes in shock upon realizing why she was looking at him.

Oh gods…she must've known that Gram is the Sword of Odin and is able to talk! Well…maybe he won't play dumb and speak at all?

"…Ah, starting with me, eh?" Never mind…it's too late now…

"D-Did…that sword…?" Runa turned pale in shock along with the others.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Dusty screamed out in horror.

"The sword is talking!" Satsuki cried out. "Your sword is talking Hen-Hen!"

"Yeah, I know…" Henry rolled his eyes with an amused smile. Huh? He's not even fazed at all…?

"Oh my Thor!" Jobber exclaimed in shock.

"What the hell?!" Runa yelled out before placing a hand on her head, like she was having a massive headache. "Okay, I've seen some weird things, but this….this is unbelievably something that we can't even wrap our heads around!"

Yep…I figured that would be their reactions. But…why would Gram speak up about that? What's going on?

"Greetings everyone." Gram greeted with a solemn smile. "I am the legendary Sword of Truth, previous wielders of Sigmund and his offspring, Sigurd, and the new wielder of this young boy…the Sword of Odin, Gram."

"N-No way….it's actually talking." Dusty gasped in shock. "Somebody please pitch me if I'm dreaming."

Satsuki pitches her, causing her to yelp and glare at her friend.

"Ow! Satsuki!" Dusty scolded.

"What? You said so and Satsuki fulfilled your wish." Satsuki pointed out.

"That was a figure of speech!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know you guys are freaking out, but trust me that he doesn't mean harm." Henry assured.

"Henry's right. He isn't dangerous…when he slices off his opponents, of course." I laughed nervously, earning bewildered looks from my friends.

"Wait…Hiccup…why aren't you panicking like the rest of us?" Jobber questioned. "That's a frigging talking golden sword!"

"Well I know…uhh…" Oh gods, looks like the cat's out of the bag, isn't it?

"It's alright you guys, Hiccup knows." Henry assured. "I showed him Gram a couple days back and he promised not to tell anyone."

"So wait…Hiccup…you know?!" Dusty asked in shock.

"Y-Yeah…" I nodded sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry…"

"…Hiccup, it's okay." Runa sighed. "You had your reasons, just like me. Besides, you made a promise and I know you're too loyal to break a promise."

I couldn't help but smile at Runa, feeling relieved that she trusts me. Heh, she's the type to believe and have faith in others…and tries to hold back the feeling of betrayal back when she and Astrid were close friends…while she may have doubts, she believes in us.

"Thanks Runa." I thanked with a soft smile. "So anyway…Guys, Gram is harmless and while he is a talking sword. He isn't dangerous."

"Except when he slashes those crazy viking's weapons." Henry pointed out, causing me to give him a blank look. Really? Even now when the gang learns about a magical talking sword?

"W-well…that's something that you don't hear everyday." Jobber chuckled nervously.

"So that's Gram?" We all turned to Sindri, who was licking his paws before looking at the golden sword. "Huh…for a talking golden sword, you sure have a big mouth."

"Excuse me feline?!" Gram exclaimed in anger.

"What? I'm just saying." Sindri chuckled with a cheeky grin.

"Ugh…you ignorant feline." Gram scoffed.

"A…A talking cat?!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yep…and you'll be shocked by his appearance…" I chuckled nervously.

"Great…first a talking sword, and now I have to deal with a talking cat…ugh…just great…" Henry sighed irritably.

"I'll say…" Jobber nodded in agreement.

"S-So anyway…I-It's nice to meet you…Mr. Gram." Dusty chuckled nervously. "I'm…Dusty."

"It is quite alright. I've heard about you all for some time now." Gram softly smiled at us. "I'm happy to finally get the chance to talk you all at last."

"Yeah…" Runa sheepishly smiled before turning to Henry. "You know Henry…you are quite surprising for such a guy who isn't around here…quite literally."

"….Oh…" Henry frowned. "So…I take it that you guys now know?"

"Y-Yeah…" Runa nodded while the rest of us looked at him with worried and concern looks. "We know that you aren't around here…or even in this time period."

"…Well…I should have seen this coming." Henry sighed.

"You sure are taking this well." I raised a brow, seeing how calm Henry is.

"Mikako told me when I woken up and made me confessed everything." I glanced towards Mikako, who was looking away with her silent solemn look. Strange, so she really does know about how Henry got here.

"So is it true?" Dusty asks curiously. "Are you really from the future?!"

"Y-Yeah…" Henry nervously grinned. "Surprise, eh?"

"Are you kidding?!" Satsuki cried out with an excited look. "That's so amazing! Satsuki always wanted to meet someone who's from the future! Guess she can cross that off her bucket list."

"Ignoring Satsuki's crazy fantasies…" I took out that weird device from my pockets and showed it to Henry. "Hey Henry…do you recognize this?"

"Huh? Hey, that's my phone!" Phone? So that's the name of this weird black box? Huh…what a weird name. Then again, everyone here on Berk has weird names, so…

"Where you get it?" Henry asked.

"I happened to had it." Sindri explained, catching Henry's attention as he turned to the cat. "Mikako happened to find that from you when you woken up and arrived to Berk, well…in this time period."

"So wait…it was you?!" Henry exclaimed, glaring at Mikako.

"….Yes…I…was…curious…to learn…about it….so…I…am…terribly…sorry…" Mikako apologized.

"…..Alright fine, you win." Henry sighed, trying to hold back his anger. "Besides, you just never thought you come across someone from the future, huh?"

Mikako silently nodded and remained quiet as she already had.

"So anyway…Henry, you're really from the future?" Runa asked in confusion.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Henry rhetorically asks before adding "Yes! I'm from the future! In the year 2018!"

"2-2-2018?!" Dusty exclaimed. "You're really far from us!"

"That's so crazy!" Satsuki widened her eyes in shock. "He's like a god!"

"I'm no god…I'm just a normal human being, thank you very much." Henry stated with a deadpanned look.

"You know, 'normal' isn't the right word to describe you." I pointed out blankly.

"Mm, good point." Henry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well…at least we finally knew where you came from." Jobber chuckled nervously, scratching his chin.

"Yeah…" Henry rubbed his arm bashfully while he looked away from us. Was he…acting all shy around us? Huh, never would I have thought to see this side of him. Maybe at rare times, and this might be one of them. "So…you guys are alright? You aren't…upset?"

"Upset?" Satsuki asked.

"I mean…I hidden this away from you guys and I was just asking because…I was just wondering if you guys think of me as a scumbag." Henry sighed. "Because if you're angry, then okay. I understand…I'm just a scumbag anyway…"

"Real scumbags wouldn't call themselves like that." Henry turns to Runa, who held a firm look on her face. "Henry, I understand why because you feared that we might've mistaken you as a crazy person."

"Well yeah…" Henry rubs his arm bashfully in a shy way.

"And…maybe we wouldn't take your word, but…"

Runa then looks at him with a firm look before softly smiling at Henry.

"But I understand your reasoning. Besides, it's not any of us would believe it."

"Huh?" Henry looks at her with a surprised look.

"She's right." I nodded in agreement with a smile. "I mean, it doesn't matter where you're from, we all know that you're really a good person underneath that cold attitude of yours."

"Of course! And finding out that you're really from the future is really something!" Dusty exclaimed in excitement. "I mean, I never knew that something like this could ever happen!"

"I'll say! It's pretty cool in my opinion!" Jobber nodded, placing a fist on his chest and stood proudly before proclaiming "But even so, you're still a good friend to us! No matter where you're from, you're always a part of us Berk Misfits!"

"Satsuki agrees!" Satsuki grins happily. "Satsuki thinks of Hen-Hen as a really funny guy, including the part of how he always comes up with snappy comebacks to defend us from Snotty Boy and the gang!"

"U-Umm…thanks, everyone…" Henry glances away as I saw a small blush on his cheeks. Huh…guess he's not the type to easily accept compliments. Well I know that feeling…Heh, maybe he isn't that hard to be with.

"You see squire? It's just like she said, they do trust you even if you are from the future." Gram pointed out.

"Yeah…I guess." Henry softly smiled. "Heh…I never knew."

"See? Was it so hard?" Sindri chuckled. "Well…I'm just glad that they finally gotten to know you."

"Yeah, I'll say." Henry nodded. "So anyway, you guys…if you have questions, I can try my best to answer that."

"Well…there are so many questions I wanna ask!" Dusty got into Henry's face and looked at him with an awe look. "What's the future like?! Are vikings traditions still going on?! Are dragons still fighting with our descendants in the future?! Is the war over?! Did we win?!"

"Dusty, calm down." I said, pulling her away from Henry. "Sorry about her. You know her…always wanted to ask questions."

"Yeah, I figured." Henry shook his head before placing his hands in his pocket before placing Gram on the table. "W-Well…for your questions, no. You see…where I'm from, vikings and dragons are nothing by myths."

We all became bewildered to hear that. No way…so we're nothing more than folklore?!

"M-Myths?" I asked, blinking in bewilderment.

"No way…so we're just legends?" Runa asked in shock.

Henry nodded and continued "Yeah. Frankly, nobody even believes that dragons exist. They just think of them as stories people made up."

"Satsuki isn't sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing…" Satsuki sighed.

"Well in my opinion, probably for the better." Sindri shrugged, laying down on the table. "I mean, if you guys didn't happen to win the war, then it's probably a good thing that they don't exist anymore. That way nobody remembers all the hard times that dragons gave you guys."

Yeah…I figured. Perhaps that was the good idea for everyone. But what could have caused to make dragons not exist in this world?

"So wait, what happens to Berk? Or anything?" Jobber questioned. "Do you know any of our descendants, at least?!"

"I'm no archaeologist or anything of that sort, but nobody has ever heard of that." Henry shrugs while we recoiled in shock.

"So Berk is no more?" I questioned with a surprised look.

"Wow…that's awful!" Runa gasped.

"So do you happen to know any of our descendants at least?" Dusty asked. "I think Jobber just asked that."

Henry looks away with a heavy sigh while we all stared at him, hoping that maybe he might know about us. Well…I wonder about my descendant. I wonder if he's a lot different than me in the future. Maybe everyone thinks differently than everyone here on how they treat me here on Berk.

"Well…I'm not even sure if I met anyone by any of your last names." Henry shrugs, causing us all to sigh.

"Well…that's a major bummer." Jobber sighed.

"Are you sure?" Runa asked.

"Look, I…never heard of any of you. Well…my grandma did tell me about the war and who stopped it."

After that, we all gazed at Henry with shocked looks.

"Wait what?! The war…was stopped?!" Runa asked in shock.

"That means…!" Dusty gasps in realization.

"The war ended…" I deduced, rubbing my chin in thought before turning to Hiccup. "So who won? And…who stopped it?"

I needed to know about this! If that's the case, then maybe there is hope for us to end this war! That way…no one can suffer than I already am right now!

"Well…umm….I'm…not sure if I should tell you guys." Henry replied, scratching the back of his head.

"What?!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Hold on, but you just said that you'll answer any of our questions!" Runa reminded him.

"I said that I can answer with the best I could." Henry retorted with a stern look. "Besides, I'm not sure…if that's a good idea if I told you who stopped it."

"Huh? Why's that?" Satsuki asked.

"Because it might end up ruining time and space." We all gazed at Gram, who started hovering in the air next to Henry with a stern look.

"Y-You can fly?!" Jobber exclaimed in shock.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." I sarcastically noted with a blank look before asking "And did you say…it might end up ruining time and space?"

"Indeed. You see, time and space flow peacefully and differently into many main and branch timelines. Like for example, if Henry came through that well, that choice would have been split on him going through it and not going through it, creating two different branch timelines based on the choices he made. However, if he told you what it was, it might end up ruining the space-time continuum." Gram explained.

"The sword's right." Sindri nodded. "It's better if you guys didn't know about that. Don't wanna spoil the surprise."

"Well…yeah." Henry nodded. "Sorry you guys. I mean, I did you all that dragons were myth and nothing happened…"

"That too." Sindri smiled.

"Well…I guess I sorta understand that." Runa sighed.

"So it looks like we won't know, huh?" Dusty sighs sadly. "And here I was hoping to find a decent answer…"

"No, it's alright. I get it now." I nodded with a soft smile. "I'm sorry if we asked that, Henry."

"Thanks Hiccup." Henry nodded.

"Okay, but there's one thing I don't get." Runa raises a brow, looking at Henry with a curious look. "How in the world did you get here?"

"Oh…well that's…kinda complicated." Complicated? How is that complicated?

"He…came from…the well…" We all turned to Mikako, who looked at us with a solemn look.

"The…well?" Jobber asked.

"Yeah, what well? Ooh! Is it a wishing well?!" Satsuki asks curiously. "Oh! Satsuki always wanted a wishing well in her room!"

In who in their right mind would want that in their home?!

"And why in the world would you want that?" Henry asked deadpanned.

"Because everyone knows that wishing wells really do come true." Satsuki grins, causing everyone to deadpanned at her.

"Seriously?" Henry asked, which Satsuki nodded. "Ugh…anyway, I think Mikako's right. It was a well that I happened to find in my time and accidentally fell from it and came to your world, where I happened to meet first glance of little miss dark baggy eyes over there."

He exasperatedly glances at Mikako, who looks away from him. Hmm…so that's how she knew…but how exactly do you 'accidentally' fall down in a well? You know what, best not to ask questions.

"So about this well…what is that?" Jobber asked.

"It is called Odin's Well." Mikako explained. "Long ago…the people of Berk…made a well…which Odin casted on a spell on it…That well is said to leads you through a realm…between mind and matter…dream and reality...I discovered it when I was young and always wondered what it was below…but I always felt this...presence...that I can't explain what it means...but I stayed clear of never entering the well..."

Huh…I think I'm getting a clear picture of it.

"So wait…are you saying that you came out of that well, Henry?" I asked curiously, folding my arms in the process.

"Yeah…that's the one." Henry sighed. "I fell straight in it…"

"How exactly did you fell from that?" Jobbe raises a brow at him. Henry looks away with silence as his face turned darkened and a bit…sad…

"…I…ran away from home." Huh? Ran away from home?

"So you ran away from home…?" Runa asked in surprise. "But why?"

"I…gotten myself from a fight with my parents. My dad works as a police chief, and he's always so busy that he doesn't have time to spend time with me…and whenever we do, it's always this awkward silence that is shared between us. My mom is always exhausted when working and cleaning around the house…so she doesn't have time to do anything with me…"

"Henry…" I looked at him with a sadden look. "We…never knew…"

"Heh, didn't need to make you all give me your sympathies." Henry chuckled with a cocky grin before turning it to a frown. "Well…it doesn't matter. I…just never went to good terms with either them. Maybe my mom, but my dad and I…have a distant relationship. Always working and never even bothered to spend quality time with his own son…always so hard on me…and too stressful to even try to talk to…"

That sounds almost similar to me, in a way…

"So…I gotten tired of it…when I first moved to my new home, I gotten into a fight with someone because they punched me in the gut and they framed me for something that I didn't even do. My dad doesn't bother to listen to my whole story or even bother to know and understand that I would never do that…then again, that wasn't the first time I gotten myself in a fight…" Henry gave us a sheepish grin while the rest of us stares at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Satsuki asked.

"Uhh…let's not get into details." Henry raised his hands in surrender before continuing on with his story. "But anyway…after that, he said that he wished that he had a better son…so that was the final straw. I ran away…ran away for good…to avoid my problems…I was just…tired, that's all…"

"And you happened to come across the well and came here to this world, right?" I deduced, fully getting the picture.

"Yeah…that's it…so…now what?" I looked at Henry with a confused look. What does he mean by that? Henry looks at me and notices my expression as he answers "I meant…what do you think of the worthless trash of a human being now? I mean…you guys probably don't care."

Henry…that's not true! After defending Runa's honor when Astrid insulted her, even when he defended Dusty from Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins or so I heard from her myself. I know that Henry really is a good person…

I walked over to Henry and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at me with a surprised look.

"Henry…you aren't worthless, you're…unique." I smiled softly before hugging him. "I'm not sure how much you went through to become this distant from other people…but I know for sure that you're a good person…and after you've done for us, I know for sure that you're a good friend."

"H-Hiccup…!" Henry glances at me with a surprised look as Runa comes over and smiles at him happily.

"Hiccup's right! I never knew how much you went through, and after hearing this, who can just walk away like it was nothing? No, that's wrong." Runa shook her head before gazing at Henry with a soft smile and said "I know that you're a good person underneath that hoodie Henry and I'm proud to be your friend and have you become a member of the Berk Misfits."

"Same here." Dusty giggles. "Don't feel bad Henry! You're really well-talented with art and sketching just like Hiccup! So I know that you aren't worthless!"

"And you even possess a magical talking sword!" Satsuki pointed out. "Who can turn back from someone with awesome powers?!"

"And besides, I knew from the start that you're an okay guy with a big mouth. Just like Hiccup." Jobber chuckles, placing both of his hands behind his head. "So I know that you aren't that bad. You're pretty a cool guy."

"Y-You guys…" Henry blushes, overwhelmed by the kindness we were giving him.

"See squire? I told you that they trust you." Gram hummed happily. "So…it would seem that their bonds shows how much they trust you."

"Squire?" Dusty asked.

"Yep, that's apparently my nickname…" Henry sighed, glaring at the golden sword. "You know, you think after being around me…you think you come up with a bigger vocabulary."

"Be silent, squire! We shall not discuss this!" Gram argued.

"Ugh…there he goes again…" Henry face-palms while the rest of us laughs at their argument.

Seems like Henry is getting used to us. Well I'm happy to hear. Ha ha…well I'm proud that he's enjoying this. I think my bond with Henry just went deeper from understanding the pain he went through. Being ignored, being rejected, and such. I….understand that feeling.

Weird…you know, Jobber has a point. He does have a smart-mouth, just like me…Weird…

Maybe after hearing that, I'm not sure if I learned a lot more about Henry, but it doesn't matter. He's enjoying this…

Although…just who are you Henry?

"Oh! Henry!" I walked over and placed the 'phone' in his hands. "I believe that this belongs to you."

"Huh?" Henry looks at his phone in surprise before smiling softly at me and nodded. "Thanks dude, I really appreciate that…so…umm…"

"Uhh…" Well…things surely became awkward now. "So what now?"

"How about we start over?" Henry suggested before extending a hand in front of me. "Hi, names Henry and I'm from the future."

I couldn't help but smile in amusement before nodding and shaking his hand and said "And I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Call me Hiccup and I'm from Berk…"

"You two surely go great together." Runa chuckled. "Well…I'm glad that you're feeling better. I thought for sure that you would be in crutches since the arrow hit your back."

"No…" Mikako spoken up. "He's alright….he…just…needs…to be…relaxing…so…no…running…for a while…"

"Yeah, got it." Henry waves it off before turning to Runa. "Don't worry…I'm fine milady."

Runa blushes in embarrassment before grabbing her whip and whips Henry away.

"OW! Hey!" Henry exclaimed. "No whipping the patients!"

"Well maybe you should learn to not do that!" Runa exclaims, trying her best to hide away her blushing.

"Well I was the one who saved your life." Henry smirked at her.

"Y-Yeah…and I appreciate that." Runa huffed. "But you don't need to be cocky about it."

"What? Just saying." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Well what you did was reckless squire." Gram scolded before softening his expression. "But that was the most noble thing you've ever done to save this young lady."

Henry scratches the back of his head while Runa looks away with a blush.

"F-For a sword…you know how to talk politely." Runa smiled a bit.

"I'll say…for a sword, he's quite annoying." Sindri rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?!" Gram exclaimed, glaring at Sindri.

"Yeah, I said it pal. Deal with it." Sindr scoffed.

"You despicable feline! You need to learn your manners!" Gram scolded.

"And why's that? Why don't you be my backscratcher?" Sindri joked, angering Gram more as the two began bickering one another.

"So…we're dealing with a talking cat now, huh?" I asked myself before chuckling myself. "Oh well…I've seen weirder things…"

Oh well…at least things are sorta back to normal.

"So you guys…what do you say?" Henry called. "Are you guys gonna keep my secret or what?"

"Well of course." I smiled and nodded.

"That'll be absolutely poptastic!" Satsuki exclaims happily.

"Totally!" Jobber nodded.

"Yep!" Dusty smiled.

"Of course we will never tell a soul!" Runa smirked. "Besides, not like anyone's gonna believe us anyway."

"Yeah, good point there." Henry shrugged, which made the rest of us all laughed. However, during the laughing, I felt someone near me and heard her whispering to me.

"If you are interested…then go on…find that Night Fury…" I widened my eyes before looking back to find Mikako, who given me a solemn look before she began putting on her hoodie and began walking out.

Well okay…that was weird.

And…did she say 'Night Fury'?! So…of course. She's been keeping an eye out for us for a long while, so it makes sense now. Oh boy…well actually…there's something I want to confirm and I need to find out about it as soon as possible.

…Hopefully that it doesn't try to kill us, that is.

* * *

 ** _Henry's P.O.V._**

Phew….I thought I was gonna die explaining all of that crap. Oh well…

But man…they really did trust me. All that hug, compliments, and such. I never had anyone compliment or say those things to me in such a long time. I'm actually quite happy with myself with that…not that I'll admit it aloud to them.

Soon, we were standing outside of Gothi's house as we prepared to take leave for the day.

"….." Gothi begins scribbling down to the dirt and turned to Jobber for translation.

"She says...that your macing-OW! I-I mean...aching back will fully be kneeled-OW! I-I meant heal soon enough...so you should go and maybe relax for a bit for your back to muel-OW! c-cool off...I meant to say...I gotta say, you need to work on your scribbling, Gothi." Jobber rolled his eyes, which resulted her whacking him again.

"Ow! But your swing is still hard as ever." Jobber rubbed his aching head.

"Just like your father…" Runa sighed before turning to Mikako. "Thank you so much though Mikako."

"…You're…welcome…" Mikako nodded.

"And don't worry, I won't damage my back than it already is." I sighed.

"Good because they would be some serious trouble." Sindri chuckled.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

Wait, why am I talking to the cat? Ugh…this is something to get used to. Well I gotten used to a talking sword, so I might as well get used to a talking cat.

"Well anyway, thank you so much Mikako. I'm glad that you really help us out." Hiccup smiled at her, however she doesn't respond back at all. "And of course, she goes silent again…"

"Oh well, at least she was there to help us." Dusty chuckled.

"Yeah, she really is something." Satsuki grinned. "Satsuki likes her!"

"L-Likes…me?" Mikako asked, her eyes widening a bit.

"Well yeah! You're our newest friend! You deserved to be our friend!" Satsuki grinned happily.

"F-Friend?" Mikako blinked in surprise.

"Don't worry Mikako, there's no need to worry. You're our best friend now and I know that these guys really mean it." Runa smiled before adding "Well except Jobber, so be careful with him and if he tries anything…run."

"Runa, why would you say that? I would never do that." Jobber huffed before touching Runa's cleavage, causing her to shriek before punching him in the face, knocking him down on the floor.

"You see that?! This is what I'm talking about!" Runa yelled out, whipping him again. "Ugh, I am so sick of you!"

"Heh heh, yes…good!" Jobber laughs, which made the rest of us groaned exasperatedly.

"Tch! Never mind…" Runa groaned, putting away her whip. "Anyway…we'll catch you later Mikako, see ya."

"Good…bye…" Mikako waved goodbye to us, along with Sindri and Gothi as the rest of us began taking our leave.

"So…what now?" Dusty asks curiously. "You wanna go to the Great Hall and get some dinner?"

"Ooh! Satsuki wants to eat some delicious chicken leg!" Satsuki grinned brightly.

"Well actually…" Hiccup cleared his throat, gaining our attention. "There is…someplace I really want to go."

"Huh? Really?" Runa asked curiously.

"Where to, dude?" I asked curiously.

"Well…I was planning on going to the storage house and get a fish." Hiccup explained.

"Huh? Why a…" Wait…a fish? Hold on, is he…?

"Does that mean…?" Runa looks at him with a surprised look, knowing full well what he's trying to do.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Jobber asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Satsuki doesn't get it." Satsuki frowned.

"U-Umm…Hiccup, you don't mean…?" Dusty widened her eyes in shock while me and Runa looks at him with surprised looks, even Gram was taken by surprise by this.

"Young Hiccup, do you mean that…?" Gram pops out of the sheath and looks at him, blinking several times.

Hiccup nods before looking straight at us with a serious look.

"Guys…let's go and meet that Night Fury again."

…Ah…goddammit. I knew that his curiosity would lead us to that.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 ** _So anyway, I want to introduce to two new OCs. The black haired girl is Mikako, Gothi's granddaughter and she really is related to her by blood. She's quiet, reserved, and shy around others. Her past will be explain...probably._**

 ** _Next is Sindri, who is basically the 'Morgana' of this group. He was inspired by Morgana from Persona 5 and acts similar to him or probably the same. He has amnesia and doesn't seem to know how he knows things. He seems to draw close with Henry and Gram, but that'll be explain soon._**

 ** _So until then, Sayonara everyone!_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Forbidden Friendships

**_The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. The HTTYD Franchise belongs to Universal Pictures, Dreamworks Animation Studios, Disney, and 20th Century Fox. Please support the official release. I also don't own the song that I'm about to use in this chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Previously on How To Train Your Dragon: A Rider's Beginning.._**

 _Ugh…what is this feeling I'm having? I mean…I trust Henry after we talked this morning, and…I know that he isn't what he says or calls himself as he proclaims. I…think he's a really nice guy…Wait, what am I saying? Ugh…it's probably just how worried I am is getting to me._

 _"So Runa, do you think Henry will be alright?" And of course you have to ask that, Dusty…_

 _"Well of course he'll be alright!" Satsuki nodded with a grin. "He's the MC of this story, so of course he can't die this early! Course there's always the possibility of him being the false protagonist."_

 _"….What?" We asked._

 _"Oh sorry! Satsuki's was fantasizing!" Satsuki giggles, which made me and Dusty looking at each other. Satsuki is just a weird girl, she never always makes sense with anyone…_

 _ **And now back to training dragons!**_

* * *

Well…this is something that I never expected for the rest of the day.

Nearly getting killed by two Deadly Nadders, getting punched in the face by Hiccup's crush, meeting the Light Fury with the rest of the Berk Misfits, having to go through a near death experience, and having to tell them my secret about me being in the future is something I never expected to go through today.

Oh well…like it matters anyway.

So anyway, after that whole matter…we all regrouped and decided to head out to one place that Hiccup led to.

The Cove.

We were just on our way by the way. Hiccup brought both a fish and a shield with him. The fish for the special guest while the shield is for…self defense.

While we walked, Dusty, Satsuki, and Jobber were being annoying to us. However….they were annoying by saying…

"So what's the future like?"

"What kind of system do you live in?!"

"Have you met any of my ancestors?! Are they a ladies man like me?!"

Yep…those kinds of questions.

"Guys…I-I really appreciate that if you-"

"Come on Henry! We need to know!" Dusty exclaimed, her eyes sparkling in joy. "No one has the opportunity to ever talk to someone who claims who's from the future!"

"Yeah!" Satsuki nodded in agreement. "So give us the goods! Did you meet any of my ancestors?! Did you-"

"Guys, calm down." Hiccup called. "While it is true that Henry's from the future, but you know you're making him feel very uncomfortable with your questions."

"Yeah…" I nodded, blushing a bit. Well it's just that I never had this much attention before in my life…it's just so weird…but even so, I guess I don't mind.

"Hiccup's right, you guys." Runa nodded in agreement before giving me a soft smile. "Besides, it's pretty understandable considering how much you increased their curiosity."

Their curiosity makes them act like babies.

"Well…" I sighed. "I just…never been this crowded so much…"

"Yeah, I could easily tell by your personality." Runa giggled, causing me to give her a blank look.

You can think of me like that, but I know what you're gonna say. I'm not an emo…I would know a lot about that when I first started covering my face.

"Well I understand why you don't like to be crowded much too." Hiccup smiled softly at me. "I mean, you just never been around other people, huh?"

I nodded before replying "I'm just pretty anti-social a lot that I mostly spend some time to myself."

"Well at least you have us!" Dusty smiled happily before muttering "Despite not admitting being friends with us."

"Well…" I let out a shrug, not know what to say.

"And with us around, you will feel happy in place! You get to enjoy being with Satsuki!" Satsuki smiled cheerfully.

"Don't forget about me!" Jobber chuckled.

"Guys guys, calm down." I pleaded. "Look…Can you please not ask me any more questions. Please?"

"But-"

"Dusty." Hiccup looked at her with a raised brow, causing her to smile nervously at her.

"R-Right…sorry…" Dusty sighed. I let out a sigh of relief from ever getting questioned by Hiccup before smiling softly before nodding to him, who nodded back to me.

"So moving on…" Runa turned to Hiccup with a cautious look. "You okay with doing this Hiccup?"

Hiccup formed a serious look before saying "If it means learning more about that Night Fury, then yes."

"I know, but won't it try to kill us?" Runa questioned.

"It won't kill us." I stated. "Judging by how it looked at us yesterday, it was just staring at us with cautious and curiously at the same time."

"And don't worry ladies, if it tries hurting us all then you can leave the fighting to me!" Jobber grinned.

"Yay! Thanks Jobber!" Satsuki clapped her hands happily while Dusty and Runa stared at him blankly.

"Ugh…" I shook my head in annoyance while Hiccup rolled his eyes and commented "I feel so much better after hearing that."

"Exactly." Jobber nodded.

And of course he didn't even caught up with what he said. Great…just great.

You know, I think it was a lot better if I haven't told them about me being from the future. Then again, I don't think that might've prevented from what we're about to do.

"Hey you guys, look! We're here!" Runa whispered to us, pointing to the entrance of the cove. We slowly walked over with Hiccup and I in front. Hiccup went first, but in the process of entering, he gotten the shield stuck between them.

He tried pulling it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"Have you tried tighty-wighty-lefty-loosely? That normally works for Satsuki." Satsuki suggested.

"I'm trying…" Hiccup muttered before he ducked and crawled over it as he tried pulling it, but it wouldn't budged still. He tried with his might, but the results were futile.

Man, this is just pathetic seeing him like this.

"Just drop it dude. It's no use." I shrugged.

"Good idea…" Hiccup sighed before muttering "Well that's completely wasteful."

With that, the gang all managed to crawl over and jump over the wedged shield. Well Jobber had some trouble crawling out of it, but Dusty and Satsuki were able to help him, including Runa who uses her whip around Jobber's waist and managed to squeeze him out of there while popping the shield right out of there and fallen onto the ground.

"Shh!" Me and Hiccup shushed them, earning sheepish or blank looks from them before taking a step around the place.

The cove looks pretty beautiful the more you walk around in this place. Hmm…No, 'beautiful' isn't just the only word I can think of. It's neat…relaxing…and pretty much a good place to stay cozy…

"Good nom nom morning!" Satsuki cried out, waving her hand around.

"Satsuki, be quiet!" Runa hissed, making a gesture with her finger to silently tell her to be quiet.

"Oops…sorry." Satsuki apologized. "Satsuki's sorry."

"Is it…here?" Jobber wondered, rubbing his nose.

"It has to. I mean, there's the slight chance that it might've escaped and is probably surviving out there." Dusty suggested. "But then again, it lost its tail-fin, so it might be here…"

Ignoring her, I looked around the place, trying to figure out where that damn dragon is. But then, a chill went up my spine…giving me this eerie feeling that someone was watching me. No, not just me, but all of us here in the cove.

Hiccup seemed to have the same feeling as we slowly turned around and to our shock, there it was. It was staring straight at us with its pupils narrowed down. Oh gods…I just hope that it doesn't think of us as its prey.

Soon, the others caught wind of our surprising looks as they turned around and saw the Night Fury too, not moving an inch as well.

"Holy shit…" I sputtered out, blinking in shock.

Jobber leaned over to me and asked "So…there's no Night Furies in the future, right?"

"No." I answered bluntly.

"Guys…what do we do?" Dusty panting heavily, her eyes widened with fear. "No…just need to stay positive, stay positive, stay positive…!"

Soon, the Night Fury slowly begin making its way towards us as we backed away from it while it stared right at us. We each glanced at one another nervously, wondering what the hell should we do. Frankly, I'm just scared to my wits ends, but I'm trying to conceal that fear away.

Hiccup raises the fish in front of the Night Fury, prompting it to walk over to us till it let out a snarl, its pupils narrowing.

"What's wrong with it?" Runa questioned.

Weird…is it still being cautious to us because it still sees us as hostile? But…Ooh…

"It knows." I said, prompting the others to stare at me as I continued "It knows that we have weapons, even Hiccup with his dagger."

Hiccup blinks in shock before looking underneath his sweater vest, finding the dagger that he prompt between his belt waist.

"So? What can we do?" Runa asked.

"There's just one thing to do…" Hiccup sighed before turning stern with us. "Just drop them."

"What?!" Dusty exclaimed before we shushed her, not wanting her to frighten off the Night Fury. "S-Sorry…I-I meant what?!"

"Just put our weapons down. Simple as that." I stated before taking Gram out of its sheath and putting him down.

"Squire…please don't damage me." Gram begged.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I assured.

"Yeah! I mean, we aren't gonna throw ya away!" Satsuki joked as Hiccup and the others put their weapons down onto the floor, but that didn't seem to ease the Night Fury down.

"Or…maybe we have to." I sighed before picking Gram up and throwing him behind some boulders.

"S-Squire! Don't you dare throw me away like-OOF!" Whoops, sorry dude. Oh well, he was annoying anyway.

"So…we have to just put our weapons away for good?" Runa questioned.

"Yes." Hiccup nodded.

"Just trust us on this one, okay?" I asked with a soft smile, which made Runa sighed before looking down at her whip and muttered "Alright…"

Runa threw her whip away near Gram along with Jobber throwing his hammer, Satsuki with her spear, and Dusty with her small shield.

Hiccup was the last one to dispose his weapon by lifting it up with his foot and throwing it into the lake.

"Okay…that was all…" Dusty gulped nervously. "So…did we make it feel safe or…?"

And in just five seconds, the Night Fury's eyes turned from hostile and cautious to…cute and curious:?

"Huh…" Wow…did not see that coming. It just pulled a 180 at us. Damn.

Once we had no weapons in hand, the Night Fury walked over to us and slowly opens its mouth in front of Hiccup, but once it did, it revealed that it didn't have any teeth at all. It was nothing but its gum.

"No teeth?" I thought aloud.

"Wait…we've been afraid of a dragon with no teeth?" Jobber wondered.

"Huh…Toothless…I could have sworn that you had-" In a flash, a set of teeth suddenly appeared in its gum before swiping the fish from Hiccup's hands before immediately gulping it down, licking its lips in satisfaction.

"Teeth." Hiccup finished, blinking in surprise as he held his hands back.

"Whoa…" I muttered, staring at the Night Fury in shock.

That was…fucking crazy.

"Retractable teeth?!" Dusty gaped in that before she grew excited. "I don't think there's any dragon that can do that! This Night Fury is the first for me!"

"But…why the retractable teeth?" Runa wondered.

"Duh, so he can stay minty fresh." Satsuki joked. "But please ignore that joke, I think I was 'brushing' you guys off.

I gave Satsuki a blank look and asked "Do you ever shut up?"

"Come on Hen-Hen, you should know that you need to 'brace' yourself for Satsuki's little jokes!" Satsuki giggled, causing me to face-palm. I am so done with them.

"Um, guys?" Jobber called, pointing over to the Night Fury as it narrowed its eyes at us, no…it was staring straight at Hiccup. Hiccup slowly widened his eyes before slowly backing away, falling on his butt in the process and tried to run, but was backed up against a rock in fear.

"Uh, no. No, I don't have any more." Hiccup squeaked.

"Hiccup!" Runa covered her mouth in shock before she tried to run to get her whip till I grabbed her arm. She glared at me and exclaimed "What?! Hiccup's-"

"Don't." I stated sternly, confusing her before I pointed over to them. We looked back and saw the Night Fury stared at Hiccup blankly before it started making weird sounds and spat out something onto Hiccup's lap.

"Ew…" Hiccup groaned while the rest of us recoiled in disgust. Oh gods…is that…? Yep…definitely. Oh my god, just what it's doing?

Soon, the Night Fury stood up before sitting on its hind legs, shocking us all.

"No way!" Dusty gasped. "It can…sit?!"

"Huh, I guess you do learn something every day." Jobber muttered.

"But…why?" Runa wondered. "Why did it regurgitate a fish and give it to Hiccup?"

Well…there's one thing I'm wondering but you might not like it.

Hiccup and the Night Fury stared at each other, exchanging looks at one another, making an uncomfortable and awkward silence till it gestured its head towards the fish, which made Hiccup widened his eyes as he looked down at the fish in horror before groaning.

"Hiccup…what is-" However, Runa never had the chance to finish her question. Hiccup just raised the fish slowly and…

"Ugh!"

"Ew!"

"I knew something smelled 'fishy', but not like this!"

I'll say. Bleh…

"Oh…" Runa looked away, feeling disgusted by it.

"It's a good thing that I don't like fish." I gulped, looking away in disgust.

Hiccup had puffed his cheeks out after taking a bite of the regurgitated fish, doing his best to not swallow it because if so, then he might've not be feeling well.

Suddenly, the Night Fury made a slurping sound which made Hiccup give it a look of disbelief at him. Wait…Oh my god.

"Now what?" Runa asked before saw Hiccup swallowing the bits of the regurgitated fish he took, furthering our disgust.

Dusty covered her eyes, hoping to forget about that image. Satsuki made a shocked look upon seeing Hiccup eat it. Jobber covered his mouth to hold his vomit while me and Runa looked away.

"Why did I even ask…?" Runa wondered.

"Trust me, that's what I'm wondering too." I shrugged. "I mean, it was kinda obvious."

"Ugh…" Hiccup wiped off the bits of the fish out of his mouth before awkwardly grinning at the dragon. The Night Fury tilted his head a bit at Hiccup before it slowly began doing something to its mouth.

We all looked at the dragon with curious looks before it made…a smile. Well, a gummy smile.

"It's…smiling…?" Jobber widened his eyes.

"Whoa…no way…it's like…it's learning." Dusty gasped.

"Cool." I commented bluntly, not bothering to show off how amazed I was. No way, this is the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death' that everyone was talking about? It's nothing more than an overgrown house cat! Well…based on its appearance and how its acting, it sure acts like one. That or a dog.

Hiccup stared at it in awe before slowly raising his hand towards it, but the moment he tried, the Night Fury snarled at him before gliding off towards the other side before crashing down.

"Poor thing…" I muttered, staring at him sympathetically.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Runa called as Jobber walks over and helps him up.

"Y-Yeah…I'll be alright." Hiccup dusted himself before sticking his tongue out. "Ugh…looks like I'll be tasting fish for all week."

"Sorry dude." I scratched the back of my head before realizing that my other hand was holding onto Runa's arms. "Oh…right. Sorry."

I let her go while she looked at me in surprise before muttering "Oh…right. I forgot that you were holding onto me."

"Well someone had to stop you before you do something reckless like an idiot." In response, I received a punch to the shoulder by her, causing me to groan. "Ow…"

"I-I knew that…I was just…worried about my friend, that's all." Runa stated, looking away from me.

"Guys, look!" Dusty pointed over to see the Night Fury ducking his head underwater before popping out and grumbling as it begins blasting the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature and curls himself around like a snake.

"Hmm…" Dusty muttered, nodding to herself. "So the Night Fury makes itself comfortable by blasting some part of the ground to hot temperature to keep itself warm at night. I guess some dragons have to keep their temperature hot in order to use fire blasts during the raids we had over the years."

"Is that even possible?" I questioned.

"Well yeah." Dusty nodded before feeling excited. "Oh my gods! This is all so exciting that I can hardly contain myself!"

"Same here! Satsuki is feeling so excited meeting a rare Night Fury like nobody has ever seen before!" Satsuki chuckled.

"Guys, could you please quiet it down before it might hear us?" Hiccup politely asked, which made the two girls blushed before nodding as we watch the Night Fury minding its own business while watching a blue bird fly off. Hiccup gestured us to follow him as we slowly began making our way towards it and just either stood or sat down, staring at it.

The Night Fury soon noticed us with Hiccup and I waving at it before I said "Hey."

It gave us a deadpanned look before turning away from us, using his tail to block his view from us.

"Hmph! You're a mean one, Mr. Night Fury." Satsuki pouted.

"Huh…" I ignored what she said and stared right at the tail. It has just one tail-fin, though I'm surprised that the missing tail-fin showed no blood stains. I guess it must've healed back then, but that quickly? Though, I feel bad that it lost its tail-fin that easily…Without it, it can't fly away. It's like a plane…the tail-fin and the tail-wing are similar because it's to provide stability. It doesn't just helps make them fly with their wings, it also the body and the tails of a plane and this dragon. It helps gives them the flow of air to leave through the body and can be used to increase lift if required. So now…it's just a dragon that just walk, but still attack.

Hiccup squinted his eyes towards the tail before slowly attempting to touch it, but the Night fury caught wind of this and gave us a look, prompting us to all backed away from it, much to its relief before slowly going back to sleep.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked Hiccup, who just shrugged and replied "Let's just wait for it to wake up…"

"Really? Stay here? But…wouldn't we disturb it?" Runa asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah…No offense, but it could kill us at any moment." Dusty added.

"Relax. If it did, then it wouldn't go to sleep and let us mind our own business here." I pointed out.

"Oh…right. Sorry. I just need to stay positive, that's all." Dusty smiled awkwardly while I shook my head. Keep thinking like that but you'll soon realize how futile it is…along with a massive-headache.

"Well we got nothing better to do." Jobber shrugs. "So I say that we should just hang around here."

"Yeah…" I sighed before taking something out of my bag, revealing to be a pack of instant noodles. Phew, it's a good thing that I managed to grab a bunch of good food from my world before coming here.

"Whoa…what are those?!" Satsuki asked in excitement.

"Oh, these are instant noodles that I brought from the future." I explained, much to the group's awe.

"So…are these technically food? I don't know, they looked more like cans to me." Jobber narrowed his eyes down at them, feeling suspicious of the products.

"Well maybe in the future, they started producing their own kinds of food. I wouldn't be surprise if they just stuck eating yak stew, mutton, chicken, yak meat, and such." Hiccup smiled, picking up a can of instant noodles from the ground and looked at it in amazement before adding "No offense Jobber."

"None taken." Jobber waved it off.

"So…do they taste good?" Runa questioned with a raised brow. "This…doesn't put us to sleep like with what Jobber did with his yak stew."

"Was it that bad?" Jobber asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Yes." Dusty and Runa answered blankly.

"I thought it was pretty sweet." Satsuki smiled happily, earning two incredulous looks from the girls.

"…Right…so Henry." Hiccup turned to me. "So…how do you, umm…cook these 'instant noodles'?"

"Well we need a pot with boiled water and…well…I guess I can show you guys." I shrugged.

"Sure!" The gang replied, either both curious and happily.

"Yeah! But you better make them in an 'instant'!" Satsuki made a funny clown sound when she poke her nose while the rest of us groaned. Still with the puns, jeez…

"May I?" Hm? I glanced over to see Gram floating towards us. "I am quite curious to taste this mysterious substance you call 'instant noodles'."

"Really? Can swords even eat noodles?" Satsuki wondered.

"Or more precisely, can a talking sword like you even eat food?" Jobber thought aloud.

"Of course I can…do you take me as some fiend that eats metal?" Gram asked irritably. "A true warrior must eat in order to sustain their energy."

"Yeah right." I commented with a blank look.

"Excuse me?!" Gram exclaimed, glaring at me. "I resent that, squire!"

"Now you know how I feel." I rolled my eyes while the others laughed at us.

Jeez…enough with the 'squire' business. Ugh…seriously? Why me?

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"Okay everyone, just one more stir…" Well this took some time, but luckily Jobber headed back to the Forge to grab another pot for us to use while Runa started the fire along with the other girls while me and Hiccup getting some firewood later on, and with that, I managed to finish off making some of the instant noodles for the five of us.

"So is it ready?!" Satsuki asked excitedly.

"Satsuki, be patient." Runa said sternly. "You just need to wait till Henry's done."

"I was like done thirty seconds ago." I said bluntly, causing her to blush before she glared at me and exclaimed "W-Well…why didn't you say so?!"

"I was just double-checking." I said, rolling my eyes. "Jeez, you really complain about the smallest things."

"W-Well…I'm sorry. You should at least told us. I didn't know." Runa sighed.

"It's okay…" I shrugged before presenting them the cup of instant noodles to them. "Oh yeah…I brought some utensils too."

"You brought them over too?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well…what did you expect? You thought I was gonna eat any of this food with my bare hands?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm not a wild animal you know."

"I know, but…you seemed pretty prepare." Hiccup stated, raising a brow.

I looked away from his eyes and stayed silent. Well…if he is my ancestor, then I would know that he's pretty observant just like me. So…he'll eventually find out soon enough.

"Umm…so can we eat with those utensils of yours?" Dusty asked.

"Oh right! Here!" I quickly took out the

"Oh right! Here!" I quickly took out the sporks from my pack and gave it to them while they stared at it in wonder.

"Ooh…what is this?" Satsuki asked, stretching her spork with her fingers.

"That's called a 'Spork'. It's a plastic material mixed together with a fork and a spoon." I grinned and wiggled my brows.

"Whoa…a fork and a spoon mixed together…and plastic? We have nothing like this here on Berk!" Dusty exclaimed in awe, examining her spork.

"You know, maybe the future isn't so bad after all." Hiccup chuckled.

"Did you have doubts on me?" I asked with a raised brow.

"W-Well…not exactly. I-I was just curious about what it's like." Hiccup blushed a bit, scratching his cheek.

"Meh…it's somewhat similar to Berk when there's no dragon raids." I shrugged.

"Well with no dragons existed in the future as you say, I guess that makes sense." Runa sighed, trying to her noodles but was messing it badly with the spork in hand. "Mm…."

Oh boy, I better help her before she pulls an Astrid on us.

"It's like this…" I scooted over to her and began helping her by gently holding her hand and began twisting the spoon around the cup, getting the noodles. "See? You just need to calm down."

"Ah…T-Thank you." Runa thanked, staring at me with a surprise look before smiling.

"Ah, what's up?" I joked, smirking at her. "Feeling bummed out that a man had to help you?"

Runa widened her eyes a bit before huffing and punching my shoulder, prompting me to rubbed it while she said "W-Well…even so…there are some things girls aren't good at."

"Mm…good point." I shrugged before smirking. "But you do know how to throw a punch."

"Don't underestimate me just 'cause I'm a girl." She said, playfully glaring at me. "You seriously asking that after seeing me, Astrid and the other girls do in the dragon training?"

"Well yeah, just joking with you." I chuckled with a grin, which made her smiled.

"Hmm…it's so good!" Jobber exclaimed in joy.

"Mm mm mm! It tastes like chicken, but a little different from the chicken we have." Dusty giggled.

"Yeah, it's taste really good. I wonder what other kinds of food are made in the future." Hiccup smiled. "I wish I could visit it."

"Yeah…" I nodded, forming a frown on my face before looking at the stars. Maybe to you guys that you see the future might be awesome, but for me…it's nothing but a pain. To be honest, even if I could go back home, do I even want to go home?

No, I am not saying because of these guys. I'm saying that my parents wouldn't even care if I came back. I'll just be a nuisance to them like always.

All my life, I tried to impress my dad but…I always disappoint him all the time due to my different goals and such.

"Excuse me?" I looked over to Gram, who was leaning against a rock that we were on. "Do you mind if I may test out this strange food you call 'instant noodles'?"

"Yeah, no." I answered bluntly.

"E-Excuse me?! Do you need to treat such a great sword such as myself?!" Gram exclaimed in anger.

"Jeez, just shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"You two really don't get along, do ya?" Runa asked.

"What gave ya that thought?" I rolled my eyes, leaning against the rock while folding my legs.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Runa huffed.

"Just saying." I shrugged.

"But you know, owning a legendary sword as the great 'Sword of Odin' is something that you would never expect to see!" Dusty exclaimed with a smile, earning a praise from Gram himself.

"Thank you Lady Dusty!" Gram chuckled before sternly glaring at me. "Perhaps you should learn a thing or two squire."

"Shut up. Nobody asked ya." I scoffed.

God, do you ever shut up? Why couldn't I get some sword that doesn't talk at all?

"Hey guys! Check this out!" We all turned to Satsuki, who was playing around with her noodle string by pulling it out of her ear left and right.

"…Okay, how?" I asked with a raised brow.

"A Katamari never reveals her secret." Satsuki giggled before taking the noodle string out of her right ear and threw her cup of instant noodles on her nose while she stood on her left leg before stretching out the noodle string. "Wheee!"

"That's pretty amazing, Satsuki." Runa giggled.

"Yeah, she's beautiful." Jobber giggled, blushing madly. "Gosh, she's just like me! I can't know if she's my one true love or any of you!"

"Obviously not me." Runa replied bluntly.

"Me neither." Dusty deadpanned, making Jobber pout.

"Fine…at least I have Satsuki." Jobber muttered.

"Thanks Jobber! Satsuki likes you too as a best friend!" Satsuki smiled, boosting his enthusiasm again.

"Thanks Satsuki! You're a real 'gal'!" Jobber laughed before he squeezed her cleavage, which made Satsuki yelped before saying "Ooh Jobber!"

"Jobber!" Runa growled, lashing him on the butt with her whip multiple times, making him back away.

"OW! Fine!" Jobber pouted while Satsuki threw her cup of instant noodles in the air till…

SPLASH!

It splattered on top of her with noodles gushing all over her body and the cup sitting on the left side of her hat.

"Ta-da!" Satsuki made some jazzed hands and big grin on her face while Dusty tried to hide her laughter while Hiccup rolled his eyes, but in an amused manner. While Runa didn't like Jobber messing with her, she couldn't help but clap for her to encourage her while Jobber gave her a thumbs-up while he rubbed his butt in pain. But the only one who wasn't impress…was me.

"…That's it?" I asked, confusing her and the others.

"What's wrong? Satsuki thought it was a funny act." Satsuki shrugged before frowning worriedly at me. "But why aren't you laughing?"

"Because it wasn't funny…" I blow a part of my hair that was leaning against my face.

"But Satsuki really worked hard on that trick. After all, it helps to make people like you smile happy!" Satsuki grinned.

"You really like doing this kind of stuff, do you?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Of course! It's traditional for Satsuki's family to be clowns and jesters for the people of Berk!" Satsuki smiled. "Satsuki's family consists of her 11 younger sisters and 8 older brothers, including her parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents."

Wait what!? What the hell kind of family is that?! Something like that would be something that you would hear from a comic book or any other fictional heroes.

"Shocking, huh?" Hiccup smiled, nudging me a bit. "But they're really funny yet kind people. In fact, they do allow me to eat with them whenever my dad forgets to bring me some dinner whenever he's done with being chief the day."

I let out a sigh before looking at him and asked "Is that…true?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup nodded with a grim smile. I guess another thing we have in common. My dad always works in long hours at work and he always come homes late and doesn't eat dinner with us after my mom worked so hard on it. My dad and I don't have the best relationship at all…I tried interacting with him, but…

Never mind…

"Hen-Hen, Hicky, why are you two so sad? Be happy!" Satsuki smiled brightly.

"Easy for you to say." I sighed. "I…don't try to show any emotion because…"

"Hey, it's okay to tell us. We're here for you." Hiccup assured with a soft smile, along with the others. I stared at them for a while before nodding and continued on.

"R-Right….It's just that…I try not to be emotional because I don't want people to just stare at me. Whenever I try to be funny, people would just stare at me awkwardly. Whenever I smile, people would talk behind their backs about me…" I let out a heavy sigh and looked down sadly at the ground.

It's the truth…Whenever I try to smile, try to be funny, cry, get upset, people would complain to me about those things.

"I guess maybe they don't know you at all?" Dusty nervously smiled. "I mean, they just-"

"Don't see the real me? I know." I didn't bother staring right back at them as I grew depressed again. "It's the same everyday…I just try to be emotional, but people would just complain and talk rudely to me like I'm not allowed to be emotional. I stop doing that since after my Eighth Grade year at junior high…"

"That's so terrible." Satsuki frowned.

"But laddie, who says that smiling and being yourself was wrong?" Jobber asked rhetorically. "Everyone has emotions that we like to share."

"I know…but whenever I be excited or optimistic, people would make fun of me, talk behind my backs, anything." I darkened my face as an old memory begins resurfacing from my head. "I remember that when I was in 11 or 12, I gotten beaten up by some kids and gotten my face flushed down the toilet. My dad would yell at me that I didn't fight back while my mom just stayed neutral."

"Well…I guess maybe he was trying to have you man up." Runa shrugged before staring at me and added "Then again…you are scrawny like Hiccup."

"Sucks, isn't it?" I joked back with a small smile. "Besides…there was nothing I could do because I didn't want to fight them. They outnumbered me and plus…well…I might've gotten in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Dusty asked in confusion.

"Hold on…" Hiccup turned to me with a raised brow. "When you mean like that, do you mean that your dad would just yelled at you either way?"

"Mm-hmm…." I nodded, shocking the others. "No matter what I do is right or wrong, my dad would find the excuse to yell me…or 'discipline' me."

"Discipline?" Runa questioned.

"In other words, beat the living crap out of me." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Your own father beaten you up?!" Jobber exclaimed, feeling angry. "I can't believe it! Well whenever I done something wrong, my old man would make me work extra hard at the Forge all night, not that I mind really."

"So your father just…beats you up if you did something wrong, whether it's intentional or not?" Hiccup asked me, his eyes showing a glint of resent.

"No offense Henry, but your father sounds like a terrible guy." Runa commented, feeling upset. "I know that children do things that they shouldn't do, but…"

"Yeah…though some of his reasons for beating me were ludicrous in my opinion. His punishments involved whupping me with a belt or punching me till he's tired out. Like one time…he whupped me with a belt for simply just lying him about having the TV on."

"I am not sure what a TV is, but that's just wrong!" Dusty exclaimed, expressing her anger too.

"Well…I kept it on because…well, I…was afraid of the dark…" I blushed, looking away from their looks.

"I see…" Hiccup sighed. "But that doesn't give your father to juts hurt you for reasons like that."

"He just hates me with a passion. The only thing that'll satisfy him is just how well I do with school or when I do something relating to have a good master degree." I clenched my fists angrily. "That bastard simply just sees me as a toy for him. He just uses me to do things that he couldn't do as a kid because he never had the chance to experience it."

"W-Well…" Dusty gulped before the others looked at each other in concern.

"But…why don't you just tell your dad how you feel?" Hiccup asked.

"…I always try, but he never listens to me." I sighed. "And when I do…I'm…"

I looked away, trying my best to hide my trembling hands. Whenever I confront him, I'm…just a coward…Sure you all saw me a while back when I gave him a sarcastic comment and such…

But I do that to do my best to hide how I feel everyday…I just put that sarcastic and cocky smile on my face to hide my fears. I never talked back from him and just simply begrudgingly agree with him on things that I have to do, holding back my frustration at his strict attitude and how he disciplines me when I do something wrong…That last argument you all saw was when my limit broke.

"Henry, it's okay if you don't want to tell us." Hiccup softly smiled. "Besides, your dad isn't here, right?"

"…Yeah, I guess you're right." I nodded before sighing "But…I'm just a disappointment because I'm like him…"

"Well I'm glad you aren't like him." Runa commented, much to my confusion. "I mean, my father would've been a better father than yours. I mean, you don't deserve to get beating up by your father because of things like that."

"Yeah!" Satsuki nodded, taking off her hat and pulling out a towel before using it to clean off the mess off her suit in a flash. I will not question on how she did it. I think she defies all logic or even sense at all. "Your papa is just terrible…beating you up….!"

"It's nothing…it's something that I have to deal with myself…" I sighed before picking up a random branch from the floor and began messing around the dirt. "To be honest…I don't care what that bastard thinks. No matter how hard I do to prove that I'm not a disappointment, he'll always think of me like that."

"What about your mom?" Runa asked. "Does she know about what your dad does?"

"She does…and she tries her best to stop him, but it's always end up in futile." I answered. "She just lets it slides…but I know she's feeling bad. She and I do have a somewhat close relationship, but…sometimes, we argue on what I say about life being unfair…"

"That's so sad! Sad face!" Satsuki makes a sad smile, tears running out dramatically and her nose getting all snotty.

"Wow…that's so sad Henry. You go through that everyday?" Dusty asked.

"Mm-hmm…that's why I don't smile anymore like I used to. Besides…when I do, my dad would criticize me." I sighed. "He said that my smile is horrible, and when I keep telling him that I'm trying, he grows frustrated with me and yells at my face…"

"Well Satsuki doesn't!" Hm? Satsuki rushed over to me with a serious look that I wasn't expecting her to pull because of her…personality. "Satsuki understands you Hen-Hen and she knows that you aren't bad at smiling!"

"How would you know?" I asked glumly.

"Satsuki would know because anyone can smile!" Satsuki smiled brightly. "Please don't sad! It'll make Satsuki sad! You need to express more of how you really feel, Hen-Hen!"

"How I…really feel?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Yep yep! Satsuki is a clown because she wants to help make everyone happy and motivated! Whenever Satsuki sees her friends sad, it makes Satsuki sad." To demonstrate, she begins acting all sad and stuff. "Whenever she sees someone so mad, it'll make Satsuki mad." She clenched her fists and grits with her teeth angrily with her eyes closed. "But…whenever she sees her friends all happy, it'll make Satsuki happy too."

"Happy…express my real emotions…" I muttered.

"Yep! Who cares what others think? You are you, and that's make you a great person, Hen-Hen! As long as you're happy, you can use your happiness to help others be happy! Be yourself and express more of your emotions, and that way…you'll bring out your real smile."

"Real smile?" I asked with a raised brow.

"What she means that you should really smile like you're real self. She tells me that whenever I'm feeling down…" Hiccup chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he placed his cup of noodles down and began doodling across the floor with me with another branch in hand. "Frankly, she's right. I guess the both of us should express our real smiles like she said, right?"

"Right." I nodded with a soft smile.

"See? You two need to stay more confidant and stay true to who you really are!" Satsuki smiled brightly. "Forget what those meanies say to ya! Be happy and you can express the emotions you've always been holding back!"

Express the emotions that you've always been holding back…Is that possible? Well…I used to be like Hiccup in the past, but…I changed to isolate myself while also trying to ignore the problems that surrounded me…but these guys are being nice to a worthless runt like me despite barely knowing each other. I guess…maybe there is hope after all.

"…Heh, okay." I glanced over at Satsuki with a small smile.

"Oh! Look at that! You're really smiling!" Satsuki cried out happily. "Heehee! Well…just a little, but Satsuki and friends will really bring out your biggest smile!"

Aren't you exaggerating a bit?

"Well I'm sorry to hear what happened to you." Dusty apologized. "That sounds so bad just like Hiccup, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess there's another thing we have in common." Hiccup joked, causing the two of us to laugh before resuming our little doodles on the dirt. "You know Henry…your dad sounds similar to my dad in a way. I guess we aren't accepted from anywhere, huh?"

"Yeah…and you know what? I don't care if I'm not what my parents wants me to be. I rather just be myself, just like what Satsuki says." I added, seeing the others smiles, especially Satuski.

"Yay!" Satsuki cheered before the others finished off their instant noodles and walked over to us, seeing our little doodles.

"Whoa…these are what you guys made?" Runa asked in surprise.

"Whoa…Night Furies." Jobber gaped upon seeing our drawings.

You guessed it. We were making doodles of the Night Fury. Huh…to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention when making it. Whenever I'm busy talking to someone or think too hard, my sketches somehow become great, though they're kinda like 'accidental success' in my opinion.

"Ooh, look at them!" Dusty gasped in awe. "They look so amazing!"

"Hmm…" Gram poked his head out of the sheath and examined our work. "I must say, you two have talents."

"Well…it's no big deal." I shrugged, hiding my blush by replacing it with a smirk. "Why, you interested in learning some art from us too?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous! I-I have no hands!" Gram argued.

"True…" I muttered.

"You guys almost done?" Jobber chuckled, nudging the both of us.

"Y-Yeah…just need the finishing touch." I smiled softly as me and Hiccup continued to draw till…

We heard a low growl and felt a presence behind us. I glanced back and to my surprise, it was the Night Fury. He was there, staring at our pictures calmly. Me and Hiccup glanced at one another before shrugging it off and decided to continue with our drawing.

Heh…I really like doing stuff with them. While me and Hiccup each continued to draw our two drawings of the Night Fury, we heard it walking away, prompting us to look back and see it stand on its hind legs before grabbing a nearby large tree branch and slowly began making some crazy lines around the ground that surrounded us.

"Whoa, what's it doing?" Runa wondered in surprise.

"Wait…is it…?" Dusty muttered, staring straight at the lines while the Night Fury continued on with what it's been doing. Toothless looks back at us, gazing down at me and Hiccup before it began drawing more squiggly lines, even walking past us and hitting Hiccup in the head with the tree branch by accident.

About five minutes later, it put down the tree branch and made a face like it was impressed by its works. Me and Hiccup stood up while we stared at this doodle in bewilderment and puzzled by what it was doing.

"I think…it was learning how to draw…!" Dusty gasped in awe. "T-That's incredible…I never seen a dragon try to draw at all!"

"Whoa…is that even possible?" Runa asked in surprise.

"Incredible…a foul beast is able to learn such a feat from you humans?" Gram wondered. "I never would have imagined…"

"Yeah, same here." I nodded before looking around the circle.

"But…it is…'something'…" Jobber wondered. "I'm not good with art, so…"

"It looks like an octopus." Satsuki tilted her head. "If that's so, then that's 'scribbling'."

And another terrible pun made by Satsuki Katamari. Give her a hand people.

Anyway, me and Hiccup looked at one another and shrugged before taking our leave, but the moment we did, the Night Fury snarled at us and sent his glare towards Hiccup. Hiccup looks down and sees his right foot touching one of the lines, which prompt him to lift his foot up and made the Night Fury smile and purr happily. Hiccup raised a brow before putting his foot on the line again, making it snarl once more before lifting it up, making it go all docile and non-hostile.

"Huh…" I muttered before leaning over to Hiccup and whispered "I think he doesn't want you to step on his drawing."

"Mm…Yeah." Hiccup nodded before he slowly began walking across the Night Fury's drawing by not stepping on any of lines. Its like he's dancing, almost doing the tango or something like that. I don't know, I'm not much of a dancer…

"Whoa…" Runa muttered, staring at Hiccup in awe.

"Cool…" Dusty added, her mouth gaped and stretched it into an excited smile.

As he continued to make his way around the drawing, Hiccup stopped as he felt the Night Fury behind him before slowly turning back, finding it staring right at him curiously. Hiccup took this chance to slowly raised his hand towards it snout, but the Night Fury grunted in distrust of him. Hiccup stared at it before letting out a gulp. Before long, he slowly closed his eyes and extended his hand all the way, hoping that it didn't bite him and chop off his hand.

We could only watch in suspense while the Night Fury sniffed his hand for a while, sensing if he was tricking him or not, but…from the look of his face, well…he obviously knows that Hiccup is barely even a threat, no offense to my ancestor.

Oh? How did I know that the Night Fury is a boy? Well…call it a hunch or a guess. Either way, he does seemed to resembled a boy.

Soon…after thirty seconds of suspense, the Night Fury slowly made his way towards Hiccup's hand and pressed his snout against it. We all gasped while Hiccup flinched, but didn't feel his hand get bitten off before staring at the Night Fury in sheer awe.

"Amazing…" There were no words to express this. What I was seeing was sheer awe. I know that dragons never existed in my world in the future, but…this…no way. There's no way to describe this feeling. Seeing dragons in this world and into the past to meet with my ancestor and others…No way…there's no way that you can tell me that this isn't all fake. It's real…definitely real…

This sensation…It's been so long feeling this much awe and joy…I don't know why, but seeing this just makes my heart feel…happy…

I slowly took out my phone without thinking and snapped a picture of the moment, not even realizing the smile I pulled on my face.

"Awesome." I commented.

With that, the Night Fury let out a grunt before he flew off and back towards his spot, grabbing ahold of a tree branch and sleeping on it by using his tail to fall upside down and use his wings to cover his body. Wow…I honestly cannot tell whether that dragon is a dog, cat, or a bat.

Or just all three of them combined. That would make sense…right?

"Whoa Hiccup! That was so awesome!" Dusty commented while Hiccup stared at his right hand in awe and bewilderment till Jobber came over and slapped him so hard on the back with a grin on his face.

"Ah, out of all the vikings to ever confront the 'Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death' itself, it had to be you, eh lad?" Jobber nudged him while Hiccup looked at him with a shy smile and asked "W-What…? Is that a problem?"

"Not at all! You were really great out there lad!" Jobber grinned.

"Yeah! You were really brave out there Hiccup." Runa complimented. "I don't think there could be any other viking out there to confront a Night Fury ever."

"I-I wasn't really brave, just…well…" Hiccup blushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "I-I was j-just…well…"

"Too scared?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yep, that." Hiccup nodded.

"But either way, you were pretty awesome back there!" Runa smiled, punching him in the shoulder which made him yelp and rubbed his arm bashfully. "You know, I wouldn't be surprise if the others were in shock just like we were. I bet even Astrid wouldn't recommend on thinking twice about your skills."

"Gee, thanks Runa." Hiccup playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll say." I chuckled, looking over the photo of Hiccup touching the Night Fury's snout. Yep, picture perfect. Hm…I'll keep this as a reminder of ever seeing this moment.

"Whoa Henry! What's that?!" Ah! Where the hell did she come?!

Satsuki quickly swiped the phone right out of my hands and looked at it in awe.

"Ooh! This thing looks pretty so…so…what's the word?" Satsuki wondered, examining the photo of Hiccup and the Night Fury. "Ooh wait…more importantly, how did you do that?"

"D-Do that?" I asked hesitantly, drawing attention to the others.

"I meant this? How did you do that with that whole clicking thing and stuff and managed to capture this?" Satsuki asked.

"Hey, isn't that the thing Sindri showed us?" Hiccup asked as he and the others walked over and examined it. "W-Whoa…did it just capture a minute with me?"

"Amazing, just look at this thing!" Dusty widened her eyes with an excited smile. "Man, is this from the future Henry?!"

"Y-Yeah…" I nodded. "My phone can be able to use to communicate with others, as well as searching up the internet, play games, and take photos and videos."

"I have no clue on whatever those things are, but that sounds pretty amazing!" Runa grinned.

"Really? To me, it sounds like rubbish." Jobber shrugged before giggling. "But even so, the one pretty amazing this is standing around a beautiful blonde like you."

He suddenly squeezed Runa's butt, causing her to yelp and blushed in embarrassment before growling angrily before punching him in the nose.

"You do not touch me right there! You're a boy and you're not supposed to touch a woman like that at all! Don't you know that touching a woman's privacy is wrong and inappropriate?!" Runa exclaimed, ready to kill Jobber any minute.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Jobber chuckled, ignoring the bruise on his face. "Besides, it was worth it in the end."

"…I am going to kill you one day." Runa scoffed.

"Now now, you guys. Let's all calm down for a moment." Dusty smiled awkwardly at them.

"She's right." Hiccup nodded before looking at the picture of the phone. "Though it's pretty amazing seeing it. I mean, it even managed to somehow copy the colors of the thing."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, eh?" I smirked, walking over to them while Satsuki began fiddling around with it.

"Satsuki wants to see more of this thing!" Satsuki smiled brightly.

"O-Okay, just be careful with-" Before long, she began playing around it before letting out a confused look as she asked "Huh? Wazzut?"

"Was…what?" I asked, walking over to her and…

….Oh….

It was a photo. A photo of a girl. A blonde-haired with a lace braided ponytail styled hairstyle with fair white skin. She wore a red striped shirt with a hoodie with beautiful lime-bluish eyes, making any guy who sees her fall madly in love with her.

"Huh?" The others surrounded Satsuki and my phone and saw the picture.

"Hey, who is this?" Dusty wondered.

"Yeah…" Hiccup rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes. "And…why does she-"

"G-Give it back!" I yelled out, swiping the phone away from Satsuki's hand and quickly turned it off before placing it back in my pockets while the others stared at me in shock.

"Whoa, what's up with ya?" Jobber asked before slightly getting giddy. "Ooh, is that your cute little lady-"

"Shut up." I glared at him darkly. "Just…stop talking."

"H-Henry…?" Runa looked at me in surprise. "W-What's going on with you?"

I don't want to talk about it…I don't want to share this story…I don't want to think about her. I…don't to relive what I've been through…I…don't want to remember what changed me…I…just want to be alone…

"…I-I need to go…Bye…" I slowly began heading out, walking away from them and began leaving the cove.

"Henry, wait!" Hiccup called, rushing over to me. He gave me a look of concern while I didn't bothered to look at him. "What's up with you? We were just-"

"Move." I stated coldly, surprising Hiccup. "I said move."

"No, I won't till-"

"Just please leave me alone!" I exclaimed, glaring at him before looking down sadly. "S-Sorry…I…I just…need to go..!"

I quick ran past him and climbed up towards the Cove's entrance and immediately ran away, trying my best not to show sadness.

I…don't want to relive that moment. That moment that showed how truly useless I am. How I'm just a living mistake to mankind…I…I…I don't need anyone…I…can handle this myself…I don't need anyone…I…

* * *

 ** _Runa's POV_**

Henry…what's wrong with you? Why did you freak out like that?

"Whoa, what was up with that?" Jobber wondered. "I was just curious if that was his girlfriend or not."

I gave Jobber a glare before exclaiming "Ugh, do you even hold any privacy?!"

"Well it was just-"

LASH!

"OW!"

I held the whip my hand, giving him an angry glare while he backed away from me.

"G-Guys…let's all calm down and think this through." Dusty giggled nervously. "I-I mean…if we just think positively, then we all would feel alright and maybe leave Henry alone."

"Yeah, what made Hen-Hen act like that?" Satsuki wondered.

"How odd…" We glanced towards Gram, who started levitating in the air before making his way towards us. "Whoever that was in that peculiar device of his, it really set squire off."

"It did." Hiccup walked over to us with a worried look, but I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes. "I…really don't know why, but he felt so angry and sad. I think I might've hurt his feelings and…I feel bad for bring thing that subject up."

I gave Hiccup a soft smile before placing a hand on his shoulder and softly said "Hey, don't feel bad Hiccup. You just didn't know. Whatever it was, maybe we could check up on him."

"You sure? Why not we just give him some space?" Hiccup offered.

"Hey, we offered to help him through his troubles, and while he may be some kid from the future, he's still our friend." I stated sternly before picking up Gram and his sheath before placing him in there. "Now let's go."

"Okay, but where are we gonna look for him?" Jobber asked.

"Yeah! He could be anywhere!" Satsuki cried out, gritting her teeth and clenched her fists. "Dammit! Where's a textbox that tells us where to go?!"

…What?

"You guys having trouble?" Hm? Wait, that voice. We turned around to see a familiar anthro looking yellow striped cat heading his way towards us.

"W-Whoa!" Hiccup blinked in surprise before clearing his throat. "U-Umm…Sindri? What are you doing here?"

"Mikako had some business with her Grandma Gothi privately, and I thought I could pay you guys a visit." Sindri explained.

"Umm…Mr. Kitty?" Satsuki asked, twiddling her fingers nervously. "Why do you look like that now, meow?"

"First off, I'm NOT a cat." Sindri stated in an annoyed tone. "Second, I thought I came and check up on you guys, especially on Henry and that shiny golden sword."

"Huh? Why them?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I…don't know why, but I got this strange feeling around those two." Sindri explained, closing his eyes and spoken out how he felt.

"Really?" Gram poked his head out of the sheath and stared straight at Sindri. "I never knew you felt that way feline."

"I have a name, sword." Sindri growled.

"Well you should learn mannerism, young feline." Gram sternly said.

"Ngh, how many times do I need to repeat myself?! I. Am. A. Human!" Sindri bared his fangs, growing frustrated at him.

"Guys, calm down!" I yelled out, glaring at both the sword and the cat. "Look, we don't have time to deal with this! What's more important is checking up on Henry!"

"What?" Sindri asked. "You're talking about Henry, right?"

"Yeah, we just want to check up on him." I explained.

"Yeah, squire was acting weird based on what we saw." Gram explained.

"Plus, we made a promise that he would tell us some things whenever he felt uncomfortable." Jobber added. "Well…whatever happened to him must've really hit him hard in the boner."

Can you at least go for five seconds without making any dirty jokes?

"Well…he ran off and we don't even know where he went…" Dusty stated.

"Oh, well I saw him heading through some bushes and went to another open part of Raven Point." Wait what?! We all stared at Sindri in shock and surprise. "It's true, I did see him."

"Yes! Way to go Mr. Kitty! I really 'meowt' to feed you some fish!" Satsuki joked.

"Ignoring that little pun of yours, I could go for fish!" Ugh, he keeps claiming that he isn't a cat but that definitely shows the similarities that he is one.

"Moving on, you saw Henry go there?" Hiccup asked, which Sindri nodded. "But then…why did you come to us?"

"Well…Umm…" Sindri's ears dropped down in embarrassment.

I couldn't help but let out an aggravated sigh before saying "Don't worry…he probably didn't even think that far. Right now…we need to check up on Henry."

I'm really worried about him…He looked really upset when we were checking up on that photo that Satsuki somehow managed to find on that 'phone' as he called it. I''m…just wondering if it was right to check up on his privacy like that.

He told me that he doesn't want sympathy, but…

Whatever happened involved something with that girl on that picture. Speaking of which, there's something off with that photo…I can't but wonder about her. Why does she remind me of someone I know? Hmm…Oh well…The best way to know is to confront the source to learn more about it.

"Yeah…" Hiccup nodded before asking "But do you think he would want us to see him? He looked pretty hurt and didn't want anyone to talk to him. I would know…"

I fallen silent, realizing that Hiccup had a point but…

"Hiccup…he accepted our friendship back at Gothi and Mikako's hut, and we promised to understand him a lot better, so we need to go over and check up on him. Whatever's happening to him…we need to help him."

"She's right. You know that friends can't leave each other behind. You know that full well too, Hiccup. After all, we're always there to help ya out." Jobber grinned.

"Yeah! And I want Hen-Hen to be smiling too!" Satsuki added.

"It would be wrong to just leave him along in sorrow, so why not?" Dusty smiled softly. "Besides, I'm sure we all will help him out just like we promised."

"You guys…" Hiccup looked at each of us before sighing to himself with a soft smile. "Okay fine, let's go an find Henry."

"Thanks Hiccup." I smiled happily while Gram chuckled to himself and commented "You five are truly good friends. I wouldn't be surprised if you all shared more of your bonds with squire to ease his pain."

Bonds…Hm, well of course. We need to share our bonds with others to be strong. We all may be different people with different views on Berk, but we all share one thing in common. We all share our love and trust towards each other and we're rejects on Berk, that's one thing clear. We see and do things that other vikings here don't seem to even realize. And I'm personally proud to have friends that always got my back, well maybe Jobber but he always tries to be optimistic and encourages us like his father, but in his own pervy way.

Henry…I really want to help him. Though that girl, whatever happened…I have this strange feeling inside me that I know what it is, and I don't want it to be right.

"Come on you guys…let's go." I sighed softly before turning to Sindri. "Sindri, do you mind if you took us to him?"

"Sure thing." Sindri nodded in understanding. "I think he really needs it for our sake."

I nodded, along with Hiccup and the others as we began following after Sindri while exiting out of the cove. Before long, Hiccup stopped in his tracks and looked back at the cove, seeing the Night Fury resting on a tree top as he held a soft smile before he continued off with us.

Hiccup's really concern for that dragon, and I can understand why. That scene where he and that Night Fury touching each other…I held my breath filled with tension but let it out in relief when it didn't try to kill him.

Frankly, I'm really happy that Hiccup was actually able to do it. He's really something, isn't he? No one gets him, but we do. We know that he has full potential that nobody ever seems to understand or comprehend because of their stubborn streak.

But while Hiccup is stubborn himself, I know that he has that good kind of stubbornness. The one where he never gives up or stops himself from saving anyone that he's so close with.

Henry seems really similar to Hiccup in a way, though he's pessimistic, mostly quiet, seems to have a big anger like Astrid, but he seems to sense how we feel and is nice, in his own way. Though stubborn at much…

…Henry. I just hope that you would listen to us.

"He should be around here somewhere…" Sindri looked around through the bushes till…

"Ah-ha! Found ya!" Sindri grinned, looking through the bushes as we all peeked through with him and there he was, sitting down on a log with that 'phone' thing of his.

We all stood quietly and stared at him with worried, concern, and sad looks. I'm just wondering what's in his mind…and what he's thinking about…I'm really worried about him.

Hmm…I'm not sure why, but…Henry's sorta like me in a way. If what I think it is with that girl in the picture, I think he's close to her. And….this feeling of dread that's in my mind, I think I'm starting to connect why he was upset when Jobber spoken about her as his 'girlfriend'. Besides, I took one glance at her and she seems to be older than Henry…at least that's what I think. And…that dread that I'm feeling, I think Henry-

"N-Ngh…!" H-Huh? We saw Henry flinching and holding his head in pain, gritting his teeth. "N-No…not again…!"

Again? What's going on with him?!

"Henry!" We rushed over to his side as he holds his head in pain and we began hearing him silently sobbing.

"It's…my fault….it's all….my…fault…" H-Huh? What?

"Henry…?" I called, looking at him in concern.

"Henry…" Hiccup muttered, placing his hands on his shoulders and looked at him with a serious look. 'Henry, wake up."

Henry looked up and stared at Hiccup with a surprise look, his face sweating with fear.

"…Hiccup?" Henry called, blinking in surprise.

"Henry…" I walked over between them and looked at him with worried. "What's wrong?"

* * *

 ** _5 Minutes Earlier  
Henry's POV_**

….Well this is just stupid. Why did I ran away again…?

I should have told them, but…I…was afraid. I was afraid of reliving it.

I was right there, staring at my phone with a sad gaze as I stared at the picture of her smiling happily. I took it when we went to Six Flags Great Adventure together.

…I wanted to forget, but…if I do that, then I'm practically forgetting she ever existed. If I was just strong…Why couldn't I be strong? If I was, then she wouldn't…

No, I don't owe you any of you any explanation…I…just…I can't…I…want to be reliable to her.

She was always there for me….she believed in me and I was there by her side to cheer her through. I really loved her…and she loved me back.

Truth be told…I was hoping that she might be here in this world…but after knowing Hiccup for a while and how he was the chief's only son, all my hopes just washed away.

No there's way to ever see her again…but I know that I'll never forget her…

The only person in this world that loved me…Who was ever concerned about me whenever I was hurt both physically and mentally…and…was the one who gave me the strength to stay true…and now-

 _"It's all your fault…"_

H-Huh? N-No…

 _"You killed her."_

 _"Why didn't you do anything?!"_

 _"You're completely useless!"_

"N-No….! Not again…!" I winced, placing my hands on my head and tried my best to ignore everything there were saying. No, it's not true! Not true…! It's not true…!

 _"He's weak and a cruddy mistake!"_

 _"Why couldn't it been you?!"_

 _"You're such a baby!"_

 _"You're useless."_

Useless….Useless….I….don't want to hear it. But…they're right. It's all my fault…

"Henry…!"

My fault…My fault…I killed her. I…It should've been me! Why her?! She had a perfect future and everything…and yet I…! All because…!

…No, they're all right. All those voices, all those people…They were right. I'm completely useless and I can't change that fate. I'm always destined to be the completely useless idiot nobody ever wants to hang out and I have to accept it….

"It's…my fault….it's all….my…fault…" It's the truth. I'm weak and I can't do anything about it. I'm weak and I'll admit it…! It should've been me that was supposed to die, not her. I should have die and then nobody will have to see my stupid face again…

Nobody…

"Henry…?"

That voice…huh?

"Henry…Henry, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked upwards to see Hiccup's face, and not just his…Runa, Satsuki, Dusty, and Jobber was here too.

"…Hiccup?" I called, blinking in surprise before feeling something on my face.

"Henry…" Runa walked over and helped me up before asking "What's wrong?"

"H-Huh?" I blinked in shock. "W-What do you mean?"

"Henry, stop lying." Hiccup stated, frowning worriedly. "You're…umm…"

"Huh?" What's he trying to…Oh.

He pointed over to my eyes as I slowly touched my cheeks, feeling something wet. Are these…tears? Oh great, was I crying? That was unlike me to do that.

"Lad, it's okay to tell us." Jobber said.

"W-Wait, hold on…" I stared at each of them in surprise. "What are you all doing here? How did you find me here?"

"I led them here." Huh? I turned around and was met face-to-face with some weird thing.

"Whoa! W-What the?!" I exclaimed. "Okay, mind someone telling me the strange monster cat right in front of me?"

"I'm not a monster car OR even a cat at all!" It complained.

"Wait, that voice…!" I widened my eyes, recognizing that voice anywhere. It was from that same talking cat back at Mikako and Gothi's hut…

"Yeah, it's a long story…" Dusty chuckled nervously.

"Let me guess….both the talking cat and this monster cat are the same person, huh?" I guessed, which they nodded in agreement. "Oh great, like my day has gotten any better."

"Well either way, I led your friends here because you needed it." Sindri said with a serious look.

"What? Needed it?" I asked the weird cat thing.

"Umm…I think he means that." Dusty awkwardly smiled before handing me my phone with her photo on it. I stayed silent and frowned sadly.

"Henry…please tell us what's in your mind." Runa begged.

"Don't worry, we'll understand you." Hiccup assured with a soft smile.

"'Understand me'? Don't kid around." I scoffed, turning away from them. "Nobody understands me. They think they do but in actuality, they don't."

"Henry." Runa walked around and confronted me straight to the face with a stern face. "Just trust us. We promised to get to know you more and you promised back. You can tell us, and we'll try to be there for you."

"She's right." Hiccup nodded, giving me a small smile. "Henry…Whatever's troubling you, you can tell us. We won't do anything like laugh, or make fun of you."

"Well…we wouldn't even do that to anyone other than Snotlout and maybe the twins." Dusty stated blankly.

"And besides, why laugh upon seeing you so upset?" Satsuki asked rhetorically before saying "It wouldn't be funny at all seeing one of Satsuki's friends or anyone upset…Except for Snotty boy."

That is true, I'll admit. Hmm…

"And whatever it is, we'll help ya!" Jobber smiled happily, patting me on the back. I looked at him in surprise before turning back to the others, seeing them giving me soft smiles.

I stared at each of them before sighing "Alright…Dusty, can I have my phone back?"

"H-Huh? Oh sure." Dusty nodded before handing the phone back to me. I stared at it for a while before sighing. Before I could say anything, Sindri hopped on my shoulder and looked at the photo before becoming amazed by it.

"Whoa…she looks like a Valkyrie…" I gave a cold glare towards the walking talking cat before exclaiming "Hey, lay off against my sister."

"Sister?" Hiccup asked in confusion. "Oh, so that girl in the photo is…"

"….Yeah, she's my sister." I nodded, feeling grim while the others stared at me, curious to know more about her. I saw the look on both Hiccup and Runa's faces, and I instantly knew…they might've figured something out.

"So…what was she like?" Dusty asked curiously.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Jobber grinned, only to be silence by the glares from us. "Never mind…continue."

"…Right. Anyway…She's my sister." I sighed, making a grim smile.

"What was she like…?" Runa asked curiously, looking at me with concern.

I couldn't help but make a soft smile as I gazed down at my sis's photo on my phone.

"She was brave, noble, kind, and always listened to what I say. She was an amazing big sister who protected me from bullies and such, even my cousin."

"Really?" Hiccup asked in surprise before smiling. "Wow, that's real nice to hear."

"She was." I smiled brightly. "She always had my back and I always been there to support her to the end. She may look cute and beautiful, but she's pretty strong despite her slender figure. She always believed in my talents and encourages me to continue on my dreams."

"Really?" Satsuki asked in excitement. "You have dreams?!"

"No, not those kinds of dreams." I rolled my eyes before continued on. "I meant my own goals in life, she always believed in me. She was the only one…who understood me in my life…the only one…who ever loved me…"

"Henry, that isn't true…" Dusty stated, giving me a sorrowful and sympathetic look. "I mean, we trust you and love you too…"

"You do seem to hold potential. People are just too blinded to see it." Sindri nodded, folding his arms.

"Maybe…but it seems like I'm everybody's favorite punching bag." I joked, but in a grim tone.

"Henry…" Hiccup looked at me in concern. "You must've loved her so much, huh?"

"Yeah…I trusted her and I wanted to be as strong just like her." I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "I wanted to be a somebody that everyone will have faith in. I wanted to be a somebody rather than a nobody. I thought I could change my fate and tried to find a way to be reliable…but…I couldn't. Nobody, not even my own parents, ever loved the real me…That's why I was desperate to change…change who I am…"

"Not even your parents?" Runa asked in concern. "I know your dad isn't the best father, but what about your mom?"

"She may encouraged at me, but whenever I get upset with life and such, she just discourages this away and she has to raised three kids in her life, so she's always busy helping our messes and always get tired. I want to help her, but she keeps saying that she was alright." I sighed sadly.

"That's so sad." Satsuki sniffled before realizing something. "Eh? Three? Umm…Hen-Hen? Don't you mean two?"

"No, I have a little brother as well." I smiled softly, remembering Joey. "He's twelve years old and while he may be young, he's got a smart mouth."

"Gee, I wonder where?" Hiccup rolled his eyes, cracking a smile on his face.

"Yeah…" I blushed a bit. "He's…really someone that seems to also cares for me. I wanted to be a good big brother to him just like how she was for me…"

I softly frowned, gazing down on the ground.

"You must really miss him, huh?" Runa asked in concern.

I let out a nod before continuing on.

"Yeah…he looked up to me and even her because of how reliable and kind she was. While my dad always overwork himself and my mom is busy cleaning up the house, we always hanged out together and we always stood together. Whenever I had a bad day, those two always finds the way to encourage me and not give up."

"That's a really nice family you got there." Jobber smiled. "You know, Pa always believes in me and gives good advice to me and Hiccup. It's really helpful and we came this far to this day."

"Yeah…" Hiccup nodded with a soft smile. "While Gobber is random and crazy at times, he's a real good friend…and a godfather of mine."

"And you got a sweet brother as well." Jobber nudged him, which made Hiccup chuckled while I softly smiled at the two interacting. Heh…just like how she does it with me…

"Yeah…you two really are brothers. Your bonds are similar to me and my sis and my brother." I chuckled, looking at them with a soft smile before frowning. "I…guess I really wish that you all could have met her…she would be here encouraging you all…and even help me…"

"Henry…" Runa looked at me with a concern look. "Did…something ever happened to her?"

"…." I fallen silent, looking away sadly before clenching my fists. "…Let's just say…she was my reason of why I'm still alive."

"Huh?" Runa asked in surprise before looking away from them, trying to hide away my sadness. I don't want their sympathy…I want to be alone and focus on what matters…just keep talking and I'll end this…

"She…would always be there for me…and I wanted to be just like her…if I was strong…then maybe I would…"

Maybe…? Is that even a possibility of preventing her fate…If I wasn't so weak…if I wasn't born…if I just met my dad's expectations to be strong…then I could've…

"Henry….please don't cry." H-Huh? I glanced at Runa, who walked over and wiped something off my eyes. Oh…I did it again. "You got something in your eye…and please don't cry…"

"…I'm not. I…don't want to cry." I said, turning my head away from her. "I'm trying to cope with it…"

"Satsuki's confused. What happened to her?" Satsuki wondered only for Dusty to call her name and shook her head silently.

"…She's dead." I answered, darkening my face. "There was a fire…and…she died…"

"Oh…" Satsuki frowned sadly. "Sorry."

"…Henry." Runa frowned, looking at me with concern as I continued on.

"Since that day…I changed…I wanted to be strong for her….but I can't…because it's my…my fault why she's…why…"

"It's okay Henry…" Hiccup walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You don't need to cry. You have us and we'll help you along the way."

"I didn't need anyone's help…Nobody ever came to me and what's the worst crap I had to deal with someone telling me that she deserved to die…" I darkened my face, remembering those words.

* * *

 _"You're just a mistake! Makes me wonder why you even exist! No wonder why you can't be like her! Ha…whatever….why bother with someone with that? That stupid girl deserved to die and it's all your fault."_

* * *

…As much as I want to deny it, it's the truth…It's all my fault why she died…but I won't let anyone talk bad about her. She died as a hero…but…I wished that she could have been still here.

"What?! How could they?!" Runa exclaimed angrily.

"It just shows how rude and disgusting some humans are." Sindri furrowed his brows angrily.

"Agreed." Gram nodded. "How dare they disrespect the dead? Has people in the future grown more outlandish and arrogant over the years?"

"And that's why I change into the person you all see today." I scoffed, turning away from them. "I don't need anyone to understand how I feel everyday! Who needs friends! They just laugh and talk like idiots, and pretend to agree with you…So you end up caring about them…exposing yourself…getting hurt…Screw all that! I'm better off without them! I don't want people getting in my way! I don't want people dragging me down! I never want to anyone around me! I don't want to be friends with anyone! That's what I ever wanted and nobody even gives a damn how I feel! Why else did I ran away?!"

"Henry…" Hiccup frowned, hearing every word of how I felt.

"That's…why I don't need anyone. I got my values, so you can keep yours." I sighed, looking down on the floor with a sadden look. "If the world is gonna treat me as a worthless piece of trash, then so be it…My reasons are pathetic…and I don't have the will to keep going."

It's the truth…I have no reason to live…no reason to keep going…I-

SLAP!

Ah! I felt a mark on my face before seeing Runa's stern look.

"Don't you dare say that." Runa stated.

"R-Runa?!" Dusty gasped.

"'You don't have a will to keep going'? What are you? You're still here, aren't you?" Runa asked, glaring at me. "People don't see it, but we do. We know you have several reasons to be here."

"What?" I asked, rubbing my right cheek. God, do people need to keep hurting me? First my left leg, and then my face. Wow…the world really is after me, huh?

"One, you sided with Hiccup after many people shunned him and when he was getting bullied by the other teens. Two, you…protected me when Astrid started insulting me. Three, you even saved my life. Four, you…even talked to us even more, and I'm very happy that you're admitting how you feel to us."

"She's right." Hiccup stood next to her with a proud smile on his face. "Everything you've done so far, it showed you have more reasons to live than you claimed."

I stayed silent with a sad smile before sighing "You're right…Heh heh, sorry."

"No need to apologize, and don't get all worried you dork! We're here for you!" Runa punched my shoulder, causing me to wince while I rolled my eyes.

Jeez, this girl keeps turning 180 each time. She turns to a feminist to a nice and kind girl. Oh well…I do know one thing of course; Girls are complex and confusing.

"Yeah! And don't worry Hen-Hen, you don't need to keep crying like before!" Satsuki giggled.

"I wasn't crying." I bluntly answered.

"You had some tears in your eyes." Dusty pointed out. "And it's okay to cry."

"I…just don't want people to see me cry. They would make fun of me." I sighed, scratching the back of his head. "So…I try not to cry."

"Well it's okay to let us know how you feel!" Jobber chuckled, walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Take it from me. I may be a big loaf, but I don't mind what people what I say about people say about me, so I keep being who I am to be a motivator and…"

He leaned over and whispered "A great ladies' man."

"Uh huh…" Is this guy for really?

"You seemed to be more relax than before, squire." Gram smiled. "I'm proud of you to at least tell us how you feel."

"Y-Yeah…" I couldn't help but blush a bit.

You know, I'm now just realizing this but…I actually talked to some people about how I felt. I even told them much about some of my life back at the cove earlier. I…honestly never expected that.

Maybe…Maybe they're right. Maybe I haven't even realized that I had the will to keep living all along. I…was so stupid to even see that. But then again, maybe…Nah, best not to think about it.

"You know, your sister sounded like a good person with a good heart." Sindri commented. "I'm…sorry for your lost."

"…It's okay." I sighed with a soft smile. "She was a really great sister that a brother would even asked. If she was still alive, me and Joey would always try to play around with her with games, eat snacks, and even compete against each other in races. She was great at stuff in combat and was very talented."

"Sounds like you really looked up to her." Hiccup smiled. "I'm glad to hear that you had at least one family member to care for you."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Ari…was the only person in the world that ever listened to me, heard what I said, and loved me for being who I was...my dad wanted me to do things that he couldn't do like go to a good college that he couldn't go to, or have me have the same job as him...but that wasn't what I wanted but he never listened to me...not even my mom did nothing and just went neutral...ever since Ari died, I distanced myself from my family than before...and then one day, my father started talking to me and tried to get along with me."

"Wow, I never knew." Dusty frowned sadly. "So your dad actually started listening to you?"

"I know but…after all these years, that asshole finally decided to show his damn face for such a damn time, taking break from those long work hours and coming to me and hang out…It…completely disgusted me." I shook my head, showing my grim look. "I never knew why but he was probably being nice to me so I could and do his bidding."

"Henry…I'm sure there's a good reason why." Runa stated.

"Yeah…maybe he was scared." Hiccup nodded, rubbing his chin as he continued "I may not know the whole story and while your dad may have not been the best person out there….I think he was afraid of losing you as well. He lost your sister, and with how he was treating you before; he was starting to lose you too…and I think he was afraid of losing his son too."

I stayed silent to Hiccup's words, realizing that possibility. Maybe he's right…maybe he was starting to change…but how can I know? I can't read people's thoughts. I'll never know what's in my old man's stubborn head.

"…Maybe you're right, but I guess I won't know." I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "But the point is that…I guess he is afraid of losing me, but…what I'm most worried of if he even knows that I'm gone."

"What do you mean?" Satsuki asked. "Why would your papa think you're gone? I mean, you did say you ran away or was that a joke?"

"No, I did and I've been living here on Berk for a few days, but…I just think he might've forgotten me like he did with her." I sighed, darkening my face a bit with my hoodie.

"What?" Runa asked with a raised brow.

"He moved past her death instead of keep remembering her. Even mom and Joey did the same, along with those who attended her funeral…I didn't and I don't want. Moving past someone's death, no matter how close you were with them, is just like forgetting their whole existence." I explained.

"Henry, that isn't true." Hiccup stated. "I understand that you love your sister and moving past deaths is very important. Just 'cause they're moving past her death doesn't mean they're forgetting her, they don't want to keep on mourning."

"Keep on mourning…" I repeated with a sadden look. "I know that…but…"

"It's okay Henry." Hiccup softly smiled. "I don't think your sister would want you to act up like that. She would have wanted to keep smiling and believing in yourself."

Jobber snickered at that before commenting "Sounds like something you should take Hiccup."

"H-hey!" Hiccup blushed. "Y-You know what I mean!"

I stared at each of them and thought about what Hiccup said. He has a point, most people moved other's death because the one who died doesn't want them to keep mourning and wants to keep moving on. But…No, don't think about it. It's none of my business to pry but…Hiccup's right. She wouldn't want me to die, and I'm proud of that.

"Henry…" I looked at Runa, who gave me a soft smile. "I know this is hard since nobody but us can understand. We've faced death because of this war, so everyone's used to it with many viking funerals to send their spirits up to Valhalla by Odin himself. But...I never forgotten about my dad and neither did my mom...she would always tells me that my dad was someone she loved before he went off to search for the dragon's nest all by his own...and everyone just confirmed his death when he didn't return back home at all. But..."

Before you know it, I was hugged by her as she bend my head against her chest with a sadden look. I could feel her tears dripping down my head, already starting to cry.

"But...instead of moving on, we can still carry on their memories, their will. Though it's difficult to know what they're thinking when they're dead, but...I know your sister was an amazing person Henry..."

….Heh, you really are a soft person for a feminist. But…even so, I…I can't help but feel some joy inside me…

"Thank you." I spoken, having everyone, even Runa who looked down at me, to turn to me in confusion. Runa finished off her hug as I gave them each a smile on my face and repeated "Thank you Hiccup…Runa…Jobber, everyone."

Hiccup blinked a couple time before smiling softly and nodding. Runa smiled softly and hugged me one more time, catching me off-guard a bit.

"Don't mention it…" Runa chuckled before she ended it and punched me on the shoulder with an amused smile on her face before wiping away her tears. "Also…d-don't tell anyone that I was crying. It's not for shield-maidens to cry, but I had my right to do so for the one I care for. I thought I could help you, that's all Henry."

"Really?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Y-Yeah…it's no big deal!" Runa looked away nervously. "W-Why? You think women can't cry because we're tough?"

"No, I'm just…I understand why you would cry. I don't mind." I shrugged, making her cheeks blush a bit.

"R-Really?" Runa blinked in surprise.

"Yeah?" I nodded with a raised brow, making her blush a bit before she grabbed her whip and lashed at me. "OW! What the heck?!"

"S-Stop it!" Runa begged. "I-I get it, okay!"

Okay, this girl is seriously having issues that I can't explain what it is.

"So…you feeling better now laddie?" Jobber asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah…I want to thank you all for listening." I smiled softly.

"Hey, we're here for you." Hiccup beamed, which I nodded back to.

"See? Was that hard?" Sindri joked with a smile. "And I gotta say, you got a cute sister."

"Really?" I asked blankly.

"W-What?! That was supposed to be a compliment!" Sindri exclaimed.

"You aren't even trying hard feline." Gram shook his head before gazing at me. "But squire, I sure hope you have now learned a lesson in this."

"Yeah…" I nodded with a soft smile before looking at my phone again, seeing the photo of my deceased sister. Heh…she really is someone to admire. I'm glad to have a sister like her….

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking…" Dusty spoken up as she looked at me with a curious look. "But…what was her sister's name? You never told us that."

My sister's name…Hmm…After all that, I can trust them.

"Ari." I answered. "Arianna was her name, but I call her 'Ari' for short."

"Arianna…that sounds like a beautiful name." Dusty chuckled.

"You know, I really wish we've gotten to know about your sister." Hiccup grinned.

Ooh trust me, you would be shock. It's a good thing that you guys didn't find out what she looked like because it would make things more…confusing for you all.

"Squire…was this something that you didn't want to deny?" Gram questioned, poking his head from the sheath again.

"Maybe…" I replied, scratching the back of my head.

Gram hummed in thought before saying "It's understandable...the world works on its own agenda, and life can't be worked based on what you want or how should it work. It flows on its own accord. I may not know the whole truth in your story in your perspective, but I do know one thing; Your sister was a hero."

"Yeah…she really was." I chuckled.

"Yay! Hen-Hen is smiling!" Satsuki exclaimed happily. "Looks like you finally the joy in your heart! I'm happy for ya Hen-Hen!"

"Yeah…Thanks Satsuki." I smiled softly at her.

I'm really not alone anymore. I…got them. I…I finally found a place where I belong. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Sindri asked, looking around cautiously.

"Hear what?" Dusty asked fearfully.

As if on cue, we heard a loud roar which gotten us tensed up.

"O-Oh…that." Dusty gulped. "U-Uhh…w-w-what was that?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Wait…where have I heard that roar before?"

Yeah…I've heard that roar before too. It almost sounds like….!

"Oh god!" I exclaimed in shock.

"H-Henry…what's wrong?" Runa asked in concern.

I didn't have time to answer back as I quickly turned to Runa and asked "Runa, I need Gram right now!"

"W-What? But why-"

"Just hurry!" I repeated, having my voice a bit louder to make myself clear. Runa didn't ask anything as she handed me Gram. "Thanks."

With that, I quickly ran away through the bushes, shrubs, and vines and headed straight for the source.

"Henry wait!" No time to wait! Right now that I need to hurry before it's too late!

"Squire, you heard that too right?" Gram questioned, which I nodded and replied "Yeah, it sounded like it came from her garden!"

"Yes. Let us see what the commotion is about." Gram agreed before we saw how the area was slowly getting darker. Looks like we're getting closer.

"Hey wait!" Hm? Oh it's that monster kitty again! He jumped from branch to branch before landing back on my shoulder. "Don't leave me and the others back there! I nearly had a heart attack when you took off, forcing me off your shoulder and had me to go and chase after you two!"

"Well why you come?!" I asked.

"I'll explain later! Right now…we need to focus on getting to the source of that roar!" Sindri replied.

I nodded in agreement before we managed to arrive to the scene, and to our surprise, we saw the Light Fury fighting against a Razor-whip dragon.

The Light Fury roared angrily at the Razor-whip dragon while the iron dragon creature hissed at it angrily, showing off its tail and growling angrily at it. The Light Fury growled before firing a warning shot towards it feet, making the Razor-Whip back off.

"What's going on here?!" Sindri exclaimed.

"That's what we want to know!" Huh? Oh right, they followed me.

"What in Thor's name?!" Jobber gasped.

"Look at them! It's like they're having a brawl!" Runa exclaimed.

"Something must've happened to make them fight like this." Hiccup furrowed his brows, eyeing at both the Light Fury and Razor-whip. What is going on? Why is it acting up lie this?Suddenly, I noticed how the Light Fury kept making it go away from her garden. Wait a minute…!

"It's trying to make the Razor-whip stay away from her garden!" Me and Hiccup exclaimed before turning to each other in surprise. Huh…looks like I wasn't the only one who figured that out. I honestly don't know why I'm so surprise about this. He IS my ancestor, so it makes sense that he's as smart and quick-thinking as me.

"What?!" Dusty gasped.

"Oh no! It's gonna be the brawl between dragons!" Satsuki cried out. "This is really 'burning' me up!"

I don't even understand what that pun even means.

"Well we need to calm them down or things might get worse!" Runa exclaimed.

"Okay, um…!" Hiccup turned to me and Runa. "Henry, you take care of the Light Fury, and Runa, you take care of the Razor-whip!"

"Huh? Us?" I asked in surprise.

"Well earlier, the Light Fury seemed to be acquainted with you when we first saw it, including that Razor-whip dragon seemed to gotten to know Runa when we rescued it! You two seemed to be the only ones to calm it down!" Hiccup explained.

"Right! Come on Henry!" Runa grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the two rampaging dragons.

"Squire! Lady Runa! Be careful!" Gram warned.

"Okay!" We both answered before we managed to get in front of the dragons, stopping them from hurting each other. Runa took out her whip and lashed at the razor-whip, which caused it to hiss at her and extend her tail while I stood in front the Light Fury, who roars up my face.

"W-Whoa…easy there!" I exclaimed, holding my hands to calm her down.

"We need to do something!" Runa yelled out.

"Quick! Do something to calm them down!" Dusty yelled out.

Oh yeah?! Like what exactly?! Be more specific!

"Ooh! Why not Runa sings? She sings like the Valkyrie from Valhalla!" Satsuki smiled excitedly.

"Oh yes! She does! It always makes me wanna sleep with her." Jobber chuckled, rubbing his chin.

"Shut up Jobber!" Runa screamed before dodging getting hit by the razor-whip's tail. "But…it could work. I just need to sing, right?"

"Yeah…" I nodded before knowing something else. I know one thing that could work. I…always had it with me. So…it should work.

I quickly took it off my neck that was inside of my sweater, revealing to be a small necklace depicted of a bronze-colored cage with a black bird trapped inside of it.

"Runa…can you sing please?" I begged. "Sing to the melody to it, please?"

"Huh? 'Sing to the melody'? What do you mean?!" Runa demanded.

"Just please do it! Trust me! Just…sing to it!" Even if she doesn't know the lyrics to it, just sing to it please!

With that, I twisted the cage necklace around before it slowly began making a slow and calm melody.

 ** _Changing Me_**

Runa blinked in surprise at the sound of the melody before smiling softly and nodding as she slowly begins singing.

 ** _(Runa):_**

 ** _I wasn't able to draw my very own map_**

 ** _Because I couldn't blame anyone else for it_**

 ** _I could never find the right answers_**

 ** _All I'm good at is making excuses_**

 ** _If I'm going to get hurt otherwise, I'd rather stay as I am_**

 ** _But because I met you I found myself_**

 ** _Your voice, your weakness, your gaze_**

 ** _Even the bold front you put up, and that smile of yours - those will become my wings_**

 ** _Let's set flight from this never-ending night, shaking ourselves free from the border of cowardice_**

 ** _for changing by me Let us seek the light of tomorrow_**

 _ **Hey, I want to tell you something**_

 _ **To the fact that you were born**_

 _ **the fact that we met**_

 _ **And this world with you**_

 _ **thank you**_

The dragons slowly stopped as Runa continues humming the song from the melody of my necklace. Both the Light Fury and the Razor-whip slowly softened up at her singing voice.

Holy shit, they really weren't kidding. She really does sing like a Valkyrie.

Soon after the song from my necklace stops playing, Runa stops singing as well while the razor-whip nuzzles her gently.

"O-Oh…umm…." Runa blushed, seeing how gentle it was acting now.

"Well at least that worked." I chuckled with a soft smile before turning it to a sly grin. "I gotta say Runa, you really do have a neat voice."

"Don't you dare." Runa glared at me while I held my hands in the air.

"Runa, that was amazing!" Hiccup complimented. "I guess your singing managed to calm them down."

"I-I told you that it was nothing…" Runa blushed, looking away from their looks.

"No, it was really wonderful!" Dusty smiled brightly. "You were amazing, and Henry, that melody from that necklace was amazing!"

"T-Thanks…it was something I made once." I smiled, looking down at the necklace of mind.

It was something Ari gave to me. She said it was a way to always know that she was always there for me, no matter where we are.

"Huh…" Hiccup muttered, staring at the necklace around my neck. "I haven't even recognized that thing at all."

"It was hidden underneath my sweater." I replied, gazing at the necklace with a soft smile. "You may say that it's…special to me."

Before long, I felt a slight nudge on my hip before turning around and saw the Light Fury staring at me straight in the eye. She stared at me for a while and sniffed at me curiously before purring sadly.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked before noticing something on the ground. It was a flower. A lone orchard flower that looked crush. Oh…now I understand…

I slowly picked it up from the ground and said "I understand now…that Razor-whip must've accidentally across her territory and stepped on this flower."

"Oh…" Hiccup walked over and examined it. "I see now…"

"I guess that explains it." Runa sighed before forming a smile and petted the Razor-whip on the head, making it purr happily while the Light Fury purring sadly. I frowned sadly before walking over and offered it back to her, causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"I'm…sorry that this happened. I'll…find you another flower, I promise." I assured with a soft smile.

The Light Fury stares at me with widened look before purring happily till she noticed something. She walked closely up my face and stared at it, purring…worriedly? What was up with…Oh…right. I gotten punched by Astrid back at the training session.

She stared at me and cooed in concern before she began licking my face, more specifically my bruise.

"H-Hey! What the?! Ahh! What the heck?!" I exclaimed before she began wrapping her tail around me, pulling me closer to her as she continued to nuzzle me and licked my face.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"H-Hey…t-that tickles! Ha ha ha!" I laughed while the Light Fury stopped that while I wiped away the saliva off my face. It's a good thing that my hoodie didn't flip off my head from all that licking. That might've been a serious problem.

"I guess that's her way to saying thanks." Hiccup softly smiled.

"Jeez Hen-Hen, you sure are in a 'slimy' situation." Satsuki joked, pouting a bit.

"Heh heh, you're so gross." Jobber chuckled.

"H-Hey! Says you!" I exclaimed, playfully glaring at him and wiped off the dragon saliva off my face before hearing…laughter? I turned to the Light Fury and saw her laughing.

"Is it…laughing?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"No way…" Dusty gasped. "I never seen a dragon laughing before."

I let out a smirk and commented "Well apparently this one can."

The Light Fury looked down at me before smiling at me.

"You know…you're more gentler and calm than those other dragons." Well maybe excluding that Night Fury, but…

"Yeah, it's so weird." Hiccup furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, didn't adults tell Satsuki and friends that dragons are emotionless creatures with no remorse?" Satsuki asked in confusion. "So why is it smiling?"

"Yeah….that is weird." Dusty nodded in agreement. "I just don't get it…"

Me neither…If they did say that, then maybe they just never found out about it or…?

"Huh…I never knew that they would ever show emotion." Jobber commented.

"Same here…it's just…so weird." Runa couldn't help but agree but the Light Fury began fussing before nudging me.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked in confusion before she kept nudging me, like she was trying to tell me something. "You hungry? Well…"

"Oh wait…" Satsuki takes off her hat and puts her hand through it and pulls out a fish. "Have this! Satsuki's always prepare for things like that."

"…And you kept a fish in your hat?" I questioned. "How exactly?"

Hiccup leaned over to me and whispered "It's best not to question it."

"Yeah…good idea." I nodded.

Before long, Satsuki threw the fish into my hands before I slowly turned to the Light Fury and raised it in front of her. She sniffed at it curiously before she perked up happily and opened her mouth, but the moment she did…

"Huh…so you don't have any teeth too, huh?" I thought aloud upon seeing her mouth. There was no teeth. Yep, she's totally like the Night Fury, only white.

"…So go on. Eat up or-"

Before long, teeth appeared out from her gums and snatched it right out of my hand and swallowed the whole thing by using her tongue.

"…Okay…that was easy enough." I blinked in surprise before seeing her narrowing her pupils and slowly walked towards me. "W-Whoa…"

I accidentally fell on my butt and crawled away till I felt a tree behind me, which didn't help get me away from this dragon as she stares at me curiously.

"W-Wait…I-I don't have anymore." I pleaded before hearing some weird sounds from her, almost like she was about…

"BLEH!" Oh my god…this is so disgusting. I blinked in shock upon seeing the piece of fish on my lips, causing me to recoil in disgust while the others watched in shock.

"H-Henry?!" Dusty gasped.

"Wait…does this look familiar to anyone?" Hiccup asked, trying to hide his smile but failed miserably.

"Oh my gods…" Runa snickered, covering her mouth. "Oh no…Henry…"

"What…?" I asked worriedly before seeing the Light Fury sitting on her hind legs and stared at me. The two of us stared at each other for a good while, leaving in awkward silence while the rest of the gang and the Razor-whip either felt confused, hid their laughter, or were just disgusted upon seeing the regurgitated fish on my laps.

Wait…this scenario…Oh god no! Is she…?!

She looks down at the fish and gestures me to swallow it. Yep…just as I feared…Oh god no…I feel like my insides are crying from the inside right now…I really am gonna die, aren't I?

Oh boy….please no.

"I'm sorry Henry, but…it looks like you're gonna need to go through what I've been through." Hiccup grinned, trying to contain his laughter while I moaned in misery.

This can't be happening…Oh well…I guess I have no choice…Ugh. Fine…

I slowly took out the fish and looked at it with a worried look before slowly chewing it. Oh gods…Oh god…it tasted so badly…Bleh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Runa laughed. "Oh…my…Thor…no…way! He actually ate it! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckled at my reaction.

"EW!" Jobber, Satsuki and Dusty yelled out before snickering at me while I gave them a blank look with a raised brow added into it.

Oh come on! You guys didn't react that badly at Hiccup, but now for me! Where's the love for me? Yeah, I'm really feeling it. Thanks…

Oh well…it's a good thing that I'm holding it in my mouth.

However, the Light Fury made a gulping sound, almost implying that…

Oh my god…Why me?

Ugh…fine. I let out an exasperated look on my face before swallowing it. Ooh…Why me? Well…this experience taught me to never ever eat fish ever again.

"Now we're even." Hiccup commented, causing me to glare at him.

I am so getting you back.

"Speak for yourself, you two are nasty." Jobber snickered, making me and Hiccup glare at him too.

"Shut up Jobber…" I sighed before turning to the Light Fury, who was laughing at me. "H-Hey!"

"See that?! She's even laughing at you!" Dusty chuckled while I pouted and playfully commented "Oh come on, where's the love for dear old Henry?"

Whoa…where did that come from? I…never expected me to even say that. Heh…it's been so long since I ever been this playful.

Oh well…it doesn't matter. Before long, I sighed and made an awkward smile of mine, and as soon as the Light Fury noticed me smiling like that, she slowly formed a gummy smile in my face. I blinked in shock while the others widened their eyes in awe upon seeing the Light Fury smiling like that.

"Whoa…" Runa muttered.

"Cool…" I slowly gotten up and put down my bag, looking at her in shock.

So this is what Hiccup felt like? Oh man…that's so crazy.

Suddenly, she noticed my bag before looking through my stuff, poking her head inside of it.

"H-Hey! That's private!" I yelled out, trying to get her head out of the bag till she pulled it out and out came my sketch book, and how lucky I was that it just opened up like that, showing off the pictures of the Light Fury.

"Whoa…did you make that Henry?!" Dusty exclaimed in shock.

"Y-Yeah…" I nodded, blushing a bit. "S-So?"

"Ooh! That looks stellar! Make a picture of Satsuki next time!" Satsuki grinned happily.

"Hey, he's a real artist." Runa smiled softly before noticing the razor-whip purring at her before it pinned her to the ground. "H-Hey!"

Runa didn't seemed to be upset, she was actually laughing while she and the razor-whip began wrestling each other.

"Huh…looks like those guys are getting along." I commented before feeling the nudge from a curious Light Fury as she pointed down at my drawing.

"Oh that?" I asked before picking it up from the ground, gazing down at it. "It's nothing. Just some stupid drawing I made from my stupid old self."

I saw the Light Fury raising a brow at me, like she was doubting that. Before I could say anything, an idea popped out of her head, prompting her to stand on her hind legs and walked over before picking off a tree branch and began drawing around the ground that circled around me while I just stood there like a dumbass and felt confused and puzzled by all this.

"What in the…?" What is she doing now? Before long, the Light Fury finished up with the final touches with its drawing as I looked around, seeing the many scribbling lines around me. Hmm…so I'm going through the same thing as Hiccup. Whoa…talk about coincidence, eh? I wonder…

I slowly lifted my foot and touched the line, causing her to growl at me. I took my foot off the line, making her purr happily. With an amused and sly smile on my face, I continued to repeat this process. Step on the line, maker her angry, step it off, make her happy. Hmm…just like the Night Fury.

So without further ado, let's get this over with. I slowly walked over the line and began stepped over past the lines, not touching them. I glanced over at my friends, staring at me in awe. Even Runa and the Razor-whip stopped their little fight and watched me in awe.

It's a little like dancing, but…I never danced before and even if I did, I would have been laughed at.

Soon, as soon as I made it out from the scribbling lines of the Light Fury's drawing, I felt a presence behind me as I slowly turned around and widened my eyes upon seeing the Light Fury right behind me. She stared at me curiously as I gulped a bit before looking at my right hand before slowly extending it and closed my eyes.

Please don't bite…please don't bite…please don't bite…

…Huh…I can feel her scales. They're very dry but at the same time…warm. This is so amazing…

I stared at her in shock before smiling softly at her. The Light Fury pulled her snout out of my hand before nuzzling my me and licked my face a bit before flying back to her flower field and curled around herself with a soft smile on her face. I blinked several times before looking at my right hand before smiling softly.

"…So cool." I commented.

"Henry?" I turned to Runa, who stared at me in surprise while the Razor-whip was next to her, staring at me curiously while the others rushed over to me.

"Henry! Are you okay?!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Ooh! Was it so awesome?! How did it feel?!" Satsuki asked excitedly. "I bet it was 'scaly' awesome!"

Ignoring that little pun, I was still in awe to experience something like that.

"Henry, that was amazing!" Hiccup complimented, smiling over me. "So it looks like the two of us seemed to trust the dragons through that, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll say." I nodded, smiling. "Heh heh…I guess that was pretty cool."

"Pretty cool? That was pretty amazing!" Dusty exclaimed in joy. "For you two to gain the dragons' trust! It was…!"

"Awesome!" Jobber laughed, patting both me and Hiccup on the backs.

"Make that three." We turned to Runa, who walked over to us with a soft smile on her face. "I think this Razor-whip was starting to like me. She and I seemed to get along so well."

I'll say. She seemed to be friendly towards you and no offense, but I think that Razor-whip seems to have a similar personality like yours.

"Well I'll say, that Razor-whip suits ya." Jobber giggled, walking over to Runa and attempted to touch her cleavage, but the Razor-whip hissed at Jobber angrily, making him back off. "Fine…"

"Good choice." Runa huffed before turning to me and Hiccup with a smile on her face. "Looks like the three of us gained their trust."

"No, I don't think it's more than trust…." I looked down at my hands, clenching them. "It's more like…we made a bond with them."

"Yeah, that might be in the case." Hiccup nodded. "And right now…what I did with the Night Fury and what you did with the Light Fury…was pretty amazing."

"Yeah…" I nodded before noticing the sky was dark, seeing many stars up there. Huh…it's night time alright ready. I guess I didn't noticed that, huh…

"Night time already?" Runa asked in surprise. "Wow…it's been a long day, huh?"

"Nah, more like a few months since the writers is slowly making progress with us." We all stared at Satsuki, blinking a couple times before we all thought of the same thing at what was in this girl's mind.

"Woman, whatchoo talking about?" I asked with a smirk, surprising the others.

"I meant-"

"Okay okay! That's enough!" Runa exclaimed before sighing "Anyway, we sure have been long enough, huh?"

"Yeah." Sindri nodded with a smile. "You guys need your rest for tomorrow and should probably head back to your village before the others grows suspicious of where you all been."

Not like anyone would care where we are due to being the Berk Misfits.

Soon, I noticed the Light Fury waking up and sees the starry skies with a curious look.

"Oh…you like the stars, eh?" I asked the Light Fury, which she nodded and purred happily as she trotted over to me and nuzzled me. Heh heh, damn. This dragon is more gentle and friendlier than that Night Fury. But…there is one similarity that these two share besides looks.

"…You're just like a giant house cat. Heh…" I grinned, earning a blank look from the Light Fury before she began hitting me on the head. "Ow ow ow! H-Hey!"

The Light Fury began laughing at me while the others grinned at me.

"Jeez…"I groaned before looking up at the stars, seeing how many they were in the sky. "But you know…seeing all these stars is pretty amazing…I wonder if a Lunar Eclipse would come out."

Well…I'm just curious. It's been a while since I last seen one.

"What's that?" Runa asked curiously.

I turned to her and the rest of my friends with a soft smile and answered "It's when the Moon passes directly behind the Earth and into its shadow."

"And how does that happen?" Jobber asked, folding his arms with a confused look.

"Satsuki's confused and doesn't get it." Satsuki furrowed her brows.

"Ugh…" I groaned. It'll take a long time telling you guys about it.

"A Lunar Eclipse…I wonder what it'll be like." Hiccup smiled softly.

"I'll say…you guys would be amazed by seeing that." I chuckled, staring at the skies before realizing what I said. "Lunar….Lunar…Lu…na…."

"What?" Runa asked. "Did you say something?"

"I just thought of something." I turned to the Light Fury with a soft smile. "You know…it just occurred to me, but I can't just can't keep calling you Light Fury like forever. You need a name and I thought of one…."

She tilted her head in confusion as I stared right to her eyes with a smile and gave her the name.

"Luna….how does that sound?" Luna looked at me curiously before beaming excitedly at that idea. She nuzzled my cheek, causing me to laugh. "H-Hey! Ha ha ha ha!"

"So we're going with names now, huh?" Runa smirked before turning to the Razor-whip. "Well…let's see…why not Silverspike?"

"Silverspike?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"Well…I thought of it because her entire skin is as hard as steel and her tail is filled with spikes, so yeah." Runa shrugged while the razor-whip, or Silverspike, nuzzled Runa, making her laugh.

"Well looks like they're liked them." I smiled, petting Luna on the head.

"I'll say." Dusty chuckled before realizing something. "Oh wait, what now?"

"If you're talking about heading back home, we can go right now." Hiccup stated, but Dusty shook her head as she clarified "No, that's not what I meant. I meant what are we going to do with them now? We can't take them back to the village, they'll be killed the moment they stepped into town."

"Yeah since they're so deeply hated by those guys down there." I remarked till I felt Luna nudging me by the shoulder. I turned to her as she growled a bit, almost as if she was communicating with me. "Huh…Luna, are you trying to tell me that you can let Silverspike stay here?"

Luna nodded before huffing at Silverspike.

"Well…Okay. Just as long as Silverspike doesn't step on your flowers again, and if that happens…" I let out a soft smile at Luna. "I promise that I'll get you another flower to fix up your garden."

Luna nodded before licking my face. Okay, seriously?! How many times are you gonna keep going to do that?!

"H-Hey!" I yelled out while the others laughed at me.

"Well…what do you say, Silverspike?" Runa asked Silverspike, who nodded before nuzzling Runa, bringing a smile to her face.

"Ha ha ha! Okay, just don't fight again, okay?"

Silverspike nodded before Luna gestured the Razor-whip to follow her, presumably to find a place where she could sleep as the two dragons were gone.

"Smart choice." Sindri nodded. "Looks like we'll be keeping that a secret."

"Yeah…" I agreed before feeling my stomach growling, causing me to groan a bit. "Huh…I feel as though I'm either hungry or my stomach might be warning me to find a nearby bathroom and throw up."

"Yeah…I'm getting that same feeling too." Hiccup grimaced at that with a sheepish grin. "I guess we're both unlucky, huh?"

"For sure." I chuckled with a soft grin.

"So you guys ready to head back or what?" Runa asked, nudging the both of us.

"Ow, yeah yeah, we're going." I rolled my eyes before we all began taking our leave.

"You know squire…" Gram popped right out of his sheath and smiled softly. "I must say that you seemed to be recovering quickly. It would seem that Mikako must've done something to have your wound better."

"Huh? Oh yeah…" I looked at my back and blinked a couple times. "I guess-"

No no…wait. I'm feeling the pain now…

"Henry, are you alright?" Dusty asked in concern, noticing me slowing down a bit.

"I-It's my back…I'm feeling the pain." I groaned a bit, which worried the others as they walked back to me.

"Oh no, you must have strained it." Runa sighed before sternly glaring at me. "Look Henry, you shouldn't be straining yourself that much you know. Please don't do anything stubborn like that again."

"Got it." I sighed while Jobber helped me up, acting like my crunch.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright. Just be patient…" Jobber assured, helping me walk better. "But you know, that song Runa sang including that little mechanical thing that was playing that weird music."

"I know, it was pretty soothing." Runa smiled. "Although, I'll admit…I panicked but at the same time, felt relax hearing that song so that I kinda made up those words."

"Though you do have an amazing since voice." I complimented with a smile, earning a blush from her.

"C-Come on…it's nothing. Besides, nobody other than my friends and my mom knows about my singing." Runa sighed before smiling softly. "Though I guess it's really amazing how I love to sing that much. It helps you express how you feel everyday in your life, and helps make others understand how you feel."

"Yeah…I know that. You know…" I blushed a bit. "I…like to sing too."

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Huh, wow." Hiccup blinked in surprise before smiling to me. "Y-You know, that's pretty amazing there Henry. Do you think we could hear you sing sometime."

"Huh? You guys…want to hear me sing?" I asked in surprise.

"Satsuki would love to hear you and Ru-Ru and Hicky sing a song too!" Satsuki cried out in excitement.

"Yeah, it'll be amazing!" Dusty smiled happily. "I'm sure you three could perform a beautiful song together in front of the crowd here on Berk."

"I wouldn't mind either." Jobber shrugged. "I bet my Pa would be the first person to see you guys perform."

"Y-You guys…" Hiccup scratched the back of his head, blushing a bit. "No way I could sing."

"I'm sure you can, Hiccup." Runa assured.

"Yeah, you do seemed to be the type to sing." I added with a smirk, adding more embarrassment to him.

"Well…probably." Hiccup sheepishly grinned. "But you know Henry, I'm really glad that you told us how you feel."

"You're welcome…truth be told, you guys are probably the first people other than Ari and Joey to ever have me tell you how I felt everyday." I softly smiled. "I never had people like you to call friends…"

"I'm so sorry that you never did laddie." Jobber said, looking at me with a sadden look. "You know, people just don't see what's really inside ya."

"Wow…" Dusty blinked in surprise. "Is it just me or did Jobber say something smart for once?"

"Yeah, I think Ragnarok just came." Runa widened her eyes in surprise.

"Aww come on ladies, you know how I am." Jobber grinned, earning disgusted looks from the two girls.

"Anyway…" I spoken back up, hoping to change the subject. "I just never had friends. Most people either just stay away from me, use me as their punching bags, pretend to be my friends for their own personal gain or were told to or even dared by people to pretend to be my friends…but the one thing that really hurt me was how I tried defending someone from being bullied and I thought we became good friends. However…"

I softly frowned, going back through the time in elementary school.

"The next day, I found my desk filled with garbage and had a bunch of names on my desk made from permanent markers." I sighed.

"Huh? Really?" Runa asked in surprise. "But…what does that have to do with your friend?"

"Apparently…" I looked away sadly. "I learned from the guy I saved that he was being bullied by the older kids for some unknown reason and that his friends pushed him away to avoid getting bullied themselves and I just happened to be the unlucky guy to side with him. So one day, I brought him over to his friends and talked with them and I thought that we could work together, it was my suggestion. I even thought we could confront them like we're heroes, but they rejected it…and…"

I clenched my fists in anger, narrowing my eyes as I remember the day I stopped trying to be friends with anyone….and just exclude myself from others and isolated myself.

"They kicked me off, even the boy I saved threw me away and soon, the older kids started picking me and beaten me up for stuff to relieve their stress." I sighed sadly, looking away while the others stared at me in shock.

"What?! Even after all that?!" Runa exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I nodded grimly. "It…doesn't bother me anymore."

"It does to me! Why would he even do that?! Or even his friends?! You had the right mind to confront those bullies but he…and they…!" Runa growled angrily.

"Nobody deserved to go through like that…" Dusty sniffled.

"So is that why you don't like hanging around people, Hen-Hen?" Satsuki asked. "Because of that whole 'going through pain' things with relationships?"

"….Yeah." I nodded. "I…don't want to go through what I've been through. I realized that I'll be a bother. It's like they don't want me to breathe through the same air as them….Well it doesn't matter. I mean…I'm worthless anyway."

"No you're not laddie. Stop bringing yourself down." Jobber stated.

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" I sighed sadly.

"Henry…stop lying to yourself." Huh? I looked up and saw Hiccup giving me a soft smile. "Those are lies people are feeding you. I would know a lot since I've been through what you've been through…I guess the both of us felt betrayal back in our younger years, huh?"

"Yeah…I guess so." I chuckled with a soft smile. "I…just never had anyone other than my siblings helping me through…"

"Well now you have us Henry." Hiccup offered his hand to me, much to my surprise. "We won't let the past repeat to you and we know that we'll help you through in every step."

"Yeah." Runa nodded, smiling softly at me. "We all felt betrayal back then, but with us together, we won't ever betray each other."

"I like the sound of that." Sindri nodded, crossing his arms with a satisfied smile. "You guys are unique together because you all are outcasts, nobody gets you and everything…but people like you form together, that right there is true friendship. It's almost as if you all were destined to meet each other and become friends."

"Yeah, totally." I nodded in agreement with a soft smile. "…Thank you guys."

"Don't mention it Hen-Hen! We'll show all of Berk that we're unique!" Satsuki grinned happily. "It'll be a real 'bonding' moment!"

"Excluding that joke, I would love to get to know you more." Dusty nodded in agreement. "I even did say that I wanted to see more of your drawings."

"Oh yeah…" I blinked, remembering yesterday of what she said. "Heh heh, I guess why not."

"As long as we're together, we'll be unstoppable." Jobber grinned. "After all…I have you ladies by my side."

Before you know it, Jobber reached over and patted Runa by the butt, causing her to growl angrily and took out her whip.

"Okay, that's it!" Runa immediately grabbed Jobber by the ear and pulled him over by the trees while Hiccup helped me up and we began hearing her kicking his ass with her whip.

"YOU!"

"OW!"

"DO NOT!"

"OW!"

"TOUCH ME!"

"OW!"

"LIKE THAT!"

"OW!"

"EVER!"

"OW!"

"EVER!"

"OWW!"

"AGAIN!"

"OW!"

"DO YOU!"

"OW!"

"UNDERSTAND!"

"OW!"

"YOU….PERVY LITTLE IDIOT!"

"OWWW! THIS ISN'T EVEN FUNNY AT ALL! WAHH!"

"Yep…he should have saw this coming." Hiccup sighed.

"I am not bothering to help him too." I shook my head in amusement before turning to him. "But…you know, I guess we are alike, huh?"

"Yeah, totally." Hiccup softly smiled before we both gave each other fist-bumps. "And I hope that one day we could learn more about you."

"Ooh trust me…you will." I smiled before looking down at my necklace.

I will…after all, I'm not alone as I used to be. You guys are here for me…and I'm happy that you are. I'm not alone anymore…and maybe they do understand me.

After all…we're all here together and I've…never felt these emotions before. Maybe I will be useful to them…Maybe I will and I won't be unreliable to anyone anymore…

I will be the best….for you Ari.

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Building A New Tail-Fin!

**_The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. The HTTYD Franchise belongs to Dreamworks Animation, 20th Century Fox, Disney, and Universal Pictures. Please support the official release!_**

* * *

 ** _Previously on How To Train Your Dragon: A Rider's Beginning_**

 _"W-Wait…I-I don't have anymore." I pleaded before hearing some weird sounds from her, almost like she was about…_

 _"BLEH!" Oh my god…this is so disgusting. I blinked in shock upon seeing the piece of fish on my lips, causing me to recoil in disgust while the others watched in shock._

 _"H-Henry?!" Dusty gasped._

 _"Wait…does this look familiar to anyone?" Hiccup asked, trying to hide his smile but failed miserably._

 _"Oh my gods…" Runa snickered, covering her mouth. "Oh no…Henry…"_

 _"What…?" I asked worriedly before seeing the Light Fury sitting on her hind legs and stared at me. The two of us stared at each other for a good while, leaving in awkward silence while the rest of the gang and the Razor-whip either felt confused, hid their laughter, or were just disgusted upon seeing the regurgitated fish on my laps._

 _Wait…this scenario…Oh god no! Is she…?!_

 _She looks down at the fish and gestures me to swallow it. Yep…just as I feared…Oh god no…I feel like my insides are crying from the inside right now…I really am gonna die, aren't I?_

 _Oh boy….please no._

 _"I'm sorry Henry, but…it looks like you're gonna need to go through what I've been through." Hiccup grinned, trying to contain his laughter while I moaned in misery._

 _This can't be happening…Oh well…I guess I have no choice…Ugh. Fine…_

 _I slowly took out the fish and looked at it with a worried look before slowly chewing it. Oh gods…Oh god…it tasted so badly…Bleh._

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Runa laughed. "Oh…my…Thor…no…way! He actually ate it! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

 _ **And now back to training dragons!**_

* * *

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _The young red hair boy was sitting on his desk with a frown on his face before noticing a boy student walking towards him._

 _"You seemed down, dude." The student frowned worriedly, seeing him like this._

 _"Oh…it's just some problems I'm having." The red hair boy frowned sadly._

 _"Yeah…you're getting bullied a lot, huh?" The student guessed, which the red hair boy nodded. "Well it's sad to see you act like this, but relax, you have me."_

 _"H-Huh?" The red hair boy stared at the male student in shock._

 _"Well nobody seems to want to hang out with you, and it's just sad to see you all alone with no one to talk to." The young student explained. "So why not we hang out at lunch and be friends?"_

 _"R-Really? T-Thank you!" The red hair boy grinned happily at that suggestion as the young student began taking his leave, unaware that his smile turned into a frown._

 _Later during lunchtime, the red hair boy sat with the student at the lunch table as they were about to eat, but the young student didn't seem to brought any lunch with him, much to his chagrin._

 _The red hair boy looked at the boy in surprise before looking down at his sandwich and handed it to him, much to the male student's surprise._

 _"Here you go." The red hair boy smiled as he handed his sandwich to the male student._

 _"B-But wait…what about you?" The red hair boy shook his head before smiling softly at him as he replied "Well…I can eat when I get home. Besides, I don't want to starve yourself."_

 _"Oh…thank you." The young student smiled softly while the red hair boy laughed with a smile. The young student stared at the sandwich the red hair boy gave to him, and couldn't help but frown sadly._

 _Later at the end of the school day…_

 _The young student was packing some things from his desk till he encountered two older kids._

 _"Hey there, where you going?" The first older kid asked._

 _"U-Umm…" The young student frowned worriedly._

 _"Yeah, why not we hang?" The second older kid suggested, grabbing his arm and tried to drag him away till…_

 _"Hey! Leave him alone!" The red hair boy quickly came and got between the two older kids, glaring hard at them. "Just leave him alone or else…!"_

 _"Please, like we'll listen to the runt of this school." The first older kid laughed. "You're nothing."_

 _The young red hair boy glared coldly at the man, which seemed to give hesitation at the two boys._

 _"L-Let's just leave…I don't want to deal with this useless idiot…" The second older kid gulped._

 _"…F-Fine." The first older kid huffed before the two began walking away before muttering "Useless little piece of…"_

 _The red hair boy sighed before turning to his new friend and asked "Are you okay?"_

 _"Y-Yeah…Thanks for the save." The young student nodded. "But why? You could have gotten killed there."_

 _"So what? My big sis always protected me and her friends from trouble like that." The red hair boy softly smiled. "So don't worry! I promise that I'll protect you!"_

 _"R-Really?" The young student asked in surprise._

 _"Yeah! Totally!" The red hair boy nodded. "Trust me…I'll protect you!"_

 _The young student stared at him in surprise before smiling softly and nodding._

 _"So wanna walk home together?" The red hair boy offered._

 _"Sure thing." The young student nodded as the two chatted up as they walked home, becoming good friends._

 _For the past few days, the two boys became good friends, and thought they would become best friends forever. That was till that day came. The day where their friendship came to an end…_

 _The red hair boy was heading out of school, looking through his phone and send some messages to his sister before seeing his new friend heading over to the playground area of the school._

 _"Hm?" The red hair boy followed after his new friend through the playground and hid behind the benches, seeing his new friend talking with a bunch of older kids._

 _"I still can't believe it dude! You literally done it!"_

 _"Wow, I still can't believe that you did the bet dude!"_

 _"Yeah, ha ha ha! It must've sucked hanging out with that useless brat!"_

 _The red hair boy blinked in shock, hearing what they're saying as his new friend looks down on the ground while his other friends continued to rant on and on._

 _"Yeah, I'm so glad that I didn't lose the bet and had to do that dare to be friends with a useless idiot like him?"_

 _"Who would even be friends with him? Knowing his reputation here at school, we'll get in trouble too."_

 _"I'll say. I'm surprise that you haven't even got into trouble, dude."_

 _The young male student doesn't respond as he closes his eyes, having a regretful and guilty look on his face._

 _"Y-Yeah…" He nodded._

 _"What's wrong man?" The first boy asked._

 _"What? Don't tell us that you really think of that guy as a friend? Is that why you're acting up?" The second boy asked._

 _"W-What?! No way! I would never be friends with a guy like him!" The young male student yelled out, unaware the red hair boy widened his eyes in shock upon hearing that._

 _"Yeah, because if so then we would just left you for him." The third boy stated._

 _"And why be friends with him? He's…useless, right?" The second boy wondered while the others agreed. The young male student looked down with a regretful look._

 _"Well right?" The second boy repeated, glaring at the young male student._

 _"Y-Yeah…he's completely useless." The young male student nodded till a voice called out._

 _"What…?" The group of boys looked back and saw the red haired boy staring at them in shock and sorrow, more specifically, he was staring at his former friend._

 _"Uh oh…" The first boy snickered._

 _"Busted." The second boy chuckled._

 _"W-Wait…I-I…" The young male student tried to explain, but began seeing the tears forming in the red haired boy as he begins running away._

 _"No! Please! Don't go!" The young male student cried out while his other friends laughed as the red hair boy continued to run more and more, his tears not stop running down his cheeks._

 _That day…he felt betrayal, one after another. He lost faith in believing in anyone, and grew up in isolation. He had no one…no one at all…he was all alone…he was just destined to be alone…Not allow to have friends, not allow to have a good life, not allow to do anything…_

 _It's like the whole world was against this small fragile and innocent young boy…it was…heart breaking…_

* * *

"Henry…Henry…Henry!" H-Huh? I blinked a couple times before looking over to find Runa, who happened to been sitting next to me while some of the others turned to me in confusion.

Wait…was I reminiscing the past? I don't know why…it's no bother to me at all.

"You alright?" Runa asked in worried.

"Y-Yeah, yeah…Never better." I assured while I leaned against my chair, but not too hard because of my back. I didn't need anyone other than my friends to know about my back injury.

So anyway, what did you miss so far? Oh right…So after our encounter with the Night and Light Furies, including meeting that Razor-whip dragon that seemed to adore Runa, we all returned back to Berk to meet with the others and sat ourselves down eating some dinner but we all split apart.

Me, Hiccup, Runa, Jobber, Dusty and Satsuki sat on one side while Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins sat on the other side. Yep, definitely smell a rivalry between these guys.

I also took notice how Runa and Astrid never looked at each other in the eye and when they do, it's always this glare they each hold like this long time grudge.

How ironic I would sound when Runa was jealous of Astrid due to how well-praised and well respected she is compared to her. I feel Runa's pain…she just wants to be strong too, but I know she is.

But right now, let's move back to what we are. Right now, Jobber and his dad, Gobber, were telling us some stories and one of them involved about the days when Gobber used to fight when he was his son's age.

"…And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole." Gobber explained, waving his roasted chicken in the air. "And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious."

"Mm-hmm and that dragon must've passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took his leg!" Jobber finished, pointing to his father's peg leg, awing the the twins, Dusty, Fishlegs, Satsuki, and Snotlout while I saw Hiccup rolling his eyes with an amused look on his face.

He must known about it which explains the look on his face.

"You gonna eat that?" Huh? I glanced at Gram, who stared at me curiously while he leaned against the bench I was sitting. "You're nearly roasting away your chicken."

"Huh?" I glanced over and saw that it was almost about to burned up. Oh well…not that hungry anyway. "…Nah, I'm not in the mood to eat."

"You sure?" Oh crap! I forgot that he was in my bag. Apparently, while we took our leave, Sindri reverted to his cat form and decided to stay inside of my bag to make himself feel more comfortable.

Honestly, I was shocked the moment I discovered that he could transform like that. I had to even begrudgingly agree to let him stay in there.

"So…can I have it?" Sindri asked. "I mean…it does look tasty and I do wish to eat it."

"Whatever, just be quiet." I hissed, forcing him to pout before ducking his head back into my bag.

"What?" Snotlout asked, looking up to me with a raised brow. "What did you say?"

"None of your business." I scoffed, turning my head away while ignoring the glare from him.

"Satsuki always like this story! It has good plot!" Satsuki grinned. "That dragon really gave you a 'nightmare', didn't it Gobber?"

"Well, not really." Gobber waved it off. "Though I'm glad you enjoy it Satsuki. It's one of my favorite stories."

"Besides, it's a true story like that one time where I saw Astrid taking a bath wearing nothing at all!" Jobber grinned, earning a death glare look from said shield-maiden.

"Jobber…just please stop." Runa pleaded, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"S-Seriously dude? What is wrong with you?!" Snotlout asked. "I like Astrid and I know she does-"

"No I don't." Astrid interrupted, glaring at Snotlout but he ignored her and continued on.

"But what is up with making these crazy jokes?!"

"What? That's just who I am. I am Jobber The Perverted." Jobber answered with a proud look on his face while his father sighed and gave his son a stern look before he said "I think that's starting to be a bad habit for you."

"Yeah…it's really affecting him to say at least." I sighed.

"Really affecting him." Hiccup agreed.

"But you know, isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something."

We all turned to Fishlegs, staring blankly or weirdly at the sudden question he asked.

"Uhh…that'll be remotely impossible." Dusty commented.

"FIshlegs…you have a messed-up imagination." I said bluntly, earning a blush from him.

"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot!" Snotlout proclaimed with a serious look. "I'll chop off the logs of every dragon I fight! With my face!"

I gave him an amused smirk before saying "Or they could just fly away the moment they see you…Snotass."

"S-S-Snotass?!" Snotlout growled, glaring towards my direction. "Snotass! It's 'Snotlout'!"

"Yeah, I know how to say it 'Snotass'." I joked, earning a scowl from his face while the others either chuckled or smiled at that.

"Oh yeah, what's up with you calling me that?!" Snotlout demanded.

"Oh nothing." I rolled my eyes, leaning on my back before letting out a small moan. Dammit…I adjusted it too roughly.

"But you know, why bother chopping the legs off of the dragon?" Satsuki thought aloud. "Are we gonna make them out of chicken or yak chops?"

"If you want, I'll feed you some chicken in my-"

"Not. Now. Jobber." Runa hissed through gritted teeth, earning a sheepish grin from him.

"Nuh uh." Gobber shook his head, taking a part of his chicken's wing. "It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away."

Wait…if it can't fly, it can't get away. Does that mean…? Oh no…

"A down dragon is a dead dragon."

…..Oh my god, then what did we just do?

That Night Fury is doomed. Sure, he's safe in that cove but what if anyone here other than us find him? Then…what will we really do? Shit shit shit, this is really bad. I'm sure the others are realizing this as well…

Yep, they definitely notice this. Me, Hiccup, and co. looked at each other with horror looking through our faces. Good thing nobody noticed this.

"Alright…I'm off to bed." Gobber stretched his back before getting off from his seat. I noticed Hiccup mouthing to me and his friends, telling us 'Meet me at the Forge'.

He must have a plan. Well…this better be good.

While Gobber was still talking, we slowly got out of our seats and headed down the steps from out of the catapult tower, but not while I stopped and listened to what Gobber and the others were saying.

"You all should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

….Fighting against the Monstrous Nightmare? That'll surely be a problem…I-I mean…No way any of us are gonna do it after learning about the dragon's soft side. S-So…why am I acting so scared?

"It's gonna be me! It's my destiny, see?" I heard Tuffnut shouting with Fishlegs gasping.

"Ah! Your mom let you get a tattoo?" A…tattoo? Jeez, is this guy crazy or not?

"It's not a tattoo! It's a birthmark!"

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." I heard Ruffnut making a snark comment while her twin scoffed at him.

"Yes it was. You've just never seen me on the left side until now." Tuffnut complained, bringing a soft sly smirk on my face.

You know, those guys do tend to crack me up.

…Hm? I turned around and Astrid looking down straight at me, staring at me curiously. I glared at her coldly before walking out of here.

I'm not in the mood with her. I rarely even have time with the crazy girl who punched me straight in the face.

I walked down the steps before meeting up with the others at the Forge with Hiccup talking to his friends.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Hiccup questioned them.

"Yeah…this is seriously bad." Dusty gulped.

"I know…what have we done?" Runa groaned.

"No, you mean what have 'I' done…?" Hiccup frowned, grimacing at that. "This is all my all why he can't fly! And I'm going to help Toothless!"

"Toothless?" I questioned, raising a brow. "You named that legendary and rare dragon that is said to be called the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death' itself 'Toothless'?"

"W-Well…he did have those retractable teeth." Hiccup gulped, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, back to the point, we need to do something!" Dusty exclaimed in with a serious look. "You all heard Gobber! A down dragon is a dead dragon! If so…then Toothless…!"

"You're agreeing to that name too?" I asked with a raised brow.

"H-Huh? Oh…" Dusty blushed. "Well…I think it's a cute name."

Cute?

"But how?!" Satsuki exclaimed. "There's no way we can fly it fly again! Unless we can make Toothless believe that it can fly again!"

Are you guys seriously gonna accept that name?

"No…but I have a better idea." Hiccup grinned.

"I know that smirk. It looks to me that you're already one step ahead of everyone." I stated, drawing confusion from the group as Hiccup gave me a raised brow of suspicion.

"And you know this how?" Hiccup asked.

"Experience." I replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"But are you sure it's even going to work?" Runa asked, having doubts about this.

"Trust me you guys, it will." Hiccup reassured before turning to his childhood friend. "Jobber, do you think Gobber is gonna come?"

"Nah, he should be heading home and getting some sleep, so we're good." Jobber shrugs.

"But isn't your home literally here?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Don't worry, he'll take the back entrance of the place and even if he does he hear us, he'll think we're making new weapons." I gave Jobber an incredulous look, hearing his explanation.

Goddamn, these Vikings here on Berk are so stupid.

"Well still, I'll try to be careful." Hiccup nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Dusty asked.

"Are you gonna perform a magic spell to recreate its tail?" Satsuki asked with an awe look. "Is it black magic? Because we're all not in a 'black mood'."

"Uh…something like that." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head before turning to me. "Henry…do you mind if you could help me?"

"Wait, me?" I asked in surprise.

"Well….I need some help." Hiccup sheepishly smiled. "I-I know it may be hard but-"

"Sure thing." I shrugged.

"Well I don't want to hurt you more with the work and…." Hiccup paused at what he said before looking at me with a shock look. "What…?"

"I said sure." I shrugged.

"…Just like that?" What is up with him? Look, I said I would help and that's a promise, is there anything wrong with that?

"Yeah…?" I raised a brow.

"Huh, I would have imagined that you would just refuse and say something rude, but I guess not." Runa blinked in surprise before smiling softly at me. "Heh, I guess maybe you're starting to like being around us."

"Well…I just want to help. It's the least I can do for you all helping me out." I chuckled with a sly grin. "Why? Feeling jealous that a girl can't do stuff like that."

"…You know, I know you're messing with me but you're right." Runa grinned determinedly before cracking her fists. "Hiccup…I'll help too."

"Thanks you guys." Hiccup smiled.

"What about us?" Dusty asked with an awkward smile. "Can we help?"

"W-Well…if you want." Hiccup shrugged.

"And besides, I'll show you ladies how its done." Jobber giggled, patting both Satsuki and Dusty on the butts, causing the two to yelp but the clown didn't seem to mind while Fishlegs's sister blushed.

"Jobber!" Runa grabs her whip and lashed out on him, whipping him several times. "You better stop that little act of yours or else!"

"Fine fine…" Jobber chuckled nervously before making a pervy grin. "But I gotta say Runa, you sure know how to look cute when you use your whip."

"Shut it or else." Runa threatened, giving him a venomous glare.

"Fine." Jobber shrugged.

Goddamn, what's wrong with this guy? Just how long has this guy been doing this crap?

"Alright then everyone, just be ready." Hiccup stated. "So me, Jobber, Henry, and Jobber will work on the project while Dusty and Satsuki will keep an eye out to make sure nobody tries to pry in what we're doing."

"Well…actually, I agree on that one." Dusty sighed. "As long as I don't get groped by Jobber."

"You sure?" Satsuki asked, earning a blank look from her friend before she began dragging her out of the Forge.

"Let's just go please." Dusty pleaded with a small blush on her face before the two were out of the Forge.

"Hey, I'll roam around outside too." Sindri popped out of my bag and leaped out of it and stood onto the table in his cat form. "I'll just keep an eye out for some things out on Berk. But also go to Mikako to get some fish."

…Are you sure you're not actually a cat? Because eating fish seems like one of the traits a cat is suppose to have, Sindri.

"O-Okay…and tell Mikako I said goodnight." Runa smiled softly.

"Sure thing!" Sindri nodded before walking off from the workshop. "Good luck on whatever you guys are building."

"So are we gonna start or is there anymore interruptions?" I asked with a raised brow.

"R-Right, sorry for the d-delay." Hiccup grinned nervously.

"Right!" Everyone nodded while I mockingly saluted and said "Yes sir."

Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile on his face before he showed us the ropes by starting off at his little workshop.

"You sure you don't want to take your hoodie off? You might get a little hot." Runa teased, nudging me a bit.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to stuff like this." I shrugged before we arrived in front of a small room at the back of the stall or A.K.A. Hiccup's workshop. Hiccup lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless.

With a look of determination, Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.

Hmm…I wonder if we can even replicate something like that.

"Alright gang, let's get to work." Hiccup stated with a serious look on his friend.

"Right." We nodded before I walked over and put on an apron, along with Runa, Jobber, and Hiccup. Runa had some difficulty putting it on till Hiccup helped her.

"Here we go…there." Hiccup smiled.

"Oh, thanks Hiccup." Runa thanked with a soft smile while he nodded before we got to work. I already been through blacksmithing once when I first got to this world, so let's see if I can do it again.

At first, Hiccup and I were pumping up the stone forge, burning the metal through it. Runa then picked it up with a metal clipper to not burn her hands when touching it and handed it to Jobber, who began banging it with a hammer before picking it up and blowing on it and dropping it into a bucket filled with water to cool off the steam.

"So you do this everyday?" I asked Hiccup, who shrugs nonchalantly and replies "Yeah…but it's the only thing I'm good at."

"Heh, really? Not excluding drawing and maybe singing?" I asked, making a blush come out of his face.

"O-Oh…well…I, umm…uh…" I rolled my eyes before punching him in the shoulder and smirked at him.

"Jeez, calm down. I was only just joking." I shrugged.

"Ow! R-Right…" Hiccup chuckled.

"Hey Hiccup, we managed to make…this." Runa showed him the metal bar, safely putting it down on the table.

"Thanks. Now let's move on." Hiccup smiled before we continued with me removing the screws off of the shields.

Hiccup and Jobber then showed me and Runa how to form them into shapes. We first preheated them with the stone forge, then began banging on them gently with our hammers. Just perfectly…

Besides, this seems easy stuff. It's like taking art class…Oh, I just had to say it in front of you people, did I?

"Seems pretty easy…" Runa smirked as she began crushing the small nails into small balls.

"You know, you didn't need to help." I rolled my eyes.

"Well from what you said, it made it into a challenge for a girl like me." Runa smirked, nudging me. "So…yeah."

"Mm…good point." I sighed, shaking my head.

With that, after we managed to turn the screws and nails into small metal balls and letting them cool off in the bucket, we weighed them on a small scale and then began fixing them up together.

Hiccup and I hammered out the connecting rods while Jobber screwed them in together with Runa stitching together scraps of leather and oiled sailcloth to make our little science project. Putting the components together, we finally completed it.

"So…is it done?" We looked over to our right to see Dusty and Satsuki coming inside of the Forge.

"Yeah! Satsuki really wants to-OOH!" Satsuki widened her eyes in awe.

"No way…is that…?!" Dusty gasped in shock.

"Yep." I grinned as we showed them a tail-fin. An automatic tail-fin, to be precise.

"Ooh, it looks amazing!" Satsuki clapped her hands. "Bravo! Excellent! Woo-hoo!"

"It really paid off." Runa smiled before frowning worriedly. "But…are you sure it's for the best? I mean…we're literally helping a _dragon!_ "

"Yeah, I know that Runa." Hiccup nodded before looking at the tail-fin, opening and closing it. "But this is the way to help him."

"Yeah, just have faith in him lads." Jobber patted Hiccup on the back. "He never made a single flaw in his works at all."

"True, I'll admit. I mean, that Bola Launcher was pretty cool." I grinned. "Including the workings of the 'Mutilator'."

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled with an amused look on his face.

"So what are we gonna use it for again?" Satsuki asked. "Is it gonna help Toothless to reach for the stars again?"

"Well duh." I shrugged.

Have you even pay attention to what we've been doing for those long hours?

"I see! You guys managed to replicate the tail-fin of the Night Fury! Good job!" Dusty grinned in awe. "Hiccup, how did you know that you can make something like this?! Even with you guys!?"

"Ask the teach there, he knows how he done it. We're just his apprentices." I pointed to Hiccup, who blushed.

"O-Oh…it's nothing. I just simply knew." Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"And we helped." Jobber grinned before glancing at Runa. "And I gotta say Runa, you sure know how to work hard. I saw you sweating so hard with all the work that it made you feel more beautiful."

Runa yelped before seeing Jobber squeezed her butt cheeks, prompting her to kick him between the legs.

"Ow!" Jobber hissed before falling face-flat. "Nice kick…"

"Ugh! Stop that!" Runa yelled out.

"Well anyways, I guess that's it for tonight." I let out a yawn before heading out of the Forge, but not till the moment I was about to step out of the Forge…

"Hey, can I get this sharpened?" Oh shit…her again.

Yep, you all can take a guess and I'll give ya a hint. She has a stone-cold face, punched me in the face, made Runa feel more bitter around her, and…she's a blondie.

…Yep, you all guess right. It's Astrid Hofferson…Ugh, I'm still feeling sore being around her.

"A-Astrid?!" Hiccup walked out of his workshop. Oh boy, this is bad timing. If she sees the Tail-fin, then we all know we're screwed badly.

"Hi Astrid. Hello there. Welcome. What can I do-" Dude, you're already making things worse than it already is.

Before he could stutter even more, Astrid threw her axe down on the table.

"…Ugh, I'm out of here." I sighed, taking my leave.

"Wait, I just want to talk to you." Astrid huffed, standing in my way.

"Oh great…how can I please you, miss Bitchington?" I smirked, earning a death glare of her.

"U-Um…please excuse Henry! You know him, always j-joking around!" Hiccup chuckled nervously before seeing the look of disinterest on her face.

Soon, Astrid glances over to her right and sees Runa and Jobber coming out from the small workshop area. Dusty and Satsuki must still be in there and keeping watch for the automatic tail-fin. I see how it is…

Runa stares at Astrid before looking away, not saying another word.

"Uhh…well Astrid." Jobber chuckled, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "My manly friend here will service all of your needs."

Hiccup stared at his friend with a mortified look, but Jobber kept pushing him towards her.

Astrid merely looked at them with her stone-cold face before glancing at Runa, who was doing her best to not look at her.

"Uh…Hiccup? How about we get to work?" Jobber chuckled. "By the way Astrid, looking lovely as ever."

"Don't push it." Astrid threatened.

"Fine…but-"

"Jobber, don't." I shook my head. "Just don't even try."

"Ha ha, who's trying?" Jobber snickered before seeing the glare coming from both me and Astrid. "…Fine…"

"Uh….Okay, razor-sharp battle axe, coming right up." Hiccup gulped before walking over picking up her axe, only to accidentally dropped it. Astrid looks at him with a stern look, which made Hiccup sigh before half-dragging, half-lifting it to the grindstone.

He headed over to the stone, placing her axe there and sparks flew from the iron as he sharpened her axe.

"Careful! That's my mother's." Astrid warned.

"R-Right…" Hiccup gulped.

Runa remained silent while I sighed and turned to her.

"So…what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to deal being around us?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I just came to get my axe sharpened. I didn't want to deal with the others." Astrid huffed. "But that's not why I'm here. I want you to be outside right now."

"And why's that?" I asked. "Look, I have no time to deal with your shit, so shut up and go suck a-"

"Henry!" Hiccup hissed.

"What?" I asked, raising a brow before being grabbed by the collar as I was met directly with Astrid's glare.

"Outside. Now!" Astrid hissed.

"Uh…" I glanced over at Hiccup, who shrugged and mouthed 'Just do it'.

Ugh…if I have to.

"Fine…." I rolled my eyes before being dragged out by her as we stepped outside, a distant away from the entrance. Once we were out of the clear, she pushed onto the wall and gives me a glare.

"Now I want answers." Astrid crossed her arms while I folded my arms and asked "And answers to what?"

"Nobody has ever questioned about your appearance, and why you suddenly showed up here, so I'll be the one asking the questions and give them to the chief." Astrid explained, staring daggers at me.

"Yeah, no can do." I shrugged. "I rather not waste time with the girl who punched me into next week."

"Yes you will. I want to know, like…why are you hiding your face?"

…Of course it had to be the first question to come to mind. I let out a sigh before replying "Look, it's none of your business. If you got something better to do, then go find someone else to bother."

"I rather not." Astrid replied, folding her arms with a raised brow. "You know something that I don't."

"And how so?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I want to know who you are, where you come from, and why bothered taking part of dragon training." Astrid demanded before eyeing at Gram right behind me. "…Including that golden sword. I never seen a sword like that before."

"What? You just seeing that from those eyes of yours?" I smirked, earning a death glare from her before she poked my chest harshly and demanded "Shut up! I want answers from you! Now tell me who you are!"

"….Fine, I'll tell you who I am." I sighed, seeing the smirk on her face.

Ha, you call that a smirk? This is a smirk, girl.

"In a little hint." Astrid's smirk dropped into a shocked expression before it slowly turned to anger. However, I continued to smirk at her and began giving her my hint. "I am someone based that you would know all along but have never took your time to see who it is."

"That's not a hint! That's a riddle!" Astrid roared in face, grabbing my sweater collar and glares harsh at me while I held back my fears and gave her a calm look. "And I have no time to waste on stupid riddles! Tell me who you are or else!"

"Or what? You gonna kill me?" I asked irritably, earning a scowl from her. Before long…

"Hey! Leave him away!" Huh? We glanced over and saw Runa walking out of the entrance and standing in between us. "Leave him alone or else…!"

I blinked in surprise, hearing the words she said to me. Deja vu, isn't it?

"Stay out of this!" Astrid glares at her.

"Astrid, please just leave him alone!" Runa demanded. "Right now, I have had it!"

Astrid glares at her before closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Hm? Is that…regret I see in her? Ah…now I see.

"…Fine." She pushes me away and looks at Runa, who was glaring straight at her. Astrid stares at her with eyes filled with hesitation and regret before scoffing and began walking away, not before I heard her muttered something.

"Fine, I didn't want to…but…how can I go through this with seeing you like this…?"

So even she can learn regret, I'm glad that you would learn Astrid.

She heads back inside of the Forge, which made Runa sigh in relief before turning to me with a concern look.

"Are you okay…?" I stared at Runa with a slightly surprised look.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah…thanks for the save." When I responded back, I widened my eyes upon realizing what I just said. Did I…seriously just say that?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Runa asked in concern. "You look…a little pale."

"H-Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"You looked…upset. Astrid didn't do anything to you, right?" Runa asked, looking over me. I flinched with a small blush on my face, looking away from her.

"I-I'm fine…nothing's wrong." I hissed a bit before frowning. "L-Look, I'm sorry…I just…annoyed with her little interrogation."

"Hey, don't worry. It looks like she won't bothered you anymore." Runa reassured with a soft smile. "So…are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yeah, definitely." I nodded before heading back to the Forge. "Let's just head back inside of the Forge."

"Mm…" Runa silently nodded before following me inside and entered the place, seeing Hiccup finishing up on Astrid's axe and handing it back to her.

"Mm…Wait, this feels different." Astrid furrowed her brows, testing out the axe.

"Oh, I-I rebalanced it. Tightened it up. Uh…fitnessed it. We're a full service outfit in here." Hiccup rambled on.

Judging by that look, I say that he done fucked up something and hiding it away. Oh Hiccup, so predictable.

"Thanks." Astrid replied as we noticed her lips slightly turning up into a smile.

"Sure." Hiccup nodded, smiling a little.

Before long, we heard other voices outside as I looked out the windows and saw her friends out there.

"Astrid! Come on! You coming for some late night training or what?!" Snotlout shouted.

"Coming!" Astrid called out before turning to Hiccup. "Thanks again, I guess."

"S-Sure…no problem at all…" Hiccup nodded as Astrid walks by and heads to the door, passing by me and Runa. She gives us a slight glance, but I saw that glint of sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered, causing me and Runa to blink in confusion before watching her regroup with her friends and began talking about some unnecessary things.

"I hope I get some serious scars out of this at tomorrow's training!" Snotlout yelled.

"I know, like a jagged one across your cheek!" Ruffnut butted in.

"Yeah, or right through my eye!" Tuffnut gloated.

"Do those idiots have a death wish or something?" I asked myself, feeling annoyed by how they like violence.

Scars…Heh, what a joke. Once they realized that having scars is nothing to accomplish, they'll see.

I would by experience…it's a painful reminder of what you went through. Something that you can't take back, something…that you regret.

…But that doesn't concern for me at all.

"Trust me, that's what I've been thinking." Hiccup sighed. "Phew, that was a close one."

"What do you mean?" Runa asked in confusion.

"This is what he means." We looked back to see Jobber holding a broken axe. It had a chipped off the mark of it that looked like it was badly scratched and cracked.

…Oh, no he didn't.

"Surprise, huh? Heh heh…" Hiccup smiled nervously while me and Runa widened our eyes in shock.

"…Dude, talk about close call." I commented before turning to him with a smile. "Seriously though, what did you do to get that scratched up? I thought you were the expert on blacksmithing like Jobber and Gobber."

"U-Uh, no, I don't call myself that." Hiccup shook his head. "And it was just an accident."

"Funny…I'm yelled at a lot for making some accidents in my life." I grinned, earning confusion and concern from the group. I looked at them for a while before frowning. "Oh…sorry, I-I didn't mean to. I-I'll just go…"

"No wait, it's okay!" Hiccup assured with a soft grin. "You were just talking, that's all. We don't mind."

"….Okay." I nodded, not gazing at them.

"Henry…" Runa looks at me with a worried look. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"…Not yet. I…don't know to be honest." I sighed.

"Hey you guys, is she gone?" Dusty walks out of the small workshop area along with Satsuki, who was holding onto the tail-fin.

"Yeah, she just left." Hiccup replied. "No need to worry Dusty and Satsuki."

"Good! I thought for sure she had her 'eye on the fin'." Satsuki grinned while some of us groaned at that; I.E. me.

"So anyway…" Jobber turned to me and Runa before patting Hiccup on the back. "You guys managed to have Astrid distracted and not noticed her little axe was messed up."

"Yeah…" Hiccup nodded with a blush. "Though, I just hope that she doesn't see the difference of it."

"She's blind as a bat, of course she wouldn't noticed anything." I shrugged.

"Yeah…hopefully." Runa nodded, frowning a bit before smiling nervously at Hiccup. "But hey, it was pretty neat that Astrid at least came to see you and asked you to help, that's a step ahead of her believing in you."

"Yeah, but we didn't really talked much." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Well…at least you have a point."

"Well either way, we still got some work left to do." Jobber chuckled. "You can take the night off now Hiccup, I'll man the fort for ya."

"Thanks Jobber." Hiccup smiled before fist-bumping him.

"You two really are close." I spoken, drawing their attention. "Jobber really seems to have your back a lot. You two are like close brother-in-arms or something like that."

"Yeah, we really are like brother-in-arms. Just like my Pa and the chief." Jobber nudged Hiccup, who shook his head in amusement before frowning softly. Jobber seemed to noticed this before placing a hand on his shoulder and said "Hey, don't take it too to heart. At least you're not like your dad. Besides, he's tough on you just like with everyone to make ya be strong."

"But I'm not like everyone." Hiccup stated before sighing to himself. "But, it doesn't matter…the guy is impossible to please."

"Stoick just doesn't want to appear to be playing favorites." Satsuki pouted.

"I know, he always never seemed to even pay to attention to Hiccup. I mean, all those inventions despite their flaws are pretty cool and I should know that I helped him out with the drawings of what it should be like!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Thanks you guys, but he's covered in that department, believe me." Hiccup snorted, putting away his apron and putting his woolly vest back on, dusting himself off. "If I didn't live in the same house with him, I wouldn't even know he was my father."

"Maybe like your mother?" Runa suggested. "I mean, I do resembled a lot like my mom."

"Yeah, and I resembled a little like my dad, but…" Dusty played with her hair a bit, frowning a bit. "But…it doesn't matter Hiccup! I'm sure that you stay positive, you would one day see that proud look on his face!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. We barely even make eye contact." Hiccup retorted.

…So just like me. Heh, I guess even I can't catch a break. It's strange that we're related yet live in places where we are shunned and have to live with fathers who don't seem to respect for who you are and understand how you feel.

"Come on, I'm sure he would." Jobber chuckled. "Just like me and Pa are."

"…But the difference between your father and Hiccup's father is that at least Gobber can listen to how he feels and gives him valuable life lessons unlike that selfish arrogant idiot who Hiccup calls a father." I said, looking down with a slight scowl on my face which the others noticed. "After knowing him for a little while, I know that he's an asshole. He seems to only care about himself. Focusing more of his job rather than his own child, not even helping him with his struggles, not understanding the pain or how you feel, and having high expectations for you to succeed on things that they couldn't do like we're slaves till they realized that we can't, they'll eventually lose faith in us and just throw us away like we're nothing…that's the type of dad he is."

Everyone stared at me in shock while Hiccup blinked several times before seeing the frustration on my face.

"Henry…I…" Hiccup frowned. "I understand where you're going through, but still…I might have a chance."

"…Maybe you do." I scoffed, looking away. "Sorry…I…know your pain."

"If you want to talk about it, we're here for you lad." Jobber said.

"Squire, please calm down." Gram said, poking his head out of the sheath to look at me with concern.

"…I'm fine. I…just need to cool my thoughts out." I sighed before I began walking out of the Forge. "I-I'll see you guys tomorrow. Early this morning, right?"

"Um…right." Hiccup nodded. "And Henry…be careful at night."

"Sure…" I nodded before walking of the place.

Ugh…I meant what I said. Those types of dads go to unlucky children like me and Hiccup. Hiccup's dad is the chief of Berk while my dad is the police chief of our previous home and our new home at Snogard Falls. They're famous and people loved them due to their reputation and hard work.

Hiccup and I try our best to appease our fathers with showing off the skills that we were born with or attained over the years, using them to our will based on who we are. We put all of our passion through it…and they just disregard or throw it away because they want us to be that we are not. I'm not anyone, not even Ari. Dad loved her and encouraged her and just never seemed to even care about me all because she's stronger than me, both physically and mentally.

I couldn't fight against bullies at a young age and when I told him my bully problems, he just told me that I need to be stronger and I did follow his advice. I know that, but when I do defend myself, he yells at me like what I did was wrong and should have reported it to the principal. Tch…what an idiot. Make up your damn mind, already…

I tried to be like him once, even sometimes copying his serious personality and it just made things awkward, uncomfortable, and…wrong.

Ari…she was everything dad would have imagined to have as a child. She's smart, strong, likes to play a lot of sports, and has a high chance of getting a degree at college and even joined the military, getting that big round of applause from dad. I even believed in her, and I stood by her side to be a hero like her.

But no matter what…I'm no hero. I'm…nothing. So then, why am I still alive to this day? Why was I born? What's…my purpose or reason to keep going? Just…who am I? I'll tell you what, I'm useless. Can't do anything…

"Squire, please calm your anger." I looked up and gazed at Gram, who staring at me with a stern and yet calm look. "Do not let whatever sway thoughts you are thinking right now control you."

"I'm fine." I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth and narrowed my eyes down on the ground.

"…Very well. I will not pry nor press forward on you." Gram sighed before noticing a familiar cat heading our way. "Oh Odin, here he is."

"Hey, I heard that, you know." Sindri glared at the golden sword before turning to me with a smile. "So anyway, what'd I miss? I enjoyed that little meal with both Gothi and Mikako. It was so worth it."

I didn't have the chance to respond and just decided that I'll just ignore him.

"H-Hey…what's up? Where are you going?" Sindri asked, following after me.

Fine, just follow me cat. Not like I can go anywhere…Well actually, that well I came out of is still there, but…do I really want to go back to my old life and just continued my boring meaningless life there? Even so, here on Berk, it's like my world in a way.

…I'm not accepted anywhere, and I have to accept that fact.

Soon enough, I arrived to the cliffside and saw the open seas right in front of me. I walked over and sat down on the ends of the cliff, seeing the starry skies before me and hearing the ocean roaring through my ears.

It helps calm me down, but not that much really. Thinking about everything was a long day. Facing the Deadly Nadders, getting owned by that crazy girl, nearly dying that moment when getting shot to the back, taming a Light Fury…and finally accepting them as my friends, but not out loud. It's crazy…I never had this much crazy since…ever.

Soon, I took out my phone and looked through it before pulling out a photo of Hiccup touching the Night Fury, or Toothless as he calls, touching his snout as they created a bond with each other.

Heh…it's beautiful. Although…I'm not sure if anyone, even his dad, will even care if they saw that moment. They would probably think that he's a traitor, and that's all. His father won't listen to reason, I know that as a fact. Like I said, he's like my dad.

"….Tch…stupid old man." I scoffed, my eyes glinting with resentment. "How long till you actually understand the pain I'm suffering…?"

"Henry…you feeling alright?" Sindri asked in concern. "Want to talk about how you feel?"

"…Maybe…but…I'm just pissed off right now." I scoffed before looking at the stars in the sky. "I just want to forget about much about my problems."

"I see…" Sindri muttered. "Is this about something relating to your family?"

I didn't want to admit it, but I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. I'm trying to talk more about myself…

So I nodded, answering Sindri's question.

"I see…but it's understandable. I mean, I don't know anything about family since I can't remember much about what I was like." Sindri sighed, sitting down on my lap. "All I can remember is that name 'Sindri' and that I'm human…"

"Well I'm sure you'll remember someday…" I sighed, rubbing his back.

"Such a lukewarm response." Sindri purred while I rolled my eyes. Jeez, this is what I get for helping you. "But I hope I do…and when I do, I hope that I can try and make good friends. I guess in a way, I don't belong anywhere but with you guys. We're all different…and that's what makes people believe what they want us to believe."

"Yes, people are blinded by the truths, whether they are aware of them or not." Gram sighed. "I just wondered how did these Vikings forgot much about honoring those? Even the chief has failed the duty of parenthood to Sir Hiccup."

"I'll say…but why does he have to face so much? I mean, why can't his mother help him?" Sindri wondered while I held back on what I was about to say in this conversation.

I'm sure it's obvious what she isn't around, and it's not pretty. But still, Hiccup is strong. Stronger than me, which is ironic since I couldn't handle the pain of losing my sister.

I didn't want anyone to learn about my sister…because I didn't want sympathies nor people making fun of me for crying. I…was scared. Scared of getting hurt and treated like a monster. That's what I was always afraid of…

Ari had always been by my side…she always protected me and I do my best to stand up for her. She was the only one, alongside my little brother, Joey, to ever love me. I…loved her. And now she's….gone…dead.

And now…she can't come back. But still, I still have those guys back there. I even admitted it…

"There you are…" Hm? I turned back along with Gram and Sindri as we saw her walking towards us and sitting down next to us.

"And why are you here?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Because I couldn't leave you behind and let you run off, you know." Yeah yeah, I get it Runa.

"…Were you stalking me?" Runa blushed brightly at that suggestion of mine, causing her to glare at me and exclaimed "I was not stalking you! I was just worried about you, so I followed after you to see what was wrong!"

"Sounds like you were stalking me." I retorted with a knowing grin.

"I-I…don't have a clue what you're talking about." Runa scoffed. "But…anyway, I just thought I could come and check up on you and…thank you."

"Hm? For what?" I asked in confusion.

"I mean, you saved my life and all, I can't help but thank you for that." Runa smiled softly.

"But didn't I thanked you already?"

"I know, but…I can't stop thinking about it." Runa smiled softly. "It was really wonderful of you to do that for me, but…I should have taken the hit. I mean, most shield-maidens take hits from dangerous situations like what we were before I met Silverspike."

"True." I shrugged before smirking at her. "But I couldn't let a beautiful girl like you get hurt."

Runa couldn't help but chuckled at that little joke before punching me in the shoulder.

"That sounds like something Jobber would say, but the difference is that you aren't him." Runa grinned.

"Yeah and you really know how to punch a guy." I smirked.

"So…what are you doing here Runa? You didn't hear much from us, did you?" Sindri asked curiously, earning a blush in response from her.

I'll take that as a yes.

"S-Sorry…I didn't mean to." Runa apologized before looking at me. "But…I saw how upset you were when you were talking about Hiccup's dad."

"Oh…sorry." I sighed before looking down. "It's just that…his dad reminds me a lot about my dad…"

"Oh…is it because he never pays attention to you?" Runa asked. "You know, the part where you told us how he focuses more on work and 'disciplines' you whenever you got in trouble, along with not spending much time with you as the father as you imagined."

"Yeah…" I scoffed, looking away from her as I was too upset to even talk about it.

"But you know, it's a mess." Runa smiled softly. "You must feel horrible. You've lost your sister, ran away from home, came upon here, gotten some bruises here and there-"

"Thank you for summing that up to little old me." I deadpanned before turning away from her. "Why was I even born to a man like him if he never was gonna accept me for who I am and where I belong? I should have just ran away when I had the chance. That way, it would been better for everyone…"

"Yeah, if what you said is true about how your life was, you had plenty of opportunities to run away…" Runa turned to me with a solemn look. "So…why didn't you?"

I shake my head, unable to come up with an answer while I saw the glint in Runa's eyes like she wanted me to say something.

"I-I don't know…I couldn't…" I frowned.

"That really isn't an answer, you know?" Oh for the love of! What the hell does she want!?

"Oh for god's sake! I was a weakling! A coward! A useless human being with nothing to live for!" I exclaimed, glaring at her. "And it took me fifteen years of my life to actually decide to run away from my boring cruel life and I just so happen to stumble upon your world in the past!"

Runa, Gram, and Sindri stares at me as I continued to rant on and on.

"I'm the first human being to actually time-travel to your world and I wouldn't run away from my home!"

"You said 'wouldn't' that time." Runa pointed out.

"Ugh, look…why is this so important to you all of a sudden? What about Hiccup?" I asked irritably.

"I know, I like Hiccup as a friend. Besides, he and Astrid are meant for each other and I know that. She never dare hurt him except maybe a few cold insults, but it was her way to care." Runa explained.

"Oh really? Says the girl who wouldn't say a word to her at all!" I retorted.

"I know…" Runa sighed before turning to me with a serious look. "I…didn't want to. You aren't the only coward you know. When she insulted my dad, I…felt lost and hopeless. That till you showed up and helped me. You defended me…I never knew why but I saw that underneath that hoodie of a great big jerk, you actually have a heart."

"I don't…but still, why? Why is this important for you all of a sudden to a guy like me?" I asked grimly.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now. Right in front of me so I can see the real you through that hoodie." Runa stated. "Please Henry…let me hear you. I want to see the real you out of there."

"Nobody would even care for me…nobody likes the real me." I frowned sadly before gazing at the seas.

"Is that really true?" Sindri asked. "Didn't…Ari love the real you?"

….Ari…Every time I hear that name of my dead sister, I…I can't help but stop thinking about how she…

* * *

 _"Yeah, I'm done for. I won't…be able to help you. I'm…sorry. I'm doing this because I love you and everyone…I don't want to die…I…I still have things I want to do. I wanted…to stay with my family and with my friends, even you…One…One more time…I wanted…to be with you…little bro…if you stay who you are and help those with those skills you love, you can…do…anything…"_

* * *

Those words…those words that I would never forget. But…can I really do it?

….No, I don't want to think about it.

"…Of course she did." I sighed, darkening my face. "She loved seeing me. The real me. The one you all don't see today, but that me is dead…the old me, the one that nobody ever loved or liked at all, is gone."

"Well I wouldn't mind meeting the old Henry." Runa grinned softly, causing me to roll my eyes and sarcastically stated "Yeah, sure you would and get disgusted with it."

"But I will help and understand his issues." Runa nudged me on the shoulder, causing me to look away, but held a small blush on my face. "And besides, you are special in many ways like I said. I mean, you're practically the first human to ever come to the past. To Vikings time, no less."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I scratched my cheek, trying my best to hide away my embarrassment. "I just…I just didn't run away…because I didn't want to abandon Joey and Ari, but…I still did."

"But even so, you're learning your mistakes." Gram pointed out. "I think it is a start that you can do, squire."

"He's right." Sindri nodded. "Despite what that rusty sword says about you, I still think you have a chance. You can't let your sister die in vain."

"Heh…like I haven't heard that before." I rolled my eyes while Runa stared at me with a soft smile. "What?"

"Nothing, just happy to see that smile back on your face." Runa pointed out, causing me to feel surprise as I blushed ab it while she laughed and punched me on the shoulder. "Hey! Don't feel embarrassed! Even women can't hold back on stuff like this!"

In what way exactly?

"So…" I looked down at Sindri, who was looking at me curiously. "Why? Why couldn't you run away?"

"…Because I had my sister and brother by my side." I stated, furrowing my brows as I began reminiscing the times where we spent time together. "I couldn't leave their side ever because we had so much fun and how we support one another."

"And there you go." Gram smiled.

"I'm glad to hear." Runa smiled before turning to the dark sky. "Huh…it sure is beautiful out here."

"Yeah, I'll say." I nodded before smiling softly. "Hey…sorry for storming out of there. I seriously need to learn how to calm down…"

"You sure do." Runa nodded. "As well as your promises."

"That too." I shrugged. Soon, it slowly turned awkward between each other as we stood silent till she scooted over next to me and leaned against my shoulder, which made the two of us blush. Ugh…I'm not used to a girl…being this close.

Oh gods…I just hope I didn't 'Jobber-itis' or something like that. Heh heh, now that'll make things more awkward than it already is.

So, to avoid those awkward moments, I took out my necklace, examining it before forming a grin on my face. "Mm…"

"Oh hey, is that your necklace? The one where you gave it to Ari as a present?" Runa asked, noticing my necklace.

"Yeah, it managed to survive the fire that day…and I managed to fix it up." I explained, staring at the necklace. "It plays a good melody that my mom would sing to us when we were little."

"Well it sure was a beautiful melody…" Runa softly smiled. "I mean, the moment I heard it, I couldn't stop humming that melody in my head."

"Yeah…it's pretty catchy." I chuckled. "…Do you…wanna hear it?"

"Huh? Really?" Runa looks at me in surprise. "But…are you sure? You seemed to treasure it a lot."

"Indeed squire, and that belonged to Lady Ari, correct? Wouldn't hearing it bring back painful memoriess?" Gram questioned.

"Just let them do it. Besides, you're ruining the moment here." Sindri glared at Gram, which made the Sword of Odin glares angrily at him.

"Excuse me?!" Gram exclaimed.

"Alright, take your fighting somewhere else please." I rolled my eyes with a grin on my face before slowly cranking it. "It's nothing much, but…it's a really beautiful song…and sometimes…I would sing to it."

"Makes sense for you to have a beautiful song." Runa smirked. "Can you dance too?"

"W-What? No…I never learned to dance…" I admitted sheepishly before being grabbed by the arm and lifted up from the ground, putting down Gram in the process.

"Well…how about I teach you? My mom would teach me how to dance sometimes, so I got the basics right." Runa smiled softly. "Trust me, you might need it."

"…Alright then, show me how you do it then." I raised a brow with a cocky look on my face.

"Alright then, but you better pay attention." Runa furrowed her brows, forming it into a stern look. "I won't go easy on you."

"Yes madam." I mockingly nodded, which made her roll her eyes before the two of us slowly began dancing.

Okay, it's simple. One step, two step, three step. Simple as that.

…Ow!

"Be careful…!" Runa warned, accidentally stepping on my toe. "You need to be…calm and follow the beat."

"Calm and follow the beat?" I asked in confusion.

"Well yeah…just let the music help you through." Runa nodded before the two of us began slowly dancing. I was getting a bit of a hang of it as the music coming out of my necklace slowly began playing the tune.

"You know…it's pretty much a nice tune…does it have any lyrics?" Runa asked curiously.

"Heh, only if you know them." I smirked, which made her smirked back at me.

"Alright then Mr. Music expert. Sing the lyrics so that I can come up with them?" Ha, challenge accepted and I do not call myself a music expert. Though…Ah never mind. Let's begin…

 ** _Changing Me_**

 ** _(Henry):_**

 _ **I wasn't able to draw my very own map**_

 _ **Because I couldn't blame anyone else for it**_

Runa grew surprised to hear my singing voice before slowly smiling and nodding, following the song as she made up her own lyrics.

 ** _(Runa):_**

 ** _I could never find the right answers_**

 ** _All I'm good at is making excuses_**

Huh…not bad. Now let's see if you gotten the rest of the song to follow the beat…in my way.

 _ **(Henry):**_

 ** _If I'm going to get hurt otherwise,_** ** _I'd rather stay as I am_**

 ** _(Runa):_**

 ** _But because I met you_**

 ** _(Henry & Runa):_**

 ** _I found myself_**

 ** _(Henry & Runa):_**

 ** _Your voice, your weakness, your gaze_**

 ** _Even the bold front you put up, and that smile of yours - those will become my wings_**

 ** _Let's set flight from this never ending night, shaking ourselves free from the border of cowardice_**

 ** _for changing by me Let us seek the light of tomorrow_**

"Not bad on the first try." I commented with a soft smile as the two of us held hands and began slow dancing around the cliffside.

"Same goes for you in what we're doing." Runa smiled softly. "And you said that you never done dancing before."

"W-Well…" I looked away with a slight smirk on my face. "Whatever…so…how about you take the next verse?"

"Huh? Me?" Runa asked, blinking in surprise.

"Mm-hmm…go on. I won't stop you." I nodded, earning a smirk and blush on her face before she muttered "You dork…"

Yet I'm a lovable dork, am I not?

 ** _(Runa):_**

 ** _I thought I was stuck in a dead end_**

 ** _Trapped, unable to go anywhere_**

 ** _(Henry):_**

 ** _But you told me the path was always open_**

 ** _(Runa):_**

 ** _Once I stepped forward on my own I feel the gentle_**

 ** _(Henry):_**

 ** _breeze on my cheeks_**

 ** _(Henry & Runa): _**

**_carrying me forward_**

 ** _(Henry & Runa):_**

 ** _I'll share these wings engraved upon my back_**

 ** _With you, struggling amongst sadness and suffering_**

 ** _I hope that you'll soar to even greater heights in these endless days_**

 ** _for changing 'bout you And so I pray_**

This feeling…I never felt this strange feeling beating in my heart. Despite her feminist prideful behavior, she's really a kind and nice girl that I can relate to…

We both lost someone important in our lives and we're fighting for our lives to always remember them…

 ** _(Henry):_**

 ** _Though there were_**

 ** _(Runa):_**

 ** _lonely nights when I cried_**

 ** _(Henry & Runa):_**

 ** _I know that, in the ongoing future, there is someone waiting for me_**

 ** _(Henry):_**

 ** _In this long journey where everyone falters_**

 ** _(Runa):_**

 ** _I'll take a step forward with thoughts of you in my heart_**

 ** _(Henry & Runa):_**

 ** _and my faith in dawn_**

 ** _(Henry & Runa):_**

 ** _Hey, I want to tell you something_**

 ** _To the fact that you were born the fact that we met_**

 ** _And this world with you_**

 ** _thank you_**

And at the end of the song, I gently held out my hand to her. Runa looks at me in surprise with a blush on her face before she slowly touches it as the two of us looked at each other.

"…Awkward?" Runa chuckled nervously.

"Awkward…" I shrugged before having a playful smirk on my face. "But wow, who knew you could dance?"

Runa glares at me before letting go of my hand and lashing out on me.

"OW! OW!" I hissed, rubbing my arms as she glared at me with the whip in her hands.

"Would you just stop doing that to me?! It's embarrassing enough for you to get me like this!" Runa yelled out, glaring at me. "Jeez, you just love to mess around with others, do ya?"

"It's what I do best." I chuckled before putting my necklace underneath my sweater. "But…that was beautiful. It's been a while since I sang a song like that."

"Well I'm glad that I could help you." Runa smiled.

"Wow…you two were so stellar right there." Hm? Oh right, we forgot that we had an audience there.

"Indeed, you two were 'dazzling' as one were to say." Gram smiled.

"W-Who us? Nah, we just sang and dance, that's all." I waved it off.

"Y-Yeah…" Runa nodded before nudging me in the gut. "Besides, this guy is just still working on the basic steps of dancing."

Yeah, say what you will Ms. Feminist, but you gotta admit, not bad on my first try, eh?

"Yeah…I did awesome." I nodded before smiling at her. "Thanks for keeping a good old eye on me, stalker."

"Mm…!" Runa pouted before whipping me on the shoulder, causing me to wince. "That's for calling me a 'stalker'."

She then punched me in the shoulder and smugly stated "And that's for teasing me about my dancing."

I glanced over at Gram and Sindri, who looked at me with shaking heads. Jeez, even they're confused by this girl's personality.

And when you think she was done with me…she grabbed me and kissed me…on the cheek.

"And…that's for…everything else…" Runa coughed sheepishly. "I-I'll see you tomorrow…bye."

Runa begins taking her leave while I was left speechless from that whole encounter.

"Squire, are you feeling alright?" Gram asked, floating over towards me to see my face all red. "And…why is thou's face all red like a tomato or even the color of a dragons' fire breath?"

"You stupid golden sword! He's blushing obviously!" Sindri exclaimed, glaring at the sword. "But wow, who would've thought you of all people would get kissed. I'm surprisingly jealous of you, dude."

"Mm…" Oh my god…kissed by a girl…does that mean…Ohh…

"Uh…" I slowly feel on my butt before looking at the night sky with my blushed face.

"Um…squire? You feeling alright?" Gram asked in concern.

"Let him be. I think he's starting to feel what it feels like to get kissed by a gorgeous Valkyrie like her." Sindri chuckled.

"Shut it you two." I glared at them with a blush on my face before staring at the night sky.

Well what do you know? Getting kissed by a girl, huh?

"My day just keeps getting better and better here on Berk." I commented bluntly as I continued to stare at the night sky with a soft smile.

Well…I guess I gotta keep my promises to them. Heh, god…my life here seems to become a little more exciting…

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

While Henry watches the star, Mikako watches him from afar of the cliff as she smiles to herself.

"I see you now…finally…accepting them…and found someone…to stand by too…Henry…" Mikako softly smiled before she took her leave, disappearing from the shadows.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 ** _I split the previous chapter and this chapter into two because I wasn't feeling up to it. Though, it worth it in the end. I used 'Changing Me' from Persona Q since it does relate between Runa and Henry losing important people in their lives and how they have to deal with it. Though, other than that...do you all feel it? A new ship has been born. Henry and Runa are definitely more than friends if it wasn't that obvious enough. So anyway, until then, sayonara!_**


	11. Chapter 11 - Truth and Lies

_**Note: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. The HTTYD Franchise belongs to Disney, Universal Pictures, Dreamworks Animation Studios, and 20th Century Fox. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on How To Train Your Dragon: A Future Rider's Beginning..._**

 _"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot!" Snotlout proclaimed with a serious look. "I'll chop off the logs of every dragon I fight! With my face!"_

 _I gave him an amused smirk before saying "Or they could just fly away the moment they see you…Snotass."_

 _"S-S-Snotass?!" Snotlout growled, glaring towards my direction. "Snotass! It's 'Snotlout'!"_

 _"Yeah, I know how to say it 'Snotass'." I joked, earning a scowl from his face while the others either chuckled or smiled at that._

 _"Oh yeah, what's up with you calling me that?!" Snotlout demanded._

 _"Oh nothing." I rolled my eyes, leaning on my back before letting out a small moan. Dammit…I adjusted it too roughly._

 _"But you know, why bother chopping the legs off of the dragon?" Satsuki thought aloud. "Are we gonna make them out of chicken or yak chops?"_

 _"If you want, I'll feed you some chicken in my-"_

 _"Not. Now. Jobber." Runa hissed through gritted teeth, earning a sheepish grin from him._

 ** _And now back to training dragons!_**

* * *

 _"Henry..."_

 _N-Ngh...Ugh...where am I? Why am I...? Wait, is this...my home? How did I get here? I thought I was back on Berk._

 _"Hey Henry...!"_

 _Wait, who keeps calling my name? I don't understand...I feel like I've heard of that voice before..._

 _"Henry! Come on! Wake up you sleepyhead!"_

 _Wait...is that...?_

 _"...Ari?"_

 _It was her...right there...I saw her looking down at me as I found myself in my bed. I stared right up at her and saw her ocean blue eyes. I slowly gotten up and saw her in full length._

 _A young woman, in her mid-20s, had a Dutch crown braided ponytail that reached to her back. Had a red striped sleeveless shirt with a small coat jacket on her, and combat boots on her. She even had skinny work pants._

 _"Hey bro...!" Ari smiled. "Come on, we're gonna be late!"_

 _"H-Huh...? Ari...?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at her before asking "Wait...Ari, what are you doing here?!"_

 _"What do you mean what am I doing here?" She repeated before slugging me in the arm in a playful manner. "Duh, you dork! We're going to spend time in our Spring Break Vacation!"_

 _"O-Oh...at Ft. Lewis, right?" I asked._

 _"Yep! Now come on! You and I are gonna have sister-brother time!" Ari chuckled, ruffling my hair. "And you better not oversleep like you did!"_

 _"Yeah, coming...sis." I rolled my eyes before smirking at her. "But...thanks again, I guess..."_

 _"No problem, anything for ya little bro!" Ari smiled happily._

 _"R-R-Right...but...won't I be a bother?" I meekily asked._

 _"No way, you'll be there for me." Ari reassured. "Just believe and forgive, as I say."_

 _"Believe and forgive...right." I nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah...though..." Hm? Wonder what's up with her? "I don't think I can forgive you..."_

 _"What...?" I asked._

 _"I died because of you..."_

 _...What? She stared at me with a blank look on her face as I began to feel the dread within me swelling around my beating heart, slowing trying to calm it down._

 _"It's because you were so weak that you couldn't save me, right?"_

 _I remained silent in fear, backing away as she slowly advanced towards me in a creeping manner._

 _'Do you even hold responsible of that? And I suffered a long time cause of you too, right? You got anything to say to that?"_

 _"W-What?" I gulped, breathing heavily. "Ari...I...I..."_

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha! No reason to clam up..." She laughed joyfully, but I saw the malice surrounding her and the next words she spoke shook me._

 _"You damn murderer!"_

 _It was at that moment, she grabbed me by the neck and began choking...Ugh...losing air..._

 _I winced at the pain and tried to make her let go of me, but the moment I saw her face, I froze in fear. Her appearance was slightly altered as she was covered in blood with a devilish smile perked on her face. Half of her face was scarred with burns and it just made things even more creepy thanks to her..._

 _"I...I...Ari...stop..."_

 _"You wanna look away? How long are you gonna run...?"_

 _Ari...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._

 _"Henry...Die with me..."_

 _"Y-You're...not my sister..." I coughed, waving my legs around._

 _"So cold, bro. Aren't you my brother?" Ari laughed coldly, while I slowly began losing oxygen. "I'll make this comfortable Henry..."_

 _"STOP...! I can't breathe...Ari..!" I begged, tears forming around my eyes as I slowly began losing consciousness. This was all in my head, right? It's not true...all in my head.._

 _"I love you...Henry..."_

 _"St...op...!"_

 _"Henry..."_

 _All in my head...all...in my...head...please...no...it's not my fault..._

* * *

"Henry!"

"W-What?" I blinked in shock before looking around frantically, finding myself in the Great Hall. Was that...a dream? If so, what am I doing here?

"Henry!" Oh my god, I just had a nightmare and now someone is calling me?

"What...?" I asked groggily, turning over to see Jobber right in front of me across the table eating a large lamb leg.

"Uhh...is that all you eating?" Jobber asked, taking a bite of a large lamb leg. I gazed at the small chicken leg right in front of me, gulping a bit. "I mean, a tiny chicken leg?"

"Lay off Jobber, let Henry eat." Runa assisted.

"She's right. I mean, we might as well enjoy eating up for breakfast." Hiccup agreed, eating some of his own chicken leg. "To be fair, it's apparently what we all can eat."

"Yep! Though Satsuki wishes to try out that yellow chicken noodle soup!" Satsuki pleaded. "It tasted so good..."

"But not as good as my own Yak stew, eh?" Jobber joked, earning two glares from both Runa and Dusty, making a pout out from the big guy. "Oh come on, don't tell me that you're still mad from that? Ow!"

"Yes, yes we are." Runa huffed, putting away her whip after a little lash out on the perverted viking.

"She has a point dude, just stop." I rolled my eyes.

"Say Henry, how you feeling?" Dusty asked me with a concern look, much to my confusion. "You've been staring off into space for a while?"

"Sorry...just...something I was thinking." I sighed.

"Really?" Dusty asked curiously. "Was it...from last night?"

Hm? Oh, she must be talking about last night.

"Oh that ordeal? Yeah, that walk really cooled me off." I shrugged nonchalantly before saying "Sorry that you guys had to see me lose my cool again."

"Since when did you ever kept your cool?" Hiccup questioned with a smirk on his face, earning a raised brow from me. Messing with me with that sarcastic tone of yours, eh? You can play that game.

"That depends if you're the guy telling me that." I retorted with my own smirk.

"Ha ha." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, I hope we all get ready for some dragon training today." Runa sighed.

"It doesn't start till later today, so we got plenty of time." Jobber waved it off. "For now, we all should discuss about..." Jobber looks around, making sure no one is around or eavesdropping on us as he whispered "Toothless" to our ears...

That seemed to peeked our attention as we decided to move past the teasing and get into serious business.

"Speaking of that, Hiccup, where's the Tail-fin?" Dusty asked curiously. "Gobber didn't find it, right?"

"Don't worry, I made sure to hide it in my closet back home." Hiccup reassured with a nod. "But since it doesn't start till noon, why not we meet up back at the cove?"

"Good idea." Runa nodded. "I mean, now that we made that automatic tail-fin, we can finally managed to make it fly."

"Yep! We'll make that Night Fury fly-" Hiccup and I quickly covered Satsuki's mouth before she could yell out anything. Some vikings looked over to our table before grunting away, not eager to share what to tell us.

"Are you trying to get us into more trouble than we already are?!" Hiccup whispered.

"Just keep it down, already?!" I hissed, earning a sheepish look from the clown jester girl.

"Satsuki apologizes." Satsuki chuckled, whistling innocently in the process.

"So we'll meet up at the cove later today?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah, seems like the plan." Hiccup nodded. "Alright gang, just be sure that nobody is following us. And Henry..." Hiccup turned to me with a cautious look and whispered "Just be sure not to let anyone try and see anything out of your bag."

"Don't worry, I got that covered." I waved it off with a playful grin. "What's wrong? Don't ya trust me enough?"

"W-What?! N-No! Of course I do...!" Hiccup gulped, blushing a bit.

"Ha ha, just messing with ya dude." I nudged him on the shoulder, which made him flinch a bit before smiling at me.

"Who knew this kid had a playful side to himself." Jobber smirked, crossing his arms. "Well I always keep my playful side when speaking to the girls around me."

He immediately patted both Dusty and Runa by the buttocks, causing the two girls to blushed madly. Runa slowly gritted her teeth before knocking Jobber with a single punch in the nose while Dusty tried to hide away her blushing.

"Would you cut that out?! Gods, you're so infuriating!" Runa huffed.

"Oh...really knows how to throw a punch..." Jobber giggled, drooling a bit while his nose was bleeding.

Once again, you proved yourself as being the fucking idiotic pervert of this group. Nice way to get that title dude.

"Anyway..." I spoken up, turning to Hiccup. "I was thinking...that I should head to Luna's garden."

"Huh? To Luna's garden?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow before immediately realizing what I was talking about. "Oh yeah! Yeah...good luck."

"Oh yeah...I forgot about them." Runa nodded, already knowing what I'm implying.

Yep, Luna and that Razor-whip dragon, Silverspike. If you all remember last night that we formed bonds with the Night Fury, Toothless, the Light Fury, Luna, and the Razor-whip, Silverspike. It was something that made me...felt awed.

I never went through something like that...I mean, I guess it was sorta fun. Although, now I think we've started to betray these Vikings by befriending dragons. Though, I don't really mind. Not that I care about them anyway. They're just in the way. Surely you guys can understand that too, right?

"But you know..." Jobber slowly gets back up and looks around the other tables, finding Vikings chatting amongst themselves, eating, and laughing at one another. "This place feels the same food we cooked...I kinda hope that I can show off my cooking skills around here to let them taste my own dishes."

"Oh, so you managed to make your own dishes?" I asked in surprise. "That's surprising coming out of you."

"Yep!" Jobber grinned, wiping away his minor nosebleed. "While blacksmithing is my favorite, I took cooking as a hobby. Though, while I really wish these guys could taste my cooking, all they do is eat the same thing like drinking mead, eating sheep's meat, chicken meat, and whatever meat we have left due to those vicious dragon raids, it's the same thing."

"Yeah, I've seen so far." The moment I entered the place, I've seen some Vikings either eating in a group of a few people or whatever, and noticed eating some similar meat. I guess due to the dragon raids that they haven't been faring well with the cook.

"Don't worry Jobber! Satsuki knows that you'll pizzazz them with your cooking!" Satsuki gave her friend a thumbs-up, which made Jobber smiled back at her.

"Thanks Satsuki! I really appreciate that!" Jobber chuckled.

"Just try not to grope her." I rolled my eyes before taking my glass of cup and drinking it.

"Agreed." Runa sighed.

"So anyway Henry..." Hiccup turned to me with a curious look. "About last night..."

Oh man, he's already starting to worry me about _that_ subject. Well it doesn't bother me much about it...

"Hey, it's okay dude. I mean, I gotten over it. I just overreacted because your dad ignoring you reminds me of my dad..." I sighed, putting the cup down. "I swear, it really doesn't bother me anymore."

"You sure?" Hiccup asked in concern. "If its uncomfortable, then we don't need to pry more into your relationship with your parents."

"Well I can tell you that my relationship with them sucks." I shrugged. "Told you that I don't care much about it."

"I see...just wanted to know, that's all." Hiccup waved it off before deciding to change the subject. Good because right now, I really don't want to talk more about two people who call themselves 'parents'. Not that would they even care about me...

"So anyway, before we head over to the cove, we should round up some fish." Hiccup stated. "You know, for you-know-who..."

"Oh, good idea." Runa nodded in agreement. "I might as well picked up a few for her."

"Same." I agreed. "So we meet up later today at dragon training while we each go visit our dragons?"

"Seems so." Dusty hummed. "But...I rather go grab some books at the book shop."

"We have a book shop?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, though it really has any customers since most Vikings don't prefer...reading." Dusty coughed sheepishly, glancing away with a small blush.

Ah, I see now...How ironic that a reading spot that could possibly give you the best info would never be used as much by anyone here...Goddamn, these Vikings are so dumb...

"That might not be a bad idea Dusty. We can copy down new notes for our dragons." Hiccup softly smiled. "Think about what we might learned about the Night and Light Furies, even the Razor-whip."

"You're right...!" Dusty gasped before giggling excitedly. "I knew my smarts would come in handy one day!"

"Your smarts have been useful Dusty." Runa pointed out, finishing up her breakfast. "It's just that nobody tends to listen your facts despite how true and helpful they are."

"Yeah..." Dusty blushed a bit, but still kept her smile. "But I'm glad that you guys like to listen to me."

"Yeah..." I nodded with a soft smile.

"Well we might as well get ready to head out to the cove." Hiccup said, getting up from his chair and headed out before waving goodbye to us. "I'll see you guys at the forest."

"Same here Hicky!" Satsuki grinned happily before back-flipping out of her seat and headed out of the Great Hall.

I'll never find out how in the world can she do that. I know that she's a clown, but still...

"Well I need to go grab some fish. I'll see you all later." Runa smiled softly. "And Henry, be prepared with them, okay?"

"I got that covered." I reassured with a slight wave and a smile on my face. "And like I promised, not telling anyone what happened last night."

Jobber and Dusty looked between them in surprise with the former asking "Last night...?"

"Don't even think about it, Jobber." Runa scoffed. "It was nothing. I was...having a talk with Henry. Just a little friendly talk with him, that's all."

"Aww..." Jobber groaned. "Fine...but that won't stop me from thinking about-"

"Finish that sentence and you're dead." Runa growled angrily.

"Yep, shutting my mouth for good." Jobber smirked.

"Good." Runa huffed. "I'll see you later you guys."

"Bye Runa." Dusty waved goodbye to her friend as Runa began taking her leave. No doubt that she and I didn't want the others to know about 'last night'. What I've shown Runa about the song my sister used to sang to me...it's been a while since I would show it to anyone like that. Heh, it is quite funny when you think about it. To be fair, I never expected her of all people to actually kiss me.

Most women would just run away from me in sight, or don't even be around me because I'm 'ugly' as they would put it. But I didn't mind, I'm just not good with romance...Scratch that, I'm terrible with girls. Never talked to any girl other than my sister, Ari.

"Well, I better be off." Jobber stretched his back. "Gotta go off and finish up my morning chores."

"Like what...?" I asked with a raised brow.

"You know, cleaning off the shields, shine off the weapons, create more weapons, and then later for my own amusement..." Oh boy, I recognized that pervy grin of his. Alright, let's just hope to ignore this one and move on. Wait, what am I saying? There's no stopping him on what he's about to say. "And plus, I'll be over picking up some cute ladies to embrace me, touch my butt and-"

"Stop stop stop!" I begged, raising my hands in front of him. Ugh, I really didn't need to know anything else about it. I took a deep breathe and gave him a deadpanned look and said "Alright, I can see that you are just only to gross us out even more, so I'll be heading out now."

"Alright fine, don't come crying to me when I go and rub some of the girls' beautiful knockers before we meet up!" Jobber huffed, crossing his arms.

"Jobber, please don't." Dusty pleaded with a heavy sigh before getting up from the seat and turned to me. "Oh, and Henry, I was wondering that if you could come to the library."

"Huh? Why?" I asked. "Is there something wrong going all alone...?"

"O-Oh...just...that I might need to carry a stack of books, and I might need some help. And since the others are gone, and you're still here, so..."

"But I'm still here-"

"A-Anyway Henry, do you mind if you could help out?" Dusty begged.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Not like I'm doing anything else other than meeting up with you guys at the forest."

"Thank you so much!" Dusty giggled.

"Rejected again..." Jobber sighed, slumping his head down. "Maybe touching her butt might help me."

"Don't." I called, glaring at him. "You better not or else I'll make sure your hands will be crippled as your face."

"Fine..." Jobber huffed before getting up from his seat and began heading out. "I'll see you guys later. If ya want, I'll be at the Forge."

That guy never changes, does he?

"Well, with him gone, you ready to go Henry?" Dusty asked curiously.

"Yeah, besides, I don't think Jobber ever show me where the library is when he first gave me that tour." I stated, rubbing the back of my head.

"Of course, I don't think he's the type to read, obviously." Dusty rolled her eyes before smiling happily at me. "Not that I don't mind, but how about we go now?"

"You might as well get going." Gram poked his head out of the sheath and whipsered to me. "You could increase your bonds with Lady Dusty."

Increase my bond with Dusty? Well while I may accepted them as my first friends in life, I don't know...but then again, I could get to know them a little more since I told them much about my ordeal I went through life.

"Okay...let's get going." I smiled softly, which made Dusty grew excited about it.

"Yay! Let's go!" Grabbing my hand and getting esteemed of my decision, she dragged me out of the Great Hall and headed down the stairs. To be fair, I always see her get this excited, almost like a little kid, so it's no surprise why's she acting like this.

She has the personality of a small child, but even so, she seems to be a nice person. Although, she's holding back her suffering from the strain relationship with her brother. It's horrible that she had to go through the bullying for being small, but even so, I can sense that her cowardice really does make her overly-dependant on others. Though, I guess I can understand that feeling. She's scared to die...but I'm the exact opposite of her.

So...this will be fun to get to know her.

 _ **Later**_

So this is the book shop...Gotta say, it looks pretty both old and small. It was like something you see back in your modern day world.

"This place isn't much, but I like coming here with Hiccup sometimes." Dusty smiled happily. "We're pretty much the only one to come here."

"Surprised that this place hasn't shut down considering most Vikings here don't like reading." I commented, looking at the small shelves.

"Hmm...yeah. But I hope that it'll still be open for all my life." Dusty smiled softly before walking around the shelf. "Hmm...maybe we can get an empty book for the you-know-what."

"Yeah, that...could be useful in some way." I shrugged, taking out a random book and skimmed through some pages. However...

"Of course I can't read this language..." I sighed, closing it and putting it back on the shelf. I seriously need either a translator or learn how to speak Norse.

...And I'll glady take a translator, and that'll be Hiccup and co.

"Hmm..." Dusty looks over to a stack of books before noticing a book she took interested in and walked over to slowly and gently to grab the book out of the stack, but...

"AHHHH!" The books fell on top of her and she was covered by the many piles of it.

"Hey, you okay?!" I rushed over and took out many books off of her. Dusty managed to get herself out of the pile of fallen books and dusted herself off. And no pun intended, seriously. Who would make a stupid pun like that?

"Y-Yeah...just...never expected that to happen." Dusty giggled nervousl before picking up the book she chose. "Hmm...an empty notebook..."

"How convenient." I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes. "So now what? You gonna buy it?"

"Huh? Oh! Right!" Dusty smiled happily. "This empty book could be useful to write down some facts about dragons!"

"So in other terms, you're gonna write your own facts about them?" I asked curiously.

"Yep! It'll be great! Oh, let me ask the shop's owner!" Dusty quickly rushed off and headed to the register while I looked down at the pile of books dropped on the floor, prompting me to sigh.

Of course she forgets about these books. Well, might as well pick these up and fix them up. But you know, Dusty is really excited at this idea to copy down the facts about the Night and Light Fury, even the Razor-whip. Then again, I think I would...Nah, not really.

As I nearly finished up with fixing up the fallen books, Dusty came over with an excited look on her face.

"I got the book, Henry. The shop owner was really generous to let me have it since nobody seemed to want it! This is just what we need!" Dusty smiled brightly.

"Huh, neat." I smiled softly. "Say, you...wouldn't mind if I took a couple of books?"

"Hm? Sure thing." Dusty nodded. "Which kind?"

"I...was wondering if there was any book to learn how to read in Norse language." I shrugged.

"What? Oh...right, you don't know how to read in Norse, huh?" Dusty realized, knowing what I meant. "I kinda remember that you couldn't read the Book of Dragons."

"Yeah, the language I speak seems to be different from yours." I nodded before muttering "How ironic that I can understand you guys, but can't seem to read your language..."

"Well, why not I go and teach you?" Dusty offered.

"Huh? Teach me?" I asked. "Well...I was thinking of asking you of that, but...well..."

"You were unsure, huh?" Dusty guessed, which I nodded in response. "Well...I know I can teach you. It's very basic and easy."

Basic and easy to learn a new language? Well I may have taken Spanish in 6th grade, but...well...that's something I hope you know what you're doing.

"Well...okay. I trust you." I smiled softly. "Just don't be holding anything back on me."

"I wouldn't!" Dusty giggled, earning a smile on my face. She seems so friendly, but I can see something past that smile. Hiding away her suffering from the people's harrassment from that her positive outlook...Hmm...

Suddenly, I felt someone bumping into me and dropped their books in the process.

"W-Whoa! O-Oh! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, you just didn't see...me..." Oh my fucking god...it's him.

The boy who just bumped into me and dropped that stack of books on the ground was Dusty's older brother, Fishlegs.

"O-Oh...um...hi there..." I stared at him with a blank look while Dusty glances at her brother and looks away. Fishlegs did the same for his sister and felt the awkward silence. "So uh, I was just...getting some books...and uh...sorry..."

"...It's fine." I spat out before picking up some books and handing it back to him. "Just...take them..."

"O-Oh...thank you...!" Fishlegs meekly smiled, receiving the books I gave to him that he dropped. Right after that, we each went back to our awkward silence while I stood there, seeing how uncomfortable that the Ingerman siblings were feeling. They just glanced at each other, afraid of what to say to each other.

"Um...anyway...how it's going Fishlegs?" Dusty spoken, sighing to herself.

"Good...just borrowing a few books...to learn much of the archipelago and to study..." Fishlegs gulped, looking away from her.

"Oh, well...I see." Dusty nodded before turning to me. "Henry, let's just go."

The moment I saw her face, I saw sorrow and discomfort and I understand why. It was because of that conversation she had with her brother yesterday. She tried her best to get him to ditch Snotlout and those other assholes to be friends with Hiccup again and hopefully reconnect their relationship. However, Fishlegs wasted that chance by calling her a coward and being scared of death.

How ironic coming out of that guy's mouth. Despite his build due to his bulging arms, he's a coward too. He has no right, and I'm still pissed off by what he done to her by not doing anything to protect Dusty from Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. I'm just not in the mood to be around him...but...seeing Dusty...

"Henry." Hm? Oh, right. We need to go.

"Dusty..." I heard her brother muttered, looking past the stack of books as Dusty began taking her leave out of the book shop with me running after her.

"Dusty, wait!" I called, stopping her from her tracks.

"Yeah Henry...?" Dusty asked, her tone showing how depressed she was acting.

"Dusty...are you sure you're gonna be alright?" I asked, looking at her with a raised brow. "You looked like you just wanted to avoid your brother. Makes sense, really."

"I don't really...but...I just don't want to be around him for right now. I...rather be around with my other friends, Henry." Dusty sighed, clutching onto the empty book she bought. "I just...right now...not in the mood to be able to talk to him."

"So are you just gonna ignore him?" I questioned, raising my voice a little. Dusty looked up to me with her eyes widening a bit as I continued on, "Because that doesn't sound like something you would do."

"But...it's just that...my relationship with my brother isn't...a good one. At least, not anymore." Dusty muttered. "To be fair, I don't think we'll ever get together."

"...Is that so?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"I know...I'm sorry Henry." Dusty sighed. "To be fair, I'm sure I already told you this by now...but Fishlegs decided to join Snotlout's side and the rest of the bullies...we never been the same since when he abandoned Hiccup like that..."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that you'll lose your chance, right?" I questioned, confusing her. "Are you...really sure that he would...actually want that?"

"Well...not actually, but..."

"Then maybe...it wasn't exactly his opinion as to why he decided to join those guys." Dusty looked at me in surprise, seeing the stern and serious look on my face. "He called you a coward, but he's a coward himself for calling you that..."

"But...he's right about that." Dusty sighed, looking back at the book shop. "I mean...I'm scared okay? I'm scared to...die..."

"Huh...so you're scared of death, eh?" I questioned, placing my hands in my pockets. I was right. She is the exact opposite of my personality.

"Mm...everyone here on Berk can easily fight back due to their bulging muscles, scary faces, and their beards...but me, I'm so short, so weak, and just...not the right to be a shield-maiden..."

I stayed silent and continued to listen to Dusty's story, making me feel more upset. So these people harassed her because of her size and her personality and being weak. She's going through similar things like Hiccup.

"I think my brother accepted the fact that despite my smarts, I can't be a shield-maiden..." Dusty looks down sadly, trying to hope back her sorrow. However, she replaced it with a soft smile. "But even so...I don't blame him. I'm just too short to be one, and plus, I...really don't want to get myself killed out there in battle."

"Because you're scared of dying, right?" Dusty nodded at my question before she said "Well...yeah. I mean, I know you say a ton of times that you really don't want to die...but that isn't true, right?"

...Is it really? I mean, I don't know. I don't care if I die...but...you know what? Never mind. Stop reading my thoughts if you people keep hoping for an answer out of me.

"...Maybe." I shrugged. "But to be fair, I understand why you're scared...which is why you rely a lot on Hiccup and friends to defend you from trouble?"

"Huh?" Dusty asked in bewilderment.

"I noticed it a few times like begging for Jobber to save you yesterday from one of the Deadly Nadders. Plus, you asking me to come here and help you with the possibility of carrying any books you might buy here, right?" I crossed my arms with a raised brow.

Dusty stared at me in surprise before blushing and looking down.

"...Yeah, I'm over-dependent on you guys, right?" Dusty smiled sheepishly, rubbing her arm bashfully. "But...I just want to be useful, but I'm scared that I might die, you know Henry. You seemed to not have a problem...and to be honest, I want to keep living."

"Well..." What should I say? I mean, I don't want to say something too stupid that'll just make her upset and depressed. Well, there is something that might brighten her up a little and I can't believe I'm gonna say this.

I gave out a soft smile and said "Well...that's why you gotta stay positive, right?"

"Huh?!" Dusty blinked several times, never expected me to say that.

"Well yeah...so what? Even so, I'm sure the guys really don't mind since they think of you as a friend. Besides, I think with your size that you can easily surpass the enemy real good, especially slipping past some people from incoming dragon raids." I rubbed the back of my head.

I know...it was stupid, right?

"Wow, I never would have thought of that. Mostly that people would just go and confront the problem head on, but your answer really was a nice strategy for me to use." Dusty chuckled. "Thank you Henry."

"Just don't getting down like that." I grinned softly, earning a smile back on her face.

"I won't!" Dusty nodded. "But you know, maybe...you might onto something. Are you...like trying to show me that I am strong in some way?"

"Kinda, in a way." I shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, if you were able to withstand all the taunts from almost, well practically, everyone here on this island while being a good friend to Hiccup, then I know for sure that you are strong. Not physical, but mentally."

"Ooh...I'm strong because I always try to think positive." Dusty gasped, realizing what I was talking about. "Ha ha, you're right Henry. I shouldn't be discerning myself or what my brother says."

"Yeah, and while I hate your brother guts for abandong you and Hiccup, I'm...sure you two would get along soon someday." I said, putting my hands back in my pockets and looked away. "I mean...Sure, siblings fight over things but they tend to let things go...most of the time. You two really need to find a way to amend your relationship with each other."

"I know...and I won't stop trying." Dusty pulled a confidant look on her face. "But you know what, Henry?"

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe you're right. I can't stand around here and keep being depressed! I need to get out there and think of the good things that's gonna happen to us!" Dusty smiled happily. "Besides, I'm not alone because...I have Hiccup, Runa, Jobber, Satsuki, even you, Gram, Sindri, and Mikako."

"Even me, huh..." I muttered.

Wow...I...I never really would have imagined that. Then again, I accepted these guys as my friends and they gained my trust.

"Yep! And don't you forget that Henry!" Dusty smiled softly. "Maybe I'm different, and people harass me because of that. But...I'm glad to have people like Hiccup and co. who accepted upon being different like me."

"You must really cherish that much." I commented with a soft smile. "It's understandable considering how unique each of them are..."

Including Jobber and Satsuki since those two are always the life of the party and highly motivate us.

"Yep! Being different isn't exactly a bad thing!" Dusty ageed before looking over back at the book shop before turning to me. "Maybe...the people here don't see it due to all their liking to violence and fighting the dragons, but...I think that being different doesn't make things bad for ya. I never really thought about being different. I think it's good to be different. If everyone was the same, then it wouldn't be a very good thing."

If everyone was the same, then it wouldn't be a very good thing...maybe she's right about that.

"Henry...have you...felt like an outcast because you were different?" Dusty asked curiously, earning a frown from me as I nodded in response. "Oh...if it's uncomfortable..."

"No, you at least deserved to hear it." I sighed. "People have bullied me for being so different from others...and I was told by people to act like others to not be an outcast..."

"Well I'm sure that it's okay to be different. As I always say, just think positively!" Easy for you to say considering that I can't be that positive when hearing what people say about me...it's just...goddamn frustrating to me...

Every time I try to be myself, it's always a problem for people. I just never seem to get a good day with myself...excluding being with Joey and Ari.

"Henry...it's okay." Dusty gave me a warm smile. "I mean, I know that maybe you may look like you kinda...abandoned and left who you were judging by how you talked to us and told us much about your past, but it's okay being yourself. Don't compare yourself with anyone in this world...You're just only insulting yourself...So that's why you shouldn't be afraid of being like that. Being the same would just be...what's the word...?"

"Disappointing?" I suggested.

"Right! That's right! But while being different does make you feel alone...but by being true to yourself, it would make you happy and I know that you can be happy too Henry. After all, while you may be sometimes stubborn and difficult to talk, I know you're a nice person..."

A nice person through my current self...Well...I guess when you put it like that, I guess you have a point. But...I'm not sure if I could bring out the real me back...I...I don't remember my past...then again, I don't want to forget her...

"...Thanks Dusty." I thanked with a nod. "Anyway, we'll meet up at the treehouse, right?"

"Yep! Oh, are you planning to do something?" Dusty asked curiously.

"Something like that. Just need some time for myself, but thanks for your ever-so encouraging words." I grinned.

"Thank you! Now I better meet up with Hiccup, so see ya!" Dusty quickly gives me a smile before heading out. However, she stops and looks back at me with a soft smile and nodded before saying...

"And...thank you for encouraging me. You really are a nice person underneath that wall of yours, Henry."

I stood there with a surprised look as Dusty quickly heads out to meet up with her friends at the cove.

Mm...You know, Dusty is just a girl hoping to overcome her hardships due to being short and such. Although, she's just an innocent girl who's trying to hold them back by sticking to her positive outlook on life with a brother who decides to just do nothing for the family she cares.

Ari...she always had my back and I always had her. It's why...I felt angry upon seeing Fishlegs just standing there and not saying a word to Snotlout and the twins. I understand if he was scared, but still...I couldn't let that happen. I learned to always love your brother and sister...and they'll love you back.

It's what she taught me...even my mom when she wasn't in a sour mood from having headaches. I...I experienced what love was to her...

When I had a bad day at school from my bullies or when my dad was too busy...Ari has been there for me, and when Joey came to the world, he always manages to crack a smile on me.

Ari said that she'll always be there to protect me...and I always trusted her. She saw potential in me...and believed in my capabilities...I always had her back by supporting her to the end, and I did the same for her...but now...

No...I don't want to forget her. But at the same time, I'm feeling the guilt again...but I don't want to forget her by moving on. It'll be disrepecting her memory, I...want to keep remember her...but at the same time, I can't help but blame myself for being a weakling. I killed her...because I was weak...my existence...was what wasted her life.

...No, please forget what you heard. I...don't want you all to just go around and just give me sympathies...All I want to at least is to do something right for her. But...what can I do?

"...I know one thing to do." I quickly looked over back to the book shop with a serious look. I know what I'm about to do, and that's confronting her brother.

As soon as I saw Fishlegs walking out of the shop with some books, I confronted him in front of his path and cleared my throat to grab his attention.

"Having fun carrying those books?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"O-Oh! Uh, hey there...uh...Henry?" Fishlegs gulped, smiling nervously. "U-Um...i-is my sister...around here or...?"

"She just left and I think we need to talk." I sternly stated, glaring at him.

"B-But I-I should really-"

"Just shut the hell up and come with me." I gave him my delightful old friend; The death glare. Fishlegs widened his eyes in fear before nodding vigorously at my suggestion.

Okay, good, I got his attention, now all that's left is to make sure that he listens me out for good.

 _ **Later**_

"S-So...what is it?" Fishlegs questioned.

"We need to talk." I repeated, cornering him to the back of the book shop.

"What? Just talk to me...?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Talk to me..." I demanded, crossing my arms and tapped my right foot with a serious look.

Fishlegs looks at me with a nervous look before he began ranting on like "Okay, my name is Fishlegs Justin Ingerman! I'm a fellow member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and a trainee of the Dragon Killing Program, and I'm 14 years old! Please don't hurt me!"

...Really?

"Relax...I'm not gonna hurt you." I stated, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Sorry." Fishlegs apologized sheepishly.

"...Heh." I snorted. "I guess I know where Dusty gets that nervousness. Only difference is that she's on the right side."

Fishlegs went silent on that last part before looking away with a sad look. Okay, with that out of mind, I'm gonna get into some serious business.

"Now...what the actual hell dude?" I questioned.

"W-What?" Fishlegs asked in worried.

"I know much about your little conversation with Dusty. What was it that you called her? A coward because she relies on her friends to do her bidding? Well...how much of a hypocrite are you to say that, even to your sister?"

"W-Well..." Fishlegs gulped before glancing away nervously.

"So what? You think she's worthless, huh?" I snorted, crossing my arms with a stern look. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"N-No...I..."

"Do you think it's right for you to just abandoned your own sister and Hiccup like that? What did Hiccup and your sister did to you to make you hate them?"

"T-They didn't! They didn't a-a-anything wrong to me! I swear!" Fishlegs squeaked in fear.

"So then why leave him?" I questioned, only to receive silence from him. He twiddled with his fingers nervously and started mumbling something. Well...I guess we'll move on from the easy way to the hard way.

I slammed my fist against the wall, causing him to scream in fear as I gave him a death glare with an added smile to my face.

"You better answer quickly or else I'm gonna make sure I'll really make people see why they call you 'Fishlegs'." Fishlegs's pupils' shranked in fear upon seeing the look on my face.

"Okay! Okay ! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "I had no choice...I was scared and pressured to do so...!"

I grew startled at his answer, and started to feel this sense of dread in my heart. Was scared and pressured to do so...to abandon them...

Fishlegs looks down sadly before he began telling me his story.

"I-I...It was true...I used to be friends with Hiccup and so close with my sister." Fishlegs nodded meekly, his face showing how depressed when he started telling me the story. "We always hung together, had sleepovers, and exchange different kinds of things we knew about dragons...but then, as we grew up, Hiccup began his reputation as being 'Hiccup The Useless' due to his weak body and wasn't able to catch up with the rest of us...and I-I was being bullied by the other kids along with Dusty and Hiccup...s-so...no...you wouldn't get it...You'll just ignore me..."

I remember Dusty telling me that he was being bullied along with his friends due to Hiccup's little rep around here...but hearing how he was pressured to the situation on what to do, I feel like...I'm slowly starting to realize where this is going...but...I need to be wrong...I want to be wrong...

"And so does your friends. Look, I just want to talk to you...what you said to Dusty really hurt her. You just made her feel insecure and made her avoid you even more...so I'll listen." I sighed, slowly calming myself down while holding my fears.

If this is where its going, then I know for sure that I'm not gonna like it...

"...O-O-Okay." Fishlegs nodded, casting his eyes down.

"Look at me and say it straight to my face." I demanded, forcing him to slowly look up at me and squeaked at the sight of my serious look. "And stop squealing like a little girl, I think anyone around here in a five mile radius can hear you..."

"R-Right...sorry." Fishlegs apologized before clearing his throat to tell me the story. "...When we were growing up, we always gotten bullied, mostly by Snotlout because we were with Hiccup and anyone who stood by his side were bullied by him...and then one day, when Hiccup was beaten up and Dusty and I stood there in fear and didn't do anything...Snotlout...made a proposition."

"What kind of...proposition?" I asked slowly.

"He said...that he would spare me and Dusty if we abandoned Hiccup behind, and nobody would want to be around a guy like him..."

Not wanting to be around a person...and then...giving this proposition in order to avoid getting hurt...it's...similar...to me...

The more I listen to Fishlegs story, the more anger and dread was filling my mind...

"So...what exactly happened...?" I slowly questioned with furrowed brows.

"He asked us what was our decision...but Dusty, she...she refused and stood by Hiccup's side, telling him and the others that she doesn't mind and would be by Hiccup's side, but...I imagined she expected me to say the same thing but...I-I grew afraid and felt indecisive, and in a whim...I freaked and...grew nervous...I started to think that I was gonna get hurt again...so...I chose Snotlout and said...said..."

"Said what...?" I asked, darkening my face. "Say it...say the same thing as you told Hiccup."

"...That Hiccup should go and that he was wrong..."

...I see...Ngh...it's just like before...a friend abandoning you despite the things you've done for them...they just...left you to be cooler while you're left with a broken heart of betrayal...

Hiccup went through the same thing as I went through...and...he felt the betrayal of one of his own friends to just leave him...

"So...you abandoned him...with the jerks that hurted you...?" I questioned, glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry..." Fishlegs apologized. "I-I...I didn't want to get hurt...I just wanted to avoid getting hurt sometimes..."

"Was that really what your heart is telling you? Was that really wanted to say?"

"W-Well...I..." Fishlegs attempted to say something, but went silent.

"...You can't even retort back to me. That right there is why you're like this. You guys call yourself 'Vikings', but you didn't do anything at all. A real friend is someone who always stays by your side and has your back. Your sister had the right idea to protect Hiccup, but you're the real coward."

"W-Well...it was a majority of people of not wanting to hang out with Hiccup and everyone seemed to agreed with it." Fishlegs gulped.

The majority of people...the same opinion...Bullshit. Fucking bullshit. Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit, bullshit! That's a fucking bullshit rule!

It was then on that I didn't hold anything back as I slammed my fist hard on the wall, making him shriek in fear.

"So what? You guys can't be friends because you have different opinions? Did you care more about what others say behind your back other than focusing your friendship with Hiccup and your sister?!"

"I-I...well...I have heard that the side with more people is the right one to follow...it's how it works-"

"Bullshit! Fucking bullshit rule there!" I exclaimed, growling angrily. "Then what about other opinions?! Do you think that's what you wanted to say?! To actually abandon your friend and your own sister like it's nothing?! Do you even care about how much they feel?! Do you even care how much suffering Dusty is going through?!"

"I-I-I..."

"That's right, you don't because you call her a fucking coward! Your sister is a more hero than you!" I screamed. "She's worked hard to do everything to make up to keep on living on this fucking heap of rocks like Hiccup and the rest of his friends! You think she's fine because she keeps acting positive, but inside, she's suffering every single bit because of the cruel acts you assholes done to her! They aren't self-centered thoughts as you guys think! Who the fuck cares what others say because you're different?!"

Fishlegs just stared at me with widened eyes, unable to say anything back to me.

"Tell me why...when he helped you...when he became your friend...how did you feel?"

"...I felt...appreciated..." Fishlegs answered.

"...Really? Appreciated?" I spat, gritting my teeth. "So if you did, then I gotta say that with the way you got his back by ditching him and doing nothing to help him, you're already in some deep shit!"

"L-Look I-"

"This is how you guys repay back a friend, huh?! Because he was different?! You all don't care about no one but yourselves! You all are the self-centered assholes! You call brave 'Vikings' but, you're nothing but wimps and cowards who pick on the weak! The weak are left to rot in hell and be pummeled while the rest of you assholes get away with anything and don't care how others' feel at all!"

"But I-"

"No! You people only care more about being legends or fame instead of thinking about the people who ever helped you! You call Dusty a coward, well guss what? You're the fucking coward! At least Dusty's more braver than you ever were! I can see why they call you Fishlegs because you're just a cowardly jerk who likes to ruin relationships with those in order to get what you want, and even getting rid of your own sister!"

"...I'm sorry." Fishlegs sniffled, looking down sadly. "I-I didn't..."

"It isn't me that you're apologizing to say sorry to...you should say it to Hiccup and Dusty...That is, if you have the courage to do it..."

I turned back from him before seeing some Vikings staring at us with widened eyes. I glared at them all before lowering my head to avoid their gazes and continued on my path, leaving the shocked and bewildered Fishlegs behind.

This guy just started pissing me off...I hate people like that.

Hiccup and Dusty...they went through terrible things...and I feel guilty...it's another thing we have in common. And it was that fuck up majority opinion philosophy...

I honestly didn't want to hear that anymore...

I'm now understanding how much Hiccup and Dusty suffered...I now understand...

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Well...Hiccup should be around here. Where is he and the others? Did I show up too early here in their little clubhouse or something? Hmm...

Although, the place around here does look pretty nice. It's so big that it almost acts like a house. If so, then where's the beds? Heh heh, now that'll be something.

...I know what you all are thinking. I'm just trying to forget my little outburst with my talk with Fishlegs. Yeah, I was just...being a dick around him.

...Okay, screw that. I had to say something since that asshole was saying how he freaked out and was pressurized to join which side. Ugh, it just...pissed me off.

I can now understand how much Hiccup went through. He and I aren't so different. We may went through different yet similar things, and are different person and how we solve our everyday problems...

I'm just...I'm sorry, okay? I never expected to even react to that. It's...probably because...it reminds me of what happened to me in elementary school...

I honestly don't remember much...I swear...I don't want to remember that experience...

Even if I don't remember of what happened, I can't let it go...I would be forgetting Ari. I would be disrespecting her if I moved on...and even so, how can I ever move on from something like that?

 _It's all your fault...!_

N-Ngh...N-No...not again...

 _You killed her!_

 _Why couldn't you saved her?!_

 _You're the one who killed her!_

 _You're a cruddy and useless mistake!_

 _It's your fault she's dead!_

 _You're useless!_

 _Why couldn't it been you?!_

 _Why don't you say something?!_

"N-No...!" I hissed, holding my head and breathed heavily. "N-No...I didn't...I..."

Please stop...I didn't...

 _"Henry..."_

...! I slowly looked over at the window and saw a disfigured version of my sister glaring deadly at me.

 _"You...killed...me...and you...are...a murderer..."_

No...No...No...NOOOOOOO!

"Henry!" Huh? I quickly turned around saw Hiccup and the gang standing by the doorway. "You okay?!"

Hiccup raced over, including Runa and the rest of their friends as they looked at me with a worried look.

"Y-Yeah...just a headache, that's all." I assured with a soft smile.

Ugh, that was another hallucination...it was nothing...

"There you are, where you've been?" Dusty asked in concern.

"Sorry, I...had some business." I sighed, leaning against the wall. "I was busy off, that's all."

"Okay, so then...why did we overheard some of the villagers talking about you being with Fishlegs and screaming at him?" Hiccup questioned.

I looked at their faces and saw worried and concern for them, staring right at me. I even saw Dusty's face, who looked at me with a scared and sad look.

Well guess news travels real fast around Berk, huh? Oh well, I can't really hide away any of my feelings anymore from them.

"...I was talking to Fishlegs...and wanted to know his side of the story." I sighed, placing my hands in my pockets.

"His side of the story...?" Jobber asked in confusion.

"You wanted to know why he abandoned us, right?" Dusty guessed, which I nodded in response. "I figured that you might've went after him Henry. I should have stopped you when I had the chance..."

"I'm sorry...I...I just wanted know why...and when I did, I grew angry at him that he...he would do that to you and Hiccup." I looked away, feeling ashamed for doing so stupid like that.

"R-Really...?" Dusty asked, looking at me. "I...I know what you did with talking to my brother felt like a bad idea, but...you did that for me and Hiccup?"

"Yeah..." I nodded before kicking my foot on the ground. "Course looked at where that lead..."

"But Henry, why?" Hiccup asked in concern before walking over to me. "Henry, was it because you didn't like what Fishlegs did to us?"

"...Yeah." I nodded. "I just felt frustrated that he called Dusty a 'coward' and getting to know her over for the past few days, I doubt that she is a coward."

"Henry..." Dusty smiled softly.

"He seriously said that?!" Runa exclaimed. "Ugh, I am seriously gonna have a talk with him and make sure he gets my lecture!"

"Oh yes, beat him down with her whip, that solves anything." I sarcastically stated.

"Oh laddie..." Jobber sighed, shaking his head. "We understand what you were trying to do, but you need to hold back your anger and curiosity, you're becoming like Hiccup."

How kindly ironic of you to say that when I'm his descendant...

"Thank you Jobber." Hiccup rolled his eyes before turning to me. "But...it's okay Henry, I understand why...you must feel bad for what happened to us..."

"Yeah...after chatting up with Dusty and getting to know a little better, I had to find out and when he told me what his reason was...It...reminded me of what happened..." I frowned, looking down sadly.

"Henry...I'm so sorry." Runa apologized.

"It's not your fault...it wasn't like me to get all that emotional." I sighed.

"Well...we all lose out of touch." Hiccup reassured. "So...you came here earlier than us to get your head out of the clouds, huh?"

"Yep...but I never expected you guys to actually come here." I admitted, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, we're just worried about you, that's all Henry." Dusty spoken up. "I mean...you really didn't have to do all that for us. Besides, he won't listen to us."

"It was worth a shot, and maybe I managed to make him more guilty to think about what he done." I said, placing my hands in my pocket. "I'm sorry again Dusty for just...doing that. I understand if you're angry at me."

"It's okay Henry, I'm not upset..." Dusty shook her head before softly smiling. "I'm actually surprised that you would even do that and talk to my brother. You didn't do anything else to him?"

"No, we just talked and all that yelling was my bad on that part." I rubbed the back of my head, looking away.

"I'll say! You exploded like a Monstrous Nightmare bursting into flames." Satsuki joked with a smile.

"Well...yeah." Hiccup shrugged before turning to me with a soft smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. "But hey, I understand how you feel...to be honest, I know Fishlegs didn't really meant to say what to comes..."

"I figured...he said that he was being pressured to side who and just blurted that out." I sighed. "I don't think I gave him a chance to retort back to me...I just...kept bursting out in anger."

"Well no one can blame you Henry." Runa reassured. "Fishlegs is timid and cowardly, but...while he thinks he isn't hurting Hiccup, he is by not doing anything."

I see your point there...but I just want to stop cowarding in fear and at least help Hiccup...for once. Stop siding with the wrong side...then again, it makes me wonder if I'm on the wrong too.

Wait, why am I thinking like that? This is the right side...I know what I'm doing...

"Yeah!" Dusty nodded in agreement, showing off a sincere look on her face. "Henry, I know my brother will learn his lesson on what he's doing joining with Snotlout and the other bullies, and while what he's doing is wrong, I know for sure that his heart is still good. Remember, think positive!"

"Think positive..." I repeated in a small voice, standing back up. "...I'll be sure to remember that."

"Thanks!" Dusty chuckled happily.

"See laddie? We got your back." Jobber chuckled, scratching his arm before stretching it to remove some fatigue. "Alright! How about we go and hunt down a Night Fury?"

"Yeah! We're already wasting time!" Satsuki cried out.

"Oh, right! Sorry you guys." Hiccup apologized. "So Henry, are you and Runa gonna go and check up on Luna and Silverspike?"

"That's the plan, to be honest." I shrugged. "But if you're worried that I might be still upset with Fishlegs, then don't worry, I cooled off."

"Oh, I see. Heh heh, I see." Hiccup smiled softly. "Well I'm happy to hear that dude."

"No problem." I smirked playfully before turning to Runa. "So Runa, you ready to head out?"

"I'm ready if you are." Runa smirked back at me before proceeding to punch me in the gut.

"Ow...seriously?" I glared at her with a smirk on my own.

"It's how I get along with my friends." Runa shrugged.

"Seriously? I thought because you love punching others?" Jobber thought aloud.

"Only to you because of your stunts on trying to touch me." Runa stated sternly, putting her hands on her hips.

"I feel offended Runa! I do no such thing!" Oh really? Then why are you touching Satsuki's 'you-know-what' right now?

SLAP!

"Ow!" Jobber hissed, rubbing his butt after receiving a slap from Runa's whip.

"You stop doing that, you pervert! Satsuki, I'm so sorry for what Jobber tried to do!" Runa apologized to her clown friend.

"Nah, it's okay Ru-Ru! No need to worry about poor old Satsuki! She was liking it!" Satsuki cried out in joy, much to our disbelief.

I just stood there with a dumbfounded like and thought 'what' right there. I mean...is this girl really liking it? Well...at least I know a perfect fit for these two doofuses. Ugh...Perverts...

"A-Anyway, we really need to get to the cove! I already gotten the book I need to copy down some new notes for the Night Fury!" Dusty smiled brightly. "But also for the Light Fury and the Razor-whip! It was only a guess and luck that the Book of Dragons seemed to have a name for it, but no details detailing about it, so this could be our chance that we learn so much about dragons!"

"Exactly Dusty." Hiccup nodded.

"Yep! Then we'll see who's the coward now, Fishlegs!" Dusty smiled determinedly, earning a smile from my face. "O-Okay, so let's go you guys...!"

"Agreed." Runa smiled. "We'll catch you guys later! Come on Henry, let's heado ver to the garden where we last left them."

"Got it. Let's do it." I nodded in agreement before turning to Hiccup and the gang. "We'll meet you guys later at the cove. And...sorry again for...you know."

"Stop apologize, we already forgave you." Hiccup reassured. "I mean, you were concern for Dusty. I think that's a real friend would do for anyone like her."

Maybe Hiccup was right...Maybe I have changed a little. I don't know...I'm not too sure about this.

"Well bye! And Runa, see ya!" Jobber chuckled.

"Oh shut up you!" Runa sighed annoyingly before heading out of the treehouse before calling "Come on Henry! Let's go!"

"Right..." I nodded before turning to Hiccup. "We'll meet later, right?"

"Right!" Hiccup nodded before we headed down the treehouse's ladder where I noticed a big basket of fish leaning against the fish.

"That's a lot of fish for Toothless." I commented.

"Well he is a dragon." Hiccup shrugged before walking over to the fish basket and gave me a pair of fish. "You should use these to feed both Luna and Silverspike."

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Good luck you two! And you better not planning anything 'fishy' behind our backs!" Satsuki pouted.

"Okay, that was a little better." Dusty chuckled nervously before turning to me with a soft smile. "And Henry, be careful and make sure nothing bad happens to each other."

"I'll be alright. Thank you for your concern." I smiled softly.

"And have fun with Runa!" Jobber smirked while the others turned to him with raised brows while I rolled my brows and began taking my leave out to the forest.

Oh well, I guess that worked out well. Though, I had to do something...I really want to help Dusty. I guess that...even if her brother is on the wrong side, at least she still has him.

Sorry...let's just move on before I bore you all...

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"Silverspike! You here girl?"

"Hey Luna!"

We managed to make it over to the garden and saw both Luna and Silverspike coming out of the flower field and flew over to us.

"Hey girl." I waved before getting licked in the face by Luna. "H-Hey chill out! We promised that we would come back, okay?!"

"So, how it's been Silverspike? Did you behave?" Runa softly touched Silverspike by the snout while the Razor-whip began sniffing her hand before nuzzling the shield-maiden. "I think I'll take that as a yes...Wow, it feels weird getting to know a dragon like this. No offence to you two..."

Luna purred softly before snifffing at me and began nudging me by the gut.

"H-Hey...calm down." I assured before taking out the two fish Hiccup gave me. I kept them safe in my bag, so I think I should be alright with her right now.

"Fish? Did Hiccup gave that to you?" Runa asked curiously.

"Yeah, it was so to feed our dragons." I replied before slowly handing it to Luna, who happily munched on it while I threw one back to Runa. "Here ya go! One order of salmon for one Runa Johannson."

"Thanks...bleh." Runa shot out her tongue in disgust before feeding it to Silverspike. "Jeez, I got fish saliva all over me..."

"Quit whining, at least you didn't start eating it." I joked with a smirk on my face.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Runa rolled her eyes before putting her hands on her hips. "Hey Henry, you didn't tell anyone...what happened last night, right?"

"Nope, but Jobber is probably spreading rumors." I shrugged.

"Typical..." Runa groaned, face-palming. "Oh well, like it would matter. But...you know, I was surprised about what you did to Fishlegs."

"I told you guys already that I wanted to know why he abandoned Hiccup and his own sister." I said, putting my hands in my pockets. "I just...I just grew upset that he would leave behind his sister like that..."

"Does it remind you of...Ari?" I looked at Runa with a slightly surprised look before glancing down. However, I didn't want to leave her question hanging so I nodded in response. "Henry...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize, you weren't there. But...what Fishlegs would do just irritated me that he would do that." I sighed, walking over to the garden fields and bent down to examine each flower. Luna, Silverspike, and Runa walked over to my side and stared at me with concern.

"What did Fishlegs say...?" I let out a sigh and looked at her with a sad look and asked "Why...?"

"You wouldn't do all that yelling and screaming at them like what we heard from the village." Runa stated. "So...what's up?"

"It's just that...from what he told me...it...reminded me of what happened back in the past." I sighed. "He said...that he was being pressured and chose Snotlout's side with an opinion of not being friends with Hiccup and Dusty, even though that's not what he wanted to say..."

"Henry...does it remind you of your past?" Runa asked in concern as Luna walked over to me and looked at me, tilting her head.

"Yeah...I remember a time back when I was...in elementary school." I sighed, sitting down on the meadows. "...I used to be left behind by my friend. He was being bullied and wanted to help them...and even asked my classmates to join a concert with me..."

"A...concert?" Runa asked.

"It's where a bunch of people show off their musical talents in front of an audience." I explained, earning a nod from her. I can't honestly tell if she knew what it was or just simply nodded and just made continue on my story. "Anyway...I asked my classmates to come with me, but they all strangely refused. Then one day, I found my desk written all over with names and stuffed with trash. I later found out that the classmate's friend that I saved actually kicked him out of the group since the older kids were targeting him out of enjoyment from their troubles and the kid's friends grew fearful of getting involved with it..."

"Oh, that's terrible..." Runa frowned while Luna and Silverspike came over to our side and looked at us as I petted the Light Fury on her head. "So...what did you do?"

What did I do? I'll tell you what...a stupid decision that I should never...even done.

"I...I thought of a way that we could work together and stay as friends together because me, my sister, Ari, and my brother, Joey, always worked together...but instead...it was different and I was so stupid..."

"You mean...they disagreed with it?" Runa asked.

"Worse...they decided to kick me out and take the boy's place...and you wanna know what was fucked up? He sided with them and told me that I was in the wrong and should have just did what they said...Since then, I was left behind as the social outcast of my school...in middle school...all that...because I tried helping him..."

"So it's just like now. You went through a similar experience like what Hiccup and Dusty went through with Fishlegs...and what I went through with Astrid..." Runa sighed sadly.

"Yeah...nobody wanted to be my friend despite my kindness." I frowned, gazing at a sunflower that seemed to be growing around these meadows.

"You? Being kind? Heh, that's kinda hard to believe." Runa joked with a teasing smile.

"W-W-Well...I wasn't always like this, you know." I hid away my blush before sighing. "I...don't know what I do...to deserve this...I never experienced what a friend is like...the only people at that time I could ever trust was Joey and Ari...They were all I had left..."

"But now you're here on Berk, huh? All the way to the past." Runa stated, sitting closely to me. "I'm so sorry..."

"You think that was the only fucked up thing? I actually thought I made a friend from school, I thought we had something...but then...I learned that he only became my friend by force due to a bet he made with his friends...and I never felt deceived or heartbroken before..." I placed my head on my knees and closed my eyes.

I was like Hiccup back then, you know. Kind, passionate, shy, timid, but had a strong heart to easily believe in people...I was so stupid to believe in others that easily. I felt...so stupid. I just wished...I could restart my life. No...I want to end my life.

All I asked of you god is that I want my life to end...that's all I want...

I'm sick of the lies, I'm sick of the betrayal, all I just want in my life is for it to get better...!

"Henry, you don't have to feel scared." Hm? I looked upwards to see Runa smiling down at me. "I mean, a guy like you don't deserve what you had to go through in life. I mean, from what everything you told me, you were lost in this world...all alone except for your siblings by your side...and I know that you are someone with a purpose. You got us, and even me by your side. Even Hiccup since he was the one who helped you before you could have possibly died out in the forest."

"Yeah..." I smiled softly. "And I thank you guys for at least listening to what I say...I felt like I needed that out of my chest."

As if on cue, Luna walked over to me and nuzzled me on the cheek, giving me a gummy smile in the process.

"T-Thank you Luna..." I smiled softly before gently scratching underneath her chin. "Heh, I guess you can somehow see through me that easily, huh?"

Luna nodded before puffing her chest out a bit, feeling proud almost.

"Yeah..." Runa smiled before seeing Silverspike wagging her tail around. "Hm? Something up girl? You want to play?"

Silverspike nodded before using her tail to grab Runa's whip and started running around with it.

"Hey! No fair Silverspike!" Runa immediately gotten back up and started chasing her around, laughing alongside the Razor-whip. Me and Luna stared at them for a while before looking at each other and smiled at one another.

It's good to see that Runa is getting quite well with Silverspike. Heh...

"I gotta say, that was quite a pleasant thought you had squire." Hm? I looked over behind me to see Gram floating out of the sheath and hovered over by my side. "A young one like you...feeling lost in the world...without the use of bonding with the ones you love...I feel pity and symapthy towards you...I am sorry you had to endure what these treacherous human beings done to an innocent young lad like you had to go through..."

"It's nothing Gram..." I sighed. "I told you, I gotten over it."

"Are you really sure?" Oh goddammit, seriously? You too Sindri? Come on! Sindri happened to come out of my bag and appeared into his monster kitty form. "I mean, who knows? You may say that you aren't bothered by it, but maybe you still are? It's alright to cry."

"I don't cry." I said harshly, looking away from their concerning gazes. "I never cried in two years...I just...don't want others to think that I'm coward."

"All because of crying?" Sindri wondered.

"While that may be so, a warrior mustn't show tears in battle." Gram voiced out his opinion, earning a dead-faced look from Sindri.

"That's not even helping, you stupid sword!" Sindri groaned. "B-but anyway, Henry...what Gram is actually trying to say that maybe not show tears that much, but crying for the people you love, you could show how much you care for them."

Cry for those you care for...? Well...you certainly aren't wrong there. How long did I let out my tears for Ari...? I wanted to run away...but I can't. As much as I'm happy being with them due to listening what I have to say, I'm still a coward trying to run away from the crowd...

Suddenly, I began hearing noises as we turned over and saw someone walking through the trees and headed deeper through the bushes and the edge of the forest.

"Huh? What the...?" Sindri wondered aloud.

Luna and Silverspike both let out growls and looked like they were about to kill someone.

"W-Whoa! Easy girl!" I called, raising both my hands in front of her.

"They look like they were easily frightened by whatever they heard or even saw..." Runa called, managing to calm Silverspike down and making her put down her tail.

"What do you think it was?" Sindri wondered.

"I say that we must searchest for thee mysterious individual and track it down." Gram suggested. "We mustn't let something like this get away."

"Uh huh, obviously dummy." Sindri groaned before turning to me and Runa. "So, you guys want to figure out what that was?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Something tells me that wasn't Hiccup or the others."

"Yeah, we need to be cautious..." Runa insisted.

"Yeah, stay here..." I whispered to Luna, who looked at me with a concern look. "Hey, leave it to me girl. I ain't the type to get caught that easy. So I'll be careful. Now come on..."

However, both Luna and Silverspike both persisted onto staying by our side. Oh man, if they become this attached to us, then we might end up into some big trouble if we don't keep them away from us when we're around other people that aren't our friends.

"It's best if we let them come with us." Gram insisted.

"I guess why not." Runa shrugged. "It's not like we have a choice onto getting them to stay here. They're really concerned for us."

Man...I hate it when you make some sense.

"Alright fine...you two can come." I sighed irritably. "But remember to hide away if that person sees you two."

Luna and Silverspike both warbled in excitement, eager to come with us.

"Right..." Sindri nodded. "Anyway, let's head out...!"

"Right! We'll be right back you two!" Runa exclaimed before we followed out where we saw that shadow figure.

"Be careful, you two." Gram warned as I gripped onto his handle tightly.

"We will, just as long as I use you as a weapon." I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously though, what do you think that was...?" Runa asked in concern.

"Don't know, but we better be careful." I warned. "Who knows who it is...Then again, I think you'll gladly handle this."

"You're learning quite well." Runa smirked, stretching out her whip.

"Well...you are kinda strong with or without that whip. I learned that the hard way during Dragon Training and the other times we spent together for the past few days here." I smirked.

"Good point." Runa chuckled before punching me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" I winced before the two of us started chuckling at each other.

"Wow! You two are going great together!" Sindri smirked. "You two seem so close..."

"Yeah, we kinda are..." Runa softly smiled, which I nodded in agreement.

Yeah, Runa seemed to understand me...then again, so does the others so that there's no exceptions. But if Sindri's implying that-

"Hey, look over there." Runa points over to the cave that was in front of us, surprising me a bit.

"Oh...a cave. How...thrilling." I commented bluntly. "Yeah, that figure totally did not walked into this strange looking cave."

"So...what are we waiting for? Let's go into battle!" Gram exclaimed, pulling me into straight into the cave.

"W-What the?! Stop it! Hey!" I exclaimed, trying to pull him back but was dragged into the cave with Sindri and Runa chasing after us.

"Is Gram that...pushy?" Runa questioned.

"You certainly aren't wrong there." Sindri sighed before we slowly entered the dark cavern.

Ugh, can't this crazy golden sword just stop acting this eccentric?! He keeps running into battle! This guy reminds me more of these Vikings' urges on fighting, but only except that he's a floating golden sword...this guy just really annoys me so much...

"This place looks so dark...Hey Henry, do you still have your phone? Maybe its glowing screen might help us out?" Runa suggested.

"I could try, but I got my hands full with trying to stop a crazy egomaniac of a sword!" I hissed, slowly pulling away Gram. "Look Gram, calm down already!"

"I am sorry squire, but who knows? We might be in the spite of danger." Gram exclaimed. "Now stand on your guard, squire."

"Stop it!" I hissed before getting punched in the gut by Runa before glaring sternly at us both as she said "You two are acting like idiots."

"Wait, me too?" I asked incredulous, placing a hand on my chest.

Seriously? I'm being a part of this too?

"Well yeah." Sindri agreed with Runa. "I mean, you two are alike in a way."

Please don't compare to this crazy-ass sword at all.

Suddenly, Luna stepped forward and let out a little roar, but the surprising part was that some light was echoing across the cave.

"Whoa...what was that?" Runa wondered.

"That was echolocation." Sindri answered.

"Echolocation?" Runa asked.

"It's like what bats used to rely on hearing and seeing since they can't use their eyes. They need to hear their surroundings to trace any predators and/or prey." I explained.

"Oh, well I never knew that it could do that..." Runa stared at Luna, who made a soft smile at us while Silverspike marveled at the Light Fury's new ability.

"Well of course. Even a Night Fury can do that." Sindri chuckled.

"Wait, seriously?" Runa blinked in shock.

"It's kinda obvious, to be honest." I shrugged. "I mean, they're both similar species."

"W-Well...yeah..." Sindri nodded, but in a relunctantly manner. Actually, hold on...how the fuck does he knows that?

"Sindri, how do you know even know?" I questioned.

Sindri looks down and answers "I-I...don't know...I just know, that's all..."

Well isn't that fucking great? Before I could say anything more to him, Runa raises her hand to the side and looks around.

"Hey wait, do you guys hear something...?" Runa wondered, looking around in confusion.

I blinked in surprise before leaning a little forward and began hearing some sort of talking...

"Yeah, I think so..." I nodded before gesturing the gang to be silent, which they nodded. Soon, we quickly headed over to the scene and managed to head deeper into the cave while taking out our weapons. Sindri rubbed his paws together as static electricity appeared in his claws.

"Damn..." I muttered, blinking in surprise upon seeing this.

"Like it? I come prepared." Sindri smirked. "Heh heh heh, don't worry...we'll be alright with me by your side."

"Thanks, I guess Sindri?" Runa shrugged before we hid behind a giant rock and began hearing someone talking. However, it all sounded like muttering...and...I couldn't even understand what the hell what they were saying.

I swear that if it's someone muttering some sort of curse, then I'm suing Gram and Sindri for making us come here.

Luna and Silverspike both growled and got to their defensive maneuvers. I held Gram tightly in my hands, Runa held her whip firmly, and Sindri started sparking up some electricity in his paws as we slowly made our way into the deepest part of the cave.

However, the scene that we saw...was bewildering onto who it was in there.

"Here you go, my friend...enjoy it."

Right there was Mikako, the girl who healed my wounds and knew who I was the entire time due to always watching us. No, not just us, but all of Berk for years that I do not why she would do in the first place. She held what seems to be a bowl of water and raised it in the air.

"Huh...I wonder why she's doing that?" Sindri wondered.

"You don't know?" I questioned.

"No, I told you that I've been here for the same amount of time as you did on Berk." Sindri reminded. "So...I don't know anything much about her..."

Huh...I see...so what's going on? Why is she in here?

Suddenly, we saw a pair of eyes opening up in the darkness of the cave's ceilings as it slightly turned around before coming down in front of Mikako. All of us all widened our eyes in horror upon seeing the giant dragon gazing down on Mikako.

I stared at the dragon looking down at her in full view. It had two pairs of wings, had head frills, and looked like it had a 'smashed' face, along with tail fins that look like the tail of an airplane and its wings make it looked like an 'X', along with a muscular and sturdy build.

"Oh..." Runa gaped.

"My..." Sindri jaw-dropped.

"God..." I finished, twitching my eyes in shock. What the fucking hell is that?!

"Whoa...I never seen any dragon that huge before." Runa muttered in horror and shock. "Mika...was taking care of a dragon?!"

"What the heck?! Since when did this happened?!" Sindri exclaimed.

"Quiet...!" I hissed, covering his mouth quickly before the rest of us hid behind a giant rock.

We all peeked out and watched Mikako keeping an eye out for the giant dragon drinking some of the water before staring down at Mikako as it breathed through its nostrils before cooeing at her curiously.

"Mm..." Mikako made a small smile before petting her on the head. "It is okay...they are good..."

Hm? Wait, what is she...Oh crap.

"...Please come out..."

...Goddammit.

I let out a heavy sigh before slowly walking out of my hiding spot, placing Gram back into my sheath.

"Hey Mikako..." I greeted, placing my hands in my pockets. Mikako didn't greet us back as she stared down at us with a hint of suspicious in her eyes.

"Mika, you were here...and taking care of a dragon?!" Runa exclaimed in shock. "I don't believe it..."

"...It is...alright..." Mikako answered. "I am just...simply...doing my...duty as...a healer..."

"What? But I don't understand...why did you even help it?" Sindri questioned.

"Because she was hurt." Mikako answered. "I've been taken care of her for a while, and she needed help."

"Well...I can understand that feeling if I saw any of my friends in pain." Runa couldn't help but agree to her on that. Soon, Luna and Silverspike came out of their hiding spots and immediately went over to check out the new dragon, who stares at them with a sincere look on her face.

"So...what is this thing?" I asked. "It's completely new from the other dragons here on Berk as far as I know."

"...It is...a...Stormcutter..." Stormcutter? What a weird name...Hmm, oh well, maybe Gram might know.

"A Stormcutter..." And I stand corrected. I gazed over at Gram, who stared at the dragon in shock. "In all my life, I would never thought to see this magnificent dragon."

"So you've seen this kind of dragon before?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, but only in folklore and it lives in secret places you cannot begin to understand, squire." Try me because so far being on Berk made me not begin to understand anything at all like Vikings and dragons actually existing here.

"Wow...she's so beautiful..." Runa muttered in awe.

"Yeah..." Sindri blinked, smiling over at the Stormcutter. "What's her name...?"

"Nights..." Mikako answered, grabbing her right arm and slightly rubbing it. "I've...been taking care of her...and check up on her health..."

"Oh no, does she have a fever?" Runa asked in concern.

"Yes...as well as a broken wing, but she's been feeling now and been capable to fly for sometime now..." Mikako walked over to Nights, who softly nuzzled her face. "But so far, she remained hidden in this cave...I assumed because...she trusts me and has bond with me...just like how your dragons trusts you..."

"Oh...that's...nice." I shrugged before walking over to Nights and looking upwards, seeing her staring right down at me and started sniffing at me. Wow...I never seen anything like this before.

This feeling in my heart...I can't explain it, but I feel nostalgic. It's like...I've seen this kind of dragon before...I can't explain where...

Before I knew what I was doing, I had my hand slowly extend to reach out for the dragon. Nights merely grunted at me before flinching, making me gulped in fear before closing my eyes and had my hand extend out.

It worked well with Luna, right? And Hiccup did it to Toothless, and Runa did it for Silverspike. So...let's give it another try.

Five seconds later, I felt something pressing against my hand before slowly opening my eyes and saw Nights rubbing her snout on my hand. I grew a little startled, but replaced it quickly with a soft smile.

"I...gotta say. She seems pretty tamed." I smirked. "You must be lucky to have a dragon like her."

"Indeed, I do." Mikako nodded in agreement. "It would seem you are beginning to understand some truth to Berk's reasons."

Hm? Berk's reasons? For hating dragons, you mean? Hmm...well...it just felt weird that I'm not thinking about it.

"You mean...why the Vikings hates dragons?" Runa questioned, which Mikako nodded. "Well, I just had this small feeling in me that something didn't seem right considering how the Night Fury, or Toothless as Hiccup calls him, didn't kill him or any of us by first glance. My mom, Gobber, and the other adults around here tells us that dragons always go for the kill on first glance."

"That would seemed to be just a lie they too believed." Mikako replied, casting her eyes away from Runa.

"Huh? A...lie...?" Runa asked in bewilderment. "You mean, they were lying to us?"

"Yes...These people...they lost the strength to find what's the truth or what's a lie...they've been trapped by the chains of lies..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"To be honest...I do not trust the village for many reasons, and one of them is for their hatred towards...dragons." Mikako explained, folding her arms as she continued on. "I've...studied over...the...reasons of why they hate dragons...and so far, I come...across reasons like they're bloodthirsty...killers, vicious...beasts, attacking them...since day one our ancestors first set...sailed here in the Archipelago...All I found out that it was founded 300 years...Many people came up with many different reasons and it motivates people to go into battle..."

The more I began hearing Mikako's story, the more I began to understand what she means.

Wars tend to make up different beliefs like the reasons why it started out. Like for example, think about the Cold War in 1945. Many people came up with different reasons like how USSR disliked capitalism, or their fear of the government using the atomic bomb on them, or how the Americans back then were fearful of any communist attack or even how my country was stubborn not to share any of their nuclear secrets to the enemy or their rivalry between the US and the USSR and how it grew out of control to go through even through for four or five decades.

All of those different reasons that stemmed from the one actual truth and just came up with multiple disbeliefs and false truths. Then again, many people who go into battle seems to actually believe in those different reasons and just go with the flow, not questioning why we do this or what's the real reason. They didn't think much more on the subject.

This Viking-Dragon War was making much sense based on Mikako's accusation about it. Why did this happened? The dragons aren't bloodthirsty at all and they looked really friendly and tame.

"I think I'm starting to see your point..." Runa muttered. "I mean...I was told that the dragons started killing Vikings for their food and such..."

"Hmm...I see." Mikako hummed, closing her eyes.

"Actually, I have to agree with Mikako right there." Sindri nodded in agreement, "Why did this war even happened? Why do Vikings and dragons fight all the time? Luna, Silverspike, Toothless, and now Nights...these four are pure evidence that they aren't what Vikings described..."

"Yeah..." I gulped, letting down a sweat from my forehead.

These Vikings...did they believe in these reasons? I mean, sure they aren't the brightest but they do need to think about the actual cause of this...

"Well, so far as I knew, the dragons only seemed interested in our livestock." Runa explained. "Every week or months, they always come to Berk, attack us, and try to steal our herd and any other food."

"Indeed...but right there...is the curious and strangest part..." Mikako spoken with narrowed eyes before petting Nights, who softly cooed at her. "When I first found Nights, she was starving and started eating the food I managed to make for her...and if she was a part of the dragon raids or so, then...why hasn't she eaten any of the food along with the other dragons who came from Dragon Nesting Grounds?"

"What...?" I asked, slowly turning shock and pale upon hearing that.

So that Stormcutter hasn't eaten anything, and if she was a part of the dragon raids, then...why hasn't she eaten at all? Something doesn't make sense.

"Actually, that makes sense but I was always told that they were emotionless creatures with no soul or remorse, but seeing these dragons right now prves that we were wrong." Runa stated, crossing her arms with a serious look.

"Yeah...but if that's true and if these dragons are really harmless, then why do they keep stealing food in the first place during the raiding?" I questioned. "That right there is the strangest thing..."

"...Hmmm...that is questionable..." Gram hummed in agreement.

"What if...they have to do this? For some reason, they have to raid you guys' food here on Berk and on the other islands around the Archipelago?" Sindri suggested. "Maybe that's the reason."

"Huh..." I muttered before turning to Luna. "Hey girl, do you know anything about it?"

Luna shook her head, making me sigh. Great, well that sucks...

Luna must've sensed my sadness as she began nuzzling me a lot.

"H-Hey girl...it's okay...I appreciate your concerns, but I'm fine." I reassured.

"What about you Silverspike? Do you know why?" Runa asked in confusion.

Silverspike looks down and purred sadly.

"Looks like a no." Sindri sighed.

"It's okay Silver, you didn't know." Runa softly smiled, gently rubbing her snout.

"But even so, this war...if what Lady Mikako says is the truth, it would explain a lot..." Gram sighed.

"Yes...Gram is correct." Mikako agreed. "No matter what reason it is, whether it is stupid or not, the Vikings here would instantly believe it and accept it as a truth even though it might end up as a lie. Our ancestors were the first ones to have war with the dragons, perhaps...they too didn't know and started making other types of beliefs for other people to believe, motivating them to be a part of this war...increasing more of the casualties of death between dragon and Viking."

No way...she's right about that and so is Gram. This is just...crazy to comprehend. Then...does that explain how these guys are always fighting so hard or even...not caring about petty things like Hiccup? The people here are so focused on the war so much that they practically focused on much about people wanting to be the same and despises those who are different like Hiccup, Runa, Dusty, Satsuki, Jobber, Mikako, and...me.

Even those who don't agree with their opinions sides with them in fear of getting hurt, both mentally and physically, by force. Fishlegs...was one of them.

"Oh my gods...just...what is going on anymore?" Runa gritted her teeth. "I don't understand...why?"

"It's because of this war..." Sindri spoken up, having a serious look as he places his paws to his side. "This war between Vikings and dragons...it's really affecting them. They've been going at it at each other through this war back and forth for so long that they've forgotten what really started it all, fogging up the truth and facing the lies that they're going through. These Vikings are taking the lies as truths that this war built up over the years. If this keeps up, I'm afraid that they might end up doing something far worse than before..."

"Just like those other two Vikings..." I muttered, slowly widening my eyes upon remembering yesterday.

"What?" Runa asked.

"Do you remember those two Vikings that captured Silverspike yesterday? They were gonna kill her and make her body out of armor...maybe...that was one of the casualty of the war..." I slowly widened my eyes and looked down on the ground, clenching my fists in the process.

So this is the aftermath of the war. People loses their sense of sanity by going through the killing of others. They go so far as to not care on what they do, even breaking out of their control of who they are and affect them in traumatization and such...

"O-Oh...Oh my gods..." Runa covered her mouth in horror. "Then...what have we done...? What...has my mom have done? What has any of us been doing? I...I don't know anymore what's real or not...this is all just so...so..."

"Runa, it's okay..." Mikako walked over and patted her on the back. "Would you like...a medicine...to cure your pain...?"

"No Mika, it's not that...I just...how did I not even notice this?!" Runa exclaimed. "Learning all of this...finding out about the Viking-Dragon War, how come I never thought of all of this?! And look at what we've done! We've killed practically millions of dragons and in return, we all lost many innocent people too...! Even my..."

Runa began sobbing as Mikako hugged her softly.

"Runa..." Sindri muttered, feeling bad for her.

"...This war is making us all feel liek we're nothing..." Gram spoken, closing his eyes. "Thanks to it, your friendships and bonds with those you all called 'friends' like Lady Astrid and Sir Fishlegs made them feel heartless. The lies of why this war came to...is making them believe the things you all thought. It explains very much..."

Maybe he's right...I honestly been lied to many people on how things are always my fault. Why Ari died, blaming me for things that I never done, and how my opinions don't matter and to...abandoned my former self...

They were all right...but...I knew deep within me that they were wrong...but I was a coward to even voiced out my opinion...

I knew it...and yet I believed it...so I can understand and see where this all going to...that's why I'm gonna change it.

"...Then that's why we need to put an end to this." I spoken, forming a serious look on my face.

"H-Henry...?" Runa looked up at me, tears covering her face. Sindri, Gram, Mikako, and the other dragons turned to me as I began to continue on what I wanted to say...

"Hiccup seems to get the idea when he touched that Night Fury, and he and the others are questioning about this...that's why we need to put an end to this, and uncovered the truth to make all these Vikings and dragons stop fighting each other! Thay way...no one would die! We can end all of this!"

"But...how? We're just teenagers..." Runa said somberly.

"Runa...it's okay." I turned to her with a serious look on my face. "I understand where you're going through...but remember that even your own mom believed in this lie. Everyone on Berk and those who were or still are a part of this war were lied to as well. They believed that the lie they listened to was the absolute truth...but we can overturn that lie by showing them that dragons aren't what they say they are. Those other guys, Astrid and the gang, they were told of this lie too and believed it. You can't get upset with this...we'll be able to expose that lie that they all unintentionally believed and showed them the real truth behind this war. That way...we can end all of this...end all of the pain..."

I placed my hand on my chest with a frown upon my face.

"I know where you're going with this, you guys...and I understand what you mean...this lie is just hurting you all. The pain and the suffering...is real. The bonds...are real. That's why...we need to do this..."

"Henry..." Runa muttered in shock, wiping away the tears before staring at me with a surprised look. Before long, she made a smile on her face and nodded determinedly. "You're right...we need to end this war..."

I knew that I could count on you Runa.

"Agreed." Mikako nodded. "That way, no one shall be killed. Not a Viking nor a dragon...it could work." Mikako hummed in agreement.

"Me too...that's why...I will find the truth and I won't let anyone to keep believing in this lie just to make them be clouded by the truth and make them keep creating more suffering to each other..." I formed a serious look and continued, "That's why we need to do this together! I won't let anyone faced the pain and the suffering like what we all gone through! I won't let anyone believe in these crappy lies anymore!"

"Squire..." Gram smiled. "You really have learned so quickly for the past few days..."

"Yeah, you're really good with words..." Sindri chuckled before forming a serious look. "Well you can count me in this too Henry!"

"Huh?" I looked at Gram, blinking in surprise before turning to Sindri as he looks down at himself and says "I don't know much...but I wanna help. I wanna search for my memories, to search for a way to become human...and...this feeling in my heart...It's telling me to help you guys..."

"Sindri..." I muttered before smiling softly and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well...how can we prove it?" Gram wondered. "The village will never listen to us or even care what yu guys show them."

That is true...even if we show them that the dragons are friendly, that wouldn't be enough. Also, don't come up with some bullshit thing like going out there and telling that the dragons are real and possibly make an occult about it. That wouldn't work obviously...

"...But even so, that village will believe anything that they think is the truth, whether its real or not...but...I don't trust anyone...but...there's another reason...why I don't trust them..." Mikako muttered.

"Huh? Really Mika? What's that?" Runa asked in confusion.

However, Mikako went silent and didn't respond back to us. We stood there and waited for her to give us an answer...but she didn't.

"Never mind..." Runa sighed. "We understand if you're too shy to answer us back."

I hardly call her...shy. She's just silent...

"Yeah, just forget it you two. She won't tell us." Sindri sighed. "This girl is too difficult to decipher anything out of her."

"You wouldn't...understand...you all...wouldn't trust me...either way..." Mikako replied, closing her eyes.

"...Well...I could try trusting you." I said, earning a curious gaze from her. "I mean...you saved my life by removing that arrow out of my back and the wound isn't hurting at all and it's only been a day, so...I can trust you that you're on our side..."

"...Hm..." Mikako closes her eyes and made a small smile. "You...are one...curious boy..."

"And you are one strange girl who sucks at socializing, do ya?" I smirked, only to earn a whipping lash by Runa. "Ow! What?!"

"Stop messing with her!" Runa exclaimed. "Come on Henry, you shouldn't discern her like that!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I waved it off before turning to Mikako. "But anyway, I guess you can tell us another time...but for right now, we need to go and see the others right now!"

"But they're already at the Cove meeting up with Toothless. It'll take too long." Sindri stated. "How can we get there in time?"

That's a good question...

"This is indeed a troublesome situation we put ourselves in...Mind I suggest we figure this out during tea time?" I gave Gram a deadpanned look with a raised brow.

Really dude? You're asking that to us? But jeez though, what are we gonna do? How are we gonna get out of here? It's not like we-

Huh? Luna? I felt her nudging to my side as I turned to her and saw her, Silverspike, and Nights each staring at us.

"W-What's with the looks?" I questioned, raising a brow.

The three dragons turned to each other and nodded before quickly flew over and...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yep, that was my scream right there. That moment was terrifying and caught me off-guard! Luna instantly grabbed me by the shoulders, along with Silverspike and Nights doing the same for Runa and Mikako. Well actually, Nights flew over and allowed her caretaker to hop onto her back, which didn't seem to hesitant about and got on.

"AHHHH! Someone help!" Runa cried out. "Silverspike!"

What are they doing?! Why are they doing this?!

"Hey! Wait up!" Sindri called before immediately grabbing onto Luna's tail as we instantly were brought out of the cave and into the endless blue skies.

"AHHHHHH!" What you people expect?! I can't handle something like this! It's a lot to take in!

Not too soon as I continued to hold onto dear life onto her leg, Luna picked me by her teeth before throwing me over and onto her back.

"H-Hey! What are you doing, you crazy dragon?!" I exclaimed, holding onto her before hearing her dragon chuckle. Oh ha ha ha! Very fucking funny, you!

"Whoa!" I glanced at Runa, who was put on Silverspike's back by the Razor-whip herself. Runa let out a terrified scream as Runa exclaimed "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Okay, this is all too crazy! Why are they doing this?! I mean, they just flew up in the air right now! This all...too...ah...

I slowly looked down and saw how high we were up in the sky. I slowly felt all my fears...ceasing up. I don't understand, why am I calm? Am I seriously questioning that?

I don't know why...but being in the air right now, it's...making me feel calm...I looked over to the skies and saw the clouds and the open seas right around. I stared all over the open sky and slowly began...letting out a smile.

"Wow..." I muttered, feeling awed by being in the air.

"T-This is all too crazy...! Silverspike!" Runa cried out.

"Runa, calm down!" I yelled back, making her look over to me. "Just be calm and relax! Trust me, this is all too crazy, okay? But right now, just calm down and stop screaming! Trust me!"

Runa was panting heavily before slowly nodding.

"Trust me...I know this all scary, but at the same time...this is actually...pretty cool." I smiled softly before looking around the sky. Oh my god, this is so frigging cool...! I feel so great!

...Wait, did I just say that?

"...Huh..." Runa looked around, seeing a cloud over by her side. She slowly touched it and grew amazed by it. "Okay, this is pretty cool..."

"Indeed." Mikako agreed, riding on the back of the Stormcutter as they flew across the high skies. "I never would expected that they would offer a ride for us..."

"Yeah..." I nodded before seeing the smile on Luna's face. Oh I see, you just wanted to do this in order to get to the cove more faster...

I don't know why...but...this feeling I have...I can't explain it, but it feels like...I've done this before...? No, that's impossible...why would I know that? I never even flown on a dragon before! So how can it be...? Nah, I'm probably overreacting.

"Look athis...I can see almost the entire village around here...!" Runa called before looking down on Silverspike. "I gotta say, you three really scared us but thank you for letting us ride on you."

Silverspike happily cooed in response.

I couldn't help but smile at them before looking back down on the ground, seeing the village of Berk down there. Let's just hope that nobody sees us, but...this adrenaline rush I'm having...I just can't contain any more of my emotions!

"This is amazing!" I shouted, earning a chuckle by Luna before we noticed our destination: The Cove. "There it is...!"

"Hiccup and the others should be there right now...but...how do we land?" Runa asked in concern.

Actually, that's a good question. How are we gonna land?

Soon, we heard Luna, Silverspike, and Nights each let out roars before they began nose-diving towards the cove.

"Oh gods! Everyone! Prepare for impact!" I shouted, holding onto Luna tightly.

"MEOOOOOOOW! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!" Sindri shouted out.

"Well you kinda did when getting into this situation!" I cried out before we flew straight down into the cove. God, this is all just too crazy, insane, and...awesome at the same time! This adrenaline rush...I think...this is like...freedom right here...

* * *

 _ **Fifteen Minutes Earlier  
Third Person's P.O.V.**_

"Hey Toothless..."

Meanwhile, back at the cove, Hiccup, Jobber, Satsuki, and Dusty were heading over to the cove, where they bumped into their Night Fury friend, Toothless, who was starting to wake up before seeing his human companions.

"Hi Toothless! We brought breakfast!" Dusty chuckled as Hiccup placed down the basket of fish while having Jobber hid behind the prosthetic fin. Hiccup dumped all of the fish down, making Toothless more hungry as he hasn't had a bite since then. He walked over and started sniffing through the pile of fish.

"Okay, that's disgusting." Hiccup groaned, stepping back from the pile of fish.

"Well Toothless is off the 'hook' about it! Ha ha, do ya need a 'loan shark' with all these fishes that Hicky brought over?" Satsuki suggested with a smile, but Toothless ignored her.

"You sure are hungry, eh?" Jobber chuckled, hiding the prosthetic fin behind his back for Toothless not to see. Hiccup wanted to make it a surprise for them, so he told them that he needed to hide it before Toothless can see.

"Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." Hiccup described each fish that he picked up along the way, but then noticed Toothless began snarling at the last part Hiccup mentioned; Whole smoked eel.

"Something up?" Jobber asked in confusion.

"Does it not like eel?" Satsuki wondered aloud, pointing over to the smoked eel that was beneath the pile of fish.

"Huh..." Hiccup walked over and picked the smoked eel up and raised it in front of Toothless, but the moment he did, Toothless roars at the sight of the eel.

"No, no, no, no! It's okay." Hiccup raised his hand in front of Toothless, calming down by throwing the smoked eel aside. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."

"Who doesn't?" Jobber snorted.

"It doesn't like fish...interesting..." Dusty muttered before writing it down in her empty notebook. "Now that's something..."

"It doesn't like fish? Now that's really 'fishy' right there." Satsuki hummed. "Wonder what it could mean...?"

"It must be that they're afraid of it." Dusty deduced. "But for reasons, I don't even know and I'm about to find by hanging out with Toothless!"

Hiccup smiled at the Ingerman girl's excitement as Toothless starts to eat the fish, munching every bite of them. While he's distracted, Hiccup turned to Jobber, who gave the tail fin back and snuck behind Toothless, slowly heading towards his tail.

"Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business." Hiccup muttered before attempted to put on the new tail-fin, but Toothless kept moving his tail around while eating the fish. Letting out an aggravated grunt, he managed to hold down the Night Fury's tail and began attaching the new tail-fin on his tail.

"Careful Hiccup..." Jobber whispered, but Hiccup was too focused on managing to attach the tail-fin. Toothless soon began to feel like something was on him. He wiggled his tail-fin around, and grew startled and surprised to feel something attached to his tail. He glances back and sees Hiccup attaching the prosthetic tail-fin with his tail, much to the Night Fury's surprise.

"It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works..." Hiccup muttered, wiping offf a sweat from his forehead and admired his work. While he was doing so, he hasn't noticed that Toothless was slowly extending out his wings.

"Um...Hiccup?" Dusty called.

"Hold on, you guys..." Hiccup raised his hand at Dusty, still checking out the new tail-fin.

"But Hicky..." Satsuki spoken, widening her eyes.

"Not now you guys...just hold on..."

"Hiccup...!" Jobber yelled.

"What is it?!" Hiccup looks back, but it was too late as Toothless takes off with Hiccup literally on his tail and began flapping across the lake, heading straight towards a rock wall.

"Whoa! No! No! No!" Hiccup quickly adjusts the tail fin and they dodged the wall, flying straight out of the cove and into the skies.

"OH, MY-IT'S WORKING!" Hiccup exclaimed in amazement before adjusting the tail fin again, flying around the place as Toothless lets out a roar, feeling excited by it.

Dusty, Satsuki, and Jobber all watched in awe, seeing Hiccup flying on Toothless's tail while controlling his tail-fin.

"No way...It really worked!" Dusty exclaimed in shock.

"That's 'tail-ly' exciting!" Satsuki raised her fist in the air while Jobber laughs at this before placing his hands on his hips.

"Well...that surely is something." Jobber smiled before it stretched into his casual pervy grin. "Well...not as seeing as your cute butts."

"Don't even dare." Dusty glared at him.

"Aw, thanks Jobber!" Dusty sweat-dropped at her clown friend smiling giddily at Jobber.

 _"What is wrong with her...?"_ Dusty thought before letting out a sigh and decided to hold that off as she and her friends continued to watch Hiccup and the Night Fury nose-diving back down to the cove as they flew across the lake.

"YES! YES, I DID IT" Hiccup cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Toothless realizes Hiccup is on his tail and throws him off.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed, falling straight into the lake. However, as Toothless tried to fly upwards, he couldn't be able to steer the fin on his own and then crashes into the lake. Hiccup manages to pop right out of the lake and raises his hands in the air and yelled out "Yeah!"

"Hiccup, are you okay?!" Dusty called in worried.

"Quick! Get this guy out of here! He's 'wetted' up the situation!" Satsuki exclaimed before the three headed over and helped Hiccup out while Toothless popped right out of the lake and shook itself off.

"Better be careful next time, bro." Jobber stated. "Seriously, your curiosity always lead to getting killed."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Hiccup shook his head to get the water out of his hair while doing the same with his ears. However, he didn't mind about being wet, but was really happy that Toothless was able to fly and what's better? That he gotten the joy ride with him too. "But hey, at least Toothless can be able to fly again."

"True, but he fell back down." Dusty pointed out, copying some notes down in the notebook. "Although, I think what you designed was a kind of mechanism that you needed both Toothless and yourself to be able to fly."

"Yeah, something like that." Hiccup nodded, still happy about what he just experienced. "But still, I think I'll start getting the hang of flying around like that. After all, it's the least we can do to help him."

"Agreed." Jobber nodded in agreement before something caught his eye. "Hey, is that...?"

Hiccup, Satsuki, and Dusty turned to him in confusion before looking up to see three figures flying straight down into the scene.

"WHOA!"

They heard the scream and sees three dragons flying down the cove, revealing the Light Fury, Razor-whip, and a...

"What the heck is that?!" Satsuki cried out at the large dragon that was with the other two.

"Sweet baby Thor on a thunderstorm!" Jobber widened his eyes in shock as Hiccup and Dusty both gaped at the sight of the dragons flying down into the cove. Toothless soon took noticed of the three dragons landing down on the cove, but the one thing he was most curious about was the one dragon; The Light Fury.

The Light Fury glided down at the lake before barrel-rolling, dropping Henry and flinging Sindri off her tail and dropped them into the lake. Silverspike and Nights dropped both Runa and Mikako down gently while Luna landed back down, right next to her two dragon companions while Toothless gazes at Luna with widened eyes.

"Bleh! Ugh..." Henry popped out of the water and spat out water from his mouth. "That was crazy.."

"What the?! Henry? Runa? And...You!?" Hiccup exclaimed, seeing the three of his friends here.

"Hi there..." Runa greeted with a nervous smile.

"W-W-What?! Is taht the Light Fury dragon?! What the?!" Dusty babbled on and on about what she was seeing right in front of her.

"Satsuki's confused! Satsuki's confused!" Satsuki cried out while Jobber stood there with widened eyes.

"...I think I need to change my undies..." Jobber muttered.

"Hey..." Henry managed to come out of the water and looked at himself. "Seriously?"

"Henry, you okay?!" Runa asked in concern as she and the others raced over to his aide.

"Oh wow, you sure gotten a 'splash' out of there." Satsuki grinned.

"First off, terrible pun." Henry rolled his eyes before looking over at himself. "Second, it's okay...I'm sure that it'll dry off."

"Speaking of which...what's happening?!" Jobber exclaimed.

Hiccup turned to the three who suddenly appeared to the cove before looking over at their dragons.

"Guys...can I ask what is going on...?"

Henry let out a sigh and placed his hands on his hips before replying "It's...a long story..."

As they were busy talking, Toothless continued to stare at Luna with widened eyes, his pupils growing at the size of watermelons at the sight of her. Luna soon noticed Toothless staring at her and looks at him with the Light Fury tilting her head in confusion.

It was at first that the two Furies finally met.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Furies In Love

_**Henry Haddock: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. The How To Train Your Dragon Franchise belongs to Dreamworks Animation, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, and Disney. Please support the official release...or whatever, I don't know how this works. I was told to just read this, so good luck on reading the next chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on HTTYD: A Future Rider's Beginning..._**

 _ **"Hiccup...!" Jobber yelled.**_

 _ **"What is it?!" Hiccup looks back, but it was too late as Toothless takes off with Hiccup literally on his tail and began flapping across the lake, heading straight towards a rock wall.**_

 _ **"Whoa! No! No! No!" Hiccup quickly adjusts the tail fin and they dodged the wall, flying straight out of the cove and into the skies.**_

 _ **"OH, MY-IT'S WORKING!" Hiccup exclaimed in amazement before adjusting the tail fin again, flying around the place as Toothless lets out a roar, feeling excited by it.**_

 _ **Dusty, Satsuki, and Jobber all watched in awe, seeing Hiccup flying on Toothless's tail while controlling his tail-fin.**_

 _ **"No way...It really worked!" Dusty exclaimed in shock.**_

 _ **"That's 'tail-ly' exciting!" Satsuki raised her fist in the air while Jobber laughs at this before placing his hands on his hips.**_

 _ **"Well...that surely is something." Jobber smiled before it stretched into his casual pervy grin. "Well...not as seeing as your cute butts."**_

 _ **"Don't even dare." Dusty glared at him.**_

 _ **"Aw, thanks Jobber!" Dusty sweat-dropped at her clown friend smiling giddily at Jobber.**_

 _ **"What is wrong with her...?" Dusty thought before letting out a sigh and decided to hold that off as she and her friends continued to watch Hiccup and the Night Fury nose-diving back down to the cove as they flew across the lake.**_

 _ **"YES! YES, I DID IT" Hiccup cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Toothless realizes Hiccup is on his tail and throws him off.**_

 _ **"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed, falling straight into the lake. However, as Toothless tried to fly upwards, he couldn't be able to steer the fin on his own and then crashes into the lake. Hiccup manages to pop right out of the lake and raises his hands in the air and yelled out "Yeah!"**_

 _ **And now back to training dragons!**_

* * *

"Huh...so that's what happened..."

Well that was a lot faster than I thought.

We all sat around in a circle on some rocks while our dragons interacted with each other. Nights was sleeping in an upside down position by a big tree by the corner. Silverspike coiled herself around and softly took her nap. Toothless and Luna were just...staring at one another. I'm not sure what's happening, but I was more focused onto telling my story to my friends.

"Yeah, and we've been discussing a lot about the war." Runa sighed, looking down on her knees. "It's mainly about why we were so fixated onto fighting dragons so much..."

"Yeah..." I nodded in agreement, holding back the grim look I had. "All this time, they've been fighting each other to the death without ever figuring out what's been going on..."

"I get what you mean laddie. After seeing those four dragons, I doubt it as well." Jobber agreed, crossing his arms. "So what does this mean...?"

"Did our ancestors...just lied to us with these many different reasons in order to motivate everyone even today to continue the war?" Dusty questioned, her face turning pale. "B-But that's crazy...I mean, sure that wars always seemed to take so long that many people stopped questioning why they fight, but still..."

"It would make sense." Sindri stated, putting his paws on his hips. "Sure that your ancestors were as oblivious as to know why the dragons are the enemies and never knew how docile and kind-hearted they are, they stemmed out the truth with a false one."

"Really? That far...?!" Satsuki gasped. "Did Satsuki's ancestors lied to?! Darn it...!"

"I see what you get...All the more reason why we shouldn't kill any dragons, especially them." Hiccup gazed over at the four dragons, finding them minding their own businesses. As he looked around, he soon met his gaze on Nights, staring straight at her. Nights was busy sleeping and looked pretty peaceful from where it stood.

"Something up, dude?" I asked curiously, noticing his soften and puzzled look.

"O-Oh, sorry...it's just that...well.." Hiccup frowned, looking down and rubbing his chin.

"Alright, spill it up bro." Jobber crossed his arms. "Just what's up?"

"Well...it's about that dragon." Hiccup glances over at Nights with a puzzled look. "I just can't help but this strange feeling in me..."

"Huh? Strange feeling? Like what?" Runa asked in worried.

"I don't know what...but it's this feeling...like this sense of Deja Vu...like...I've seen this dragon before..." Hiccup muttered, crossing his arms. "I just...don't get it. I mean, I'm seeing this kind of dragon in person right now, but yet...I don't know..."

Hiccup looks like he was in deep thought about that dragon right over. Maybe he has a similar sense like I do...Back when I was flying in the air, I felt this sense of nostalgia, like...all my life problems were gone...and I didn't felt like nothing holding me back. That's the sense I was having while being in the air with Luna and the others.

Though I don't get with Hiccup's sense of strangeness in him. I mean, how does he even know about the Stormcutter.

I stopped thinking for a while upon noticing Mikako widening her eyes upon seeing Hiccup's gaze at the Stormcutter. She seemed stunned, but what for?

"Is something wrong Mika?" Runa noticed her friend's reaction and asked her out of concern.

However, she only blinked several times before returning to her stone-cold expression and replied "It is nothing...It was probably just my imagination just now..."

"Really? Are you sure...?" Runa frowned. "I mean..."

"It is alright Runa, I am okay." Mikako assured softly.

"Well at least that we know that you are okay." Dusty chuckled, only to receive silence from the mysterious hooded girl. "C-Come on...! I-I was trying to be nice at least!"

"So this 'Nights' was a dragon you raised?" Jobber asked. "For how long? Longer than my crotch when it gets a boner when I see a cute chick?"

"Gross." Runa scowled with a disgusted look before seeing Mikako using her staff to draw some symbols to them.

"Ah...I gotcha." Jobber nodded. "Apparently, she says that she has been taking care of Nights since the last smitten meason...Wait what-OW!"

Mikako whacks him in the head with her staff, glaring darkly at the perverted Viking.

"I-I mean...the last winter season." Jobber grumbled, rubbing the wound on his head.

"Since last winter season?" Satsuki asked before shivering. "Golly, that sure was freezing cold. But then again, you do remain 'frozen shut' like how you are today."

Mikako didn't respond back and simply turned her head away from Satsuki, making the clown girl pout sadly.

"Aww...no fair. It was perfect." Satsuki pouted.

"It really wasn't a good pun." I commented bluntly.

"No offence Satsuki, but he's right about that." Hiccup agreed, making Satsuki slump her head down and used her finger to dig around the ground.

"You all are meanies..." Satsuki sighed.

"It's okay Satsuki, don't feel bad! I thought your joke was at least funny." Dusty smiled softly.

"Yeah, even I liked it." Jobber nodded before poking her breast. "Just as big as your knockers."

"Aww, you two." Satsuki laughed.

"Well...as much as I get it, I guess it was a little funny." Runa smiled awkwardly before turning to Mikako. "So anyway Mikako, you took care of Nights since last winter? Wow, that's pretty impressive. I would think she would leave once she was healed up, but it looks like due to how you took care of her and how trustworthy you were, I guess she couldn't leave your side, huh?"

"Agreed...she liked me a lot to join my side." Mikako nodded. "Though, that was the first time I ever rode her."

"Huh...You don't say..." I muttered, taking out a water bottle and drinking it.

"Indeed...she always remained being in the cave to make sure no one finds her. If any of the Berkians noticed her, then I can imagine what her fate would be; Death." Mikako closed her eyes. "That is why it was my sole duty to protect her till you all showed up and made me reveal my secret."

"Sorry about that. We didn't know. We saw someone walking through the forest and followed it, assuming that it was you that walked into the cave." Runa explained.

"Oh...so you guys noticed me? Huh...I see. I must forgive myself for doing such a thing like that." Mikako sighed.

"It's alright, no hard feelings." I reassured with a soft smile. "But let me tell you this that you can trust us since we happened to be the situation, obviously."

"Henry's right." Hiccup nodded in agreement. "I mean, we just befriended dragons which is against the rules."

"I know, I can already imagine that they would practically banish us off the island, or worse...!" Dusty gulped before shaking her head with a smile on her face. "No! We just need to be positive and nothing will go wrong!"

"Satsuki agrees!" Satsuki grins madly. "We can't let anyone stop us from doing what we're doing!"

"Though, this is a huge secret that we all need to be sure to not to tell anyone." Hiccup stated firmly. "Remember, don't tell anyone or give out any hints to what we're doing. There will be consequences."

"Don't have to tell us." I smirked. "Besides, those guys are dumb since they're so much into fighting dragons than thinking logically. You guys are excluded considering that we believe onto accepting our true selves."

"Yeah..." Hiccup softly smiled. "And we all seemed to believe that dragons aren't what they say they are."

"This clearly breaks every single rule of what the village taught us." Runa stated.

"Yeah, I mean...are we really doing the right thing?" Dusty wondered.

"True...but sometimes the things that we need to do to achieve the right thing have to take drastic measures." Hiccup stated. "Well...like what my dad would do for the village, I would get it."

"Yeah, we have little to no power or influence in this world, well you guys here in the past and me in the future..." I spoken, leaning back. "We're all restrained by the rules of the system we were born into..." I then formed a smirk on my face.

"But...who says that we have to follow the rules people set us? Most are unfair like following traditions by force and have to change our act and keep our personality for reputation and stuff, but we tend to break the rules for what we believe is right."

Everyone turned to me with a surprised look and soon understood what I mean.

"You have a point. We're all outcasts on Berk." Jobber agreed with a big smile on his face. "Hiccup 'cause he's, and I mean no offence and no discrimination, a hiccup. Dusty 'cause she's too short and weak, Runa for not being as strong as Astrid or any of the teenage shield-maidens here on Berk, Satsuki because of her joyful and weird demeanor, and me for being a pervert despite how cool I am, Henry for his rebellious attitude and how he thinks for himself, and Mikako...Well, actually, she's kinda a loner who doesn't show herself in front of anyone other than the talking cat and Gothi."

"As much as I love what you're trying to get, for the last time, I am a human being!" Sindri cried out, glaring at the big Viking. "Ugh, what does it take for you guys to get that clear into your noggins?!"

"It's kinda hard to tell." Hiccup and I rolled our eyes in unison. We soon turned to each other in surprise before we began laughing.

"Man, you two are really so alike." Runa chuckled. "Are you two sure that you're not secretly brothers...?"

"What? No way...!" We replied in unison before we began smiling at each other.

"Wow, you two are so in sync! You two are like twins!" Satsuki laughed.

"Tell me about it." Jobber chuckled. "But you know, those two aren't the only people that look alike. Well more like, dragons."

"Mm?" I raised a brow before following Jobber's gaze and saw what he meant. "Oh, them."

The gang soon turned around and saw Toothless and Luna gazing at each other in curiosity and awe. Huh, this is the first time that two different yet similar looking species have finally met each other and they've just been looking at each other for so long.

"What are they doing...?" Runa asked, noticing this.

"I think they're starting to get to know each other." Hiccup suggested with a shrug. "I mean, I don't think they knew each other's existence..."

Good point there. This is the first time both Toothless and Luna are first meeting each other...and I guess the two are so shy.

"Ooh! This is just gonna be something we're gonna love!" Jobber cried out with an excited and giddy look on his face. "Hey! Luna! Toothless! Get out and make out! Make some babies and don't hold back!"

"Dude!" I hissed.

However, the moment he shouted that out, Luna turned to us with widened eyes that showed how fearful she was before quickly flying off and hiding behind a rock in fear. Toothless tried to go after her, but saw how frightened she was. He let out a huff before giving Jobber a deadpanned look.

"Oops..." Jobber chuckled nervously with a small blush. "My bad..."

"Way to go." I rolled my eyes.

"Real smooth there, Jobber." Hiccup shook his head.

"What? I was just-OW!" Runa whipped Jobber by the butt, causing him to hiss angrily.

"Would you stop being a pervert for once, you dunce?" Runa questioned with narrowed eyes. "Seriously, you just like doing that."

"What? I was just saying...!" Jobber cried out before making a pervy grin. "Jeez Runa, if you wanna hit me, you could just kick me right up my butthole."

"Just shut up..." Runa sighed.

"Oh, well Dusty-"

"Please don't ask me." Dusty cut him off with a displeased look.

"Mikako-" Jobber stopped upon seeing the darkened look on Mikako's face. "N-Never mind...Well...Satsuki?"

"Hmmmmmmmm...Okay!" Okay, are you serious right now?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I guess she's just as a perv as her. Never underestimate her at all just 'cause she's just as a clown and a jester.

"Thank you! How about we-"

"Please don't." Hiccup sighed before turning back to Toothless staring back at Luna out of concern for her. He closed his eyes and let out a sad warble, wondering what to do to get her to calm down.

"Poor Toothless...he has a broken heart." Satsuki sniffled. "Reminds me of how my aunt and uncle went through that divorce...it was so horrible..."

"I'm actually curious about that..." Dusty muttered, intrigued by that.

"Yeah, let's not." I rolled my eyes before turning to the Furies. "But although, I do feel bad for them. I think...they were practically seeing each other in that way."

"Yeah, that's what I think too." Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you mean that they...like each other?" Runa guessed.

"Well that's what we think." Hiccup shrugged while I nodded in agreement.

They first started looking at each other, so what did you expect?

Toothless let out a purr and tried to get Luna's attention, but the Light Fury continues to hide behind a rock out of fear.

"Though...I guess Luna is easily frightened when Jobber shouted. I guess it's best if we just left." Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah...but just in case, we should probably keep an eye out for them." I added. "They could possibly fight over each other."

"Good point." Hiccup agreed.

"Okay, but what about Silverspike and Nights?" Runa asked.

"You may leave them..." Mikako offered. "This cove is seemed to be the best place for now. Nights is enjoying her stay here in this peaceful place...along with Silverspike. However, they may wish to fly back to the dark cavern my Stormcutter was living in or the garden the Light Fury was sleeping and tending to."

That's a good idea...but what if someone finds one of them walking or flying around. They could possibly discover them. Then it won't be just the dragons that would be dead, but so will we.

"I guess..." Runa sighed.

"In the meantime, they can at least observe how Toothless and Luna will interact by the sidelines." Dusty smiled. "I think it would be amazing to see two interspecies get along so well! Ooh, I'm just getting so excited that I can pee...N-Not literally, I mean!"

"Yes Dusty, we know..." Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "But anyway, let's go and view this from the entrance."

"Yeah, just to keep a close eye on them." I nodded in agreement before we began making our way towards the Cove's entrance, but one Viking was so persistent on staying here.

"Aww...can I at least stay and help them?" Jobber questioned. "I mean, I could teach how they can-"

"No." Me and Hiccup called sharply.

"But I-OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Runa grabbed Jobber by the ear, causing him to scream over and over in pain.

"Yeah, no because you'll just make things worse." Runa huffed.

"Aww..." Jobber groaned before being dragged out of the place. "Fine..."

Sorry dude, it's not that we don't trust you but...it's cause we don't trust you dude. So suck it up.

We soon headed back to the top of the cove's entrance and kept an eye on Toothless, who was waiting for Luna to come out. Luna slowly crawled out of her hiding spot and walked over to Toothless. Toothless let out a gulp, almost like he was nervous before glancing at the other dragons, who gave him look of support and encouragement. Toothless stared back at Luna before glancing upwards to us, mainly at Hiccup.

The scrawny Viking ancestor of mine just let out a shrug, unsure what to do.

Toothless looked towards Luna as she slowly extend out her wings and began moving around while flapping her wings a little. She trotted around in a circle before sitting down with a curious look.

Huh, I think what that was...a dance in some way?

"Ooh! Is she doing some sort of dancing?" Satsuki smiled brightly.

"I think it was a mating call." Dusty hypothesized. "Birds tend to do that, and they dance along with the male in order to catch the attention of other potential mates."

"That's pretty weird..." Runa muttered. "Then again, we never seen a dragon mating call before..."

"I know, and it's already fascinating...!" Dusty giggled.

"Yeah. Actually, it reminds me of a peacock." I commented, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Peacock?" Dusty questioned with a confused look, along with the others.

"Oh? Need me to fill you guys with some knowledge from the future?" I smirked before taking out my phone and showing them a video of a peacock doing the mating call. It was just a simple male just showing off its' large feathers.

"Whoa...!" Runa blinked in shock.

"So cool...how did the image move?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"I'll say! This is one strange box you got Henry!" Jobber pointed out, blinking in surprise.

"W-Well...it's nothing." I coughed, scratching the back of my head.

"And how exactly is that nothing?" Runa questioned, folding her arms with a raised brow.

"W-Well...I'm used to this kind of stuff, so it's understandable why you guys don't know Youtube." I rubbed the back of my head while the gang just stared at me.

"You...tube?" Satsuki asked. "You mean that...in what Jobber would say if he took off his-"

"Please don't finish that for our sake!" Runa pleaded, letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's a website created in my time. It was created as a source of entertainment, or learning and it was made in 2005...you guys do get what I'm saying, right?" The gang all slowly nodded with solemn looks. And of course they're nodding, great...they're totally understanding this sense of logic.

"That's a really long time for us. Amazing how the people in the future were able to create this kind of stuff." Hiccup commented with a smile. I promptly smirked at him and replied "I guess I can show it to you guys another time...but right now, let's see where this stuff will go."

I pointed back to Toothless and Luna doing their mating call as Toothless looked at his wings before glancing upwards at us. Hiccup shrugged before he began waving his arms around.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a raised brow.

"J-Just helping him...that's all..." Hiccup blushed while I rolled my eyes with a playful smirk. Since when were you a ladies' man? You aren't Jobber, dude.

Back at the matter at hand, Toothless looked at his wings before he began flapping them around and smiled at Luna, but she just licked herself while Toothless frowned.

"Damn..." I muttered.

"I guess it wasn't good enough..." Dusty frowned sadly.

Toothless looked upwards at us again as Hiccup shrugged before giving him a smile and thumbs up.

While that, Luna looked back up as well before setting her sights on me with a pleading look. Sounds like she needs help too...

Guess I'm the wingman for the job, eh? Well in that case...

You want advice? Well I'll give ya advice then. Even though I'm terrible at talking to girls.

I stood up and just waved my arms around and flailed them and gave her a smile and thumbs up while the others stared at me.

"...No comment." Hiccup said in a dry tone.

"Yeah...Henry, I never expected you to ever do that." Runa blinked.

"Well you know." I smirked. "I just have that playful side you all never see coming."

"Not wrong there lad, but you really scare me sometimes." Jobber agreed.

"Satsuki agrees." Satsuki hummed, tilting her head before looking back at the dragons. "Hey look!"

We looked back at the scene and saw Toothless flapping his wings very quickly, so quickly that he starts losing control on altitude and then causes to fall on top of Luna.

Luna grew startled by this before quickly getting Toothless off of her and felt embarrassed by this. Toothless starts to grow frustrated before turning to Hiccup while Luna turned to me.

"Why are they always looking at them?" Jobber wondered.

"'Cause those two dragons trust these two." Mikako answered, sitting in a meditating pose. "It is best...not to question it..."

"Hmph...I could have done it." Jobber grumbled, crossing his arms in a huff while Hiccup and I looked at each other with sheepish grins.

Well, you could try but it won't work. We turned back to see Toothless attempting to stand on his hind legs and began walking around, which proves to be...hilarious!

Oh my god, someone...please...take a picture of this!

Toothless began performing some strange dances while Luna attempted to do her mating dance to impress him, but she was starting to grow agitated as well while Hiccup face-palmed and I was just laughing my ass off.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my god, this is just...Oh my..."

"Really? You're not even a little embarrassed?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow.

"Hey, I call what I see right here..." I smirked.

"Ugh, boys..." Runa groaned, rolling her eyes.

Soon, the gang soon noticed Toothless began doing this...Wait, what is that? Just...this is just too frigging weird. Luna slowly stopped her mating call dance and stared at Toothless with widened eyes of bewilderment before she began hitting him in the face with her paw. Letting out a huff, she flew over to a large branch and hangs down from its branch.

Toothless stood there with a sad look while Silverspike and Nights walks over and stood by Toothless's side. Silverspike gave out a growl, almost like she was trying to cheer him up while Nights stood there with a solemn look and stared at Toothless before looking back at Luna, who was trying to hide herself with her wings.

"Oh boy..." Hiccup muttered.

"This is bad start for two interspecies trying to date each other, so how is Toothless gonna win the heart of Luna The Light Fury?" Jobber gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "My pants are swelling with excitement...!"

"Please stop, dude." I groaned before gazing at Luna with a concerned look before seeing her opening up her wings and stared at me. I gave her a wink and mouthed 'Trust him'.

If she wants to be friends with Toothless, she's gotta learn how to trust him.

Toothless turned to the other two dragons, who just shrugged. Letting out a sigh, the Night Fury suddenly came up with something and began racing over to the tree Luna was presiding as he began climbing it over and stood on top of the same tree branch she was on. He then pointed his wing at Luna, addressing what he was doing.

Wait, what is he...Oh no...

Toothless began jumping up and down to make her come down, but it was futile as it was giving Luna a slight dizziness and the branch was slowly breaking.

"T-Toothless...!" Runa cried out. "Stop...!"

Me and Hiccup both held deadpanned looks and face-palmed. Oh my god...this is not how you do it Toothless. Then again, I'm one to talk...

Luna unfolded her wings and gave a glare at Toothless, which made him stop before smiling sheepishly at Luna till the branch broken and caused the two Furies to fall on top of each other.

Toothless landed on Luna, who was closed to his face as the two Furies blushed madly before quickly getting off of each other, which was struggling as they were both attempting to get off of each other.

After five minutes of struggle, they managed to get off of each other's necks and looked at each other with embarrassed looks. Toothless let out a sheepish smile while Luna looks down with a blush and tries to ignore what she went through by licking herself.

Toothless let out a sigh before an idea popped out of his idea. He quickly rushes over and grabs the broken tree branch and slowly began drawing something from across the dirt.

"Wait, is he...?" Dusty blinked in shock before gasping. "Oh, he is! He's attempting to draw and it must be a drawing out of her!"

"Huh, I never knew that he could draw." Sindri blinked in confusion. "Guess he must've learned that from you guys."

"Yeah except it sucked." I stated in a blunt manner.

"Yeah...it really was, but what Toothless seems to know what's up." Hiccup pointed out before we looked over and to our shock, Toothless...was actually doing really well. We all stood there in shock as Luna walks over to Toothless's little art drawing he made as she purrs in delight. Toothless squinted his eyes at her before quickly smiling and making a few adjustments.

And once he was finished, Luna stood there in awe, including the other dragons at what Toothless drew. It was indeed a drawing of Luna, only except it looked a lot better than what he tried to do for Hiccup and Luna did for me.

"Oh, so you can draw." Hiccup rolled his eyes, grumbling.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" I shrugged.

"That's so cute..." Runa cooed. "Toothless is really much a good boy..."

"Mm..." Mikako hummed, silently staring at the two Furies. Luna walks over and admires Toothless' drawing till she accidentally steps on it, which made Toothless angry. Luna growls back at Toothless, but the latter soon replaced his anger with awe, dropping the stick in the process. Luna grew surprised by this before walking over to Toothless, still staring at her with his mouth dropped down as the two Furies stares at each other. Luna softly smiled before she licked Toothless by the snout, much to the Night Fury's shock before he dropped himself on the ground, letting out a happy sigh.

"Heh..." I grinned.

Well looks like they finally accepted each other. Luna nuzzled Toothless, causing the Night Fury to blush madly before he nuzzles her back. Luna perked up with a happy smile before she and Toothless glanced over at us. Me and Hiccup turned to each other before shrugging and then turned back to our dragons before shrugging at them.

Toothless and Luna both huffed before nuzzling at each other with happy looks on their faces while Silverspike and Nights watched them. The Razor-ship was smiling happily before nudging Nights, who was rolling her eyes and just continued to watch the two interacted with each other.

"Well I guess we can say that those two have successfully made up with each other." Jobber chuckled with a proud look.

"I'll say...Also..." Runa punches him in the nose, which made him fall on his back. "Don't touch me my butt. It's rude to touch women in their private parts. How do you like it if a woman would do that to you...?"

"Good point..." Jobber groaned, shaking his head and wiped off the blood off his nose.

"It's great to see both Toothless and Luna getting along at least." Hiccup chuckled before turning to me. "So you're seeing and thinking about this too, right Henry?"

"Yep, I'm seeing it..." I nodded in agreement. "They're obviously in love."

"Aww...that is so sweet." Dusty cooed before she began taking a ton of notes from the book she bought. "I gotta say, this is a lot of info we gotten and it all came from a mating call between two interspecies of dragons. Isn't that amazing you guys?!"

"It's really useful, I'll admit." Runa chuckled.

"Satsuki agrees! Just be sure that you don't 'char' the book up with a hint of 'coal'." Satsuki giggled, earning dry looks from us. "What? Satsuki thought she was being clever there."

"Right..." I rolled my eyes before looking at Luna and Toothless playing around, along with Silverspike while Nights went to 'babysitter' mode onto watching them with a serious look. Heh, those guys look so peaceful and I'm happy for them.

"It would seem that they've finally accepted each other." Sindri smiled. "Man, so this is what love feels like..."

"Hmm...a union between a Night Fury and a Light Fury." Gram muttered, popping out of the sheath and gazes at them. "I must say...this was highly unexpected for these two to get along."

"Like you would know or understand love." I scoffed.

"Don't underestimate me, squire. You should learn how to appreciate love like with-" Before Gram could finish, Dusty let out a scream.

"What? What is it?!" Runa asked, alarmed by her screaming.

"I just now realize it! We're gonna be late!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Late?" Runa glances away in thought before gasping. "Ah! Dragon Training!"

"Eek! Satsuki's forgotten!" Satsuki cried out.

"Oh boy..." I groaned, shaking my head. "Do we have to attend? I was thinking that maybe we could skip it."

"Yes, we do." Hiccup said, getting off the rock that he was sitting on. "Otherwise, we might grow suspicious by the others if we remain here in the forest."

"Good point..." I sighed before getting up. "Besides, I think they need personal time..."

"Yeah..." Runa smiled. "Toothless and Luna sure do, Henry...Now come on, let's go and do some dragon training."

"Yeah." Dusty agreed. "And I'll be sure to keep my book in my bag for safekeeping."

"Just be sure no one finds out about it." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Okay." Dusty placed it inside of her small satchel before we all began waving goodbye to the dragons and taking our leave to the cove.

"So Mikako, what are you gonna do now that Nights is staying there in the cove with Toothless, Luna, and Silverspike?" I questioned.

"I am going to...collect some herbs...to make some new medicine..." Mikako explained before covering her face with her hood. "Pretend...that you all never as saw me..."

"Um, sure thing..." Hiccup gulped before nodding as Mikako quickly headed out. "Well...she sure was interesting..."

"Yeah, maybe I have a chance to score with her." Jobber joked before getting whip-lashed out by Runa, who gave him an angry yet stern look.

"Do that and you'll face my full fury..." Runa hissed, earning a nervous gulped from Jobber.

"R-Right..." Jobber chuckled sheepishly.

"You know Runa, I never thought you would actually be friends with Mikako." I pointed out.

"Yeah, we became good friends and she told me to swore to never tell anyone about her identity. She's not very good at socializing with others and doesn't trust much on any of the villagers, not even you guys..." Runa sighed before softly smiling at us. "Well...until now, it seems."

"Aww...that's so sweet!" Satsuki giggled.

"Any reason why...?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Not sure...she's just like that." Runa shrugged. "Besides, while so...I worry her since she needs to keep 'her' in control."

"'Her'?" I asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"W-Well...it's hard to explain." Runa sighed.

"It's okay, I think I can take it from here." Sindri offered, reverting back to his anthro form and hopping back inside of my bag. "Don't worry, I'll drop it down nice and easy for them, Lady Runa."

"Huh? Really Sindri?" Runa asked, surprised by that before seeing him nod in response. "Wow, thanks!"

"The pleasure is all mine...!" Sindri chuckled. "See, Mikako is doing some recon around Berk to study much of what everyone does here on Berk."

Really? That's what she does? I gotta admit...that's pretty creepy.

"But...she keeps something hidden inside of her. Literally." Sindri explained.

"Really?" Hiccup asked. "As in...there's something in her?"

"Yeah...think back when Henry was shot in the back of the arrow from those two dragon hunters." Is this cat testing us? Well...I wasn't there, so I don't know.

"Well...she looked mad, and yet insane." Dusty answered. "I was wondering about that...the moment she just acted like that and in a few minutes, she starts to act like a shy and quiet person..."

"That there is when the switch happens." Sindri explained. "Whenever she sneezes, she becomes like that..."

"Oh really? That's a weird way to do that." Jobber blinked in surprise.

"To me, that sounds like Dissociative Identity Disorder." I answered, earning confused looks from the others. "What? It's a real thing from my world."

"What does that mean? Is that a new special word?" Satsuki asked curiously.

"No, it's a disorder that stands for two personalities in one body." I explained. "It's very rare to encounter someone with that, so yeah..."

I mean, things like that only appear in TV shows and movies. So it's hard to encounter someone like that in the real world.

"So...another personality lurks within her?" Hiccup questioned. "Wow...that's pretty crazy."

"Yeah, I figured that out when we hung out secretly." Runa frowned. "That other side of her is too intense to handle, like...probably more intense than Ruff, Tuff, and Satsuki."

"Satsuki will take that as a compliment!" Satsuki chuckled before commenting "But wow, all of that from a big sneeze? That's pretty surprising...!"

"So if she sneezes, she reverts to that other side of hers?" Hiccup asked. "Is it...that bad? I mean, it did saved our lives from those two Vikings."

"Yeah, even I was taken by surprise. I guess she's slowly starting to control her." Runa thought aloud.

Huh...so anti-social girl has a split personality? That's...new.

"We might as well be careful around that personality." Jobber yawned.

"I'll say. I feel...almost bad for her." I frowned.

"Really?" Sindri asked in surprise. "Huh...that's surprising."

"Quite indeed...I guess you are learning, squire." Gram hummed in agreement, which made me roll my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I scoffed.

"Say Henry, do you know more about this split personality?" Hiccup asked curiously. "I mean, just curious, that's all..."

"Well...I do know that the only that it can happen if the victim hold back strong repressed emotions from either neglect, severe abuse, or being traumatized." I explained, making the others become sad and concerned upon hearing that.

It is true so I learned about split or multiple personalities. I mean, the victim has to go through through some terrible stuff than you can possibly imagine. I guess, in a way, I sorta understand that feeling...in an ironic yet metaphorical twist, I have two sides in me. Not really a split personality, but...just my old self of who I was and...the new self you all are seeing.

However, I want to bring out my old self...but even so, I'm still not strong enough. Ugh, never mind...you wouldn't want to be interested...then again, I guess you guys would be.

"Oh man...that's terrible." Dusty sniffled. "I feel so bad for Mikako..."

"Me too..." Runa nodded in agreement. "Listen, I really want to help Mika, but...she's really too shy and not really...talkative around others, so if you guys could just please at least help her. Maybe being around the dragons more often after Dragon Training would help her out."

"Possibly." Hiccup shrugged. "But just in case, we all need to be nice to her, after all, she is a friend, got it?"

"We'll be sure of that." Jobber nodded. "But do you think maybe if I make her kiss me on the cheek while I nuzzled my face in her melons, do you think that'll cheer her up?"

Runa, Satsuki, and Dusty each glared at Jobber.

"What?" Seriously dude? It's kinda obvious considering how much you're upsetting them, well excluding Satsuki...most of the time.

"Please don't." Runa scoffed.

"Oh...well do you wanna-"

"No." Runa hissed sharply before she began heading out. "Come on you guys, we need to hurry."

"R-Right...!" Hiccup nodded before looking back at the cove's entrance. "See ya later, Toothless."

"Bye Luna." I smiled softly before we all began taking our leave from the forest. But you know, I was glad to at least have Luna and Toothless be happy. It's like the start of some romantic relationship between each other.

Hmm...Oh well, like it would matter.

"See ya Silverspike. We'll be back." Runa smiled softly before sighing "Man, what would my mom say if she saw me interacting with a dragon, our number#1 enemy in all of the archipelago."

"I think it's obvious that she would at least try and kill her." I shrugged nonchalantly, earning a slight frown from her face. I let out a sigh, realizing that it'll make her more worried so I placed a hand on her shoulder. "But...then again, she seems to be the understandable type of person..."

"Yeah...you're right about that." Runa nodded slowly. "But still, how long do you think we can keep this?"

"I'm sure we all will be able to keep it as long as possible." Hiccup reassured with a soft smile. "I know that."

"Yeah, we're all in this together." Jobber laughed, patting him on the back. "After all, we're the Berk Misfits!"

"Misfits for life!" Satsuki cheered. "Always out there making some 'mischief' out there!"

"Ha ha ha, and plus, we have a new member in the team!" Dusty smiled, glancing at me. "A really great friend who's from the future and his name is Henry."

"Oh...thanks." I softly smiled. "Heh, thanks. I really respect the praising."

"Of course you do." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, I hope we're ready to endure what Gobber has in store."

"Well I'm ready for whatever Pa has in store for us!" Please don't jinx this for us dude. I already can't handle the last two training sessions, so...yeah...

"Yeah...whatever he has in store for us." Hiccup muttered.

"And whatever it is, we'll tackle it together, right?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah, together." I smiled softly. "I think...we can't give up that easily at something like this...we have each other. After all..." I let out a small blush and looked down and said "We're all friends and we stick together..."

Everyone looked at me in surprise before smiling softly and nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't put it better than myself." Jobber smiled, nudging me. "Heh, now come on, we got some training to do."

"Yeah, together." Hiccup smiled before turning to us. "We'll be sure to keep this our little secret, and let's not have anyone know about that we became friends with the dragons. Together, we're the Berk Misfits."

Hiccup then placed a hand out in front. I've seen this kind of thing before...and...I never thought that someone would do that in real life. Then again, I don't have that many friends. Soon, Jobber steps in and places a hand on Hiccup's.

"A pack of misfits causing trouble on Berk." Jobber smirked.

Dusty then went up next and does the same.

"Along with those who have similar pasts." Dusty smiled softly.

"Those who believe in things that others don't." Runa joins in, placing her hand on top of Dusty's.

"Also who cares more about others than themselves!" Satsuki places a hand on top of Runa's before Sindri jumped out of my bag and puts a paw on it.

"Those who can put an end to this war and find the real truth." Sindri smiled before the others turned to me. I blinked in surprise that they wanted me to join in on with their little game before I smiled softly and places a hand on theirs.

"And to those, who would believe in the dragons and can end this war for everyone...and have the power to help me become better." I chuckled. "Together...we may be different, but we each share the same troubles in life..."

"And together, we're..."

"THE BERK MISFITS!" We all raised our hands in the air and cheered before each of us started laughing.

"Dude, seriously? Where did you get that idea?" I asked Hiccup with a smirk on my face.

"O-Oh...Well...just thought it would work." Hiccup shrugged, blushing a bit. "Y-You know...'cause we're all friends."

"Well okay, whatever you say man. Besides, I can see why you're the leader of this group." I placed my hands on my hips with a smirk. "You just love showing off plus have a better leadership than your dad and those other assholes."

"H-Hey...come on Henry!" Hiccup cried out, which made me laugh before we began heading out out of the forest. "Seriously, not funny..!"

"Sure, whatever you say dude..." I chuckled, rolling my eyes in the process.

But you know, I gotta say...a promise between us...it's something that us Berk Misfits will be keeping and that's a promise not just to us, but for our dragons and even myself.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Mikako was watching them all leave the forest at the top of the Cove before looking back to see Luna and Toothless playing around while Silverspike attempted to have Nights joined in, but the Stormcutter was more interested with keeping an eye out for things while the humans were gone.

"Mm...my other self...I'm working hard keeping her control..." Mikako muttered, placing a hand on her chest. "I will not fall back and to keep her contained..."

Mikako then jumps off of the big rock before began heading out to collect the herbs she told her friends earlier.

That's when Mikako stopped upon thinking that. Friends? Did she...really think of them as friends? Runa was an exception, and so was Sindri and Henry since she was comfortable towards them, but...did...she accept Hiccup, Jobber, Dusty, and Satsuki as her friends...?

"Is my heart...finally softening up?" Mikako wondered before making a small smile. "I guess...it is...I wonder if they shall show me what is means to create bonds and strengthening...them...it would be...nice..."

Back with the dragons, Toothless and Luna were enjoying each other's company till Luna widened her eyes, thinking of something before she flew out of the cove, much to Toothless's surprise. He tried going after her, but wasn't able to fly out of the cove even with the prosthetic tail fin on him. Silverspike and Nights tilted their heads in confusion onto why Luna would leave while Toothless sat down with a sad look on his face. However...

Luna flew back to the cove with a bunch of flowers in her mouth. Toothless blinked in shock before Luna landed right next to him and shared him some of her flowers. Toothless looks at Luna, who smiles softly and nuzzles him, which earned a smile from the Night Fury himself. Toothless then chuckles before sniffing the flowers till the pollen gotten stuck in his nose and let out a sneeze, earning a chuckle from the Light Fury while Toothless grumbled, blushing.

Silverspike chuckled while Nights rolled her eyes as Luna and Toothless sat next to each other with Toothless's right wing opening up and rest on top of Luna, making the Light Fury smile happily before nuzzling back Toothless, making the Night Fury blush.

It was then that these two Furies finally gotten to become friends and soon...become close companions to each other.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 ** _Don't worry, another chapter of HTTYD is coming this way. As of right now, I'm packing up for when I go out to college. I'm not sure if I'll be around that much next week, but I'll try. Until then, sayonara readers!_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Having The Gobber Talk

_**(Hiccup appears and begins reading the proclaimed note for the series.)**_

 _ **Hiccup: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. The HTTYD Franchise belongs to Dreamworks Animation Studios, 20th Century Fox, and Universal Pictures. Please support the official release...! Um...well that's what Max told me to say.**_

 _ **MaxTV1234: Yeah, I definitely did to have viewers know about this. You did good dude.**_

 _ **Hiccup: Thanks. So next up is...?**_

 _ **MaxTV1234: Dragon training yes.**_

 _ **Hiccup: Right...Great.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously on HTTYD: A Future Rider's Beginning...**_

 ** _We looked back at the scene and saw Toothless flapping his wings very quickly, so quickly that he starts losing control on altitude and then causes to fall on top of Luna._**

 ** _Luna grew startled by this before quickly getting Toothless off of her and felt embarrassed by this. Toothless starts to grow frustrated before turning to Hiccup while Luna turned to me._**

 ** _"Why are they always looking at them?" Jobber wondered._**

 ** _"'Cause those two dragons trust these two." Mikako answered, sitting in a meditating pose. "It is best...not to question it..."_**

 ** _"Hmph...I could have done it." Jobber grumbled, crossing his arms in a huff while Hiccup and I looked at each other with sheepish grins._**

 ** _Well, you could try but it won't work. We turned back to see Toothless attempting to stand on his hind legs and began walking around, which proves to be...hilarious!_**

 ** _Oh my god, someone...please...take a picture of this!_**

 ** _Toothless began performing some strange dances while Luna attempted to do her mating dance to impress him, but she was starting to grow agitated as well while Hiccup face-palmed and I was just laughing my ass off._**

 ** _"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my god, this is just...Oh my..."_**

 ** _"Really? You're not even a little embarrassed?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow._**

 ** _"Hey, I call what I see right here..." I smirked._**

 ** _"Ugh, boys..." Runa groaned, rolling her eyes._**

 ** _And now back to training dragons!_**

* * *

"Today's lesson is teamwork!"

Well it's nice to know that we are selecting partners in this. The Dragaon Killing Arena was soon filled with some sort of green gas that was really nauseating the moment the doors began opening up. From what Gobber told us the moment we arrived here, he explained that we needed to be in teams per two people and we needed to outsmart it. I think we gotten that covered...but the problem was that there was eleven of us...so Gobber made an exception by having me by myself after I volunteered for it. I had to reassure my friends that I would handle this, even though I needed to somewhat outsmart the Hideous Zippleback.

If I remembered much from the Book of Dragons, it has two heads in which one breathes gas and the other sparks it up or so I read with the others in that sleep over. So...I think I can catch it off-guard if I just time is right.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber instructed as we all were covered in the nauseous green gas, separating us. I was all alone with the bucket of water in my hands, holding back my fears and just kept my usual look of seriousness to fool others. But I knew one thing...

"I'm seriously gonna die out here..." Yep, you called it...

Jeez, how am I supposed to find my way around in this damn place...? I mean, it's filled with too much of this green gas and it's nearly making me feel like I'm about to pass out.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-"

"Will you please stop that?!"

Sounds like Hiccup is having a great time with Fishlegs...I still don't want to speak to him after our talk earlier today. I'm still pissed off...then again, I'm the one to blame for making him feel scared of me.

So anyway, in case you don't know who's team up; 1. Fishlegs and Hiccup. 2. Astrid and Ruffnut. 3. Runa and Dusty. 4. Satsuki and Jobber. 5. Snotlout and Tuffnut. And 6. Well...me only.

I circled around the field before hearing a low growl coming around the area, causing me to gulp before looking around in fear. Jeez, I better find it in time.

As I continued to circle around, I bumped into something, making me jump back a little before seeing who it was.

"Runa? Dusty?!" I exclaimed.

"Ah! Henry!" Dusty gasped before sighing in relief, "Oh, we thought you were one of the Zippleback heads."

"Jeez, don't scare us like that...I really don't like that." Runa sighed. "So any luck...?"

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically, causing her to sigh.

"Great...so now what...?" Runa wondered before hearing something. "Wait, did you hear something?"

"Um..." Dusty looks around frantically before yelping upon feeling something underneath before dumping the water down.

"Ah!" What? Okay, definitely not the sound of a wild dragon grunting and growling. We all looked to see our favorite little pervert looking down from Dusty's skirt.

"Hey!" Jobber whined, making Dusty screamed before she kicked him away.

"What are you doing?!" Dusty exclaimed.

"O-Ow...! Sorry, I thought you were either Astrid, Ruffnut, or Runa." Jobber apologized, rubbing his aching head.

"Jobber! Are you there?" We looked over and saw Satsuki rushing over with a bucket in her hands. "Oh hi guys!"

"Alright, you better have a good reason or else." Runa crossed her arms with a serious look on her face. "Why the hell were you creeping us like that?"

"I needed some...motivation during this training." Jobber gulped with a sheepish grin, flinching upon seeing Runa's death glare. "C-Come on! I needed some of those panties...!"

"Not from me!" Dusty shrieked.

"Guys...!" I hissed, trying to keep them quiet but Satsuki started talking by saying, "Aww, Jobber...why not me?"

"Sorry Satsuki. I couldn't look at your beautiful butt due to you wearing that suit." Jobber pointed out, making me give those two a deadpanned look.

Like, seriously? Why can't you guys shut it?

"You're so disgusting." Runa scoffed.

"What? I'm Jobber the Perverted! Get off my behind!" Jobber huffed before making a sly grin. "Besides...either way, at last I got to see your little something underneath there, Dusty. I never knew you wore-"

"C-Can we please drop the subject and focused on the task?!" Dusty shrieked, blushing madly. "Right now, that Hideous Zippleback could be anywhere!"

"Well...why not I take off my clothes?" Satsuki suggested.

"And why the hell would you do that?" I asked irritably.

"Duh, to give that motivation to Jobber." Satsuki smiled brightly, causing me to face-palm.

"Oh Satsuki, you're so lovable." Jobber giggled before getting knocked out by Runa.

"Frigging pervert..." Runa scoffed before narrowing her eyes. "Hold on...did you hear something?"

"Mm..." I frowned before looking around, keeping the bucket in my hands. Oh gods, did she sense it too...?

"Whoa...!" Huh? Ah! I quickly felt something behind me before quickly jumping back and getting ready to throw the water till I realized who it was.

"Hey, it's us you idiots...!" I let out a sigh before grunting away at the sight of the two asshole chicks, Astrid and Ruffnut. Just my luck.

"Oh...Hey..." Runa groaned, looking away from the sight of Astrid.

"Hey..." Astrid huffed, looking away.

"Can we not do this?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Look, just stay away from us and-"

Not too soon as a cold splash of water was dropped on the three of us, causing us to shriek. Ugh, again? I'm all wet again...Ugh, and I just gotten these clothes to dry off...

"We got them!" Huh?! We looked back and saw some of the fog fading off to reveal the two idiots, Ruffnut's twin brother and Astrid's little ex.

"Wait a minute, you guys aren't the dragon!" Snotlout groaned, earning three glares from me and the two girls.

"Hey! It's us idiots!" Ruffnut exclaimed, glaring hard at her brother, but he just had an innocent look and bluntly said an offended comment.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Oh my god, I can't believe he just said that.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure-" Oh come on dude, seriously? Wow...just wow.

Not too soon in a second that Astrid walked over and punched the shit out of Snotlout, making him collapse while Ruffnut threw her bucket at Tuffnut, having it stuck to his head as he fell on his butt.

Jeez, those two are so frigging stupid. Then again, I think they deserved it.

"Oh Tuffnut..." Dusty groaned, shaking her head.

"When will you two learn?" Runa sighed.

By seeing how stupid they are...Never.

"W-WHOAAAA!" Huh? We looked back and saw Tuffnut was gone out of sight, much to our confusion.

"Wait...!" Astrid raised her hand to stop Ruffnut from moving while looking around. I stepped back a little before seeing something that was heading straight for us.

"Watch out!" I yelled before jumping out of the way as a long tail came out of nowhere and sweeps under the two girls' legs, causing them to drop their buckets of water. Tuffnut then comes out of nowhere and screams, but not before bumping into Runa and Jobber, making them drop their buckets in the process.

"TUFFNUT!" The two of them screamed, glaring at the terrified Thorston boy.

"I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Tuffnut screamed in agony, running away before I saw Hiccup and Fishlegs in the fog.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now." Fishlegs gulped.

"Fishlegs..." I called, gaining his attention while he flinched at the sight of me. "Please...just shut up."

"Y-Yes sir...!" Fishlegs nodded nervously while I rolled my eyes. I'm still not comfortable to even be around that guy. I'm still pissed off by everything he said...

"Squire, look out!" Huh? I quickly looked back and saw what appears to be a long serpent's head appearing before us through the green mist. It crawled over to where Satsuki was, who just happened to back away and bumped into Fishlegs.

"Quick, use the water!" Runa cried out.

"Satsuki's got this!" Satsuki threw her bucket of water onto the Zippleback's head, along with Fishlegs doing the same. However, it began spewing out green gas out of its mouth.

"Oops...wrong head." Fishlegs chuckled sheepishly.

Are you fucking kidding me?

"Uh oh...this is where Satsuki screams and runs away like a little girl." Satsuki immediately runs away in a poof of dust, but when it dispersed, she was still there standing still. "Oops, Satsuki forgot to run!"

How the hell did you forget to run?! That makes no sense Satsuki!

Satsuki immediately runs away again, this time for real as another head appeared, opening its mouth to reveal it making some sparking sounds.

"U-Uh...help?" Fishlegs squeaked before getting blasted with green gas.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber screamed in shock and alert as the husky Ingerman boy runs away in fear, shrieking like a little girl.

"Oh Thor..." You said it Gram. Even I'm wondering how did he make it this far in Dragon Training...

"So...I guess it's just us, eh?" I glanced over to my right and saw Hiccup right beside me, still holding onto the bucket in his hands.

"Tell me about it...Well, I guess it's up to us." I rolled my eyes before pulling the bucket closer to me.

"Now Hiccup! Henry!" Yeah yeah, hold your horses Captain Hook. We got this. Me and Hiccup threw our buckets of water at the Zippleback, but failed miserably as it just reached over to one inch in front of us, barely hitting the targets.

"Oh come on..." Me and Hiccup groaned before seeing the two-headed Zippleback growling at us and tried to make a small explosion at us. Oh shit...!

I quickly took out Gram as the right headed Zippleback started shooting out green gas at us.

"Hiccup! Watch out!" I quickly pushed him out of the way before getting blasted by the green gas, causing him to make feel sick upon breathing it.

Oh gods...what's that horrible smell? Ugh...Seriously? Who can even handle this smell? Suddenly, I quickly noticed the left head sparking up the gas!

"Henry!"

N-Ngh...I gotta defend myself before they quickly explode me! I quickly used Gram to defend. But then I realized that it was a terrible mistake...

KABOOM!

"AH!"

I fell back and rolled across the ground from the minor explosion, having black smoke all over my face.

"Henry!" N-Ngh...Heh...this is nothing...Ooh god...I think I had my mouth opened from that. I slowly gotten up with help by Dusty and Runa, lifting by their shoulders while I coughed up some smoke.

"Are you crazy?! Why didn't you move out of the way?!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm still alright, right?" I joked with a weak grin before coughing up.

"Ugh...Seriously? How stubborn are you?!" Runa glared at me sternly, which made me roll my eyes.

Well...should I? Hm? What the?

"Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again!" Everyone, including me, looked back and we saw something unbelievable that caught us all off-guard.

"Whoa!" Satsuki jaw-dropped at the sight of it. "Hicky?!"

Yep, you guessed it. Apparently, right there was Hiccup, my own ancestor, scaring off the Zippleback by having it crawl back to its cell in fear of him.

Him? Hiccup? The most scrawniest and considered the runt of the village of Berk was actually scaring the dragon!

"Huh? When did Hiccup grow a spine?" Jobber blinked in shock.

"Wait...how is he?" Runa gaped at the sight of her own friend scaring the two-headed dragon away.

"Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done." Hiccup stated before taking something out and throwing it into the cell, closing the doors. Wait, what the hell did he threw?

The moment Hiccup turned back, he saw everyone's shocked expression with Fishlegs dropping an empty bucket in the process.

"Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things me and my friends, uh, have to do, uh...Yep. I'll...see-see you tomorrow!" Hiccup runs off with the rest of us following after him. I quickly managed to get off of Runa and Dusty's shoulders before reaching over to my bag from the arena's entrance and began heading out with the rest of my friends.

Okay, that was fucking crazy and pretty risky on what Hiccup did...

But you know, I gotta say one thing...

That was fucking hilarious...!

At the moment we all stepped far away from the killing arena, we all surrounded Hiccup while I stood on my own two feet, trying to ignore the weird symptoms upon breathing in that Zippleback's gas.

"Hiccup, that was so cool!" Dusty exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Runa asked in surprise.

Hiccup gave us a soft smile and replied "I used the cod eel that I gotten when I went to go feed Toothless. I figured that it would work on any dragon considering that I saw him recoiled in fear and disgust."

"Huh? They hate eels?" I asked, closing my left eye.

"More like they're terrified of them in my opinion." Hiccup shrugged. "So I decided to keep it to test out that theory. Turns out I was right."

Runa walked over and punches him in the shoulder with a smirk on her face as she says "You clever little sneak."

"Oh my Thor..." Jobber chuckled.

"Satsuki's impress Hicky!" Satsuki giggled.

"Same here. Good job dude." I patted him on the back, ignoring the weird feeling I was feeling in my stomach. I just need to endure it...

"Thanks..." Hiccup smiled before frowning at me. "But...are you okay Henry? You took that blast from the Zippleback pretty hard?"

"And not just that, you kinda gotten covered in its gas before the spark occurred." Dusty added, also voicing out her concern. "If you breathed it in, you could experience some side effects, mostly likely puking."

"Y-Yeah...I'll be sure to let you guys know. I am feeling a bit overwhelmed, but I'll be alright." I assured with a soft smile. "Besides, who cares if I vomit? It's nothing."

"But vomiting today's breakfast will be bad news, Hen-Hen!" Satsuki cried out.

"She's right." Jobber nodded in agreement. "I think maybe you need to visit Mikako and Gothi for some help."

"Don't worry guys, I just need to endure it." I stated before sighing, placing my hands in my pockets. However, Gram popped out of the sheath and floated near me, looking all dirty.

"Speak for yourself squire, I wish for myself to get cleanse." I rolled my eyes, seeing my golden sword complaining. "Now may we please go to the Forge to get my shine back?"

"Alright alright, calm down..." I sighed. "Hey Hiccup, would you mind if you please help us?"

"Sure thing!" Hiccup smiled softly before turning to his friends. "Anyway you guys, I better get going. See ya later."

"Okay, we'll meet back at the tree-house." Runa smiled softly before turning to Henry. "And Henry, please be careful."

"Yeah yeah, got it." I shrugged with a smirk. "Besides, you worried about little old me?"

"Oh shut up..." Runa punched me in the shoulder, making me flinch before she began heading out. "We'll see you later guys."

"Yeah, I gotta go and find some chicks, see ya." Jobber clicked his tongue and winked at us before walking off.

"Can we not Jobber?" Dusty groaned.

"Why? He was acting funny, you know." Satsuki insisted before they began heading out.

"So anyway, you ready?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Sure thing." I nodded before we headed over to the Forge, getting ready to clean and shine off Gram. I let out a sigh before expressing the pain in my stomach. Jeez, is it hot in here or is it just me...?

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"Okay, one shiny golden sword, coming right up!" Hiccup smiled before he began shining off Gram.

"Thanks dude." I chuckled, leaning against the wall before groaning a bit.

"You sure you're alright?" Hiccup asked in concern, keeping his eyes on my sword.

"Yeah, never better." I reassured. "It's...nothing."

"I don't know, Zippleback Gas can be dangerous upon breathing in." Hiccup explained. "You can't keep holding back in."

"Alright alright, I'll be aware of that 'dad'." I snorted, earning a smirk from my ancestor's face. "So Hiccup, that was pretty much a dirty move you pulled. I like it."

"Huh? O-Oh...Thanks." Hiccup chuckled before sighing "But I'm glad nobody caught on."

"Caught on what?" Whoa! Oh, it's just Sindri. He popped right out of my bag with a curious look. He let out a yawn before saying "So what did I missed?"

"Were you sleeping the whole time?" I asked with a raised brow.

"S-So?! I really needed it!" Sindri exclaimed. "Is that so wrong?!"

"Just asking dude. Why are you being so defensive?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"W-Well...! You were asking, okay?!" Sindri exclaimed, making me roll my eyes.

Okay, fine...be that way, monster kitty.

"So anyway, what I missed?" Sindri asked curiously.

"Nothing much, really." I shrugged. "Just Hiccup scaring off the Zippleback by using the dragons' weakness; Fish."

"Wait, you did THAT?!" Sindri exclaimed in shock, which Hiccup nodded. "Wow...that was pretty risky. You aren't hurt, right?"

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm still alright." Hiccup shrugged with a smile on his face. "But you know...Maybe if we're able to learn much about dragons as we hang out with Toothless, Luna and the other dragons, we might rule in Dragon Training."

"I'll say." I smirked. "And if we continued this way, we might be able to find out much of why the dragons keep coming here eventually."

"Yeah..." Hiccup nodded in agreement before frowning. "Although, you did bring up good reasons when you were telling us much about why the dragons raiding us. If they continue this, then...it could repeating everything like right now. Vikings fighting off dragons while they raid us...and end up killing each other more and more..."

"Mm..." I nodded. "It's the only way dude, we can figure this out and we'll end it for good..."

Well, it'll be more like you'll end this for good. I mean, this is on you dude. Or at least that's what my grandma told me.

"So anyway..." I spoken up, placing my hands in my pockets. "You're kinda an only child to the chief here, huh?"

"Huh? Why bring that up?" Hiccup asked in confusion, continuing to shine off Gram.

"I just thought...I was just curious that's all. You know, I have siblings and I was wondering about your experience on being an only child." I explained with a slight frown on my face. "If you don't wanna answer, I won't ask..."

"N-No, it's okay..." Hiccup reassured. "Besides, I get what you're trying to say...Well, I guess being an only child does have its ups and downs..."

Hm...that is true. I have siblings while you're an only child...Yeah, an only child.

"Really?" Sindri asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I mean...you would expect that you'll get a lot of attention from your parent, but due to being a...runt and causing so much trouble, I guess you should have seen that coming." Hiccup sighed. "I mean...my dad is the chief of the tribe, and he focuses more on his job more than me..."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" I questioned.

"Mm-hmm...I just feel like..." Hiccup frowned sadly, feeling downhearted. "I just feel like...he might not even care...He doesn't just see me with that look of approval. I thought that being an only child would at least have its benefits of him to at least care...but it looks like it doesn't, huh?"

"I'm so sorry..." Sindri frowned. "I can't believe that your own dad doesn't see you like that."

"Yeah...but...it's fine. After all, he is the chief." Hiccup sarcastically commented while I continued to stare at him.

He's lying. I can see it. He may not look upset or even care, but he does...I can see the sorrow through his eyes. He's just feeling like he doesn't belong here...but his friends see potential within in. And...so do I...

"So...what about you Henry? What are your experiences with having siblings?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Oh, you know...they're pretty sweet and annoying at the same time." I huffed. "My brother has a smart mouth and just loves teasing me, Joey just...annoys me so much."

"But you don't hate him, do ya?" Sindri questioned with a raised brow of concern.

"Nah, despite all that...I love the guy. He's at least cheers me up, in his own way." I smirked. "I remember during my 10th birthday that he, Ari, and mom sang me that happy birthday song, and then took me to an aquarium. It was really so cool and we both began pretending that we were mermen!"

"Mermen? Aquarium?" Hiccup asked in confusion before finishing using the stone circle tablet to stop shining Gram before he picked up a hammer and began hammering it. "Are those from where you came from?"

"Yeah, an aquarium is this place where the people rescued animals and put them on display." I nodded with a smile on my face. "I haven't been there in ages. During our time there, we gotten a stuffed penguin that I named 'Penguin' because...well, he was a penguin."

"Huh, I don't think I ever seen heard of an animal like that." Hiccup stated. "I gotta say, there's gotta be like, a ton of new creatures that we never seen before in your place, right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." I chuckled. "And Ari and I always played around, hang out, and support each other. She even once took me to an art museum."

"An art museum?" Hiccup asked, voicing out his surprise. "You mean, like displayed drawings and arts?"

"Yeah, it looked pretty cool, right?" I smirked. "I could show you on my phone if ya want! It's filled with so many different art portraits and even have old ones on display that you gotta check it out! There's the Mona Lisa, which was made by Leonardo Da Vinci. It's very famous due to the optical illusion or as they put it, the 'mysterious smile' of hers. It was so famous that it's practically worth $782 million dollars!"

"Whoa, that's a lot of info to handle in!" Sindri exclaimed. "Just slow down!"

"O-Oh...Uh..." I looked away, placing my hands in my pockets. "Um...sorry. I didn't mean to bore you..."

"No no, it's actually pretty interesting." Hiccup smiled softly. "I mean, art museums? Aquarium? Stuffed animals? Penguins? I gotta say, I never actually heard or seen any of those, but it's nice to know that your world is kinda peaceful in a way compared to the situation here on Berk or the other islands in the archipelago. Instead of fighting, it's more like people relaxing and having a good time."

"O-Oh...thanks dude." I glanced away, hiding away my blush.

Wow, that was really nice of him. He really liked it...Heh, that's pretty nice to hear.

"Man, I wish Berk had those things..." Hiccup sighed before sarcastically adding "But no, those guys would focus more on training and fighting dragons more than that."

"Tell me about it." I sarcastically agreed, making the two of us laughing. "But you know, I gotta say, you really enjoyed listening to what I say."

"Hey, we're friends and they always got each other's back." Hiccup smirked. "Besides...I want to say...thank you."

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"For staying by my side and believing in me, as well as...talking to Fishlegs and defending me when Astrid, well, insulted me." Hiccup softly smiled.

"No problem Hiccup...Besides, you and I are alike." I chuckled, realizing the irony in that.

"Yeah...We really are." Hiccup nodded. "So anyway, about siblings...you must have really loved them, both Joey and Ari, right?"

"Yeah...they really are..." At that moment, I began to realize what happened before I ran away from home. Something I regretted upon what I said to Joey...I must've really hurt him when I said that they would pay more attention to him instead of me...Remembering that made me feel like an asshole...I was stressed out and I didn't mean to hurt his feelings...

"You okay Henry?" Sindri asked, noticing the frown on my face. "You look like you're lost in thought..."

"Not wrong there." I shrugged. "Just...wondering how my little brother is doing..."

"I'm sure he's doing well, Henry." Hiccup reassured before heating up Gram with the heat pressing machine and placing him in the bucket of water. "I mean, I'm sure...he's wondering where you are right now..."

Is he? What if he hates me? After what I said, I'm sure he's having a fun time...with me gone...

"Yeah...I'm sure he does..." I sighed.

"Henry, I-"

"Aye, Hiccup!" Hm? Oh...it's that overweight blacksmith guy. I never expected to see him right now.

"EEK!" Sindri immediately ducked inside of my bag, hiding away from Gobber.

"G-Gobber...! I was just borrowing the forge to help with Henry's sword..." Hiccup explained.

"Oh, I don't mind that at all laddie." Gobber chuckled before noticing me. "Oh hey there Henry, how it's going?"

"...Fine." I sighed, glancing away.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Especially what I did right after our last training session with the Deadly Nadders. But even so, I rather not even trust any adult here on Berk because these guys are frigging maniacs...

"Mm...So anyway, Hiccup, are you still busy?" Gobber asked curiously.

"Mm...Just give me one last second." Hiccup told him and after a minute passed, he lifted Gram up and twirled it around with a smile on his face. "Okay, I think that was all!"

"Good to here!" Gobber chuckled. "Say, do you mind if you ran an errand for me? I hope I'm not bothering. Especially right after that training session."

"Who, me? Nah Gobber, I'm still in one piece." Hiccup laughed before he smiled softly. "So...I did good out there, right?"

"Are you kidding me?! The whole village is talking about what you did back at the arena! You were amazing out there!" Gobber exclaimed happily. "If your father was here, he would gladly give you that look of approval and proud in ya!"

"Yeah...totally..." Hiccup chuckled nervously while I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Oh god...if he did and saw what Hiccup pulled, I doubt he would even be considered 'proud'. "Anyway, let me guess, you want me to deliver the weapons?"

"Yep, several orders of people who asked for their weapons to be delivered after you and I sharpened them." Gobber explained, which Hiccup hummed in agreement before turning to me.

"So sorry Henry, I need to get going. I'll chat up with you later."

"Sure thing dude, I don't really mind." I smiled softly. "I'll see you later, I guess."

"Great, thanks. Oh, and please let us if you feel any symptoms." Hiccup frowned sternly.

"Yes 'dad', I got it." I snorted. "I'm not that stubborn."

"Okay..."

Hiccup hand me Gram as I gazed at the shine he was encased in. Damn dude, how does he do it? Jeez, my ancestor is a master blacksmith for sure.

"Well...see ya!" Hiccup began walking out of the forge while I placed Gram back in his sheath.

"Huh, wonder what that was all about..." Gobber muttered.

"It's nothing, that's all." I said as I began taking my leave. "I gotta go and mind my own business, see-"

H-Huh? Ugh...my stomach...Oh god...Oh god...I'm feeling it now...

"Hm? You okay laddie?" Gobber asked, walking over to me with a concern look.

"I-I'm fine...no need to worry..." I coughed before covering my mouth and in that moment...

"Ugh...Ugh...!"

I started to feel the disgusting lump rising up from my throat and into my mouth before I ejected it straight out of my mouth.

"Ugh...!" I coughed, looking down to see my vomit on the ground. I turned pale as I quickly covered my mouth and held back the rest of my vomit.

"Laddie!" Gobber quickly rushed over to my side as I felt the pain throbbing through the stomach.

"Ugh...I-I'm fine...it's just some puking, that's all..." I grunted, trying my best to walk.

"H-Hey wait!" Gobber grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me away. "Are you kidding me, laddie?! You just puked and think you're alright?!"

"Uh...Yeah, not my best argument." I shrugged sheepishly. "But look, it's nothing..."

"Are you kidding?" Gobber sighed. "I can't just leave you right here while you puked."

"You probably have better work to do, and...well, I don't want to bother you." I sighed, before feeling another puke coming up. I quickly looked around before finding an empty bucket before rushing over and letting out of my puke into the bucket.

"How can I ignore this?" Gobber shook his head before helping me up. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs with the bucket..."

"N-No...y-you'll-" I didn't finish my sentence in time before feeling another puke coming. Ugh...oh gods...why...? Bleh!

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Ugh...why me? Is this karma for being stubborn on being alright after that little excursion with the damn Zippleback. Great...

"How you feeling laddie?" Gobber walked inside of the room I was staying; Jobber's room.

"Never...better...what do you think...?" I groaned dryly before puking more in the bucket.

"Jeez, I guess this must've been during your training session." Gobber deduced, rubbing his chin with his hook. "Guess you should have known that breathing into the Zippleback gas could result in this kind of thing."

You think?

"R-Really...? You know this?" I asked, raising my head up while wiping away the puke off my mouth.

"Of course I do! What kind of dragon instructor would I be if I didn't know?" I have a lot to say about that, you know. Starting with your crazy-ass motto...

"But anyway, I guess you must've caught a whiff of it when that dreadful Zippleback shot its green gas in full blast straight to your face and you inhaled it before they sparked it up." Gobber thought aloud.

"Huh..." I muttered.

"What?" Gobber looked at me with a raised brow.

"Nothing...I'm just bewildered that you would immediately deduced that." I stated before puking back into the bucket.

"Well, I have my ways." Gobber grinned with a proud look on his face. "Why? You think just 'cause I'm a big Viking that I'm not intelligent as Hiccup and my boy?"

"No, I wouldn't get it from a meathead like you." I replied with a dry and sarcastic look on my face.

Hiccup is someone I would get, but Jobber, yeah...right.

"Oi, who you calling a meathead?" Gobber glared at me sternly.

"You, meathead." I smirked before puffing my cheeks out, already having another puke coming out before ducking my head in the bucket in my hands.

"Jeez, just as stubborn and sarcastic as Hiccup." Gobber sighed. "Seriously, seeing you two together makes me think you two are twins. Although, I wonder why..."

"I-I'm sure it's nothing..."

Oh shit...don't tell me this guy is already figuring this out? That would be stupid. Out of everyone here, it would be him...Jobber's own dad. How wonderful...

"Well anyway, you're lucky that the effects will go away eventually." Gobber crossed his arms. "Just be glad that you didn't catch a fever..."

"Not like I needed any help anyway." I scoffed. "I didn't want any help from anyone..."

"Even Hiccup, my son, and their friends?" Gobber questioned, making me pause for a moment. Goddammit...he got me there.

"...I would." I sighed. "I would trust them...unlike any of you guys since you guys care more about fighting and your jobs to even think what we're doing."

"Then what are you doing? Not getting into any trouble, right?" Gobber pressed me further, getting me a little upset and annoyed at his questioning.

"Why does it matter? Why do you suddenly care?" I asked irritably.

"I'm just saying it because I'm concerned for you kids." Gobber stated.

Oh really? Care? That's a shock.

"And maybe so, but you have to understand that these guys need to work hard in order to protect their children and others from the beasts." Gobber explained. "I train you guys in this so that you could be ready to protect others."

"Wow, what a great speech when telling me in a life-and-death situation during that whole session." I huffed before puking more into the bucket before feeling his hand patting on my back.

"Trust me, I would protect you and I would gladly take fault if any of you gotten hurt and if your parents grew upset." Gobber stated. "Even you and Hiccup, laddie."

"So you do care about Hiccup, huh?" I asked with a raised brow, looking at him suspiciously.

"Of course I do. I've always been there for Hiccup for advice whenever he and his father have a...sort of, well...complicated relationship." Gobber shrugged. "I taught Hiccup the basic way of blacksmithing while he became a good friend and brother-in-arms with my son, Jobber. Plus, I try to sort out much between him and his father a lot in..."

"Awkward yet silent conversations?" I guessed, which he nodded. "Wow, you must've been there a lot, huh? Any reason why?"

"Because I always been there for them. I've been friends with Stoick since we were children, as well as being there when trying to hit on Valka..." Gobber chuckled. "Oh, how Stoick was upset on that..."

"Valka...?" I asked.

Gobber then frowned sadly before coughing sheepishly. Wait, was Valka...?

"J-Just forget about what you heard..." Gobber cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Look, what you need to do is that know that Stoick is only hard on Hiccup because he needs to learn to be tough. Hiccup needs to be ready when he becomes chief."

"Why? Just 'cause he was born?" I scoffed. "That's what you adults like to do...Always forcing kids to be what you want them to do since you never got the chance to do it...you don't care about them..."

"...Laddie, is that what you think about all adults?" Gobber questioned, a little surprised upon hearing that. "Well I knew that you looked like you had some sort of bad experience after seeing your attitude and how you always concealed your face with the hoodie, but it looks like it's worse than I thought."

"What?" I asked, glaring at him before puking a bit back in the bucket.

"Well...Laddie, do you think all adults are bad people?" Gobber questioned, sitting down on the bed next to me. "Tell me, what about your parents?"

"Tch, why do you care? My parents wouldn't care." I scoffed coldly, looking down while gripping the bucket in my hands. "My dad is always so focused on his job that he doesn't care what me and my sister and my brother do, and while my mom and I do talk, she sides with him and doesn't talk to him! She just...goes with the flow and agrees with my dad and even when he does discipline us, she tries to stop it but it was futile and by the next day, forgets it. It just...infuriates me! They're supposed to be called parents but they're just a bunch of-"

Wait...did I just express how I felt in front of Jobber's own father?

"I see now...that might explain your attitude with Stoick." Gobber hummed, crossing his one leg over his peg leg. "Laddie...just 'cause what your parents did to you doesn't mean you have to be cold to everyone."

"Shut up...I don't care. They don't care if I'm gone." I huffed, narrowing my eyes. "No matter what I do, I get all the crap laid on me. I..."

I...just wanted to be someone, okay? I...well, used to look up on my dad. No, not just him, I looked up to my sister as well as heroes. I always thought of them as heroes, but that's when the harsh reality was laid onto me. When my dad was focusing more of his job and when he wasn't around on anything important in my life or my brother's...so I started becoming bitter.

"...My dad just wasn't around to even care how I feel. And every time we do...it's always...Ugh, just forget it. Like you would care...you would just go away..." I sighed, looking away.

"Laddie, who do you take me for?" Gobber crossed his arms with a serious look on his face. "Listen Henry, I don't know what kind of experience you went through as a kid, but I wanna help you. So trust me, I may not know you that well but Jobber has been telling me much about how much you're a great friend."

"Huh? Jobber?" I asked in surprise.

"Well yeah. Just last night before we went to bed." Gobber smiled. "You seemed to have trusted him despite his perverted ways. Heh heh, he must've gotten it from his mother. Too bad that he didn't get the chance to see her for his whole life, but I'm not sure for...reasons."

"Really? Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"Meh, maybe someday I'll tell ya. But we're going off topic." Gobber insisted, moving back to our original subject. "Anyway Henry, about the adults...why do you hate them so much? I take it it wasn't just because of your dad, right?"

"...No." I sighed. "Most adult I met like some of my teachers were just jerks...and they never cared about me...They just made my life miserable and felt like they knew everything...it's just so...frustrating..."

"Well laddie, I'm sorry that you went through a lot. But while so, not all adults are bad people. I'm sure you know that." Gobber stated. "I guess I sorta understand why you backtalked to the chief. But...he's just struggling between taking care of Hiccup and his chiefly duties."

"Oh, trust me...I know how that feels." I sighed, puking a bit more into the puke bucket. "My dad works a similar job like Hiccup's, but...I feel like he doesn't appreciate us or even love us...I feel...like I really don't belong anywhere...Nobody understands my pain. Except...for Hiccup and his friends, at least they cared about me."

"Yep, that is true." Gobber chuckled. "Truth be told, I was actually the one who gave them the name 'Berk Misfits'."

"Huh? You?" I asked in surprise.

"It was more like a joke." Gobber shrugged. "All I did was called them all 'Berk Misfits' when they were young and just getting along with each other the moment they each met, and they happened to accept the name for their group. Heh heh, I could tell that they go greatly together."

"Yes, I can tell...After all, I'm...sorta a member of their group." I blushed, glancing away as the blacksmith stared at me for a while before he began chuckling at me, patting me on the back.

"That's pretty great there. You must've really earned their trust!" Gobber nudged me by the shoulder while I held back my vomit from the hard nudge of his.

"R-Right..." I nodded.

"Heh, and of course I know Hiccup is doing a good job leading those guys. Makes sense for being the chief's son." Gobber grinned. "Then again, Hiccup does know how to do well for his leadership."

"So you must've seen that kind of potential he holds, huh?" I asked, raising a brow at the blacksmith.

"Mm-hmm...Well I'm sure I'm one of those guys who sees it in him...he really is great to lead others and comes up with great solutions..." Gobber nodded with a soft smile on his face. "I always helped Hiccup whenever he's troubled with anyone here on Berk. I give him my wee old 'Gobber advice'. I practically taught him and my boy almost everything, but the most important lesson that they need to learn, especially their friends, is to believe in yourself..."

"Believe...in yourself?"

Believing in yourself...is that even possible? I...Well...Sure, I'm not that macho confidant loser as they claimed I am, but...

"Yes, believing in yourself in what you are. I taught them a lot of things, but what they haven't learned is what they can find out who they are." Gobber nodded.

"You know, that...really doesn't make any sense, right?" I rose an eyebrow while Gobber shrugged and replied "Meh, you'll find out soon enough..."

"Oh, are you perhaps bestowing your old mighty wisdom onto me?" I made a mock gasp, placing my left hand onto my chest with a mocking surprised look on my face.

"Aye, shut up you." Gobber rolled his eyes before smiling softly. "But even though laddie, maybe you may hate adults, and maybe your father doesn't hate you, but...I'm sure he must be worried sick including your family since you ran away here, right?"

I frowned and looked away, not wanting to answer that or even talk about him. I don't know...I don't know what's in his mind. Maybe he is, but maybe because he's only interested on me getting good grades so that I can get a master degree as he keeps telling me to get. Sometimes, he cares more about the things I do that could work out my future instead of simple things or even caring about me...I just don't understand what goes into his head.

"...Maybe." I sighed. "I just...don't know."

"Just have faith in them like how I have faith in Hiccup and his friends." Gobber smiled. "Trust me Henry, I may not know what goes in your head, but I have a feeling that you might find out Henry. Trust me. You just need to find the courage to search for what you believe is right."

Believe what I think it's right...I guess that could work...right? Either way, I'll find what I think it's right...Yeah, like how we befriended Luna, Toothless and the other dragons? Hmm...maybe that is the right choice...at least, that's what I think...

"Right..." I sighed before making a small smile. "Heh...it's funny that you wanted to at least help me so much...I think something like this happened before..."

"Really? You mean about helping you out?" Gobber questioned.

"Yep...I...I used to have a tummy ache, and my dad tried to help me...but...he was called to work and went off while my mom and sis helped me..." I sighed. "While my mom may be good to talk to, whenever I do something wrong, I think she takes her frustration out on me...I'm not sure if she was stressed out or not, but still...I don't know on what I think of them is right or wrong..."

"It's okay to think like that if you have parents like that..." Gobber chuckled, standing out of the bed. "Laddie, you remind me a lot like Hiccup...Always wondering about what's right or what's wrong, but you need to remember this; Always believe in yourself."

"Believe in myself..." I repeated, glancing down on my feet. So what you're saying that if I keep believing myself, I...No, we might have a chance to prove that the dragons aren't evil as they claimed and that this entire war was pointless, preventing more and more deaths so nobody needs to get drag down like I am...

"Of course, and that's why you need to stop being so...secretive. Like for instance, that hoodie of yours." Gobber pointed his hook straight at me, or more specifically, my hoodie. I had a feeling that he would bring that up. "I always wondered...why the hoodie?"

"...I'm going to tell you this the same way I told Hiccup, your son, Runa, and the others..." I stood up with the puke bucket in my hands as I gave him a stern look. "I...really don't want to reveal much of myself in this...and even so, I might...weird you out on what you might see..."

"Oh come on laddie...try me." Gobber smirked.

"I-I...I'm not sure...I mean, I know we don't really interact and I only interact with y-your son, and..." I gulped, scratching the back of my head.

"Well true, but trust me when I say that I promised and swear that I won't tell anyone about this." Gobber smiled softly.

One look at his face that I would expect a look of sincere, and maybe if I might see greed or betrayal, but...through his eyes was that I saw a look of goodness in him. Maybe...he deserved to know. Mikako, Gram, and that old lady, Gothi, knows much about my secret...so maybe...maybe I can...

"Gobber! I'm back!" Oh shit...Hiccup's back!

"Huh, back so soon? That didn't take too long." Gobber blinked before yelling straight downstairs. "Okay Hiccup, just helping your friend with his little problems!"

"Wait what?!" I gave Gobber a deadpanned look while he gave me a look of playfulness in it. You sly fat meathead...

Soon, I began hearing some footsteps heading straight into Jobber's room and saw me with the bucket, realizing one thing.

"Seriously?" Hiccup questioned.

"What? It was just one little puke. No big deal, it's fine." I reassured, only to received a scoff from the blacksmith himself.

"One little puke? Try thirty times of puking into that bucket till you were able to talk to me." Gobber retorted, earning a deadpanned glare from me. Thanks for letting him know, you douche.

"Well...either way, I still think that maybe we need to calm down." Hiccup chuckled, twindling his thumbs before hearing what Gobber say. "Wait, talk?"

"Yeah, me and your new friend here was just talking about some stuff. It's privacy and touching for him." Gobber explained. "So I don't think you might-"

"He already knows, dude." I told him, earning a look of shock from Gobber as he gave me a look that said 'Seriously?'.

"Yeah, he really did and we're doing our best to help him out. So far, he's already been telling us how he feels instead of being all like 'whatever' or 'I don't care'." Oh, is that supposed to be how I sound like when you say it like that? Wow, I feel so appreciated for you doing that Hiccup.

"Heh heh, you almost sound just like Henry." Gobber laughed, patting Hiccup hard on the back.

"Oof! Y-Yeah...thanks." Hiccup chuckled, wheezing out before regaining his breathe. "Anyway, I guess thanks for helping out Henry with his...puking problems."

"No problem." Gobber smirked before turning to me. "And I told you that it wouldn't take long for the side effects to go away. You're no longer puking, are ya?"

"Oh...I forgot about that." I blinked, realizing that I haven't been puking for another minute. "Heh heh, I would've thought I would be out like a light for sure..."

"Well you're lucky to make it out of there..." Gobber smiled. "And laddie...remember, don't think all adults are bad. If you ever need a chat, just let me or your friends know. Gobber would always be there for ya."

"Mm." I smiled softly with a blush on my face. Well it's nice to know for you to let me know that in a slightly third person talk, Gobber.

"Anyway, I'm heading out for a bit, so I'll be back later at midnight. Man the fort, Hiccup, including you." I looked at Gobber with a bewildered look before he added "And also, make sure to dump that bucket outside. Don't want anyone coming here to smell that stuff, mostly my son."

"R-Right..." I nodded before Gobber began making his way out of here. Once so, Hiccup turned to me with a stern raised brow. "What? I'm alright now, right?"

"...Never mind." Hiccup sighed.

"Phew...is he gone?" Hm? Oh shit! I forgot you were there Sindri. The yellow cat with the black lightning mark cheeks poked out of his head from my bag, breathing heavily in and out. "Man...it was so hot in there that I thought I was gonna die in there."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have thought of that." Gram spoken, opening his cold eyes.

"Like you would talk being inside that sheath all day behind Henry's back." Sindri retorted.

"All swords such as myself must be concealed in case for combat." Gram scoffed. "A fellow talking feline like you wouldn't understand."

"Oh really? Is that so, huh?" Sindri glared.

"Guys, not now." Hiccup crossed his arms. "Right now, I was wondering if you and the others would come by the shop later to discuss something."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's about...the D-R-A-G-O-N." Oooh...Now looks like we're just getting into the good stuff. "Right now, I need the others to come here and let them know about this. While on delivery, I managed to get the others to come later tonight. But...I might need some help. Think you can help?"

"Well that is if he isn't feeling sick anymore." Sindri snickered. "Seriously man, do you have a weak immune system or something?"

"So you're saying that you can handle a taste of Zippleback gas sprayed straight into your face as well get blown up with a hint of spark?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"W-Well...uhh..." Sindri sweat-dropped, realizing that. "Huh...you make a good point."

Duh, monster kitty.

"Yeah...I think I can handle this." I shrugged. "What do we need to work on?"

"Just follow my examples and you'll see." Ah, keeping it a surprise from little old me, eh? Well I can play that game. "By the way, distrusting adults?"

"Meh, I'll tell you while we do it. Just something else from my old man, so the rest is just personal and secretive..." I replied with a shrug before smirking at him. "But I think I rather keep it secret dude."

"Sure you do." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Come on, while Gobber's away, let's get to work."

Okay, you got it dude.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Mm...Hmm...Hmmmmm...Well I gotta say...this is something I kinda expected but wasn't at the same time. Well I don't know, but whatever we made was...complicated.

The both of us...made saddles.

No, not horse saddles if that's what you're thinking. Our very own version of dragon saddles.

This is what Hiccup was talking about. Apparently, he came up with this idea a while back right after the whole Zippleback training skirmish and he's been enthusiastic lately about the whole experience. He told me that he was flying on Toothless, just by the tail, literally.

And of course, I had to agree with him there. After my experience flying with Luna, there's no argument there. These might be proven useful for when we try...riding them as Hiccup puts it.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked curiously, wishing for an opinion.

"Hm...look like normal horse saddles, but much bigger and..." I let out a smirk. "Isn't yours too bigger than mine's?"

"Har har, Henry." Hiccup nudged me on the shoulder, making the both of us laughed. "But thank you for all the help. You know, you're getting the hang of being a blacksmith, huh?"

"I'll say." I chuckled, crossing my arms in the process.

"So anyway, sorry about Gobber...I hope he didn't cause too much trouble." Hiccup smiled apologetically.

"Hmm...Nah, not really." I shrugged.

Was he annoying me? A little...Nah, possibly 50%. But...was he helpful? Well 50% on that too...

"Oh, I see..." Hiccup smiled softly. "Heh, guess Gobber gave you that whole believe in yourself advice, huh?"

"Wasn't really great, but I think I'll remember it." I shrugged.

"Hey guys, here comes the girls!" Sindri called, seeing them entering the blacksmith shop. "Heh, fancy seeing you girls here."

"Fancy seeing you too, Sindri." Runa smiled softly.

"Yep, Hiccup told us what he was doing and we wanted to come by and see what's going on!" Dusty exclaimed in excitement. "So, what is it? Is it really something so cool?!"

"Heh, come see for yourself." I smirked, showing them the many different sizes of saddles.

"Ooh! You got us saddles!" Satsuki cooed. "But what's the 'saddle' with the saddles?"

"They're for Toothless, Luna, Silverspike, and Nights." Hiccup explained, much to the girls' confusion. Hiccup let out a sigh before adding "You know, for...the whole flying thing."

"Huh? Flying? You mean, flying on them?!" Runa widened her eyes in shock. "Hiccup, are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, we flew in the air with our respective dragons so I'm sure we'll be fine and think of it as a practice." I stated with a smirk on my face. "Besides, think of this as our type of 'Dragon Training'. In fact, I think we're doing the right thing."

"But how can we tell if we're doing is the right thing?" Dusty asked in confusion. "N-Not that I'm doubting Hiccup, of course because he's my best friend but...how? I mean, everyone made it clear that the dragons' are the enemies, right?"

"Well they're wrong." Sindri stated with a serious look. "I think what Henry means that what we're doing is for the right cause, and I mean it too."

"Exactly." I nodded. "I'm not sure if everyone is gonna be listening to us, but we need to do this...Otherwise, we'll do nothing and let everyone die."

"Yeah, and we can't let that happen." Hiccup agreed. "Everyone went through so much and while nobody appreciates us for being different than everyone, being shunned, being called names, being...betrayed, if anything happens to any of you...I'll be glad to take full responsibility in case anyone finds out."

"Hiccup, don't." Runa begged. "I mean it...It should be me. Don't take full blame on this."

"But it's something that I need to take. That's what it means on being chief..." Hiccup stated with a soft smile. "Something my dad told me a long time ago..."

"But Hicky, you're not even chief yet! Or even acting chief yet!" Satsuki pointed out. "Well even so, Satsuki always bring it to being on Hicky's side."

"Well while I appreciate that Satsuki, I won't prove to anyone on what it takes to be a Viking." Hiccup stated with a serious look.

"Very fine work indeed, Sir Hiccup." Gram poked his head out of the sheath with a soft and kind smile. "Perhaps squire here could learn a thing or two about you on being confidant."

"What? Just being a cocky overconfident sword like you?" I joked, earning a stern gaze glare from the golden sword. What? You insulted me, so I insult you back. Now we're even.

"Well thanks...!" Dusty smiled brightly before mumbling, "Even though we don't have any dragons by our side except you two, Runa, and Mikako..."

"Did somebody called for me?!" What the fuck?! We all looked behind and saw Mikako...with her hair down. She wasn't wearing her beaded hairbeads and raising up in a ponytail, and she looked a little...excited.

"M-Mika?!" Runa gasped before realizing her hairstyle. "Oh gods, it's her other self..."

"This is her other self?" I asked with a raised brow before smirking cockily. "Heh, gotta say...you don't look that crazy to me."

"Hee hee hee, why thank you!" Mika giggled crazily. "So anyway, I heard about you guys talking that other side of mine having a dragon saddle, right?"

"Yes, but please be quiet." Hiccup muttered, trying to make her quiet. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"And also, how did you get here?!" Dusty exclaimed in shock.

"You call for me and so I appeared!" Mikako exclaimed. "Besides, why are you so shock with me on board?!"

"Everything." Sindri blankly told her.

"You people just don't get me...Well you don't since this is the first we're ever interacting excluding how I saved your butts." Mikako said, staring at me with a face that looked like she was gonna kill me. "Oh hey hey, how it's going you?!"

"Um...fine?" I answered. "Look, I don't want to involve myself with crazy people like you, so just stop."

"Hey, you better stop it or else I-I-I-I..." Hm? We all gazed at her looking like she was gonna sneeze. Turns out, I was right...she let out a big sneeze and in a few seconds, blinked at us.

"Eep!" Mikako ran and hid behind Runa while the rest of us sweat-dropped.

"Right...Welcome to planet earth Mikako." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Henry...!" Runa shushed me before smiling softly at the shy silent girl. "It's okay Mikako, nothing bad happened...She didn't do anything too dangerous at all."

"Good...Thank you." Mikako nodded, her face making a soft smile. "I...was trying to look for some herbs till my nose went runny upon making contact on a sunflower and...well..."

"Say no more, we gotcha." I shrugged. "So anyway...what do you guys think of these four saddles we made for each of them?"

"Satsuki's impressed! Looks like you, Hicky, Ru-Ru, and Mika are gonna get cool saddles to on their dragons." Satsuki smiled happily.

"I think it's really nice! You two worked on this?" Dusty asked in awe.

"Well I came up on it while Henry offered to help me. Surprisingly, he did very well on it." Hiccup smiled before nudging me. "Not bad yourself, huh?"

"Well, either way, it would make sense to make saddles." I shrugged. "I mean, if we're ever gonna ride them, we might end up hurting our butts all day."

"Huh..." Runa picked up her saddle and examining it. After ten seconds staring at it, she let out a grin and turned to us. "I can't believe you two took the time to do this for all of us. You two are amazing!"

"N-No...It was more like Hiccup's idea, not mine. I just volunteered." I raised my hands in the air, trying to hide my blush.

"Are you kidding? You helped me make the right sizes for them." Hiccup stated, causing me to blush.

"He's right. I bet you worked real hard on making them the right sizes for us." Runa smiled softly before nudging me by the shoulder. "Not bad for someone from a different time period."

"O-Oh..." I rubbed the back of my head, glancing away. "W-Well...alright..."

"Do you think they'll like the saddles or even want to have these things put on?" Sindri wondered.

"Not with that attitude, feline." Gram scoffed. "Maybe so they would, they are dragons after all."

"Like you would know a thing or two." Sindri scoffed.

"Excuse me?!" Gram exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, alright, calm down." I rolled my eyes before realizing that we were missing one of us. "Hey wait...where's Jobber?"

"Yeah, where did Jobby go?" Satsuki wondered.

"Huh...Yeah, I haven't seen him all day..." Runa wondered.

"Yeah..." Hiccup frowned worriedly. "I think we should go look for him."

"I'm sure he's running late..." I shrugged. "If we don't see him tomorrow, we'll go look for him."

"Well...Okay..." Hiccup sighed. "Anyway, you guys are gonna be ready tomorrow? We got ourselves a big day ahead of us."

"Well yeah, I mean, you're pretty famous." Runa smiled softly.

"Huh? Me?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"Yeah, after that whole Zippleback training, everyone's been talking about you and it's pretty good!" Dusty exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, and it's pretty surprising about how much they're praising you." Runa stated. "Ha ha, looks like you're getting the respect you deserves."

"Y-Yeah...totally." Hiccup grinned sheepishly while I glanced at him with a frown.

I know what he's thinking. He's getting shy and guilty since he never expected any of this to happened. Let's just hope that this doesn't get any more far...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Hello? Hello...! Is anyone out there?!"

A loud voice is heard coming out of the yak barn just on the outskirts of the village. In there was none other than the perverted Viking known throughout all of Berk, Jobber The Perverted.

"Oh well...Guess I'm stuck in here then...Hm? Oh hey there yak...Um...No...No, don't you dare-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Sorry for not responding all week. Right now, I just moved into my new college dorm at Penn State Behrend and it's really cool! Right now, I'm doing my Welcome Weekend thing so I'll be free on Saturday and Sunday to work on two more HTTYD chapters. Till then, sayonara readers!**_


	14. Chapter 14 - What's Right or Wrong?

_**(A banging sound can be heard as Jobber kept banging on it while yaks were mooing in the background.)**_

 _ **Jobber: Um...The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic...Ooh...that smells so bad...Oh! Um...The HTTYD Franchise belongs to 20th Century Fox, Dreamworks Animation Studios, Disney, and Universal Pictures. Ugh...Hiccup, Henry, where are you guys...? Um...please support the official release...Why did I fell for it...?**_

 _ **(Suddenly, there was a large yak cry, sounding angry.)**_

 _ **Jobber - Uh...Good yak...nice yak...Bad yak! AAHHHHHH! HEEEELLLLLLP!**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on How To Train Your Dragon: A Future Rider's Beginning..._**

 _"Hello? Hello...! Is anyone out there?!"_

 _A loud voice is heard coming out of the yak barn just on the outskirts of the village. In there was none other than the perverted Viking known throughout all of Berk, Jobber The Perverted._

 _"Oh well...Guess I'm stuck in here then...Hm? Oh hey there yak...Um...No...No, don't you dare-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 ** _And now back to training dragons!_**

* * *

 _"Henry...?"_

 _Huh? Oh...it's you..._

 _Today's not a good day...it's nothing but a bad day for me..._

 _"Henry...what is it?"_

 _I slowly looked up and saw my sister's face, staring right at me with a concerned look._

 _"Oh...it's, um, nothing..." I sighed sadly, looking down at the ground._

 _"Hey...where's your Captain Dragon outfit?" She asked in concern, sitting down next to her. "You always seem to enjoy playing superheroes..."_

 _"M-Mm...W-Well...I'm just not enthusiastic to play superheroes anymore..." I stated sadly. "I think I've grown tired of playing superheroes..."_

 _"Oh...Okay..." Ari frowned worriedly. "Well...you don't have to keep being sad...I really don't like seeing that frown."_

 _Well...Right now, not after what happened today at school...I don't think I really want to think about it._

 _"Y-Yeah..." I sighed, feeling depressed._

 _"...Hey, no need to feel scared." She kissed me on the forehead, earning a smile on my face before looking at her. "Heh heh, see? Told you that I didn't like seeing that frown on your face."_

 _"R-Right..." I smiled softly. "B-But you know Ari...how do you do it? Why do you always try to smile a lot when things are tough...?"_

 _"Because I try as hard as I can..." Ari explained. "You see, I'll admit...I am scared of things and I really get upset with things that I come across or even feel depressed, but I try my best to keep smiling...so that I don't make people like you bro to become all sad..."_

 _"H-Huh?" To...keep on smiling? So that...you don't have to make others feel bad upon seeing you like that? "But why? I-I don't want to trouble you to just keep smiling like that..."_

 _"I-I know bro, but I'm working hard in my schools' ROTC program." Ari stated. "The job says that you have to serve your country, but for me, my job is to save people and have them protected."_

 _"Really?" I asked._

 _"Yeah, of course." Ari smiled. "I do it because they have to keep living on their life, and if they die too early, they'll never experience much of what good life is out there...It'll be a shame. You should know that those who save shouldn't show fear, anxiety, or cry out. Because the more you do, the more afraid the very people you're trying to save will get. Like you bro..."_

 _"L-Like me...? But...nothing bad happened to me..." At least, only what happened at Kindergarten today..._

 _"Maybe so bro, but even so, if anything happened to you, I'll do my best to be there for you and try my best to make you happy again..." Ari smiled softly. "...That's why...I smile. Because I want to try to help others not to feel bad...not to feel fear...and not feel anything that could set them off in the worse way possible..."_

 _My sis is right...I mean, I'm kinda small but I can be able to fight back and save people too. I need to smile too...so that I can help people to calm down like my sister. I can't let them down..._

 _"O-Okay...But...do you think I can be a hero like you and dad?" I asked curiously. "You know, to one day be a hero to others..."_

 _"Of course, you are special bro. You hear me, special." She poked my chest, making me giggle._

 _"H-Hey! That tickles!"_

 _"Oh really?" Ari smirked before she tackled me on my bed and began tickling me._

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! SIS! COME ON!" I laughed, smiling happily. It brought me back out of my depression and fully embraced my way to keep smiling again._

 _"Come on! Can't your sis give you a good play with her little brother?!" Ari laughed, much to my annoyance and joy._

 _Mm...Sis...ha ha ha...!_

* * *

"Hen-Hen! Hen-Hen!" H-Huh? What the-?

"Hen-Hen! Wake up from this planet!"

"Whoa!" I gasped, blinking in surprise upon seeing Satsuki right in front of me. "S-Satsuki...! What the hell is your problem?!"

"You've been spacing out! We were talking about what we're all gonna do tomorrow!" Satsuki cried out.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

Oh right...I think I'm starting to remember. Heh, guess I doze off...

This is the Forge, so we're still here while it's still nighttime. Runa, Mikako, Hiccup and Dusty were still here, along with Satsuki. Although, we were still waiting for someone...

"Seriously, where is he?" Sindri wondered, sitting on the table in his cat form. You would think that he could be here, right? What's taking Jobber so long?

"He might still be out..." Runa sighed. "Knowing him, trying to be pervy at any girls he sees."

"I can't blame him, he's always been like that..." Hiccup rolled his eyes before frowning in concern. "Though...I am worried that he isn't back yet. He's never this late."

Yeah, that is true...Just what is going on?

"...Something is clearly wrong." Mikako spoken. "If he hasn't come back, then something...is wrong..."

"What? But what if he's just late?" Dusty suggested with a meek smile. "I mean, that could be the case, right?"

"No...I think she might be onto something..." Hiccup spoken. "This isn't like Jobber and he still hasn't come back...and I'm really worried about him."

"Aye, I agreed." Gram agreed, closing his eyes. "This isn't like the pervert to not come around and not show up. Isn't that strange?"

"Yeah..." I nodded in agreement. "Looks like our resident pervert could be possibly missing."

"Possibly missing?!" Dusty exclaimed in shock.

"I think so...We should go find him." Runa agreed. "Just where could he be?"

"Let's split up." Hiccup suggested. "That way, we might find him."

"Good idea." I smirked. "Let's just hope he isn't in a strip club."

Heh, he would...and maybe these guys might have one. So far, these guys may not look like it, but they act like it's a modern society. It's...in-genius...Heh heh heh-OW! What the?

"Not funny Henry!" Runa cried out, pulling out a whip. "That's just really nonsense that you were talking about! It's not funny seeing women do all...that!"

"Wait...so does that confirm that you guys have a-"

"Let's just go!" Runa cried out, running out of the Forge.

What? I was just asking?

"Y-You heard her...let's go!" Dusty agreed with an awkward smile before we all head off in our own different ways.

"Henry, you search east! I'll search west!" Hiccup called, running beside me before the two of us quickly split off with Sindri and Gram by my side.

"Squire, we need to be cautious! Your fellow friend could be anywhere!" Gram exclaimed.

"Like we don't know that!" Sindri grunted. "I mean, how can you find a big guy like him?"

"Shut up, you two!" I hissed before looking at the back of the houses. Crap, just where could he gone?! Jobber, just where are you?!

Jobber said that he went to take care of his own business, but right now, it's starting to turn annoying about what's going on right here since he hasn't showed up...So what the fuck?

...Hm? Is that...laughing? An annoying kind of laughter...

"Man! We really got him good!"

"I know, right sis? Ha ha ha, man...What a loser! Can't believe he actually fell for that!"

...Oh my god...Don't tell me that it's them. I glanced over at the center of the town's square and saw the two little devil spawns.

"Hey, aren't those the twins and Snotlout...?" Sindri questioned, spotting them over by the corner as the three were hi-fiving each other.

"Ha! Oh my gods! I can't believe you three actually did that!" Snotlout laughed.

"Way to plan on locking that pervert in the farm!" Ruffnut smirked at her brother.

"Nice job luring him in there, sis!" Tuffnut laughed. "I guess you really are good at something. I mean, only a sucker would like a girl like you."

Damn dude, a little cold there right? And I don't mean the breeze.

WHACK!

"OW!"

Well he had that coming.

"Shut it butt elf, it doesn't matter. At least we locked up that pervert." And this is my time where I enter the scene and try to make them talk. Hmm...but maybe a little scare will do the trick.

Hm? Oh? What's this?

I noticed a small empty bottle glass of wine on the ground...Huh, looks like someone careless dropped it onto the ground. Hmm...Heh, this will do.

"Squire, what are you planning?"

"Shut it Gram. Trust me." I reassured with a wink before grabbing it. "In the meantime, I need you two to try and be quiet."

"Hmph...Very well." Gram huffed, putting himself back into my sheath while Sindri places himself back in my bag.

"Okay, just do what you do naturally..." Sindri shrugs.

"Hmph..." I nodded before a sly smirk appeared on my face.

Now then...Let's have some fun.

"That'll show the big guy to never mess with us!" Snotlout laughed.

"Yeah! Ha, what a muttonhead!" Tuffnut grinned.

"I bet he's sleeping with the yaks!" Ruffnut cackled.

"Well either way, I just hope those suckers ever find out whatever happened to him...! Not...!" Snotlout snorted, laughing alongside his idiot co-horts. As they continued to laugh up about their current little prank, I snucked up against Snotlout and...

BAM!

"AHHH!" Snotlout let out a scream, jumping back upon hearing that loud sound. I used the empty wine bottle and smashed it against the pole that was just near him, breaking it in half with multiple pieces of shards falling down on our feet.

"Well well well, never thought I might encounter you losers here." I smirked, raising the broken bottle right over their faces.

"You?! What do you want?!" Snotlout glared at me, which made me pout and retorted, "Nothing much to see, Snotass. Just walking around the neighborhood till I overheard what you idiots were talking about...Something about Jobber being locked up in a yak farm..."

"Yeah! We totally did that!" Tuffnut snickered.

"I know! It was awesome to teach that pervert a lesson that he'll never forget!" Ruffnut smirked, snickering along with her brother.

"Figured..." I scoffed with a smirk on my face. "You know, you three have a lot of nerve to do that to my friend."

"Friend? Ha! You got to be joking! Since when were you friends with Useless and that pervert along with those other losers?" Snotlout rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I thought that you don't want to be around anyone."

"Oh, I do...but those six are an exception and they already gained my trust during my time with them." I stated, raising the broken bottle over his neck. "Besides, we each have something in common that I don't think you alone would ever understand."

"Yeah, like I would understand what you losers are thinking." Snotlout snorted.

"Why bother talking to a bunch of chrome-domes?" Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "Especially if they're being led by Useless?"

How about you start shutting the fuck up before I really slit your throats, you assholes...

"Heh, who want to be around that loser?" Ruffnut snickered.

"That loser happens to be my friend, you dumbasses." I stated with a glare. "And you all better tell me where the hell is this yak farm you idiots put Jobber in, or else I might really have to commit murder..."

"Ha! Like you can try!" Snotlout smirked. "No way someone as scrawny as you can even lay a finger on me!"

"Wanna bet? Because I do remember punching the shit out of you." I reminded with a smirk. "And plus...you don't want to make me mad."

"Oh yeah? Like you could." Tuffnut snickered.

Oh yeah? Well if it's a fight, you want...then it's a fight you three are gonna get.

"Plus, we rather be enjoying our little prank instead of confronting you." Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Besides, why care for that pervert? He had it coming."

"Really? Let's see how do you assholes think of someone did that to you three?" I questioned. "Then how would you feel to be in Jobber's place?"

"Please, like we could." Snotlout snorted. "Here on Berk, we're the strongest on where it is! Plus, everyone around here respects me!"

"Even his own dad!" Tuffnut added, prompting me to raise a brow. His dad...? "I mean, his dad is the best Viking warrior and has the strongest son to ever have, compared to Useless."

"Really? Is that so?" I questioned.

"You can bet!" Snotlout smirked smugly, filled with arrogance in him. "My dad is a formidable warrior who is said to have slayed many dragons during some raids that came to Berk, and is the former champion of the Thawfest Games! I take a lot after him...!"

...Where have I heard of this before...? It sounds similar to what I know...but...if I'm right about this guy, he's supposed to be Hiccup's cousin, right? Because his last name is Jorgenson, and they're related to us Haddocks by blood-lines...So I take it that his dad might be similar to my uncle...

Why didn't I even see this coming? After all, me and my cousins don't get along. Our relationship is similar to Hiccup and Snotlout's...Hmph.

"Yeah, but is he? To me, I don't think you'll go that far to become as great as him." I retorted bluntly, earning an angry scowl from the Jorgenson boy.

"Shut up! Of course I can be!" Snotlout growled. "I'll be the greatest Viking warrior of all times! Maybe the chief should have made me chief instead of Useless if he isn't gonna be a real Viking!"

"Oh? Well I think not...you scumbag." I scoffed. "I can come up with multiple reasons why, but even so, they're all practically one thing in common; You're a completely fucking idiot."

"WHAT?!" Snotlout yelled.

"It is true!" Tuffnut nodded.

"He really is stupid, well not as stupid as us." Ruffnut shrugged.

"Not helping, you muttonheads!" Snotlout hissed before glaring at my direction. "Like you yourself can prove otherwise! What? You're gonna keep sticking up for Useless?"

"Not all the time...but I think one day that he'll show you what it'll be like to know to never mess with him and not underestimate a 'Hiccup' as you all call him." Which is ironic since that's his name. "What are your excuses?"

"Duh, we worship Loki!" Ruffnut rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! We praise him on a daily basis!" Tuffnut smirked, crossing his arms. "It shows that we do care about him! He's our hero!"

"Kinda bland if you ask me." I commented, earning two dramatic gasps from the two. "Oh what is it?"

"How dare you disrespect Loki!"

"Do you have no shame?! Say you're sorry! Apologize to Loki!"

Unbelievable...these guys are so crazy...

"Well...I promise that I will." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, why are you two so doing this? I mean, you guys are practically similar to Hiccup."

"Hey, we aren't at the same level as Useless!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm not that weak!" Snotlout hissed, causing me to shake my head.

"That's not what I mean...You guys may not know it, or if you do and just want to deny it, I know that you each have problems that I can tell easily." I stated blankly before staring right at the twins. "You two are really stupid that makes anyone who hangs out with you two to get a massive headache, as well as your inability to even pay attention for one second..."

"HEY!"

Yeah, don't give a shit.

"And as for you..." I glared at Snotlout. "You're just an arrogant asshole which will lead to his downfall, and an asshole to his own cousin."

"What? I'm just trying to toughen him up." Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"To me, it looks like you're just abusing him just like everyone else here." I retorted. "If you do care for him, quit being so hard on him...Besides, you should have seen him today on how he handled that Zippleback. Not anyone, not even someone like him, could have done it, you know?"

"Tch, whatever...it was just a one time thing." Snotlout snorted. "Not anything special..."

"Well...I guess you'll be proven wrong." And I mean it. I have a feeling that Hiccup can do it, and he's gonna prove these idiots wrong. "You'll see that no matter what anyone is or what they are, you shouldn't underestimate them..."

"Whatever!" Snotlout exclaimed. "I have to be the best there is! My dad is hoping that I can be the greatest warrior in Jorgenson Clan history!"

Hm? Oh...I'm starting to see what he means...

"So...you're trying to win your dad's approval?" I questioned, earning a shock look from him. "...And bingo was his name-o."

"Who's 'Bingo'?" Ruffnut asked.

"That was a metaphor." I explained.

"Ohhhh...What's a metaphor?" Oh my fucking god...

"Never mind...Anyway, so..." I turned to Snotlout. "You're trying to win his approval, is that right? Hoping that you can be as strong as him?"

Snotlout bit his lips before looking away with an irritated scowl on his face...

Hmph...If that was the case, then I can already see...He's being like this because he wants to be as strong as him and because his father taught him to be like that. If his father is like my uncle, then it would make sense...

"Like I would tell you!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Please, I'll be a great warrior where everyone will one day honor me! To see that I can be the greatest Viking warrior ever!"

"...So in other words, daddy issues?" I smirked, making him flinch. I patted him on the head before saying, "Oh...Poor Snotass, I never knew that. You must feel bad..."

"S-Shut up...!" Snotlout pushed me away, giving me a scowl. I rolled my eyes before I began chuckling at him and said, "It's alright, just dicking around. But anyway, I'm serious..."

"Oh really?" Snotlout sarcastically asked. "You think you know everything?"

"Maybe I do..." I shrugged. "But remember, you shouldn't keep being such an arrogant asshole..."

Well actually, what am I even doing? After so far knowing him, this asshole wouldn't even try...yet.

"Trust me, I think maybe there's a little bit of shred of a heart in you to actually care about Hiccup. You should one day find out that your actions will be your downfall, don't let your arrogance go too much ego..."

"Whatever, it's in my family blood!" Snotlout chuckled. "I...I don't need some scrawny guy like you to tell me that!"

"...Well I wish you good luck on the rest of your dragon training." I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "But I just don't know about you, but I do know that you're just like Hiccup, in a way..."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"...It's obvious, but you're too stubborn to admit it." I scoffed before turning my eyes to the twins. "And as for you two, you two are plain stupid...so I don't get why try...why hang out with the wrong crowd?"

"Like we'll talk!" The two muttonheads exclaimed.

"No, that was a rhetorical question." I stated.

"And we gave you a rhetorical answer." Tuffnut answered. "Duh, and you call yourself the smart one."

First off, no, no I don't. Second, good lord that I have to be talking to them, did I?

"A-Anyway..." I sighed irritably. "Knowing you two, I know that you two are so dumb to even join up with the wrong crowd. I know that you two only taught him because Snotlout and anyone else says bad things about Hiccup and you two always seem to always add your own opinions with them and even agree with what they say...Besides, so far in Dragon Training, you two always fight with each other, making things difficult for you two to even pass."

"Uh...what?" The two muttonheads raised brows in confusion, causing me to face-palm. See this? This is what I'm talking about.

"You know what? Never mind...I just wonder why you two are so fucking crazy..." I sighed.

"Uh, because it's who we are." Ruffnut crossed his arms. "We always joy causing mayhem and destruction, it's who we are."

"Plus, it always bring us a laugh." Tuffnut laughed. "Well, me laughing right now doesn't count...does it?"

It's who we are...Is that even true? They always keep acting like that despite what others might say about these three about their stupidity, but yet they keep going at it...I guess in a way that they are strong.

...No, that's probably just my imagination.

"Besides, you could always join our side and ditch my cousin's side." Snotlout smirked. "Not like he'll do any better if you keep remaining with him."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I rather not. Especially with assholes like you..." I rolled my eyes, putting the broken bottle down. "And plus, I guess I got you three very easily."

"Tch, yeah right..." Snotlout scoffed. "A guy like you didn't scare me one bit."

Oh? Is that right? Well...

"Well I beg to differ..." I remarked slyly. "Heh, maybe you are, even at Hiccup. Who knows? We might up getting your underwear in a knot."

"Shut up!" Snotlout hissed angrily. "You trying to start something?! Fine by me! From day one, you've been-"

At that moment, I grabbed his jaw to shut him up as I gave him a smirk, a scary one as a matter of fact. "No, now, Snotlout. If you want to fight, actions must come before words."

"H-hey! Let me go!" Snotlout growled, smacking my arm away. "You trying to start a fight or something?!"

"Maybe I am..." I grinned slyly. "What's wrong Snotlout? Does the itty-bitty mouse want to play?"

"I'm literally taller than you!" Snotlout stomped his foot and attempted to punch me, but I grabbed his fist before using my other arm to grab his jaw, squeezing it tightly.

"Now you listen here, touch me and you're dead." I smirked. "Trust me, you don't think I can fight? Well not in you guys' way, but I know how to fight in my way...Something you idiots lacked. Besides, I can't pulverize you bastards in a minute."

Heh, this will be a piece of cake...After all, this will be a great chance to teach you a lesson about-

"Henry!" Huh?! I glanced over and saw the young Johansson girl, Runa, staring at me in shock. Oh boy...

"Hey Runa..." I greeted, blinking in surprise. "What is it?"

"What is it?! I should be asking you!" Runa cried out, running over to us and pushing the both of us back. "Henry, Snotlout, don't even try and fight!"

"What? He started it!" Snotlout pointed out, earning an irritated glare from me. Excuse me? "He just came out of nowhere and just tried to fight me!"

"I tried to defend myself, and plus, scary you idiots away." I smirked.

"I don't know, we just stood there and watch the fight!"

"Yeah, who doesn't want to see someone beat up Snotlout for our amusement?"

Of course you two dumbasses would agree with that.

Suddenly...

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

"OW!" Me and the three doofus' hissed at the pain from being whipped by Runa, who glared at each of us sternly.

"Enough! Fighting isn't gonna solve anything!" Runa exclaimed.

"Course it does. What you expect?" Snotlout snorted. "We're Vikings, everything is solved through violence...Sorry if you didn't get the message, beautiful."

Runa gave him a stern look before she took out her whip and...

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Ah...and nobody gave two shits about him...

 _ **Snotlout Owned Counter: 5-6-7-8-9-10-11**_

"You were saying?" Runa sneered at the young Jorgenson boy. Snotlout began letting out whimpers, rubbing his butt from all the whipping he's gotten.

"O-Okay...Okay..." Snotlout whined, slowly getting up. "You...win..."

Hmph...glad that you enjoyed it.

"Ha ha ha! Nice!" Tuffnut laughed.

"It feels so nice seeing him like that!" Ruffnut agreed.

"You...!" Snotlout gritted his teeth, clenching his fist at them in frustration.

"I just hope you learned to leave me alone." I smirked before looking down at his pants...Oh..."And, please, go change..."

"...Shut up Henry."

 _ **Snotlout Owned Counter: 12**_

"As for you...!" Runa glared at my direction. "You and I are gonna talk later...As for now, let's just get out of here."

"Right...Besides, I found out where Jobber is." I said, earning her attention. "Come on, let's go."

"Mm..." Runa slightly rose a brow at me before shrugging, but not before she gave a death glare at the three and said, "If I found out that you three had something to do with why Jobber's gone, then you're done for."

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Snotlout gulped before running off, along with the twins, who still had those big smirks on their faces before Ruffnut commented, "Yeah yeah, we got it! Though what you did to Snotlout? Heh, nice one."

Runa simply looked away and scratched her cheek, blushing a bit before she turned away and began walking off alongside me. Heh, I bet she's pretty upset with me right now.

"Henry...What were you doing?" Runa turned to me with a stern look. "And no excuses, were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What? I could have take him down." I rolled my eyes. "He's Snotlout, and knowing him so far, he's just a moron."

"Henry..." Runa shook her head. "Look, he may not like it, but Snotlout is pretty strong. You shouldn't underestimate people that easily, and picking on fights...it's not a good thing."

"Really? Then what about you guys? You always seem to try and fight off the dragons." I stated.

"I know...but..." Runa let out a sigh. "Henry, what happened?"

"Apparently, they locked Jobber from a little prank of theirs into the yak farm." I explained. "He's trapped in there."

"In the yak farm?" Runa rose a brow. "They trapped him there? Ugh, that's so disgusting..."

Yeah, I can already imagined...

"But anyway...Henry...was that really necessary to scare them like that?" Runa changed the subject, looking at me with a raised brow. "I mean, sure they're jerks and maybe they deserved it...but that far, even nearly threatening their life and about to fight them."

"Hey, it's just how I am." I shrugged. "I see that you think fighting isn't always gonna be the answer, Runa. However, let met tell you something..." I gave her a smirk. "You need to know that words won't go into anyone's mind. Like those guys, I think maybe I was starting to get to them when I was telling them about their flaws, but then they slowly began to grow frustrated and their stubbornness prevented them from wanting to hear more of it, almost issuing a fight. So yeah..."

"I get what you mean..." Runa sighed. "But...I'm just worried that sometime you might one day get into a fight that you'll one day get yourself hurt in."

"Oh? You worried about me?" I smirked before getting lashed out by her whip twice. "Ow! Ow!"

"Not funny Henry!" Runa cried out, giving me a frustrated look. "Look, you must know that not every fight is gonna be you winning in them, and if you go into dangerous fight, you might one day get yourself hurt or worse!"

"...Are you telling me that I'm just not in the right?" I questioned, glancing down at my feet.

Not in the right...Heh, that shitty thing reminded me back then.

"...No, I think maybe you were." Huh? What? "Maybe your words nearly got to them, and nearly trying to start up a fight didn't seem to work, but you were in the right by making them tell you where's Jobber and trying to see about their flaws. I'm not sure...I guess you were right but not wrong..."

...Okay, that made no sense at all.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." I huffed, placing my hands in my pocket. "But...I think I get what you're saying...I understand..."

"I'm just...Henry, you don't think violence is gonna lead you to the right answer?" Runa rose a brow. "I just...Well, I'm concern for you. I mean..."

"...Don't worry, I'll be alright." I smirked. "Besides, I don't care what method I use is wrong as I realize what I think about and what my goal is right..."

...Okay, maybe that sounded better in my head because that right there sounded like I'm a bad guy right there.

Runa seemed to realize that as well before letting out a heavy sigh, "Henry...You are unbelievable..."

"Well at least I'm just saying. Words aren't gonna work sometimes with people like them." I shrugged. "Other than that, you yourself are being the hypocrite when you whupped Snotlout's ass."

"O-Oh...right..." Runa blushed, looking away. "L-Look! It...Okay, you're right, I have no room to talk."

You think?

"A-Anyway...Henry, I sorta see what you were doing. You were just doing this for a friend..." Runa sighed. "But still, would risking your life would make your friend happy?"

...Maybe she has a point. But then again, I wouldn't know what it's like about friendship. So...Well...I guess.

"Alright...You win." I shrugged. "I see your way, and I won't do that again...for now." I let out a cheeky smirk, earning an eye roll from her before she nudged me in the gut. "O-Ow!"

"And that's for just being plain stupid." Runa huffed before asking, "So Jobber's in...?"

"Well..."

After hearing those idiots talk about locking him in a yak farm, I realize now that we're in deep trouble...Why? Let me repeat myself: Yak farm. You realize what's in there? Not yaks...it's what smells something that came out of yak...and I'm really aren't gonna enjoy this.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"This is the spot."

It wasn't that hard since the yak farm seems to be the common place here on Berk, and Hiccup happened to know every part of the island.

"Well...Maybe he couldn't be in there, right?" Dusty chuckled nervously.

"Do not count, Mistress Dusty." Gram poked out of his sheath, staring down at her. "I can almost sense him...the pervert is still in there."

"He's right...and plus, I think I can hear someone silently wailing." Sindri added, popping out of the bag.

"That must be Jobber..." Runa sighed.

"Come on gang, let's go." Hiccup gestured us to go over to the yak farm. We walked over to the yak farm before hearing a loud screeching sound.

"AAHHHH! STOP IT! GET AWAY ME YOU SACK OF FUR!"

Yep...that's him right now.

"Jobber! Quick, save him Hiccup!" Satsuki cried out. "Save him Hiccup! Save him for Satsuki!"

"R-Right...Henry, do you mind?" Hiccup pleaded.

"Mm...Sure." I nodded back to him before the two of us walked over and took down the bar that was blocking the door, slowly opening the doors to reveal...

"AAAAHHHH!" Whoa! What the?! Something was blasted out of the farm and skidded straight into the grassy fields, nearly making a hole for themselves.

Ooh...I think I know where this is going.

"Jobby!" Yep, should have fucking called that. Satsuki quickly rushes over to the hole before seeing Jobber, who slowly got up from the ground.

"Ooh...That really hurt...Ow..." Yeah, good to see you too man.

"Jobber! There you are!" Hiccup called, rushing over to him before sniffing in the air. "Oh gods..."

"What?" Jobber asked, slowly getting up from the ground. "What's wrong?"

Yeah Hiccup, what is...

...Oh my god, what the fuck is that?

"Ugh! Jobber?!" Runa shouted in disgust. "Oh, what is that digusting smell?!"

"Oh...that." Jobber chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah...I guess being in there for almost till midnight makes ya reek of yak dung, eh?"

"Eek!" Dusty scrunched her nose, hoping to block the smell. "Jobber, please get rid of the smell!"

"What? Oh come on, but I just got the smell on me!" Wait what?

"Wait...you don't want to take a bath to get rid of it?" I rose a brow. "You do realize that smelling like that can lead to others ditching you more often than you are due to your pervy status."

"So what? It marks the smell of the true warrior." Jobber chuckled, patting his chest with a cocky smile. "But then again, thanks for getting me out of there. I swear that yak was gonna dump me with its-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Runa groaned. "And you are gonna handle it."

"Jobby!" Satsuki cried out, wrapping her arms around him. "Satsuki misses you! Where were you?! You were nearly gone till delivering that message to the audience!"

I'm sorry what? What audience? Is she...Nah, don't listen to the crazy clown girl?

"Oh boy...Satsuki..." With a pervy grin, Jobber poked her left butt cheek and said, "Heh heh, thanks for caring for me you guys..."

"Oh my Thor..." Sindri gagged. "This is just weird seeing the two of them hugged."

"Do not forget she touched a dirty Viking. Have these people have no shame?" Gram sighed in exasperation. "It makes me wonder if the people in your time are acting...less-Viking like, squire."

Kinda...ish.

"Ahem." We all glanced at Mikako, who stood next to Runa with a quiet look. "May we try and force him to take a bath?"

"Wait what? Come on ladies, I already been through a lot...!" Jobber exclaimed. "I was tricked by Ruffnut wanting to expose herself for me and locked me in that yak farm!"

"So wait...you're telling me that you were locked up because of you being a deviate...?" Runa rose a brow, scowling a bit.

Jobber seemed to realize that he was starting to grow sheepish and nervous before squeaking out, "Eh...yes?"

"...Get him?" Runa turned to Mikako and Dusty, who both nodded before they each gave glares at the resident pervert.

"Get him." Dusty and Mikako agreed.

"W-Wait...!" Jobber gulped before turning to me and Hiccup. "Come on you guys, can you help a guy?!"

"Girls, calm down." Hiccup frowned in concern. "Please calm down and let's think this over..."

"Actually Hiccup, let them do it. Besides..." I let out a smirk. "After all, even perverts need to learn their lesson."

"HEY!" Hey, I meant what I said so fuck you.

"Oh boy..." Satsuki pouted. "Oh well, if Satsuki can't beat them, Satsuki might as well join them!"

"Oh come on...! Why do you guys like to do this to me...?!" Jobber whined.

"Because you have no morals, young one." Gram shut him up, glaring sternly at his direction. "At least squire has some morals and that's saying much about it."

"Jeez, thanks..." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Well...uhh..." Jobber chuckled nervously before seeing the death threats of the girls. "...Oh no-"

And this is the part where we don't see this scene. But to let you all know, then you must know...

...Jobber is fucked.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! COME ON LADIES!"

Yep, that's the sound of Jobber taking a bath while the girls beat him up. Luckily, Mikako somehow prepared a bath tub in time while beating the ever living shit of him.

"Hey Henry..." Hm? Oh it's Hiccup...I guess I didn't see him. Must have come out of the shop to not see what the girls are doing to him. It's a good thing that we're out here...

"Sup Hiccup, what's up?" I asked curiously. "Not interested onto Jobber getting the boot?"

"That and I thought I could use some fresh air." Hiccup shrugged before standing next to me. "So...Runa kinda told me what you did to Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff."

"Heh, like it?" I smirked. "I really scared the shit out of them."

"Yes, I know..." Hiccup nodded. "Henry, why do you like doing that?"

Why? Hmm...That's a good question. I haven't really thought of that. Well because I believe I just want to teach them a lesson again to let them know to never bully a kid like me or my friends.

"I guess...I overheard them locking up Jobber, and how they were still treating you like a joke." I shrugged. "Besides...I know that I'm in the right."

Or maybe I'm in the wrong...I don't know anymore...

"...Well..." Hiccup let out a sigh. "To be fair, I don't know anymore..."

"Hm? Is this about Toothless and the other dragons?" I raised a brow, staring at him in confusion. Hiccup let out a nod before he began his explanation.

"Well...I guess I'm conflicted on whether or not what I'm doing is right or wrong..." Hiccup frowned sadly. "If anyone found out about this, then I can already imagined how they would react and wouldn't listen..."

Not wrong there...

"I guess..." I shrugged.

"I just...don't know. If what we're doing is right or wrong..." Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"Well...I don't know what to say." I sighed. "I think what you're doing is right despite it being wrong in many ways due to everyone being enemies with dragons. However, even doing the wrong methods can lead to be ring if you know what you're doing..."

"Thanks." Hiccup smiled. "You know Henry, I never knew that much about you...Say, do you know something similar to this?"

Hm? Something similar? You mean our situation?

Upon seeing my confused face, Hiccup clarified for me by saying, "I meant...have you ever done something so bad but for a good reason but later faced the consequences?"

Oh...Well yeah...

"...I actually do." I grimaced, feeling my anger. "Hey Hiccup...have I ever told you or the others about why I moved to Snogard Falls?"

"Hm? No, I don't think so." Hiccup shook his head. "So was it something about getting closer with your family after...?"

"...That's part of the reason." I sighed. "Not just to forget what happened two years ago, as well as trying to get closer with my family...it also involved of my suspension from school there."

"Suspended?" Hiccup turned to me with a shocked look. "What did you...do?"

"It's...a long story..."

It was something...that I never wished to talk about. But I thought I could at least tell them, or at least, one of them. Boy...it may have been a while since then, but heck, why not? After all...it's one of my scars in life that made me despise adults...

"Heh heh..." I slowly let out a sly smirk. "Let me tell you the story of how I despised adults like your father..."

"Huh?" Hiccup blinks in confusion before seeing the smirk on my face. "Something tells me that I'm not gonna like this, right?"

"Trust me...you're gonna learn something from me." I chuckled. "The day where I learned to never bother to trust them ever again...I mean after he insulted her."

"Henry..." Hiccup frowned, realizing what I was talking about.

Hm? What is that look? Is he...actually concern? Heh, no need for me. Now then...let's begin.

"Squire, take a look!" Hm? What? I noticed a faint glow before looking down and saw my bracelet glowing. "Your bracelet, I dare say that it's trying to show us something..."

"It is...?" I asked in surprise before it started to glow more, blinding me and Hiccup. "Whoa...!"

* * *

"N-Ngh..." H-Huh? What in the world?

"Henry...?" I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Hiccup slowly uncovering his arms, slowly taking his surroundings. "Wait...where are we?"

"Where are what...?" Wait...is that a locker? I've seen that locker before...it couldn't be, right?

"Henry, look!" Huh? I slowly turned to what Hiccup was pointing before seeing...

Me...and...my old teacher.

"Is that you Henry?" Hiccup asked. "I think that recognize that hoodie anywhere..."

Makes sense for you considering that I never really showed you guys what I look like. Well...not that I wouldn't even show you.

"Yeah..." I nodded grimly.

"Hm? Who is that guy?" Hiccup noticed the man walking by next to me as my past self and that man were walking down the halls. "Is that your teacher?"

"Yeah..." I didn't know what else to say, but sat there and just watched this. Did my bracelet do this? Is it showing me my past experience and included Hiccup to it?

"Wait...your faces, it's all darkened..." Hiccup frowned, earning a confused look before seeing the man's face, seeing how darkened his face was, and only showed his mouth, not the eyes and barely the nose. "Wonder why it's like that?"

Same...is this bracelet defective or something? Or maybe...it doesn't want Hiccup to learn the truth yet about my true self?

"Don't know, but I can tell you one thing and you're right." I frowned, narrowing my eyes at the man walking next to me. "That guy...is dead to me."

"Your own teacher...?" Hiccup turned to me in confusion. "Does this mean...what we're seeing...is something from your memories?"

I slightly nodded before turning back to see my past self staring at the old man that was accompanying him.

 **"Henry, you're right!"** I can still hear that bright voice of his...Acting so cheerful but I saw through him, his own selfishness. **"Though you are somewhat anti-social, and you have your share with bully problems, including what happened to your sister..."**

He placed a hand on my past self's shoulder, before giving him a thumbs-up. **"...As long as you're in the right, I'll be on your side!"**

Yeah, sure you would...

And look at myself, giving that look. Those eyes sparkling a bit with hope, and smiling back...

...Why? Why did I...?

"Henry...did this...really happen?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah." I shrugged uncomfortably. "He was someone I thought I could once trust again, but I let my naivety happen again..."

"Huh?" Hiccup blinked in confusion before the scene changes to me beating the ever-living shit out of _his_ bullies.

 **"What's the matter?! You're scared, huh?! Well you should be! Never mess with me ever again! Do you hear understand?!"** Look at myself...Acting all cocky and a little crazy at the time. If you're thinking because I did it for fun, or in self-defense...it was neither. It was for one of my classmates.

"H-Henry..." Hiccup rose a brow at me. "Going a bit too far?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'm a dick." I rolled my eyes before gazing at my other self, getting up at the unconscious bully before helping out my classmate. He was quite small and timid, but despite size, he was a grade above me.

 **"Hey, you alright?"** The boy nodded fearfully before my past self added, **"Good...Hey, don't worry about that guy nor me. You're safe, that's all that matters."**

"So this is what you meant..." Hiccup scratched his chin before turning to me, "You fought a kid...simply to protect someone."

"Well yeah...is it that wrong?" I questioned, feeling a strange weird sort of worry in me.

"No...I mean, you beat someone up despite you're gonna get in trouble but for a right idea." Hiccup shook his head. "To be honest, I might've done the same...but for the fighting, I think it would've been me beaten to a pulp like you did to that guy..."

Huh...he isn't upset...Heh, I guess he really is my ancestor.

 **"Huh?"** Hm? We looked back at my past self speaking with the timid Sophomore, who spoken about something. **"I'm in the right here. What's wrong with saving a bullied student?"**

So stupid...so stupid...so stupid...

The scene then flashed to the classroom, and directly at the teacher's scowling face.

 **"No, Haddock! No matter how you look at it, you're in the wrong!"** He scolded me...scolded me like he was trying to hide away his own faults.

 **"Uh?"** My past self flinched, feeling shocked by this. The teacher's scowl started going deeper, like any scowl I've seen in my life.

 **"Have you lost your mind? Where do you get off, injuring the best student in Year 3?"**

 **"Huh? No, wait, sir I-"**

 **"** **Do you know what you've just done?! One of my star students that you just gotten beaten up is now getting my ass sued by his parents due to your intolerance!"**

 **"B-But sir...I was just doing what-"**

 **"No, you were doing for your own goddamn sake! If he flunk his entrance exams, then it's off my head because of you!"**

 **"What do you mean? I did because one of your 'star students' beaten up one of your own students and you did nothing!"**

 **"Hey, not my fault that kid can't learn to defend himself."** Look at him acting all cocky and smug. Like it doesn't matter...Is he messing with me? Is this how I felt back then. I honestly forgotten about that feeling.

 **"What was that?"** Past Henry looked at him in disbelief.

 **"He's just a runt like you, he should at least learn how to fight. All I do is simple: Teach you kids, suspend you kids, and I can even report to the principal and expel you from the start. I just hope you're happy but this conversation will be continued with your parents."**

"This is just..." Hiccup gulped, feeling a pain of anger in him. I can see it through his eyes. "I just can't believe in this..."

I know what you mean...but you don't have to feel that way for me, man.

Henry widens his eyes in shock while the teacher scoffs at him.

 **"Wow...did you go so low all because of your sister's death? At least she was tolerable unlike you. Makes me wonder how your parents raised you..."**

You don't know anything...you don't know what hell I have to endured...Why am I even seeing this?

 **"...You don't know anything..."**

 **"H-Huh?"**

My past self glares at the teacher darkly with cold dead eyes that could give murderous intent as the scene quickly changes...

"Oh no..." Hiccup widened his eyes, seeing the destruction of the classroom, watching all of this and saw my past self walking out of the classroom with a solemn look with a hint of anger and resentment through him. The teacher was on the ground, scared stiff of what he just witnessed.

This is just one of those scars...the scars I have to endure when being myself...Now he's dead to me...Because despite what I've done is wrong, I had a right reason. It was that son of a bitch screwed me over.

"Henry, did this seriously happen...?" Hiccup looked back at me with a surprised look.

"...Yeah..."

So much for being on my side, and now this...

"I-I'm so sorry that happened to you..." There's no need to apologize Hiccup. It just happens...to me, at least.

"It's okay..." I sighed, frowning. "This is just something I learned to never trust corrupted adults like them..."

"...But even so, you had to go through that and was blinded by your fury." Hiccup frowned before placing a hand on my shoulder. "I understand...Besides, to be honest, maybe I would done that in your situation."

...Yeah, maybe you would.

Suddenly, my bracelet began glowing again before we were blinded by a bright light...!

* * *

"Ngh..." I groaned, opening my eyes before looking around, finding ourselves back in front of the Forge. "Oh, we're back here..."

"Yeah..." Hiccup groaned, shaking his head. "So...what did we just saw ourselves?"

"That was a memory." Gram spoken as he pops out of my sheath. "It appears that Henry's bracelet has the power to not just trace things from the heart, or create any golden shield spells, but it also seems to show the user's memories..."

But why do that? Who's the genius to even come up with that idea when making this thing?

"I guess so Gram..." Hiccup scratched the back of his head before turning to me, "And if that was the case, then what we saw was true. You were trying to defend someone despite knowing the consequences of getting in trouble, but even so, that was for a right reason."

Mm...Yeah, for a right reason despite what I did to his bully was something troubling for everyone.

"Yeah..." I nodded. "That involved in my suspension. You should've seen the look on my parents' face, disappointed in me while also telling me that we were gonna move to Snogard Falls to forget about that incident."

"I see..." Hiccup nodded. "I can understand why now...Where you involved in many fights other than fighting another bully at your new home?"

"Nah, just that one..." I shrugged. "Beaten up for guys at the same time back at my last school."

"F-Four guys...?" Hiccup grew flabbergasted upon hearing that before sighing, "Henry, I think you should ease your fighting..."

"Why? Scared that I might scare my opponents?" I snorted with a smirk. "I fight because I do it for people. I told Runa about this that I did it for you guys..."

"I know...but still, it worries us." Hiccup shrugged. "But even so, I understand your motivation...You fight just for self-defense on yourself, but now, you fight for us..."

"Yeah, I guess..." I shrugged, feeling embarrassed at that. "What's your point?"

"Well..." Hiccup gave me a smile, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I think I know what you mean by 'What's right and what's wrong' judging by your actions. People sorta mistakes you for what you're doing is wrong because of your actions and how you act, however as long as you continue on the path that will really help everyone then you're right...I think I get it after seeing that."

Ah, see? Told ya that I would teach ya there. Think about it for a second...Hiccup is learning much about how to train a dragon, by training Toothless, and it's wrong to even interact or befriend a dragon, resulting you into being a traitor, but tell me...after learning about the true nature of a dragon, do you call that 'wrong'? No, Hiccup's intentions are for the right reason because those dragons aren't what people say about them. Like me, I helped that kid from danger despite me knowing that fighting will result in suspension, including what I did to scare the pants off that teacher...But, it was worth it to teach those guys to leave that kid alone...I had a right intention.

Just don't stop believing in your own paths to your dreams, and even if you have to break the rules, you gotta earn that chance of freedom for yourself and for everyone. It just doesn't benefit you, but yourself.

"Maybe you guys are right..." Sindri hops on my shoulder, sitting on it in his cat form. "I mean, we still got time to train those guys and learn every single bit about them. If that happens, you guys might learn a lot about those guys. Trust me, it could happen! Earlier today, everyone in town was talking about Hiccup's little victory with the Zippleback, and if you guys keep passing each lesson of Dragon Training..."

"We'll become famous and Hiccup won't be bullied again..." I muttered, widening my eyes.

"Yes, that is true." Gram nodded. "But don't let the fame get to you. Besides, you all still need work on your training. That includes you with me, squire."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Don't need to remind me man.

"Good." Gram nodded. "Now then, Hiccup..." Gram turns to him with a serious look. "Are you ready to take this challenge? It's a bit risky, but I think maybe you have the potential to do this. You and your friends?"

"...Yeah. I'm ready." Hiccup made a determined look. "I'm not gonna let something like this ever happen again. That's why I'm gonna try to work hard in order to help everyone..."

"And I'll be by your side." I nodded as the two of us shook hands. "Don't worry man, we got this."

"I know we can..." Hiccup smiled. "Oh, and Henry...Thank you."

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"For standing up for me all those times, you really aren't what others say about you." Hiccup chuckled. "I know that you are a great person. We'll do this even though this is breaking the rules of our traditions, what we're doing is gonna help everyone stop this war."

Who knows, maybe you're right. This could work for everyone...Breaking your tribe's traditions, yeah it's wrong. But learning about our dragons real feelings and the real truth behind this war, now that's right.

"...Yeah." I smiled softly before the two of us hugged.

This feeling...it's satisfaction. Because I'm satisfied that we're able to grow even closer.

Though...about this lesson of being right and wrong...I wonder...if helping my sister rest in peace is a right or wrong thing? Well I wouldn't know till I try? Hm? What do I mean by that?

...It's living my life for her, that's all. That's something people do for the dead, it's a really nice thing, ya know.

"HICCUP! HELP! THESE GIRLS ARE TRYING TO GET TO ME!"

Oh boy...

"Oh Jobber..." Hiccup groaned. "Come on Henry, let's hurry..."

"Right..." I sighed before the two of us began heading back to the shop. "Oh, and Hiccup...?"

"Yeah?" Hiccup looked back at me with a confused look. "What is it?"

"...You should smile more often. You look nice and awesome to express yourself more." I smiled.

"Ah..." Hiccup blinked in shock before smiling softly. "Yeah, same goes for you Henry."

"Heh..." I nodded with a soft smile. "Thanks Hiccup."

"Don't mention it Henry. After all, that's what friends are for, right?"

"...Yeah." I smiled. "And who knows? Maybe I can help ya out with a certain shield-maiden that can learn to love ya.

With that, Hiccup began heading inside of the shop, leaving me along with these two.

"Mm-hmm..." Hm? What's up with him?

"Gram, what's up?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing, but I see you are getting closer with Hiccup." Gram smiled. "Maybe test your bonds when you two fight."

"...Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes. "My bonds with them are growing stronger."

"Well yeah." Sindri nodded. "He can say what he wants you to say, but still, isn't it at least cool that you guys are doing this? Fighting for your freedom, I mean."

"Heh, maybe." I shrugged with a smile before glancing at the two of them. "Maybe you guys are right, and I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings us."

Tomorrow...what will it brings us tomorrow...I'll tell you what'll happen.

Tomorrow will be a new day for us. A day where we train dragons.

"Heh, good." Sindri chuckled. "Maybe I can eat some delicious fish here..."

"That is quite selfish of you, feline." Gram spat in disgust.

"Hey! At least I have something to do unlike you!" Sindri scoffed. "Unlike you training Henry with your powers."

"Are you dare mocking me?!" Gram exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I am." Sindri glared at him. "Maybe you could learn to quit with that accent, golden-boy."

"You devious little feline...!" Gram yelled out in frustration. "What you lack is respect!"

"What you lack is being a nuisance!"

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, giving the two a stern glare. "You know, what you two are lacking...is a heart."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"WHAT?!"

Yeah, I said it. Deal with it.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 ** _I'm really sorry for not posting this as my per usual timing. I have a lot of time in college and...well...I just have some issues going through with them. Just trying to adjust my scheduling, but I'll try to finish this as fast as I can._**


	15. Chapter 15 - Rise In Fame!

**_(Satsuki rolls in, curled up like a ball before popping right out with an excited grin.)_**

 ** _Satsuki: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. The HTTYD Franchise belongs to Disney, Dreamworks Animation Studios, 20th Century Fox, and Universal Pictures! Please support the official release! Please do it! Please bring more HTTYD! HTTYD FOR LIFE MY FRIENDS!_**

* * *

 _ **Previously on HTTYD: A Future Rider's Beginning...**_

 ** _"Enough! Fighting isn't gonna solve anything!" Runa exclaimed._**

 ** _"Course it does. What you expect?" Snotlout snorted. "We're Vikings, everything is solved through violence...Sorry if you didn't get the message, beautiful."_**

 ** _Runa gave him a stern look before she took out her whip and..._**

 ** _"OWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOOOOOW!"_**

 ** _Ah...and nobody gave two shits about him..._**

 ** _"You were saying?" Runa sneered at the young Jorgenson boy. Snotlout began letting out whimpers, rubbing his butt from all the whipping he's gotten._**

 ** _"O-Okay...Okay..." Snotlout whined, slowly getting up. "You...win..."_**

 ** _Hmph...glad that you enjoyed it._**

 ** _"Ha ha ha! Nice!" Tuffnut laughed._**

 ** _"It feels so nice seeing him like that!" Ruffnut agreed._**

 ** _"You...!" Snotlout gritted his teeth, clenching his fist at them in frustration._**

 ** _"I just hope you learned to leave me alone." I smirked before looking down at his pants...Oh..."And, please, go change..."_**

 ** _"...Shut up Henry."_**

 ** _And now back to training dragons!_**

* * *

Today is where we start now...To try out our new ways onto training these dragons, find out much about them, use what we learn from them into our dragon training, and make sure nobody finds out about them. Simple as that. After all, we are enjoying our breakfast by eating these candy bars. Mm...Snickers...Heh, oh well, who cares about that? I mean, I rather eat some jolly ranchers. Oh wait, I really am.

"How you guys enjoying those snacks?"

"These taste really good!"

"Man! Satsuki wished these snacks taste so good!"

"This is really tasty Henry." Well I'm glad that you guys started to enjoy those little candy bars.

"Snickers...Heh, that's a pretty weird name." Runa giggled. "I gotta say, I guess the future isn't so different when coming up with names. I think I'm one of the luckiest ones to be not named after a stupid phrase or such."

"Well my name isn't bad but not great in a way." Hiccup shrugged. "But even so, you get used to it."

"Yeah yeah..." I rolled my eyes with an amused smirk. "Even so, at least I have a respectable name. Henry is a pretty common name."

"Hmm...I don't know." Dusty shrugged. "I mean, for us girls, I think some girls names here on Berk are pretty nice and aren't like boys."

"Aye, true that." Jobber agreed. "I mean, even so, my name would at least win the world's best man name."

"Yeah, sure you would." Hiccup chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Your name is not similar to your father's name."

"I have to agree with Hiccup there." Sindri agreed, sitting on my left shoulder. "Your name is just the first letter removed and replaced with a 'J' instead of a 'G'. There's nothing interesting about that."

"Of course it is!" Jobber pouted. "I mean, your named after a dwarf."

"W-What?! You take that back!" Sindri glared at the big pudgy Viking. "My name is important than anything you can come up!"

Yeah yeah yeah, keep talking Sindri and it won't change.

"It's okay Jobber! Satsuki thinks your name sounds 'Jobber'-rific!" Okay Satsuki, you're just making some words up to make it a joke. Well it isn't working.

"Satsuki..." Dusty groaned.

"So...is this what friends talk about?" Mikako asked, walking next to Runa.

"Oh! Well yeah, it's kinda something that you get used." Runa shrugged with a soft smile. "Sometimes, Jobber says some nasty things but after a little push, he drops it quickly and apologizes...Despite that, he's still someone I rather hang out than Snotlout..."

"Agreed..." Dusty sighed. "I don't think Snotlout can ever learn any manners."

"Snot-nose just won't 'snot' out of anyone's business." Satsuki pouted. earning a smile on my face.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" I snorted.

"Well he's too arrogant, stubborn, and sometimes maybe...Oh, what's the word..." Hiccup hummed, tapping his arm before he widened his eyes a bit with a smile on his face. "Oh...and unintelligent."

"And lacks reason, too much of a show-off, has a huge ego, and so on..." Dusty counted.

"Exactly." I nodded before taking another bite of my jolly ranchers gummies. "Mm...so good..."

"You sure enjoy those 'candies'.." Sindri muttered.

"What? Jealous?" I chuckled before turning to Hiccup, "So anyway, Hiccup, you think Toothless, Luna, Silverspike, and Nights might like these saddles?"

"Trust me, they're gonna love it." Hiccup smiled. "There's no way that they would just not try these out."

"I sure hope so." Runa made a soft smile. "You guys worked so hard to get the right sizes for them."

"Of course we would." I shrugged. "After all, we all are gonna be the first people to ever ride a dragon."

Well...for me, the first human being in history from the future to ever ride a real-life dragon. Last time caught me off-guard, and while I enjoyed it, I still have a lot go through. So...this time, we all are gonna have a hand into this.

"Hm...You all get along so well..." Mikako muttered. "I suppose I never felt this kind of feeling in a long time..."

"Really?" Dusty asked, tilting her head a bit before smiling at her, "Well don't worry Mikako! We promise that we'll give you a wonderful experience as part of the Berk Misfits! Just stay positive and believe!"

"Mm...Okay..." Mikako nodded before we all entered the cove.

"Ah yes, squire," Suddenly, Gram popped right out of my sheath and floated around me. "While we are learning much about dragons, this could be a good time to train me and control your newfound powers when wielding me."

"You don't have to remind me." I stated with a deadpanned look. "I know how it goes, so no worries. I never wield a sword, so this is gonna be a first on me."

"Then what about when you were in Dragon Training?" Satsuki reminded. "Don't tell me that you were 'dull' to not face your fears?"

"No, that was just dumb luck." I rolled my eyes. "But I suppose this could be a good way to train...I guess."

"Is that so laddie?" Jobber chuckled. "Need some back-up training on your side?"

Heh, of course. You guys got my back.

"Sure, just as long as you don't swing that hammer way too hard." I smirked, earning a chuckle from the big guy.

"Ha, you crack me up laddie." Jobber chuckled.

"Yeah, he sure does." Hiccup softly smiled before frowning, "Well...Actually, there has been something that I've been thinking about."

"What is it Hiccup?" Dusty asked curiously. Hiccup looks down a bit, staring at the saddle in his hands before taking a deep breath, giving us his answer.

"...I think I should train too." We all stood there in silence, taking in his words before his friends widened their eyes in shock. I stared at him in curiosity, wondering what he was up to. I have a feeling why...

"You guys, I'm serious." Hiccup stated. "I mean, all my life, people has been calling me a runt because I'm weak and have no muscles. Well...my dad though the same and soon gave up on me during our first or second time on training. He lost all hope on me to ever be like him...Well...That won't stop me from trying. I think I can become just a bit stronger with everyone's help. Maybe even with help during Henry's swordsmanship training."

"...Heh, I imagined." I chuckled, grabbing Gram before placing him over my shoulders. "I mean, I guess I can teach you a bit of fighting and you can teach me some strategies that might come in handy."

"Henry, Hiccup...are you two sure about this?" Runa asked in worried.

"Yeah! You two could seriously hurt!" Dusty cried out. "I mean, Hiccup, you must've seen how Henry can get violent. He slapped Astrid so hard that it gotten a red mark to appear on her cheek, and even punched Snotlout, hard enough to get him a bloody nose..."

"I'm well aware of that." Hiccup reassured. "But this could be my chance to fully become a warrior. I mean, at least give me a chance." He then turned to his direction to me. "Please Henry. I really want you to at least fight with me. That way, I can become strong...It's the least I can do."

He's really asking me that? Well...I never really thought much of that...I mean, it's true I can fight but not that good...After all, I think my last fight really traumatized my opponent...and I don't mean Dan, that dickhead. What? Don't tell me you forgotten that flashback last night? Wow, I feel so sad...You guys suck...

Mm...Then again...I want to at least help my own ancestor...

"Well...Sure thing." I smirked. "Just remember, I won't hold back with Gram by my side."

"Same here with me and my...dagger." Hiccup chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, nice one dude." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I tried." Hiccup put his hands on his hips and gave me a serious look. "But I'm serious."

"Then count us in." Runa smiled, nudging the both of us. "After all, I wanna try out and get better than Astrid."

"Don't forget us!" Jobber smugly grinned. "We want to be a part of this! We want to be as strong as them!"

"Satsuki agrees! Satsuki wants to be the very best that no one ever was!" Was that supposed to be a reference to that anime?

"Me too...We might learn something." Dusty giggled. "Well...even though you guys have dragons now while the three of us don't...But we'll still be able to keep cheering you on!"

"Mm..." Mikako closed her eyes before looking away. "I supposed I can help out too with your injuries..."

"Thanks you guys..." Hiccup smiled.

"And don't forget about me." Sindri spoken with a soft smile. "After all, I can be your coach...Gram couldn't possibly teach you guys that much anyway."

"I heard that feline..." Gram narrowed his eyes at Sindri, while the cat was smirking smugly at the golden sword. "Now then...Where are those dragons?"

And there they are on cue...Luna, Toothless, Silverspike, and Nights flew over to us and stood there with excited looks on their faces.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup smiled, feeling his slimy licks from his new dragon friend. "Glad that we could see you again!"

"Have you been a good girl, Nights...?" Mikako petted Nights on the head, who starts warbling at her.

"Hey girl." I smiled softly, petting her on the head. "Sorry if we're late..."

Luna purred softly, licking my face. Jeez, what are you? A dog or a cat? I can't honestly tell between you guys.

"Hey Silver! You ready?!" Runa smiled happily. "We made something that'll make you all excited."

"That's right." Hiccup and I smiled before presenting our saddles to them. Toothless, Luna, and Silverspike all turned docile before running off.

"H-Hey!" Hiccup cried out, chasing after Toothless.

"Luna! That's not funny!" I called out, chasing after her with the saddle in my hands.

"Come on Silverspike! It won't hurt till you try! Get back here!" Runa shouted, trying to catch Silverspike who just roared back at her.

"Oh..." Mikako sighed before turning to Nights, who rolled her eyes before allowing the strange girl to walk over and placed it on her Stormcutter, who stares at it and tilts his head, feeling curious about it. "I know...it is weird, but it suits you well..."

"Get back here!" I yelled out, having a smile plastered on my face. "You can keep running away from me Luna, but you won't be able to avoid me!"

Luna looks back at me with a smirk before she took off in the air while I saw Toothless leaping over me. What the-?

 **SMASH!**

"OW!" OW! Seriously?! They totally tricked us?! Me and Hiccup smashed into each other, falling on our butts and groaned...Ow...That was a dick move...

"Yep...That really hurts..." Hiccup wheezed out, slowly getting up and twitching a bit.

"You said it..." I groaned, shaking my head before seeing two little tricksters flying back down next to us and gave us smirks, chuckling at our little fail-out. Mm...You guys think this is funny, eh? Well in that case...

"Now!" Me and Hiccup shouted, quickly grabbing the saddles and placing them on our own dragons. Both Toothless and Luna widened their eyes before looking on their backs, seeing the saddles placed on their backs.

"Yeah, like that?" I say it with a smirk on my face. Heh heh, yeah, I had a feeling that they were get close enough for us to do that.

"Well bud, you guys might enjoy it. We got a lot of riding to do." Hiccup softly smiled.

"Yes, and do not forget about training physically." Gram added. "After all, you two are going to need it."

"Stop reminding us." I gave him a deadpanned look, not amused by his pleading for training.

"And we'll help you guys along the way." Sindri smiled. "Well, I guess me, the pervert, the clown, and Dusty would cheer you guys by the sidelines."

"Oi, calling me a pervert, eh?" Jobber huffed.

"Whoa Sindri, that's so cold..." Satsuki sniffled, taking out a block of ice from her hat.

...What? You all should know that there's nothing we can do to figure out much about this girl...It's just ain't right, okay? Trust me, it's headache inducing.

"Phew...Finally." I guess little miss shield-maiden has finally gotten that Razor-Whip to stop and allow her to place that saddle of ours. Runa dusted her hands off before turning back with a smirk, "So...are you guys ready or what?"

"Only if you are..." I snorted before getting whipped by her. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's...for making fun of me." Runa said with a smug look on her face. "Now then, how about we get ready for some training?"

Both Toothless and Luna looked at each other before warbling at us, feeling ready to do this.

"Well you ready?" I smirked back at Hiccup, who smiled softly and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hiccup smiled before the two of us fist-bumped each other. Well then, let's start off with our training!

"Well then...Let's get into some riding then!" Runa cheered.

"Hmm...Okay." Mikako nodded while Nights snorted, but felt like she was ready to do this.

Now then, it's time to start our own Dragon Training.

* * *

We first started out with riding our dragons, flying around with them while Hiccup practiced with controlling on Toothless, trying to test out the new prosthetic tail fin. He actually attached a rope to the automatic tail-fin and was holding the rope in his hands. While the four of us flew around the cove, Hiccup tries controlling the tail-fin, but it backfired, which ended both my ancestor and the Night Fury to steer out of control and fall out of the water.

"WHOA!" Ooh...Yeah, that's gotta hurt.

"Hmm...I think we're gonna need more than just a rope and a saddle." Runa commented.

"Agreed." I nodded in agreement. "You alright man?"

In an instant, Hiccup and Toothless popped out of the water and spat some of it out his mouth, but not till giving us the thumbs up. Okay, he's alright.

Luna started snickering at the two of them, which caught Toothless's eyes before blushing away, whacking Hiccup in the head with his wing.

"Ow! Hey!" Hiccup laughed.

Mm...Heh, those two are actually starting to turn out into good friends. Well, we all are with our dragons.

* * *

"Sword training begins now!"

Ha! Yah! Ha! This is pretty easy fighting off Hiccup, well...I am going easy with him considering that we are beginners. Hiccup draw out a long blade as we continued to battle each other, fighting each other in a duel...Well more like practicing to block and hit.

"Easy your tension, you two." Gram stated sternly. "Relax and focused. Pay attention, or you might trip or fall."

"Don't need to tell us twice." We both said in a deadpanned manner till Hiccup accidentally tripped and fell on top of me, dropping our swords. "Ow..."

"I warned you two..." Gram sighed.

"Um, good work you two." Jobber clapped, giving us an awkward smile. "But you two still need some work."

"Yeah yeah, we get it." I sighed, rolling my eyes before trying to get Hiccup off of me. "Come on dude, get off of me."

"S-Sorry...W-Whoa!" Ah! As Hiccup tried moving his legs, the two of us tripped and rolled across the ground.

"What are you two doing?" Runa asked. "Can't you guys get out of there?"

"We are!" We shouted before looking at each other and started laughing.

"You guys are so unbelievable..." Runa chuckled, shaking her head.

Hey, not our fault that we ended up like this.

"You two! Stand back up!" Gram called, giving us stern glares. We looked up and saw Gram stuck on the ground with the sword edged into the grass. "Continue on with your sword practice!"

"Yeah yeah, take it easy." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll get on it." Hiccup smiled softly. "Though, I should've just used my dagger."

"True, you look more badass with it...Then again, you need to practice wielding a sword." I stated, managing to get him off of me.

"It's true. I've seen you wield a sword back when we were working in the Forge once or twice." Jobber stated, smirking at the Haddock ancestor, who blushed a bit.

"Y-Yeah...That was just luck, that's all." Hiccup cleared his throat. "B-But then again, I guess I suppose need to work out. You know, to work out all..." He then pulled off a 'manly' pose, trying to show off his muscles.

"Really? The muscles of a toothpick?" Jobber joked. "Heh, with those arms, you can easily break a pencil."

"Thank you for ever encouraging Jobber." Hiccup rolled his eyes while the rest of us laughed, along with the dragons. Mikako and Nights watched from afar, seeing what's going on, but I could have sworn that I seen a faint smile on their faces.

"Hmm...We're gonna need a way to make sure that we stay attached to our saddles." Dusty suggested.

"Yeah..." Hiccup rubbed his chin before widening his eyes a bit. "And I think I got it."

"We're all ears dude." I smirked, which made him smile back.

* * *

Later on, we began working on some new equipment while no one was around the Forge, we were working on a new way to keep ourselves on our dragons.

"A harness?" Dusty hummed. "That could work..."

"Yeah, that isn't bad." Runa softly smiled.

"Why do you guys even need harnesses? I mean, Hiccup I get, but why you three?" Jobber asked curiously.

"It's called being 'prepared' Jobber. Maybe that's something you can learn to do." I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly, and it could be dangerous to do while high in the air." Sindri pointed out.

"Indeed..." Mikako nodded. "Besides...this could be a good idea...Well done...Hiccup."

"Thank you, Mikako." Hiccup smiled before giving Jobber a playful glare. "And you said that my inventions are always bad."

"Or he's just terrible at pointing out the irony." I shrugged.

"Hey!" Jobber pouted before grabbing the both of us and began giving us some noogies, making the two of us moaned painfully while laughing at the same time at him.

* * *

We soon returned the next day, with the harness fully completed after one night and soon we were riding on our respective dragons, our saddles connected on our harnesses while Hiccup controlled Toothless's tail-fin with a rope that was connected to his ankle.

"What's up with the rope?" Runa asked.

"To control the tail-fin." Hiccup answered, trying to pull it and change directions, but he pulled it way too hard and caused the rope to snap, "Uh oh..."

Yep, you fucked up...

"WHOA!" Eventually, both Hiccup and Toothless were falling before blown away by the wind, and somewhere out in the forest.

"Hiccup! Toothless!" We all cried out before flying / running to where those two last landed. We managed to find them in a tall patch of grass, and saw Hiccup slowly coming out of the grass.

"Okay...gonna need to work better than that." Hiccup groaned.

"You okay dude?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah..." Hiccup nodded before wincing a bit. "Ow..."

Shit...his arm must've bruised from the landing. Before any of us could respond, Mikako stepped forward and grabbed his arm, opening up the sleeve and revealed a bloody bruised on his elbow.

"Mm...I must treat it at once..." Mikako hummed

"I'm fine." Hiccup reassured before seeing the look of her face. Yep, you aren't gonna get out of that situation dude. "...Okay...fine..."

"Hmph..." Mikako soon took out something from her cloak, revealing to be some sort of herb medicine in a small bottle. She opened it up, and spread it across his arm, while Hiccup winced in pain. "Do not feel scared...it should heal by noon..."

"B-By noon?!" Hiccup widened his eyes, flabbergasted upon hearing it. "There's no way..."

"I am...not...joking." Mikako shook her head, glancing at him. "It' should...be healed...in the morning..."

"Oh...Okay." Hiccup blinked while the others looked at each other in surprise. I, however, was just smirking at that because why the hell not? Why would I be surprised by something like that? After all, in case you forgot, she healed my old wounds when I first came to this world.

"Yeah...She has a way when it comes to healing and making new potions." Runa softly smiled.

Silverspike and Luna looked at each other in surprise while Nights simply gave them nods, confirming this to be true.

"I see..." I nodded before noticing Toothless wasn't around. "Hey wait, where's Toothless?"

Before any of them could respond back to me, we saw Luna, Nights, and Silverspike all widened their eyes, their pupils growing and started to run straight into the tall grass and began rolling around.

"What in Thor's name...?" Jobber blinked.

"Ooh look! There's Toothless!" Satsuki pointed over, finding Toothless rolling across the ground with a blissful look on his face, like there was no trouble and forgotten about the crash.

"What's going on with them...?" Dusty frowned before walking over and picking up the long grass. "Hmm...this grass...it must be causing them to act up like that?"

"Wait, let me see that..." I offered before she handed it over to me and I began smelling it. "Huh...it smells like garlic..."

"Whoa..." Runa blinked. "It's just like..."

"Cat nip..." Hiccup finished before turning to the blissful dragons. "What do you guys think?"

"Well I think it might come in handy..." I smirked. "What should we call it?"

"How about...Dragon Nip?" Hiccup shrugged. "I mean, it's similar to cat nip and plus, I think it's quite the only thing I can come up with...this."

Hiccup gestures to the overexcited dragons playing around in the fields, not paying attention to us.

"Agreed..." We all nodded.

"Besides, like Henry said, it could come in handy." Runa smiled, nudging me by the arm. "Right?"

"Of course I'm right." I shrugged, smirking at her. "Why? You wish to be as right as me."

"Like I would, you dork." Runa rolled her eyes, punching me in the gut.

"Ow!" I hissed, glaring playfully at her while she stuck her tongue at me while the others laughed at me. Hmph...Whatever.

* * *

"Now then squire...you need to learn how to unleash your attacks at a correct timing..."

After our second or third little flight mishap, we moved over back to swordsmanship attack. I stood in front of a big rock while the others watched.

"Patience is the key...Your mind needs to be in peace in order to control the full abilities of my power." Gram instructed as I readied myself, gripping him real hard before...

"Now...Slash!" Letting out a grunt, I slashed on the rock, barely making a dent on it. "Try again! You need to use the Excal Slash if you want to break down this boulder!"

"I know...I just need some more work." I sighed.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it Henry!" Dusty reassured with a soft smile.

"Yeah, in fact, why not I show ya to break that rock?" Jobber offered. "I'm always open."

"Hmm..." I rubbed my chin, wondering if that's right. I mean, Jobber's big and he might try and really hurt me with that big old hammer of his. Although... "Heh, okay then. I see why not."

"Henry, you need to be careful." Hiccup warned, feeling worried about that. "Trust me, Jobber's really strong."

"Don't worry Hiccup, this is me what I'm talking about." I winked. "And besides, Mikako has those special cure antidotes for injuries like my previous ones."

"True..." Mikako nodded. "Though don't try and hurt yourself more than usual...and stand back from him."

"Mm..." I nodded before seeing Jobber walking over, carrying his large boulder-like hammer. "Alright dude, just don't try and kill me."

"This is just a little demonstration, so I'll use all my strength." Jobber reassured, twirling his hammer. "Besides, no worries if I tire myself out out for the training. We got till tomorrow for the Gronckle training session so we got plenty of time to train."

"Yeah, lucky us." I made a fake enthusiastic look before planting Gram into the ground as we watched Jobber approaching the large boulder.

"Now then laddie...you really need to learn much about controlling your strength and defense." Jobber states before charging and swung the hammer at the rock, destroying it in one hit. I widened my eyes a bit, surprised by his manly strength. Though, I don't know why am I surprise for a big guy like him...despite being so...out of it just like his old man. "You see, there's a balance on facing your enemies. Think of making a sword, you need to balance out the weight of wielding the weapon and having the blade to be able to be hard as stone."

"...That really doesn't make sense." I bluntly stated with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, that's what my Pa told me." Jobber smirked. "And trust me when I say his words of wisdom are accurate."

"So in other words, when he told me that I should stop thinking about being myself, then was he right about that?" Hiccup questioned, frowning at him.

"W-What? No...uh..." Hiccup started chuckling at him, seeing how flustered his old pal was before the scrawny boy began laughing at him. Jobber pouted and put his arms on his hips before exclaiming, "Oh har har! Don't do that, you toothpick!"

"Meathead!" Hiccup retorted, making the rest of us laughed.

"She's right Jobby! You are a meathead because of your brain is as 'meaty' as you." That doesn't make any sense as well.

"Aww...Thanks Satsuki." And of course that he doesn't even seem bothered by it. "You know...how about you take off that suit of yours and-"

Eventually, Silverspike swat him in the butt, causing him to shout in agony before jumping into the water, hoping to ease the pain.

"Good girl." Runa cooed, rubbing the metal dragon by the chin. She turned over to the perverted Viking and exclaimed "Next time you do that Jobber, you'll be sorry!"

"Okay..." Jobber winced, chuckling sheepishly.

"Aww...but it would've been so much fun." Satsuki pouted.

"Seriously?!" We all exclaimed in annoyance. This girl is just so stupid...See? Even the two furies are giving her the benefits of the doubt by what she claimed. Luna turned to me with a rose brow, but I shrugged back in response, not knowing what's wrong with her.

Toothless did the same for Hiccup, who shrugged and replied, "It's just how she is..."

That's what I just said Hiccup...Heh, great mind think alike, eh? Ironic, if you ask me...

* * *

The next day, we were back in Dragon Killing training program with the other teens, facing off the two Gronckles. Eventually, most out of everyone was taken out, and the last one being Snotlout, but fuck him...the two Gronckles came after me and Hiccup.

"Quick! Use it!" I hissed, taking out the piece of dragon nip at the same time as my ancestory did, presenting it in front of them. In just seconds, the two Gronckles froze up and started sniffing at the two pieces of grass before began using it to rub it on their noses before taking them down on the ground for the count, making them pass out while they just relaxed and calmed down.

"Phew..." I sighed in relief while I took noticed of some Vikings were watching this and saw what we did. Huh...I guess I never thought it would actually work.

"That was a close call..." Hiccup fall on his butt before noticing the crowd of Vikings clapping for him, making him look up in surprise. "Are they...cheering for me...?"

"Apparently so..." I shrugged.

"Way to go Hicky ad Hen-Hen! Way to 'Gronckle' out of your mess!" Satsuki snickered, giving them a thumbs-up.

Me and Hiccup looked at each other before giving each other thumbs-up and smiled at each other. I guess at least these idiots are finally giving him the respect that he so deserves.

"H-Hiccup...How did you do that?" Astrid asked in surprise.

"It's just how I do." Hiccup shrugged, smiling. That smile isn't telling Astrid about how he's gloating, but he's smiling happily that he actually done it.

* * *

Later on, while we were walking back to the village with the rest of the gang, the teens soon came over and quickly swarmed us with excited looks.

"Hiccup! Henry! Wait!" Huh? They're interested in me now? They swarmed around us with random questions that relates by our performances yesterday.

"You guys, that was amazing!" Snotlout exclaimed before giving me a nervous grin, "Also, uh, you were good too Henry..."

"Hm?" I rose a brow before realizing what he meant. He was talking about the events last night. "Oh...thanks. Also, I hope you learned to not underestimate me or anyone like us again."

"Heh heh heh, yeah..." Snotlout nodded. "But who cares about that? Seriously dude, what the heck was that back there?"

"H-Huh?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?" Fishlegs joined in, getting all excited.

"How'd you do that?"

"It was really cool!" The twins smirked, smiles plastered on their faces. Dusty frowned and looked away timidly, while Satsuki and Jobber whistled innocently. Runa, on the other hand, looked away from Astrid's gaze, and you can already tell she isn't amused...at all.

"Hey, Hiccup! Henry!"

"Hey, Hiccup, Henry, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!" Okay, this is just getting out of hand...To be honest, I never expected that I would get the attention too...Well...either way, I rather not answer any questions to them. Hiccup and I turned to each other and nodded before we stepped back from the group and headed back with our friends.

"I-I left my axe back in the ring." Hiccup excused himself, nearly bumping into Astrid. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"Right, and we left some important things back at the ring. So see ya never, chumps." I winked before we began running off with the others following us. I looked back and saw Astrid giving us a raised brow, feeling suspicious of our actions.

Hmm...She better not be getting suspicious of us...Oh who am I kidding? Of course she is, we better just not let her come and find us what we're doing.

* * *

Toothless, Luna, Silverspike, and Nights were having the time of their lives as the Berk Misfits, even myself, were giving them each the best scratches underneath their ears and / or chins.

"Heh, almost like a dog." Jobber smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." I commented before moving underneath Luna's chin, who widened her eyes and collapsed on the ground. What the hell? Oh...she's just snoozing off in bliss. If you think I was the only one that did that, it soon escalated quickly to the other three dragons, making them fall down and lay on the ground with joy in their faces.

"What happened?" Dusty asked.

"I guess maybe these dragons just love a little scratch underneath their chins..." Runa shrugged.

"Yeah..." Hiccup muttered before the two of us turned to each other and gave out smirks.

"Those looks means that you guys have some ideas cocking up with ya." Sindri stated. "Alright, so what is it?"

The two of us gave our friends knowing looks before gesturing them to come a little closer, which they did as they walked over and listened to what we said.

"What? You think that might work?" Runa asked in disbelief and surprise.

"Why not we wait and see by tomorrow?" I smirked before taking out Gram, "In the meantime, who's up for some training?"

"To be fair, squire..." Gram spoken, wiggling his way out of my hands. "I think it's time for you to train without the use of me?"

"Without you?" I asked before realizing what he was going on about. "Oh, you mean hand-to-hand combat, right?"

"That is right." Gram nodded. "You and Hiccup are gonna train in combat, and you're gonna try and fight against each other to prove how strong you are."

"Yeah...right." Hiccup groaned.

"Come on Hicky! Don't 'Hiccup' out of this one!" Satsuki smiled at her friend, squeezing her nose as it made a squeaky sound.

"...Alright, fine. I see what you mean." Hiccup shook his head, smiling softly at her. "So are we gonna fight each other?"

"Yes, try and to slowly time each reflex to get it right." Gram nodded.

"I see...Just try practicing by moving slowly when fighting each other when timing to block a punch or kick, and soon move on to make your senses and reflexes more better." Sindri agreed. "Huh...for a golden sword, you sure know a lot about training warriors."

"I was passed on for the many fights I have gone through back then..." Gram closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Now then...Let us begin."

Hiccup and I turned to each other while the others backed away as we prepared to fight against each other. I threw in the first punch, which Hiccup flinched till I weakly hit him in the shoulder, but somehow, he just groaned in pain.

"Seriously dude, I didn't even hit you that hard." I deadpanned.

"I-I know..." Hiccup winced. "But it still hurts..."

"Hmm...Squire, you are going to need to control yourself when it comes to fighting. Control your rage, and do not let it out till when you truly need it to fight against it. Just flow it within you." Jeez, what are you? Fucking Yoda or something? "And do not give me that look like you're mocking me, squire."

"Fine..." I huffed. "Try and hit me, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded before punching me in the shoulder.

"Ha, that barely did anything." I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Hiccup...You need to try harder." Gram scolded. "If you wish to be as strong as you say, we're gonna need to work on...this."

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup sighed, rolling his eyes.

"That is right, now start timing each other's reflexes."

"Yeah..." Sindri nodded before smirking, almost like he came up with an idea. "Unless..." What is he planning? Wait, why is he turning to Toothless and Luna? "Toothless, Luna, do you two mind helping them train? Try chasing them and give them a taste of their own medicine?"

The two furies perked up before turning to the two of us Haddocks, who turned pale upon seeing those big bulging eyes of theirs...Uh oh...

"RUN!" I shouted before the two of us began running away from the two furies, who were chasing after us from each angle and pouncing at us.

"Yeah, feel the burn you two!" Sindri smiled. "With this, maybe you guys can increase your guts and agility at the same time..."

"Who decide that you should train them, feline?" Gram glared at the yellow anthro talking cat, who gives him a smug look and replied, "Since we first met."

"Mmm..." Gram narrowed his eyes while the cat glares back at him, the two sparking up a rivalry.

"Um, should we help them?" Dusty asked in worried.

"...Meh, they'll be fine." Jobber waved it off.

Oh thanks! Wow...Wow, I really...I really love my friends...

At an instant, the two furies pounced at us and roared directly in our faces. Eventually, they began licking our faces...

"Oh! Ew ew ew!" I laughed, feeling her saliva all over me.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out happily. "Come on bud! I just took a shower!"

Jeez, they're just ignoring us and are doing this on purpose! Well you two can play that game!

I quickly managed to scratch her underneath her neck, making her widen her eyes before making her collapsed on me. Hiccup realized what I did before doing the same for Toothless, which the Night Fury ended up being passed out on top of him.

"Huh...This could actually work..." Hiccup hummed.

"Yeah..." I nodded, smirking in agreement.

"Mm...I think I'm starting to see now..." Huh? What did Mikako say? I couldn't hear because I'm busy trying to get this Light Fury of my chest and she's just standing there, sitting on top of Nights while the two of them stared at them.

Hmm...She'll eventually cave in with these guys. I just know that. Right now...

"...Can somebody help us?!"

* * *

And so another day of Dragon Training began with the two Deadly Nadders. The purple Nadder just finished off Satsuki, who quickly ran away with spikes nearly hitting her all over. The last time we fought with them, it didn't end pretty for either of us, but now...I think we're ready.

Runa stepped in and used her whip to scare the blue Nadder away, but it squawked at her dangerously before attempting to pin her down with her spines, but not till an axe came hitting it from behind. It was none other than miss bitch herself, Astrid Fucking Hofferson.

Not sure if she did that out of concern for her 'friend' or just wanted to take down that Nadder all too herself.

Unfortunately, the blue Nadder decided to go after her and charged, but she cartwheeled out of the way while the purple Nadder fired its spines at Runa, who also cartwheeled and jumped out of the way in time.

While those two were gone, the two Nadders suddenly appeared before us as I quickly placed Gram back onto my sheath, trying to act naturally while Hiccup dropped his shield in the process as two Nadders sniffed at us. Huh...is it...?

...Huh?! Oh shit, here she comes with that battle cry and axe! Oh boy, that look she's giving out would nearly matched Jack Torrence's look. Okay, we're out of time!

"Hiccup!" I hissed, grabbing his attention before he realized what we were talking about. We quickly scratched our way under each of the Nadders' chins, making them both fall to the ground before Astrid could lay a hit on them. She just stood there, gawking at us while trying to catch her breathe. I couldn't help but give her a smirk and joked, "What's the matter, Astrid? Can't handle these 'Hiccups''?"

Yeah...not one of my best jokes I ever had.

Runa came over and rose a brow at me, hearing my little joke.

"Can't handle these 'Hiccups''...?" Runa muttered before shaking her head and trying to hold back her laughter. Oh well, at least she gets it and she's supposed to the feminist.

* * *

After today's training as the sun was shining down, we all retreated to the Great Hall for dinner. But the moment we all did, almost everyone in the Hall went over to our table and began all speaking at once, making both me and Hiccup uncomfortable.

"What's wrong you guys?" Dusty whispered to us, feeling shy by all the looks they were giving us.

"I'm...not used to being crowds." Hiccup whispered back, reverting to his shy self.

"Y-Yeah...same here..." I blushed a bit, looking down at my feet.

"Oh...really?" Runa frowned before patting the both of us on the back. "I guess being with us must've made us forgotten how you two were like..."

"Yeah..." We answered before looking at each other and started chuckling with smiles on our faces.

"Alright alright, break it out!" Jobber called, making them all back off.

"Jeez, the crowd gotten really 'crowdy'." Satsuki blinked.

"It must be because of how successful Hiccup and Henry have gotten! This is so exciting!" Dusty giggled. "You guys are getting good at it!"

"Heh heh...thanks..." Hiccup sheepishly smiled while I leaned back a bit and relaxed.

So Hiccup's finally getting the attention that he always seek..it's kinda ironic, if you ask me. Why is it ironic you may ask? Because all his life, Hiccup seeks attention and tried using anything, even his own inventions, to at least help out the village during the raids, but always failed in the process and have the entire village hate his ass...But now, getting all this attention, it's making him so shy, timid, and meekly.

Oh well...Hm?

Oh, it's the Blonde Wonder again...Ah, she's all upset...I guess she's starting to get a little jelly on poor Hiccup. Hey, you said that he wanted to pick a side and I think he did.

She noticed me staring at her, which seemed to upset her even more before she slammed her mug onto the table. Mm...better keep an eye out for her. She's a sharp one.

* * *

The following morning, the Berk Misfits were training with me by wielding Gram. I was getting better each day the more we practiced in both dragon riding and swordmanship.

"HAH!" I slashed Gram, who started glowing a bit before creating a large mark on another piece of boulder.

"Excellent squire, you are this close to fight back." Gram spoken, his voice filled with approval of me. "But you are still have a long way to go...Very good job."

"Did you just finally now acknowledge me?" I joked, earning a smug look from the golden sword as he replied, "Maybe I have...squire."

You know, can you stop calling me that these days? This joke is getting old.

"Nice one Henry." Hiccup complimented, banging his little hammer on the saddle. "You must be doing better wielding Gram..."

"In just several days, he's been sharp, I'll admit." Sindri admitted.

"Yes...here you go." Huh? I turned back, and nearly yelped upon seeing Mikako in front of me before she gave me a small bottled drink with the substance inside of it dark green. "I made it...to heal your...stamina..."

"Ummm...Okay?" This girl may be creepy, but knows how to make some elixirs that helps you really good. After taking the bottle and drinking it, and ignoring one awful stomachache later, I began to feel a lot better.

"I guess you still have a lot to go." Runa sighed. "As well as Dragon Training...Time sure flies...and it's almost been a month..."

"Heh, is that so?" October is almost coming to an end...I wish I knew what day it was. I wonder how many days has dad been searching for me...

...Dad...I never thought of him as much when I first came here. It's been like, forever, since I last talked about him...But...I guess maybe he is, but he's a stubborn guy so he probably won't quit till he finds me.

"You okay Henry?" I had to stop for now. Runa's calling me...

"Y-Yeah, never better..." Damn it...I hesitated...that's a problem. She's even giving that look.

"Okay...?" Runa rose a brow, crossing her arms. "Well if you're alright then, then I guess you wouldn't mind fighting me then?"

"Huh?" Oh...she's interested onto fighting with me, huh? "Oh, want to fight me and Hiccup?"

"Well actually, Hiccup's busy with the saddle." Runa stated, pointing over to my ancestor working on the saddle. "And while so, I want to see how capable you are."

"Hmm...Sure thing." I shrugged.

"You sure about that Henry?" Dusty called, who was sitting on a rock while reading a book. "I mean, she's really strong but no offense to her, not as strong as Astrid."

"I'm well aware of that. At least I want to give it a try." I shrugged, smirking. "Who knows? I might end up being crushed by her."

"Low-self esteem there..." Runa rolled her eyes. "Alright then Henry, show me what you got."

Heh, well...I certainly hope you do bring yourself a challenge.

"Hey guys, take a look!" Oh what now? We were just about to fight-What...?

...O-Oh...Oh my god...Pfft...This...Oh my god...Ha ha ha...Ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA!

Why am I laughing? Because of Toothless! Look at him! He's seriously trying to chase after a speck of light.

Hiccup was making it through his hammer, smiling upon seeing Toothless messing around with it.

"Huh, just like a cat." Dusty giggled, covering her mouth.

"Is Toothless 'feline' fine?" Satsuki asked curiously.

"With what he's doing right now, I don't think so." Jobber chuckled.

"Yeah..." I nodded, smirking at this. Luna soon took noticed of this before chuckling at the Night Fury. Hmm...she thinks its funny, eh? Well how would you like a taste of your own medicine? Quickly taking out my phone, I turned on the flashlight settings and allowed some light to form around her face. Luna took noticed of this, and before you know it, she began scratching herself with her paws and began chasing after my light while the others grew surprise as we continued to watch them play around, acting like cats.

"No way! It can even provide light?!" Satsuki exclaimed in shock.

"What can this thing not do?" Runa questioned, never seizing to be amazed by the device in my hands.

"Heh heh, you be surprised just how many people can come up with new ideas to make our phones more good." I smirked before pointing the light to Toothless's direction. Hiccup smiled softly before shoving the light directly over at the other direction to where Luna is, and as the two furies raced over to the scene, they accidentally bumped into each and stared at one another in surprise. Luna looked away, licking herself shyly while Toothless gave her a nervous grin.

"Aww...young love." Jobber sighed happily.

"It's surprising seeing two dragons fall in love." Runa commented.

Me and Hiccup looked at each other, seeing them get along very well before the two of us began laughing. Ha ha, yeah...Those two would get along so well since those two are the biggest pussy cats I've ever seen.

Hm? Uh oh...they're looking at us...and giving us those glares...Oh my god...

"WAAAAH!"

"AAAHH!"

Before you know it, which was obviously if you didn't see that last part I said, me and Hiccup were grabbed by the collar vest before being thrown out into the water while the two furies began laughing at our misfortune.

We popped right out of the water, seeing our dragons laughing at us while the others joined in.

"Toothless!"

"Luna!" Hiccup and I glared at the two furies, pouting. Man, I didn't suit getting myself wet like for the second time.

"Are you...feeling...alright?" Mikako asked. "You two...are wet..."

"Jeez, you think?" I grunted, getting out of the water. "Man...even my sweater is wet..."

"You need it to dry?" Runa asked curiously.

"Don't worry, it'll dry off and even so, I got a spare sweater I can use." I reassured. "Besides, it's not like I didn't come prepare for extra clothes."

"Right...then why do wear the same outfit while you came here to Berk?" Runa joked.

"She's got you there Henry." Jobber shrugged.

"Hey, you guys too." I rolled my eyes.

"Well excuse us for having a minimum of clothing." Hiccup sarcastically exclaimed before the rest of us began laughing.

"Oh right! We better get going now!" Dusty exclaimed. "I heard that Gobber's gonna introduce a new dragon to us."

"Aye, I think I know what it is..." Jobber nodded.

"Ohhh...Satsuki's 'terrified' just thinking about the 'terror' we might face." Okay, what are they even talking about? What could be scary about this next dragon?

"Right...We'll continue this later." Sindri nodded.

"Right, and me and Henry can have our little sparring match later." Runa shrugged. "Come on, boys, and Henry, get changing..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Somewhere private without you guys seeing me. To be honest, maybe they're right...I mean, I wore the same brown sweater since getting here, and it all started when I first moved to Snogard Falls...Hmm...I supposed maybe I can at least wear that grey sweater. It has a picture of the military soldier shouting 'GET THE F# * OUT OF MY CAMP" logo on it. I know, it was a gift my sister bought...she's not the best gift giver, but she tries not that I'm judging her...and if anyone just looks at me, I'll knock them out...Mostly Snotlout and his two lackeys, but they've been respecting us...but still, I wouldn't mind knocking a few teeth out of them.

"Squire, get going! You are late!" Gram cried out, grabbing my attention.

"Alright alright, let's get this over with and then I'm changing." I rolled my eyes before placing him back in my sheath with Sindri hopping in my bag.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sindri called.

"Mm...and I'll stay here with the dragons..." Mikako reassured with Nights nuzzling her, earning a small smile on her face. Heh...Of course we can.

"Of course we can...After all, we trust you..." I softly smirked before heading off, but I felt as though I felt what Mikako was feeling...it must be...happiness. Huh...I can imagine how that feels to have your hopes all high up...Now then, what's so special about this dragon that's gotten them all upset?

* * *

"Meet the Terrible Terror."

...No one. No one ever said a word upon entering the arena, and we watched the doors handle opening up, but instead of the large door opening, a small doggy-hole was opened, revealing the new dragon; The Terrible Terror, which revealed to be just a really small dragon, possibly the same size as a Chihuahua...

"Uh...no..." Jobber gulped.

"...Huh..." I muttered, raising a brow. Well...this might get interesting.

"Ha!" Tuffnut scoffed, pointing his spear at the small creature who was busy licking his eye with his tongue...Okay...this is already becoming weird... "It's like the size of my-" In an instant, the Terrible Terror leaped on his face and began attacking him while the others ran off in fear. "Aah! Get it off!"

Pfft...Okay...Now I feel better. Alright then, let's get this crap over with.

Right away, me and Hiccup shone the light from the reflection on our shields onto the Terror. Immediately, it released its jaws clamping on Tuffnut's nose and began chasing the enticing light.

"OW! I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Meh, get over with. It just bit your nose.

Eventually, we managed to get the thing back into its cage through the small doggy-hole while everyone started cheering for us.

"Wow." said Tuffnut, rubbing his nose. "They're much better than you ever were." He directed his comment to a glaring Astrid, while me and Hiccup hi-five each other.

"Nice one dude!" I winked, earning a chuckle from him.

"Same here...dude." Hiccup blushed a bit before the two of us began laughing.

"Yeesh...you guys are so good..." Tuffnut rubbed his nose, seeing his nose all red.

"Wait, didn't they say that a Terrible Terror has a venomous bite?" Dusty asked.

"Yep...apparently so..." Fishlegs nodded.

"Cool..." Uh, that's not the reaction I would like to see dude. Suddenly, someone threw something at the back of his head, causing him to hiss before picking up the said item on the ground. "Ow! Huh? What is this?"

"Oh! That's ointment!" Dusty blinked, her eyes sparkling in fascination. "Someone must've threw that to you to help rub it on your nose to heal that venomous bite before it affects your entire body!"

"Huh..." Tuffnut blinked. "Cool..."

Mm...Heh, looks like it was a little feline that did the job. I looked upwards and saw Sindri, in his cat form, popping out of my bag and winked at me. Heh, clever boy...

As soon as training ended, we began taking our leave from the arena and decided to head back to the cove, but I noticed Runa looking back with a frown.

"Something up Runa?" I asked with a rose brow. "If you're worried about Tuffnut, then I realize that you seem pretty weird for doing that, especially since he isn't one of those boys that you don't like."

"Well...no, it's about Astrid." Runa commented, slightly glancing away nervously. "I've noticed her getting slightly upset. She even gave you two those nasty glares right after sending that Terrible Terror back into its den."

"Well that's not really our problem," I rolled my eyes. "If she's mad, she's mad."

"Wait, who's mad?" Dusty asked, joining in while we continued away from the arena.

"Astrid." Runa answered, shocking the young Ingerman girl who exclaimed, "What?! Oh no...! I think Astrid's getting jealous of you two!"

"So?" I shrugged before walking over to grab my bag.

"So what?" Sindri questioned, staring at us with confusion. "Did something happened."

"It's Astrid!" Dusty gulped. "I've been noticing her giving us those suspicious looks and glaring at us in a very nasty way, more normally than ever! It's like she's getting suspicious of us!"

"You might be right...I mean, she's thinking how weird that you and Hiccup are easily turning from being weak and infamous to being manly and popular." Runa nodded, "This could be a problem, you guys."

"Hmm...yeah, it could actually turn into a big issue," I frowned, realizing that they had a point. "After all, knowing her so far that she's quite competitive and won't give up till she gets what she wants."

"More reason to be extra cautious, squire." Gram whispered to me.

"Yeah..." Sindri nodded, frowning. "We can't let her know about that we're keeping dragons. At least, not yet..."

Mm...Yeah...She could be a problem...

* * *

"Seriously?" Satsuki pouted, giving us her angry look which looked childish in my opinion. "Why would she? Isn't she always so angry? She's acting like a marmalade muffin!"

"A marmalade muffin? What does that even mean?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Trust us when we say, don't listen to her." Hiccup sighed, carrying some new equipment with us. "But right now, we should probably head back more..."

"Same here..." Runa nodded before turning to me, "So Henry, you ready to continue our little match once we get back to the cove?"

"Sure thing." I smirked. "I am curious to see what you got Runa."

"Heh heh, you two sure gotten close..." Jobber giggled while Runa and I gave him deadpanned looks. Like I would hear that out of you...besides, we're just...Hmm...well...she gave me that kiss, so it was obvious on what she thinks of me...

"By the way Henry, are those supposed to be your new clothes?" Hiccup asked, noticing my new gray sweater.

"Yeah...It was nothing much so I gotten these clothes while I had to let my other clothes to dry up." I shrugged.

"You know, we can teach you how to do your clothes." Dusty offered.

"Yeah! That'll surely 'wash' away your problems!" Satsuki winked.

"Thanks I guess..." I shrugged.

"You know Henry, you can stop using that hoodie to conceal your face." Runa frowned. "Letting you show off like that isn't a very good way."

"I-I know...but I just..." I tightened my hoodie, looking away with a frown. "I rather not let my face be revealed to you guys..."

"Hmm...Okay." Hiccup nodded. "We understand what you mean..." He then formed a smile. "But maybe you can tell us someday. Don't worry, we can handle it."

Handle it...? Well...my face isn't ruined, ugly, and such...I'm just worried how they might take it if they saw me with-

"Wait...what's that sound?" Sindri spoken, raising a brow.

"Hm?" I blinked before hearing some loud grunts and swinging. Wait...it sounds like...

Over by an instant, we all witnessed a familiar blonde-shield maiden throwing her axe over some many trees.

"Damn..." I muttered, seeing her out here. I never expected her to actually be here in Raven Point!

Astrid pulled her axe out of the tree trunk. She flipped over and was about to hack it into another tree when she saw us. We all stared at each other in awkward silence before looking at one another in worried.

Runa, on the other hand, bit her tongue and turned away, beginning to walk away from Astrid and her deadly glare. At that moment, I glared back at her while before taking off with Runa and the others following us behind.

Tch, perfect. Like I would ever be around her...

"Squire, she's following us." Gram hissed, pointing behind me and saw Astrid following us.

"Crap..." I muttered before noticing a rock. "Psst, guys!"

I quickly pointed to our hiding spot and we all hid underneath as much behind the rock. Astrid went over it to get a better view, but saw that the Berk Misfits somehow disappeared. She felt upset that she lost track of us before banging her hand on the rock and just took off.

"Ugh...she's so damn persistent." I sighed.

"I'll say..." Hiccup couldn't help but agree. "How great that how she now wants my head after I tried to be at least being good at Dragon Training."

What you expect? She has a huge damn ego.

Runa frowned and looked away, not saying a single word upon seeing Astrid.

"Something wrong Runa?" I questioned.

"N-Nothing..." Runa shook her head.

"Are you sure...?" I raised a brow, having a bit of an idea at what could be bothering her.

"Y-Yeah..." Runa sighed, but I just kept pressing her before saying what it is.

"...It's about Astrid, isn't it?" Runa stared at me in shock before looking away, placing a hand onto her chest.

"...Yeah..." Runa gulped. "I just wished she could understand and forgive us. I'm sure she is feeling that...maybe if we aren't friends anymore and instead, we're rivals now...but I know she's feeling guilty."

"...She is." I answered, surprising Runa a bit. "Back at the arena when we finished the second day of training...when she said _that_...she hesitated and started showing regret."

"You're really serious?" I nodded at Runa's question before smirking, "Well have I ever lied before?"

"...Alright, I trust you Henry." Runa sighed, giving me a smile. "By the way, I hope you don't mind if I kicked your butt."

"Alright, but I won't go so easy on ya..." I smirked.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

...

"You should know by now that we shield-maidens can handle ourselves much more than male Vikings."

S-Shut...up...Ow...

"Mm...It was at least, a nice try, right?" Sindri smiled nervously, seeing me on the ground. "I mean, at least you did your best."

Yeah...my best...that's reassuring.

"Here..." Runa walked over and helped me up. "I didn't hit you that hard, so you should be fine, you dork."

"Jeez, thank you milady." I snorted, earning a punch to the gut. "Ow! Why there?"

"Because that's your, like, most vulnerable weakness." Runa smirked.

"Touche." I chuckled.

"We might as well have a little break." Gram sighed. "Sir Hiccup is busy putting up the latest touches on the Night Fury."

Oh yeah, some more stuff to make himself feel more good when riding Toothless. He was busy adding a few more attachments while Toothless ate from the fish basket, you know, to keep him calm and make sure that he doesn't do anything wrong.

While he was busy, I walked over to my bag before seeing Luna going through my bag.

"Hey girl, what are you doing?" I asked before seeing her push my bag down, dropping some of my stuff before revealing my notebook. Oh...it's my art sketchbook. Huh...I forgotten much about it...

"Hey, what's this?" Sindri saw the book on the ground and reverting to his anthro form and picked it up, and looked through the book. "Whoa...these look like good sketches."

"Really?" Jobber took it away from him and saw the sketches. MY sketches, in fact. "Oh! Take a look at this...!"

Soon, the others, including Hiccup, who decided to stop for a while, walked over and looked through hit.

"Hen-Hen, are these yours?!" Satsuki cried out. "What the 'sketch' is that?!"

"Um...my sketchbook?" I shrugged. "I know, it's horrible and-"

"Are you kidding?! This is amazing!" Dusty smiled, surprising me a bit. "I mean, look at this sketch. That sketch of the forest looks so amazing! It's like you gotten every detail."

They...really like it?

"Y-You guys really think so?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, it looks really beautiful Henry." Runa smiled softly. "You're as talented as Hiccup."

"I'll say." Hiccup smiled. "I guess you have a neat talent for sketches, huh?"

"W-Well...it's nothing much...not that anyone notices who made these drawings I made." I sighed, looking away in a shy manner.

"Why you say that? It makes you feel like you have talent." Sindri frowned. "Unless...does this relate to your past?"

"...Yeah." I sighed. "I just, never show anyone and even if I did, it just really makes them upset and just doesn't want me to achieve this..."

"Really? Why's that?" Hiccup asked, frowning. "I mean, is it allow?"

"Well...I guess..." I frowned. "Can I tell you guys something...?"

"Sure, we're all ears." Jobber offered.

"Yeah, go on Henry." Hiccup nodded.

"Well...you see..." I took a deep breathe, looking down at my feet. Why am I feeling like this? Is it because of my past issues that I feel tensed up to tell them about my dream? Well...I suppose so...but they're my...friends, and they have the right to know about stuff about me. "I...want to be an artist...and a musician..."

"...Okay, that's nice." Huh? They don't discourage me of that?

"Oh..." I muttered, blinking a bit. "I guess...I overreacted...I mean, you guys would never expected me to actually have dreams like that."

"Hey, we all have different dreams." Runa stated, "So this is no difference. Other than that, I can see why you want to be an artist due to your drawings and a musician because you have a really nice voice."

"Mm..." I blushed, looking away. "Well...I couldn't tell you anyone because...they disrespected my dreams..."

"Why? They said that they couldn't do that?" Dusty questioned.

"Something along those lines..." I sighed. "I mean, my uncle told me that I should focused more onto getting into higher education instead of focusing on stuff like this, and tried to make me not to do that..."

"Your...uncle?" Hiccup questioned. "I take it that he didn't like you, right?"

"Something along the lines..." I sighed. "I tried telling him that I'm going to fulfill that, he told me that I should stop being a nuisance like everyone and just be normal."

"What?!" Runa exclaimed. "How could he say that?!"

"We just have a bitter relationship." I shrugged. "Besides, I guess it works here. Everyone being the same and acting normal..."

"Well most Vikings prefer training over hobbies like that." Dusty shrugged. "Only Hiccup, Fishlegs, and I loves to read." Dusty then lets out a sigh, "Yeah, though nobody bothers to listen to our facts or even reads the book of dragons except for the little kids who are always curious to learn more about them. Sometimes, I wish I could make them listen...even Fishlegs would want that..."

"...Well you can't let that discern you. We would listen to you compared to me." I shrugged.

"Yep. Same here." Hiccup agreed. "But don't feel bad Dusty, we'll find a way."

"Yeah..." Sindri agreed. "Because you guys have the ability to do that."

The ability? Hmm...maybe we can, but will they even listen to us?

"Good evening..." Hm? Oh shit! Jeez, nice surprise there Mikako...and Nights.

"Did you flew over here, Mika?" Runa called.

"Yes...it was much more...faster." Mikako sighed. "Please excuse me if I was late..."

"I-It's okay Mikako, we were just talking." Dusty giggled. "As well as seeing Henry's sketches."

"Oh...that's nice." Mikako smiled softly. "Well...I guess it would seem you all...are getting along...quite well..."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Well...I want to thank you guys for respecting my dreams."

"Of course we can Henry." Runa smiled. "Though I guess it was obvious seeing how good you are with these sketches and how well you sang that song from your necklace."

Oh...right. That's quite something. Mm...

"T-Thanks..." I smiled, blushing a bit. "Um...I see..."

"Hey Henry..." I turned over to Hiccup, who smiled softly at me. "If by chance, do you mind singing us a song sometime later?"

I stood there in surprise, blinking at the request Hiccup made before feeling Luna nudging me, warbling at me.

"Luna?" Luna gave me a small smile, licking my face a bit. I wiped off the saliva off my face before smiling softly and petting her on the head. "Okay, maybe I will...I'll sing it to you all...all of you."

Hiccup smiled softly and nodded while the others continued to look through my sketches before handing it back to me. Mm...Well...I should've seen that coming, to be honest. I couldn't keep it a secret, and besides...I guess I wouldn't mind telling them about my skills.

A few minutes later, me and Hiccup were on a windy ledge, Hiccup mounted on Toothless while me, Runa, and Mikako mounted on our dragons, and the others were watching from behind us.

"Mm...This isn't so hard..." Runa muttered.

"As long as the wind doesn't blow hard on us..." I shrugged...Okay, maybe I shouldn't say that out loud. Mikako and Nights haven't said a word and just continued to fly through the air with solemn looks on this.

Hiccup was busy jotting down a position of the prosthetic onto a small parchment paper.

"What's that for?" Runa asked curiously.

"It's a way to memorize the different positions for the tail-fin." Hiccup explained.

"Huh...neat." I shrugged before smirking, "But don't drop off like your crashes."

"Har har, hilarious Henry." Hiccup rolled his eyes before flying back in the air with Toothless. Suddenly, the rope tethering Toothless from the wind snapped, and both of them flew into the forest.

"You guys okay?!" I asked when suddenly, another gust of wind pushes me and Runa and our dragons into the woods. "WAAAAH!"

"WHAT THE?!" Runa shrieked before we landed on top of Hiccup and Toothless.

Ow...Ugh...you've got to be kidding me...

"Are you okay?" Mikako and Nights flown over to us with the other three running towards us.

"Yeah..." I nodded, shaking my head.

"You were saying about 'dropping in'?" Sindri joked.

"Shut up..." I groaned, shaking my head before being lifted up by Luna. Huh? How the...?

"Um, guys...?" Runa paled, looking over at her saddle. "And you aren't gonna like it..."

"..." I looked over and saw the problem. "Oh goddammit..." Great, the hook to my saddle is bend up, and thanks to that, we can't get off of our dragons.

"Oh boy..." Hiccup sighed.

"The hook...was...a bad...idea..." Mikako muttered.

"No, it was but I think we need to make them not this bend up." Runa retorted.

"What can we do to get this off?" I asked curiously.

"There's something at the Forge that can break these chains off. Which means..." Hiccup gulped while I stared at him in surprise. Oh, I am not liking where this is going. "We're gonna have to go out by night time and sneak them in in order to break this off."

"Oh gods..." Runa face-palmed, sighing. "This is really bad..."

"Wait, I can go and get it." Jobber offered.

"Sorry Jobber, but I hid my tools somewhere that not even you know where they are after last time..." Hiccup shook his head, disappointing the big guy.

"Aw...Well...Wait, hold it...it'll be dangerous to go at it alone. Here, take his. It's your own wooden sword." Jobber grinned while I rolled my eyes and replied, "Ew, no dude. That's just your dirty hand."

"Oh! h! You got me...Ha ha ha ha ha...I'm so lonely!" Jobber sniffled while Runa groaned and muttered, "You're so gross."

Read my sister, girl. You read my mind.

* * *

"Kids."

Heh heh, act casual and once he's gone, you make your move. Once he was gone, we began heading out towards the Forge. Although Luna, Silverspike, and Toothless were difficult due to sniffing around the place curiously, we managed to tug them all the way to the Forge and got in with ease.

"Okay, I'll go and get it!" Hiccup whispered, rushing over and pulling some crates off of a small table while Runa and I waited.

Toothless and Luna explored around a bit through the Forge, sniffing around till the Night Fury had a bucket stuck on his nose, which the Light Fury chuckled while Silverspike rolled her eyes.

"Shh..." I shushed them.

"Hiccup, did you find it yet?" Runa asked impatiently.

"Got it!" Hiccup quietly cheered as he found the tool he needed before quickly getting to work.

As he began cutting down the ropes for each of the harnesses...

"Hiccup! Are you in there?" Oh shit...

"Shit..." Of fucking course it had to be her.

"And...Henry?" Oh come on! I wasn't even that loud!

"Astrid!" Hiccup whispered in horror.

"Q-Quick...Hiccup, Henry, do something!" Runa cried out.

"F-Fine...!" I huffed.

"A-Alright alright, just try to remove the string." Hiccup handed Runa the tool to remove the strings before the two of us jumped through the window, shutting the doors closed before confronting the shield-maiden.

"Hi Astrid! Hi Astrid! Hi Astrid!" Hiccup smiled nervously while I just rolled my eyes. Typical...

"Hey..." I called, waving her at her slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I normally don't care what people do, but you and your friends have been acting weird." Astrid scolded us while I folded my arms and retorted, "Its not our fault that we respect our weirdness unlike you."

Before she could argue back with me, I felt a tug from the ropes, along with Hiccup's. Shit...Stay still!

"Well, weirder." Astrid corrected herself.

"Right..." I sighed before being pulled into the window along with Hiccup before landing on top of our dragons.

"Guys, we need to go now!" Runa hissed.

"R-Right...go!" Hiccup nodded before we flown right through the back doorway, and flew high into the skies before I saw Astrid looking through the shop's window.

As soon as we were out of the village, I let out a large breathe out of myself, "Holy shit that was close."

At the next minute, I heard Hicup letting out a cry, prompting me to look over and saw her punching him in the shoulder before she flew over and whipped me in the shoulder too.

"Ow! Ow! What was that for?!" Me and Hiccup yelled at her, which she replied by both giving us a stern look and said, "That was for making me so worried!"

"W-Well...I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah! What did you want us to do?!" Hiccup frowned, crossing his arms.

"...Alright you two win..." Runa sighed. "Sorry..."

"No worries...It's alright." I waved it off before smirking at her, "But punching Hiccup and whipping me? Wow...you must really not like me if you're using your whip."

At that moment, Runa blushed at that before smiling softly.

"Hey Runa, you feeling alright?" I teased, making her look over to me and asked "H-Huh?"

"Your face is red...I just asked." I pressed, smirking at her before feeling the end result of her whip. "Ow!"

"S-Stop asking me questions, please!" Runa cried out, flushing in embarrassment while I rolled my eyes. Oh come on, you know what I'm saying.

"Heh heh..." Hiccup smirked at the two of us before we flew over to the treehouse, finding the others there.

"Oh hey you guys...Did you get it?" Sindri asked, sitting on the table in his anthro form.

"Yep." Hiccup nodded before turning to Runa, who happily handed it over to him before he began working on removing the harnesses.

"Phew...that was a close call." I sighed.

"Did somebody almost see you guys?" Dusty asks in worried.

"Other than Astrid, nope." I shook my head, shocking the others.

"Oh boy...that really is a close call." Jobber gulped. "Knowing Astrid, she's always known on wanting to find out what's going on."

"Mm...Satsuki still doesn't like it." Satsuki pouted.

"Well we're back, and that's all that matters." Runa let out a sigh of relief. "So now what...?"

"Oh right...tomorrow, we all should be prepared." Hiccup stated firmly, managing to get the harness off of Toothless and himself, much to the Night Fury's delight.

"You mean...?" Runa turned to him with a surprised look before I answered her thoughts.

"Yeah...looks like we're gonna fly high tomorrow." I nodded. "Though this will be the first time we're doing this. But...I guess we can try it out."

"Awe yeah!" Satsuki pumped her first, feeling excited. "We're going 'sky-high'!"

...Hilarious pun inserted there.

"Well...I won't mind." I smiled softly.

"Me too!" Runa agreed.

"Well we needed to learn how to fly after all." Jobber shrugged.

"Mm-hmm! Yeah!" Dusty smiled happily.

"But...who should...ride...who...?" Mikako asked.

"Hmm...I see what you mean...we should let them join us." Runa nodded in agreement before widening her eyes a bit and gagged, "But who gets to ride with...ugh...Jobber...?"

Wait, ride with-Oh god no.

"Not it!" Hiccup cried out, holding his hands.

"Not it!" Runa shouted.

"Not...it..." Mikako muttered, looking away.

"Not it!" I called, before realizing that I was the last one to call out. "Dammit."

"Sorry." Runa chuckled sheepishly.

"But look at the bright side laddie, I won't grope ya." Jobber joked, nudging me by the side.

"Wow...That's really comforting. I'm really glad to have friends like you..." I groaned, rolling my eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh suck it up! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Runa laughed along with the others.

"Oh yeah, we're the best of friends!" Hiccup chuckled.

"...If you were in my position Hiccup, you would feel what I'm feeling right now..." I glared at him with a deadpanned look on my face.

"Ha ha ha...Anyway, let's get going now. We got a big day today." Hiccup smiled.

"Good...Oh yeah, what day is it?"

"It should be Friday..." Hiccup answered before widening his eyes in shock. "Oh...Oh..."

"What is it?" I asked in confusion.

"Tomorrow is when my dad and the others gets back." Hiccup stated.

"Oh...right." I sighed, looking over outside the window. "Forgot about him."

To be honest, I was trying to forget much what we went through, and he was one of them...And since we haven't seen him that much around Berk due to going to the nest, so...yeah...

"Don't worry about him..." Runa reassured. "I mean, you can see him later even if you two are on bad terms..."

"And hey, you're already famous!" Jobber pointed out. "So maybe he'll congratulate you for your success...!"

"Yeah...maybe..." Hiccup softly smiled.

"Maybe so..." I smirked softly. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see..."

Luna warbled a bit at Toothless before he nuzzled her back and then started making some strange sounds. Wait, is he-

"EWWW!" Yep, should have seen that coming...

Luna didn't seem to mind before she began eating much of the fish that Toothless regurgitated while Silverspike joined in. Nights on the other hand, didn't bother and just look away with a calm look.

"Nights rather have...the food I provide her..." Mikako stated.

"Hmph..." I shrugged. "So I guess we should see each other later..."

"Yeah..." Runa nodded. "Though Henry, your clothes should probably dry off by now, right?"

"Yeah..." I shrugged.

"You know, we can provide some of our clothing for you..." Hiccup offered. "Why not some of my clothes?"

"I don't know dude, I think I'm fine wearing these." I pointed to my blue jeans and gray sweater. "So...yeah, no thanks."

"Don't worry, we got this!" Satsuki exclaimed. "We promise to find you clothes unlike your original clothing!"

"Guys, really...I mean, they're drying out and I can get out of this." I stated, referring to my gray hoodie.

"Well don't worry...we promise to find you something suitable!" Dusty reassured, much to my annoyance.

Do these guys don't listen to me?

"Well...we must as well...go..." Mikako yawned before hugging Nights a bit. "Goodnight...Nights..."

Nights lets out a snort before purring softly at her rider before she and the other dragons head out of the window and landed on the ground safely, including Toothless, surprisingly before they began heading back to the forest.

"Well...I gotta go too..." Runa waved goodnight to us. "And Henry, don't worry, I'll find you some clothes."

What will it take you guys to just hear me out?!

"Trust me Henry...Just let them help." Hiccup sighed. "Remember, we're Vikings. We have...stubbornness issues."

"Great..." I sighed. Oh well...At least I might at least find some spare clothes to wear to fit in with this place.

"...Hey Henry, can we talk now that everyone's gone?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Sure thing Hiccup, what's up?" I asked curiously.

"...It's about Runa." Hm? Is he bringing her up because...? "I've noticed that she started blushing a lot whenever you tease her."

"So?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Well..." Hiccup softly smiled. "I wonder if you two...have feelings for one another?"

Ah! Well...Um...

"It's okay, I won't tell her." Hiccup reassured. "W-Well, I mean, I-I mean...Uh...it's just...I thought that maybe you two were getting more close as more than friends..."

"...Hiccup..." I sighed. "I'm not sure...if she even thinks to love me."

"W-Why's that?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow. "I mean, I really don't mind...After all, Runa and I are just best friends."

"That's not what I meant if you think you're jealous." I rolled my eyes before leaning against the doorway. "I meant...No girl would ever be this close with me...they don't like some weakling like me. It's no fairy tale dude..."

"Well...not all girls are like that." Hiccup reassured, earning a raised brow by me. Really? What about Astrid? "And if you're thinking that Astrid is an example, I know what you mean...but it won't stop me from expressing how much I care for her even if she doesn't show it..."

"Mm..." I sighed before seeing Hiccup placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me...Runa must be realizing that, Henry. I mean, truth be told...Runa fully understands my feelings for Astrid and respects them deeply. When we first met, I think she might've had a crush on me till finding out about my feelings for Astrid." Hiccup frowned. "It must've made her upset that she tried not looking directly at me, but soon..." He begins to softly smiled. "We started to talking to each other about how we felt...and she told me that I was the reason to make her feel special being my friend, and for believing in me...and I told her that I do think of her as a friend...Runa is a really great friend that I can rely on. After that, she deeply understood how much I felt. And when I told her about my feelings for Astrid, it wasn't because she fell in love with me and felt crush that I had feelings for someone else, it was because...of her rivalry for Astrid that she was much better than her...and I felt bad that I did my best to help cheer her up...and after our talk, she understood and forgive me, even hugging me as a friend."

"And you two grew close as one of your best friends?" I guessed, which he nodded.

"Yep...and she understands them deeply." Hiccup softly smiled. "And I don't mind if you do love her too. If she respects my feelings, then I would support her feelings too."

Feelings...Well...if that's true, then what can I say? How can I even tell her...?

* * *

 _ **Runa's POV**_

...Mm...It sure has been a long week of training both dragons and fighting off. But for now, it's time to go to sleep.

Though, I'm glad that my mom's coming home tomorrow. I really missed her so much...but even so, my friends were able to help me. Now by tomorrow, I should probably find some clothing for Henry, fit right here on Berk...Mm...I wonder...what is this I'm feeling? I just...don't get it...It came right after Henry and I danced on that song of his...Is this...?

Mm...and even if its the truth, it must be...nice. Though...I just...I mean, I-I don't know...I just don't know if I can express love. I mean, can shield-maidens like myself can express love, at least this early? Mm...I'm not like Astrid, but I know that I can handle this...

I wonder...if Henry thinks about that kiss on the cheek I gave to him the other night...I wonder...if he thinks the same thing as me...

As I entered the house, and closed the door behind me, I let out a sigh, remembering much of the week we spend with our dragons. Tomorrow is where we'll put our training to the test...but...can I really do so? What am I talking about? I'm a shield-maiden, and I know me and Silverspike can do it...but...Ugh! Why am I having these feelings?! I-I mean...I-I never felt this before whenever I'm around Henry because he understands me just like Hiccup does...

Henry...Mm...I wonder if he can love me just like I am right now...

 _ **Love Like You**_

 _ **(Runa):  
If I could begin to be**_  
 _ **Half of what you think of me**_  
 _ **I could do about anything**_  
 _ **I could even learn how to love**_  
 _ **When I see the way you act**_  
 _ **Wondering when I'm coming back**_  
 _ **I could do about anything**_  
 _ **I could even learn how to love like you**_

I began to slowly dance around the room, closing my eyes as I began this soft tune that came to me.

 _ **(Runa):  
Love like you**_  
 _ **I always thought I might be bad**_  
 _ **Now I'm sure that it's true**_  
 _ **'cause I think you're so good**_  
 _ **And I'm nothing like you**_  
 _ **Look at you go**_  
 _ **I just adore you**_  
 _ **I wish that I knew**_  
 _ **What makes you think I'm so special**_  
 _ **If I could begin to do**_  
 _ **Something that does right by you**_  
 _ **I would do about anything**_  
 _ **I would even learn how to love**_  
 _ **When I see the way you look**_  
 _ **Shaken by how long it took**_  
 _ **I could do about anything**_  
 _ **I could even learn how to love like you**_  
 _ **Love like you**_  
 _ **Love me like you**_

After I finished the song, I looked at the window, seeing the crescent moon up in the sky before a soft smile appeared on my face.

"That's right...When the time is right...I-I'll tell him...I'll tell him...the truth."

I mean, he'll also tell me how he feels about me...right, Henry?

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Anyway, looks like Runa's feelings for Henry are growing stronger by the day. I thought of adding some more scenes of Henry training with Gram might be suitable, but I felt like I may have rushed them. Also, I thought of giving a good reason why Hiccup and Runa should be best friends instead of being a couple because I respect Hiccup and Astrid. Also, I might make up a redemption chapter for Astrid to prove that she fully wants to make amends with Hiccup and the others for what she's done. She doesn't really hate them, she does care for them in her own way and just wants them to at least change to not keep being ridicule for who they are. But trust me, I think they're fine just the way they are.**_

 _ **Also, 'Love Like You' is from Steven Universe made by Rebecca Sugar. I do not own this soundtrack, and I hope you all enjoy this montage of a chapter. Now then, until next time readers, sayonara!**_


	16. Remaking this!

Hey guys, this is MaxTV1234 here. Today, I came up with a decision after going through this and I want to let you know...that I'm planning to remaking this into this story. You see, after going through it, I realized that my writing doesn't feel like professional and I need to keep practicing on it. Plus, I want to get my characters to really get into that HTTYD franchise, since obviously both Satsuki and Mikako aren't exactly related due to being...japanese-y. So I'll be changing their characters, well mostly Satsuki, but I will plan this remake to make it as good and better. As for those who read much through Henry's perspective, I want you to know that I hope that I didn't offend anyone about the topics of depression and related topics. I'm still an amateur writer and not just that, I...kinda have my own share of some depression but I never know how to express it into words or how to make it feel good. I promise that I'll make it pretty good so that he can be a bit better and doesn't...say things that might offend and hurt you guys' feelings. You see, I first started making this based on my life of how I felt around people and my family, but this is the first time I did this. The reason I made this was for the themes of depression, loneliness, anti-social problems, truth, and lies. Okay, those last two were added to make things interesting, but the other were mostly made for this and in hopes to make others encouraged and not give up. So I'll be working hard on this, and to make it good and in hopes to become a good writer, I think I'll write most chapters by original content. I hope you all understand this decision. This is MaxTV1234 signing off, sayonara readers!


End file.
